Asset Assassins
by KaoriZutto
Summary: Learn a new meaning to the words "Live", "Love", and "Eternity" in Asset Assassins. This story consists of references from books by Stephenie Meyer such as "Twilight", "New Moon", "Eclipse", and "Breaking Dawn." Also, there's a smudge of RoxasXOC :D
1. Acceptance

Chapter 1

Acceptance

All that I see when I look at a mortal is a mortal. They are people, nothing more, nothing less. I don't see a reason for them to live, yet I don't see a reason for them to die. In total, I don't see a reason for them. But who am I to question their existence? Not so long ago, we were all human. "We" being my kind of people; the supernatural people. Now don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with humans and there is nothing wrong with those of my genre; we are both fine the way we are. But wouldn't it be nice if we could all be the same? Wouldn't it be easier if we were all one type of people? I'd like to believe it would but I'm not so sure. You see, my perspective of humanity and immortals changed when I came to Fate Academy.

* * *

James was a fast driver. He drove the limousine like a manic. It scared me when I was younger, but as I grew, I eventually began not to care – I began not to care about anything.

"We are here Madame Xeno," James smiled. He turned his head to look at me, telling me in his twisted way to get out of the car. I sighed and scowled at him. "I can see that James. Just because I'm a Juvenile Delinquent doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

James stepped out of the limo, closed the door behind him and rushed to my door. I could hear him unlock it. By the time I knew it, a bright light was shining, flashing right before my eyes. In an instant, I threw my hands over my face. "Why on earth is London so bright?!"

James chuckled, "Because."

I stepped out of the car, keeping my hands over my eyes. I had taken a few steps away from the vehicle when I felt a gust of wind rush by me. I pulled down on my ivory knee-length skirt and seashell coloured sweater. When the wind had finally passed, I saw James and three other men holding my bags. "The wind…" I mumbled as I faced the men. "Was it you three?"

The men all dressed in blood red suits and onyx boots nodded. Sooner then I'd seen it coming, the men were bringing in my bags faster then I could count to five. I stared at what I could of of the males, astonished. Then ran as fast as cheetahs, but as graceful as gazelles.

"Who are they?" I mumbled to myself.

"Door men," I heard a deep voice answer. "If you think they run fast, wait till you see our track team." The voice had come from a tall man wrapped in red bandages and a confusing outfit of red and black and many other colors.

"Hi," I responded awkwardly. "You are?"

"Your vice principal," He answered, sticking out his left hand.

I ignored his arm by turning my head away. Crossing my arms, I said, "I meant your name."

I heard him chuckle as I turned to see him shoving his hands in his pockets. "Professor DiZ. Now… May I ask why you're dressed like that?"

I looked down at my outfit. "I think I look fine." I straightened my skirt and examined my silver heels.

"You do," He said, handing me a sheet of paper. "But you aren't dressed for school, _darling_."

I quickly grabbed the sheet and read it. Apparently, I was supposed to come to the school dressed in my uniform. I had just gotten here and I had broken a rule. "Well it's not like there's anything we can do about that now."

"Yes there is," Prof. DiZ replied. "Selphie, come here." He then turned his head to the direction of the opening of the campus. Trees and grass were everywhere. There were fountains, statues and people. It was like a set from a movie.

"Prof. DiZ!" I heard a high pitched voice shout. A short girl with short brown hair came running in my direction. When she was close enough, I could see she had bright green eyes. She wore a white dress shirt with a falu red tie that matched her pleated upper thigh black skirt and flat shoes. Above her dress shirt was an onyx business vest with golden buttons. On the left breast of the vest was a small emblem with the letter F in the center of it. She also wore knee high socks and carried a large French rose book bag. "I'm here sir."

I stared at the girl's outfit in disbelief. I couldn't mange to wear a uniform, _especially_ one that looked so professional. I was a more laid back person when it came to clothing. I had even argued with my mother about the outfit I was wearing right now. I had thought it was too uptight, but now, it seemed actually casual compared to the uniforms of Fate Academy.

"This… Is Destiny," Prof. DiZ gestured to me. "She needs a uniform, a book bag, and all the papers and books our school has for starters. Plus, I'd like you to give her a grand tour."

"Yes sir," The girl whose name must have been Selphie nodded. "I'll get started right now. Come on Destiny."

I turned my head to James, who'd been behind me for a while. With my eyes, I asked him if this was really needed. He nodded and gestured his head towards Selphie. "Go on." I gave him a small smile and said I'd come home soon enough and then followed Selphie.

* * *

Selphie talked a lot. She explained many things about the campus, but I didn't listen. I was paying attention to the sound of the car drive off. When I was sure it was gone, I actually started listening to the conversationalist.

"…And that's where the photo club meets," she explained, pointing to a very small building. "It looks much bigger inside," she said, as if she was reading my mind. We walked a bit longer before making it to the other side of the whole school. Still outside of course, I had looked at all the people on the school grounds. They all looked alike in their uniforms. The males wore long black trousers and an onyx suit jacket with golden buttons. Like the females, they also had the badge on the left breast of their jackets. They wore dress shirts and falu red ties too. Their shoes were mostly dress shoes and some boots.

Selphie opened the door to the side of the building and waited for me to step in. When I walked inside, a Venetian red carpet was laid on the ground. The hall was large and doors on the walls. There were gold plates on each bole brown door, engraved in them were numbers. They were pictures on the ivory white walls and plants in various spots of the ground alongside the walls. Selphie led me to one of the doors, pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked it. She opened the door and stepped in. I stepped in after her to see a large room filled with papers, booklets, fallow brown book bags, books, and uniforms. In the corner was a red curtain which is what I'm guessing was used as a place to change.

I was so busy admiring the room that I hadn't noticed Selphie searching through the uniforms.

"This one looks like it would fit," She had pulled out one of the female uniforms and handed it to me. "Change behind the curtain."

I glared at the uniform, then at her. "It's ugly."

"Well that's life precious," She giggled and pushed me towards the curtain.

"Now change," with one final push, she had me in the corner with the drapes.

I sighed and reluctantly, pulled off my shirt. "So, why are you showing me around?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's my job," I heard Selphie answer.

"Who would want this job?" I asked, obviously being obnoxious. I was pulling down my skirt when I heard her answer.

"A lot of people. It's cool to see what type of person is coming to Fate."

"What are you?"

"A fairy; a water, ice, and air type; I'm a bit of earth too." I could tell she was smiling by the tone of her cheery voice.

"Cool. So, do you want to learn anymore elements?"

"I'm studying light… It's kind of hard."

"Tell me about it," I laughed as I buttoned the buttons of the vest. "All I've got is darkness."

"How did you master that?" Selphie sounded amazed. I began thinking, darkness was more difficult to learn then I thought it was.

"I don't know," I replied as I walked out from behind the curtain. Selphie gave me a pair of white knee-length socks and onyx moccasins. As I pulled on the socks I finished my answer. "It just… Came natural to me."

"Amazing…" She mumbled to herself. She drifted away in thought, trying to figure out my ability.

"What's next?" I asked placing my right hand on my hip. I was fully dressed in the uniform and shoes.

Selphie looked at me for a second, dazed. She then shook her head and supplied me with a fallow brown book bag. I took it, unwillingly and hung it over my shoulder. It was surprisingly heavier then I thought it would be. "What's in this thing?"

"Books of course," Selphie smiled. She opened the door of the room and walked out. I followed her like a lost puppy, amazed by the silence of the halls.

"Who lives in these dorms?"

"Nobody."

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"These are supply closets, repair areas, and such," She spoke, leading me into another hall. "This is a big school... We need these extra rooms to keep us prepared."

"For...?" I questioned.

"For everything," Selphie laughed.

"Are we going back outside?" I asked, noticing she was guiding towards to two bulky maroon doors.

"Yeah," Selphie smiled. She grabbed the two golden handles and pushed them open.

Without more ado, I pulled my arms to my face and shielded my eyes from the light.

"What the hell!?" I shouted while Selphie chuckled. To be honest, I was getting annoyed with Selphie's cheerfulness; but the light of London was pissing me off more.

I moved my arms from my face and glared at the brunette. "What is wrong with you?"

Selphie smiled, "Nothing." She looked around the open area quickly. I followed her head to see we weren't too far off from a large track field. I stared at the papaya whip yellow sand underneath eight white stripes. Some numbers were written in white on the sand at what I suppose was the beginning of the large circle.

It was nice to see I would have a place where I could run. If I didn't, I'd probably strangle myself. A smiled and took a deep breath of the grass and trees in the area. I smiled at the sidelines, where the crowd would sit and roar for their favorite runner. I'd be their favorite runner one day.

"There he is!"

I turned abruptly to Selphie who was now shaking my arm wildly. She pointed at a large crowd of uniforms with a huge grin on her face.

"Who?" I asked, annoyed.

"Roxas Strife!"

Before I knew it, Selphie dragged me along the grass to the track, towards the large crowd. I shouted for her to stop, I even tried to pull away, but when this fairy was much stronger than she looked.

"Selphie! Stop!"

She didn't listen and by now, I was tumbling on the sandy track. I tried hard to keep up but my legs kept tying up together.

"Selphie!"

The sound of the crowd grew louder as we entered. Then out of the blue, I hit something; something cold and hard. I fell onto my bottom and slide back. I shut my eyes and brought my knees together. It felt as if I'd lost skin on my butt. I rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh god…" I muttered. "Damn Selphie, be more careful."

That's when I realized the noise had stopped. The only sounds were those of nature; the breeze, the birds, the trees. I opened my eyes only to see the sand beneath me. I turned my head to the side to see numerous faces staring at me in shock. I scanned the crowd for a calm face but only saw horror on the faces of those in the gathering.

"You may want to close your legs."

My head shot up to the back of a blond; a spiky haired blond. I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Why would you look there, pervert?" I huffed.

I glared at the back of the spiky blond male. Who did he think he was? Telling _me_ what to do? Didn't he know who _I_ was? Well he probably didn't but I was sure going to tell him.

"Well you kind of got your whole body showing out to the world. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Yeah, maybe she could teach you some," I pressed my hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it was cold, really cold. Ice had nothing on this guy which was for sure. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, idiot."

I heard the crowd gasp and rolled my eyes. This was nothing; I'd eaten cereal that was more entertaining than this argument.

"Whatever you want princess," He said.

When he turned, I gasped.

This boy, he was amazing; simply amazing. His face was strikingly stunning. He had the perfect features. His pointed nose, his pale yet a little peachy skin, his wide ocean blue eyes which we more amazing than anything I'd ever seen. They were so bright, yet somewhat dull. Strangely, there was dark red, almost black smears under his eyes. It made him look like he was sleep deprived but I still thought he was good looking. His lips were magnificent; the perfect size, the perfect shape, just perfect. I couldn't spot out a single mistake, not a single error. Even the way his blond bangs gently brushed against his forehead was elegant. It was obvious this boy belonged in magazines; he was too beautiful not to be modeling for something.

I moved my arm away quickly and clasped my hands together. I swallowed and bit my tongue. I didn't know what to say, what _could_ I say? Anything I said would raise his ego which was probably larger than Jupiter.

"What? No negative comment?"

Even his voice was attractive. Maybe I hadn't realized it before because I was so annoyed but his voice was musical, almost magical. Its sound was so hypnotizing.

I simply smirked and crossed my arms. I wasn't going act like I noticed his beauty, I couldn't. "What do you want me to comment on?"

"How about my looks?" He smirked. I almost died when I saw his white teeth flash at me and the right corner of his mouth move upwards.

"How about we act like I commented and then you take me out for lunch, bub?" I said, flashing my own smirk. For some reason, I wasn't as confident as before.

Then the crowd gasped again. It was really annoying me. I wasn't sure if lunch was such a dangerous thing in this place. How bad could food be?

The boy's smirk faded and went to a frown. His face changed so quickly that my heart jumped. I noticed the black umbrella he carried over his head – which was odd because there was not a cloud in the sky unfortunately – shake a bit. I looked at his long fingers keep hold of the sun blocker. His graceful hands clenched; one into a fist and the other around the umbrella.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," He muttered, a small smile on his lips. "You know how it is having no manners, right? Got to check my schedule every day just to see if _somebody_ wants to be seen in public with me."

With that, he smirked, turned his back on me, and proceeded away from his crowd.

I clenched my fists angrily and shouted, "Agh! What a bastard!"

"Why the harsh words princess!?" He shouted back at me. I knew for sure he was smirking, even if he had his back on me.

"Oh shut up idiot!" I shouted back.

"Whatever you say princess!"

I rolled my eyes again and took a deep breath. Like I cared what that moron thought, I was probably never going to see him again; and if I did, I could just avoid him. No, I **would** avoid him.

I turned to Selphie, who like everyone else in the crowd, looked shocked.

"You know; if you don't plan on taking me to my dorm, just let me know," I yawned.

Selphie blinked a multiply of times before shaking her head, "Do you know what you just did?"

"I just asked you if you would take me to my dorm," I faked a gasp. "I am _so_ bad ass."

Selphie gave me a glare that made me roll my eyes again.

Finally, I shook my head, "No, why?"

"You just argued with **Roxas Strife**," a dark skinned girl informed me.

I looked at her, "Is that such a bad thing?"

It was then I realized the whole crowd had been only girls. I took the obvious guess that this Roxas Strife was really popular with girls.

"Yeah, it is," Selphie said. "What's worse is that you asked him out."

"I did not ask him out," I argued.

"You kind of did," the dark skinned girl muttered.

I shot her a deadly glare, "I didn't. And _if_ I did, what's the big deal?"

"He has a girlfriend," a brunette answered.

"Not to mention the fact that all the girls in this school will hate you," a blond mumbled.

I turned my back on the group and stepped out. "Honestly guys, I could careless about all the girls or his girl for that matter."

The girls wheezed, I laughed and headed towards the doors.

"Wait for me!" Selphie called after me.

* * *

My room was huge. Inside there were two of everything. Two canopy beds, two pairs of bedside tables at each side of the beds, two desks, two footstools at the end of each bed, two oak desks, two computers, two adjustable office chairs, two bookcases, two doors (one leading to a bathroom, one being entrance), two closets, two wardrobes, two dressers, two windows, and two rugs.

"I get the impression I'll be sharing this room with some one else," I said sarcastically to Selphie.

She laughed, "Yup; the right side is yours. Good luck." She turned and shut the door behind her.

I walked up to the right window at the end of the room and closed the white curtains; too much light was shining in. I then sighed and went to my bed. Taking a deep breath, I leaped onto the divan. Surprisingly, it was very comfortable; I enjoyed it as soon as the sheets touched my body. It was as if the falu red and onyx black eiderdown was consuming my body. Even the white sheets underneath the comforter embellished the comfort of the bed.

"Yum," I muttered quietly to myself.

"Yum?'

I sat up; eyes widened, and stared at a young but busty girl in the Fate Academy uniform staring at me. She was a brunette with big ocean blue eyes and shoulder length hair. For some odd reason, she reminded me a bit of the boy I had argued with but I decided it was just a coincidence. The Fate uniform looked much better on her than it did anyone. The way the fabric would stretch over her large chest and how her skirt shifted when her hips did. Everything just suited her better. Once again, I became self conscious because of the beauty of another. I was beginning to wonder if everybody in this school was better looking than me.

That's when I noticed the leather arsenic grey suitcases at her onyx moccasins shoes and white socks that reached to her upper thigh yet were a bit far off from her skirt. I looked at her peachy however tan thighs then to her equally peachy but tan face.

I stood from my bed and shifted from foot to foot. This was definitely an awkward moment which I was hoping wouldn't be followed by more since I figured out she was probably my roommate.

"My guess is this is your room too?" I muttered.

She nodded and picked up her two suitcases. She looked at the right side of the room and then walked to the left. She seated her bags down on the bed and then began opening them up.

"They didn't bring your bags up here for you?" I asked, taking a seat on my own bed.

"I wouldn't let them," she said.

I listened to her voice. It was as sweet as honey, no, sweeter. Her tone was just so sugary and syrupy that it made me want to glue myself to her so I could listen to her talk more.

"Private stuff?"

"Mhm."

"Cool," I mumbled. I rocked back and fourth on my bed while she unpacked. I watched all her movements as she unloaded her things into the drawers. She moved so gracefully and putting everything away with such caution; and the way she walked, it wasn't right for a casual stroll, it was something you'd see on a runway for a fashion show. Each stride was taken with such care it was just amazing. Every so often she'd catch my glance, stare for a bit and then continue with her unpacking.

"So…" I muttered after a while. I was getting board of staring at her and watching her every move; plus, she probably suspected me of becoming a stalker.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Name?" She repeated.

"Oh," I murmured. "Destiny Xeno."

"Xeno…" She moaned. She turned up to the ceiling and stared at the white concrete above us. Suddenly, she stared at me with an intense look. I shifted about a bit and looked at the ground quickly. This girl was seriously scaring me in many ways.

"I'm Sora," she said abruptly. "Sora Leonhart."

"Unisex name, nice," I said quickly. I felt stupid saying something like that. What if Sora hated her name because it was unisex? I simply grinned wildly which made her raise an eyebrow.

"Destiny…" She smiled. What a gorgeous smile it was. The way her glossy lips shined when the corners of her mouth went upwards. The next sound that came out of her surprised me. Equally sugared but even more adorable was her laugh. It wasn't loud or obnoxious, it was innocent. I watched the fringe of extensive black eyelashes press against another as her white teeth sparkled. I stared into her mouth. Her shining teeth were all perfectly straight and there was not a speck of dirt on either her tongue or gums. I could now say with confidence and a truck load of jealous, this girl was perfect.

"What are you Destiny?"

I blinked and then shook my head. I wasn't paying much attention to the actual Sora, just her outer wear. I blushed a bit and then turned my head to the ceiling. I didn't want to answer her question, it was too personal. I played around with my fingers and then turned to her. She looked at me intensely. It was the same freaky look as before, more softened this time, but I still felt as if she was tearing my into pieces with her eyes just to see into my soul.

"I'm a… A witch," I told her. Technically, it wasn't lying because it was some of the truth. "What are you?"

"A vampire," she muttered.

My eyes grew larger and I could feel my heart skip a beat. Hastily, I stood up, shaking but still staring at the brunette beauty.

Sora smiled, "You run, I'll catch you. You can't out run a vampire Destiny."

"I can try!" I shouted. I ran to the door in hast but like a flash of light, Sora stood at the door in a defensive stance.

"You bite me and I'll kill you," I warned her.

She chuckled, "Oh Destiny, you can't kill me. Even if you were capable of putting in the hospital, I'd just come back, and if I did, I'd come after you."

I swallowed and took a step back. Sora smirked and then ran behind me so quickly; I didn't even have time to turn around to watch her. But when I did turn, she stood in front of me, arms crossed. I backed up in fear but she only came closer with each step I took. Suddenly, my back hit something hard. I tilted my head a bit and saw our entrance door.

"I won't bite you Destiny," Sora said darkly. For some odd reason, I didn't believe her. She saw the fear in my eyes and stepped back. "Believe me; I would never kill someone of my kind if you get what I mean."

I batted my eyelashes for a minute, pondering over the statement. Then it suddenly came to me, "Oh, you mean you would never kill an Inhuman."

She nodded, "Unless… I'm being paid to."

I nodded, "Kind of sad, huh?"

She bobbed her head once, "But there are rules; like you can't kill another Assassin."

"Unless you go to that guy," I muttered.

"Yup, he decides," Sora concluded.

I shifted from foot to foot; this conversation was getting rather depressing. I had to change the subject. "So," I said casually. "Vampire… How is it?"

"It's all right," she muttered but then sighed. "But it's so hard! I mean, I have to resist the one thing that fills me up the most."

I couldn't comment on that. It was just too, sickening. It disturbed me in a way how some Inhumans would literally eat parts or eat a human in total. It was just so… Repulsive.

"It's not that gross that you have to shiver."

"What?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt a shiver run up my spine which made my whole body tremble. I breathed and then looked at Sora, "How did you…?"

"It's one the abilities I've got," she mumbled softly. She shook her head slowly, "I can't tell the actual future so don't jump to conclusions."

"Explain..." I smiled. "After we get something to eat, I'm starving."

Sora laughed her sweet laugh which made me grin. Oddly, I felt good that I could put a smile on somebody's face. Most of the time, I wanted to wipe those smiles off, literally.

* * *

"Why are all the unhealthy foods always the greatest?"

Sora laughed as I bite into the de-fried meat on my plate. I chewed vigorously and looked around the courtyard. Students of different races sat outside at different circular or rectangular oak tables with matching wooden chairs. Their voices spread through out the beautiful scenery of plants such as trees, bushes, flowers, and of course grass. All dressed in the same clothes- depending on your gender- with minor alterations to make them more comfortable for the person, the students kept talking amongst their group or sitting alone reading or eating. It was rare that people of the same race would sit in a group only for that race; the students here were very diverse.

"Seems everybody likes everybody," I said to Sora. She looked down at her plate - which was empty since she had insisted on not eating - and then right past me. For a moment, I thought she was looking at me with that blank stare on her beautiful face but I looked behind me to see a group of outcast kids sitting by a great shady tree.

"Demons," Sora suddenly said. I turned to her quickly.

"Demons?" I repeated.

She nodded, "They've been exiled by our whole school. Everybody hates them because of who they are."

"How do you know this?" I eyed her. Maybe Sora wasn't as new as I thought.

"I've got an older brother who goes here," she replied.

I nodded slowly and then turned my head back to the group. I stared at each student. They all looked normal to me, nothing out of the ordinary from what I saw. There was no real reason for anybody to panic; obviously these people knew that if they did anything stupid, they'd be killed.

I gazed back at Sora, "So just because these kids eat people means they have to be treated like dirt?"

"Some what," she answered.

I dropped my utensils on my plate and clenched my fist. I could feel my anger boiling up inside me. It wasn't fair, nor did it make any sense. It wasn't right that they had to be at the bottom because of who their parents are.

"That's stupid!" I declared. "What about the bloodsuckers, hm? They drink the blood of people; tell me where they are on this social ladder."

Sora rolled her blue eyes and said, "It's funny. With vampires, they are both hated and at the top. It's that we are considered classier I suppose. Plus," she smirked. "Look at us. People are intimidated by us so they don't even bother setting us straight."

I threw my head down. She was right but it still wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair at all. I inhaled and then exhaled. I needed to change the subject before I did something I'd regret. "Tell me about your power."

"I knew you'd say that," she smiled. It had me in fear at how fast Sora's facial expressions would change. She'd be at her darkest moments at one time and then smiling the next. I'd simply smile awkwardly, like how I was now.

Sora chuckled, "Well, you really want to know what it's like?"

I nodded eagerly.

Sora nodded, "First of all, I can choose whether to see what's coming or to ignore it. Most of the time I ignore it, I like surprises. Secondly, I can't see a clear picture and I don't choose when I see the future, it just happens. I get an idea of what's going on but that doesn't always come out so clear. It's different with words though. When it's just a short sentence like 'Tell me about your power' it comes out clearly. But if it's like a giant paragraph, I don't have it at all; maybe just a couple words but how much does that help? Thirdly, I can only see what would happen if a person were to make an immediate decision. If they change their mind, them I'm lost."

I bobbed my head a couple times, processing the information. "So to put it in total, you are limited."

"Aren't all abilities?" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

I leaned back in my chair and did the same but smirked. "Not if you've got darkness, bloodsucker."  
Both Sora's eyebrows rose which surprised me yet I stayed serene.

"You've already completed your darkness studies?"

"No," I answered. "I was just born with the ability." I rolled my eyes, "Darkness is a big thing here?"

Sora nodded, "It's hard to master; your lucky."

I smiled, "This coming from the all time beauty."

Sora chuckled and shook her head. "Don't flatter me or I'll bite you."

I rubbed my neck and laughed, "Aw, come on. I thought we were friends."

"Like I could ever be friends with a dirty witch," she grinned.

"Ouch, that hurts," I pouted and then grinned. Sora laughed a bit louder than her usually quiet chuckle. My grin widened as her white teeth sparkled. Sora was truly more beautiful when she wasn't trying to remain calm. I liked her most when she was just herself; which was funny since we'd just met.

I wiped my hands on a napkin in front of me and when I looked back up at the brunette, she had that intense look in her eyes. I noticed the skin around her neck tighten and her eyelids lower as she arose from her seat. I gawked at her and looked behind me. To my surprise, a tall boy with a cocky grin also arose. He had wild bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. Two small sea green triangles rested on top of his pale skin under his eyes. He raised one of his short eyebrows and then gestured towards Sora to come closer.

"He's calling you," Sora corrected me.

"What?" I asked. I shook my head, "No way am I going there."

"Just go see what he wants," Sora said. "If anything happens, I'm right here."

I glanced at her still unwillingly to step on the demon's patch. Sora looked at me, her eyes more warm now. She gave me a small smile and gestured towards the demon's spot.

I nodded and the rose from my seat. I took a deep breath and then stepped away from my friend and into my enemies. While I walked to the forbidden place, it came to me that for the first time in my whole life, I had actually been afraid in a school. Most of the time I just brushed things off but that was because I was always at human schools. Maybe my kind was scarier than I thought.

I listened to the patches of grass crumble underneath each step, as if to be a warning that I was stepping toward my death. I took another deep breath and continued walking. I remembered that I had been facing the ground this whole time when I realized it was time to look up or I may face something I can never forget. I inhaled and shot my head up.

The redhead's face was so close to mine, our foreheads touched. Never in my life had I felt so deceased, so dead. His hard square jaw came closer to my rounded chin as his lips parted. I moved my eyes upwards his face. From his square chin to his short red eyebrows. I examined the way his cheekbones and long straight nose looked up close. What appeared pale from far off wasn't as white as I had thought; his cheeks had some small sparks of a pink coloring. I went up from the bridge of his nose to his piercing eyes. His eyes were intense, not as intense as Sora's but they were close. His straight thick black eyelashes batted only once and even when they did close, I still felt as if the redhead was watching me.

Suddenly, I felt more gazes on me. Once again, I had become the center of attention without even doing anything.

Then I felt a hot breath on my mouth. I brought my eyes down to my pink glossed lips and then tilted them to the redhead's slight parted mouth. I could see the tips of his teeth which were surprisingly bright for those of a demon.

"I'm Axel," he said in an eerie tone. I shivered but clenched my fist. I had to stand strong. "Got it memorized?"

I felt like nodding out of fear but from the use of being cocky, I rolled my eyes and said, "You aren't important, why should I memorize your name?" I could hear some small gasps of air from the crowd and cursed them all under my breath.

Axel smirked, "Watch your language kid." Then he moved his forehead off of mine and brought his lips to my ear. In such a soft tone he said, "By the way, I know your secret."

I eyes enlarged and my mouth opened slightly. No words or breaths came from my mouth. I just stood completely still, arms at my sides, legs together.

Axel moved from my ear, his twisted smirk on his lips. "Aren't you supposed to say something sarcastic now?" He snorted and twirled his back to me. "Pathetic," I heard him say under a breath.

The word shot at me like a bullet. Where did this guy go off judging me? He didn't even know me. And then talking about my secret? I was surely going to kill him.

I shook my head slowly, clearing my mind. I needed to concentrate to use on of my favorite weapons on this guy. I erased all thoughts from my head and closed my head. I took a deep breath and tried to bring up my rage; my anger over this stupid demon. How much I already hated him for testing me.

I could feel my blood rush up my arms and to my shoulders. The liquid bubbled and then my arms went numb. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. They went from their peach color to shining silver slowly. As they did, the color of my veins followed them close behind. The stare of everyone around me felt like the sun was seated right over my head but I had to forget them and concentrate. When my arms turned to complete silver the details disappeared. My curved fingertips went sharp and joint together. Soon enough, it was impossible to separate them; soon enough I didn't have hands. They were replaced, with sharp blades. My shoulders were attached to swords, my arms were steel rapiers.

I smirked at my devilish weapons and flashed my head up to Axel. Lucky for me, the idiot still had his back in my direction, perfect for me to strict him head.

I rushed to him, one arm out in front of me with an evil smile on my lips. As I ran I gained power. I felt stronger than ever once I lunged one arm right to his back.

Faster than I could blink, Axel turned around and grabbed the blade I held out. I glared at him angrily and tried to pull my arm away. That's when I saw his smirk and realized this was all a setup; it was what the idiot wanted. I cussed again which only made the demon's smirk in widen.

With his grip still tight, he clutched his big hand on my sword-arm, crushing it slowly. I let out a pitiful cry as what used to be my hand shattered like glass. It was from what used to be my elbow to my hand that was the actually blade but what Axel had crushed– what was from my wrist to fingertips –was the tangible sharp point of the weapon.

When the pointed part of my weapon was in pieces on the ground beneath me, Axel shook his head, still his evil grin formed on his lips. What surprised me was that not a shed of blood had spilled from the male; not only did it surprise me, it angered me more. I gazed at the pieces on the ground and then at my destroyed left arm. Quickly, all the pieces shot up above me, high into the air. As the pieces did, so did heads, including mine. My left arm also went up with the heads. Even faster than they went up, the pieces came straight down at rapid speed. The heads of everyone around followed the pieces while the came portion by portion, like a puzzle, to form my weapon once again.

The pieces came quickly together and the evil grin came back to my face and left Axel's. It was replaced with a shocked expression. In no time, my almost demolished sword was perfect as it once was before. I held it by my throat– space between it and me obviously -the blade facing a shocked Axel.

"I'm Destiny," I alerted him. "_'Got it memorized?' _"

He smirked at my imitation of him and nodded, "How could I have ever thought about giving up such an intriguing battle?" To my surprise, fire surround his hands- which I now noticed were covered in bear black gloves- and spun in a circular motion. I watched it spin and soon form two silver and crimson red Chakrams.

"Don't worry _Destiny_," Axel sneered, going into an offensive battle stance. "I'll go easy on you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is Chapter 1.. Getting pretty interesting xD**

**Please Review!**


	2. Moon

**Disclaimer:**

**Roxas: KaoriZutto doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters or the Final Fantasy Characters.**

**Sora: In fact, she doesn't even own Square Enix.**

**Roxas: She says she will some day, and after owning a video game company, she'll take over the world. **

**Sora: ... That's a scary thought.**

**Roxas: Indeed it is. Anyway, she does own Destiny Xeno and probably any of the other random characters that may pop-up.**

**Sora: Yup, and there are random Final Fantasy Crossovers because _SOMEBODY'S_ too lazy to make up last names.**

**:...:...:**

_...The pieces came quickly together and the evil grin came back to my face and left Axel's. It was replaced with a shocked expression. In no time, my almost demolished sword was perfect as it once was before. I held it by my throat– space between it and me obviously -the blade facing a shocked Axel._

_"I'm Destiny," I alerted him. "__'Got it memorized?' "_

_He smirked at my imitation of him and nodded, "How could I have ever thought about giving up such an intriguing battle?" To my surprise, fire surround his hands- which I now noticed were covered in bear black gloves- and spun in a circular motion. I watched it spin and soon form two silver and crimson red Chakrams._

_"Don't worry __Destiny," Axel sneered, going into an offensive battle stance. "I'll go easy on you."_

**:...:...:**

Chapter 2

Moon

"I bet you will."

Both Axel and I whirled our heads in the direction of the voice. Much to my dismay and surprise, Prof. DiZ stood in his odd outfit, bandages, belt with pockets, and all, crossing his arms and shaking his head slowly.

"Now I knew you were a juvenile delinquent but this," he sighed. "This is just ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes and shouted, "What the hell are you teaching this dude!? God, you've got this idiot starting crap with me!"

Prof. DiZ shook his head once and then chuckled. "And you just _had_ to fight back, Destiny?"

I cringed at his come back and crouched down fairly and kept my swords to my sides. "Shut up!" I shouted. Then, I rushed into him as fast as I could, ready to strike.

All of a sudden, a barrier appeared in front of him and knocked me to the ground. I stumbled to gain balance but skidded on to my side, eyes shut tight. I shook my head hastily and then stood up. Now, I was pissed. I could feel my anger about to spew into my aura. I could see the fringes of my aura darken from the corner of my eye.

"I hate you!" I shouted at the bandaged idiot.

Once again I rushed in to DiZ, but this time, I sliced his barrier into parts. Gasps and shocked expressions doubled and widened as DiZ grabbed hold of my swords. I only paid attention to him, I only focused on him. Sweat dripped from my head and down my jaw line. I could feel my face got even hotter with numbers of my black hair embrace my jaw line while the long hair at the back of my head lay torpidly on my back while I tried to slice my swords in to DiZ's collarbones.

But DiZ was tougher than he looked; he stood perfectly planted on both feet as if nothing was going on. He just held the swords inches from his collarbones and kept his head in my direction. I could even see one hazel eye that peeked through the red bandages glare at me.

"You know, if you were to stop now, you may not get expelled."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!" I swiped my swords away and turned my head to the ground. Although I did it in a way nobody would realize now, I had basically given up.

DiZ placed his arms behind his back and shook his head, "Now where have I heard that before?" He asked himself. He then shrugged and looked up at Axel and I. "You two follow me."

Oddly, both Axel and I sighed at once and began taking steps.

"And for goodness sake, get rid of those weapons."

I chuckled a bit and noticed my aura cool and then disappear. I even heard Axel let out a small laugh as his chakrams disappeared in a flame.

My arms went from silver to peach and soon enough, I had hands and fingers. I stretched my arms out over my head and let out a yawn. When I shut my mouth, I glanced around the area. Everywhere, people were staring. As usual, I got more unwanted attention.

"You two head straight to the Head Master's office, I'm sure Axel knows the way," DiZ said eyeing the redhead. Axel nodded while I stiffed a giggle. How could this idiot know where the Principal's office was? He probably wasn't even sure which room he slept in. Yet, he nodded because he knows _everything_. Idiot.

Still, I bobbed my head and stood quietly side by side with the inferior demon while DiZ walked another way quickly. When Axel started stepping I followed him taking more silent steps than he did. As we walked I caught some glances of fearful students; all terrified, appearing as if Axel and I would destroy them at any given moment. I tried so hard not to laugh at their faces or to yell at them for being stupid. I'm aware that I'm dangerous, but I'm not a killing machine.

That's when I caught of glance of Axel flash his sparkling white teeth at a small squirmy kid who looked too young to be in our school. The kid jumped and took several steps back, hiding behind a friend.

"What are you doing?" I demanded an answer from the green eyed fool.

"Just making them squirm," the demon said giving me his sinister sneer.

I huffed and took another at the kid. He was shaking somewhat. It was rather pleasurable to have people writhe at your sight. I had never really thought about how much of an impact it had. I smirked and turned up to Axel, "So how can we really make them shake?"

Axel cocked an eyebrow but still kept his sneer. He stopped walking and bowed. Immediately, I blushed but I really reddened once he held his hand out to me.

"What are you—?"

"Shall we walk together Miss. Xeno?"

I shook my head slowly and chuckled yet I took his hand and curtsied, "Of course my sweet sweet Pyromaniac." I took his hand –which was slightly colder than most demons- and flashed a daring smile to the crowd. Some people stepped back, others held looks of confusion, but I wanted more. I wanted screams.

"You know Axel," I said in a loud mutter. "You're not the only insane immortal around."

"Oh really?"

I nodded, "I've never told anyone this but I also have an obsession."

"And what might that obsession be?"

I listened carefully to see if I had the attention of everyone around me. I could feel their stares and for once, they were a wonderful feeling.

"I'm a murder. I can't rest till I feel your blood gush between my finger tips." I lifted up a hand and gradually formed a fist with it. As I did, blood oozed from my fingers and palm. The red liquid trickled down my arm calmly. I heard gasps and a couple small shrieks when I lifted my arm and pressed the tip of my tongue on the pathway of the blood.

Axel's sneered widened when I small drop feel onto to my tongue and I licked it off. I wasn't sure if he was excited or disgusted. The dude was pretty twisted.

I held my arm out to him, "Want some?"

He took my arm and swiped a bit of the liquid with his finger and put it in his mouth, "Yum."

I laughed and grabbed his arm with my blood arm and said, "Come on! You can bite off my arm when we're inside!"

Axel snickered, "Fine. But can I have a leg too?"

I nodded, "Of course Pyromaniac!" With that, I dragged him into running with me into the school.

* * *

When we were inside, I laughing came to a rest and we were abnormally quiet. But what was odder was that Axel kept one arm around my waist and I lay my head on his arm. We were too close for comfort and definitely too close for two people who just met. I tilted a head up to my playful enemy and smiled. Axel was great, even if he was a total freak. He was just someone who I saw was easy to talk to. He could just get it.

"He's just ahead."

I shook my head, escaping my daze. I turned from Axel to up ahead. A man with silver hair, yellowish hazel eyes, tan skin, and a black cloak stood before us. When we approached him I saw the details of his cloak. His silver zipper was embellished was a useless silver semi circle and silver pull strings. Under his bell shaped sleeves were bear black gloves and under his half zipped cloak were black boots.

His mouth was twisted smile stood still on his face and his jaded eyes made me shift closer to Axel.

The red head kept the same board expression on his face the way the head master's eyes were. He let go of my when we were only feet away from the terrifying man yet I only grabbed his arm he had on me and dug my nails into his skin. It was only now I realized Axel didn't have his jacket and his sleeves were pushed up.

"Well," the silver haired man started. "The year just starts and I see your face. How exciting."

Axel smirked and agreed, "Good to see you to Xemnas."

"It's Head Master. Just Head Master when it's coming from you," Xemnas clarified. He turned to me, "Same goes to you, child."

I squeezed Axel's arm again. Xemnas was a freak. No, he was a super freak. He was twisted in all the wrong was; especially in the face. His icy stare was killing me. The way he barely blinked, and when he did, it was a slow thoughtful blink. It just wasn't right.

"I'm told you fought with Professor DiZ," he said calmly. "And you broke through his barrier."

I nodded and took tiny pace back.

"Amazing strength you must have built in you," Xemnas said. He took a long stride forward, long enough for him to be up close to him. He bent down slowly with his eyes lowered to the ground. I stared at him, shaking. I thought that now he would kill me, end my life for good. Suddenly, his eyes flashed straight to mine.

"Axel!" I squeaked. I dug my nails into his skin at deepest and hid my face on his arm. I shut my eyes so tight I felt like my lids would bleed.

"De-Destiny."

I quickly remembered the sound of Axel's voice, but the tone of it knocked me off. It was shaky and weak. I opened one eyes slightly up to the red to see him smiling down at weakly.

"It hurts," he choked.

I cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at me hand. My nails had stabbed right into his arm and a clear liquid leaked out.

"Oh!" I tore out my nails from him only to see they had grown to an anomalous height. I shook my hands heaps of times till my nails returned to the usual length.

"Amazing," I heard Xemnas mutter. I clenched my fist and still fearful looked at him. "May we go now?"

Xemnas glanced at me and nodded, "Do not abuse your strength Destiny by fighting your elders."

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Xemnas nodded, took another look at Axel and then turned his back on us and walked away.

I rolled my eyes again, "Jerk." I then looked at Axel's arm; the liquid gushed out which made me wince. "Come to my room."

Axel raised an eyebrow, "We're not even dating and you want to take things to the next level?"

"Shut up!" I demanded. I grabbed his hand and lugged him through out the hall. "I'm going to fix your cut stupid."

* * *

The white textile had been wrapped around Axel's lesion minutes after we came to my room. Now, he sat on my bed fumbling with his fingers while I leaned against the side of my sepia brown bookcase.

It was quiet between us two; no words were being passed around space. Some casual sounds of either of us shifting from our places but nothing more than that. I stared at my foot crossed over my other foot and crossed my arms waiting for Axel to say something. I waited for five seconds but still nothing came from his mouth. I sighed and opened mine, "Sora will be pissed when she sees you here."

Axel nodded slowly. Then he stood up and stretched. With his arms still above his head he said, "I guess I'll be going then."

I nodded and walked to the bole brown door. I turned the knob and held it open for the demon. Axel walked over casually to the door, I watched him as he did. Soon, he stood in front of me, not facing me but the outside world around us.

"Axel," I mumbled.

"Hm?" He asked glancing down at me trough half open eyes.

I opened my mouth but then closed it. Instead of saying what was on my mind, I shook my head. "Never mind."

Axel nodded and left the room; I shut the door behind him. Then I let out a loud sigh and jumped face first into my bed. The sheets devoured me with their gentleness. I snuggled deeper into my divan and shouted plenty of curse words into it.

I was pissed, very pissed; pissed that I had allowed myself to get so close to that awful demon. What was wrong with me? What could that demon have to offer that would even appeal to me?

I moaned into my sheets; a moan that asked them to solve my problems. But that was impossible; my sheets were stubborn. I lifted my head a tad bit to my alarm clock on one of my bedside tables; it was about 3:20. I bashed my head into my pillow and turned to the side. There I lay lifelessly with not a thought going through my head. My mind was empty, as was my body.

Impulsively, my eyes broadened to a hefty size. I had lied to myself. Now, this wasn't odd but it was what I had lied about that was peculiar. Out of no where, a flash of _him_ – I refused to use _his_ name – came to my head.

_His_ dark red smears under his eyes, _his_ mind-blowing blue eyes, _his_ miraculous good looks, _his_ skin.

It was _his_ skin, I had lied about it. _His_ skin was never peach, it had been pale, pure pale. I knew my skin had been pale but his, it was almost white; maybe it was white. I wasn't sure. I lowered my eyes and hid them behind my eyelashes.

_He_ was attractive no doubt, but there had to be more to _him_; there just had to be. Like, why had _he_ held an umbrella over his head? And why _he_ had that pained look on _his_ face that one time? There were some many questions I wanted to ask _him_, some many questions I would probably never find an answer to.

Out of the blue, a rap thumped against my door. I groan while I arose and strolled to my door. I turned the knob and opened the door with an irritated expression. The door revealed the aggravating conversationalist I had met earlier this day. My frowned deepened whilst I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Selphie…" I muttered. "Wha—?"

"I saw you holding hands with Axel," she cut me off in an angry tone.

"That was—"

Selphie pushed me out of the way and stepped into my room; uninvited of course. I sighed and shut the door. When I had turned around, she stood not so far from me with crossed arms and an angry expression. I cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the door.

"Do you know how stupid that was!?" Selphie demanded an answer.

I stiffed a laugh. Angry Selphie was much more entertaining than happy Selphie. "Then I guess you don't want to hear about the make out session?"

Selphie wheezed and threw herself on to my bed, shocked. "You slept with him!?"

I shook my head rapidly at her response to her taut. I waved my hands defensively, "No. Of course not! It was a joke Selphie!"

"Oh thank goodness," she exhaled and fell onto my crumpled sheets, her feet still touching the ground.

"Oh Selphie," I smiled. I waltzed over to her and also threw my back on the bed. I brought my knees together and lay my hands on my sides.

"You really scared me Destiny," Selphie chuckled. "I thought you had ruined your chances."

I cocked a brow, "Ruined my chances?"

"Yes," she nodded. "At being the first none vampire to go along with the vampires."

"Why would I ever qualify for that?" I asked. I would never want to hang out with blood sucking immortals; especially with _him_ being apart of them. I was trying to avoid him and I don't think hanging out with _his_ crew was the best way to do it.

"Hello," Selphie bellowed. "Don't act like you didn't notice all the people staring at you with Sora!"

"They were staring at me?" I lied. I had caught a couple glances but I forced myself to believe that all those looks were for Sora, not for me. Most of them had been, no surprise, Sora was gorgeous. Yet, people had given my looks, like they couldn't believe Sora would want to be seen with someone like me.

"Obviously," Selphie giggled. "And then you talked to Roxas," she moaned. "Ah, Roxas."

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, "That… Thing… Is a waste of time. I don't even know how anybody can stand him."

Selphie sniggered, "Don't act like you don't like him Destiny."

I huffed, "I don't."

"Liar."

"Freak obsessed."

Selphie sat up, "Call me whatever you want. At least I'm up front with how I feel."

I considered that and also sat up. "I am up front. I don't like _him_. _His_ looks on the other hand…"

The brunette giggled again and I smirked. It wasn't a lie at all. I did enjoy his looks, I enjoyed them a lot. But I hated the person inside the body. The person was dead to me.

"Selphie, what is he?" I asked, remembering my questions.

"You didn't notice?" Selphie elevated a brow. "I thought you would have gotten it by the looks. He's a vampire."

I nodded slowly; it made sense. Vampires were stunningly good-looking. Nobody could have been born with looks as great as those.

"I thought you would have been able to guess by the umbrella," Selphie stated. "You know, how all vampires need to be hidden from the sun or if they don't they'll shine like a crystal in light."

I nodded. I actually hadn't known, in fact, I hadn't known anything about immortal creatures. My parents hadn't informed on anything about them; but like I'd tell Selphie that.

I stood up and ambled over to the door, "Well, that was a nice talk. But Sora will be back—"

"Sora!" Selphie cried jumping off the bed and on to her feet. "Maybe she can introduce us to Riku, and Kairi, and Namine! Ohmygosh! Wouldn't it be AMAZING if she could get us close to Roxas!?"

I frowned a deep, irritated frown. Wow did everything Selphie and I talked about always ended up having us get close to _him_?

"I suppose but—"

"Maybe their at the Vampire's lounge?" Selphie cooed and grabbed my arm.

"The Vampire's have a lounge?" I questioned.

The brunette led me out of the room, "Well it's not official but they always hang out at this one place so now it's got the nickname of the vampire lounge."

I closed the door behind us, "How do you know all this?"

"I've got connections."

"Those must be _some_ connections."

* * *

It wasn't long after that Selphie had dragged me through out the school to get to this lounge. We had been running the whole time, and hen we finally stopped, I leaned against a wall panting.

"S-Selphie," I wheezed. "N-No more running… Ever."

I took a few more breaths before I turned my head from the ceiling and to the fairy. Selphie stood arms clasped together peeking into a door way. Small sweat drops drips from her head and she looked anxious. I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"The lounge," she informed.

I raised both of my brows and pushed her aside to get a quick glimpse.

The lounge was beautiful, like the people in it. All the furniture was different shades of red and black. The windows also had curtains of black in front of them, blocking any sunlight that might have tried to shine through. There were couches, a small and fridge, a coffee table, single chairs, for and odd reason, black roses in delicate vases and the vases on small tables, lighten candles along all the walls, an old-fashion yet charming chandelier right in the center of the room, and of course, vampires.

Oh the vampires, all so different, all so magnificent. Even though they all had qualities that separated them from one another they had one quality that kept them looking all alike. They all had the strange red almost black smears under their eyes.

I scanned the room and spotted Sora. Unfortunately, he sat one side of her on a couch. On the other side was a pretty, slightly curved red head with deep ocean blue. Sitting on an arm chair close to her and hold a sketch book was a stunning, slim blonde with pale blue gray eyes. I gasped at the sight an averted my eyes from her to a silver haired male with long silver bangs over his eyes. It was hard to tell but I figured out that his eyes were indeed a blue-green. He stood tall with an arm on the armchair of the blonde and a cocky smirk. He flashed his sparkling white teeth at the red head who flashed her own straight white teeth back at him.

"Who are _they_?" I asked Selphie, still staring at the group of vampires with him. It was clear they were the most attractive of all the vampires. I couldn't decide which one was the most exquisite. Maybe him or the blonde girl with the sketch book; but then again, Sora was looking better than usually in the lit darkness of the room.

"Namine Highwind, Riku Loire, and Kairi Almasy," she said gesturing to each person as she spoke their names. "I believe you know the other two."

I nodded, "They're all so beautiful."

"Yeah," Selphie agreed. "Namine is Roxas' girlfriend."

"Lucky them," I muttered. I then stepped away from the wall and walked over to the other side of hall and slanted on its wall. "Let's go Selphie; I feel like a stalker."

"Just a little longer," Selphie whispered. "Hey, isn't weird how even though they're dating, Roxas and Namine have never touched one another?"

"Maybe they don't believe in public displays of affection," I suggested.

"Maybe," Selphie cooed. She sighed and turned from the Vampire's Lounge to me. "Don't you just wish you were a vampire?"

"And miss the great satisfaction of being a witch?" I asked sarcastically. "Hell no."

"Hey, it's better than being called a 'fairy'," Selphie sneered.

I smirked back and crossed my arms. I really did wish I could walk into that lounge. It would be such a confidence boost to walk in there on the arm of a beautiful male on my arm and shine my own pair of straight, white teeth at all the jealous female vampires. I chuckled at the thought.

"What're you laughing about?"

"Just thinking," I admitted. "Wouldn't it be hilarious for one of us to walk in there hang on to the arm of some attractive guy vampire?"

"As in 'one of us', you mean you," Selphie clarified. Her smirked darkened. "And as in 'some attractive guy vampire' you mean Roxas."

I gasped. Why would I ever want to be seen with _him_? _He_ was evil. **Evil**. I could feel my cheeks go hot while I bite my bottom lip.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like _him_, just _his_ outsides," I insisted.

"Oh bull!" Selphie stated, pushing herself off the wall. "I can see it in your eyes. There's something about him that attracts you to him."

My cheeks reddened once more, deeper than the shade they already were. Selphie was right; there was something that made me want to observe the male, which made me want to talk to the male, which made me want to hold the male.

"So there _may_ be," I admitted. "But like I'd stand a chance. Ha, like _he'd_ stand a chance."

Selphie and I laughed together. Then Selphie held her arms up, like she was holding someone.

"Come on Destiny," Selphie fussed. "Wouldn't it be romantic to have you and Roxas stand alone outside on a dark night only lit by the moon?" She swayed a bit. "Holding each other, swaying close together. Then, he'd pull away gently and say 'Oh Destiny. How these past few days have been. I've learned so much about myself than I have with anybody else. You're so much better than that Namine.' He'd take a deep breath and say 'I've been meaning to tell you something.' Then you'd say in a sweet innocent voice – with an innocent face to match it if I may mention – 'what is it Roxas, dear?' He'd dip you slightly," Selphie bent down a little and looked into her arms. "And say in that sexy voice of his, 'I love you Destiny. I always have and always will love.' Then he'd lean in closer to your lips and—"

"And I'd punch the bastard out!" I declared.

Selphie hooted in hilarity, "No silly!" She clasped her hands together and tilted her head to the ceiling with a dreaming expression on her face. "He'd lay his sweet lips against yours, bringing you into a kiss of ecstasy."

I put my hand on my hips and shook my head gradually, "You've really thought about this haven't you?"

Selphie nodded with excitement, "Except, your not the girl."

I laughed with mirth and reached out for my long hair. I pulled off a rubber band from my wrist and tied my hair into a messy bun.

"Oh Selphie!" I exclaimed, still laughing. I crouched down in an attempt to catch my breath from all the laughter. Selphie's fantasy was entertaining; but not something that I could ever dream up.

"Oh, like you've got anything better?" She huffed with her hands on her hips. She pushed out her bottom lip and pulled the tips of her eyebrows inwards.

I refused to chuckle once more and turned from her face. I out a finger on my bottom lip and thought. I really didn't have anything better. I wasn't the type to dream about random vampires if Selphie hadn't noticed.

"You're right," I confessed. "I don't."

"Really?" Selphie asked, perplexed.

"Yeah," I bobbed my head up and down. "I don't thinking about arbitrary bloodsuckers in my spare time. Pssh, your spare time is probably all the time."

Selphie huffed while I laughed with tears streaming down my cheeks. Whether Selphie found if funny or not, her obsession with him was humorous, very humorous indeed.

"Why, I never thought I'd see tears fall from your eyes. Miracles truly do exist."

Immediately my eyes grew large and I stayed crouched down. _He_ was standing right in front of me; I recognized his black and red skater shoes – which were pretty odd because he didn't seem the skater type – from before. All though, I believe it was his harmonious tone that had me first. I took one very deep breath and straightened myself. Much to my dislike, he stood alongside with all his beautiful friends. Namine held a dull expression, Kairi smiled politely, Riku's lips were in a straight line but his eyes looked interested, Sora cocking a brow, and evidently, _he_ frowned deeply. I glanced at Selphie from the corner of my eye. She looked as if she was about to fate. They probably loved they way they made everyone else feel; impressed and self conscious. They were not going to get those feelings out of me. What they were going to get was one pissed off witch.

"They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of laughter," I corrected him. "I knew you were a bastard but stupid? Now this is just hilarious."

"I'm too smart too be stupid, even to act stupid," he stated. "But you—"

"What's it like in there?" Selphie questioned the vampires. All their focus went from me to her, all off them looking puzzled. Well, almost all of them. Namine kept her same calm appearance. I on the other hand was with the rest of the vampires. How could Selphie ask such a stupid question? It was at that moment I wanted to slam both our heads into walls. Hers for asking that question and mine for sticking by her.

"It's, um, nice," Kairi smiled. Her voice was sweet and musical. Not too high pitched but not too deep. It was very nice to listen too.

Namine nodded, "Very." Although it was a short talk, Namine's voice settle and calming. It mad me upset because it stopped me from concentrating on Roxas.

"You'd like it," Riku added. His voice was pleasurable and very passionate. I think it distracted me more than Namine's. I hoped he wasn't very talkative because it was possible to get drunk off of his tone of voice.

It was obvious who my favorite was though. He was and he always would be; but I'd never tell anyone that.

"Well, since we've got that figured out," I declared. "Selphie and I will be leaving." I turned around quickly and grabbed Selphie's wrist, pulling her with me.

Selphie pulled her arm away from me. "I want to stay and talk to our new friends," she wined.

I smacked my hand over my face and dragged it down. Why couldn't Selphie just understand we didn't belong with these people? We just, didn't.

I turned my head back to her and sneered, "Try not to die on me. You look like your about to faint." I pouted like a child with the corners of my mouth turned upwards. "Roxy too much for you too handle?"

Selphie huffed and opened her mouth but closed it. She smirked and rolled her eyes. She finally understood when I was just playing around with her. I was thankful she finally understood when I messing around.

I turned my back on them, casually waving and took my first step to my room. I raised my back foot to take another step but fumbled over my other foot some how and came rushing to the ground.

Out of the blue, my tumble came to a halt. I took a glimpse down and saw one arm hanging. I turned my head and saw the most incredibly strange thing I'd seen all day. _He _– not _he_ anymore – Roxas stood, both feet comfortable close together holding out one arm. And that one arm kept grasp of my wrist gently.

Along with the others, my jaw dropped; but not for the same reason. Like them, I was in shock of the scene, but unlike them, I was stunned by the touch; Roxas' touch.

His cold finger tips touched my hot palm. I prayed at that moment my hands weren't sweaty. I doubted a drop would even be allowed to fall with Roxas' cold hands probably turning them to ice. They were freezing, so insanely cold. Yet, they were comforting. I was probably the only person that would find such a touch so soothing.

Suddenly, Roxas heaved my close and then lowered my slightly, he had me in a dip; one hand against my back, the other holding my hand. I couldn't tell if it was his delicate cold fingers touching me or that fact that I was nervous that sent a shiver up my spine.

I averted my eyes from his hands and to his face; his beautiful, attractive, bloodsucking face. I wanted to grab hold of his jaw line and touch his soft, snow white skin. I moved from his skin to his eyes. I had thought my heart stopped when I gazed into his blue eyes. I couldn't look away, I couldn't move. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I was breathing.

Roxas brought me up closer to him, so close that his magnificent scent was strong than ever. It almost intoxicated me with just a small whiff.

"All we need is the moon," he whispered in his musical tone.

I blinked, lost in his eyes. The moon, the moon, the moon… Where had I heard the moon? The moon was so far away... The moon was always in ridiculous fantasies…

I gasped and came to my senses. Roxas had been listening to Selphie and my conversation! Not only was he handsome but now he had to have an excellent sense of hearing!? I was going to get him; I was going to kill him. How dare he invade in our conversation?

I struck my knee into his stomach at rapid speed. He winced and grabbed hold on his stomach. Before I could fall to the ground, I balanced myself and rose straight to my feet. I shot one angry glare at the bastard and then ran right past his crew and Selphie shouting out Axel's name.

* * *

"Axel!" I shouted. "Axel!"

Somehow, I had run to the place where I first saw Axel, the demon's pit. With my eyes I searched the premises but found no redheaded demon.

"Axel?" I squeaked once before falling to my knees. The dry grass crumbled under me which made my knees itch quite a bit. A gust of wind blew by me, my dark bangs followed along with the rhythm of the wind. My gazed down at the grass following the wind's direction. The moment was peaceful and tranquil, yet, I felt anger and hate. I thumped my fist into the pasture repeatedly. I shut my black eyes and pulled pieces of grass out of they're places and threw them around. My anger was at an all time high. To tell the truth, I didn't know why. All I knew was that I was enraged. I rose to my feet quickly and dashed into the trees behind the demons pit. I didn't care where I went and I didn't care if I'd ever come back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please read an review. Well.. You've probably already read it so just please review xD. **


	3. Laugh

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing! **

**... nothing being Destiny Xeno and Fate Academy xD**

**:...:...:**

_..."Axel!" I shouted. "Axel!"_

_Somehow, I had run to the place where I first saw Axel, the demon's pit. With my eyes I searched the premises but found no redheaded demon._

_"Axel?" I squeaked once before falling to my knees. The dry grass crumbled under me which made my knees itch quite a bit. A gust of wind blew by me, my dark bangs followed along with the rhythm of the wind. My gazed down at the grass following the wind's direction. The moment was peaceful and tranquil, yet, I felt anger and hate. I thumped my fist into the pasture repeatedly. I shut my black eyes and pulled pieces of grass out of they're places and threw them around. My anger was at an all time high. To tell the truth, I didn't know why. All I knew was that I was enraged. I rose to my feet quickly and dashed into the trees behind the demons pit. I didn't care where I went and I didn't care if I'd ever come back._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 3

Laugh

6:02 is what my digital alarm clock stated.

I glanced at Sora who lay quietly in her bed, tucked deep under her sheets. Even asleep, she was beautiful; not a single hair out of place, not even any dribble, nothing, just pure beauty. I inaudibly crept from the front door- past Sora –to the bathroom door. I turned the doorknob slowly and snuck onto the washroom.

After gradually closing the door, I took a deep breath of relief. I had managed to sneak in without being noticed. I knew I could have used magic but I was afraid Sora may have sensed it and awoken. Sneaking in was much easier; maybe not safer, but defiantly easier.

I browsed the cosmic latte bathroom with seashell white accessories- the accessories being the mats, cupboards, counter, drawers, bathtub, and toilet.

Like our sides of the room, all my belongings were on the right. I could tell since my toothbrush was on that side and another one was on the other. It was the silver sink that separated us.

I crouched down and opened one of the drawers on my side. The doormen had set up nicely. The organized all my possessions very well. I opened a cupboard under a drawer and found that my belongings there were also put together neatly. I would have to thank them some time soon.

I stood up and gasped when I my image in the mirror gasping at me.

My dark hair was tangled with a number of untraceable bits and pieces and its usual shine was vanquished by a disgusting color of many shades brown. My naturally black eyes were Venetian red and my peachy skin was smeared in the colors of earth; such as myrtle green, seal brown, hunter green, and bistre brown. I touched my mouth gingerly. Specks of the unknown lay on my orifice. I licked my lips and unbuttoned my vest.

My uniform - like the rest of me - was covered in grime. I would have to use a quite a bit of magic to clean off all this dirt of my outfit. I sighed and dropped my vest to the ground.

Now I was on to my dress shirt and tie. After pulling off my tie, I stared at the buttons suffocating from my white shirt trying to keep closure of my large chest.

I couldn't help but envy Namine just a bit. She was slim and probably never had her shirts stretch; even Kairi who was just a tad bit chestier than Namine but no where at my level had it better. I then thought of Sora who was more developed so to say than me. Perfect Sora. I huffed and unbuttoned my shirt.

I was lost in thought when I had come to my skirt. I was thinking about my how I'd survive in this school if I kept lowering my self esteem. I had to be tough, like before. I knew I was softening, I just couldn't figure out why.

My skirt fell to my feet. I stepped over it and bent down to pull off my socks. They were helpless; my guess is from that running, my socks had gotten hit with the most filth. I slipped them down quickly and pulled them off with my grubby shoes.

My clothes and moccasins shoes lay in a pile close the toilet. Now I stood in my underwear staring at my half naked in the mirror. As usual, I was self conscious. So self conscious.

I turned my back on the mirror and stepped strolled to the shower. I grabbed a hunter green towel off one of the white railings. I hung it over the shower door. Then I opened the door, stepped in and turned on the water.

Arctic, bitter water droplets plummeted on to the top of my head and slide down my body. I flung my head towards the shower head. I shut my eyes when the droplets came to my eyes.

I slipped off my underwear and hurled it over the shower door. I then picked up a near by bar of soap and lathered it up with my hands. I used to bar to stroke my neck slowly. The foam slid down my neckline; the feeling was dead.

Everything felt dead, everything felt… Deceased.

Everything but his touch.

Odd wasn't it?

The person I hated held a firm grip of the touch I craved for.

I caressed the bar of soap while thinking about his hand in mine; his cold, icy skin touching my heat. It was a scary thought, a relaxing thought.

I sighed; so much confusion was running around in my head. I'd hoped my trip would have cleared my head. And it had, honestly; but, after my little adventure, I was back to the depression state.

I pulled the elastic band off my hair. I flung to the ceiling and watched it fall back into my palm. I clenched my first; nothing could pleasure me.

I opened my mouth for the cold drops to enter. Some how, they weren't cold enough. Nothing would ever be right, not after what I had experienced. I hated this feeling, this feeling of want, of need. Normally, I could control myself, but this was another story. This was another situation not like the others. This was… Roxas.

I turned of the tap in a flash. I was clean enough and this shower was just a waste of water; I would never feel comfort again.

I pulled the towel off the door and wrapped it around my wet body.

"Aeroga," I muttered.

My clothes a rose and blew wildly for a moment and then dropped neatly to the ground. I wanted it to be quick. I didn't have time for any fancy magic.

I stepped out of the shower and threw my towel aside. I walked to my clothes, picked them up, and put them on.

I was holding my shoes and fidgeting with the hem of my skirt when I walked out of the bathroom. When I looked up from my skirt I was surprised.

Sora stood- with crossed arms and looking irritated -in grey sweatpants and a large white t-shirt staring at me. I was stunned that even in such clothes; she still remained striking.

"Um...?" I murmured. What else could I have said? I was at a lost of words. Sora had probably been awake the whole time- not mention the fact that I'd probably taken too long in the shower.

I glanced down at my toes and shifted my weight from side to side. I was waiting for her to question me, waiting for her to make me come out with it.

"We need to come up with a showering schedule."

My jaw dropped as I looked at her with disbelief. She shrugged and walked right past me, as if nothing had happened. I blinked a multiply of times before coming to my senses. If Sora wanted to act like nothing had occurred, than I would too.

I closed my mouth and walked to my wardrobe. I opened the long doors and searched for a pair of socks. I pulled out pair of thigh high white socks and sighed. Too lazy to search for another pair, I strolled over to my bed. I sat down and lifted one of my legs. I examined it first; not a hair on it or my other leg. I picked up a sock and slowly slid it down my leg.

"Sexy."

My head whirled to the windows at the end of the room. A very unlucky redheaded – who's hair was tied up today strangely - demon stood smirking on a tree branch and leaning onto the window.

I shot up and raced to the window.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted.

"Lower your voice, damn it!" Axel said in a loud whisper. "You don't want the vampire hearing us, do you?"

I pouted and held my hand out towards him. "Get in here!"

"How about…" Axel sneered, taking my hand. "You get out here!?"

The redhead pulled me outside so fast I didn't have a chance to escape. Too fast, he leaped from the branch and onto another.

"Axel!" I shouted. The speed was too much for me yet he kept going. I flung my arms around his neck and he held me in a bridal style while he jumped from branch to branch.

The wind whipped my face which made me blush and move closer to Axel.

"Axel!" I shouted into him.

Axel only laughed his challenging laugh and leaped faster.

I clenched onto his suit jacket and peeked over his shoulder. We were far from my room. I was lucky that outside of my room was a forest or I would have never known where Axel and I would have ended up.

Suddenly, I felt one of my legs go cold. I gazed at my now both bare legs.

"My sock you idiot!" I shouted, lifting my head to Axel.

My mouth opened when I caught a glimpse of Axel. He looked so, different in this dark; so strong, so cunning. There was not a smile, but a line; a thick line across his lips. His face was stone cold. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, it was all so unclear.

I took one of my hands from his jacket and touched his face gingerly. He was cold, not as cold as others but cold. I ran my finger down his jaw line, to his chin. When I had reached the tip he turned down to me.

I stared at him, puzzled. He looked back at me with the same expression. We gawked at each other while soaring through the dark forest.

We brushed by leaves, branches, but nothing felt as real as this simple stare. Nothing was real but this stare and the space between us. Something made me hate the space; it made believe Axel also hated the space. We had to close it because it was too real.

I blinked once and then leaned in closer. I did not know what had overwhelmed me. I didn't know what had overwhelmed him since he was also moving in. Still both of us kept the stare; still both of us wanted to annihilate the space. What better to destroy than our lips? With just centimeters between us, we leaned in and –

"Destiny!"

My head shot to my left. Also leaping from branch to branch was the very gorgeous but bad timed Sora. Not only did she have bad timing but she had such a stare of hate, it was hard to keep looking at her.

Her cold eyes flickered from me to my redhead. "What's wrong with you? Making her need you wasn't enough? Now you have to kidnap her!?"

Axel flashed an angered frown at Sora. "Shut up! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Liar!" Sora shouted. "You sick, _sick_ demon! How dare you even propose that this has nothing to do with me!? If you start hurting my friends, you start hurting me." She smirked. "And I don't like getting hurt!"

Axel also smirked, making me shiver. Whatever he was going to do next could possibly cost my life. "Then my guess is you won't like this."

He dropped my legs quickly and grabbed hold of my waist. I shrieked in terror and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer than ever.

"Axel!" I shouted. "Stop it!"

It was as if I was on mute to him. He only leaped a couple more branches – Sora following of course – with his dark stare I had seen earlier.

"Let her go!" Sora shouted.

Apparently he had muted her also because he did the very opposite of that. He leaped off one branch, but instead of stretching his long legs out for another, he turned him and me to the ground, head first.

I clung onto him with my life in thought. He was going to risk us because he didn't feel like following instructions? That idiot!

"I won't hurt you," His voice whispered in my ear. It was soft, soft and sweet. "I promise."

I only nodded once and shut my eyes. I couldn't speaking or open my eyes again. Maybe it was the rush of the wind, or Axel. But something had me still; something had me, something always did.

I felt my hair rise. Something wasn't right. I opened my eyes to see that the ground was upcoming and not only that, but Axel had adjusted us so that he would feel the pain of the ground beneath us first.

"Axel..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes again and hung on to him.

I hit the ground soon after a thump. But then I was off of it, then on, then off, then on again. I realized that Axel and I were rolling on the ground. I didn't know where and honestly, I just didn't care.

Out of the blue, we came to a halt. My eyes fluttered open. I was surprised to see Axel beneath me smiling smugly.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, nothing," He said, still with the arrogant grin on his face. "So what's it like to be on top?"

I rolled my eyes and heaved myself up. I sat on him, a leg at each side of him. "Kind of good; Yay, for female dominance."

"Screw female dominance." Axel jerked me close and rolled over so I lay on the grass. He now leaned over me close, a knee and hand on either side of me.

"Screw you," I chortled. Axel just leaned closer which made my chuckle more upsetting.

"Would you?" Axel's voice screamed of desire. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Would I what?" I asked quietly. "Screw you?"

Axel nodded and lowered his eyelids. I brought my arms to my chest and tilted my head upwards.

"Destiny!"

I growled at the sound of Sora's voice and looked past Axel. The demon also turned his head back and glared at the stunning brunette.

"Sora…" Axel sniggered sinful. He moved off of me – much to my protest – and lay by my side. He propped himself up with his arm and caressed my bare thigh, raising my skirt a little. "Must you always come in at the wrong times?"

I stared up at Sora's gasping face with my own blushing face. I sat on my legs and shifted closer to Axel.

Sora shook her head slowly, coming back to reality. "What was with that stunt!? You could have gotten her killed!"

"Aw, worried about her safety I see," Axel cooed. "Good to know. But you can stop worrying because she's in good hands."

"Your hands good. Ha. She knows she's not safe!" Sora argued.

They talked about me as if I wasn't there; like I always need them to make my decisions. But I wasn't at much protest either. My mouth was dry and snapped shut. I just turned my head from Sora to Axel over and over again, watching their fight.

"I think Destiny knows when she's safe and when she's not."

"Obviously she knows she's not! Look at how red she is!"

Both of their eyes traveled to me now. I blushed a deeper shade of red and dug my face in Axel's shoulder.

This was so embarrassing. It had to come to a stop now before I exploded from embarrassment and shame.

"Don't touch him Destiny!" Sora scowled me.

I sighed and moved off of Axel. The first thing I saw was Axel's usual smirk; I blushed once again.

"You better go," he whispered to me. "Your mom's getting pretty pissed."

I giggled and stood, Axel was on his feet faster then I was on mine.

"So…" He muttered awkwardly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes from me. "Guess I'll see you around?"

I nodded and clasped my hands together. "But when?"

Axel breathed, "I don't know."

"Some time soon, I hope."

The redhead smiled a genuine smile which had the corner of my lips up too.

"Ew. Let's go," Sora whined.

I frowned. Sora couldn't let me have my peace for a moment. I mean, I really did like her but why couldn't she just get used the fact that Axel was going around me for a while.

I leaned in close to the demon, "Meet me in the library as soon as school's over, okay?"

"Agh, the library?" Axel complained. "Why there?"

"Axel…" I growled.

"Okay, okay," he said waving his hands in front of him frantically. "The library it is. But…" He raised an eyebrow and sniggered. "How will I know it's you?"

I grinned, "I'll be the one not wearing any socks."

Axel laughed and waved his arm towards Sora, "Right. I'll be there then, waiting for you. Now go before she loses it."

I nodded, still grinning and walked to Sora.

Sora glared at me coldly and grabbed my wrist, "We're out of here." She pulled me along not daring to look back. I on the other hand, stared at Axel waving and smiling. He grinned smugly back and waved lazily. I kept staring at him until he was completely out of sight. When it was only my and the vampire I turned to Sora and yanked my arm away from her.

"What the hell was that!?"

Sora turned to me with a glare that made me shiver. "That was me saving your butt!"

I winced but stood my ground, "My butt didn't need saving! I was just fine where I was."

"Don't give me that!" Sora said, raising her voice a bit more. She clasped her hands to her chest, "'I'll be the one not wearing any socks,'" She faked a giggle and crossed her arms over her chest. "So he takes you for a death trip and you ask him out? Well, I'll just tell Roxas to bite you and maybe you'll take him to bed."

I eyebrows raised and my jaw dropped all at once. Why that name? Why did she have to mention that one person? Why?

Sora's angered glare softened and she outstretched her arms. "Oh Destiny!" She gasped. "I-I didn't mean it, it was just out of anger. I can't believe I forgot you can't stand him... I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head and stepped back, "No. No… You're not!" I turned my back on her. "Don't follow me!" I then ran into the directions we were originally heading, back into the forest.

The trees were all around me. I could feel some of the moist leaves whipping against my skin. Some branches slit my clothes and cut my skin but the impact wasn't too great. I wasn't as fast a vampire or the doormen but I was fast enough to ignore the cuts the trees made on my skin.

I took a deep breath and sucked in the scents of the wet forest. I had never realized the forest was wet when Axel had held me but now that I actually ran at my own pace in the forest, I remembered how it had rained last night. It wasn't any light rain either; it was dark, heavy rain. Almost like a monsoon.

I listened to the sounds of the forest and my feet pound on the ground with each step I took. Sometimes there was the sound of splitting sticks but always, there was a crunching sound of the earth beneath my feet.

I ran faster, wanting more of the sounds, the smell, and the feelings. I wanted more of it all. I just wasn't sure if I could handle it all at one point. But then again, when was I ever sure of anything? I was always contradicting myself.

I let out a sigh and took another stepped forward. As I extended my other leg for another long stride I felt something smack against my foot. I twirled around at an attempt for balance but felt a strike of pain stab into my side. I shouted, still turning as the sharp point sliced me in a fell turn and then finally released me. I plunged to the ground and moaned when the pieces of the earth touched my wound.

I threw my arms over my head and let out an ear splitting scream. As the sound from my mouth bellowed out, I crushed the leaves under my hands. My eyes lowered and my vision soon went blurry. The pain was unbearable; I had no idea what was keeping me alive.

Suddenly, a blurry shape like what could possibly be a body moved in close to me. The only clear thing I saw was a hand with two rings on the middle and index finger, and then everything disappeared into darkness.

* * *

I could feel my eyebrows twitch. I was coming through. I struggled to open my eyes, but when I finally could open them, I wanted to snap them shut.

My beautiful angel whom I hated leaned over me with a firm line on his mouth. I noticed the corners of his mouth twitch when I glared up at him.

"Morning princess," his musical voice brought a little light into me at that moment.

"Don't call me that," I said quietly, afraid of what my own voice might sound like.

Roxas rolled his eyes and stepped away from me, "Fine."

I looked around the room, confused. I recognized the room as the nurse's quarters. Remembering Selphie had showed me this district, I used my eyes to look at the silver difficult looking equipments, ivory cupboards, the dark curtain blocking a window from letting the sun in, a door, and the counter with drawers underneath it and a sink on it. I glanced down to see I was bundled up in cosmic latte white and old lace white sheets. I looked at my arms to see the rips in my clothes had disappeared; I guessed somebody may have changed my uniform while I was out. I quickly realized that I lay in a hospital bed.

I turned to Roxas and blushed quickly. He sat lazily in a two-seat couch nearby; one arm on the arm rest, a long leg stretched on the couch, and cunning smile on his face. His glossy eyes held the gaze of my black eyes. I blinked and looking down at my fumbling fingers.

"So who got me out?"

"Out of the forest?"

I nodded.

"Riku."

"Riku?" I repeated. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. He faced the wall now but nodded.

"Oh," I muttered. "How did he know I was there?"

"He was passing by," Roxas mumbled. "Saw Sora, she looked upset. He went to go talk to her. While they talked, she had a vision; said you were hurt. Riku went to go and find you. When he did, he dragged you here."

"Sora came right?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"Went to go cancel your classes. You know, tell them about your injury?"

I nodded, "So where's Riku? And why are you here?"

"Riku's in class. And I'm here to watch you until Sora comes back."

"I see," I muttered. I would have to thank Riku. More importantly, I would have to kick Roxas out. "Well, I'm better now so you can leave."

Roxas shook his head and arose from his seat, "As much as I'd like to take that offer or shall I say command. I can't. You aren't stable enough to be on your own."

"Lies," I muttered. "I'm fine." I tugged the covers off my legs and heaved one to the edge of the bed.

Roxas was by my side in a flash. I hadn't even touched the ground and he was holding my thighs together. I gasped at the touch and hurled my head back in ecstasy. Roxas' touch was as I had remembered it; arctic cold and soothing. I was sinking into the wonderful feeling when my body suddenly went hot. I flung my head back at Roxas who was staring at me and crossing his arms.

"S-sorry," he muttered. "I know it probably stung… I have that effect on people."

I smirked, "Oh really?" I took his hands and placed them on my neck. The sensation of the cold made it feel like the blood in my neck was boiling. The sensation was like being touched by another person for the first time. It was just so different and addictive.

"Come closer," I breathed.

Roxas heaved a knee up onto the bed and slid in closer. I glanced up at his face. He had the pain looked; like he was being cut up. His eyes looked down at the space between us. It amused me how he could follow my commands yet hate me so much with that look on his face. I moved my legs around so that I was on my knees. I skidded closer into the space between Roxas' legs and sat.

"Something wrong?"

Roxas looked lost when he finally turned up to me. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" I repeated.

"Oh," he shook his head. "No, never. Not with you around."

My cheeks burned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were implying something was wrong because you were here," he answered.

"Oh. I asked because you look like something's bothering you. Glad that it doesn't have to do with me. Especially since we can't get along."

He nodded, still with the painful look. I frowned at his pain. I didn't like him but he didn't deserve to be hurt.

I brushed my hand against his frosty cheek and smiled a pathetic smile at the blond. Roxas bit his bottom lip while the corners of his lips quivered.

"Oh, so you smile when I look my worst?" I grinned.

Roxas shook his head, still holding back his laughter. Suddenly, his white teeth flashed out before me and he let out a sound so marvelous, I think my heart exploded from it. The laugh of an angel was truly amazing.

I smiled and lowered my head. How great it felt to make my depressed enemy laugh.

The frosty consciousness moved from my neck to my jaw line. I sucked in my cheeks and stared up at Roxas. He grinned at me lovingly –at least that's what I thought it looked like on his face.

"Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For... For…" He thought harder. "Well I can't think of anything but just thanks." He moved his arms from my face to my shoulders. Then he pulled me into a hug. I blinked at the action and then lowered my eyes. Our stupid clothes were defecting the icy feeling but my cheek cooled as I lay it on to his neck.

Swiftly, he moved away from me. I cocked an eyebrow when I saw his pale face.

"The nurse is about to come back and tell you to strip."

I raised both of my eyebrows now. Tell me to strip? What did I having to take off my clothes have to do with my wound? And how did Roxas know?

"How did you—"

"Destiny?"

I gawked at a woman all dressed in white holding a clipboard. I came to the conclusion she was the nurse when I saw the thermometer in her breast pocket.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you mind removing your clothes?" I caught Roxas' side glance from the corner of my eye; he was smirking at me.

"I have somebody else in another room so I'll be back in fifteen minutes." She continued.

I nodded, "All of my clothes?"

"No, just the top half."

"Okay."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room through the door; leaving a little space between the door and the wall instead of closing it fully.

"I guess you want me to leave?" Roxas said.

I shook my head, "Just, stand over there and I'll face the wall."

Roxas looked like I had just cut off my own head. I smirked and brought my hands to the first button of my vest.

Roxas swiftly turned his back on me and walked to the other side of the room.

I chuckled and began to undress. "So tell me how."

"How what?"

"How you knew she was coming." I said. "Are you like Sora? Can you see the future?"

"No," Roxas said. "It's what she was thinking."

"She was thinking about me stripping?"

"She was thinking about examining your wound."

I tossed my vest on the ground, "So you knew what she was thinking… You read her mind?"

"Yeah, it's a… Talent I've got."

"So you are like Sora. You've got those weird powers too."

"They aren't weird. Just… Different."

I giggled, "Whatever. So what am I thinking?"

"I don't know."

I tilted my head back, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I can't find your thoughts. No matter how hard I try. It's like... Your brain dead."

I pulled the sleeves of my shirt off, "Brain dead?" It was kind of hurtful to know that Roxas couldn't read my mind. Although, it did give me some pride.

"Yeah. It makes me angry sometimes because I'm used to knowing what's on everybody's mind."

"Well let's remember," I said while I threw my shirt on the floor. "I'm not everybody."

Roxas chuckled, "That's right. You're somebody."

I grinned and reached for my back. I winced and pulled my arms back to my chest. "Uh… Mind helping me out?"

Roxas was silent. I was thinking of calling his name again but then he spoke. "With your… Um… You know…"

I laughed once, "My bra?"

"Don't say it!"

I laughed again, "Okay. Can you take off the white think with the hooks for me?"

I heard Roxas laugh and his slow moving foot steps. His laugh wasn't as before it was before, it sounded nervous.

Before I knew it, his cold fingertips were touching my spine. I breathed and wondered what the wound looked like. It had to be deep for it to hurt so much.

"Whoa," I heard Roxas mutter. "The cut's huge." The arctic feeling evaporated.

I sighed, "And it hurts."

"Sorry."

"It's all right." I pulled the straps of my bra off and picked up one of the sheets. I held the sheets against my chest and flung my bra towards the wall I faced. "Can you touch it? Maybe your cold will make it feel less painful."

Roxas was quiet for a moment, and then I lost the heat in my body. I closed my eyes and breathed. The pain settled quite a bit and I was able to roll my shoulders again.

"Better?"

"Much."

Roxas hands rose to my shoulders and then back to my lower back. He continued in the motion; with each time he did, I felt tingles go up my spine.

"It's nice," I told him.

"It's supposed to be," He remarked.

I nodded and pulled a band off my wrist. I reached for my hair and pulled it all together. I was about tie it when my hand went cold. I looked over my shoulder and blushed at Roxas who was smiling slyly at me.

"Leave it down," he whispered.

I nodded and almost smiled back when I noticed the corner of his mouth twitching. I wasn't sure if he was trying to stop a laugh again or if he was in pain.

"The nurse is coming back, wrap the blanket around you and face me," Roxas said, releasing me.

I sighed and did as I was told. After wrapping the cloth around me, I turned to Roxas and grinned. "Thanks for making the pain go away."

"No problem," Roxas smiled.

We both turned our heads when we heard a noise from the door. The nurse didn't seem to mind when she saw that Roxas was still in the room, she just waltzed over and asked me to show her my back.

I stood up off of the bed and faced my back to her. She raised the blanket and touched the cut lightly.

I winced; her touch was hot, nothing like Roxas.

"Well, it was a lot worse when I had first seen it but it seems to have healed over a bit. I think all you need is a couple of bandages and maybe some pain killers."

"I'll be your pain killer," Roxas whispered too quietly for the nurse to hear. I stiffed a giggle and nodded at the nurse.

The nurse walked to the cupboards and pulled out a same container and white bandages. She gave me both.

"Would you prefer I wrap this around you or would you rather do it on your own?" She asked.

"I can manage," I informed her.

She bobbed her head up and down once, picked up all my clothes, and then handed them to me.

"Bathroom's over there," she pointed to a door.

I took them and with the blanket still around me, dragged myself over to the washroom.

* * *

When I walked out, I was surprised to see Sora still hadn't come. I was even more surprised to the school day had ended. I gave the nurse her sheet and thanked her.

"Shall we go?" Roxas asked me.

I nodded, "How long was I asleep?" I asked Roxas as we both stepped through the door.

"The whole school day it seems," Roxas chuckled. "Can't believe you missed the first day."

"Neither can I," I sighed. "What am I going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm sure Sora has got some of your work," Roxas assured me. I smiled at him and his twitching mouth. I was close to asking him about it but I thought better of it.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"So will you stay out of forests now?"

I nodded, "I don't think I have a choice."

Roxas laughed, I grinned. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. I looked around and sighed when I saw other students in the hall giving us looks. Staring at us like we were wearing giant purple hats. Some girls even gave me dirty looks which made me only move closer to my angel.

"They're looking at you Roxas."

"I'm used to it. But you... Well it seems they're just surprised." He glared at the girls who had given me dirty and growled so low that only I could hear him.

"They're jealous of you," he informed me. "The one with brown hair is probably the most jealous. She's thinking that it isn't fair that a girl like you is walking with somebody like me. She's saying 'Stupid girl. Thinks _she_ can get in with the vampires. Even more stupid if she thinks _she_ can get close to Roxas.' Ignore her. She's hopeless anyway."

I looked at the brown haired girl and gulped. Her piercing stare was also the most scary out of the group.

"And the redhead--"

I stopped in my steps, "Redhead?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. He stopped and looked at me. "Redhead."

I gasped, "Damnit! I promised to meet someone in the library after school!" I turned my back on him, "I have to go."

"Wait," Roxas grabbed hold of my wrist. I blushed at not only the touch but all the expressions on people's faces. "I'm sure they won't mind if you stay a little longer. Plus... Um... Your wound! You can't go! Stay with me..." He smiled a smile that made my heart melt. He actually wanted to stay with me. I lowered my eyes and sighed; why did Roxas have to look at me with those big blue eyes? His smile widened a bit and I caught a glimpse of his teeth; my lame smile widened.

Suddenly, he averted his eyes from me and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "At least till Sora gets back," he quickly added.

I shook my head, trying to forget that smile. "No, no, no..." I said looking down at his hand holding mine. I cocked an eyebrow when saw two rings on his middle and index fingers -one black and one white. I shook my head and looked up at his pouting face. It was going to be so hard leaving him for Axel. "He's going to really mind. He's going to cut me in pieces if I don't get over there now."

"But Destiny--"

I kissed Roxas' cheek quickly and darted for the door. "I'll talk to you later, 'kay hun?" I ran backwards, giggling at his shocked expression. At that moment, I had forgotten about every body else. There was only a Roxas. A Roxas who touched the cheek I had kissed.

"A-All right," he said waving.

I waved back, turned around, and ran faster to the door.

* * *

"Axel!" I whispered loudly. I walked to the lounging section of the library. I grinned when I saw Axel leaning jaded on a couch for two. He prompted up his leg on the other seat and stared at the ceiling.

I walked over to him, "Recognize me?"

Axel shrugged, "You wearing socks?"

"Yup."

"Nope." He moved his leg off the other seat, "Have a seat, Destiny."

I smiled and sat beside him. I scooted closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. Strangely, Axel only turned his head away and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. I cocked an eyebrow at him and looked around the library. The place was old but lovely. Of course, they're were bookshelves filled with books, people, a front desk, desks, and seats. Where me and Axel sat was way in the back and dark with candles on the walls brightening our area.

"So how's the scar?"

I looked at him, he still looked away from me. "How would you know about the cut?"

"I saw the blond vampire come cradle you in his arms and then whisk you away. I almost puked."

"The blond?" I questioned. "You mean Roxas?"

"Agh, don't say his name around me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess. But yeah... Him."

I went into thought. Roxas had lied to me. Riku had never come, it was him. Why would Roxas lie about saving me? Was I really that shameful?

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" I asked, still thinking.

"Sleeping with him."

"What!?"

Heads turned in my direction, including Axel's. All their eyes stared at me. My face went red as I looked back at Axel, trying to ignore all the looks.

"I never slept with him."

"But people are saying you did."

"And you believe them!?" I asked in a loud whisper. "Axel... You out of all people should know I wouldn't do that."

"No, I wouldn't because I don't even know you Destiny," Axel clarified. "I was planning to get to know you today."

"So get to know me," I smiled. "Just... Tell me how that rumor started first."

"Destiny, it's a rumor. You can never figure out how it started. All I know is that you two were in the nurse's office and then he unhooked your... Under clothing... and massaged you. The he pushed you onto the bed, And... Um... Well I believe he seduced you into doing it but everybody's saying when he asked you if you want it you replied with 'Why wouldn't I?'"

I pouted, "Only some of that is true. Roxas did help me out with.. Undressing but it's not like he saw anything. After that, all he did was touch my wounds."

"Hey, tell everybody else that," Axel huffed. "You kind of clarified it when you made out in the hallway."

"Made out?" I asked. "Damn, rumors spread here fast. I kissed his cheek but that was it."

Axel sighed and touched my shoulder, "Just ignore it. Eventually something bigger with come up and everyone will forget about it. "

I sighed. It was hard to believe that this would ever surpass.

"Hey, you're the lucky one here. The blond's got a girlfriend remember? How's he going to explain this to her?"

I nodded. Roxas would go through hell before I would forgive him if I were in Namine's position. But then I remembered looking at the little vampire. Namine didn't seem like the one to yell when something bothered her. Still, I hoped this whole thing would pass; for Roxas' sack.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and reviewed. I'll be writing more so it's just a short wait till the next chapter. So long till then :D**


	4. Blind

**Disclaimer: **

**Destiny Xeno and Fate Academy are mine.**

**I know... You're jealous XD**

**:...:...:**

_"Hey, tell everybody else that," Axel huffed. "You kind of clarified it when you made out in the hallway."_

_"Made out?" I asked. "Damn, rumors spread here fast. I kissed his cheek but that was it."_

_Axel sighed and touched my shoulder, "Just ignore it. Eventually something bigger with come up and everyone will forget about it. "_

_I sighed. It was hard to believe that this would ever surpass._

_"Hey, you're the lucky one here. The blond's got a girlfriend remember? How's he going to explain this to her?"_

_I nodded. Roxas would go through hell before I would forgive him if I were in Namine's position. But then I remembered looking at the little vampire. Namine didn't seem like the one to yell when something bothered her. Still, I hoped this whole thing would pass; for Roxas' sack._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 4

B is for Blind

I learned eight new things about Axel:

1. He was in grade ten.

2. He was sixteen.

3. He had a brother in grade eleven named Reno.

4. He was adopted.

5. His last name was Kinneas.

6. He was a full demon.

7. Red was his natural hair color.

8. He got in trouble a lot because of his "problem" with fire.

After our talk about us, Axel had said he had a lot of homework to get through so he was going to work in the library. I had nodded and left the library. Now I walked down a pathway outside to the school.

It was slightly humorous how the library was so big that it wasn't even attached to the school. It had its own space.

I tied up my hair and whistled a tune I came up with quickly. There was a gently breeze this dark afternoon. Thankfully, the clouds blocked out the sun so I didn't have to worry about ducking from its powerful rays.

"Destiny!"

I sighed and looked over my shoulder. Just as I had thought, Selphie had her hands on her hips and was shooting me a dirty glance.

I made a full turn and crossed my arms over my chest, "What?"

She suddenly grinned, "You never told me you were dating Roxas!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh don't lie!" She smiled. "I saw you two in the nurse's quarters."

My jaw fell and my eye twitched. "You… Saw?"

"Yeah," Selphie beamed. "I was passing by and saw you two so I stopped to watch."

"You... Watched?" I raised my voice. "I can't believe Roxas didn't see you! I can't believe I didn't. So now I'm guessing you started that rumor."

"Hey," Selphie said. "I only told what I saw."

"What you _saw_ was Roxas helping me out!" I shouted. I hid my face in my hands. "God, Selphie! Now everybody thinks Roxas and I have something going on."

"Don't you?"

I shook my head, "He has a girlfriend."

"So?"

I peeked at Selphie through my spread fingers. She grinned wildly at my despair. I thought about punching her but that would probably get another rumor started about me.

"So that means I can't date him."

"Now Destiny—"

"Destiny!"

Both mine and Selphie's heads turned to red haired Kairi running our way. I fell to my knees and closed the spaces between my fingers.

The last person I wanted to see was another gorgeous vampire; I had had enough of all them already. Why did they have to come around and make my life worse? I just wanted to die. At least if I was dead, I wouldn't have to feel or go through any of this.

Suddenly, both a cold and warm feeling touched my back. I took a deep breath; both Kairi and Selphie had their hands on me. I tried to concentrate on Kairi's touch. It seemed warmer than Roxas by a bit.

"Selphie," I heard Kairi's voice. "Do you mind if I talk to Destiny alone for a second?"

"Uh… Sure."

Not too long after, I heard crunches from the ground. They started loud and then softened. Now only a cold hand was on my back.

"Destiny…" Kairi said. She moved her hand from my back and to my hands. I felt her cold hands peel my own hands away from my face. She held my hands now in a close space between us. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

I thought about yelling at her and denying it but now I wasn't so sure what to say. I just stared at her. I wanted to believe I didn't like him at all but as the days passed, I felt as if I was just lying to myself. Whatever emotions I was feeling, I would ignore them. So why did it matter if I liked him or not?

"He has a girlfriend."

I nodded and lowered my head. "I know," I said in an almost whisper.

"But," Kairi smiled. "It doesn't mean that should stop you."

I raised my head and an eyebrow. I was confused; weren't Namine and Kairi friends? Why would Kairi basically tell me to date her friend's boyfriend? Why would I anyway? I didn't want to become apart of some crazy love triangle.

"I know what you're thinking," Kairi said. For some reason, I believed her. "Why would Kairi want me to break her best friend's relationship? Well Destiny… I kind of consider you a friend. I know we really don't know each other but there's something about you that I like. Anyway, I think… That Roxas would be happier if he was with you, don't you agree?"

I looked down at the ground and kept my head perfectly still.

Kairi let out a breath, "I think you'd be happier too."

"I think I should leave," I stood up and turned my back on Kairi. I quickly ran from her and past Selphie; both of their eyes on me. I searched for a new direction; I knew if I followed the pathway, somebody else might find me so I ran into the trees close by. I had said I would never go to the forest again but I had to get away.

* * *

It was a surprise when it started to rain heavily. I leaned back a bit and then pushed myself forward. I stared out to the huge lake in front of me. If I ran down the moist hill - away from the trees behind me - I could go and drown myself in the water.

I groaned, killing myself wasn't an option; I'd have to be like everyone else and wait to die.

The rain droplets hit me hard but it was fresh. I took a deep breath of the downpour. The mixture smell of rain, the lake, and the trees was very pleasant and stress-relieving. If only it would rain like this every day.

I wondered how long I must have been out. The sun had already set but I hadn't noticed until I glimpsed at the dark, empty sky - even the moon was hidden. I may have not seen the change from day to night because of all the thinking I was doing. It wasn't a problem though; I wasn't much of a fan of sunsets and sunrises any.

Taking another deep breath I stood up and outstretched my arms. I rain felt good against my skin. I wanted so hard to believe it was washing my problems away, but like that would ever happen.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

I smiled at the low, sensual voice. I knew it was no other than the silver haired and aqua eyed Riku immediately. Nobody else had a voice like him and I didn't think anybody could.

"Yup."

Riku stepped in closer. He was fully dressed in his uniform and which like mine, was also drenched in rain.

"Hey Riku, you got any brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, three brothers. Two are going to graduate this year, another's graduating next year."

"Cool."

"You got any brothers?"

"A younger one. I've also got two sisters; one older and one younger. In fact, the youngest one is twins with my brother."

"Nice."

I nodded, "So how old are you?"

"Sixteen, you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah, the age of a lot of my friends. It's good being older."

"Ha, just by a couple months." I chuckled, "So you make the rules?"

"No, we follow each other. Although, I'm thinking about electing myself for official leader."

We both laughed now. Riku's rich laugh hovered over mine but it was fine. I enjoyed listening to the vampire express amusement.

"So what's with the questions?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Just… Trying to make friends I guess."

"I see. Well, continue with the interrogation."

* * *

I asked Riku all the questions I could think of; his birthday, his first school, the names of his parents, the names of his brothers, his favorite color, his favorite season, his favorite music genre, his favorite bands, and many more useless questions. Each time after he'd answer he always ask "You?" or "Yours?" wanting an answer back of course, so I'd always give him one. I was laughing about the answer to the last question I'd ask when Riku said, "So I've heard some things about you."

I quieted and gawked at the earth beneath me. I wiped some of the rain drops off my forehead.

"Honestly, I didn't believe at them."

I twisted my gaze up to Riku. He looked down at me with a smirk; probably the most attractive smirk I'd ever seen in my life.

"R-Really?" I chocked.

He nodded, "I know Selphie came up with it. She's the big mouth around here so I went to talk to her first."

I chuckled, "Makes sense. So she confessed to you?"

Riku nodded, "I wasn't surprised she did. I personally think she has a suitcase filled with stuff dedicated to me."

I laughed again, "Either you or him."

Riku sniggered, "Speaking of him… I don't think you should give up on him so fast."

I sucked in my cheeks and glared at Riku, "Not you too."

"I'm sorry Destiny," Riku sneered. "But I think Kairi's right. If Roxas actually held you… Well all I'm trying to say he's done much more with you in a couple hours than he's ever did with Namine."

"Listen Riku," I said. "As much as I'd love to fight for Roxas' affection,"— my voice shrieked of sarcasm —"I'm not going to start any problems with Namine. Besides, if he really felt that way about me – which he doesn't – don't you think he would have made a move by now?"

Riku snorted, "He did Destiny, and you just refuse to believe it."

I gasped at that. Riku couldn't just say that, whether it was true or not – which it wasn't. He had to leave me to my own problems. When I thought about it, Roxas wasn't my problem. Roxas was… Nothing. Nothing but a vampire. A vampire who had asked me to stay. A vampire who couldn't even think of a good reason for me to stay in the beginning. A vampire who had touched the cheek I kissed. Roxas was a vampire, I was... Me; it would never work out. We had two different lives that just couldn't collide; at least not with the world watching him. I didn't want to get involved with him and be watched. I just wanted to fade into the crowd, not have the crowd push me out and stare.

"We should get back," Riku suddenly spoke. "Sora had told me to come and get you."

I laughed, "Sora's always looking out for me."

Riku laughed once, "She's not the only one."

* * *

Lucky for me, nobody was in the halls when Riku and I had come in. My guess was everybody was in their rooms sleeping or studying. I chose not to think of them talking about me and Roxas. What was I thinking? There was no me and Roxas. I was going to go through hell with this boy till I could finally rest.

"_I'll be your pain killer."_

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. If he really wanted to be my pain killer, he'd be here right now make all of this go away. Or he'd disappear from the face of the earth and make it like I'd never met him and now of this would have happened.

"You are going to be okay, right?" Riku asked.

"Of course," I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

Riku laughed, "You are so stubborn, you know that?"

"I am not!" I argued. "I'm one of the easiest person to get along with, Riku."

"Oh, stop lying to yourself Destiny. You are so difficult."

I chuckled, "Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are SO."

"Am NOT."

"If you aren't, then why are you still arguing with me?"

I bit my bottom lip, searching for a comeback. My mind was empty so I just said the only thing I could, "Shut up Riku."

Riku laughed once, "I really like you, Destiny."

My face reddened. I didn't need this, not now at least. I already had to deal with Roxas and my issues with Axel. I didn't need Riku. I didn't _want_ Riku.

"Riku..." I started.

"Your a great friend," Riku finished.

I let out a sigh of relief. For once, I was glad I had misunderstood.

"So... Are you excited about all the homework and lecturing your going to get from Sora?"

"Enthusiastic," I said sarcastically.

"Glad to hear it," Riku sneered.

We took a couple more turns and a lot more steps till we made it to me room. I was glad to see no one had seen us. No vampires, no witches, no demons, no fairies, no wizards, no werewolves, no incubus, no succubus, no baba yaga, no banshee, no double-gangers, no nobodies, no heartless, no nothing. It had just been me and Riku the whole time. I grinned when I saw the door to my room.

"Well Riku," I smiled. "This has been a very interesting chat, I'm glad we had it."

"As am I," Riku mumbled. His eyes shifted around the hallway. "I hope that these _'chats'_ may continue."

I huffed, "Is there a reason your being so nice to me?"

"Me? Being nice to you?" Riku laughed one hard laugh. "No. I just figure if your going to marry my best friend..."

"Riku!" I growled. I brought up my arm but by the time I had a chance to attack Riku, the silver haired vampire was already down the hall. Sighing, I turned the doorknob of my room door. To much surprise, the door had been left open.

Cautiously, I opened the door. Thankfully, Sora was at her desk and didn't dare look at me. I closed the door behind me and went to go sit at my own desk.

"Your works on the table."

"Thanks," I nodded and picked up a pencil from the corner of my desk. I took out one of the many books, a lined sheet of paper and got started.

* * *

I yawned as nine o'clock came around. It had been a very tiring and quiet work period. Neither Sora or I had said a think to one another. Sometimes, I'd take peeks of her over my shoulder but I doubt she ever looked back. I put down my pencil and fixed my work up neatly. Sighing, I stretched and stood up from my chair. I took another look at Sora and blushed when I caught her staring at me.

"How was the walk with Riku?"

I blushed, "Good."

"And your talk with Axel?"

"Also good."

Sora arose from her seat and yawned. "So which one are you into?"

I blushed, turned back to my textbook and closed it, "What do you mean?"

I heard some shifting and when I turned around, Sora was dressed in her baggy sleeping clothes and giving me a cold stare.

"Don't act stupid," she suddenly smiled. "You know what I mean."

I shivered and shook my head slowly, "No... I don't."

Sora placed a hand on her hip and bowed down so that we were at the same eye level, "Yes you do."

The way Sora was acting was nothing like Sora; it reminded of Selphie. It made me wonder if maybe Sora and Selphie were the same person, "You're acting a lot like Selphie, Sora."

"I am?" Sora asked. She shook her head, "Don't change the subject."

I turned back to my work and organized all of it in a neat pile, "I'm not." I lifted the sheets of paper and placed them in the corner of my desk.

Sora breathed, "Fine. I'm going to bed."

"Good night then."

I heard a huff and then a light switch flickered off. I smiled in the darkness. Maybe now I'd have time to think.

* * *

The water was freezing against my heated naked body. I took a breath, waiting for the feeling to sink in. I wrapped my arms around my chest while the lake ripples washed against my skin. It was cleansing. Just me, the darkness, and the lakes' waters brush against my skin. I leaned against the grubby earth beneath my and lay my head against the dark sand. This part of the lake reminded me somewhat of a grotto. With its closure from the rest of the beauty. I breathed and seated myself on a rock behind me.

I opened my eyes to the dark sky. The few stars that were in the night sky shown bright. It only made my heart warmer; like the stars were shining for me.

"Namine..."

My head turned quickly to the direction of the musical voice. I almost choked on my breath when I saw Namine and Roxas not too many feet far from where I lay.

"I'm sorry," I heard Roxas say. "It was a mistake, you know I'd never do anything like that."

I bit my bottom lip and listened.

"Roxas, it's okay. I'm not mad, I never was."

I clenched my fist from the twist in my stomach. I knew what they were talking about, and maybe it wouldn't have bothered me so much if they could talk about it anywhere else.

"Don't say that Namine, I'd be mad." I watched Roxas throw his hands over his head. "I can't believe I would have been so stupid."

"Like you said," Namine said calmly. "It was a mistake."

I swallowed and moved my hands from my body. Whispering a little spell, my clothes quickly vanished from the grass they were on and appeared on my body.

"A huge mistake!" Roxas agreed. I bit my lip harder. I watched him wrap his arms around Namine. "There's nobody I'd rather be with than you."

My breathing came to a halt. I arose from the water quickly and ran out of the lake. I shut my eyes and listened to the mud squish under my feet. I wasn't going to cry; I wasn't going to react. I was going to run away and then act like this never happened.  
Suddenly the sound of quiet yet rapid footsteps came to my ears. I quickly dove behind a bundle of rocks and bit my hand, remaining as still and quiet as I could.

"Show yourself!" Roxas' voice roared. I only bit my fist harder.

"Are you too afraid to face me, coward!?" Roxas questioned. I wanted so badly to stand up and slap him; to hurt him like he hurt my every freaking day he had ever since I'd met him.

"Come on, get out here!" I heard an odd sound and then almost screamed as a large rock flung high over my head to a great distance. I bit me fist harder. Strangely, I tasted blood. I glanced down to see my blood drip down my wrist and onto the leaves on the ground.

I listened to Roxas sniff, to his footsteps approach. I swallowed down a lump in my throat and watched the blood continue to fall on the dirt ground.

"Destiny?"

I hesitated to look up, and when I did I wanted even more to let my tears fall. Roxas looked down at me with a pain look while I looked up at him watery eyes.

"R-Roxas?" I chocked.

"Didn't you promise to stay out of forests?" He smiled warily and caressed my jaw line with his cold hands. I continued to look up at him. I ignored the twitch in the corner of his mouth and stared up into his pained blue eyes.

This was my fault, all of it. I was weak and a bad person. I wasn't the usual bad I always was, I was _bad_ bad. Here I was with Roxas when I should have been in my room and he should have been with Namine. But no, he was here, with me.

Out of the blue, a loud snarl shouted in the forest. Both Roxas and I looked behind ourselves and saw the vampire that was Namine. Coming at us at an incredible speed was Namine, or something that looked like Namine. This _thing _ran slightly hutched and it's eyes glowed an eerie gold and it growled, flashing it's pure white fangs.

Roxas turned completely and hutched down. Just as Namine came to us Roxas ran and grabbed her but Namine continued to growl and stare angrily and possibly hungrily at me. Roxas kept a tight hold around her waist. I watched him wrestle her to the ground and keep her down. It wasn't an easy job. Even though Namine was much smaller than Roxas she was wild. She attacked him as he tried to keep her from getting up.

"Get out of here," Roxas grabbed my attention with his low growl.

I stood quickly, "What's wrong with-"

"Leave now!"

I jumped with my eyes broadened. Roxas just shouted at me while keep his girlfriend from attacking. I didn't know if he hated me or was trying to protect me anymore.

"Don't you understand? Get out now!"

I lowered my eyes and brought my bloody hand to my chest. Namine's eyes widened as she kicked at Roxas and pulled his arm away, Roxas still held tight. I turned and dashed away from the scene.

* * *

**WELL.**

**That was epic XD**

**Keep reading and reviewing :D  
**


	5. Classes

**Disclaimer: **

**Only Destiny Xeno and fate Academy are mine. **

**:...:...:**

_Roxas turned completely and hutched down. Just as Namine came to us Roxas ran and grabbed her but Namine continued to growl and stare angrily and possibly hungrily at me. Roxas kept a tight hold around her waist. I watched him wrestle her to the ground and keep her down. It wasn't an easy job. Even though Namine was much smaller than Roxas she was wild. She attacked him as he tried to keep her from getting up._

_"Get out of here," Roxas grabbed my attention with his low growl._

_I stood quickly, "What's wrong with-"_

_"Leave now!"_

_I jumped with my eyes broadened. Roxas just shouted at me while keep his girlfriend from attacking. I didn't know if he hated me or was trying to protect me anymore._

_"Don't you understand? Get out now!"_

_I lowered my eyes and brought my bloody hand to my chest. Namine's eyes widened as she kicked at Roxas and pulled his arm away, Roxas still held tight. I turned and dashed away from the scene._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 5

Classes

I sat on a bench inside a part of the school with my hands at my side. I gazed at the ceiling. It was blurry after staring at it for so long without blinking. I breathed and shut my eyes.  
I hadn't gone to my dorm last night, I couldn't go. I didn't know why but if I walked into that room knowing the friend of a girl who had tried to attack me was sleeping in there... Well I don't know what I would have done but it wouldn't have been tranquil.

"I almost got caught by your vampire friend this morning. Why weren't you in your room?"

I hid my bandaged hand behind my back, "Didn't feel like goin' back."

"Is that so?" Axel took a seat beside me and I turned my head away, bringing my arm in between my thighs.

"What really happened Destiny?" Axel sounded concerned; I only lifted my legs onto the bench and pressed my knees together.

"Please Destiny... Tell me."

Sighing, I hugged my knees with my arms so that the cloth wrapped around my wrist for the world to see.

"How did -"

"I was by a lake. I saw Roxas and-"

"That bastard!" Axel shouted and arose.

"Eh..." I muttered staring up at him. "Axel?" I slowly outstretched my hand to him.

Axel's eyes shot to my wrapped arm, "That's how you got that isn't it? The freak bit you didn't he?! Oh my freaking- Where is he?"

"Axel, no! You've got it mis-"

"Probably at that stupid lounge! I'm going to kill him..." Axel began stomping away much to my protest.

I grabbed his arm, "Listen to me Axel!"

He glared at me with hate in his eyes and pulled himself away, "I'm going to kill the bastard. Do _not_ try and stop me."

I clutched my fist and shut my eyes, I wanted to forget all about this. How did I even wind myself in these situations anyway?

When I opened my eyes, Axel was making a turn way down the hall. He was serious. He was really going to fight with Roxas. I'd had to stop him; no matter how much I didn't want to.

* * *

By the time I reached the vampire lounge, Axel was walking through crowds of vampires towards Roxas. I clutched my knees as I tried to catch my breath and watched the scene unfold.

"Bloodsucker!"

Roxas turned his head towards Axel; his blue eyes darkened but a corner of his mouth moved upwards, "Which one?"

Axel sneered, "You know which freaky bloodsucker I mean. The freakiest of all, the king, the number one bastard."

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" Roxas took a step forward as his smirk grew.

"Who hasn't heard of the ultimate vampire?" Axel smirked. "I mean, tell me how you do it?"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I mean," Axel said.

Roxas kept a stare on Axel. Suddenly his eyes broadened and his stance straightened, "I didn't... Don't you dare even go there."

"Eh... What are you talking about Roxas?" Kairi asked. I had just noticed the rest of his friends standing behind him. All of their beauty standing all together. But I didn't have time to stare at them. That's when I noticed Sora's blue eyes shift towards me. I was hoping she would have a vision and stop this nonsense but instead she looked confused. I blushed and looked back at Roxas.

"Oh, you don't know?" Axel questioned. "Well.. I guess I'll tell you."

"Axel..." Roxas warned. "Shut up."

"Oh look over here! Our big, bad vampire's being modesty. He doesn't want to talk about it." Axel threw his arm around Roxas' shoulders and winked, "Well that's why you've got me here buddy! I'll tell them what _amazing_ thing you did!"

"What are you talking about demon?" Sora questioned.

Axel moved himself from Roxas and to the center of the room and stood on the coffee table. He lifted his arms and spoke loudly, "Okay! Listen up people! Or should I say disgusting creatures.. whatever. Anyway, I've got something very important to tell you!"

"Get on with it demon!" A vampire yelled. Obviously, they were losing their patience. If only it weren't about Roxas. I couldn't stand to watch him stare hopelessly up at Axel with fear and anger in his eyes. Why didn't he just kill the idiot?!

"All right, all right," Axel rolled his eyes. "Your leader, your emperor, your king has done something to shame you all! This bloodsucker..." Axel pointed straight at Roxas who's eyes burned of hate. "Has taken a sweet drink from the body of a witch!"

I could hear gasps and whispers. I saw Roxas' pained eyes catch my gaze I gulped. Because of me, Roxas looked more vicious than he probably was. Roxas had tried to protect me, Namine was the one who wanted to bite me.

"Liar," I whispered walking into the room. Axel's eyes filled with pride glared down at me.

"You're a l-liar, Axel," I choked. "It was a bad cut. I didn't even see this freak show last night."

"Destiny... Don't," Axel advised.

"Call you out?" I asked crossing my arms. "As much as I'd like to blame this idiot on my cut I can't. For you see, bub, if I did such a thing it would show how weak I am. So why don't you get down and we go. I've got classes."

"Stop trying to hide it Destiny. Roxas bit you," Axel muttered.

Once again, I knew eyes were on me. I just had to get out of this situation.

I reached out for Axel's hand and held it close to my chest, "I'm thinking we trash a place before we go. Come on, hurry hurry. We don't have much time till my first class." I dragged Axel off the table and walked out of the room still holding his hand.

"Later Bloodsuckers!" I shouted from behind me still guiding Axel out of the lounge.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now," I said crossing my arms and glaring at the redhead.

Axel was bent on his knees shuffling through his bag, "It was your fault! I could have handled that. Why didn't you just let him go down Destiny?"

"Because I didn't want him to!" I shouted. "I don't want to hurt him! I don't want to see him. I don't want to hold him. I don't want to kiss him. I don't want to love him! I'm sick of being told I can make him happy! Oh yeah, sure I could, if I let him drink me all up! He's a vampire and I'm a witch, how hard is it for people to understand? Besides, it's obvious he doesn't want me, he has _Namine_, his perfect little girlfriend. So I'll let her have him because I don't want him! It's better this way. It's better if we just stay in our worlds and focus on ourselves, like how it's always been! You people are trying to create some relationship that isn't there! Well I don't want it! I don't want anything to do with Roxas... So please... Can we just drop this?"  
I was breathing hard after my rant and clenching my fist. I just had to get it out. I couldn't take it anymore, this was suffocating me.

"So... What about a witch and a demon?"

My head shot up and my lips puckered, "Excuse me?"

"Eh... It was nothing," Axel lied. She scratched the back of his head awkwardly and turned to the ground. "So I was thinking... After school, wanna take a walk or something around campus?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Are you asking me out?"

"Eh, no! No way, never! What would make you say that?" Axel smiled pathetically which made me chuckle.

"I don't know," I sniggered. "It just sounds like you're asking me out."

"Well... I'm not. Unless you want it to be like that because in that case I am asking you out but it doesn't have to be weird or anything because were just friends unless--"

"I'll do it if you shut up," I grinned, cutting him off.

Axel laughed, "Then I guess we've got ourselves a date."

* * *

A breeze carried cold air into the halls while I patted my foot to the rhythm of my heartbeat. Today it was moving to an irregular beat. My heart was like that, also pumping blood through my body at different paces. It was one of the things I kept to myself.

"There she is..."

"Who?"

"The one Roxas is cheating with..."

"Oh! Damn, she's really pretty..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Eh.. Not as pretty as you. I mean... Are you sure she's not a vampire?"

"Yeah. She says she's a witch."

"Maybe she's a half-breed...?"

"I doubt that..."

I turned my head slightly to a male and female standing some where down the corridor looking at me. The male smiled feebly while the girl gasped. I chuckled and watched the girl grab the boy's hand.

"Destiny-chan!"

My eyes broadened at that tone. The boy and girl gasped which meant a bloodsucker had to behind me, and I knew which one.

"Riku..." I growled. "What's with the japanese?"

Riku smirked, "You don't like it Destiny-chan? What about 'Destiny-hime?' That means 'princess'."

"How about just 'Destiny'?" I muttered.

Riku's smirk grew. He turned me towards the two people and in an instant, we stood face to face. Every face but Riku's blushed bright red. Suddenly, Riku pinched and stretched my cheeks.

"Isn't Destiny-chan the cutest when she's blushing?"

The two nodded eagerly. I knew the girl was lying for Riku's sake, Riku probably knew too.

"Look how cute Destiny-hime is," Riku pinched my cheeks harder.

"Riku-kun!" I whined. "This is torture!"

"Oh! Destiny-chan just called me 'Riku-kun'. This is the happiest day of my life!"

"Riku, stop it!"

"Call me 'Oniisan' and we've got a deal."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Fine... _Oniisan_."

Finally, Riku let go. I sighed with relief and stared up at him, "What's all this about now?"

"Well... Imouto, I just wanted to see how your doing. You know, since you didn't come to class yesterday. I was going to walk you to your first class but when I went to your dorm, Sora said that you hadn't been there since I left you there last night. So where did Destiny-chan go?"

"I..." Remembering that the girl and boy were still standing with us. I took Riku's wrist and dragged him back to where we were standing before.

"I was with a friend," I whispered.

"Which one?" Riku asked.

I puckered my lips and stared at the ground.

Immediately, I felt Riku's hand touch my shoulder. I looked up at him, he was smiling a calming smile.

"It's up to you when it comes to who you want to be friends with. Even though I'm now your Oniisan, I won't tell you who to like and who to not like."

"Really?" I questioned.

Riku nodded, "I don't like Axel, but I don't know him. I haven't seen the side of him you've seen so why should I tell you not to be his friend?"

"Does that go for Roxas too?" I asked eagerly.

"Excuse me?" The silver haired boy asked.

"You don't see the side of Roxas I see. So why would you pressure me to be with him?"

He pondered over the statement. When he finally answered he said very slowly, "True."

Just as I grinned from victory, the bell rang.

Riku looked around as people filled up our hall, giving us looks and talking.

It was strange. When I was with Riku and people did the things they did and said the things they said, it didn't bother me too much. Maybe it was because with Riku, we were strictly friends, or now I should say, strictly brother and sister.

"Don't you think you should get to class Oniisan?" I almost laughed out loud when I saw his face enlighten.

"Is this where your class is Destiny-hime?"

I nodded, "That's why Riku-kun should go... **Now**. You know, before you're late for class."

"You can never be late when your a vampire."

I pondered over that, "True."

We talked as people passed us by and laughed at the stares we got. Riku was amazing. He just understoood and never pushed anything on to me. I actually was kind of considering him family.

We both looked upwards when the second bell rang.

"Guess I should go now," Riku muttered. "Good luck with your classes Destiny-hime."

"You too Oniichan."

Riku was gone by the time I finished my sentence. He'd left me alone, but with confidence in myself. I took a deep breath and walked into my first class.

I wasn't surprised to see all the stares and here the awkward silence. Is was surprised that there was no teacher in the room. I rolled my eyes and waltzed over to an empty seat.

"Destiny-hime!"

I turned my head rapidly and froze. Kairi was seated up in the front of the classroom waving hectically in my direction. I waved once and then continued walking to the free seat in the back.

"Aw, won't Destiny-hime come sit in the front with me?"

"Eh... I think I'll catch this seat in the back Kairi...Sama, thanks."

Kairi grinned, "Fine then. Oh, does Destiny-hime know what class this is?"

"Actually," I blushed and sat down. "Eh.. I'm not so sure."

"It's a math class Destiny-hime," Kairi giggled.

"Why would I need math in a school for assassins?"

"You'd be surprised with what you can do with a good formula."

A door from the front clicked open and a man with flowing pink hair and a black cloak walked in. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

Strangely, the man did the same, "A new face?"

I nodded, "New teacher?"

The man turned his back on me and towards the board behind him. "You're the one that wasn't here the other day, the one with the injury."

"That's me," I said. "Cut-yourself-with-a-branch kid."

"Don't you mean 'Cut-barriers-child? I mean _'hime'_?"

I frowned and threw my head against my desk, "Let's just get this over with...?"

"Marluxia."

* * *

"After math I've got... Combat? Then lunch... Science and spells, that could be fun. Hm.. And finally... English. Awesome. Just four classes," I muttered to myself. I pulled down my shirt in a hurry and stepped out of the stall.

"Princess Destiny."

Namine smiled at me from the counter of the bathroom.

"Eh..." I stared down at my gym shirt. The damn thing was too tight, it should curves that I wished weren't there. The t-shirt was white with a falu red "F" one the right breast. Luckily, the shirt was long enough and almost covered most of the red shorts. Damn those shorts, they were also too short.

I looked at Namine, the gym uniform looked a little too big for her, yet she still looked beautiful in it. Strange that she was calling me a princess, she should have been looking at herself.

I saw her eyes avert from my face to my hand. I looked down at the white cloth around it and hid it behind me.

"I have to go," I picked up my bag quickly and rushed out of the bathroom.

* * *

I had made a good choice carrying that large sweater in my book bag the day before. I was able to hide my body in all that material. I quietly strolled into the gymnasium, strangely, I walked in unseen. I quietly tip toed with my hood up to a seat way in the bag. Maybe people were too busy talking about new rumors to even notice me.

"I see you Destiny-chan."

I frowned and took a seat at the edge on the bench, right beside Sora.

I looked up and down at her. The uniform reveled her figure too, but it suited her. Sora was just naturally pretty, why hide it?

"The uniform looks good on you," I mumbled.

"I'm a vampire, it's supposed to look good on me," Sora smirked. She leaned back and crossed her arms. I rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. Scanning the area, I saw faces. Male eyes all looking at Sora. I turned back to her, she looked at me.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable?" I asked.

"Why should I?" Sora questioned.

"You've got all these guys looking at you... Giving you looks," I mumbled. I stared at the gym floor. "Who knows what's going through their minds...?"

"Who cares," I heard Sora say. "As long as they do don't make a move. And even if they did, it doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to take them on."

I smiled up at Sora, "You're right."

Sora smirked and then turned forward, "Is that why you're wearing that sweater?"

"No, I just hate my body."

"A princess like you?!" The brunette gasped. "Hey, your naturally pretty. Embrace that."

I thought over that. It would make sense to embrace it if Sora wasn't lying to me. But I wouldn't say anything.

"Everybody up!"

Everybody rose to their feet immediately. I slowly got up with my eyebrow raised. Every one stood straight, intense looks on their faces as they faced the front.

"That's Barret Wallace," Sora whispered in my ear.

I looked up and down at the dark skinned man in the torn vest, dark pants, and big chunky boots. I looked at his arms covered in tattoos and then the silver machine against one of his hands. He was intimidating for sure. I turned my attention from him to a man in a black cloak with long black hair. He stood with his hands behind his back and a serious expression.

"That one's Xaldin, also strict... Hm, wonder where Demyx is?"

"Demyx?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah... He has a blond mullet thing on his head and blue eyes, kind of hyper... And- Move!"

"What?"

Suddenly I felt a shot push my towards the from rapidly. My body jumped from right to sitting with Sora to the gym floor. I slid still soaked with my eyes shut.

Out of the blue, I stopped. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head upwards. There was a blurred face surrounded by black.

"Xaldin..." I muttered.

"That's not the uniform," I heard a voice. But Xaldin's lips didn't move. I turned my head and glared at Barret. He only glared right back down.

I struggled to me feet and reached for the tip of my sweater.

"Bastard," I muttered as I tore off the damn thing with effort. I held it over my head and pulled harder, "Agh... Stupid thing!"

"There's a zipper Destiny-hime."

I frowned. I didn't know how that was because everything was so muffled but I could make out what they said. I ripped my sweater off and threw it to the ground.

"No, they just put it there for decoration," I said rolling my eyes. "Some of you people are just so.. Agh."

I picked up my sweater and stormed back to my seat beside Sora. I crossed my legs and flipped my hair, "Freaking school... Hey, do you know who did that, Sora?"

"..."

"Sora?"

"... Eh..."

I glanced at Sora, she held her head low and her hands pressed against her knees. I peered in closer to her.

"Sora... Hello?" I moved in closer, she wasn't acting like herself. First of all, her face was all red and she stared at her shoes. Where was all her confidence?

"That uniform looks good on you..." She mumbled.

I smiled and played with strands of my hair, "It's bad to lie Sora."

Her head shot up. Her eyes were wide with shock. "I'm not lying! Destiny looks amazing in her gym uniform!"

My face went hot and stares came my way. I could hear mumbling and muttering. These people just had to talk about everything that happened with me.

"Who did I hit!?"

All heads turned to the double doors. A man with blond hair and bright blue was breathing heavily as he stared at our teachers. I noticed he also wore a long black cloak but her couldn't have been a teacher. Not with how young he looked and his mullet like hair.

Xaldin pouted towards me. I stood and cocked an eyebrow.

The man came rushing towards me and grabbed my arm. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?"

I yanked my arm away, "Who the hell do you think are you!?"

"Eh..." The blond stepped back. "Oh.. Eh, I'm Demyx."

"Oh, eh... I don't care!" I could feel the blood in my head vanish. I was angry and at the moment, I couldn't understand why.

"Wait a second! I recognize that shade of red!"

I stopped moving completely. "N-No you don't."

"Yeah! I do!"

I my lower lip and shifted from side to side. I couldn't have him say it, everything would get worse. I grabbed his arm and shouted, "How on earth did you get all that water to shoot out of no where!?"

Demyx grinned with pride, "Oh, it was nothing."

"Pssh! It was definitely something! You gotta tell me how you did it!"

"Well, you see -"

"Can we move on and start the lesson?"

Both mine and Demyx's head turned to Barret.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**The next chapter will be way more exciting!**

**Later for now!**


	6. Old Friend

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Roxas: Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno belong to KaoriZutto.**

**Sora: So... Then why are you saying it...?**

**Roxas: Eh... There's a perfectly logic answer for that.. Which will be explained after you read the chapter.  
**

**:...:...:**

_"Wait a second! I recognize that shade of red!"_

_I stopped moving completely. "N-No you don't."_

_"Yeah! I do!"_

_I bit my lower lip and shifted from side to side. I couldn't have him say it, everything would get worse. I grabbed his arm and shouted, "How on earth did you get all that water to shoot out of no where!?"_

_Demyx grinned with pride, "Oh, it was nothing."_

_"Pssh! It was definitely something! You gotta tell me how you did it!"_

_"Well, you see -"_

_"Can we move on and start the lesson?"_

_Both mine and Demyx's head turned to Barret._

_"Sure!"_

**:...:...:**

Chapter 6

Old Friend

I pressed my finger tips together nervously. I was confident in my combat skills but it was the fact that I'd be fighting against someone in front of all these people. I was just thankful Roxas wasn't there. I couldn't stand to have to worry about my next move and also worry about what he was thinking.  
Who was I kidding? I would always be worrying about what he was thinking, whether he was here or not.

"Roxas..." I muttered under my breath.

"Is here."

My head shot in Sora's direction, "Where?"

Sora gazed thoughtfully at me, "On the other side. He's sitting with Namine."

"Namine..." I growled quietly.

I heard Sora sigh but my head remained down, my eyes glaring at my clenched fists. I wasn't jealous of Namine, she just wasn't my favorite person. But I knew I would have to keep that to myself.  
I stared upwards only to catch Barret staring in my direction.

I looked behind me and blushed at blond with brown eyes. He smiled slyly at me which only made my face become hotter. Out of the blue, he arose. He stepped to the side and walked down the aisle beside me. I watched his steps closely while my fist opened.

"Who are you?" I whispered too gently that even I barely heard it.

The blond turned away and stepped onto the gym floor. I eyed him as he strolled to Xaldin and took some white gear from him.

"Seems that disgusting dog is fighting Roxas."

"Dog...?" I mumbled. "He's... A dog?"

"Dog, werewolf, same thing."

I pouted, "No. They aren't. How can you even say that? Do you even know him?"

Sora smiled innocently which only made my stomach turn, "Listen Destiny. I don't have to know him to know I don't like him. Vampires and wolves just don't get along, understand?"

I nodded slowly, "So you hate him like you hate demons?"

"No..." Sora said in a whisper. "I _don't_ like him. But I _hate_ demons. That's the only thing we can agree on, our hatred towards demons."

I nodded once and then scanned the room for Roxas. I caught him just in time to see him pulling on his white helmet. The gear looked similar to those of fencing. The masks are what really got me, with their stainless steel and all.

"I've never had to fight in special clothes," I mumbled. "Do you think it will be a setback for me?"

"Not at all," Sora smiled. "I've seen you fight, you'd be great no matter what you wore."

Although I didn't believe him, I smiled, "Thanks."

"Cheer up Destiny-chan," Sora grinned. "Roxas would never laugh at you."

"Who said I was worried about what he thought?" I crossed my arms.

"Nobody, but you imply it so easily," the brunette chuckled.

I frowned and stared at the battle about to unfold in front of me.

"Roxas is an excellent fighter, this is going to be very entertaining."

I nodded once and watched him crouch down low, just as he did when he was protecting me. The wolf-boy did the same but his stance was more to the floor, like he was going to crawl.

"Let's keep this as clean as we can, okay boys?" Barret said. Both males nodded slightly.

"Then let's start, and make it quick, we've got other people we have to see their moves."

Once again, the males nodded.

Roxas was the first to move. Flashes of light appeared by his hands and then formed into two menacing looking weapons. One which was in the shape of a key was covered in bright colors while the other key shaped weapon was dark. I noticed that the light blade had a key chain of a yellow star and the teeth of the blade were fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" while the other had one of a dark crown for a key chain and the teeth were fashioned in the Kanji shape for "darkness".

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion," Sora murmured. "Roxas' keyblades."

"Key... Blades.." I whispered. Those vivacious weapons belonged to _him_? Although it was painful to believe, I could see it.

Roxas held out one of his blades towards the dog and stood absolutely still. Seeing the stance the dog charged at the vampire in a frenzy. Roxas only remained still till he was close enough then swung one of his blades at the boy's throat. The wolf-boy trembled to stay on his feet but swiftly kicked at Roxas' head only to have his leg grabbed and then thrown against a wall.  
Roxas was fast, but the boy was strong.  
He leaped from the wall and charged at the blond once more. Roxas crouched down slashed his keyblades at the males abdomen. The dog winced but grabbed hold of Roxas' head and threw him on the other side of the gym floor.

I clasped my hands together in worry but soon felt a comforting cold on my arm.

"He'll be okay," Sora said. "That wolf is smart though, not thinking about his moves, just doing."

I nodded eagerly but then stopped. I stared up at Sora, "You aren't helping Roxas are you?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "No."

"Good," I said. "You better not be seeing the future while Roxas fights so he can just get the next move off of you."

"Eh... I'd never," Sora said.

I nodded and focused back on Roxas.

Now the wolf boy was rushing towards him and Roxas was doing the same. The two would crush each other if they met. I clasped my hands closer together. Roxas was going to get hurt, I couldn't let that happen.

When they were close enough, the wolf-boy leaped into the air and came crashing down on top of Roxas.

"Roxas!" I screamed.

My eyes widened. _Roxas? _I was an idiot! I tilted my head down at Sora who stared up at me, trying to hold in her laughter. I was thinking about sitting back down and hiding away but my legs couldn't move. And my eyes, they just caught his stare. His blue eyes had me never wanting to move again. I could have sworn I saw the corners of his lips move.

Roxas kicked upwards, throwing the dog at an inhumanly height. We all watched as the boy-dog came to the ground, only to see Roxas use his keyblades to slash him towards the audience.

"It's coming my way..." I whispered.

"What...?" Sora asked.

"Roxas wants to fight..." I muttered, lowering my eyelids and smirking. "Gotta let the baby have his bottle."

The wolf-boy was so close. I jumped and kicked at his head while in the mid air. I watched him crash against the ground lifelessly. Smirking I ran towards Roxas.

The blood rushed out of my arms, my swords formed. I felt stronger than ever at these moments when I was running towards him, running to kill him.

I smashed my swords against him and he held his keyblades up for protection. I kept smashing my silver weapons at his dark and light ones though, I wouldn't give up, I'd finally gotten my chance to hurt him like he hurt me and I wasn't ready to give it up. I managed to get off his helmet but that was all. I wanted more, I wanted him begging me to stop the pain.

I dropped to the floor and kicked at his legs. He went to the ground but back flipped back to his feet. He was definitely an excellent fighter; but I knew I'd push myself to be better. Sadly, at the moment, we were at the same level.

I went into an offensive stance and muttered a spell underneath my breath. Out of the blue, knives flew from behind me, heading to my enemy. My smirk deepened as I ran to Roxas and started attacking. I put Roxas in a tough position, not only did he have to fight me but now, he had to dodge the knives. It wasn't hard though with his speed. I slashed at him harder, with each hit I could feel my rage increasing.

"Hit me!" I shouted.

"Never," he growled.

I screamed in his face, my eyes shut tight. I suddenly felt warm skin hit ice. I opened my teary eyes to see Roxas simply standing in front of me frowning deeply. He was upset, not with me punching his chest but with something else. Something I found very hard to figure out.

"Don't look at me like that!" I slapped him. With the back of my hand, I smacked his face. Gasps were heard but I could only stare at him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't take this. I turned around, ready to walk away only to feel my wrist go cold. Roxas pulled me close, too close. He held my waist loosely because maybe he also knew he didn't have to worry; I wasn't going to go anywhere. Roxas had no heartbeat that I could sense but I knew he could feel mine for sure. He could probably hear the beats beating out of my chest. The rhythm was loud and hectic, I wouldn't be surprised if those in the front row heard it too.

"You're always running away from your problems," He said in a low voice. I gulped at the intensity of his eyes.

"L-Let go!" I shouted. I shut my eyes trying to block more tears. When I opened them I was lying beneath him staring up at his face. I averted my head away, biting my tongue. Why wasn't anybody stopping this? Why wasn't anybody keeping him away from me?

"I won't hurt you," he moved in closer to my ear.

"Y-Yes... Yes you will," I sniffed. "You already have!"

I threw my arms around his neck and strangled him in a tight hug. My anger was building up again. I knew I was out of control; I knew I wanted him dead.

I stopped when I felt the tip of his nose against mine. I smirked and lowered my eyebrows. This strange mood that came to me made me feel darker, angry but cynical. It wasn't the first time I'd felt like this at a random moment. But now, it was stronger as I glared at Roxas.

His mouth opened and his eyes broadened.

"Amethyst...?"

Now my own eyes broadened. Why did that name hurt? Why did I feel like I had to run? I shook my head and slipped out from under the blond. I crawled towards the door, arose to my feet and ran out of the gym at top speed.

* * *

I stirred.

With tired eyes I struggled to fully awaken from my deep slumber. My eyelids fluttered open but I still couldn't keep focus. I seemed to be facing the ceiling of a room. I turned my head but straight away, this room wasn't mine. I sat up quickly, the sheets around me falling down to my hips.

"Who's room is this...?" I mumbled. I stared down at the bed, "Who's _bed_ is this?"I turned my head to one of the bedside tables only to see Sora, Namine, Kairi, Riku, and Roxas posing in a picture.

I picked it up with a sly smile on my face, "So they can be seen when they take pictures."

I yawned, "Probably belongs to Kairi and... _Namine_."

"Nope, mine and Roxas'."

"Roxas?!" I shouted, glaring at the sly grinning silver haired vampire.

Riku nodded.

"H-How did you find me?" I whispered.

"You were crying and running in the halls," Riku muttered. "When I found you I had to calm you down so I knocked you out a bit but I never thought you'd fall asleep."

I frowned, "Figures."

Riku sat on the corner of the bed, "You know Roxas sleeps here, right in this bed."

I lay down against the bed and closed my eyes, "It's soft..."

"Probably not cold anymore now that you've lied on it for so long. Ha, he sleeps there shirtless."

I blushed and wrapped my arms around my chest, "So you watch him undress?"

"Of course," Riku said sarcastically. "I love him after all."

I chuckled and pulled falu red and onyx sheets over my head, taking a deep breath I mumbled, "Mm... It even smells like him."

I could hear Riku laugh and then suddenly stop at the sound of a click.

"Hey... I brought Destiny's clothes in case she wants to change when she gets up."

Shuffling noises were heard and then the sound of Riku's voice.

"Aren't you going to stay in case she gets up?"

"No, she doesn't want me around. Just make sure she changes and gets her next class. I don't want her to fail any of her courses."

Riku snickered, "Why do you care if she fails?"

I just don't want anything bad to happen to her so take care of her! Understand?" Roxas' voice was loud which was a big change. Not only that but it was demanding.

I poked my head out of the sheets and smiled softly at the blond, "I can take care of myself bloodsucker."

Roxas frowned and turned his back on me. For some reason, his anger towards me hurt my heart; like a fresh stab wound.

I jumped out of his bed and ran in front of him, "Roxas... D-Don't be mad at me."

"After you turned into _that_, you want me to be like how I always was with you?" He stepped closer to me, only making me shiver more with his height. The only way I could possibly reach him or possibly his lips was if I were to stretch.

"I'm trying to like you because my friends think it's best but forget this," He growled at me, walked past me and opened the entrance door. "Forget you, _Amethyst_." Then he walked out. Simply like that, he left me.

"What did he call you?" Riku asked.

"Nothing important..." I muttered. My frowning face shot at Riku, "Where are my clothes?"

* * *

I was sitting in the back of my science and spells class. I wasn't in the mood to sit with anybody, not Riku, not Axel, nobody. I kept my head hung low, eyes shut. I had really messed with Roxas this time. Even though I never cared about him, now I just felt awful.

"What's wrong?" Axel's voice rung in my ears.

"Nothing, now go away."

"Tell me. I want to help, Destiny."

"Destiny?"

My head shot up. A pudgy boy with dark brown hair, a black hair band, and brown eyes stared at me. I knew that face, I knew it for sure.

"Pence?" I grinned.

He nodded and smiled, "I never thought I'd see you again, especially not here."

I smiled widened as I got up and came behind him, pulling him into a hug. "I never knew you were like this."

Pence chuckled his usually laugh, "Yeah well... My dad's a wizard, mom's a witch."

I giggled, "Cool, I'm a witch."

"So we're the same, nice," Pence smiled. "You know what's funny? I had heard some stuff about a Destiny but never expected it to be you."

I cocked an eyebrow, "What? I'm pretty enough to be the center of attention?"

"Yup," Pence nodded. "You know, you need to have _really_ good looks."

I smacked his head playfully and turned my head to the side. A girl with peach skin pressed her firm lips together in a smile. Her big Islamic green eyes even smiled. I caught a glance at her beaded cyan blue bracelet on her wrist with the hand she held a pencil in. My eyes guided themselves to the cyan emblem lying on her neck.

"You look like someone," I said to her.

"Selphie Tilmitt?"

I nodded.

"I get that a lot," the girl smiled. "Actually, she's a close family friend. Actually I have a sister named Aerith Gainsborough, she goes to this school. I'm Olette Gainsborough."

"I'm Destiny Xeno." I tilted my head to the side, "What are you?"

"I'm also a witch," Olette said proudly. She peered in closer to me, "I'm sorry but do you have any vampire in you?"

I blushed and shook my head. Shyly I said, "No."

"But..." Olette muttered. "Your so pretty... Kind of unnaturally pretty. And you've got red circles under your eyes, and your so pale."

I raised an eyebrow, "Um... Thank you... I think."

Olette giggled, "Sorry. I was just curious."

"Well Destiny is no disgusting vampire," Axel crossed his arms. I had totally forgotten about him. I kind of still was hoping I could forget about him now.

"Eh.. Yeah.. Disgusting," I muttered. I let go of Pence and sat back down in my seat. "Who's the teacher for this class?"

"Master Vexen."

"Yes?" I skinny man with long pale blond hair and bright green eyes hiding behind lowered eyelids stared at Olette. As expected, he was in the usual black cloak.

Straight away, I knew this would be a dull class.

* * *

I walked to the front desk of my English teacher. I could see his icy blue hair fade into a deeper blue. I could see his one unconcealed deep blue eye glaring at me, him set his book down. It only made me more nervous.

He opened one of his drawers and pulled out white cloth, "You must re-bandage your wound."

I nodded and took the cloth. While I wrapped it around my wounded hand I asked, "How did you know it was bleeding out?"

"Just a feeling," He muttered. "I also know why you were late so you don't have to make any explanations."

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, a new chapter.**

**Keep reading for more.**

**Bai Bai!**


	7. Lusting For Blood

**Disclaimer: **

**Kairi: Destiny Xeno and Fate Academy belong to KaoriZutto.**

**Destiny: ... Shouldn't I say it...?**

**Kairi: Shh, the chapter's about to start!  
**

**:...:...:**

_I walked to the front desk of my English teacher. I could see his icy blue hair fade into a deeper blue. I could see his one unconcealed deep blue eye glaring at me, him set his book down. It only made me more nervous._

_He opened one of his drawers and pulled out white cloth, "You must re-bandage your wound."_

_I nodded and took the cloth. While I wrapped it around my wounded hand I asked, "How did you know it was bleeding out?"_

_"Just a feeling," He muttered. "I also know why you were late so you don't have to make any explanations."_

**:...:...:**

Lusting for Blood

I took a seat at the back of the classroom. I didn't even bother to unload my materials; I just threw my head on the desk and shut my eyes, ignoring all the whispers and muffles. I could here the creaks from people's steps and the tap of their shoes tapping to unknown rhythms. It reminded me of the sound of my heart. But its rhythm right now wasn't to an upbeat pound but a slow, quiet depressing pulse.

What was the reason for all this depression? The answer I was still unsure of, or maybe, I just didn't want to know; or rather, I didn't want to admit. I knew at times I could be a bad person but how could he let me suffer like this? How many times would I have to apologize to be forgiven? More importantly, what would I say after "Sorry"? After all, every apology needed a point. It wasn't right to express regret without having a reason for it. You can't just act contrite and except people to immediately forgive you even though you didn't know what you did in the first place, you definitely couldn't do that.

I was sighing when the door shut, the whispers grew, and I could hear the teacher's voice. I thought that it may have been just another stunning student; they seemed to be all over the place.

Footsteps crept in my direction, getting louder and louder with each pace. Suddenly I heard a screech on the floor followed by some unknown sounds.

The air started to feel unfathomably cold; my fingers trembled.

The scent of the class was replaced by a hypnotizing aroma; my pulse raced.

I turned slightly and saw on one of the hands of the stranger were two rings on his index and middle finger, one black and the other white; my mouth dropped.

Why was fate so cruel? This time I meant fate as in doom and fortune and Fate Academy. It was like somebody was trying to hurt me on purpose, not only by having us argue but placing us side by side, literally.

I took a breath and sat straight. I was going to let this get to me, no way. I would sit here like I didn't care and if things got bad, I'd walk out. There was no reason to be afraid of him, yet I was. I felt like I understood now. This antagonism I called hatred was just a cover up for my trepidation towards Roxas. I didn't really hate him, I was just afraid of him; although, I'd have to keep this odium obscurity to myself. My apprehension would just be my _secret;_ this surreptitious would be mine and mine only.

"It seems there was a brutal killing in the streets of London not so long ago."

My eyeballs almost fell out of their sockets at the statement.

"Apparently some monstrous beast attacked a street full of people nearby here." He shut his eyes, "The fascinating part of the story is they are unaware if such a creature is a human."

"I thought the mortals didn't know we existed," A dark haired boy asked.

"They don't," our teacher clarified. "But according to the article, the way the individual moved was rather animal like."

"They don't suspect it's one of us, do they?" A girl with a heavy British accent questioned. "They don't think there's something _'out there'_?"

"Some are suggesting that theory but most just think it was a wild animal. Nevertheless, we'll have to just remain how we always have, hidden."

I let out a sigh of relief and sunk back into my seat. Everything was fine, a little shaky but fine.

I turned to Roxas, his eyes at the front of the board. Her copied down the notes the teacher had put on the board. He seemed so eager to learn, that or he had nothing to do with me.

"He is _so_ cute!"

"I know! _Ohmygosh_, do you think he'll look this way?!"

I tilted my head back a tad to catch a look at two girls giggled and whispering quietly while looking at Roxas. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. They should have working, not talking about Roxas! He wasn't a cute toy; he was clearly a cute boy! There was huge difference between the two.

Ice hit my wound. I blushed and turned down.

Roxas had taken my hand and was rubbing his fingers against the bandaged place of my wound.

I stared down at my desk, my hair blocking my sight of the front of the class. I shut my eyes and breathed.

"Y-You shouldn't be l-like this with me," I shivered.

Roxas only continued.

"I-I disrespected you… Forgive me."

Roxas set his pencil down with his free hand, rested his elbow on the desk and used it to support his head. "There's no need for you to apologize."

I squeezed my eyelids closer together. "Please, just forgive me."

I heard Roxas sigh, "Fine. But just… Be careful."

"Oh! I promise I will!"

"Lower your voice," he demanded, his tone husky.

Embarrassed, I nodded. How could I have forgotten we were in class? I let out a moan.

"S-stop doing that."

I turned to him and cocked an eyebrow, "What…?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. He let go of my hand and clenched onto the side of his head. His eyes went from their beautiful blue to an uncanny golden.

"R-Roxas?" I said his name as if I were suffocating.

He arose, still clenching onto his head. Eyes grew and people puffed once Roxas eyes flashed open. Some screams were even uttered. The only one who I suppose remained calm was our teacher.

I stared down at me with his pained look. I could only look up at him in terror.

"I have to go!"

He simply ran out at a speed unknown.

"Calm down," my teacher commanded. "Continue as before."

We did as we were told. Well, everybody but me. I simply stared at where he had been. What was wrong with me that made him run? I knew what he was but around other people, his mouth never twitched and he had never acted this way. It was only around me when he got agitated. I had to know, I had to find out.

* * *

I stormed out of the classroom once the final bell had wrung.

"Got to get to a computer, got to get to a computer," I muttered to myself. I didn't care about those around me. I had to find out what was seriously going on with that boy.

"Destiny!"

I clenched my fist and turned to a smug smiling Axel. I didn't need to talk to Axel right now; I had more important things to do.

"Are you trying to get away from me?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Not you, the other guy with crazy red hair."

"So you've heard of my brother?"

I rolled my eyes again and smiled, "Hey, I've got to get going."

"With me, right?"

I raised my eyebrow, "What do you – Oh! Oh. I'm so sorry Axel; but I can't, not today."

"W-Why?"

"I've got some research to do," I stepped back. "So I'll see you around." I ran without hearing or speaking another word.

* * *

After signing into a computer at the library I quickly clicked an icon to open up the internet page. I went to a search engine and looked behind my back.

Lucky for me, the place was almost empty and nobody was nearby me. I breathed and then quietly typed the word into the search box.

Millions of hits showed up, I blushed. I clicked on a couple sights, reading some of the information. What I thought would occur happened. I was having a difficult time. It was hard to separate the reality from the illusions. One of the pieces of information had even stated that some female vampires would drink the fetuses off of pregnant women. I tried to imagine Sora trying such a think and only felt like vomiting.

Other things said that vampires bathed in blood to keep their youthful looks. I couldn't help but wonder if that was why Sora was so persistent on the showering schedule. I shook my head, Sora wouldn't bath in blood. Besides, showering schedules were normal.

Even the ways of protection seemed some what movie like. For instance, garlic, holy water, and the rosary were ways to ward off vampires. Placing a mirror on the outside of your door was a way to hold off vampires since according to the site, they had no souls; and apparently, you need a soul to be seen in mirrors and cast a shadow. Now that I thought about it, I never did remember seeing Sora look in a mirror. But I had seen her in a picture so didn't that mean she had a soul because of the lens of the camera? I wasn't sure. Another awkward way to protect yourself against vampires was to drive a stake into their heart. That way seemed wrong seeing that you probably need a heart to have a soul. So how could that work?

That's when I seriously thought about it. Most of these sights had probably been created by mortals or at least immortals to keep away humans from truly discovering our world. So the only logical way of knowing would be asking or reading it in a book made by an immortal. But surprisingly, in a school for assassins, you probably wouldn't be able to read about killing an inhuman. The only way of finding out would be going down to see _him_. And that was definitely not an option. This meant I'd have to ask. But then, everybody would know that I didn't know anything about this kind. They'd know that I'd just learned what I am and what I'm capable of. That also wasn't an option. I'd have to find another way to figure out what was going on. I'd have to find out but possibly not now. Now, I had to see how Roxas was doing. I had to make sure he would be all right and whatever I did wouldn't affect him too much. Once again, I had to apologize. But this time, I wasn't sure why. I guess, it just felt right to say sorry for causing him pain.

I exited the pages and signed out of the computer. Without wasting another second I walked out of the library.

* * *

Once I saw the door to his room I froze. I was going to have to face him but I couldn't bring myself to doing so. I was afraid, as usual. I took a deep breath, I had to think positive. There could have been a slight chance that I'd done nothing wrong; keyword being slight.

I walked to the door slowly and knocked on it.

It was a huge surprise to see Sora's shocked face staring back at me.

My face reddened, "Eh… Um…"

"You came… To see Roxas?"

"Using your psychic powers on me?"

"No, it's just obvious."

I nodded, "So… Can I see him?"

"Um… Give us a second."

Sora walked back into the room, only leaving a small crack between the door and wall. I shuffling and unclear sounds. Maybe Roxas' condition was more serious than I thought.

"You can come in!" Riku exclaimed.

I took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Sora and Kairi stood protectively around Roxas, Riku stood tenderly with Namine. She glared at me, not exactly coldly but just a glare. Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked nervous which only made me wonder, how dangerous was he?

"Destiny…"

My eyes averted to Roxas. He lay under his sheets, shirtless. I blushed at his white neck and collarbones.

"Why are you so far away?" His voice was weak and his eyes were barely open.

"She has to keep her distance Roxas," Namine said, turning to him.

"No, she doesn't," the tired vampire disagreed. "And you guys don't have to be so protective. I'm too tired to attack."

Kairi hesitated but stepped aside.

"W-What are you doing Kairi!?" Sora questioned.

"I trust Roxas," she mumbled. "And I know Destiny could take him on. Remember their fight?"

"You guys were there..?" I mumbled.

Kairi nodded and then turned to Sora, "Come on, don't you trust them?"

Sora clenched her fist but nodded. She stepped aside, "Yeah, I do."

"Can you guys go…?" Roxas uttered. "Come sit with me Destiny."

"…Roxas…?" Namine muttered.

"Let's go stand outside, we'll definitely be able to hear them," Riku smirked. "So you guys better not talk about anything personal."

"S-Shut… Up," Roxas moaned.

"We'll be leaving now," Kairi grinned. She took hold of both Namine and Sora's hands, dragging them out. Riku followed with a smirk on his face.

The heard the door shut, my face more red than usual. I wasn't sure now if I was scared or nervous, maybe both.

"Why aren't you sitting with me…? Des-tiny?" He said my name like it was two words. "Are you even… With me…? I can smell you some what but... I can't hear you. I'm too... Tired t-to hear you when y-you're so f-far... Away."

I walked up to where he lay, "I'm here, Roxas."

His eyes were shut; he took a breath, "The scent of an angel…"

He raised his head up and slowly seated himself, "Sit on the pillow."

I sat down, nervous for sure. Roxas lay his head on my lap gently. My thighs were cold but I didn't mind, I was used to his feel now. He opened his eyes, the awful gold color staring up at me.

"God. You're so addicting."

I bit my bottom lip, "W-What's wrong with you…?"

He moaned, "Nothing, nothing. Mmm… Actually, it's been so long."

I leaned in closer to him, "So long since what?" I was going to get my answer. I was going to finally understand.

"Since I've tasted human blood."

I raised my eyebrows. I didn't want to talk about this. It made me feel sick. I knew he had to do it but I didn't want to think or even discuss it.

"Animals… Are good for only so long. I thought... I would be fine without h-human blood but… You came." He laughed loud; I shook. "You rocked my world, Destiny!"

I chuckled, tensely. This behavior was so wrong and uncalled for. He was acting as if he was intoxicated. I wanted to stand and leave but what if it angered him?

"Oh, you don't understand…" He shut his eyes. "Can I hold your hand?"

I out stretched my hand to him with no hesitation. He grasped it and grinned, "It's so soft…" He opened his mouth and brought it close to my hand, "And hot!"

I pulled it away in terror; he looked up at me blankly.

"I won't bit you," He said quietly. "This I promise."

He held my hand tighter now, closer to his chest.

"I'm so tired… Can I…" He yawned.

I nodded, "Sweet dreams, Roxas."

I had wondered what he looked like asleep. I watched him close his eyes, still hold my hand. I yawned, I was pretty tired too. Maybe, just a moment of sleep would be fine. I could see Roxas' sleeping face early in the morning.

* * *

So cold.  
The bed was so cold, so comforting.  
Was it a bed?  
It was soft. It had to be a bed.  
But who's?  
...So… Cold…

"Hey… Princess… Destiny…?"  
Princess, that was title I could get used to when said from that voice.

My eyes fluttered opened.

Roxas.

My beautiful Roxas staring down at me.

My beautiful Roxas' skin on his face tightened.

My beautiful Roxas was here with me, in his room, standing and staring down at me lying in his bed.

My eyes widened, I searched the room. Nobody else was here. I spent the night… With _him_!?

I quickly sat up, "W-What? How?"

Roxas shut his hard blue eyes, "Doesn't matter. Do you want to take a shower now or what?"

"With you?!" Oh no. This wasn't happening. The sick bastard wanted me to shower with him. _No_, No. The answer was No.  
Then why was my heartbeat racing in my chest.

"No, by yourself," he said calmly. I almost mistook it for sarcasm.

I blushed, nodding.

Roxas chuckled, "What a face…"

My face only reddened more. I stepped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I quickly locked the door, breathing hard.

What had I gotten myself into? All I could remember was resting with Roxas on my lap. I couldn't have fallen asleep for the whole night. I wasn't even that deep of a sleeper to end up not feeling somebody lift me into the bed.

Sighing, I tore off my clothes, tied up my hair, and stepped into the shower. I turned on the tap and shivered when it splashed on my skin. I rubbed my temples. I was so confused about Roxas. All I'd learned was that I smelt good and he hadn't drank human blood in such a long time so he'd fill himself up with animal blood. I took a quick whiff of myself. Everything smelt fine, not angelic like he had described.

"Where is she!?"

I raised an eyebrow. Was that… Axel? It was hard to tell with the running water flowing. But I couldn't shut it off or they'd know I was listening.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I mean! Where is Destiny?"

Axel was looking for me. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or upset about that.

"I don't know," Roxas said. "It depends on which one you mean because I can tell you right now that if you don't leave, your destiny will probably have to do with you being in intensive care."

"As long as I get her away from you it doesn't matter what state I'll be in after."

I rushed out of the shower and threw my clothes on. I didn't even bother to complain that they were wet; I just had to get out.

"I'm here Axel," I stated once I opened the door.

He stared at me with disbelief. He was ashamed and upset. "You ditched me… To be with this jerk. Wow Destiny. I seriously thought you were different from every other girl; not all vampire crazy."

"I'm not like that!" I protested. "I j-just… I..." What could I say? Nothing that's what. Nothing I could say could work in my defense; all my words would go against me.

"I took advantage of her."

I stared at Roxas who held a heavy glare at Axel, receiving one back that was mixed with shock.

"You _what_?"

"You heard me right demon," Roxas shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled smugly. "I took advantage of her. She came over to comfort me after I tried to bite her in class. It was just the two of us and I guess I couldn't hold back. Had to have her, no matter how much she screamed for you."

I opened my mouth to call him out on his lie.

"Bastard!" Axel threw his fist right at the side of Roxas' face, knocking him to the ground.

"Roxas!" I squeaked. Getting on my knees I reached out for him, he only kept his smug smirking face at Axel.

The redhead shook his head, "I'm out of here. Talk to me when you get over this idiot Destiny." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I turned to Roxas, "Are you all right?"

"Damn it," he muttered. "That bastard throws hard punches. He must be a pretty strong demon for it to hurt like this."

"L-Let me fix it," I mumbled. Around his eye was a purple smudge, almost black. I'm not sure how because black eyes did have something to do with blood. All I knew for sure was Axel had given him a black eye, and he took it even though he did nothing wrong. He did it all for me, just because he saw I was struggling with the truth.

"It's all right," he stood up quickly on his own. "Hey, you should finish your shower."

I threw my head to the ground, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For lying to him even though it cost you your health."

"I didn't lie to him Destiny, I really did take advantage of you, just not the way he's thinking. And this'll heal in less than a day or two."

I stared up at him, he stared back and then turned, "I'll get you some clothes."

I quickly stood and rushed to his side, "It's okay. I'll use magic."

He looked down at me and shook is head, "Don't waste your magic. Let me waste mine."

I tilted my head slightly, curious at the statement.

He picked up a phone nearby and dialed a number.

"Hey… Selphie, can I ask you for a big favor?"

I noticed the sudden change in his voice. It was more light and happy sounding.

"…Aw, thanks Selphie. Do you mind bringing me up a uniform?  
.... No not for me, a girl's uniform.  
.... Eh... You know Sora, right? Yes? Okay. Maybe something in her size."

He gaze me a quick up and done look; I blushed a wild shade of red.

"Yeah... But something smaller around the waist and hips."

He gaze me another up and down look; I hid my face away in my hands.

"...Definitely smaller around the waist.  
... Oh it's not important. Just bring it up. I can't wait to see you."

"Don't ever do that again," I said pouting.

"You wear your uniform too big."

I shook my head, "I wear it the way I want to wear it."

Chuckling, he hung up and threw a hand over his eye, "Guess this will take away from my attractiveness, right?"

I shook my head and took his arm, "I think you look great."

He turned away, if he coud blush he'd probably be doing so right now.

"I want to be friends," he murmured. "Nothing more."

I grinned, "Good because that's what I'd like."

Roxas placed a hand on his hip, smiling, "You really are something. Most girls would be in tears if I told them that."

I shrugged, "They should be happy enough that they get a chance to be close to you, maybe not as a girlfriend but just as a friend is good too."

Roxas nodded and stepped close to me and tilted my head upwards, "So you really aren't vampire crazy?"

I bit my bottom lip and averted my eyes to the entrance door, "Yep."

"Hm," he let me go. "Too bad."

"Why?"

"Because I bit you."

My eyes grew but quickly lowered, "Liar! You would never do that."

Roxas chuckled, "You know me so well."

I laughed. This was fun, just talking so causally. I stretched and then winced. Something was jabbing into my back.

Roxas took a seat on his bed, "You all right?"

Cringing, I nodded. Why now did I have to suffer? Things were going good. I hadn't felt this pain in such a long time. I grabbed on to my hip, fighting to stay up.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and stepped back. I was going to be okay, I was going to be okay. But how could I with all this pain? I leaned downwards, coming to the ground.

Out of the blue I was grabbed.

Resting on an cherub's lap was my head. I stared up at him, my bottom lip shaking.

"I guess you can't sleep in my bed until your wounds are full healed," he smiled.

I frowned and turned to his stomach. My eyes welled up with tears; I let them fall. I cried facing his stomach, it hurt so bad. I didn't want to move or even breath, just lie there and cry. Suddenly, I felt his cold fingers running up and down my spine. I continued to cry even while he pulled off my hair tie and played with strands of my hair.

"Have you been taking your pain killers?"

I shook my head, "Your my pain killer..."

He threw his head back and chuckled, "Right..."

I muffled a couple words, still crying as he chuckled.

The door banged open.

"Destiny?!"

I turned my head and gawked at an astonished Selphie.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" How many times would I have to say that today? I tried to sit up but couldn't. I lay down on Roxas' lap helplessly.

"Poor door," Roxas muttered. "It's going through so much abuse today..."

"Oh, _right_!" Selphie shook her head in disappointment. "And you said you two weren't dating."

"We aren't," Roxas clarified. He stared at Selphie through black eyelashes, making her step back.

"You big jerk!" The fairy shouted. "How can you love Namine and do this to an innocent girl? You're such a cheat!"

"I am not," the blond growled. "Don't you dare suggest such a thing."

"I can't believe I ever liked you! At least now I know what your really like, cold bastard!"

"Cold I am, bastard I am not. Why don't you just go?"

"And leave you only here with Destiny so you can take more advantage of her?! You _are_ sick!"

"That's not what I want to do. What I want is for you to leave."

This was ridiculous, it wasn't worth fighting over. The two were just being annoying and loud.

I managed to lift myself up and only glared at the arguing duo.

"...Like you honestly care about her!"

"I do so don't worry."

It actually surprised me that Selphie was arguing with this god-like boy. She praised him not so long ago and was willing to run to him when he needed her. Selphie was being irritating. Now she didn't like him because he was with a girl that wasn't Namine or herself?

"...Don't be so obnixous."

"Don't be a cheater!"

Raising I said, "Shut up!"

They both stared at me confused.

I shook my head, ashamed and walked out of the room quickly, closing the door.

I leaned against a wall outside the room and sighed. That was pathetic, on all our parts.

Something yanked my sleeve. I looked up irritably at a red head.

"Hey, let go Axel. I'm not in the mood. And why were you standing out here? I thought you left."

Axel pulled me down the hall as if I were a heavy bag.

"What the hell Axel? Let go."

I struggled to pull myself apart from him but he just continued to drag me about.

"Seriously, stop it Axel!" I said as we approached a staircase.

"Shut up."

My eyes expanded. I had never heard Axel sound so serious and bitter. What was with this attitude? _He_ punched Roxas, not me. _He_ walked into the room, even when he didn't _have_ to.

I turned my head away and walked with him down the stairs grimly. If he wanted to be a jerk, then I would be a jerk too.

He pushed the door open. We stood in the entrance of the dorms. It was rather nice, the place was barely filled with people. I actually didn't mind some of them focusing their attention on us.

I pulled my arm away from Axel and crossed my arms, "What is wrong with you? I was just fine up there. Why do you always have to come and try to save me?"

Axel stared down at me, silent.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, you want to be a silent hero or something now?" I shook my head.

He pulled me into his arms.

I gasped at the movement, so swift yet settle. He was kind of warm compared to where I'd just been. I blushed and kept my hands to myself. Holding in a place like this, where everybody could see was so wrong. Expressions of care like this should have been expressed in a quiet, lonely place. I didn't approve of this sort of thing. Showing that you care in front of a crowd, I thought it was inappropriate and incorrect.

I stared behind his back, wide eyes staring back at me.

Laughing at me.  
Judging me.  
Hurting me.

I pushed Axel away, "Eh, let's go somewhere where we can be alone. Just the two of us!"

He smiled the most gracious smile from him I'd ever seen from him. Such kind eyes to go with those raised mouth corners. He had me right where he wanted me. I didn't know what would happen next and at the moment, it could have been a dangerous thunderstorm and I would have been okay with it.

This time, he gently took my hand and lead me outside.

* * *

I sighed with satisfaction.

"... Now what?" He asked breathing heavily.

"I don't know, I've never done this before."

"You always did it on your own?" He questioned.

I nodded, "I felt more comfortable that way and I never could find anybody worth doing it with."

"I'm glad," he moved a strand of my hair from my face. "Glad that I could have been your first."

I smiled at his grinning face. Lying here, under a tree laying close to Axel and with intertwined fingers.

I pushed my body from his bare chest but kept hold of his hand, "We should really go find our clothes."

"I know where they are," he muttered. "Some where around here."

"Yeah, that's really specific," I chuckled.

Axel smirked, "So did you enjoy it?"

"Hell yeah," I cheered. "I've never felt lost, but in a good way. It was like running on clouds."

"Then let's do it again sometime."

I nodded.

Running with Axel was like, running with wolves but not being put in danger. I was on top of the world right now. We'd ran from the school to way down, close to the forest. As we ran, Axel took off his shirt, claiming it felt better having the wind hit his chest. I had been unsure after but soon I threw off my vest and dress shirt. Luckily, I'd worn my gym shirt underneath my dress shirt. Once we found a spot that was right, we collapsed on to the ground, hand-in-hand.

"I have to introduce you to some of the demons," he muttered.

I blushed. As much as I wanted to say "No" I knew it wouldn't be right. I nodded instead.

"You know, we aren't as bad as everybody thinks. I'd hate to say it but we're just like the bloodsucker, we crave for what fills us too but we can't have it; only occasionally. "

"You shouldn't be treated any different," I agreed.

"Speaking of bloodsuckers; I know he didn't really take advantage of you."

Gasping I asked, "Then why did you hit him?!"

"Because he pisses me off."

I stared into Axel's hard eyes staring into mine. I turned my head away and stared into the sky. I wasn't going to talk about this, not now. I was too blissful to bother with his foolishness.

Suddenly, I felt his fingers slip away. He stood up, I sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got stuff to do..."

I frowned. He was such a bad liar. He was only leaving me because I tried to help Roxas in the dorm and I tried to defend him out here.

"Don't leave me Axel..."

"Then choose me Destiny."

Then he walked away.

* * *

Eventually, I found my clothes. Although, I didn't bother to put them on. I'd walked into the school, on the way to my third class of the day with my gym shirt on. I really didn't care what people thought, I was too busy pondering.

_"Then choose me Destiny."_

I stopped at the door of my Science and Spells class. A sheet of paper was attached to it. Apparently, this class had been switched with my combat class. Which meant I missed Science and Spells and lunch.

I frowned and turned my back on the note. Sighing, I headed down the hall to the gym.

* * *

When I walked in, everybody was in groups, like during lunch. I wondered if it were some group activity; maybe fighting against more than one opponent.

Suddenly, my body was overcome by another anatomy.

"K-Kairi!"

She squeezed me once more before moving off me and grabbing my hands, "Where have you been?"

I looked past here and frowned. My blond cherub held his love gently in his arms. I looked back at Kairi and forced a joyful grin, "Around. Why aren't we watching other people's battle skills?"

"The class is almost over Destiny. Plus most of the battles were pretty short because of what happened-"

"Why are we in groups?" I cut her off.

"We're forming Delegation Factions."

"What's a _'Delegation Faction'_?" I questioned. Never had I heard such army like speak.

"It's a group for your missions," she informed. "You know what we're training for?"

I nodded.

"Right, so they start us out with groups instead of sending us off on our own in the beginning. We go on missions and as we keep going our ranks increase and we become stronger. Eventually, we'll be good enough to go on our own and have graduated with honor and have at least experienced going on one top mission."

"That's amazing..." I muttered, astonished.

"Yeah. You know what's the greatest achievement though?"

"What?"

"Being the Asset Assassin."

"Asset... Assassin...?"

"Yeah, it's like being a valedictorian but you've accomplished the most difficult of missions. Now _that's_ a true honor."

"It must be." To be a top ranked murder in a place like this. I wanted that title. To be graced and adored by those beneath me. Have them cower in my presence and provide me with my every need.

I shook my head from my fantasy, "So what group am I in?"

"Divinity Faction."

"And that's with...?"

Kairi grinned and pointed at the group of vampires.

"Me, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Roxas."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! I finally updated :D**

**Okay.. I'll answer some questions now...**

**"Bai Bai" is just my noob way of saying "Bye" X3 IRuleThisWorldSoGetYourOwn.**

**And DearlyBeloved-13, it was meant to be confusing X3 Ha, I read it back myself and was even a little confused for a moment or two.  
And it'll all be explained in the next chapters, you just have to wait XD  
Yeah, I know... I hate the suspense too.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reading :3**

**Later 83**


	8. Nightmare or Dream

**Disclaimer:**

**Riku: Only Destiny Xeno and Fate Academy belong to KaoriZutto. All the other characters are property of Square Enix.**

**Destiny: I really think I should say...**

**Riku: And ruin the Riku essence? Heh, like that'll ever happen...**

**:...:...:**

_"Asset... Assassin...?"_

_"Yeah, it's like being a valedictorian but you've accomplished the most difficult of missions. Now __that's a true honor."_

_"I must be." To be a top ranked murder in a place like this. I wanted that title. To be graced and adored by those beneath me. Have them cower in my presence and provide me with my every need._

_I shook my head from my fantasy, "So what group am I in?"_

_"Divinity Faction."_

_"And that's with...?"_

_Kairi grinned and pointed at the group of vampires._

_"Me, Sora, Riku, Namine, and Roxas."_

**:...:...:**

Nightmare or Dream

How?

Why?

Those were the only two of the questions running through my mind. Was it possibly to fight along someone you wished would die in the battle? Could I possibly get over Namine's stares and attempt to befriend her?

I winced, the pain from my wound began acting up again.

"Destiny, shall we walk together?"

I stared at Namine's smiling face. What could I do? What if this was just a plan for her to bite me once again. Still, I found myself nodding.

"Right after school then."

I nodded once more and turned to Demyx while he made his way here.

"So you guys have figured out why you're in a group together, right?"

Everyone but me nodded. I'd just got here, how was I supposed to know? I definitely wasn't going to fake it.

"It was requested," Riku muttered. "For us to all be together like this."

"Yes," Kairi grinned. "Our parents would never want it in any other way."

"Especially my father..." Roxas mumbled.

His father? What could his father have to do with this? Whatever it was, it couldn't be read from his face, that much was sure. He held an expressionless glare.

"I have a question." All their attention focused on me.

"Why am I here?"

Demyx chuckled, "Xemnas requested that you to be present in an all vampire group. He wanted to put you to the test. To see if you're as strong as you appear to be."

I grunted and crossed my arms. Dennison (Dyson for short) Xeno (my father) wouldn't like this if he found out. He absolutely hated the cold ones. My mother, Engelina Aine Xeno, wouldn't mind though, she was open to every race.

"Well... Will my-"

The bell rang. Demyx waved goodbye to us and just like everyone else, began exiting the gym. Only the vampires and I stood in the gym now. There was an cold, awkward silence between us all. We all stood separate, even Roxas and Namine. Our eyes all glanced at the spaces between another, I bit my lip once I saw Roxas eyes coming to my direction.

Quickly, I turned around and walked out of the gym. I could feel my hair bounce on my shoulders. Stupid Roxas was always releasing my hair from it's bun or ponytails. I reached into my shoes and pulled out yet another hair tie. As I tied my hair I chuckled. I had a feeling the the more I'd be around him, the more elastic bands I'd be losing.

* * *

Roxas was sitting in his seat way before I was. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw him at the desk. Quickly I made my way to the chair behind him and set my things on the desk. I sat down and stared at my white hands.

"You know," he whispered. "I think it's time for the bandages to come off."

I shook my head, "I'm not ready yet."

He nodded and then turned to his desk. I watched his hand reach for mine and then hold it tight.

I stared up at him, confused by his actions. He only looked down at me with a light smile on his face.

"I'll help you get there."

Through that whole class, even while we worked, Roxas kept hold of my hand.

* * *

"I'll see you around," Roxas waved goodbye. I did the same.

Once I was sure he was completely out of sight, I dragged my body down a wall till I reached the ground. I sat, staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on my face.

_"I'll help you get there."_

_Roxas... Love **me**! Nobody else!_

I shook my head and chuckled. I almost got wrapped up in one of Selphie's crazy fantasies. I giggled once more before closing my eyes.

What if? What if he did love me? More than anybody else? What if it was Roxas and Destiny instead of Roxas and Namine? Hm, Roxas and Destiny. Destiny and Roxas. I wanted to taste each letter on my tongue but knew I couldn't. If only I could; if only Roxas was mine. Would he never hold me because of my scent? Or would he love me so much that that wouldn't even matter? More importantly, what would father say? I guess it didn't matter since these were just silly girlish fantasies and not reality. Although, my heart didn't seem to mind this fantasy becoming real.

"Destiny!"

Standing, I gazed forward and grinned at Pence and Olette coming my way. I peered closer and blushed. The blond with brown eyes followed closely behind them.

"H-hey."

The blond crossed his arms and smirked, "Aren't you that girl from my gym class?"

"Oh, you mean the one who witnessed you get your butt kid and then got to kick your butt?" I nodded, "Yep, that's me."

"Aren't we sassy?"

"Indeed we are."

Pence chuckled, "I sense the beginning of an awkward friendship."

Olette smiled, "Tell me why I-"

We all froze, the blond glared at who was coming up. Roxas smiled, both Olette and I blushed as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Namine's looking for you," he muttered. "Thought I'd walk you there."

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it once her reached for a strand of my hair and pulled it behind my ear.

"I hate it when you have your hair cover your face," he said. He snapped the elastic band in my hair and brought it to my face. "No more of these."

I frowned and grabbed his cold arm. Waving to the others I said, "We'll have to continue this conversation later!" Then I made a sharp turn at the end of the hall.

* * *

"What's your family like...?"

Roxas stared down at me with his wide blue eyes. He closed them as he answered my question, I slowed in my steps.

"My family..." He muttered. "My father's name is Lazard Deusericus Strife, my mother's name is Scarlet Strife. Then I've got three sisters, Refia and Rikku - they're twins. Then Ash and Cloud, also twins."

"So your the loner in the family?"

Roxas nodded, "I guess so. But I like it that way."

"What about Namine?"

"Her father's name is Cid Highwind, her mother's name is Rosa Farrell Highwind. She has an older brother named Ingus then she's got a younger sister called Krile Mayer Baldesion Highwind."

"Whoa, what name," I mumbled. "Tell me about Kairi now."

"Her mother's name is Rosso Almasy while her father is called Seifer Almasy. She's got a younger sister called Shelke, an even older sister called Celes Chere Almasy, and an older sister called Cissnei Almasy."

I nodded, "Wow..."

"Do you want to know about Riku?"

I shook my head, "Sora now."

"All right. Be prepared, there's a lot here."

I chuckled, "Just tell me already.

Nodding, Roxas began, "Oldest brother's called Leon, then there's Lenne, then Yuna, and then Arc, and finally Sora."

"Who are his parents?"

"Genesis Rhapsodus Leonhart and Elza Leonhart."

"Wow, you guys all have such big families."

"Yeah," Roxas muttered, "Riku with his four other siblings too."

I tried to recap, "Kadaj, Loz, Yazzo, and oldest sister Yunalesca."

"And his parents?"

"I don't know their names..."

Roxas smirked, "Laguna and Raine Loire."

"Damn, I was kind of close though."

Roxas laughed and then frowned. His facial expression change was so fast that I shivered. He stopped walking and stared at me straight in the eye. I simply bit my bottom lip and averted my eyes to the ceiling.

"Why were you talking to Hayner Dincht?"

"Hayner...?" I thought for a moment. Did he mean the blond? "The guy with Olette and Pence?"

He nodded.

"I don't know..." I shrugged. "He's pretty cool. Why? What's wrong with him?"

Roxas sighed, "Nothing..." He started walking again. "Let's... Let's just go..."

I remained still with an eyebrow raised. Why was it suddenly important who my friends were or who I talked to to him? It was obvious he didn't like demons but all this guy was a wolf.

A werewolf.

A dog.

How could I have forgotten what Sora had said? Vampires and dogs didn't get along! The only thing they could agree on was their hatred towards demons.

I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and ran to catch up with my vampire.

* * *

Namine stood across from me outside holding out a lollipop.

"It's watermelon, I hope you like it."

With a raised eyebrow I took the sucker and fumbled with it.

Namine handed Roxas one and then smiled, "You can go now Roxas. Destiny and I have to talk alone."

"Are you sure?" The blond looked worried. I huffed; yeah, it was really that dangerous because I would want to bite Namine. Idiot.

Namine nodded and perked on to her toes and leaned against Roxas' chest, "Everything will be fine."

Roxas nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll be close by so just call me if you need me."

Namine nodded and touched his lips with her own. I threw up a little in my mouth and turned my back on them. I waited a moment or two before looking from the corner of my eyes and saw Roxas walking away. I turned fully and rolled my eyes while Namine smiled at me. I grinned back pathetically and blushed once I caught Roxas smirking at me from a far. I stared at the ground.

"Where would you like to walk to?"

_"Anywhere Roxas is,"_ I caught myself thinking. i opened my mouth, "I-I really can't say..."

"Oh?" Namine questioned. "Well, let's just see where we end up.

The two of us walked side by side in silence for about five minutes. I wasn't surprised though. There was nothing to discuss and honestly, there was nothing I wanted to say to her. Besides, she invited me for a walk, she should have had something prepared to say because frankly, I didn't and nor was I about to. Namine wasn't my favorite person and if she thought this _"get together"_ would make her it she was definitely wrong. There was no way she could surpass Roxas in my eyes.

"I'm in love with your boyfriend," I muttered.

I suddenly stopped walking, my eyes grew. What? What had come from my mouth? Did I just hear myself right?

Namine turned and smiled politely at me, "What?"

"What?" I asked. I shook my head and chuckled, "T-That didn't come out right."

Namine giggled, "I thought so."

"I meant to say something like..." What did I mean to say? I thought hard about it. "Do you love Roxas?"

"Oh." The blond vampire uttered. She turned her back on my and continued walking. I caught up with her and peered in closely to her. She stared straight ahead with an unreadable facial expression.

"I don't think I do," he finally said. "At least not yet."

I frowned at her answer. That wasn't right. If she just _liked_ him why would she go out with him? Maybe it was a strong liking, I wasn't sure. I felt my stomach go queasy though once I thought about them kiss. It wasn't fair that they could touch like that and not love one another.

"What's it like kissing Roxas?" I blurted out. I balled my fist together; really did have to learn to shut up.

"It's... Interesting," Namine chuckled. "I can't describe it."

A flicker of rage came to my eyes but brushed it off with a smile. "Shall we sit under that tree?"

Namine looked at the shady tree I pointed and then nodded.

I quickly walked to it, crossed my arms and then sat.

I wanted an indescribables kiss with the vampire. But it was impossible with all my terror for him. I took a scent of the air and thenlooked at Namine who sat perfectly still beside me.

"This was a ridiculous idea," she sighed.

"What?"

"I thought... That if we spent some together we'd have some better understanding of each other but all we've done is talk about my relationship with Roxas."

"He's what brings us together."

Namine nodded, "I want to try and be friends with you Destiny but you aren't exactly fond of me."

_"I hate you,"_ I thought. I pulled out an elastic band from my shoe and tied my hair, "Yeah, I'm not. Sorry."

"It's all right," Namine pouted. "I guess this means angels and I don't get along."

"... Angels?"

"That's what he calls you," Namine muttered. "It's kind of funny. When he saw me he said, 'I'll get the angel, you stay here.' At first, I didn't know what he meant but when I saw him coming with you it all made sense."

"Angels..." I repeated. I grinned at Namine, an over flow of happiness overshadowed me, "Let's be great friends Namine."

Astonished, Namine bobbed her head up and down, "All right, Destiny."

I chuckled at her expense.

* * *

I skipped through the halls of Fate Academy with a foolish grin on my face.

After expressing my wanting of friendship with Namine I had left, claiming I had to go. Really, I just wanted to enjoy these moments of bliss by myself. I really was getting somewhere with Roxas. This friend thing would be great, I had this wonderful feeling about it. Nothing would stop us from coming to the point where I feared him never. Soon, I'd be afraid _for_ him, not of him. I couldn't wait for that day.  
I glanced around the halls, grinning at each face but my smile widened once I saw Axel talking to another red headed male.

"Axel!" I sang running up to him. I grabbed him in a hug from behind.

"Eh, hi Destiny..?"

I peeked from over his shoulder and looked at the other redhead. His hair was in a ponytail and had to red marks on the side of his face. I could definitely see the resemblance between him and Axel. The difference was he wore black goggles over his forehead and his eyes were bright blue.

"Are you Axel's brother...?"

He nodded, with a cocked eyebrow.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rolled his eyes, "Don't look at me like that."

He did the same and bent to my size, "Kind of hard not to when I'm talking to a little doll, right?"

I frowned.

He laughed, "Girls like you are definitely the creepiest."

"Prick," I muttered.

"Yo Axel, watch out for this one," he leaned in closer. "Looks like a biter."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Reno turned his back on me and walked away, "You'll figure out. Your a smart biter, right?"

I frowned and looked at Axel, "Hey, can I have a piggyback ride?"

Axel chortled, "As weird as a demand that is..." He bent down for me to climb on. "I'll give you what you want."

I climbed on, "Yes, I'm in charge again. Onward fool!"

Axel laughed and began walking. We kept a nice pace, not too fast and not too slow. Eyes watched us but I only stuck my tongue playfully at them, making Axel laugh. I was moments like this that made nothing really matter.

"So Reno's pretty hot," I joked.

Axel smirked, "Yeah... So is Sora."

"I thought you didn't like vampires?"

"I don't. But Sora's got it _made_."

I laughed, "Just so you know, I'd tap your brother."

"And I'd tap you."

I was laughing once I caught a glance of the outside. The rain poured hard over the outside of our campus.

"Oh! Go to the window!" I urged.

Axel marched to it and started outside the window, bored. "It's just rain."

"Yeah, I know," I blushed. "But I like it."

I really did. The way the rain would hit each piece of grass and the slanted direction it was falling in. If only we could go outside and be like this.

Axel kissed my jaw line.

I turned to him and he smiled.

This was confusing and kind of sad.

I didn't feel light headed or the symptoms of a kiss my sister had once described to me. Still I cocked an eyebrow and pressed my lips against his. Axel's green eyes stared into my half open black ones. I pulled away and loosened my grip on his neck and urged to come down. He moved his arms from me and I climbed down. That wasn't kiss. It was me smacking my lips against his with no other movements. For some unknown reason, I threw my arms around him and leaned into his lips. This time, his engulfed mine but it pleased me.  
It was so enthusiastic. He pushed me against the window, both hands against it. I brought my arms to my chest while he hovered over me still kissing me.

I pulled away from him for a breather.

He shut his eyes with a smile on his face, "First kiss, right?"

Cringing, I nodded.

"Hope I made it worth something," he smirked. "Ready for your second?"

Eagerly, I bobbed my head once again.

Yet again, Axel took charge of my mouth. He moved close enough that he could rest his whole arm against the window behind us and slid his hand onto my back.

He smelt kind of like peppermints but didn't taste like it. Nevertheless, he was delicious. I was just slightly depressed that he hadn't tasted like I'd imagined. Out of anxiety, I opened my eyes slightly and teared up once I saw the few faces in the halls. Who wouldn't be watching though? I couldn't blame them. The worst was once I caught Kairi's confused face and Riku's frown. Even Selphie was in that hall staring with them. How had I not noticed them before? I shook my head and shut my eyes as Axel moved his mouth to my neck.

_"Make me forget..."_ I thought as he blessed my throat with kisses. _"Have me forget all about this terror for that stupid blond vampire!"_

I let out a moan at the thought of the bastard. Cringing, I pulled away yet again.

"Not here," I breathed heavily. "N-Not anymore."

Axel kissed my forehead once, "It's all right. I understand." He wiped the tears on my cheeks and smiled weakly.

I knew he didn't and I figured that he was just maybe a little disappointed. Biting my bottom lip I brought his arm back to my back and carrassed the side of his face giving him a peck on the lips.  
How dumb was I, honestly? A peck turned into him jerking me closer and kissing me as eccentrically as he could.

"So you want to end up in intensive care?"

My head shot to my side and then to the redhead.

"Roxas," Axel grinned.

The blond only walked under Axel's arm, and stood in front of me. He took my wrist and pulled me out from under the redhead and took his stance a short distance away.

"Aw, don't be so protective," Axel crossed his arms. "I'm only doing what you did aren't I?"

"From the outside, that's what it looks like," Roxas muttered. "When in reality you aren't. And you know I didn't do anything to her."

"Come on then, let's make a truce."

The vampire's grip on my wrist tightened but then quickly loosened.

"For Destiny."

Axel held out his hand. Roxas glanced at me, I shrugged. After what felt like forever Roxas shook Axel's hand but quickly let go.

"This doesn't mean I'm letting you have her," Roxas lowered his eyes.

"That's fine," Axel only continued to grin. "All I have to know is that you can't have her either."

Roxas glanced at the ground and then yanked me away from the scene. I didn't object. I wanted to be alone with him.

* * *

Roxas locked the door to his room and then marched to the window, slamming it shut. After that, he checked the walls for what I was thinking possible holes.

I let out a breath sat on his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't talk to me."

I shut my eyes at his cold tone and hugged my legs close to my chest.

"You don't even understand how disappointed I am right now."

I remained quiet, prepared for an argument.

"How could you let him do that to you? I thought you were stronger than that."

"I am!" I declared.

Roxas frowned at me, "Then explain how come he was all over you."

"Maybe..." I choked. "Maybe I wanted him to be."

Silence hit the space between us. It was one of the most awkwardest ones I've ever been apart of and this was all because of my sinful lie. I had said I want Axel to be like how he was when in reality I couldn't wait for him to stop. His movements were just too wild for me. So eccentric that I hadn't even gotten a chance to process how he really tasted and felt.

Roxas came up to me with an intense look in his eyes. I coward backwards till I fell on my back. Before I could even make an attempt to get back up the vampire lingered on top of me. He leaned in close still staring at me with those raging blue eyes.

I cringed while he bit off the elastic band in my hair and spread it about. When he was done he lowered his eyelids; mine filled tears of fear.

"Please, don't ever cry in front of him again."

"W-Why..?" What an awkward request from this blond.

"Because..." He muttered. Leaning in close he began to whisper. "He doesn't deserve to see the tears of an angel. Besides, it only make you look more afraid and weak."

I frowned and turned my head away; only to have it brought back in Roxas' direction.

"Don't look at anybody but me with this face, please?"

Still unsure, I nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh, thank God." He took me in his arms and rolled over so that I lay on top of him.

I blushed reaching for some of the sheets we didn't lay on and threw it over my head, covering Roxas in a mass of warmth. Still I had my arctic feel as he held my waist. I opened the buttons of the uniform jacket and lay on his white dress shirt.

"Never kiss anybody on the lips in front of me, okay?"

"All right."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I shut my eyes with this moment playing over and over in my head like an amazing movie that could never die out.

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily and beamed at Roxas smirking face.

"We act like a married couple."

I nodded, "At times. But we aren't. You've got Namine."

Roxas kissed his teeth, "And apparently you've got Axel."

I frowned. That wasn't something I wanted to get into again. I mean, I loved how it ended but I found everything before that rather terrifying.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know," Roxas murmured. "I stopped checking after seven o'clock. Do you know you've got the most beautiful sleeping face. I mean, even though you sleep with your mouth open it's still rather beautiful."

I cringed, "S-shut up."

Roxas laughed once, "Ready to go back to reality?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to..."

"Neither do I but... We must."

Roxas pulled down the sheets, reveling the grinning faces of Kairi and a smirking Riku.

"W-What the hell?!" I gasped.

Roxas look more confused than surprised.

"Well we thought we'd bring you something to sleep in Destiny-hime," Kairi exclaimed.

"What do you mean...?"

"Maybe Roxas should explain," Riku gestured towards the blond.

I adjusted myself to sit in his lap and stared at him, "Explain."

"I want you to spend the night here," he mumbled so quietly I barely heard him. I could tell he was nervous, he stared down at his bed and fumbled with his fingers. "Just for tonight, I want you to sleep in my bed where I can watch over you and make sure _he_ doesn't come near you."

"How did they know though?"

"I called them and told them. I just never figured they'd get here now."

I climbed out the bed, "I'll be fine in my own room."

Roxas sat up and rested his legs on the ground, "No, you won't. Just spend the night Destiny."

I looked at Kairi who seemed pleased, like this was all apart of some maser plot to get the two of us together.

"I think it'd be best if you stayed here Destiny,"Riku said seriously. That meant something had to be up.

I took the bottle of medicine and the the cloth from Kairi and unfold it. It was a short slightly transparent piece. I quickly folded it back together and frowned at her; her grin widened.

I grabbed one of the sheets from the bed Roxas sat and striding over to the bathroom, dragged it along with me.

"Only for tonight," I insisted. "But I swear, if we get caught I will kill you all."

Kairi cheered, which only made Riku laugh. Roxas smiled at me with his mouth slightly opened and his eyelids lowered. I blushed and he turned to the ground.

I opened the door of the bathroom and then locked it shut. Why did this feel so awkward? Why was I so nervous? I'd already slept with Roxas twice and nothing bad that I was aware of had ever happened. Was it because this time it was at night or was I afraid of getting caught? Could it have been the clothing? I just didn't know.

I set the outfit down and opened the bottle. I poured to red pills into my hand, swallowed them, closed the bottle and set it on the counter.

I found it hard to believe I was only fifteen and getting so intimate. I chuckled at the thought or my father's face and what he'd do. Probably beat Roxas and then separate us. My laughing came to a halt, being away from him wasn't as funny as I'd thought it was. I shook my head and began to strip.

It was about fifteen minutes later when I walked out of bathroom wet and covered in the sheet. Kairi was sitting next to a now shirtless Roxas giggled while he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. I laughed at his expense and smiled once he faced me. I noticed that his hair dripped from water.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," he assured me. From where I stood I noticed that the black eye he had once had faded into the red smears under his eyes, as it was never there. "I just took a shower in the room next door, Riku's there now."

"I feel like I'm inconveniencing you."

"No, it's fine. We want you here."

"You two are something else," Kairi giggled. She stood up and came up behind me, "Did you button up the back?"

I shook my hed.

"I didn't think so." She fussed around before she could opened up the sheet from the back and began hooking up all the buttons. I stared at Roxas awkwardly while Kairi worked. He only looked back at me thoughtful . This was going to be awkward on so many levels.

"Done," Kairi said as if she'd accomplished something worth accomplishing. "Well, I'm off. Night guys."

"Good night," Roxas waved to her, I did the same. Just as Kairi left, Riku walked in, yawning. He locked the door behind him and flicked off the light switch.

"Night guys."

All that was heard were Riku's footsteps and then that soon disappeared and was replaced with some squeaking from the bed. After that there was complete silence.

I stared at Roxas' figure in the dark. "Can you see me clearly?"

"No."

I dropped the sheet on to the ground, "Guess I'll sleep here..."

"No need for that."

Before I knew it, I was being dragged on the bed and covered in sheets. My face reddened when I felt Roxas skin brush against mine. I was thankful this time that we couldn't see one another.

I outstretched my arms and felt the side of what I believed to be Roxas face. To be sure, I brushed what would have been his chin. Even though was completely sure it was his face, I brushed my thumb against his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure this is your face and not your foot."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, "Don't be so nervous. Just sleep like you did before. After all, we're just friends."

How long could I believe the lie? It didn't matter, I smiled and climbed over him. I rested my body on top of his and my head on his collar bones.

Still, something didn't seem right.

I reached for my back with one of my hands and tore the buttons of the night gown off. I sighed with relief and shut my eyes.

**::..::...::**

_The angel's long black hair rested on her shoulder while I cried on her lap. _

_I wanted to be just like her but I had never thought it would have been this painful. My back was sore and so were my eyes; I had cried for too long._

_She brushed her hand over the top f my head,_

_"Shh." It was she kept repeating._

_But I couldn't be quiet. It hurt so bad. It felt worse than being shot in the eye. It was even too painful to describe. All I could do was compare it to other painful situations._

_The raven haired angel had lied when she said it wouldn't hurt too much. Or maybe, she just expected me to be stronger and be capable of handling such pain._

_But honestly, what had she expected?_

_I was only a kid. Of course I would cry. not only that but I'd scream too. And I had, loud. As loud as my lungs would allow me._

_I even felt like screaming now when it was all over. _

_That's right, it was all over._

_I'd done it._

_This wasn't a time for tears but rejoice. _

_I had grown wings._

_Wings just like her's._

_Well, her wings were in different colors but she said one day we'd have the exact same wings. I'd have a wing with white and blue feather and another with black and red and the two of us would fly all around the world with nothing to worry about. I'd just have to grow my wings._

_And I had. _

_I was on my way there._

_I was on my way to being just like her._

_I was finally going to be an angel._

_Just like Amethyst._

**::...::...::**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**GASP!**

**Nobody's reviewed the latest chapter!**

**Come on guys, keep reviewing please!**


	9. Mission

**Disclaimer:**

**Namine: Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno are property of KaoriZutto. **

**Destiny: ... I want to say it...**

**Namine: Oh, sorry. Here, you say it.**

**Selphie: Too late! Now time for the story!**

**:...:...:**

_Well, her wings were in different colors but she said one day we'd have the exact same wings. I'd have a wing with white and blue feather and another with black and red and the two of us would fly all around the world with nothing to worry about. I'd just have to grow my wings._

_And I had. _

_I was on my way there._

_I was on my way to being just like her._

_I was finally going to be an angel._

_Just like Amethyst._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 9

Mission

I shot up.

My body was drenched sweat. I breathed heavily for a moment or two before letting out a relaxed breath. I averted my eyes downward just in time to catch Roxas open up his.

"What's wrong?" He said some what dazed.

I shook my head, "N-Nothing."

He sat up next to me, "Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Well... I guess I may have had a nightmare."

"About...?"

I'd have to lie this time for sure. I could never tell him what I saw, not after all I'd gone through to get here. "The usual nightmare. Somebody was chasing me."

The vampire laughed a sadistic laugh once, "Strangely, I never pictured you to be afraid of a chase."

I lay on my back and shut my eyes, "What time is it?"

Roxas averted his direction to an alarm clock resting by him. "Fifteen minutes after one."

I nodded and let out a breath, how long would this night last?

"I felt you curl up away from me."

I turned to him, he lay on his back and stared at me, "I moved?"

"Like thirty minutes after you shut your eyes you moved from me and curled up into a ball."

"I thought you only felt."

"As soon as I felt your heat disappear I opened my eyes. Thankfully, you didn't go anywhere. You just moved off of me."

I nodded, "Axel isn't that bad of a guy."

"Don't try and persuade me into liking him," Roxas rolled his eyes. "I thought that truce would be enough for you."

I frowned at the memory. The had talked about me yet again like I was their favorite toy. Of course I loved that they were willing to be less harsh to one another but why did I have to bring up that peace? I wanted nothing to do with their personal odium.

Crossing my arms I spoke, "If you ever talk about me like that I'll hate you forever."

"God forbid," Roxas muttered. He smiled at me and took my bandaged hand. As he unraveled it her spoke quietly in my ear, "Don't threaten me with that while you know I could never stand losing you because of how foolish I acted." The blond threw the cloth on the floor and dropped my hand. "There's a reason why I talked about you like you were an object. I just don't know what I'd do if you faded away."

I turned to my side completely and stared at him with curiously flashing in my eyes, "What do you mean by _'fade away'_?"

"I just don't want him to do anything to anybody," Roxas lowered his eyes. "I don't trust him."

With shaking fingers, I touched Roxas' pale eyes flashed fully open, reveling their eerie yellow. Still, unaware of the consequences of this I touched him in a way that uplifted us both from what I saw. It was like our first touch all over again. More curious and much more less aware of our surroundings. My mind hadn't even wrapped around the fact that Riku was only steps away. But once it did, I hesitated and moved my hand from the arctic silk Roxas called his outer shell.

We both pulled far away from one another at the same time like we'd planned this movement. We stared into each others eyes from our sides of the bed.

I felt my bottom lip quiver but bit it instantly. Roxas crossed his arms and turned his back on me. I guess that meant this was it for our intimacy. Although, I didn't want that. For what felt like eternity, I finally did what I wanted. I wrapped my arms around the vampire's torso.

"I won't ever let go," I breathed in his ear yet he didn't move at all.

I curled up behind him, still holding on to his cold but built stomach.

"You are such a temptress," I heard him sigh.

I grinned and closed me eyes, drifting into a wondrous sleep. Oh yeah, I was right about what I said to Namine.

* * *

I grinned at the confused face beside me.

"Are you all right Destiny-chan...?"

I nodded, still with the dreamy look in my eyes.

Riku flipped his long silver hair, "I take it you slept well."

I nodded eagerly, "Like a baby."

"Hm, you did look rather childish while curled up to Roxas like that."

I snapped out of my daze, "You saw?"

"And heard."

I cringed and shifted my eyes to the door of Roxas and Riku's room. Maybe Riku would understand if I told him. I mean, maybe it was probably obvious. Why not just clarify it?

"Hey, are you with anybody?"

Riku pondered over that question. I raised an eyebrow, was he so much of a player that didn't know who he was dating and when?

"...Nope. Why?"

"Just curious..." I muttered.

"I'd ask you the same question back but it seems that that was answered yesterday."

"We aren't together!" I protested. "We just happened to have our lips touch."

"And your tongues?"

"Riku!"

"I'm joking, calm down."

I bit my nail nervously and stared at my uniform. It hurt so much thinking I'd have to see Axel that I never even thought about the girlfriend of Roxas.

"Hey, Destiny. Let's walk together."

I turned my head and blushed at the sight of Roxas' smirking face. Quickly, I stood and grabbed my school bag. "We'll be going now."

Riku nodded once, "Try not to kill each other."

"I wouldn't dream of that," Roxas smiled.

* * *

Our footsteps rapped together as we walked alone in the halls. It must have been pretty early for the school to have been so empty. Although, it didn't bother me, I didn't mind being alone with Roxas. Of course I still had my fears but I was trying so very hard to move past them and get to know him more as a person.

"I have no idea who you are," I muttered.

"Well, I have no idea who you are," he chuckled quietly. "And frankly, I don't think I want to know."

"Oh, thanks!" I said sarcastically but with a smile on my lips. What a normal conversation we were having, like normal friends. Just friendly-ness and a bit of sarcasm.

Then why did my heart yearn for more?

"What's your first class?" I asked.

"World History," Roxas rolled his eyes. "Why couldn't I have had that next semester?"

Smiling, I said, "Hey, your lucky. I've got the boring classes next semester. I wish I could get them over with now."

"Nah, I like leaving things to the last minute."

"Shame on you! It's good to get them over with now to get them out of the way!"

"Nope, leave them last," he smirked. "That's how I like to do it."

"When you fail, don't cry to me," I said, obviously joking. "Anyway, what's your whole schedule?"

"World History, Combat, Science and Spells, Lunch, and then English."

"Darn, we don't have the same lunch."

"What's yours?"

"Third period."

"Oh, then we will soon. I'm transferring to third?"

My grip on my school bag strengthened, "Why?"

"Well Namine has that lunch so I thought I'd switch."

And there went any hope of being a bit better, "Oh, that's great! I'm sure you two will have a great time talking. I have to go now."

I quickened in my steps and almost broke into a run when I saw a redhead staring at me from a across the hall.

My heart beat quickened but I took a breath and cleared my head. This was nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all. We were just close friends. God, what was with this heart beat of mine?

"It'll be fun seeing you at lunch too, Destiny. Maybe we can all sit together?"

Now, the girl thing to do here is to scream in a high pitched voice or faint. But Roxas hated that so it was time to tackle him with sarcasm.

I faked a gasp, "But what about Selphie? We can't just leave her behind!"

Roxas chuckled, "Then I guess if she has to be around you, she can come too."

"But I thought you hated her?" I questioned.

"Well if I have to choose between having lunch with you but dealing with Selphie and not having lunch with you, I think I'll take the torture."

"Why?"

"Because Destiny," he flashed me a smile. "You're my angel." With that he walked away.

I stood completely still with my heart racing. Was this fate? Did he mean that? What did that even mean? Was there more to us than I thought? All these questions glided in my mind but to be honest, the mini Destiny in my mind was doing a bunch of cartwheels and back flips while the real me had the face of a tomato right now.

that's when I realized Roxas was far ahead.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after him as I ran to catch up.

* * *

Combat was a bitch. I couldn't stand it. I mean yeah, Roxas was there but my teachers kept us as far apart as they could. He did smile at me a couple times though so I was content.

Okay, so I wasn't. But I was trying to be! That's good enough, right?

Other than that, my other classes were fine. Although, I have to admit, I was pretty excited for English. The reason was obvious, no? Well, Roxas was there.

I shook my head. He'd been on my mind _all_ day. I could not get over him, no freaking way was it possible. I'd even avoided eating lunch in a public place in fear of seeing Axel or Selphie. Kairi had even asked me why I was so out of it but I just told her I was sick. During combat, Sora had caught me humming stupid love songs.

I let out a sigh and muttered under my breath, "So this is what a crush feels like...?"

"I don't know, does it feel like one?"

My head shot up and Axel's smirk grew.

I jumped back, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd check up on you," he shrugged. "I didn't get to see you at all today."

Crossing my arms I asked, "So?"

"I missed you, God, I thought that was obvious."

"Well it wasn't to me," I murmured.

He patted the top of my head, " That's understandable. So who are you waiting for?"

I blushed, I could never tell him about this little crush. God! I felt stupid, so stupid.

"Someone."

"Oh, that makes it a whole lot easier to figure out."

I smirked and leaned against a nearby wall. "He'll be coming soon?"

"_He'll_?" Axel echoed. It took him about a minute before he rubbed his temples. "You can't be serious."

With a grin on my face, I nodded. And like it was fate, the bell wrung and kinds from all around entered the school.

I squealed, "He's coming Axel! He's coming!"

"I don't see him," Axel's voice was annoyed.

"You don't have to see him," I took a deep breath. "I can feel him!"

"Feel him?"

Suddenly, blond spikes became visual. From there, the body of a vampire emerged. Roxas was coming.

"Roxas!" I exclaimed.

I had his attention immediately. He gave me a sweet smile and I blushed.

"H-Hey..."

"How have you been?" He asked. God, he was so innocent looking. I was finding it _really_ hard to hold back from hugging him.

"Great!" I said, a bit too loud. "Um, do you want to... I don't know... Possibly... Ugh, never mind."

Roxas blinked at me and my face flushed. I turned to the ground and stared at the toes of my shoes.

"Do you want to walk to English together?"

I clenched on to the material of my uniform over my heart and tried to slow it down to its normal pace. "Y-Yeah, of course."

In a sharp tone Axel asked, _"What?"_

I averted me eyes upto him and took a deep breath, "I'm going with--"

The red head laughed abruptly which made me shake a little, "Hm, have fun."

"I will," I chuckled, nervously. I watched Axel give Roxas a quick up and down look before leaving me alone with him.

I turned to Roxas and smiled, "Namine must hate me."

He brushed his hand against my cheek, "Now why would she feel that?"

"Because I keep stealing her boyfriend away," I claimed, pulling his hand away from me. I really liked Roxas and the way he was acting just hurt me because I knew even though it felt right now, he was with Namine.

"She'll be fine," Roxas didn't sound so confident. Maybe it was just me but he sounded like he didn't care and it was sad because I was glad he didn't care. "Let me hold your books."

"No," I cradled my books closer to my chest. "I'm fi--"

Before I could finish what I was saying, Roxas picked me up off the ground bridal style and grinned. I was like a play thing with this guy! "Put me down."

"But then we'll be late for class if we walk," it amzed me how he hadn't even noticed all the glances we were receiving.

I shifted in his arms and shrugged, "I don't mind being late."

"I do," with that, he broke into a run. Roxas was so much faster than Axel, I couldn't help but hold him close. I wasn't afraid he'd hurt me but I was afraid of the looks. I couldn't help it! Even though the faces were only blurrs, I knew they were still staring and that frightened me.

Suddenly, the running came to a halt and we stood at the door of the classroom. I sighed, I hadn't even had any real time to enjoy being in his arms. This was something I'd probably have had fantasies about and now that it had actually happened I couldn't even enjoy it. It was weird though because I'd have expected Roxas to put me down by now. I ilted my head to him and watched a corner of his lips twitch.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, curiously.

I blushed, like I'd ever tell him what was really going on in my mind. "I'm just thinking about how worried Namine probably is right now. If I remember clearly, I'm a temptress."

Chuckling, he said, "I told you she'd be find." He moved in close and I could feel his breath on the back of my head, his nose brushed my skin a little. "You smell amazing."

"So I've been told," I muttered. I looked down and clutched onto my books at his icy hands on me. "Aren't you going to set me down?"

"Oh, right!" He quickly placed me gently on the ground, looking a little reluctant I think. now, he had his head turned and I swear, if he could blush his face would probably be tomato red right now. "Shall we go in?"

"Er... Yeah, sure," I laughed nervously. He pushed the door open and we were greeted by the stares of everyone that was in the room but our teacher, he didn't seem to care whether we should up or not. He just kept his eyes on the pages of his book. What the hell was he reading about that was so interesting anyway?

Roxas was already to his seat, I ran to catch up and sit beside him. I yawned and rested my head against my desk, "I'm tired."

"You're always tired," he sniggered. "I'll take your notes for you if you want."

"No, no. I don't want your hand to get tired."

"Don't worry about me," he interlocked his fingers into my hair. "Worry about yourself and how much it'll hurt when I get lost in your hair."

I cackled and closed my eyes.

**::..::...::**

_"They have gifts."_

_"Gifts you say?" I rolled my head around in circles. My eyes were closed but I could feel the forbidden darkness around me. It was comforting for something that shouldn't be there. And the voice that was speaking, although the tone was dark and seductive, I liked it. It also made these moments feel easy. I breathed, "What kind of gifts?"_

_"Your love, he reads minds, you know this."_

_"He's not mine. How heart breaking for you to bring back reality," I don't know why but I could feel the smile on my lips._

_"The blond one..."_

_"Female?"_

_"Yes."_

_I growled, "What about her?"_

_"Those images she draws, they are of the past, they find hidden memories. Also, like the brunette, the future is what she can make out with those artistic hands of hers'."_

_"My past is clear; my future is ambiguous."_

_"The silver haired male..."_

_"Yes...?"_

_"He can teleport from light to darkness, watch out for him for he carries great dark abilites."_

_"Teleportation," I chuckled. "Riku, I should have known. And Kairi?"_

_"The red haired one?"_

_"Yes."_

_"She has no special ability..." The voice was silent for a moment. "Although... She is light on her feet and her strength is amazing."_

_"Odd, I never expected that."_

_"I'll lose in a fight against them all."_

_"Not with your elite gift, my child."_

_"Gift?"_

_Out of the blue, I felt myself falling fast, like I was being drained out from a tipped over bottle of water. I clutched on to my chest and gasped._

_I had no heartbeat._

**::..::...::**

"It's over."

Roxas, mind reading. Namine, future and past artist. Sora, future speaker. Riku, dark and teleportation abilites. Kairi, superior in strength.

I clutched onto my chest and opened my eyes. I could feel the odd rhythm beat loud and full, "Thank God, it's still there."

"Destiny, are you all right?" His voice sounded urgent and fearful.

I turned and smiled at my side, "Yeah, of course."

He let out a breath, "What were you searching for?"

"N-Nothing," I grinned nervously. Hastily, I gathered my things and faked a yawn, "Yep, nice sleep. Let's go."

"Wait," Roxas already had all his things in his arms. "We have to go to the gym."

"Why?" I wrinkled my nose at the thought I've going back to my very first and last battle with Roxas.

"We have a mission."

* * *

I knew that'd I'd have mission but I never expected one so soon. It really was one of the last things I'd wanted. It was hard thinking about murdering a mortal I didn't know or even truly care about. It wasn't fair that someone would die because one person couldn't stand them. Why were people so stupid and heartless? How come they just couldn't get along?!

Roxas placed his arm in front of me abruptly. I stopped and glared up at him.

"You were about to walk into thr door," he said with pursed lips.

"Oh," I mumbled. "Sorry."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned me again. "You've been acting weird since you woke up."

"I'm cool!" I beamed. "Perfectly fine! In fact, I'm excited!"

"You don't have to shout when I'm right here."

"Right," I blushed. I opened the gym door and was shocked to see everybody from our group's faces. Even Xemnas and three other people I didn't recognize were there. Curiosity swept my face but was quickly replaced with fear when the only man from the three that I didn't know that wasn't wearing a black suit and dark glasses approached men. The other men followed behind him, still holding their emotionless faces. I stared at the man in the middle and my eyes grew. He was dressed in an all ivory suit. His had a square, ruff around the edges face with his chestnut-brown sideburns, mustache, and beard. He also had a long nose, pink cheeks, slanted brown eyes, and thin lips.

"This one is perfect!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Perfect? I looked up at Roxas, he simply kept staring at the man, teeth clenched. I turned back to the man, "Perfect for what?" I asked in a timid voice.

"Are you sure?" Xemnas questioned.

Enthusiastic, he revovled to Xemnas, "Yes, she's the one! I have to have her!"

Roxas' arms came to my defense in less than a second. His body was crouched down in front of me and from what I could see of his face, it was held at a straight, angry glare and his eyes glowed of a ghostly yellow. The man with the beard's bodyguard I supposed jumped in front of him. "No," he growled.

"Calm down," Xemnas merely chuckled. "Let us explain."

Roxas didn't cease, he kept his guard up and in a low voice, "Then explain."

I took hold of one of his arms and smiled at him, "Save it for a real battle; like one for Namine." I prayed that no one could hear hurt in my voice when I said her name. I just had to keep this as friendly as I could. Roxas arose but still kept his stern facial expression on his face. His arm that I held curled, as if he was telling me to still hold tight. I did what I believed was correct and released him.

"Please explain all this to me," I asked the man in the white suit who now looked terrified for his life.

"M-My brother," he stuttered. "I want him dead, in the most h-harmful way possible."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"His brother fell for a woman that once looked like you," Xemnas said, eyes closed. "She was but only a couple years older than you when she died."

The man starightened and cleared his throat, "Yes, it's all so sad but the woman deserved death. What I want is for you to kill him."

"May I ask why?" I questioned.

"No," Xemans' eyes flashed open. "You may not. All you _should_ be asking is _how_ he wants this man killed."

"No, no," the man smirked. "I'll tell her." His eyes met my glare. "I want all he has and for that to happen he has to die."

I balled up my hands into fists. This wasn't a reason to kill a person! Especially when they were your own blood! My lips quivered but I managed to spit out a forced "Fine."

I couldn't bring my eyes to meet anyone elses' in the room. I just wanted to leave, to scream out all my rage.

"Great," he sounded cheerful. "I've already given the girl with red hair all the information you'll need."

"Can I leave then?" I paced my breathing.

"Yes, you may," Xemnas said.

I turned and rushed out of the gym.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it too so long to update guys! I'll try and update more often now! I promise. I'm hoping you guys are still with me and enjoyed and review this chapter! Later!! :D**


	10. Hunger

**Disclaimer: **

**KaoriZutto: Destiny Xeno and Fate Academy our property of KaoriZutto. –looks away from script- Hey! That's me.**

**Roxas: … Idiot.**

**:...:...:**

_I balled up my hands into fists. This wasn't a reason to kill a person! Especially when they were your own blood! My lips quivered but I managed to spit out a forced "Fine."_

_I couldn't bring my eyes to meet anyone elses' in the room. I just wanted to leave, to scream out all my rage._

_"Great," he sounded cheerful. "I've already given the girl with red hair all the information you'll need."_

_"Can I leave then?" I paced my breathing._

_"Yes, you may," Xemnas said._

_I turned and rushed out of the gym._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 10

Hunger

"Destiny!"

Keep walking.

"Be reasonable!"

He'll catch you though.

"Don't make me chase after you!"

"Idiot!" I could hear my voice shriek. It was weak and I couldn't trust it but I still continued. "I'm _walking_ away instead of running so you _will_ chase after me!"

Roxas' blue eyes were confused and even with watery eyes, I felt as if he could see the confusion in my face. I held back my tears and swallowed. I wouldn't ever let him see me cry again, I wouldn't ever let him break me down again.

"Destiny," his fingertips touched my arm lightly. "I didn't mean what I said. I'd run to the end of the world for you; you're something special to me."

"N-not the kind of special I want to be," I muttered.

"And what kind of special would that be?" He held a perfect innocent smile. He was so oblivious that it only attracted me _more_ to him. If only _he_ knew what he did to _me_.

"I-it's not important," I shook my head and patted my cheeks. "Get it together," I commanded myself.

Roxas laughed and patted my shoulder, "This is exactly why you're so special to me. You're a one of a kind friend Destiny."

"Friend?" I said the word like it tasted sour. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Best friend?" He tried correcting himself. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Nah, friend's good."

He nodded and turned his head to the door, "They're coming out."

Sighing, I faced the door and smiled weakly at the friends that would approach us.

Kairi was the first to come to us, happy and eager. "Hi guys."

"Kairi," muttered as my greeting. I nodded to the rest of them.

"What?" She pouted. "You aren't happy to see me?"

"No, that's not it at all," I assured her. I smiled but then my eyes caught a look at the tan folder and my grin quickly faded into a frown. "What's it say?"

"We don't know yet," Kairi heaved a sigh and short a defiant stare at Riku who looked around innocuously. "_Somebody_ suggested we should all be together when opening it, so we decided to go find you guys then we could open it together."

Kairi's glower was one I just had to snigger at. Watching her trying to be unkind was something hard _not_ to laugh at.

"Since we've found them," I could see Namine's hand slide into Roxas' palm. "Let's go outside and open it up."

"Are you guys sure you want to do that?" Sora bit her full pink bottom lip. "I don't think you'll like what's in there."

"Why?" Kairi questioned. "What do you see?"

"Let's find out," Riku suggested.

"Let's go outside first," Sora took the envelope from Kairi's hands and led the way. "We can't have anybody screaming inside."

"Screaming?" I mumbled. I rushed to keep up with the vampires. I walked side-by-side with Sora and tried to keep my eyes off Roxas' and Namine interlaced fingers. I wanted so badly to push Namine out of the way and grabbed hold of Roxas and claim him as my own. Why did Namine have to have the only I ever really craved for? This was not fair! Just because she'd met him first didn't mean that she should have him all to herself!

A gust of wind pushed me back and it seems I was the only one who had to take a step back from the force. When I dropped my arms from my face, the vampires were already all sitting by a tree. I groaned and ran up to them.

"Before we open this, I think Destiny should know about our talents," Sora declared. "You already know mine and Roxas' though but it's time to know the rest."

Yawning I said, "I already know all your gifts."

"What?" It was said in unison but I only stretched.

"Roxas, mind reading. Namine, future and past artist. Sora, future speaker. Riku, dark and teleportation abilities. Kairi, superior in strength," I repeated all that I'd remembered from my encounter.

"H-How do you know all that?" For once, Namine's voice sounded shaky.

"It doesn't matter how I know," my voice was hard and cold. "Just as long as I know. Now…" I took the envelope from Sora. "Let's see what this is all about."

I hadn't even put a slight tear in the sachet when Sora grabbed it from my hands.

"Tell us how you know their powers," she commanded.

"I've been asking around," I crossed my arms at my lie. I rolled my eyes "I'm out of here. I didn't even want to be stuck in a group with a bunch of bombastic bloodsuckers." My arms were grabbed and cold sensations were sent all over my body. Their grasps didn't hurt but I had to fake it to get away.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees and pulled back my released arms. I rubbed them and turned back to the shocked faces of the cold ones. My guess was Riku and Roxas had been the ones to put their hands on me.

I arose and said in a trembling voice, "Keep your blood thirsty selves away from me." I frowned and then ran off into the school.

* * *

I was mystified once I caught Axel leaning against my door. I tottered over to him and beamed, "How come you're here?"

"I'm not sure, I just am."

I kissed his lips once and took his hands, "Don't just stand around, come in." I turned the doorknob, surprised to see the door was open. I pulled him in eagerly and locked the door behind us. I hadn't thought about kissing Axel until I saw him right now. In fact, I wasn't sure why I lay my lips on him at all today but I felt this sudden emotion to have him swallow me up because of this false love I showed him.

I shook my head and pushed him away a bit before I went wild with kisses, "Let me change first, okay?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

Smiling weakly, I went to my side of the room and grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe and rushed into the bathroom. I locked the door and stripped. I probably reeked of vampire so I sprayed a number of products onto my body. I doubted that would hide the scent but I would try for Axel since I knew he didn't like them. To be honest, I don't know what I was expecting from the two of us but I was sure it wasn't anything big or life threatening. After all, Axel and I were a lot a like, probably even more than I was willing to admit.

When I was fully dressed I picked up my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. Axel eye shot at me and he gasped. I blushed and walked over to my bed while throwing my clothes beneath it. He leaned against my wardrobe and took glimpses at my body.

"What?" I requested an answer.

"Nothing," I couldn't tell if he was blushing. "You just look good."

I was dressed in a pair of all too short black shorts and a white thick strapped tang-top. I was basically half naked and ignoring everything moral my parents had taught me by exposing myself to guys, but I didn't care.

I pulled off his jacket and dropped into the ground. Then I loosened his tie and launched it at the door. I giggled at his puzzled expression and undid three of the buttons of his dress shirt. He nodded once he finally understood and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why the sudden want?"

I shrugged, "Do you want to go or not?"

"Do you?"

I nodded and pulled him over to my bed. I lay down and gestured for him to come with me. He lay beside me and grinned.

"I don't get you at all."

I pushed myself on top of him, "You don't have to."

He lifted the back of my shirt and rubbed his hands up and down my spine before overwhelming with a kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I flinched from the sudden move movement and pulled away.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He was worried; cute.

I shook my head and lay beside him on the bed, pulling him over me with all my strength.

He leaned down and kissed my lips gently, "Can we start over?"

"Nope," I undid another on of his buttons. "But we can continue from where we were."

This kiss was less intense but still pretty passionate. I could feel his hands move gruffly against the sides of my body. I stroked his cheeks for a while but then moved my lips from him. His mouth moved to my neck and I let him have his time with me there.

Turning to Sora's bed I wondered about myself. I didn't feel anything. Did this mean I was some sort of whore? I sure did feel like one; liking Roxas but then doing this with Axel. Did I have low self esteem or something? I didn't think I hated myself enough to use my body for other's pleasure. I was disappointed in myself but I still didn't push away.

Axel's hands moved slowly down to my thigh. I detached his mouth from my collar bones and reattached it to my lips. He licked my lower lip for entrance and this time I opened up willing. It was more like a battle in our mouths then it was a kiss; we were both fighting for dominance.

I don't know when I'd done it but I had my hands slipping off Axel's dress shirt right when his hands were pulling my shirt further up.

The door swung open.

Both our heads whipped in the direction of five horrified vampires. Our heads dropped and cuss words slipped under our breaths.

"D-Destiny?" Kairi sounded as if she was about to faint.

I pressed my lips against Axel's. And then I pressed them against his again. And then again. Before I knew it I was on my knees, deepening the kiss.

"That's enough!" Sora was _pissed_.

I released Axel and smirked, "Sure, whatever." I arose, now standing on my bed. I walked on it and dropped on the edge. From there I crawled over to the door to Axel's tie; Roxas' shoe stepped on it.

"Excuse me," I lifted his shoe and took the tie. I crawled back to the bed and to Axel who now sat at the edge of it.

I threw one of my legs over one side of him and one over the other. I rested myself on his thighs and said, "Allow me, babe."

I tied his tie in silence; well almost silence. I was humming in the background a song I'd made up as an attempt to fill the silence. When I was done, I walked with Axel it get his jacket and then to the door.

"Well I'll see you around," I muttered.

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Was this what whores did? Be the perfect woman for a man one second and then say good bye once it's all ended? I do have to say, it hurt a lot. I was disappointed in myself but I'd keep my chin up and acted naturally.

I hopped on my bed and lay on my stomach. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my music device. I wasn't a huge fan of music but I needed something to tune those vamps out. I put the headphones on my ears and was greeted by fast, loud beats. I cringed but bobbed my head to the beat anyway.

I couldn't remember the title of the song or even remember artist but I nodded my violently like I'd grown up on the noise. But the time the chorus came around again I had my hands at my head and was mumbling the lyrics I'd picked up. I'm not quite sure how I sounded and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. As the song came to an end, I threw my head into the mattress and searched the gadget for something even louder.

"Destiny."

I glanced up and saw that Sora was laughing. I shrugged and grinned, "You bloodsuckers shouldn't be jealous that I'm better singer then you all."

Sora shook her head and took a seat on my bed, "I want to be angry with you but its hard when you act so stupid."

I lowered the screaming noise in my ears, "I'm not stupid; maybe insane, but not stupid."

She placed her hand on my head and ruffled my hair around, "No offence Destiny, but you stink."

Kairi pouted, "Yeah, you smell like Demon."

I froze at that statement. My body trembled but I felt numb. I could see the tiny bumps forming on my skin, "W-What?"

"It's probably because she's been with that _thing_," Roxas sighed. He just saved my life without even knowing it.

"Excuse me," I crossed my arms. "But that _thing _is my boyfriend." Oh sweet lies, could they sound anymore wrong on my tongue?

"Really?" Roxas' eyebrow lifted and smirk came to his mouth. I sat up and cowered back, wrapping my arms around my legs. "And when did this happen?"

"A while ago," I lied. "After we first… Yeah." Foolish! I couldn't even say it.

"Well, even though I don't like the outcome," Roxas smiled a sarcastic grin. "Congratulations, I wish you luck in you association in him."

"As to you and all your…" I glared at Namine from the corner of my eye. "…Liaisons." Call it evil but I loved the sour tone in my voice. It reminded me of another voice. I believe it was the voice from my nightmare, or was it a dream?

"We opened the envelope while you were gone," Kairi admitted out of no where.

Sora released me, "Sorry, curiosity got the best of them."

"Them?!" Kairi gasped. "Don't act like you didn't want to know what was in it!"

"I already knew," Sora beamed. "It's one of the pleasures of being psychic."

"Oh shut up," Riku grumbled.

I laughed, "Well what was in it?"

Sora grabbed my arm and whisked me away to the door of them bathroom. "I think its better you read it in there," she said.

I pushed myself past her and smiled, "It won't be too bad."

I took a seat back on the edge of my bed and pulled out the files. The first thing that caught my glance was a picture of a beautiful blonde haired woman. She had memorizing black eyes and long, lustrous blonde hair. With lips full and red and skin white as snow, she held an embarrassed look on her face. Strange, the woman reminded me of myself.

"Her name?"

"Lexi."

"That name is too simple for someone like her," I chuckled. "Oh well, it's not my place to say. She's very beautiful."

Namine leaned over my shoulder, along with Kairi and Sora.

"She looks like you," Namine declared.

I nodded, "What's the undertaking?"

"This guy's got a couple clubs in Vegas," Riku yawned. "We get in one, you murder, and we get out. I don't know why they put so much useless information in it when they could have written that down plain and simple."

"Why do I have to kill him?" I moaned.

"You resemble Lexi," Kairi chirped. "The man wants somebody who looks like the woman to kill his brother."

I sighed, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

It was 2 a.m. when I woke up for the fifth time that night. The vampires and I had discussed our plan very thoroughly. We'd come to the decision that we'd waltz into to the club, quiet and hidden. I'd have to some how grab the attention of the owner and get him to take me somewhere private. The whole time Roxas would be telling me his thoughts in one ear while Namine and Sora told me what would happen in the other. During all this, Kairi and Riku would be nearby and hidden just in case anything went wrong and we had to leave quickly. The only thing I was really excited about was getting to be by Roxas' side the whole time. Apart from that, I was disappointed. I had the largest responsibility, against my will. The whole night I'd been thinking of what could go wrong and how I could mange to mess up. The bloodsuckers told me everything would go fine and according to plan but knowing me, I'd find away to screw that up.

I jumped up from my bed at the sound of tapping against my door. I walked over and poked my head out of it. I was surprised and pleased to see Roxas luminous skin and radiant blue eyes through the darkness.

"Come in," I whispered.

He swiftly walked in and I closed the door behind him. My heart was racing; I was nervous.

"H-Hey," I muttered.

"Hello…" He stretched the word like it was a paragraph.

I tilted my head down to his hand and saw a blood red suitcase. "What's that for? Are you scared and running away?"

"You really do like jumping to conclusions, don't you?" He leered.

"I can't help it," I blushed.

"Actually," he was changing the subject; good. "This is for you to put your things in."

"T-Thank you," I took the case, my fingers brushing lightly against his arctic skin.

He retreated his hand to his hip and tilted his head, "Want me to help you pack?"

"That would be kind of you, thanks."

For the next hour the two of us packed in silence. Apart from the usual, "Should I put this in?" and "Yes" or "No", we didn't say anything to each other. I know my own reason for not saying anything and that is because the first boy that I actually liked with all I had belonged to somebody else. Obviously I was pissed off. Another side of me was equally or maybe even more pissed off because it felt like he actually liked me too and we couldn't be together because of one and possibly two people now; damn Axel and Namine. Funny, that I didn't really believe that side of me.

"This is going to be an interesting trip," I laughed nervously. Roxas stood above me staring into my closet. I was on my knees fidgeting with the clothes in the suitcase.

"Will you tell your boyfriend that you're going?" Roxas asked the question curiously, I couldn't hear a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe," I uttered. "Axel will get mad if I go though. I'll probably just leave."

"That doesn't sound so far to him," Roxas pulled out a black dress. It had a boned bustier, nice and tight that would fit like a glove and a spectacular skirt with gather detailing that reached up to the knees. A magnificent crystal and dazzling rhinestone straps adorned the dress. The whole gown just had a slimming effect and feminine feeling to it.

"Wow," he mumbled.

Sighing I admitted, "My mom probably put it in before I left home. She's obsessed with dresses. I know its stupid looking and all."

"No, no," he tilted his head slightly. "I like it."

I simpered, "Mom does too."

"She must have very good taste then."

"Better than me," I joked.

Roxas huffed, "A dog would probably have better taste than you."

I faked and gasp and Roxas chuckled quietly.

"Anyway," he whispered now, how strange. "There's a formal party after these things."

"Really?" I tried to act like I wasn't interested but I don't know of any time when Roxas hadn't grabbed my attention.

"Yeah," he said casually. "As we go on our mission, other people go on theirs, maybe not as high ranked as ours but they go. Anyway, at certain time periods, the academy holds social gatherings for freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors but on different dates. At these revelries, a group is chosen as the 'Finest Organization'. It's not like being the 'Asset Assassin' but it will come into great thought once they choose one."

"So… Why are you telling me all this?" I questioned. Hopefully God would give me a miracle.

"I'm not sure actually," he admitted. "I think it's just this dress. I'd love to see you in it."

"W-why?" I didn't want to be some cheap Namine look-a-like if that's what he wanted from me.

"I'm just trying to picture you in it and it's not working out," he tittered. "So maybe you should wear it, on the day of the gathering."

"If I live till then," I hugged my knees and sighed. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"You won't _die_," Roxas hung up the dress and sat down beside me. "What life are you on anyway?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. What _life_? How many _lives_ could I have?

He breathed, "You really don't know anything about immortals."

I nodded in agreement, "Teach me?"

He smiled, "Each immortal has two lives. In the first one, you are as vulnerable as a mortal. That's why most immortal parents kill their children at birth only to have them regenerated again. If you kill your children within two weeks of their birth, they will come back as if they've never died and in a short time. The longest that they'll be gone is one week. They'll be themselves when they come back; the only difference is they'll be stronger and harder to kill.  
But if you don't kill them in those first two weeks, when they do die the first time you have a chance at losing them forever. I mean, they'll come back immortal but you may never see them again, or Death could have changed their memories so if they see you, they may not remember you. Death is confusing, it's the only true fear we immortals have."

"Death…" The word squeaked out my mouth. When Roxas said it, it was so mysterious and scary. I just made it sound stupid. "Is it a person?"

"I believe it's a spirit," Roxas answered silently. "I've never seen Death."

"Roxas," I choked. "A-Are you… Did you…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you dead?"

His smiled was sweet and his eyes were shut. He hummed to himself; how confusing. Was he just avoiding the question?

"I've mastered the piano and guitar," he still kept that smile on his face closed.

"Have you?" What did this have to do with his life?

"I know every single chord of a guitar by heart… It's impossible for me to have done that at the age of four."

"What are you trying to say?"

"My own brother poisoned me when I was only four, against my Father's will. I'm glad he did it though; there would have been a greater chance I wouldn't have known them if I'd died now."

"Does that mean…" My voice faltered. I struggled to get it back, "Does that mean you're dead?"

"Very much dead."

I hugged my legs closer to my body and nodded, "Is that why you're so cold?"

"I was cold when I was alive," he tilted his head away from me. "I'm a vampire, it only makes sense I was born cold. But even in that state, I had a beating heart, a very slow one that supplied me with blood to quench my thirst. But when I died, all I could remember from being away from my family was feeling the pain a mortal feels after being bitten by a vampire; the burning. I remember being a blood thirsty newborn when I came back to my parents. Thank goodness for this world of immortals. I was capable to decrease the thirst. I was colder too, much colder."

"I see." I wondered what life I was on. Probably my first; my parents had kept me away from all this for such a long time. Even when I did find out, I didn't have the ambition to find out more. Originally, I just wanted to be done with this and move back into the place of mortals, going along my life like a normal person.

"How do you feel about cold things?"

"At first," I said in a low voice. "I hated the cold. Winter had always pissed me off because I almost blended in with the snow and snowflakes made me angry because they were cold and more attractive than anything. But now…" My face heated. "Now I love the cold, the white, and the beautiful." Roxas was smart; he could hopefully decode my words.

His head moved close to mine hastily, "What changed your mind?"

It scared me to see our mouths in the darkness and only separated by a small distance. _He had a girlfriend, he had a girlfriend!_

"You."

And that was the honest truth; he had changed everything.

He pushed his head to my ear, "I'm sorry I ruined it. You should have just stuck to things as they were before."

"No," I shook my head slightly. "It's good to release such emotions."

"Emotions are what make you human, Destiny."

I didn't want to be whatever I was if that meant I'd be any different from him. All I wanted was to be just like him, so that he could clearly see how I felt. It seemed that all he was ever doing was pushing away my yearning feelings towards him.

"But I—" He held his hand out to me.

"You're packed," he arose. "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the night on your own."

"Roxas…" I begged.

"See you later," he walked to the door and reached for the knob.

"Don't go," my pleading was pathetic and my voice was now shaking. "Don't leave me."

"Goodbye Destiny," he closed the door gently behind him.

A rush of agony whacked me like a baseball bat whacked a baseball. All this hurt was annoying and unfair. Nobody should hurt like I did over something stupid like this. But Roxas... He wasn't stupid. He was all I ever wanted without him or myself in the beginning even noticing it. And now that one of us had seen it, one of us had to go through all the agony.

I clutched on to my sides and some how found myself lying on my side. I was pathetic and vulnerable and I didn't like it. Tears wouldn't even come from my eyes. I clutched on to my head and stood. I needed to get of here. I opened the window and breathed in the air of the early, early morning. I stepped on the ledge, crouched down and jumped. It was a long way to fall but I couldn't feel anything; my body was numb. When I hit the ground the numbness disappeared and something didn't feel right. I knew my body had changed too. First of all, I had my swords and my hearing was more enhanced. I hopped once and shot threw the forest. This speed was what I loved most about this form, my mother's form.

I jumped into the middle of a road. I hadn't even remembered entering the city. I straightened and stared into the sky as earsplitting screams wrung around the city. I heard the screech of a car and stared down. A white car stopped at my feet. I could see the horrified face of a man inside. I stepped his car and slowly walked to the window. With a single punch I broke the glass.

The man pushed himself back on his seat and stared at me.

"Your car is white," I stated blankly.

He nodded, frightened.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face up to mine, "I hate white."

I dug my teeth into his forehead and sucked furiously. He tasted pretty sour but I didn't mind; I was hungry.

I dropped the soulless body and licked my lips, "Yummy."

I jumped off the car and ran in front of two running women.

"Leaving so soon?" I questioned. I was about to sink my teeth in their skulls when I saw that both were holding the hands of children. Disgusted, I released them.

"Get out of here! Leave now!" I shouted. They were obedient and ran. Now matter how close I ever lingered to insanity, I've never eaten a child. I could never eat anybody carrying a child; I refused to take the souls of small ones.

Another woman tried to run by me but I held my sword to her throat.

Stepping in front of her I asked, "And where do you propose you're going?"

She didn't have time to answer because I sunk my teeth into her collar bones and sucked away. She tasted sweeter than the other man but I could still taste the evil in her. I stopped half way and twisted her head, breaking her neck. I listened to the crack shrilling in the air and her scream. Her blood fell to the tips of my sword. Hungrily, I licked them and then took a large bite off the woman's neck.

Suddenly, I felt a poke in my back. I turned my head around fully and frowned upon the man stabbing the large piece of glass in my back.

"Can't you see I'm feeding here?" I scowled.

He was trembling but stood his ground. I turned my head back and felt my swords vanish. With great speed, I jabbed two of my fingers into the man's mouth.

"I don't go around poking your back with glass now do I?"

I shook his head.

"Exactly," I smirked. "Instead of trying to play hero, you should have just ran away. But since you figured I would die from that poke you came along here. Well here's something funny, I can't die. But you, you can; lucky bastard."

My nails grew slowly to a grand length. They kept growing until they tore into the man's skin. He struggled to live but I bit his forehead and stole his soul. So far, he'd been the sweetest.

I continued killing innocent people for a while. When I was nearing complete emotion drain and stopped in the center of dead, half eaten bodies. Was I really any different from that man who wanted to kill his brother? We were the same, weren't way. No, I was worse. I started at my hands and shouted into the sky, "These hands are the hands of a predator! These hands are the hands of a murderer! I kill to feel full! I'm never full! Why?! Why must I have been given the unfairness of this never ending hunger?! Nothing separates me from those bloodsuckers! They control their thirst; I've tried the same with my hunger but you're cruel to me! When ever I'm emotionally unstable, you come around and force me to feed on humans and their souls…. Why?!" I was on my knees shouting to an unknown spirit once I'd finished my rant. "T-These hands are unclean!" I arose and ran back with my speed back to my school; back to my room.

Through the whole time, I had tears in my eyes and I was wondering; wondering how my mother ever got by being a full demon. Here I was, only half; keeping it a secret from all who crossed me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Destiny had a dramatic moment xD**

**Anyway, please read and review! Thanks :)**


	11. Crushed

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno are mine! By the way, Las Vegas and the Four Stars are actual places, just in case anybody didn't know and I don't own either. And special thanks to Michelle for helping me out with this chapter!**

**:...:...:**

_I continued killing innocent people for a while. When I was nearing complete emotion drain and stopped in the center of dead, half eaten bodies. Was I really any different from that man who wanted to kill his brother? We were the same, weren't way. No, I was worse. I started at my hands and shouted into the sky, "These hands are the hands of a predator! These hands are the hands of a murderer! I kill to feel full! I'm never full! Why?! Why must I have been given the unfairness of this never ending hunger?! Nothing separates me from those bloodsuckers! They control their thirst; I've tried the same with my hunger but you're cruel to me! When ever I'm emotionally unstable, you come around and force me to feed on humans and their souls... Why?!" I was on my knees shouting to an unknown spirit once I'd finished my rant. "T-These hands are unclean!" I arose and ran back with my speed back to my school; back to my room._

_Through the whole time, I had tears in my eyes and I was wondering; wondering how my mother ever got by being a full demon. Here I was, only half; keeping it a secret from all who crossed me._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 11

Crushed

I stepped out of the shower and stretched. I had to get rid of the scent of human. I threw on a long, baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It had been a long night and I wasn't really thinking about looking my best at all today; I was not in the mood.

When I first stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Sora's face staring at mine.

"S-sorry I took so long," I stuttered. "I'll be more careful to watch the clock next time."

Sora shook her head, "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You see, I had a vision," she explained.

"I saw you jump out the window and then you disappeared. I was worried, Destiny."

How would I know anything about Sora's crazy visions? I didn't know a damn thing about any of this sort of stuff.

"Well I came back so everything's cool now."

"Y-yeah," she didn't sound so sure.

We heard a tapping on our door. Sora looked at me, I shrugged. She walked over and opened it.

"Hey guys!" Kairi beamed.

Both Sora and I let out breaths of relief.

"Hey," Sora greeted her. "What's up?"

"Time's up!" She exclaimed. "Are you guys ready? We've got a plane to catch."

"What time is it?" I muttered. I tilted my head back to the alarm clock; it was 5:04 a.m. I groaned, we had to be at the airport by 6 a.m. I looked at Sora, noticing she was the only one between the two of us properly dressed. Even though she wore black, slimming jeans, a three buttoned black, denim vest, and a long ivory t-shirt beneath the vest; she looked very professional in my eyes. Kairi was also dressed. She was wearing a kangaroo styled shirt with plenty of detail, a halter tie at the back and a banded bottom. I could see hints of her cuffed cerise pink shorts and then moved down to her black ankle boots. It was hard enough dealing with Sora but did Kairi have to look better than me too?

"Think I'll just wear this," I shrugged. "We're already late and it's like a two day flight.

Kairi wheezed like I had just shot myself, "Oh no you're not."

"But Kairi—"

"Nope, you've got her pumped," Sora laughed evilly. "Now she's going to dress you like a doll."

I pouted, "Come on Kairi… Let's just ignore my outfit."

"This will be fun!" She declared.

I _knew_ this would _not_ be fun.

The mirror revealed a shocked girl who'd hate to admit that she actually looked good. That girl was me, obviously. I really did look good; Kairi was a Goddess. She'd shoved me into a gray scoop neck line thick strapped tang top with a banded bottom. What I'd actually run from were the latex leggings but as expected, Kairi had got me into them. From there she put me in three black chained necklaces and bandage looking ankle boots.

"I don't even remember having these clothes," I admitted.

"Well when you have a uniform for so long you forget about the clothes you have," Kairi stated, bringing chunks of my hair to my shoulders. "You're ears might get cold, let me get you a hat."

All I saw was a flash and then another and Kairi was back. She pulled a black knitted beanie over my head. "There! Perfect!"

I smiled and approached the suitcase I'd packed earlier today.

"Hey," Kairi came up behind me. "That looks familiar."

"Really?" I asked as I swung it from side to side.

"Yeah… Where did you get it?"

"A…" I gripped on tighter to the handle of the case. "An…. Acquaintance."

"Was his name Roxas by any chance?" Kairi's eyebrow rose and she smirked.

I don't know why but my cheeks burned with heat and I suddenly became tongue tied. I guess I wasn't as over him as I'd hoped to be. My heart still fluttered every time he came around or memories of him crossed my mind.

Kairi rasped, "You like him, don't you?"

"S-shut up!" I felt like I'd stuck my head in a volcano.

"Do you hear that Sora?" Kairi clung on to the brunette's arm. "Destiny's finally admitted it!"

"Just shut up!" I walked to the door. "Please Kairi! I mean, it's already bad enough that he has a girlfriend but letting you guys know…! Now I know there's no chance—"

Kairi grabbed my arm, "Let's go."

"What?" She didn't answer my question, she just pulled Sora and I out of the room.

* * *

"Riku! Namine!" Kairi waved.

"Roxas…" The hope in my voice shocked not only me but also Sora; Kairi was amused. I turned my head and caught a wave from Hayner.

I set my suitcase down and waved at him hectically, "Hayner!" I ran to him and slammed my body against his in a hug. I squeezed him close and pulled away, smiling.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?"

"I've got a mission," he laughed. "Damn, I haven't seen you in a while, you're looking good."

"You're not so bad yourself," I smirked, looking down, noticing his straight dark blue jeans, and plain white t-shirt. "So who's on your team?"

"Just a couple kids I know; Olette's there and Selphie, she's the school gossip. You know here?"

"Unfortunately," I groaned.

We laughed together and then I pulled him into one tighter hug. I didn't really know Hayner that well but I'd be willing to do anything to get away from those vampires.

I squeezed him once more and then pushed myself away from him, "Well I'll see you when you come back, and be safe!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, yeah; I'll try."

"I'm serious," I winked. "If you come back broken, I'll hide all your body parts in different countries."

He laughed, "Good luck with the bloodsuckers."

"Thanks," I said, walking back to my group. "I'll need it."

Riku waved first. It amazed me how the vampires were dressed this cold morning. Riku was sporting slim, dark jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. No jacket, no hat. Same went for Namine who was in a soft blue, cashmere, long-sleeved, turtle neck sweater-dress. I was surprised her toes hadn't fallen off in those blue sandals on her feet. My eyes moved; surprise, surprise, Roxas stood with her hand-in-hand. He was in straight, dark blue jeans, a plain red shirt and a black, long-sleeved hooded sweater. I could see his eyes catch a glimpse of my through his long blonde bangs. I shuddered nervously.

"You cold?" Sora asked, placing a sweater on my shoulders.

"Y-yeah," I looked up at her and smiled. "How do you guys stand this?"

"We are this," Riku filled in, approaching us. "But worse."

"Hm," I nodded. I rubbed my freezing hands together and blew hot air into them. "I don't like cold things."

I knew that stung them just a little. I hadn't meant to hurt Kairi or Sora or Riku, not even Namine. I just wanted Roxas to feel like he'd hurt me, let me down.

"Ouch Destiny," Kairi sulked. "That's really mean."

I shook my head and grinned, "I mean stuff like ice cubes and winter!" I lied. "I wasn't talking about you guys."

"Oh," Kairi's glower disappeared and became a smile. "Then never mind. I don't like ice cubes either."

I chuckled and heaved my arms into the sleeves of the sweater.

"Hey…" Roxas' voice as low and possibly tired. "They're bringing the car around."

I stared off into the distance; realizing black limousines were entering and departing all over the front of the school. Kids were walking in their groups, some excited but most of them tired. I wonder how I should feel. I was happy to go to a new place but I wasn't happy about what I had to do there.

Out of the blue, a car slid in slowly and drove until it came to a stop right by us. A man rushed out quickly and stood by the car, patient.

The vampires moved fast. I hadn't even gotten a chance to touch my back once more before Sora took it and tossed it into the back. I was wondering where the suitcase had gone when Kairi urged me into the backseat of the car.

"Come on, come on," she said, pushing my in. "You can sit beside Roxas."

My face hardened but before I could protest Kairi had me seated and buckled in. I knew I was the only none vampire but they didn't have to treat me as a child.

Kairi stepped over us and moved to the other side to snuggle beside Riku. I noticed Sora's face get annoyed but then it quickly disappeared once she caught my glance. Could this have been their own love triangle about to unfold in front of us? I hoped not.

I yawned and stared out the dark tinted window beside me as the limo started moving. Maybe this was all a dream and when I woke up I'd be in my room at home; dreaming about a place that didn't exist with people that didn't exist. I closed my eyes and leaned against the window. When I woke up, all these people, all these powers that I've discovered will just be in my imagination.

… Yeah right.

* * *

I sat up and stretched from my deep sleep. Opening my eyes, I gasped. This place was definitely not room at home or my room anywhere else for that matter. This place looked more like heaven.

I glanced around this hotel suite like room. Beautiful old lace white curtains, marble floor, two canopy deluxe sized beds, an antique footstool, a desk and chair, a full length mirror framed with gold, an appealing wardrobe, dresser, and chest set, a small bookcase, a make up table with a matching white tuffet, a chandelier at the sides of a bed sitting on one of a bedside tables was a dragonfly style desk lamp and on the other an alarm clock. There were also three entrances, one probably leading into a bathroom, the other in a closet maybe and the double doors probably led outside.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to one of the doors. Inside was a huge walk in closet, some clothing already inside. I closed it rapidly and moved to another door. In side here was a bathroom with marble flooring, an elegant bathtub and shower, a clock and mirror hanging against the wall and a chic counter. I closed that door and walked slowly to the double doors. I braced myself and opened them.

This place was mind-boggling.

Sora and Kairi sat on an ivory Greek styled couch with a raised armrest chatting quietly. I wasn't surprised they hadn't noticed me. I was staring at the room and all the luxuriant, light colored furniture. The larger bookcase, the lit fireplace, the recliner, two seated couch, the lamps – both tall and short -, the fauteuil chair seated with a tall but small champagne yellow table against the wall, all the different tiny statues and antiques, the three medium sized mirrors, the coffee table, the huge plasma television hanging on the wall equipped with its accessories, the fake planets, and all the pretty decorated pillows.

"W-What?" I muttered to myself. "H-How…?"

"Oh," Kairi rotated towards me and smiled. "You're up."

I nodded slowly; I felt like I was about to throw up from all of this.

"You like?" She asked curiously. "Kind of reminds me of Roxas' place."

Suddenly, the confusion and sickening feeling in my stomach were gone and I was annoyed. I took a seat on one of the couches and glared at her.

"Hey," she frowned. "Be glad we aren't there and we're here."

"Where _is_ here?" I questioned.

"Four Seasons Hotel," Sora spoke quickly and bluntly. "Las Vegas."

"Heh, you don't sound excited," I teased.

"Stuff like this isn't my forte," she murmured. She quickly stood up. "You hungry Destiny? We could order room service."

"Nah," I lied. Really, I was starving but I didn't want to be any different from the vampires. "So who am I rooming with?"

"Me, Sora, and Namine," Kairi declared.

I held back the intuition to groan and grinned instead, "Great."

"Liar," Sora leered. "You hate it."

"No…" I could see in their faces they knew the truth. Sighing I admitted, "Yes."

"She could always sleep in a bed with Roxas," Kairi suggested.

Quickly I said, "No, no, no, no, no. She can even sleep in my room for all I care but _not _with him."

The cold ones chuckled and I forced a smile. I was in rather a crappy mood. I guess what had happened with my last incident with Roxas was still bothering me. Yet, I refused to cause any trouble here while I was on my mission. What was bothering me should only hurt me, not kill hundreds of innocent mortals.

A knock came to our door and Kairi glided over and opened it. The rest of our crew waltzed in like they owned the place. With their looks, that wouldn't be so hard to believe.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted them. "Find your rooms okay?"

Riku nodded, "Pretty boring though. There's nothing to do."

"Let's go shopping," Kairi beamed. "Destiny needs a blond wig anyway."

"That's your thing Kairi," Sora whined. "That keeps _you_ excited."

"Makes us want to be mortal and jump off rooftops," Riku muttered, I laughed quietly.

Kairi shot us both a frown and we looked around the room innocently.

The red head begged, "Come on guys! _Please_…! You know yourselves that Destiny even needs this."

"I'm sure it can't hurt to go looking around," Namine stared up at Roxas and smiled. If Roxas could, he'd be blushing a wild shade of red.

Throwing his arm behind his head he said with a nervous tone, "Uh, y-yeah!"

Namine grinned to Kairi, "All right, we'll go. Anywhere you want too. You just lead the way Kairi."

"Great!" The red head clasped her hands together. "I saw some really nice stores on the way here."

"You guys have fun then," I arose from my seat and stretched. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back." The last thing I wanted to see were those two blonds hugging and kissing for the rest of my time here. If I had to enjoy myself alone inside, then I would. I mean, I hadn't watched T.V. in a long time; I could be missing out on something great.

"But… You have to come!" Kairi insisted. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. "You have to try on the wig and you have to show off you're outfit that I assembled in less than fifteen minutes!"

"But I don't want to…!" I complained. A sudden buzzing came from my pocket. I'd forgotten I'd kept my cell phone in there. I yanked it out, pressed a button and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Baby girl?" My mother's soft, delicate voice sent me into a splurge of tears.

"Mama?!" I squeaked.

"Yes Diamond," my mother confirmed. "It's Mama."

"Mama, I've missed you!" I swabbed away some tears in my eyes. "How's Daddy? And Selena? And Piper? And Xenon? How is everybody in the house? Where is everybody? Does daddy miss me?"

"Calm down Beautiful," She giggled. "Everybody's fine, they all left me alone at home, and everybody misses you."

"Even Daddy?"

"Especially Daddy."

"Then why the hell did he send me here?!" I raised my voice a little.

Mother chuckled, "Because he wanted you to find out, you know that."

"But Mama…" I groaned. "I just can't… I don't…"

"From that tone of voice it sounds like you're having a horrible time," she was concerned; she was my mom. "Tell me everything Buttercup."

I took a seat and let out a sigh, "I've learned it all Mama. My powers are rare, assassins are real, and I'm one of them. I'm on one of my missions right now."

"Is that what's bothering you Sweetie?" My mother was always questioning me and using pet names. Sometimes I didn't like it but I felt all I needed right now was her motherly words.

"No, not really…" I mumbled.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Hold on," I said. I put a hand on my phone and looked at the bloodsuckers. "Do you guys mind? I'm trying to have a very important conversation with my mom here!"

Kairi smiled, "We'll be outside waiting." The vampires followed her out one by one. Roxas was the last to leave. Before closing the door he looked at me but I simply shot my head down. I heard him sigh and then the door closed. I released my hand from over the phone.

"Sorry about that mom," I groaned. "Those were my teammates."

"Oh? Are they nice? What are they?"

"Yeah, they're okay," I said. I thought about a good species to call them. "They're uh… Wizards."

"Oh, that's nice," I knew my mother could hear the distance in my voice but she probably didn't think much of it. "So where are you?"

"At the Four Seasons Hotel in Las Vegas."

"Oh, Vegas," my mother laughed. "Try not to have too much fun."

"Ha, I won't."

"So what is it that has to you all upset Darling?"

I took a deep breath. Mom and I had never had these sorts of conversations before. When it came to boys, she always was talking to Selena and sometimes even Piper. But never me, I mean when she tried I just told her I wasn't interested in anybody and didn't need the talk. I was as clueless about guys as I used to be about immortals; and I still didn't even know much about that.

"It's about…." I swallowed once more and then whispered. "It's about a guy."

She squealed, "Really? Oh, honey!"

"S-stop it!" My face was beat red. "Really mama! This boy… He's different, and really special."

She shrieked once more and I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Different and _special_ honey! Aw, that's sweet, baby girl. Tell mama everything."

I don't know what suddenly came over me but I was on my feet and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Okay! Well, he's sweet, nice, charming, kind of shy, dependable, calm, a great listener at times, a little over-protective, funny, kind of disorganized, has _amazing_ self-control, and probably more blind than a real blind man."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't see that I like him, mama!" I wailed. "I told him but he still didn't get it."

"What exactly happened?"

Damn it, I had to lie again. Lying to my mom was not fun, or easy. "He asked me how I felt about magic and I told him that before I didn't like it. Then he asked what changed my mind and I told him he did."

"You have to be more upfront with it Destiny," Mama informed me. "If you are as serious as you sound, just tell him out straight. And since I know you so well, you'll find a way to make this work just for you Sweetie."

"Mama," I complained. "I can't…!"

"Then I guess he's not worth it."

I grunted, "I'll tell him, tonight."

"Good job!" She cheered. "Be careful Baby Girl; boys are dangerous. You see—"

"Mama!" I cried. "I know, I know."

She giggled, "All right, just be careful."

"Don't tell anybody, okay?" I blushed. "That last thing I want is Daddy calling me and questioning everything."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you're going to end up with a nice Wizard." I frowned at that statement and held back a sigh. "But I promise not to tell, this will be a mother and daughter secret."

I smiled, "Thanks mama, I feel really confident now. I think I should get going though, it was really nice talking to you, and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Destiny," she said. "I can't wait for you to come home for Christmas break. Who knows, you might even come with this new boyfriend of yours."

I blushed, "Stop teasing!"

"All right, all right," she laughed. "Call me and let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye then, love you."

"Love you, bye."

I hung up and smiled to myself. I had my whole plan set, for the day I'd act like I barely even knew Roxas was around and then late at night, I'd go to him and just tell him how I felt. I was sick of acting like my emotions didn't matter. If I liked him, he should be aware of that.

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and ran to the door I opened it and the vampires looked up.

"Done?" Kairi asked.

I nodded, "Let's go."

"So you and your mom are close?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I tell her everything about anything."

"That's nice," Namine smiled. "It's good to be close to your parents."

I shrugged, "I supposed. So are we going or not?"

"Of course," Kairi grinned. She hooked onto my arm and Roxas'. "This will be fun, right?"

I caught Roxas' stare and then looked away just as he did.

"Let's get this over with," he said.

"Yeah," I agreed quietly.

* * *

Shopping with the vampires had been fun. I mean that whole time people stared at their beauty but humans can only be human. I didn't blame them. We shopped around and thanks to Kairi found a short blond wig. Kairi said that it'd be better if I didn't look exactly like the man's lover, just an abnormal close resemblance to her. We'd been out the whole day; when we'd finally returned it was all ready dark outside and the Vegas lights along with the moon and the stars were lighting the dark sky.

Now, I was throwing on a solid black pleated heart bust dress with a pleated skirt. I looked at myself in the bathroom and fumbled around with my hair. I pushed it all to one side and frowned; too Namine like. I pulled it back in a ponytail and sighed, Roxas hated it when I did that. I ruffled my hands in my hair and groaned.

"Damn it!"

"Having troubles?"

I turned swiftly and blushed at Kairi who leaned against the door.

"N-not really," I lied.

She looked at me from head to toe, "Where are you going all dressed up?

"I just thought I'd go for a walk," I fibbed.

"In a dress?"

"…Yes…"

"Stop lying," she giggled and pulled pieces of my hair in front of me. "There."

"D-Do you know where he is?" I questioned quietly.

"He's by the pool," Kairi mumbled casually. "I'm really proud of you Destiny."

I laughed, "You're making it sound like we're getting married! I'm just going to tell him how I feel."

"Exactly why I'm proud," Kairi explained. "I'll distract Namine."

"Thank you Kairi. I know it's not fair to her or but thanks. I'll do my best."

"Be blunt," she instructed me. "Don't be poetic or anything. Remember, he's a clueless boy and an idiot."

"Got it," I sniggered.

"Good luck."

I walked to the door and turned back to her, "Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

The poolside was beautiful. Everything outside was in shades of white – even the furniture that lay about – and with different sorts of green plants around. The mixed blue color of the water also gave off a huge decent feeling. If I were to ever have a fantasy, this would be it. Selphie would be proud.

When I finally spotted Roxas my heart fluttered. He was sitting and had his arms crossed on his knees and his head laying on them staring into the distance while he sat on the tip of a lounge chair. He had to be thinking about something important to him for him to be this serious.

"Hey…!" I called out to him.

I saw him turn in my direction and he sat up. He waved once and I speedily walked over to him.

My heart was beating loud but I kept my composure. "What are you doing here all on your lonesome?"

"I just wanted to think alone," he confessed; I knew him so well.

"I'll go if you want me too."

"No," he moved over and gestured for me to sit with him. "Come here."

I took a seat beside him and smiled shyly, "It's nice here and I like it."

"Yeah," he muttered, staring into the sky. "I like your dress."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and fought the feeling of blushing. "Thanks."

We sat in silence for about a minute. It wasn't so uncomfortable, there was just a lot of tension between us.

"You're welcome."

He averted his head back to me, "Did you want to see me or did you want to look at the stars?"

"Both I guess," I said shrugging.

"That's a shock, you've been ignoring me all day. I figured you hated me."

"You know I could never really hate you," I assured him. "Dislike you sometimes but never hate."

"Are you sure about that?" He held a smirk on his lips.

I nodded, sincerely.

He took me by my hands and pulled me to the edge of the pool. "Take off your shoes."

I scrunched up my face but did as he told me and removed my black ballet shoes. Roxas did the same with his own shoes and socks and grinned.

"So you really trust me?"

"With all I've got."

He took me by the waist, "_Really_…?"

I laughed while placing my hands on his chest, "Yes, really!"

I hadn't even gotten any time to think it through fully when I felt his force push me down. It was like flying for two seemingly slow seconds. I wouldn't say we gazed into each others' eyes in those seconds but we did look at each other, probably feeling entirely different emotions.

I hit the water first and Roxas came collapsing after. I clenched onto Roxas as my teeth clouted against each other. I wasn't angry that I was wet but angry that I was cold. This wasn't my type of cold and honestly; this wasn't where I wanted to tell him how I felt.

My eyes sprung open and Roxas loosened his arms around from me in our embrace. No wonder I was so frozen, we were under water. I was wondering when we'd reach the bottom of the pool when I caught Roxas' hostile face change into a gracious one; I smiled.

Then I remembered oxygen.

I gasped and threw my head back, trying to grab a breath in the abundance of water.

Roxas leaned in close to me and reached for something I wasn't sure of. Suddenly, we were rising from the water and I could see the dark sky again. I threw my head back and took up a big puff of air into my lungs.

I wheezed and then slowed my breaths. I spun around and blinked at Roxas who stood completely still against the water.

"What's wrong?" I asked while I lumbered over to him.

"It's late Destiny," he was changing the subject. "Look, there's nobody around. You should go up to your room."

"No!" I protested. He came across as shocked by my sudden gripe of the situation. I stood my ground and swallowed.

"Why are you being so difficult?" He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Because…" My hands balled into fists. "You never let me finish!"

"Then I'll let you finish now," he didn't move at all. "Go ahead."

"Not when you're like this!" I frowned. "You always want me to leave and now when you want me to talk you won't really hear what I have to say!"

"I want you to leave because I don't want to hurt you," his voice was a bit louder now and more intimidating. "Just now I could have drowned you and you still want to be around me."

"You aren't a monster Roxas!" So much for standing my ground; my voice had broken down and now I had tears loading up in my eyes.

"Of course not!" Sarcasm absorbed his intonation but it was still irritated. "Because killing people and then drinking their blood is _completely_ normal!"

"Who cares about being normal?!" Tears were now slithering down my cheeks. "I'm not normal, Namine's not normal, Sora's not normal, Kairi not normal, Riku's not normal, Selphie is _definitely_ not normal, nobody is normal!"

"Mortals are!" He hissed. "God! Why do you care so much anyway?"

I grasped the front of his shirt with my fists and yanked his face close to mine, "Because you're my friend! And I won't let my friends hurt over lies."

"We aren't even that good of friends," Roxas cringed. "Tell me how you really feel because lies aren't helping us out here."

"I feel," I took a breath. This was it; I had to tell him now. I'd probably never get another chance like this and I wasn't going to let this one go to waste. I had to be blunt and straight to the point. "I feel like even though you want us to be friends, I want to be more. I want to be so much more than that." I swallowed; maybe that was too poetic. Had I just screwed up my chance at getting out my feelings? Damn it.

"We can't," Roxas was mumbling now, shyly. It was like he'd always known with the way he acted to calmly. Honestly, I was proud of him and a little disappointed at the same time. It sucked that he wasn't just a bit shocked. Maybe he wasn't as blind as I thought. "Namine…"

I cowered back, "I-I know. She'll hate me, but I'll risk anything, Roxas; anything for you."

"Don't talk like that Destiny," Roxas grunted. "I think we should stop this before you get harmed. You _are_ rather accident-prone."

I jerked him closer to me, "I don't care if I get hurt!"

"Well I do!" Roxas shouted. I remained still, not threatened by his screams at all. He whimpered, "What do you care about Destiny?"

"You," I answered honestly. "Only you."

He pushed my away gently, "Stop it! There has to be more things important to you Destiny!"

"There aren't right now."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "Right _now_. But think about it; what happens tomorrow, or the day after that, and the day after that? Think about a year from now, will you still feel the same. Most likely not because you can't! Do you know why?"

I shook my head. I didn't believe anywhere in my heart or my soul that I wouldn't feel this way. I know I didn't know much about anything but I knew what I felt.

He clenched his fists and breathed, "It's because of what we are; how different we are. In this world we have to think about others more than a mortal would. This is the only place we can be accepted for the freaks we are and because of emotions we can lose it all."

"W-what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you… you're a witch and I'm… I'm something that should have never existed."

"Stop it!" My scream had him still and quiet. I was trembling and crying now when I pulled myself into his arms. "J-Just… Shut up!" I wrapped my arms around his waist tight, I didn't expect him to hold me back, all I wanted was to feel him and have him hear me out.

I bit my lip before speaking. "I don't care about tomorrow, or yesterday, or even next week. I don't care about Namine, Sora, Riku, or Kairi. I don't even care about my family right now. Call me selfish; call me hopeless; call me stupid, I don't give a damn! All I care about is you."

"Destiny—"

I cut him off by staring up at him. "I don't expect much from this. I just want you to know. I want you to see how much I mind and worry about you. I'd give you anything; if it's my blood you want then take it. I'm not afraid of you anymore Roxas, I'm afraid _for_ you.

"I know there isn't much I can do and I know I can't protect you or anything but I'll try and while I try I'll wait. If you decide to walk away, you won't hear me say anything because it's your choice. If you choose not to feel or show any emotions for me that's fine because I respect your decision. The only think I will stop is your hurting. I know I'm in over my head with thinking that I could stop you from feeling any displeasure but like I said, I'll try. I just want to make you happy. And if being with Namine makes you happy…"—I closed my eyes here for even the thought of seeing them together once more had me on the edge—"…Then so be it; but in a way, when she hurts you that's when I want you to come to me. Until that moment, I'll wait in your past. It's your choice but that's what I'd like. I just… I don't know… I just want to be by your side."

I figured he'd yell at me once more before storming out and I hoped he'd "he'd lay his sweet lips against mine, bringing me into a kiss of ecstasy" as Selphie had once described. In all honesty, I was just happy to get all that I was feeling out. I looked down once again and attempted to slow my racing heart.

Roxas cupped my chin and tilted my head up towards his. "I'm dangerous."

"I like dangerous," I smiled weakly.

He breathed and then leaned in close to me. My heart was fluttering non stop and I felt like my desire was about to be tapped open. My breaths quickened and I couldn't find the power to close my eyes.

I felt his hand brush against my forehead as he lifted my bangs and then kissed me there gently. I shivered from excitement; of course this wasn't the action I'd hoped for but I was just content to be this close to him.

I threw my arms around myself in a self hug once he released me. I was in so much bliss that I hadn't heard my teeth chattering or noticed the small bumps on my skin until Roxas swept his hand against my arm.

"You're cold."

"I love the cold," I beamed.

He chuckled and held out his bent arm for me. I reached for it and curled up to it, smiling to myself.

"Do you want me to carry you to your room?"

I shook my head and tugged on to his arm eagerly, "Let's walk like this."

With our shoes in one hand and me at his arm, Roxas led when we walked; I let him. I wouldn't say I was with him relationship wise but I just had to be somewhere in his heart after all this. He wouldn't have aloud me to say so much if he didn't care. It's not like he'd want to blackmail me for some reason, Roxas wasn't that type of person. He just had to feel something for me. What that was I was still clueless about.

I broke out of my thoughts when we were crossing the beautiful lobby of the hotel. Faces of all stared at us but I tried to ignore them. I didn't need to be able to read their thoughts to know they thought we were insane for being all wet. I was surprised nobody asked us if we had a room here, it must have been Roxas' looks. I stared down at myself and sighed; if I really wanted this, I'd have to get over this self-loathing thing. I couldn't always be complaining about how unattractive I was if I ever got a chance with Roxas.

"You look beautiful tonight," He mumbled from above me as we stopped at an elevator.

"I-I thought you couldn't read my mind," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't," he stated. "But their thoughts and your body language… I thought I'd just reassure you since it's what's on everybody's mind. Besides, I'd hate for Kairi's work to go unnoticed."

I tittered, "Oh, right. I'm sure she'll be glad to know that you liked it."

I laid my head against his arm and stared up at him. He glanced down at me and flashed me a genuine smile. I didn't think he knew how beautiful _he_ was. He was like those photo shopped models you see in magazines but a hundred times better. Maybe because I liked him so much in my eyes he had the looks of a God but even when I hadn't noticed my growing feelings for him I thought he was dazzling.

The doors separated, reveling the faces of a six teens -three males and three females- that looked our age. Some hadn't noticed us straight away but when they did their jaws dropped. I felt the need to get protective and glared at the three girls, one blond, one brunette, and one red head.

Roxas laughed quietly and led me to the corner of the elevator. I lowered my eyes and kept a fierce stare on the girls until Roxas patted my head and looked down at me and smiled. I grinned and snuggled in closer to him.

"Excuse me."

My eyes flashed open to see the brunette girl staring at Roxas. The corner of my mouth twitched but I kept my frown and spoke nothing.

"Yeah?" Roxas responded casually.

"Are you like, a model or something?" She was eager and inching closer along with her two friends. "I swear I could have seen you somewhere."

"Maybe in your dreams?" Roxas gave them an innocent look and they giggled; idiots.

The three guys behind them rolled their eyes along with me. That was _my_ Roxas they were flirting with, not theirs, **mine**. Then I noticed the boys focus their attention on me.

"How about you?" One with straight black hair asked me. "Have you done any modeling?"

I shook my head.

"Do you even talk?" A brunette asked.

I nodded.

"Then say something beautiful," the other male with brown hair urged.

I thought about telling them to get their girls away from my Roxas but I thought better of it and said, "Don't call me beautiful."

"Oh," the first brunette jabbed his elbow into the other one's side. "She's a feisty one."

"Lucky us," the male with black hair laughed.

I rolled my eyes and prayed this elevator ride would be over soon.

"You're so pale," I heard one of the girls say.

From the corner of my eyes I saw the blond reach out to touch him and rapidly I stepped in front of Roxas and growled, "Watch it Blondie."

Surprised, she cowered back and I walked back into Roxas' chest. I crossed my arms and turned away from them.

"Are you two an item or something?"

My eyes widened and I shot my head towards the red head. My mouth suddenly became dry and my tongue knotted itself. As much as I wanted to tell them yes, I couldn't just jump to conclusions or anything; Roxas' wasn't really mine, yet.

"Yes," Roxas brushed his cold hand against my skin while I blushed. "We are; planning on getting married soon too."

I coughed from the extremeness of that lie and then swallowed. Married? Wasn't he just taking it a bit too far? Not that I'd be upset or anything. I cleared my throat and gazed up at him.

"Really?" The brown haired girl pouted. "But you're only kids."

"Nah," Roxas shook his head. "I'm nineteen, she's eighteen. She's just short."

I frowned at that statement and pursed my lips together while the teens laughed. I _so_ would have given him the finger if my hands weren't cold from that pool.

"Wow," the red head bit her lip. "Isn't that a little young?"

"Yeah," one of the brown haired guys agreed. "You sure you want to get tied down that early?"

"I'm sure," Roxas nodded and tilted my head up to his. "She's the one for me."

"_Liar,"_ I thought. Still I took a breath and forced a smile.

"And he's the one for you?" The blond approached me, looking hopeful. I guessed she was like Selphie, a hopeless romantic.

This time, unlike Roxas, I wouldn't have to lie. I could be as honest as I wanted because now he knew how I felt and I didn't mind telling anybody. Well, maybe I minded telling my father but that didn't count much.

"Yes," my voice came out in a whisper. "He's been the one for a very long time. I love him with all I've got."

The girls sighed from an overdose of fake romance while the guys frowned. I smiled a genuine smile when the elevator doors opened. I tugged on Roxas to step out with me but he took a tight grasp around my waist.

"We'll see you around then," the brunette girl said.

"It was nice meeting you guys," the red head chimed in.

"Good luck with marriage," the blond beamed; she was definitely like Selphie.

"You'll need it!" The black haired guy laughed. Roxas smiled politely while the males laughed. I smiled quickly, waved and then walked out of the elevator with Roxas' arm around my waist.

When I was sure we were far enough from the probably shut elevator I stopped and glared at him.

"Married?"

"You should have heard their thoughts," Roxas whispered, releasing me. "Trust me when I saw marriage was the right thing to lie about."

Crossing my arms I stated, "You shouldn't have lied."

"You just lied."

"I possibly told the truth about everything."

Roxas took me by my shoulders and gazed right into my eyes. His face was intense and the regular twitch he'd been missing on his face returned, "I thought you just liked me but now... You _love_ me?"

"Do _you_ love me?" I questioned him. This wasn't a question he could get out of; it was either yes or no. Somebody's feelings had to get hurt and as long as they weren't his I was fine with his answer.

"I refuse to clarify that," he declared.

"Same goes for me then," I straightened my posture. "When you're ready to tell me if you love me or not then I'll tell you."

"Clever girl," Roxas leered. He let go of me and together we walked down the long hall to our rooms in silence.

I wasn't thinking about much when we were walking, nor was I worrying. In fact, I wasn't feeling or thinking anything negative at all when we stepped together side-to-side. I was just glad to get out everything I felt and not to have been totally rejected.

When we approached the door to my room I let out a low sigh but was quickly comforted by Roxas' hand touching my cheek.

"We'll see each other tomorrow," he stated.

"That's not it," I told him.

"Something else?" His hand dropped.

"Not exactly. It's just when we see each other tomorrow, everything will be different and it will hurt more. It'll feel like your betraying me when you're with her."

"You know why though, right?"

"It's because you're with her," my lips formed a faint smile. "I understand." I turned to my door and knocked on it.

Kairi opened it in less than a minute. If she weren't a vampire I would have thought that she was waiting up for me.

She wheezed, "What happened to your dress?!"

"I fell," I lied. "I'm accident-prone, remember?"

Roxas handed me my shoes I would have forgotten all about. I took them, careful not to touch his skin.

"Tell Namine her feeble boyfriend's here," I snickered. I walked into the room and set my shoes on the floor.

Pale skinned and blond haired Namine smiled at me, "Where have you been Destiny?"

"Just wandering,"…_into your boyfriend's heart._ I smiled smugly at my thought and crossed my arms.

"Oh, did you have fun?" Namine a rose and made her way to the door.

I nodded and then glanced at Sora. She looked hopeful, as if to be suggesting if all went as I hoped. I shrugged and frowned. She groaned and walked over to me. She threw her cold arm around my shoulders and whispered silently in my ear, "All will work out for the best, trust me."

My eyes flashed onto Namine and Roxas' embrace while they talked quietly to Kairi at the door of our room.

"It better," I scowled quietly.

"So how did you two meet up?" Namine asked Roxas.

"I was around the pool when Destiny fell in," he lied, cheerfully.

"You pushed me in," I corrected silently to myself. I turned, unable to watch anymore of this madness. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" Kairi suddenly cried. She was at my side in an instant and seated me in front of the coffee table. I stared at the giant silver platter filled with exquisite looking foods.

"What is all this?" I questioned Kairi.

"You haven't eaten," she sounded worried. "So I ordered all the pretty foods from room service."

"Pretty foods..?"

"Yep," she beamed. "See, we don't need to eat or sleep at all. Our type just chooses too sometimes, even though food tastes bad in our stomachs and sleeping is a pain and boring. But you have to eat and sleep so all of this is for you."

"But I don't want to be a burden."

"You're no burden Destiny," Sora reassured me. "It's fun having someone around who's kind of mortal."

I picked up what looked like a really expensive piece of chocolate and chewed it vigorously. It wasn't that awful and I was hungry so I ate it, little by little.

"How does it taste?" Kairi watched me intensely.

I swallowed down another piece of the substance, "It's good. I like it, thank you."

Kairi clasped her hands together from contentment, "I'm glad. This just sparks up a totally new interest for me."

"Cooking?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, "You'll be like the doll I never had! I can feed you, and dress you; we'll be great friends Destiny!"

"Y-yay…?" I wasn't so sure I wanted to be _great_ friends with Kairi anymore.

Sora snorted, "Destiny doesn't sound so eager."

Kairi punched her in the arm with a firm frown on her lips. Sora rubbed her arm but grinned.

I reached for an apple to keep Kairi happy but I was already filled from all the chocolate. I glanced around and saw that Kairi was too busy talk with Sora and Namine and Roxas were too concerned about cuddling to notice me. I turned back to the meal and smacked my index fingers together. As I separated them slowly, each item shattered into small pieces and disappeared. I moved faster than I was supposed to and breathed quietly until I reached the last piece of the cuisine. I brought my fingers back together and then dropped my hands. I held up the empty platter and smiled at Kairi, "I'm done."

She stared at me perplexed, "Already?"

I nodded and yawned, "I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm off to bed."

"Want me to tuck you in?" Kairi beamed.

I shook my head and guffawed, "I'm not two Kairi and I'm not your kid. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I made my way to the door to the bedroom. "Night guys."

"Night," Kairi grinned.

"Sleep well," Namine smiled and Sora smiled at me, waving good bye.

"Goodnight Destiny," Roxas leered. I blushed and walked into the other room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the door for a while before pushing myself off it and flopping onto one of the beds. I threw the sheets over me and lay still.

So vampires didn't eat or sleep, well they didn't have to; that sounded fun. There wasn't much to do at our age though so I wondered what they did late at night. Maybe just hung around and talked about whatever was on their mind. Maybe they worked on their fighting skills and enhanced their knowledge. I don't know; what could a vampire do at this time? I yawned and shut my eyes, as long as Roxas was safe and happy I didn't care what he did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woot! Chapter 11 and still no new reviews D:  
How sad!  
Please read and review guys!** **BYE!  
**


	12. Dance

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: Destiny Xeno, Fusion, Fate Academy are my own. Las Vegas, the Four Seasons Hotel, and the company that makes Spyker C8 Aileron cars, and none of the music listed below do not belong to me and neither does Kingdom Hearts. If only I could be that lucky…**

**:...:...:**

"_Goodnight Destiny," Roxas leered. I blushed and walked into the other room, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against the door for a while before pushing myself off it and flopping onto one of the beds. I threw the sheets over me and lay still. _

_So vampires didn't eat or sleep, well they didn't have to; that sounded fun. There wasn't much to do at our age though so I wondered what they did late at night. Maybe just hung around and talked about whatever was on their mind. Maybe they worked on their fighting skills and enhanced their knowledge. I don't know; what could a vampire do at this time? I yawned and shut my eyes, as long as Roxas was safe and happy I didn't care what he did. _

**:...:...:**

Chapter 12

Dance

After Kairi had wakened me, tried to bathe me but failed, dressed me, and fed me she went to go get the others with Sora and Namine. It was just me here, wearing Kairi's wide strap, bow bust detailed, wide banded bottom, side tightened dress with a kangaroo pouch body and colored with swirly dark yellows black dress. I would never tell Kairi I hated the way it looked on me. It made her happy and it was just a dress, I didn't mind wearing it. It was the shoes that I told her I couldn't stand. They were black rounded heels with an ankle strap. The fact that they were heels had me worried. As Roxas had stated last night, I was accident-prone. But Kairi had insisted that the woman in the picture was one who had worn heels often. So I gave up on the argument and let her brush my hair and chat away about happy this made her.

Now I sat here finishing a piece of toast and watching some pointless television show while fumbling around with one of my yellow crescent earrings. I leaned into the coffee table and picked up my cell phone. I dialed my mother's number and lowered the sound of the television.

"Hello?"

"Mama?"

"Sweetie!" I don't know why she sounded so surprised; I was just doing what she told me to do. "How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great actually," she answered. "I've just missed you."

"I'll be home for Christmas mom," I chuckled.

"But that's _so_ far away," she whined. "And I'm so lonely with everybody always leaving me."

"How is everybody?"

"They're good and gone."

I laughed, "Just wait for me to get a hold of them."

She tittered, "How are your friends with you?"

"Really good," I said. "One's really taking your place as my mom."

"Well just remember who your real mom is."

"Of course," I sniggered.

"So how did everything go with that wizard boy?" She questioned curiously. "Did you talk to him just like you promised me you would?"

"I did," my face went hot remembering the night before. "Everything went fine."

"Fine?" She repeated. "Fine?! That's not what I want to hear!"

"Okay, okay! Everything went nicely."

"Destiny…" She muttered in a warning tone.

I smiled and pulled a loose strand out of the dress, "I told him and he didn't get mad. I don't think he hates me or he's mad at me. At most I think he's thinking it through."

"Were you poetic?"

"Nope," I beamed. "I was like 'I love you, be my boyfriend or I'll kill your family.'"

"Destiny!"

"It was a joke mom, calm down!" I exclaimed, laughing. "What I really told him was that I care about him and I lo—like him." I smacked my hand against my forehead and slid it down my face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Woah, what were you about to say before you turned it into a like?"

I thought quickly. "Lo…athe…? I loathe him!"

"Don't lie to your mother Destiny."

"…Love maybe?" My voice cracked on the four letter word. I picked up the glass of water and drank it furiously. "It was an accident though! Trust me!"

"Whatever you say," my mother didn't sound like she believed me at all.

"I-I have to go mom," I uttered. I had to think things through yet again. "Love you, talk to you later."

"I love you too," she said. "Be careful, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and jumped to my feet. I stabilized my stance and then paced around in frenzy. I couldn't figure out these thoughts in only my mind. I started muttering to myself, trying to see if they made sense out loud.

"What's with this sudden rush of feeling? Ugh, I'm an idiot. I don't like him in that way yet. I mean, it may not mean a lot to some people when that word is used but it seems like a big deal to me. If he doesn't like me back I think I'll lose it and leave the school. So if he doesn't _love_ me back what would I do?" I yanked on my hair and groaned. "I'm not that stupid! I told him that if he doesn't like me back I'd wait for him but that's what a lover normally says to another lover. Is it so hard just to be by his side forever? Because if immortals really live forever he's the person I want to live forever with. But maybe he was right, what if these feelings are just for today or this week? What if I move on once I finally have him? I can't have that. That's probably why he got so angry when I told him I _liked_ him; because likings don't least forever in this case. But if I used the word love then I may have scared him off and I could have been over-exaggerating and that would be worse! But what if I'm not over-exaggerating? What if somewhere I actually— But then he might not feel the same… Damn it! Damn it all!" I collapsed into the couch and groaned crossly into one of the pillows. I pulled my head out of the pillow and curled into a ball. Whispering, I concluded, "It's because we're immortal, isn't it? It's because our races hate each other, right? That's why we can't have this. By liking him I'm only hurting him and I told myself I wouldn't do that, I'd protect him. But I just want this so bad…! I'm selfish. This is the only place that he's accepted for _what_ he is... But doesn't he know that I'll always accept him for _who_ he is?"

I heard the door opened and Sora call my name but I only lifted an arm to indict I was still in the room from when they left.

All the vampires came up to me and stared with intense eyes. I gazed at the ceiling to avert my own eyes from staring into theirs.

"Something wrong?" Namine asked.

"No, nothing at all," I fibbed. "My feet just hurt from trying to walk in these stupid shoes."

"They aren't stupid!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay…. These injudicious shoes."

Kairi huffed and Riku laughed.

"You might as well take them off and get comfortable," he said. "We have to go through an illustrated run through of our plan."

"Keep them on," Kairi snarled.

I was obedient and left the annoying heels on.

"So I went to the club last night," Riku muttered taking a seat.

"What was it like?" Sora asked sitting beside, Kairi on the other side of him.

"It was huge," Riku answered. "Pretty crowded too. There's a stage with dancers and a couple singers and DJs. There's a bar too and basically mortals every where."

"How will Destiny get noticed?" Namine questioned.

"I'll figure something out when it's time," I declared. "We don't need to plan ahead for that."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we have everything perfect?"

I smiled at her, "Don't worry so much Namine."

She returned the smile, "All right."

"Did you see the brother?" Roxas asked.

"I did, but from a far. He had a lot of men around him, as if to be guarding him."

"He must know were coming," Roxas grunted. "It's too perilous."

"I can handle it," I squabbled, standing. Why did he always have to bring my wellbeing? I was just a competent as any of the vampires.

"No," he lowered his eyes and grumbled. "You can't. You're on your first life, don't waste it."

"We don't know that!" I screamed. "God, you aren't my father, you aren't my guardian, and you aren't even my lover so you have absolutely no right telling me what I can and can't do!"

"I can't be your father or your guardian but if it's a lover you want then just tell me!" He shouted back.

"I'm telling you then!"

"Telling me what Destiny?"

"I'm telling you that I love you!"

Silence filled us and my eyes widened. I threw my hands to my lips as if to be collecting back my words. I glanced at Roxas and saw the perplexed aspect on his perfect face.

"...I love you too..."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest.

"…As a sister just like how you love me as a brother," he finished.

I dropped to the floor.

"Destiny!" Kairi gasped.

"I'm fine," my voice was innocent and withdrawn. "I-I just lost my balance there." I stood up quickly, "I-I have to go… Away. Home, somewhere. Far from here."

"What?" Riku exclaimed. "We aren't done."

I went down to my knees and searched for my phone. I found it under one of the couches and arose. "I-I'm going… Alone, to the, um, the place. What's it called?"

"Fusion."

"Y-yes, yes! Fusion!"

Namine took me by the hand and sat me on the couch. She sat down beside me and kept a tight grasp of my hand, "Stay, please?"

I put it on the able and threw my head into my crossed arms that lay on my knees, "Talk Riku," I grumbled.

Riku groaned, "No more interruptions, please?"

"Sure," Roxas mumbled.

"Whatever," I groaned.

"Anyway, it seems as if that was it. After you kill him you have to find a way out, maybe I can teleport to you."

"Nah, I'll get out," I said. "Is that all?"

"I believe so," Riku said. "Wait… Do you guys all remember who you're driving with?"

"It'll be Namine and me," Sora said, thinking back. She looked at Namine as if for approval and she nodded.

"I'm with you Riku," Kairi beamed.

"I drive with Destiny," Roxas muttered; I knew he thought I was a burden.

Riku nodded, "I guess me and Roxas can go pick up what's needed."

"Well," I a rose and stretched. "That means—" There was a vibrating notion on the coffee table. I reached for my phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Destiny."

"D-daddy!" I shouted. I jumped up from my seat and paced about in the room. "Y-you shouldn't be calling! Put the phone down daddy! Put the phone _down_!"

"But why?" My father's strong, muscular voice easily became annoyed. "It's okay for your mother to call but not me?"

"Put the phone down before he reads your mind daddy!" I was jumping hectically now. "He's going to know everything!"

"Destiny calm down," he chuckled and then cleared his throat and spoke seriously, "Are you having nightmares again?"

"Don't treat me like I have to go back there Daddy!" I screamed. "She's not bothering me anymore but if you think anything private he's going to know it… Tell mama to not call anymore! Tell her I'll call her!"

"Who Destiny? Who reads minds?"

"Ro— I can't tell you, maybe when I come to see you. When it's safe." I felt a sudden pull come to my waist. I glanced back and wheezed at Roxas. I stared around the room and saw nobody else was there.

"They left, thinking you wanted privacy."

I nodded and focused back on my father.

"You're being very confusing Destiny, is something bothering you?"

"I just…" I had to lie about something. An excuse for all this. "I was trying a hex and I had it but then your phone call broke me out of my conversation. I wanted to get you to hang up some how and if I told you the truth you'd question and correct me. I want to try this one on my own."

"You should have just said that in the first place," he sighed. "Call me when you're done and let me know how it goes."

"All right."

"And Destiny?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again."

I giggled, "It's a promise."

"Good. Bye then."

"Later dad."

I hung up and sighed out of relief. Then I remembered Roxas and straightened, "Why did you stay behind?"

"I heard you talking about me," he released me and took a seat in the couch. "I got curious, sorry."

I don't what made me do it but I jumped into his lap and grinned, "Well since were all alone…"

He pulled me close and I rested my hands on his chest. "No Destiny."

"Then," I pushed my hair over to one side of me, exposing my neck to him. "Bite me."

"Not a chance."

I pouted and gazed up to him, "Why?"

His face was hard and cold, not a smirk or even a twitch. "Because that bite will be one of the most painful things you'll ever experience and once you hate being a vampire, you'll try to kill me."

"I'd never do that!" I disagreed. "I told you I wouldn't."

"It's not me I'm worried about…"

I pushed myself off of him and wandered to a nearby window. I separated the curtains and observed the bright sky. Roxas came from behind me and also stared at the luminous city.

"You'll need an umbrella," I murmured.

"I've got one," he guaranteed.

I released the fabric and slipped my hands into his. With my sizzling fingers intertwined with his wintry ones I slanted my head up to his, "This is forbidden?"

He shrugged, "At some points, yes."

I liberated myself from him, "You should go with Riku, we need to prepare for tonight."

He nodded and left.

I woke up from my sleep groggily.

I threw an arm over my forehead and my other hand over my heart. I breathed slowly and loudly. I wasn't sure why I did it or even what was going through my mind but I did it. At this moment I wasn't feeling anything. I yawned and leaned towards the alarm clock. It was 8:46 so my hex had worked. Putting my self to sleep was perfect to make the day go by.

I rolled out of the bed and buckled up the shoes Kairi had given me. I walked to the dresser and took a dark pair of sunglasses. No amount of make-up could have gotten the tired look away from my face. I slipped on the shades and tied my hair up. Next, I took the blond wig from its seating place on the make-up table. I adjusted it on my head and shrugged at the accuracy of the woman and me.

I walked away from the mirror and out of the room. I closed the double doors and frowned upon the emptiness of the room. I walked to the finally door and then picked up my bag by it. I hung the bag on my shoulder and locked the door.

It seemed I wasn't the only person leaving for somewhere. Two older looking guys were also making their way to the elevator.

"Hey cutie," an olive-toned one grinned. "I'm Tim and this is Johnny, what should I call a beautiful girl such as you?"

"My name isn't important," I frowned. The elevator doors opened and I walked in; they followed me unfortunately.

"Don't lie," the one called Johnny smirked. "Beautiful girls like you always have to have great names to go with them."

I rolled my eyes, "Notice how you're only talking about how pretty I am? That sort of thing may work on other girls but I'm not an idiot."

"I like smart girls," Tim announced, leaning in close.

"I said I wasn't an idiot," I corrected him. "I never said anything about being a genius."

"That's cool too," Johnny reached out for me and I stepped back. "I hate smart girls."

"So you're perfect for both of us," Tim grinned, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen," I held out both of my hands towards them. The scent of liquor brushed past my nostrils and I held back the feeling to throw up. "I've already got somebody I'm heavily attracted to both inside and outside so if you don't mind I'd like to remain untouched until I have him, so…" I pulled back my arm and then sprung it forward. My fist crashed right into Tim's face.

He retreated back, grunting in pain. His friend stared at me, shocked. His expression darkened and he grabbed me, "You're going to get it now…!" He threw me to the ground and I winced. When I shot my head back up to glare at him he smiled, wickedness in his grin.

I stabbed my foot right into his stomach, knocking him into his friend. They fell in the corner and I stood.

"Touch me once more and I'll kill you," I barked. I brushed off the dirt on my clothes and kissed my teeth, "Now you got my dress all dirty, thanks a lot."

The doors of the elevator opened and I adjusted my dark shades and walked out as if all was normal. I spotted the vampires all together dressed smartly in a group and quickly checked my fist for any blood.

"Lexi!" Kairi beamed.

"Oh yes, call me by my code name," I said sarcastically. "Because this is the place for it."

"I just want you to get used to it," Kairi said innocently. Frankly, I figured she just liked torturing me.

"What's with the glasses?" Sora asked.

"I put myself to sleep with a hex," I yawned. "Let's just say I don't look so good right now."

Sora nodded while Riku spoke up, "So let's depart. Come on Kairi."

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "We have to say our goodbyes!"

I nodded, walked into the center with a saddened face and then simply said, "Later." With that, I turned and started walking off.

Kairi yanked me back into the circle and pulled me into a hug, "Be safe Destiny."

"You aren't going to lose me," I chortled. "I'm not going to die yet." I pushed myself from her and winked, "You really think I'd go out that easy Kai-kai?"

She laughed and shook her head, "You're right. I'm just being over-protective."

"It's not nice to steal Roxas' job," I leered.

I patted Sora's head next and said, "Take care of Namine, Roxas will kill us all if anything bad happens to her."

She nodded, "Take care of Roxas; Namine will shoot you if anything bad happens him."

"True… Guess I'll be protecting him."

From there I waltzed over to Riku, "Good luck Riku, try not to kill Kairi out of boredom."

He laughed, "It'll probably be the other way around."

I smiled and then looked at Namine. I held out my hand to her and she shook it gently.

"Good luck, Namine."

"Good luck, Destiny."

Our voices were the same tone, bleak and empty.

My eyes blazed on to Roxas and a sudden rush of emotions came over me. At this second I was glad that I had those spectacles. I frowned and walked past him, "Come on."

"Wait."

I whirled around and saw Roxas take Namine by her hands and smile shyly.

"I love you."

It was like getting shot continuously the way he said it; right in front of me too. I didn't move at all, I couldn't. But isn't this what I agreed upon? I said I'd protect him no matter the cost and I told him that if being with Namine made him then I'd be happy too.

"I love you too," she leaned in and pressed his lips against his. I faked a smile and ignored the glances of the other cold ones.

"That's sweet," I mumbled. "I'm happy for you two."

They separated and smiled at each other. They reminded me of my parents; I rolled my eyes.

"We're off then," Roxas announced, keeping his eyes on Namine. "Good luck guys."

They nodded and departed.

In less than a second came Roxas came a bit in front of me. Well it was hard to call it a bit when we were so close.

"H-hey," I grinned. "M-Mind backing up a little?"

"Oh, sorry," he took a step back and held out his hand. "Mind giving me your cell phone?"

"Oh, um, sure!" I fetched it out of my bag and handed it to him.

At a rapid speed he punched in numbers, "There are all our numbers on there now." He handed me my phone and then took out his, "We'll be able to call each other just in case anything goes wrong."

"Don't you need my number?"

He developed a sudden shyness and muttered to the floor, "I already have your number."

"How?" I didn't ever remember even discussing phone numbers with Roxas, how could he have had mine? Known of the vampires did.

"I got curious once."

I burst in to a snicker, knocking his attention back on me, "W-what's so fun?"

"You!" I guffawed. "I don't mind that you have my number, just ask for it Roxas."

"Yeah, I could have just done that," he smiled. "But… I'm glad I just took it. Anyway, even if I did have your number I could just talk to you through the ear piece."

"True… But if we need a distraction a phone call would be good."

"Glad to see you're thinking ahead," he shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned on me, "Come outside and wait for me."

I followed him to the front of the hotel and breathed in the Las Vegas air. I wasn't much of a party person but this place just had a way of making you want to run around and dance. I think it was all the lights.

Roxas waved off to me and then disappeared. It was as if light was afraid to touch him. I stretched and yawned.

"Hey!"

I whisked about and finally saw the six from the elevator. I waved and waited for them to come over.

"I almost didn't recognize you with that hair. You're the almost married woman," the black haired guy said. I never noticed it before but he had dimples. "You know, we could really use you and your fiancé's name."

"Oh," I stared at my feet. What would Roxas do in this situation? Should I lie? Maybe that would be best. "I'm… Kelsey and him, well we just call him Jess. He hates his actual name."

"Cool," the red haired girl beamed. "I'm Laura, _Blondie's_ Brooke, and she's Ashley," the brunette waved.

"As for you guys…?"

"Michael," One brunette said.

"David," declared the other.

"Just call me Jackson," the boy with black hair smirked.

"This is so much easier," I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked them all, dressed for this place. "Where are all of you going?"

"Just going to wander around the city," Brooke informed me.

"Unlike you…" Ashley giggled, "We aren't old enough to be going to clubs and such."

"They really aren't that great," I bit my tongue; how would I know if they were great? I was only fifteen. "But Jess is a club fanatic so I just go along with him to keep him happy."

"That's sweet," Laura smiled.

"I can't believe you don't enjoy them," Michael gasped. "I can't wait to get out there."

I shrugged, "To be honest, the only good thing about my age is now I can finally be with Jess legally." Lying was kind of fun, wrong, but fun. It was just the reactions of the mortals that made it interesting; the girl would sigh, dreaming, and the guys would roll their eyes, annoyed.

"My God…!" I eyes shifted to Jackson's he was in shock, but not with me. Confused I turned around.

I died a little then.

I knew I was supposed to get noticed but not here! And **definitely** not with _that_!

"C-c-c-ar…" I uttered. "C-c-c— Expensive car! You idiot!"

The car was jet black, sleek, and beautiful; not to mention fast looking.

"That's a Spyker C8 Aileron!" David exclaimed. "How did you afford this?"

The window that faced us went down and Roxas leaned his face to it and grinned, "Dad bought it for me; as a wedding gift."

"Damn Jess…" Jackson said with his eyes still on the car. "You're family must be loaded."

"We're pretty stocked up financially, yeah," Roxas said informally. He had to be to get something so amazing. I could only wonder when he'd gotten it and the real reason why.

The door sprung open, upwards. I took a step back and gave the expensive vehicle a quick up and down look.

"Come on, Kelsey," Roxas smirked. "I know you hate it but you could at least try and act like you're impressed."

"Oh, I'm impressed!" I wheezed. "But it's… Don't you think it's too much?"

"You think everything I do for you is too much," Roxas muttered. I smiled weakly and took a seat into the car. I noticed that unlike the outside of the car, everything that was interior was ivory. Roxas reached over and pulled the door down. I caught a whiff of his additive scent and shivered.

After he closed the door I leaned out the window and waved, "Have a good night guys!"

"You too!" Laura and the other females grinned.

"Awesome car!" Michael stated with a foolish smile

Roxas nodded and waved. I put on the seatbelt and prayed in my mind.

The sudden movement pushed my back into the seat and I found myself clutching on to my seat belt and something cold.

"You're going too fast…!" My voice sounded like a quiet hum.

"This is how I always drive," Roxas' finger interlaced with mine.

"Always?" I echoed alarmed. "You're only fifteen!"

"Not exactly," the corner of his mouth lifted and I blushed. He turned his head forward with the crooked smile still on his lips. "See Destiny… As long as I've surpassed the age, I can physically conduct my body into it."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, if in human yours I would be a hundred right now, that's just an example. If I want, I can jump from any age from birth till one hundred."

"So you're saying, you could look like a four year old right now?"

"If I really wanted to, yeah."

I gazed forward with disbelief in my eyes, "Amazing."

"That all vampires are."

I peeked at his blood red sweater and noticed that he hadn't put on the belt of the car, "I know you're immortal and all but the least you could do if put on your seatbelt and make me feel a little bit like you."

He laugh was dark, "You don't want to be anything like me."

"True."

"Oh?" He spun his head in my direction to look at me with that smirk. "You've decided to finally agree with me."

"Not exactly."

"Then why the sudden harmony?"

"Think about it. If I were like you, I'd be self-centered with all the liking I'd have for myself."

"You're a deep thinker, surprising."

"I'm always thinking," I muttered.

"Then tell me… What are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking…" I glanced at our hands and then took it and brought it to my face. I don't know what had me do it but I just wanted to feel Roxas' touch in a more intimate way. I smiled to myself and breathed into his palm. "I'm thinking about you."

"Please don't."

I played with his fingers, "Why not?"

"Because you've got more important things to do," he mumbled.

I unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned in close to his ear, "Nothings more important than you."

The car dived into a close by parking lot and I clenched onto him. I had no idea why he pulled that but when the car stopped he grasped onto the belt and buckled me back in.

"Roxas!" I screeched. "Stop it! I'm not a little kid!"

"You said the same thing to your dad once." He leaned back into his seat and started the vehicle.

"How do you know that?" I rasped.

"He was thinking about it," he mumbled. "Phones connect people's words, their thoughts included."

I frowned, "I didn't mean to be such a drama queen but he just didn't get it. He tends not to get or even try to understand things."

I hadn't even noticed we were back on the busy road when Roxas spoke.

"Dad's are hard to get."

"Obviously not your dad," I grinned. "Look at this thing Roxas! It must have cost him thousands!"

He shrugged, "He bought it to distract me."

"From what?"

"Just some stuff. Anyway, the point is, he does what he does so that you'll grow up well."

"I guess," I snorted. "He'd kill me if he knew though."

"Knew about what?"

"This," I said simply. "Getting into a car with a _boy_? And one that wants my _blood_? Oh, he'd definitely slit my throat."

The car slowed and Roxas laughed, "He shouldn't worry. I'd never bite you."

"Unfortunately," I threw my arms behind my head and stared out my window. I could see the line of people standing at the huge building; I could see their stares and hear the music thumping faintly.

Roxas pulled into a spot far from the building and reached for something beneath him.

"Aren't afraid it'll get stolen?"

"Nope. I've got a friend watching it. Now…" He lifted up a silver suitcase and flicked it open. He pulled out two small devices and handed them to me, "Here you go."

I took them and held them to my ears, "Ear devices?"

He nodded and I proceeded to put them in. I leaned in and tapped them.

"Good, they're off."

He pulled out another mechanism and attached it to his ear. He pushed a button on the dark gadget and a light ringing sounded off in my ears. I winced but smiled at him.

"So are you ready to go?" Roxas whispered.

I heard him loud and clear in one ear. "Yeah, let's go."

"Excited?"

"A little, yeah."

"Destiny!" Sora's voice chimed in my other ear.

Roxas pulled me close and placed a red rose in my hair. Personally, I think he took too long putting it in because he just wanted to embarrass me longer. From there, he pulled me close to him and we looked into a thin, small laptop resting in the case. I saw Sora grinned and Namine smiling politely.

"Hi," I whispered awkwardly.

"Speak into Roxas more! I can't hear you!"

Now Sora was out to get me too. I tilted my lips close to his mouth, "Hi."

"Silly," Sora giggled. Namine smiled shyly beside her. "You could have just walked into his ear."

I frowned and pushed myself against my seat.

"They can see all that's going on from that rose so don't take it off, okay?"

I nodded, "Can we please go now?"

"What was that Destiny?" Sora teased.

I groaned and pulled Roxas lips close to mine. Just a slight push and we'd be touching. Sora was pissing me off and just Namine's smile did it too; but honestly, I just wanted to kiss him _so_ bad.

"Roxas and I are leaving, together. Bye Sora, bye Namine." I slammed the screen down and smirked at the blond.

"Let's go Roxas…!"

"Y-yeah," he said closing the suitcase. He open his door and walked out, I followed him out his door and then pushed it downwards. I walked with him

I was so busy at staring at Roxas I was shocked to see a large man in front of us giving me an up and down look. I smiled smugly at him and stared back up at my crush.

Roxas paid no attention to me, "You've got our names there."

The man glanced down at the clipboard in front of him and frowned when Roxas pointed us out.

"Lexi plus one?"

I nodded, "I'd be Lexi."

He nodded and stepped aside, "Enjoy."

Roxas aloud to walk in first and immediately I was greeted by the noise of drinks clattering, people talking and over all, loud, fast paced music. The area would have been pitching dark if it wasn't for the vivid, multi-colored lights streaming through out the room. I turned to a bar where the noise of the drinks came from. The spinning of the lights and thumping of the music suddenly put me in a daze. Half awake, I wandered up a couple steps to the bar and then to an empty table for two. I took a seat and threw my head down.

Roxas was by my side in less then two seconds, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do it," I muttered.

Thank God for Roxas' excellent hearing. I really preferred not to have him make out what I was saying during out short time together.

"Hey," Roxas smiled. "If you can't do it, that's okay. This is your first mission, that's perfect understandable. I'll do the kill, you just go wait for me safe in the car, okay?"

It frustrated me that he talked to me as if I were a child. I quickly stood up and pushed myself past him. I wasn't his baby, I could do this. I just had to get in, kill a man, and get out; simple enough, right?

"I see him!" Sora's voice spoke. "Look for the man in the all black suit with the short brown hair! He looks too young to own this place."

I gazed about but soon spotted him. I remembered his face from I picture I'd seen. He had thin, pink lips, wide brown eyes, a long straight nose, short chestnut-brown hair, and golden-brown skin. He and the man from before looked nothing a like. I mean this man was so thin and I could tell from even here that suit was weighing him down.

Out of the blue his eyes met mine but I turned quickly.

Damn it! I was supposed to get his attention. I took a breath and stepped slowly on to the dance floor.

It happened so quickly that I hadn't even had time to process the thought that I was dancing. At first it felt like I was just being pushed from side to side until Kairi was at my side. She grinned and took my hands and guided me into a more comfortable movement.

When the familiar clap came around from the music I joined in with my hands in the air and shook my hips from left to right. It was like I was losing control of my body. Kairi took my hands and switched places with me as I shook my head to the beat. I opened my eyes and almost kicked the strange man in front of me. He had his hands on my hips and was urging me to step back into him. I smiled awkwardly and only moved away slightly. He pulled me back into him.

I frowned at Kairi for help but she only waved me off and danced along to a new beat. I recognized this song as "Right Round" by Flo Rida featuring Kesha. It had the same chorus as the song "You Spin Me Right Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive. Either way, I loved the sound.

I reached out to strangle her when I familiar scent brushed past my nostrils. I glanced down and blushed a wild shade of red to see Roxas' arms hugging me close. I could feel my back pushed into his chest and knew for myself that this was too close for this sort of thing. I dropped my face in shame but continued to sway. My arms moved behind us until my fingers could touch behind both our heads.

"You looked uncomfortable," He whispered in my ear.

"This isn't any better," I mumbled.

"Would you prefer that other guy?" Roxas' voice was dark. "Because I'll be honest, he only had one thing on his mind."

"And what was that?"

"I think you know."

"Nope, enlighten me."

"You'll figure it out eventually," he leaned into me more, "You're a smart girl."

"R-Riku could have done this," I stuttered.

"He was considering it," Roxas said, I could see that he smiled. "But I thought it'd be better if I showed up instead."

I tilted my head back and saw Riku's dark smirk looking my way. I chuckled nervously.

"You're a terrible dancer Destiny," Kairi joked. "He won't notice you if you don't move more."

"True," I smirked. "I guess I'll just have to work Roxas then."

"Excuse me?" Roxas' tried to take a step back and his voice was shaky.

I laughed at his reaction and released my arms from him. Out of an impulse, I dipped my back low slowly and then sprung back up. I took his arms and crossed them around me as I swayed faster.

"Destiny…!" He shrieked like a little girl; I laughed and turned to him.

With my chest pressed against his I smiled, "Namine won't dance with you like this?"

If he could blush he'd be red right now. I laughed at his expense and threw my arms around his neck, "Roxas…"

He kept his hands to himself; unfortunately.

"Don't you want me, Roxas?" I nibbled on his ear, grinning.

Roxas pulled away slightly, "He's coming, don't get so close. Plus you're dad wouldn't like this."

I kissed his cold cheek once and then pulled away, pouting, "Fine. But this means you have to come and sleep with me tonight."

"Destiny…" He groaned.

I pushed myself away from Roxas fully and walked off the dance floor. The man's eyes met mine as I climbed up a stair. He looked at me, wide eyed and amazed. I smiled with confidence and continued on my way. What I'd done was just harmless flirting and what was more is that I knew Namine would hate it. Later, I'd regret it but right now, I was on top of the world.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I twisted my body and smiled, "Yes?"

The man was blushing and talking to the ground, "That dress looks lovely on you."

"Thank you," I clasped my hands together behind my back. "You look eaten in your clothes."

He laughed, "I suppose I do."

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, but it's hard to hear you here. Would you like to go some where else?"

A smile came to his lips and he nodded, "Yes, of course." He held out his arm to me and I took it generously. I smiled at him shyly and let him guide me to yet another room. He opened the door and we were surrounded by dark furniture. This place was like a black office. Apart from the light of the desk lamp, everything was of darkness.

"So why did you agree to talk to me?" I asked, curiously.

"You remind me of her…" He mumbled softly.

"Who?"

"My murdered wife."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 12 and STILL no reviews D:**

**I think I might stop updating for a while because there are no inspiring reviews XD**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! BYE!**


	13. Infant

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: Destiny Xeno, Fusion, Fate Academy are my own. Las Vegas, the Four Seasons Hotel, and the company that makes Spyker C8 Aileron cars aren't mine and neither is Kingdom Hearts. SOME of us don't have such great luck.  
Sora: Really? Like who?  
KaoriZutto: -glares at idiotic but adorable keyblade wielder-**

**:...:...:**

_A smile came to his lips and he nodded, "Yes, of course." He held out his arm to me and I took it generously. I smiled at him shyly and let him guide me to yet another room. He opened the door and we were surrounded by dark furniture. This place was like a black office. Apart from the light of the desk lamp, everything was of darkness.  
"So why did you agree to talk to me?" I asked, curiously.  
"You remind me of her…" He mumbled softly.  
"Who?"  
"My murdered wife."_

**:...:...:**

Chapter 13

Infant

Good.

I was glad I resembled his deceased wife. This was all I wanted and needed. Now if I really wanted to, I kill him right then and there. But I'd wait; I would wait until he was really vulnerable.

"I'm sorry about your wife," out of all the lies I'd tell him, this one I did speak was the truth. I was in fact truthfully sorry for his loss.

"She wasn't just my wife," he cried. The sudden passion in his voice surprised me but not enough to change my mind about the original plan. I had to be heartless and cold, I had to remember that this was nothing but work. "She was my whole world. It amazes me I'm still around without her."

Managing to find a seat, I gestured for him to come by my side. He did and I took his hands.

"She wouldn't want you to die," I smiled.

"Maybe that's the reason why I'm still here," without my permission, he rested his head on my shoulder. He took a whiff of me, "You smell just like her."

"Probably coincidence," I muttered. "I'm sorry but I didn't quite get your name?"

"Daniel Valentino," his fingers circled my neck.

"Daniel," I murmured. For some odd reason, the name sounded familiar. I didn't remember knowing a Daniel, or a Daniel Valentino for that matter. Yet, when I said his name, I grew a sudden closeness to him. "Well, Daniel, I haven't gotten your business being here? Bored?"

"No," he breathed. I clutched my hands into fists, he smelt really tasty and his breath just hinted the sweetness I love in souls. "I actually own this place?"

"Oh?" I bit my bottom lip before speaking once again. "It's lovely, really amazing."

"_You're doing good Destiny,"_ Roxas declared in my ear. My heart flickered; I'd actually impressed _him_. But his voice would distract me from my work. Ugh, why was I so into him?

"Thank you," Daniel said, smacking me back into reality. He lifted his head and blushed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be touching you. It's just the resemblance is so amazing."

I nodded and held my palms toward him, "Its fine, its fine; if you need a shoulder to cry on just use me."

"But your boyfri—"

"—is not him," I quickly filled in. I didn't want to lie about my relationship with Roxas while Namine was in my ear. "Besides, we're just doing this as friends, right? We're just being kind to one another."

"R-right!" He agreed. Gently, he leaned his head back on to my shoulder and sighed, "I didn't even ask your name."

I chuckled, "My name is Lexi."

He pushed himself from me and with disbelief, shock, and possibly fear written all over his face, "No way!"

"Yes… Way?" I responded awkwardly. Now I had known he would have been shocked once he found out that his wife and I had shared a name but I didn't think he'd react like this.

He grabbed my shoulders, "That was her name!"

"Amazing!" I cheered. I giggled and leaned in close to him, "Tell me, what was she like?"

"Oh she was fantastic," he sighed in awe. "She was ballet dancer so she was really graceful. Oh and she had the brightest smile and wonderful personality. I remember when one of my friends' mother died; she had him grinning and laughing in less than a minute."

"That's wonderful," I smiled. "No wonder you married her."

"I was so shocked when she said yes," he laughed. "I never thought I was good enough for her but she'd always told me it was the other way around. To this day, I still believe I was the one lucky enough to have her; she changed my life for the best."

Tears welled up in my eyes and frustrated, I scrubbed my eyes. "T-that's great…!"

"A-are you crying?"

I threw myself into his arms, "I'm sorry! Really! I just can't… I don't want…" I was breathing heavy and hard. "I-I just can't help it! I feel terrible about it all..!"

He rubbed my back tenderly, "It's okay, really, there's no need to cry for me."

I pulled my face away from him and smiled, "That's right, if you can be so calm about it, you'd think I would be able to too."

He chuckled and pulled in closer to me, "The resemblance is so strong." With that statement, he licked his lips and then kissed me. I was taken back by the sweetness of the scent of his soul and his abrupt movement. I could have killed him now but I felt like his death wouldn't prove anything right now. So instead, I pulled myself away from him and turned my head away.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "You can hit me if you want."

I shook my head, "Let's doing something fun together tomorrow," I beamed.

Confused, he nodded, "A-all right. W-what do you propose we do?"

"Anything you want to do," I grinned. "You know this place better than I do, I'll need a tour!"

He chuckled, "That's right."

I stood up and walked to the door, he followed.

"I'm staying at the Four Seasons Hotel; can you come around 1:00?"

"Of course," he pulled my face close to his. "But please, don't tell me you're leaving without a final kiss."

I smirked; for a guy who played it shy, he was definitely smooth. I leaned in close to him and pressed my index finger on his lips.

"You're going to have to earn that kiss Daniel."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "Oh? And here I thought you were going to go easy on me."

I slanted my lips on to his cheek and smiled, "1:00 Daniel, don't be late."

I left with that smile and smirked as I passed all the people around me. Roxas gestured towards me to follow him outside, so I did.

For a moment, I couldn't find him in the darkness of the outside world but I ran to him as I spotted him leaning against the car with crossed arms.

"Hey you," I grinned.

He carried a deep frown; even in the darkness I could see his anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't do it today," I mumbled. "I know that was the original plan but I couldn't take him out after hearing all that. I'll do it tomorrow, I promise."

"It's not that," Roxas groaned. "You guys… He kissed you and you didn't do anything. I mean, you kissed him on his forehead Destiny… Why? Why would you do that!? And even though you know we can see it, ugh, I mean this shouldn't bother me... And it doesn't! Don't go getting the wrong ideas here. I just think it's totally inappropriate for you to do that sort thing with this… This… This total stranger!"

I tittered, stopping him from his fuming.

"What are you laughing about?" He groaned.

"You," I smiled and pulled his face close to mine, "Just to be fair…" I caressed his cheek and then placed my lips against his forehead. Pulling away I smiled, "Happy?"

Roxas looked suddenly shy and muttered under his breath, "…Yes."

I yanked out my ear pieces and passed the rose to Roxas, "I guess I'll need these tomorrow."

Roxas laughed, "You're going to have a good time."

"Do you know where he's taking me?"

Roxas rolled his perfect blue eyes," He's thinking about taking you to the beach, just to see you in something less."

I laughed nervously, "For a sweet guy, he sure is a pervert."

Roxas patted the top of my head and nodded. Smiling he said, "Let's get going."

* * *

"Mmm… Roxas…! S-stop it…! Sh-sh-shut up… Somebody'll catch us…! Ahaha…! You can touch there if you want… Gah! It doesn't mean you should..! R-roxas… Heh, give me more…"

"Destiny?"

"Haha! Rox-_AS_! You're _such_ a tease…!"

"Destiny, wake up."

"Mmm… I'll tease you in _all_ the _wrong_ ways…"

"Destiny!"

I groaned and opened my eyes hazily. I lifted my head and rose and eyebrow at my moist pillow. "W-wha… What happened? You're not Roxas…" I turned my head over and frowned at a smirking Riku. "You're definitely not Roxas."

"Obviously not," Riku took a seat on the ground. "Care to describe your dream?"

I blushed back to the inappropriate thoughts that I now pushed to the back of my head. "No, no, no. It's nothing special," I stood up and stretched. "I think I'll take a shower now."

"So when you dream about Roxas do you see anybody else there?"

I froze but blushed. Turning I said, "Nah, I don't dream about anybody or anything."

"Cut the act Destiny," Riku smirked. "It's all out now; we all know how you feel."

I scratched the back of my head and laughed, "Y-yeah..! I guess it is pretty obvious now. I mean he knows so you guys have every right to know also."

"Do you think anything with happen for you two?"

"Not really," I shrugged. "Obviously I'd like that to be something but that most likely will not happen so I'm just fine settling for being good friends."

"Namine's pretty blissful about this whole ordeal," Riku stated.

I nodded, "She's doing better than I would."

"Did you know you scream and sweat in your sleep?"

I cocked an eyebrow. I had had no nightmares that I could have remembered; at least not last night. "I do no such thing."

"Oh but you do, what I want to know is why."

I felt defensive and angered. I clenched my fist and hissed, "It's not your problem."

Riku jumped up from the ground and frowned, "You're mood swings are moving faster than usual, that time of the month?"

"S-stop asking me questions!" Naively I ran to one of the doors and pulled it open. Unluckily, behind that door was not a bathroom but the rest of the vampires sitting by a bunch off exquisite foods.

"Destiny," Namine smiled.

I backed away and turned, smacking Riku in his chest. I pushed myself away from him and stared up at the vampire, horrified.

"Tell us Destiny," he urged. "What's wrong?"

"Bite me," I hissed. From that I ran past him and into another door that led to the bathroom. I locked the door and stripped. From there I turned on the tape top the shower and stepped in. I closed the glass door and shut my eyes.

What was wrong with me? I had to calm down. Maybe it was that time of the month. No, it couldn't be. So what was it? I clenched onto my head and sunk to the floor. I stared up at the running water but then shut my eyes so the blur could disappear.

When I opened my eyes I was in the middle of a crowded, hectic street. People were running, but from what? It couldn't tell what it was; there were no signs of the terror. Was it me maybe? My head dropped to my body. Strangely, my body was dressed in a long sweater with black and grey stripes. It looked like a dress on me. I pushed the long sleeves back a bit and tried to zip down the silver zipper but it was futile. I wasn't sure if the fastener was stuck or if in this place I'd lost my strength. I dug my hands in the side pockets but found them empty. I lifted the sweater in curiosity and see a short pair of black shorts. I dropped the sweater and stared at the black hi-tops. This was the sort of thing I'd wear at home – except with pants. Did this mean I was home? I stared up at the dark city. It was towered by skyscrapers, buildings of all heights. It was a cold concrete forest devoured by the dark shades of black and blue. New liquid ice pelted the grounds and all things on it, almost draining out the screams. I tossed my hood over my head and slowly walked to the center of the chaos. Questions were wandering in my mind but as I slowly reached the middle sounds of horror and fear grew, diminishing the sounds of the rain.

They were huge.

Animals and insects five times larger than their original size and creatures called heartless and nobodies everywhere.

Who could have done this?

Why would they do this?

How did they do this?

Those three questions were consuming my brain as I did the opposite from the rest of the world and ran towards the animals. I summoned my swords but found nothing coming to me. I growled just as a neoshadow caught a glance of me.

I remembered taking notes about these creatures in one of my classes. It wasn't impossible for me to kill them but this many on my own? And also with these huge animals? What the hell was I getting myself into?

I lunged at the heartless with a might punch from my fist. If cowered back and I smirked; I definitely still had my strength. I didn't need weapons as much as I thought. It came back at me and I kicked it in the side and jumped back. Unfortunately, it was going to take more than a couple hits to kill this villain. The heartless hacked at me with its clawless sending me all the way back into the leg of an animal. I looked up and shivered at the anger in the elephant's eyes. I blow a noise from its horn and as to be an order; all the mammoth sized elephants came charging after me. I ran without thinking. My legs were burning but I barely felt it compared to the fear in me. As I ran I spotted a corner and quickly ducked in. Blindly, the animals passed me and I let out a much needed breath. When my eyes shot up I was surrounded by Dancer nobodies. They moved their bodies in a jagged dance like structure and all though I couldn't tell for sure; I had a feeling they were all smirking at me.

That's when I heard a monstrous growl.

My head shot up and for the first time since I arrived in the strange place I bellowed out a scream.

Now, I didn't know a lot about animals – nevertheless monkeys – but what I did know was the only time you ever saw and ape that big was when you were watching a movie with giant apes. It was huge and its small black eyes stared at me. I cowered back but stopped frozen. In its palm was a small, pale child with bright red eyes. My emotions took a strange turn. I was angered to see the animal holding that child wrapped up in the ocean blue blanket. His black hair hung low and no smile came to his lips. He just lay in the animal's palm calmly and motionless.

I growl escaped my lips and before I knew it I'd leaped out of the situation with the nobodies and I was running at top speed. Where this energy had come from, I don't know; all I knew was that it was useful. I chased after the raging ape grunted once I faced it. It roared and threw a fist at me. Swiftly, I jumped back and smirked. Suddenly, I slammed up against a wall and cringed as I slid down. When I opened my eyes I could see the beast running into the distance. My anger grew more and more; it was almost unexplainable. For one, I didn't feel hungry. I felt nothing but anger, but how could my anger here be so distracting from my usual demon hunger? Secondly, I was going after a child I didn't even know. Finally, I felt yearning for the baby I'd just seen.

I made a swift turn and clasped my hands together as I watched the ape climbed the highest height. I ran and clutched onto the building. I didn't know how I was going to do it but some how; I was going to climb the extraordinary skyscraper.

I climbed and I bled. The concrete of the building was cutting up my fingers; I didn't feel much pain though. I was focused on rescuing that baby.

Don't know how long I'd been climbing up but I could see the creature nearing as it hung off the building. I peered at its hand closer in search for the baby.

… No baby.

That was the final punch of anger I needed to have me reach the top. The monkey didn't react at all once I hopped on and ran to the center. As I leaned down to pick up the still child dusks and shadow heartless fell from the dark sky and surrounded us. Strangely, they had their back to us. I didn't have time to question them so I picked up the child and held him close to me. That's when I noticed the soundless place. I heard nothing at all. With the child in my warms, I walked to the edge of the building and glanced down. The city was on fire. I backed away to the center and fell to my knees, clutching on to the child closer to my chest.

"We're going to get out of here," I wheezed as if I was reassuring the infant. I glimpsed at the child and blushed at his beauty. He reminded me so much of Roxas; what with a beautiful face but unwelcoming eyes. I believed that this child was more assured of us making it then I was. Still, I kept whispering to him with shut eyes, "We're going to make it; we're going to make it."

When I opened my eyes my arms were around my body. I was cold but I don't think it was from being undressed. The bathroom was how it had been before I'd left to that strange world. I quickly stood and shut off the water from the tap.

* * *

I walked out of the bedroom in black skinny jeans, a long sleeved grey shoulder neckline sweater and a black long sleeved waist jacket. I zipped the up till it hid me neck and walked out. The hi-tops on my feet reminded me of the ones from my nightmare in the bathroom. I shivered when the baby's face popped back in my mind and hurried to the other door.

"Ignoring us?" I heard Sora snicker.

I shot her a glare and then faked a smile, "Hi."

She waved and shifted in her seat, "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs," I answered. "It's already 12:45."

"Aren't you going to take the devices with you?" Namine questioned.

"Oh yeah," I grinned. "Of course. Just let me get something out. I dropped one of my earrings yesterday, stupid me." Still grinning I rushed outside. I bent down to my knees and crawled on the floor.

"Want help?" I heard Roxas' voice.

I kept my eyes to the ground, "N-no, I think I see it. I'm going to go get it." I quickly arose and rushed to the elevator. It was only fate that Sora hadn't had a vision or even cared to try to force one upon her right then and there. I was lucky to see two kids run out of the elevator. I smirked, stepped in and pressed a button to take me down. Before the elevator doors closed completely I caught a glance at Roxas' face and he did not look pleased. I stepped back into the elevator and sighed with relief; vampires were fast, it didn't surprise me that Roxas had reached me; too bad for him because now he couldn't touch me in here.

That's when the silver doors pried open and the blonde's smirk teased. I was into too much shock to say anything as he walked in and then the door snapped close behind him. I gasped at him with disbelief but he only shrugged and held out the equipment I'd worn from yesterday.

"Oh you guys are no fair," I pouted. "No fair at all."

"It's not that we don't trust you or anything," he leaned against the back of the elevator and tilted his head upwards. "You just have to remember that you're not the only person on this mission. It's all six of us Destiny, not just you."

I took the stupid devices and shoved them in their places, "There."

"Please Destiny," Roxas sighed. "Don't be upset."

I glared at him, "I shouldn't be upset? _I_ shouldn't be upset? Oh wow. I cannot believe you just said that. You have no idea, no _freaking_ idea what the hell is going on with me so don't you dare even think you have a right to tell me what not to be and what to be upset about."

He simply stared at me with those ravishing blue eyes and my stomach turned. It was liken I had to explain all my problems to him just so he would stop judging me. Out of annoyance I felt like I would tell him everything that was bothering me, I'd just keep out the demon stuff.

"So I suppose you think you should know. Well let's start off simple; I have to kill a man. I have to kill a man who already lost his everything because his idiotic brother is so damn jealous of his success. Not only that but I have strange nightmares that I can't even remember in the morning. What kind of person has that happen to them? The least of my worries would be my grades but trust me when I say I'm worrying about those; just not as much as I should. Oh, and then my father, yeah, he thinks I'm insane because of these damn bad dreams!" I leaned in close to him and frowned, "And to tie it all down together, he worst of all, the only boy I've ever liked this much won't even acknowledge my presence. The only guy that's ever made me think and consider everything about anything won't even look me straight in the eye and tell me how he feels about me. This dim-witted, malicious, inequitable, magnificent, perfectly miraculous guy just loves to hurt me and I just love the pain because unfortunately, heartache is the only thing he's willing to give me."

"Destiny that's not—"

The elevator doors opened and I walked to the garbage can, Roxas followed closely behind me. When I reached the garbage I threw out the ear pieces and marched over to the doors. Before I could even make my first step though, Roxas grabbed my arm and forced me into him.

"Don't go to him upset Destiny," he begged. The innocent look in his face drove me crazy so I looked away, trying not to smile.

"Don't tell me what to do," I muttered.

I could feel his cold hands on my wrists, "Okay, then take it as a suggestion. Please Destiny; if I can't make you happy don't bring him your unhappiness."

"Why not?"

"Like you said," he released me. "Daniel has already been through a lot."

I sighed, "At least I can end his pain blissfully."

Roxas nodded and smiled. "Exactly." He turned me around and I was surprised to see Daniel staring shyly at us.

Roxas breathed in my ear, "Have fun at the Art Museum." He kissed my cheek gently and walked away.

I turned to him and asked, "What was that for?"

"Just being fair," he called over his shoulder. I smirked and walked over to Daniel.

"Hey," I waved casually.

"Hi…" He said awkwardly. "Who was that?"

"This guy I'm madly in love with."

"What!?" Daniel wheezed.

I chuckled, "I'm joking. He's my… Ex-boyfriend." Oh this was fun. A bunch of dreams came to my mind. Dreams of nice dinners, lovely chats, fun dates, and my personal favorite, passionate nights.

"Oh… Sor—"

"No big deal," I grinned. "Let's go, right now!"

"Ha, I'm glad to see you're excited."

I took his hand, "I'm glad I get to be with you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 13. WOO! "  
Ha ha, I know the animal part was random but I recently watched King Kong so yeah XD  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Attack

**Disclaimer:  
Destiny: Finally… My chance to disclaim!  
Pence: The following reading contains references that do NOT belong to KaoriZutto. References such as Las Vegas, the Four Seasons Hotel, and the company that makes Spyker C8 Aileron cars and characters featured in the game is Kingdom Hearts. The only products that belong to KaoriZutto are Destiny Xeno, Watercove's Museum of Art and Fate Academy.  
Destiny: … You've got to be kidding me. Pence? PENCE?! I quit...  
**

**:...:...:**

"_What!?" Daniel wheezed._

_I chuckled, "I'm joking. He's my… Ex-boyfriend." Oh this was fun. A bunch of dreams came to my mind. Dreams of nice dinners, lovely chats, fun dates, and my personal favorite, passionate nights._

"_Oh… Sor—"_

"_No big deal," I grinned. "Let's go, right now!"_

"_Ha, I'm glad to see you're excited."_

_I took his hand, "I'm glad I get to be with you."_

**:...:...:**

Chapter 14

Attack**  
**

He blushed, "Oh? Really?"

I nodded eagerly, "Ex-boyfriends are so boring after an hour or two."

Daniel guffawed but quickly quieted. "It doesn't seem like he's totally over you."

I glanced about and noticed Roxas leaning against a wall watching Daniel and I closely. I stepped in closer to Daniel and smiled up at him.

"Don't tell me you're scared of him."

"I-I'm not! Not at all…"

"Right Daniel…"

"No really!" Daniel guided me out of the hotel with a wide grin on his face as he assured me how he wasn't jealous at all. I simply smiled but I didn't listen. My mind was some where else, with someone else. I truly believed my heart was there too.

* * *

After we were in the car and Daniel started the engine to the silver vehicle we were off, driving down a long rode. Even though I appeared as if I stared out the window, I was thinking about other things.

That baby was so stunning. It was just... Amazing. I felt like it was my child for some reason... Like it was my baby. I loved that baby, with everything I had. I sighed at these emotions. Whose baby had it been? Where'd it come from? How'd it get there? So many questions unanswered as usual.

"So where are we going?"

"Watercove's Museum of Art."

"Oh? Why an art museum?"

"Art's always been a big part of my life," he admitted. "Besides, I want to show you my very favorite painting."

"Why is art a big thing to you?"

"My wife was a painter."

"I see," I muttered.

"She brought color back into my life."

* * *

"Tell me about your past."

Our fingers were interlaced and we wonder the museum with wide eyes and interested minds. Sculptures, paintings, the whole ordeal surrounded us in this place. I had never been so into art but here, everything was just so remarkable.

"You tell me about your past first," he smirked.

"No," I complained. "I asked first, you have to tell me."

"But you already know everything," he obviously lied.

"No, I only know about one thing. Tell me more, like about your family."

"They aren't that interesting," he warned.

"Tell me anyway."

Sighing, he caved, "My mom died when I was young. Eventually, my father remarried and my brother and I were adopted by her. The woman, she could not bare children so she loved us as if we were biological hers. Our family was good, great even. The only real problem was between my brother and I. We were always competing. In fact, one of our greatest competitions was the one for me wife. After we'd become successful from our own business, this glorious woman wandered into our lives. We did all we could to have her, to win and be proven the better brother. But our game soon became serious, what with emotions and all. She chose me as you know; but my brother and I still haven't spoken. He just won't let it go."

I groaned from frustration. So this was all over a woman? Shame on her for coming between two brothers.

"I'm sure he will eventually; you just have to wait, right?"

"My patience is running out," he laughed quietly. "But anyway, your past now."

I shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. I hated thinking ahead but it seemed like that was the key for all this assassin business. Oh well, I was good at acting without a plan.

"I lived with my grandmother until a while ago. My parents died so yeah, that's about it. I liked living with her though she was great."

"And the boyfriend?"

"We met… At school," I grinned and stepped in front of him before he could distract me with more questions. "Show me your favorite painting."

"Ah, yes, my favorite painting," he lead my down the hall past creations and curious eyes. "You'll love this painting; really, it's beautiful and they story behind it is just fantastic."

We kept up with the speed walking until he stopped at a large, golden framed picture of a beautiful woman surrounded by regular people on a street but black demons around her.

The painting was astonishing but hard for me to understand. Had the woman been a demon herself? Was she haunted? What could it mean?

"I can tell by the look on your face you have no idea what's going on." Daniel said, breaking my concentration.

I stared up at him and nodded, flustered, "Care to explain it to me?"

With a smile across his lips he nodded. "It is said a beautiful child was born from a seraph and imp. The angel had been tricked by the imp into falling in love with him and allowing him to dip his evils into her purity. From that, the angel became impure and changed into a fallen angel; and the child was born. As she grew, she came to our world so to say. I mean, why not though? She wasn't a full demon so she couldn't stay in hell but she wasn't exactly a pure angel was she? That meant heaven was out of the question. So she came up here. Now remember, she was ever so beautiful, she caught anybody's heart with just a single blink in their direction. She could have had anybody but she chose none. For you see, she discovered that she could either live forever beautiful but broken hearted, the person her loving finding someone else to love quickly or fall in love and lose immortality. She also discovered that when her emotions became strong, she would age and she could change her appearance to any age she chose as long as she'd already lived those years. It's odd because beauty was so important to her. So important that some still say she wanders our world looking for somebody to love and die with."

I felt shivers go up my spin but I grinned anyway, "That was a scary but intriguing story. I really liked it."

"I'm glad I could entertain you," he winked and opened his arms, "And since it was so scary… My arms are opened for comforting."

I laughed and stepped into his arms. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and smiled, "Hey, what was her name?"

"To be honest I don't know."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well I'm glad you told me anyway." I took a deep breath, I could feel the time nearing, I'd have to do it and get it over with. "You know this place inside out?"

He nodded, "I come here often."

"You know any private places?"

He nodded even eagerly now, "There's a place around the back."

"Take me there."

We were off. Daniel was dragged me around the museum with a huge smile on his face that made me sigh. If only he knew what I was really going to do with him. I wanted to save him but I wouldn't get to be the Asset Assassin. I had to do it and I had to do it fast. I glanced around the area, not too many people we're around. Although, I spotted silver and red hair. I growled at Kairi and Riku but smiled quickly as David looked back at me.

"Something wrong?" He questioned me.

I simply shook my head, "No, I'm just nervous; this will be my first time."

"Oh, I'll be easy then," Daniel grinned. I sure hoped he wasn't lying because I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to do. But with the way he smelt I felt like eating his soul would be most delicious.

We stopped at a large door and Daniel opened it. He pulled me inside and then locked it. The room reminded me over his dark office at the club. Maybe he was a huge donator to this museum and they thanked him by giving him his own personal space.

I was staring at the large desk when I was thrown against a wall and kissed on my neck. Daniel's kisses were rough and slightly painful. They reminded me of Axel's a bit; exciting and sore. Daniel moved one of his hands up my neck and jerked my head closer to his, pressing his lips against mine. Before I even had a chance to shut my eyes he forced his tongue into mouth and explored me. For some odd reason, I felt violated. After all I'd gone through so far since entering Fate Academy, right now I felt violated. Strange.

I pulled away from him and breathed. Did this guy not need oxygen or something? I gulped and my breathing slowed. I looked at him only to see that his eyes were on my chest. Smirking, I removed my jacket and brought his arms to the sides of my body.

I pulled my lips close to his ear and whispered, "Don't be shy; do anything."

I could feel him shiver and that only made me chuckle. He kissed me again and yanked me closer. I opened my mouth wide and allowed his tongue to enter. I deceived him and explored.

Now, now would be the time. While he was pulling off his clothes and reaching for mine, now would be the time. I'd be a murderer yes but I had to do it. Now was the time, now I had to be an assassin.

I pushed him away from me and dragged him to the large desk. With a swift move I wiped all the items off the table and threw Daniel on top of it. Smirking, I sat on top of him and tore of my shirt. He stared up at me astonished and I felt a sudden sweep of self pity wash over me so I threw my arms over my chest, maybe I wasn't that bold yet.

"Hey," Daniel took my arms from around my chest and smiled. "You look good."

I blushed and leaned in close to him. I opened my mouth slightly and pressed it against his. This kiss was wild as I lost my hands in his hair. Daniel caressed my body which only made me want to get this kill over and done with.

Now was the time to steal his soul.

His scent was strong and uprising. He smelt so delicious and that only made me feel worse about eating his soul. I wrapped my tongue around his and quickly bit into it. Poison stunned his body stiffening him. I knew he was numb and now motionless, that's what my venom did. I pulled myself off him only to see his shocked, fearful expression. He stared up at me with bewilderment in his eyes and I shook my head, ashamed.

"I'm an assassin… In training so to say. Your brother wants you dead and so I have to follow through and kill you. That was my plan, all along. I'm sorry, really I am. You seem like a nice guy and trust me when I say you taste like one. But humans are so… Vicious." Although he couldn't move I could see in his face how terrified he was. Although, it was perfectly understandable. I brushed my hand against his cheek and grinned, "Hey, at least you'll get to be with the woman you love, right?" I leaned back down and gently pressed my lips against his. With my half open eyes staring into his wide ones I sucked away.

He was so saccharine I chocked and had to pull away. I coughed a bit, breathed and then went back too my feed.

So good.

So freaking good.

Best. Human. Ever.

…For now. He just tasted so good, I was losing myself. I watched his eyelids slowly close; indicating the end of my supply was near. I took one last suck and licked my lips. I'd devoured a luscious soul. I jumped off the dead body and picked up my shirt. I threw it on and took my sweater. Before I walked out the room I turned back to the dead body on the desk and sighed. I was a malicious killer and I was probably going to hell for this.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I sure hoped that idiot who had ordered this kill was freaking happy! Now he had some stupid club and a dead brother.

"You did it?"

"Yeah, I did it," I muttered. I touched my lips and then licked my fingers. I could still taste specs of Daniel. "When can we go home?"

Riku pulled out his cell phone from his black jeans, "Soon as I call the school and let them know we're done."

"Please hurry Riku," I chewed on my bottom lip urging for just a bit more of the taste. "I want to go home."

"Everything will be okay Destiny-hime," Kairi smiled. "Come on now, don't be so worried."

"I'm not worried," I assured her. "I'm full."

* * *

I was literally skipping in the parking lot and licking my fingers. I stopped Roxas' car and his darling face. My heart raced but I took a deep breathed and walked up to him casually.

"Hey."

"Hi," he greeted me simply. "Good job I guess."

"It's nothing to be proud of," I sighed. "But thanks anyway."

He patted my head, "We can go home now."

I stared up at him and grinned, "Y-yeah." I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket and began dialing. "I have to make a phone call."

Roxas nodded and walked inside his car.

My fingers were shaking and so was my voice when I heard my mother say hello.

"I killed an innocent man."

There was silence; obviously. I didn't expect her to be proud of me anyway. I was now a murderer, an assassin.

"I'm sorry baby," she muttered.

"If you were really sorry you wouldn't have let daddy send me here."

"Destiny you already know the reason," she whispered.

I sighed, "Its fine. I did meet the greatest thing ever."

"Oh yes," she mumbled. "How is that going?"

"Rancorous," I chuckled. "But I guess I say that because I'm in a bad mood."

"Everything will cease," she promised.

"Sure it will," I groaned. "Well, I'm going to go, bye."

"All right, love you."

"Love you too."

I put the phone back in my pocket and walking into Roxas' car. Sitting, I shut the door and sighed.

"She's right," Roxas had obviously heard my depressing phone call with my mom.

"I wish she wasn't," I admitted. "But anyway, I'm glad it's over. I just want to get home as soon as possible and sleep."

Roxas smiled at me, thoughtfully. I wondered what he was thinking about but I just couldn't bring myself to ask him what was on his mind. Instead, I buckled my seat belt and stared out the window, my face beat red.

I liked it when he looked at me, I liked it a lot but after I'd just eaten an innocent man? How could he even stand me? I wondered what he would have thought if he'd known I was a half demon. I bet he wouldn't have wanted to stay just friends then.

"We can go today?"

I turned to Roxas to see he had his own phone to his ear. I hadn't even heard a buzzing or even a greeting. Vampires were so fast and peculiar. Maybe instead of sleeping straight I would continue my research on vampires like I had before. But then there was my homework, and I was failing everything! Even my combat mark sucked. I mean, come on! Who fails a combating class!?

"Okay, see you there Riku." In less then a second both his hands were on the steering wheel of his car. In les than a minute we were on the road.

"We have to stay for one more night but we get to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

I shrugged, trying to act cool about the speed of Roxas' driving. Really, I was clutching on to my seatbelt and praying God wouldn't let me die or Satan would let me.

"You think he'll be happy?"

"Who?"

I smirked because it was funny for Roxas not to be able to read my mind. He had to question me on everything and I loved it, kind of.

"The guy who wanted his brother dead, do you think he'll be happy?"

"Yeah, I do," Roxas groaned. I heard him kiss his teeth and saw him roll his eyes, "I don't get that about mortals. Why kill for something material?"

"Maybe… It's because material things are the only things they have left."

His perfect head flashed in my direction, "What do you mean?"

"They don't live for ever y'know," I crossed my arms. "While they live they need to survive with materials. It's all about gathering the most with them, so some do whatever it takes to reach the top, you know what I mean?"

He nodded, "It's like some immortals and power."

"Yeah," I groaned, remembering how my father would walk around with pride when people would talk about his almighty power. I found it childish even though I strived for it myself. "You just have to remember what's more important."

"And that would be…?"

"I don't know," I tittered. "It changes from person to person."

"What is it for you?" He questioned.

"I don't know yet for sure." I confessed. "But I'll tell you one day, I promise."

"Then I'll tell you that day too," he smiled.

I grinned at him, "It's a deal."

* * *

The hotel room was silent. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were quietly chatting and watching T.V. last time I checked and Namine and Roxas had gone off to explore. It was just me now, sitting on my bed talking to Selphie.

"Are they with you?"

"Nah," I answered. "They think I'm sleeping."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "So how did the mission go?"

"It was successful," I said, monotone. "And yours?"

"Also successful," I hate how cheerful she sounded but I didn't bother arguing with her about it.

"Hey Selphie, how did you get my number anyway?"

"Technically speaking, I hunted it down."

"Ah, stalker," I joked.

She laughed, "Whatever. So how's stuff really going there?"

"Um, great," I lied.

"Some best friend you are!" Selphie whined. "You're supposed to tell me everything!"

"We're best friends?" I repeated.

"Of course."

"Odd," I whispered. "I've never had a best friend before."

"What?" She was shocked, I could tell. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not a fan of friendship," I divulged. "But hey, I'm ready to welcome it now."

"You better be," she demanded. "Anyway, tell me everything about Roxas!"

I snickered, "I thought you hated him."

"Well I did, but then I changed my mind."

I laughed at Selphie's devotion for Roxas. It was cute and unending, "I hope we don't end up fighting over him then."

"…What?"

I raised an eyebrow and restated my sentence in my mind. I was a fool and smacked myself on the forehead for my foolishness. "Ugh, you weren't supposed to know."

"You… Like him?"

"No, no… I don't know. I mean, I know I told him, but like he's worried about Namine, and I just want… I mean, ugh!"

"Take a breath," Selphie commanded me. I breathed.

"Clear your mind." I did as I was told.

"Now speak, slowly."

"I told him I like him," I explained. "He was worried about Namine of course. So we left it like that."

"You like him," Selphie muttered.

"I'm sorry I forgot about your emotions," some best friend I turned out to be.

Selphie broke into laughter and I gasped. Was she so mad it was funny? Did she hate me? Or worse… Would she expose me?

"I knew it along!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you, Des!"

"Don't cheer yet!" I blushed. "We aren't together or anything yet."

"But you will be," Selphie declared.

"How do you know?"

"Well if I was right about you liking him I just have to be right about you to ending up together."

"Shut up Selphie! It won't happen!"

"Yes it will!"

I jumped off the bed, cringing, "No it won't!"

"Des and Roxy sitting in a tree…!"

"Oh now you're just being childish!" I groaned.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Stop it!" I whined. "It'll never happen!"

"But you want to," Selphie couldn't even see me and she knew.

"Y-yeah… I do," I shifted from foot to foot. "I really, really, really want to."

"Wow," she murmured. "This is serious."

I groaned, "I know. God, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing now," Selphie suggested. "I mean all you really can do is wait, right?"

Sighing, I agreed, "Yeah, but I just want him to give me a real response. Ugh, I am not a patient person at all."

"All will work out for the best."

"You know you're the third person's that's told me that?" I grumbled. It was just a lie after being stated so many times. "I'm starting to believe everything's going to go horribly wrong and I'm gonna fail in life."

"Yeah, you are."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up Selphie."

She laughed, "I have to get going but I will see you at school soon."

"Okay, later."

"And Destiny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you name you and Roxas' baby Selphie?"

My face burned, "Shut _up_!"

"Ha, later Destiny," then she hung up. I was still blushing. Selphie was stupid to even believe something that far off. Poor, poor Selphie and her fantasies; poor, poor me for having to be embarrassed by them.

Then I heard a noise. My head swung around and I jumped back. Roxas stood in the shadows after at me with blood-thirsty eyes. If the sun had been up I would have seen him, I knew it but it was dark outside and that's what had me not see his charming face. I backed up onto my bed and to the head board.

"I knew you were like everybody else," he muttered, still in the shadows.

"I'm not afraid," I confessed this. I really wasn't; what was there to be afraid of? "I've always got vampires around me now, what's there to be afraid of?"

"So you're used to it?"

"Not exactly," I chuckled nervously. "But I'm sure I'll have to if Kairi's going to keep toying with me."

He laughed and approached my bed. He kneeled at the foot of it and leaned in curiously, "We're okay, right?"

I averted my eyes from his face and to the door with much difficulty. "Oh yeah, for sure."

He threw his head into the mattress, "You aren't very convincing."

"I wasn't trying to be," my words came directly from my throat, making them sound sick and scratchy. I coughed and hugged my knees, throwing my head in them.

"You okay?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, go check on Namine."

"Sometimes," I felt a sudden coldness come to my body. "I feel like you care about her more than I do; what with you always bringing her up."

I brought my head up slowly, enraged. I clutched my fists and felt my veins bulging out from my entire body. Hadn't I told him I only care about him? Hadn't I expressed my emotions to him correctly? What was with his taunting? I'd been the best I could be at this relationship. I tried to keep my distance, I tried not to look at him, I tried to acknowledge Namine every single day of my freaking life. So what the hell was this now?

I wiped my head to glare at him but surprisingly I found his head lying on my lap. He was fast.

"Murders aren't fun and if you can't handle them you should go home Destiny," he smirked.

His smile always soothed me, "I can handle anything." God, he was amazing. I lost myself staring at him and his perfections. But this time, I wasn't looking at his outer layer, I felt like I was really looking into him; like into his soul.

He had a beautiful soul.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, "Wow, um, sorry."

He laughed and sat up, "So I guess you should rest."

"I can always sleep on the plane," I smiled. I wanted to spend more time with him.

"That is true but—"

"But nothing," I declared. "Let's talk about you."

"Me?" He repeated. "Why me?"

"Because I like you," I grinned. "And if we talk about me, it'll just turn into me talking about how much I like you."

"But— Ugh, fine."

My grin grew, "Really?"

"Yeah, ask anything."

"What's your favorite number? How old are you really? Why did you just suddenly decide to come to the Academy? How old is Kairi? How old are your parents? What age did Riku die? How'd you meet Namine? Are you and Sora close? What are your siblings like? Do you like going on missions? When's your birthday? Do you celebrate it? Where do you hope to see yourself in five years? When will you play music for me, Roxas? Was it hard to learn? Do you sing too? Do you love me? What's your favorite color?"

"Whoa, slow down," he was overwhelmed by my questions, obviously but I was only excited. "Wait a second… Repeat the last one."

"What's your favorite color?" I spoke quickly. "See, I'm having trouble deciding if it's red, black, or blue. I'm thinking you're a blue thought because—"

"Before that Destiny," he groaned.

"Oh…" I bit my lip and fumbled with my fingers. Roxas could be an attentive listener when he wanted to be. Was he being one now? "Do you… Sing?"

"Destiny," he used a warning tone.

I sighed, "Do you love me?" Here comes the rejection.

"I figured that's what you asked," he mumbled. "Well, it's complicated."

Now I was being an attentive listener; if things were complicated that meant there was still a chance, I think. "Explain this _complication_."

"I can't," he tapped his fingers together. Strangely, it matched the abnormally rhythm in my heart right now.

"Understandable," that was believable after all.

"Is it really for you?"

"Of course," I nodded. "For example, I couldn't explain my feelings for you to myself so I just let what happen, happen and then eventually, I found an answer."

"You're a pretty wise girl," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "For somebody wise I'm not that great."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm failing everything," I groaned. "Ugh, when we go back to Fate all I'm going to do is focus on my studies, nothing else."

"You say that now," he leered.

"I mean it too!"  
"I can help you if you want," Roxas offered.

As much as I wanted to stay up late with Roxas studying I couldn't. I actually had to focus.

"Nah, I'll be fine on my own but thanks for the offer."

"No problem," he jumped off my bed and to my suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting your books," he unzipped the case and yanked out a number of textbooks.

"When did you put those in?" I gasped.

"I had time," he snickered as he approached me with the books. He dropped them and grinned, "Have fun studying."

"…Is that offer still up?"

"The one about studying?"

I nodded eagerly.

He sneered and took a seat beside me, "Let's start with science."

* * *

I don't when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was in my clothes from yesterday and being shaken. These deadly long sleeps were ridiculous but it was like, once I planned to sleep and shut my eyes, something pushed me into a lethal long nap.

I eyes flashed open and Riku smiled at me, "Welcome to the real world, how was your sleep?"

"Long," I groaned. "Hey, are we close to home yet?"

"We are home Destiny," Sora beamed. "Man, how long can you sleep for?"

"My longest has been two weeks and four days," I murmured.

"What drug did you take?" Kairi wheezed.

"No drug," I frowned. "I just slept on my own. Can I go to my room now?"

"You are in your room," Namine smiled sweetly.

I raised an eyebrow and looked around. Much to my disbelief, I was in my own room. Awkward.

I jumped out of my bed and ran to my door, "I have to tell Selphie I'm back."

"She knows," Roxas mutter, his hand holding Namine's. I felt like throwing up.

"Oh…" I turned the door knob. "Then I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked. "Don't you want to unpack?"

"Nah," I beamed. "I have to go see Axel."

"Oh yeah…" Sora yawned. "The _boyfriend_, well have fun."

"I'll be sure to try," with that, I ran.

* * *

"Have you seen Axel?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Nah, its cool, thanks anyway."

Run.

"Have you seen a spiky-haired redhead?"

"With triangles under his eyes?"

"Yeah, him."

"Oh, well no."

"Oh."

"But I heard about your mission, good job."

"Thanks, um, later!"

"Bye!"

Run.

"You guys see a dude with triangles under his eyes?"

"Axel?"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Nope, haven't seen him at all Destiny."

"Oh, well thanks. Bye guys!"

"Later."

Run.

I'd been running longer than I could remember. I'd been all around the school and asked a number of people where he was but I just could not find Axel no matter how hard I tried. This was getting repetitive and annoying. Where was that freaking demon!?

I walked outside, sighing. I threw my hands over my face, blocking out the shining sun and groaned. I stumbled around the back of the school, edging toward the forest. That was the only place I hadn't checked. I took a deep breath.

"Nice job killing that guy."

I knew that voice and I knew the emotions that came with those words. I didn't want to cry but Axel's reminder of me killing an innocent man brought me down. I yawned though and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks. Did you go on a mission?"

"Not yet," Axel's green eyes were irritated and I didn't understand why. How could he be eager to commit a murder? "But I can't wait."

"When do you go?"

"After the party."

I cocked an eyebrow? A party? I rummaged around in my thoughts and then nodded when I remember Roxas telling me something about a party.

"Oh, okay. Cool."

He suddenly grew shy and my curiosity arose. Axel wasn't one to sink too deeply into emotions, at least not that I knew.

"About the party…"

I growled quietly at the word. "I hate parties, don't you?"

Blushing, he nodded, "Y-yeah."

I hurled my hands to the back of my head and stared into the sky, "I don't think I'm going to go; might just stay in my room and catch up on some homework."

The redness on his face was replaced with a firm frown, "Oh."

"You going to go?"

"I don't really know," Axel admitted. "I figured you were going so I just thought we could go together or something so it wouldn't suck as much."

I don't know why but the thought of me and Axel going to that stupid get together as a couple made me laugh. Sure he and I had our moments and I'd told the vamps he was my boyfriend but like I could honestly claim it for real. We were just too much a like and too different at the same time.

"So now I'm funny?" He leered.

I nodded and cleared my throat, "I'm flattered that you'd think of me but I rather not even put on that charade." I turned my back on him read to walk away and chuckled, "Thanks Axel, I need a laugh."

"Yeah, its funny how you don't want to be seen with your own kind isn't it?"

I whisked my head in his direction, "I never said that."

"But you implied it," he stated. "And you've been implying to for a long time."

"How so?" My eyelids lowered. I wasn't exactly angry but I wasn't so pleased with the demon either.

"You keep your distance from your own kind Destiny, you find every excuse not to be around them," He chortled. "It's funny because you don't mind behaving like a demon but when push comes to shove and you have to stand with your family you're no where to be found."

"That's not true," I disagreed.

"How is it not Destiny?" Axel was seriously getting on my nerves now. What I did and what I didn't do wasn't his problem so he should have just left it at that. "You aren't even proud! You run in streets like a wild animal when you're hungry but when people are insulting demons you hide away. Do you honestly think I couldn't have done what you did? I could have told people about my other half and kept the rest of me a secret, but I didn't because I truly don't care what people think!"

"I don't care either!" I was shouting now. It was odd because I felt no anger, just the need to get my opinion out but not my normal symptoms of anger. Then a realization came to me. "You said you were a full demon!"

"I lied." He steeped close to me and cupped my face with his rough hands, "Yes, you do. If you didn't you wouldn't mind letting the world know you're a demon. If you didn't you'd be fine having people shun you. If you didn't you would stop worrying about that stupid vampire and let me kiss you without reassuring yourself about Roxas!"

"I'm not reassuring myself about anything and I don't care!" My voice was loud and annoyed but my body felt numb.

Axel slammed his lips to mine and I hurdled back. I kept my balance and pushed him off me.

"Get away from me!" I whipped my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket and glared at him. "Sick bastard… Don't you dare ever come near me!" I took off.

* * *

What was I thinking even going to talk to him? How could I have been so foolish…? So stupid! Was it even my fault? I wasn't kissing anybody or yelling at people for their own personal situations. I was simply minding my own business and went to go say hi to somebody who was supposed to be my friend! But no…! I came out looking like the bad person because I kept certain parts about me private! Why was I even angry now? I'd done nothing wrong! It was all him! That was right; I'd direct all my suppressed anger towards that idiot!

"Stupid!" I pounded my head against the wall of my room for what felt like the eighteenth time. I stopped and rubbed my forehead; I felt a headache coming on. I let out a perturbed sigh and dropped down to the floor.

It was odd that when I'd come back the vampires were gone. I guess I'd been so used to them always being there for me that I'd been surprised when they weren't waiting for me in the room.

My wandering was cut when a heard a loud rapping against the door. I stood up and slummed over to the door. The rapping didn't cease so I whipped it open.

Selphie jumped onto me, leaving me to fight for balance.

"W-what!?"

"I'm so glad you're back!" She squeezed me and then released. "You look terrible! What happened?"

"Me and Axel got into a fight," I groaned.

"Oh no…" She dragged me over to my bed and pulled me down to sit with her. "Tell me all about it."

"It was nothing big," I lied. I was a horrible best friend but now was not the time to tell Selphie what I was and what I wasn't. "He asked me to that party thing—"

"Somebody already asked you!" She gasped. "Lucky, I'm still waiting."

"Not so lucky," I leered. I looked at her and stared at her outfit. I figured Selphie would be one to show up in a bright yellow dress with a halter tie back, interesting double keyhole back and a banded bottom with detail. It was only Selphie who I knew could pull off such a bright color. "I'm not going."

"What?!" She wheezed as if I'd just told her I was a bomb. "How can you not go?"

"I've got a bunch of homework I have to catch up on," I sighed. "And I'm sure you'll have a good time; date or not."

"So do the homework later!" She exclaimed. "As for the date, I better get one."

I laughed, "Parties aren't my thing. Besides, I'm seriously failing so I have to get some stuff done."

She yanked me upwards and dragged me out of my room. I was confused but I still shut the door behind us.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Why? And where?"

"I can't tell you," she teased. She dragged me about; she skipped, I slid. I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything with anybody. I wanted to go bang my head against my hall and be spiteful. Instead, I was being dragged down a hall and to a familiar hall, to a familiar doorway, to a familiar room.

"Oh God no," I muttered as Selphie stopped and smirked at me.

"Oh yes."

We lunged into the room.

I'd never seen so many beautiful people at once; all their smears of red under their eyes, all their ghostlike golden eyes. I edged back, stepping in front of Selphie as I did.

"What?" She whispered.

"We have to get out of here," I muttered. I kept my eyes and the thirsty cold ones.

"But why?" She questioned. She really didn't get it.

All vampires, friends or not, prepared themselves. Some licked their lips, some crouched down. I could see Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Namine fighting for resistance. Roxas was completely still, I'd say he was the only one who didn't move.

"Because we do!" My whisper was sharp and I pushed Selphie back a bit.

"Destiny," she took my hand and brought it close to my face. "You're bleeding."

They sprung forward and Selphie and I slid back. We hit a wall but kept our balance. Our heads moved up and we were running down the hall. I could feel my warm blood in my fists and I could see from the corner of my eye one by one, vamps stopping to get tastes of the blood. I opened my palms and took a turn at the corner, Selphie behind me. We slid down the hall but stopped at the sight of Kairi's dark eyes.

"Don't go."

I stepped back and turned. More vampires were smirking behind us. My eyes shifted back to Kairi and now her large amount of vampires by her.

"Thirsty?" I muttered, I held out my arms in front of Selphie. I had to distract them and let them know I wasn't afraid. I had to protect Selphie and then kill the bastard who'd have this start in the first place.

What was their next move? I couldn't have just stood there and just let them have their glory? But I'd have to figure out what they were going to do first.

"How could you even think you could even out run a vampire Destiny?" Riku asked me, emerging from the other group.

"Roxas was right," Sora came up behind him. "You smell so good. I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"I want to taste first…" Namine had my arm before I could even notice her. She opened her mouth ready to bite.

"Move!" Selphie and I fled from the scene. My legs were aching, I was tired but I had to keep running with this… This person. Through sweat I glanced up at the back a spiky blond hair.

Suddenly, I was tugged sadistically into a small room. I didn't have time to figure out because all I heard was a loud bang and then I was pulled to the ground. It was dark and misty but that didn't stop me from looking up. I turned my head and noticed even through the darkness sparkling blue eyes.

Roxas.

"Ro—!"

"Sh!" He hissed at me and I closed my mouth. I could hear faint noises of probably the vampires searching for us, sniffing us out. I tilted my head slightly and saw the frame of Selphie shaking. I took her hand, alerting her that everything would be okay.

I hadn't noticed it but there was a cold sensation gripping my arm. I poked the white skin and stared up at the blond.

"It hurts."

"Oh," he removed his hand away and I saw his eyes drift away. "Sorry." Was it possible for him to be blushing? I frowned and peered in closer to his face while I rubbed away the ache in my arm.

He wouldn't dare catch my glance; he just kept his away from mine. I sighed and looked down at my legs. My face went red when I noticed I was practically in his lap. He had either of his legs around me. I wished I could have switched places with Selphie.

"Roxas…?"

He whipped his head in my direction so fast my heart skipped a beat. But it wasn't only the speed, it was the distance; there was barely any.

"Y-yeah?" Good to know I wasn't the only one nervous.

"Thanks," I mumbled. God, my face could have probably lit up the area. "For saving our lives and all that."

"Yeah, thanks," Selphie mumbled.

"You're welcome but it wasn't much," he said. He had not noticed the fact that we would have died out there?

I took my hand and pressed it too his cheek. Tilting up a bit I brushed my lips against his forehead. When I retreated my hand I noticed the smear of blood I'd left on his cheek.

"Crap."

He was shaking but he smiled slightly, "Wipe it off… Please?"

I searched the ground for something cloth like. When I found a large soft material I ripped a chunk of it off and hurried to remove my blood off his perfect complexion.

"You're hands…" He was at the material fast and bandaging my hands like he was being timed. I pulled my clothed hands away and smiled.

"Thanks." I rested my head on Roxas chest and edged closer to him; I never got that much time to have him to myself and now that I did I wasn't going to abuse it. I snuggled up close him and kept grinning. He let out a sigh of relief but kept his hands to himself.

"Do you think they're gone?" Selphie questioned. I shrugged because honestly, I didn't care. I had Roxas so take that Namine!

"Riku should have reigned himself by now to stop them," Roxas explained. "So I suppose they may have come back to their usual selves."

I threw my head up to the blond, "But we should just sit here a little longer and wait, just to be safe."

"Yeah," he arose and I leaned back on the wall, sighing. "You and Selphie stay here; I'm going to go see if everything things is clear."

"But I'm supposed to protect you," I protested.

"Can't be helped in this situation," he declared. "Now don't move or anything until I come and get you." I rolled my eyes and shut them.

"He's gone," Selphie stated shortly after.

"He's fast," I reminded her. "And I love him."

Selphie embraced me, knocking me onto the ground.

"I'm so happy for you Destiny!"

"Please don't be," I groaned. "This is one sided love and that's the last thing anybody wants." I pushed myself away from her and stood up, "Let's go."

"But Roxas said—"

"Roxas says a lot of things now come on," I smirked. "Or do you want to be stuck in here forever?"

Selphie stood up quickly and we both took a deep breath. I opened the door cautiously and smirked at the apologetic faces of a number of vampires.

"Wanna act like this never happened?" I mumbled.

"That would be best," a young man muttered. "We'll be leaving."

"Have great lives," I pushed myself past them and stomped away. When I found the bastard who brought this on to me, I would kill him, thank him, and then kill him again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all reviews :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review it too :D**


	15. Electric

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Since Destiny hasn't gotten the chance, she gets to disclaim.  
Destiny: Finally!  
Sora: Wait a second… I thought you quit.  
Destiny: See, I did but—  
Axel: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix. Destiny Xeno and Fate Academy are property of KaoriZutto. Plus, none of the music used actually belongs to KaoriZutto. Got it memorized?  
Destiny: … I hate you.**

**:...:...:**

"_He's gone," Selphie stated shortly after._

"_He's fast," I reminded her. "And I love him."_

_Selphie embraced me, knocking me onto the ground._

"_I'm so happy for you Destiny!"_

"_Please don't be," I groaned. "This is one sided love and that's the last thing anybody wants." I pushed myself away from her and stood up, "Let's go."_

"_But Roxas said—"_

"_Roxas says a lot of things now come on," I smirked. "Or do you want to be stuck in here forever?"_

_Selphie stood up quickly and we both took a deep breath. I opened the door cautiously and smirked at the apologetic faces of a number of vampires._

"_Wanna act like this never happened?" I mumbled._

"_That would be best," a young man muttered. "We'll be leaving."_

"_Have great lives," I pushed myself past them and stomped away. When I found the bastard who brought this on to me, I would kill him, thank him, and then kill him again._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 15

Electric

"Did you hear about the party?"

Dance.

"They're hosting the party so soon!"

Dance.

"I can't believe it'll be this Friday!"

Dance.

"You think Divinity Faction will get the award?"

Dance.

"Do you have a dress yet?"

Dance,

"I wonder who's going with whom?"

Dance.

"Finest Organization will probably go to Roxas' team."

Dance.

"I hope we win that award."

Dance.

"Let's go to the dance together."

Is that all people cared about?! Some stupid dance, with stupid music and stupid people? You had to be joking! Why would people even want to go to those things? They couldn't be fun at all; they just looked like a waste of time for me. Besides, why go through all that worry in figuring out what to where and who to go with? If I was going I'd slap on some sweat pants, a baggy shirt and walk in with a couple friends. But since I wasn't I had nothing to worry about. Sadly, the only other conversations were about the vampire attack.

It amazed me how they'd given up so easily, I would have thought there would have been more to our fallout but I guess like me, the vampires didn't want un-needed attention. They just wanted to move on with their lives. That must have been hard being surrounded by blood all the time. I knew for sure their senses and thirst were much stronger and intense than my own senses and hunger; maybe it was because I was a half demon, I don't know. Whatever the reason, it made me envy the vampires less. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't "Team Vampire" or anything, I was simply "Team I-Pity-The-Bloodsucking-Fools" and that was totally legal so yay.

"Destiny, stop ignoring me!"

It was rude to ignore Selphie but I just didn't want to talk to anybody right now. I didn't have the heart to ditch her with my words so I'd have to attempt to lose her with my actions. I ripped off the cloth from my hand and threw it in a near by garbage can while I muttered a spell, healing the wound instantly.

I pushed open a pair of double doors leading outside and was pushed back in by a gust of air. I shielded myself from the light that had been blocked by the shadow from a couple seconds ago.

"Destiny!"

I brought my arms back down to my sides and smiled politely as Olette ran to me, Pence coming up beside her.

"You okay?" Olette questioned both Selphie and I. "We heard about the attack, I can't believe they got off so easy!"

"Nah, it was a simple mistake," I shrugged. "Besides, we had no right bothering them, right Selphie?"

She muttered something unclear under her breath and then grinned, "Where's Hayner?"

"He's around, stretching out his legs," Pence huffed. "He should be coming back soon."

Selphie beamed, "Yay!"

I cocked an eyebrow. Poor Hayner; now he had a crazy stalker he'd have to lie to. Aw, well he wasn't the only one, that much was true.

Then I heard growling, low menacing growling. I searched the area but I found nothing. At least that's what I thought. At another snarl my head whirled around to a crouching, ochre brown beast. Its eyes lowered and flashed a hint of gold. I backed up, right into another body.

"Hey Destiny, calm down."

It was huge, dangerous, and concentrated on ending my life. I let out tortured scream and broke into a hectic run. The beast jumped me with no effort and tackled me to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. The animal grinned foolishly. I cocked an eyebrow at the imprudent face. For some reason, I remembered it from some where. I lifted my head closer to it, my eyebrows raised.

"Hayner?"

He extended his tongue and licked it against my face a number of times. I couldn't believe it! This was actually Hayner! I mean I knew he was a dog but I didn't think he was _that_ big! He toward me without even standing! But then again, I wasn't so tall myself.

He extended his tongue and licked it against my face a number of times.

"Ah, Hayner!" I laughed; he was so affectionate in this form. "G-get off of me!"

A strange sound emerged from his throat and I took it as his dog laughter. He jumped off me and waited for me to stand up before he nuzzled me.

"Man Hayner," I smiled as I reached up for his head to pet him. "You're so tall like this!"

He bowed his head down and rested it on my chest.

Chuckling and blushing, I dropped to the ground, "Pervert."

Hayner adjusted himself into my lap while I scratched the space between his now calm ears.

"I take it the mission went well," I smiled.

Hayner rolled his eyes and let out a burst of air.

"Ah, Selphie'll get over you," for some odd reason I felt as if I understood him better this way. Like, when he was human it was hard to get the words out but when all we could do was rely on actions, things were simple.

His eyes rolled yet again but he smiled, bearing his sharp white teeth.

"You guys look comfy," Olette laughed. Selphie crossed her arms while Pence took a seat on the ground.

"So this dance thing," Pence muttered, a smear of red crossing his face. "You guys going to go?"

I shook my head and turned to a curious Hayner. I rolled my eyes and petted him, "Dances are overrated."

Pence shrugged, "I suppose so but it could be fun to watch people fall flat on their faces. Not to mention all the pictures we can take."

Oh yeah, Pence was into photograph. I remembered him always being the person who'd take pictures at events and carrying a camera even when it wasn't needed.

"It'll be fun Destiny," Olette offered that assumption but I refused to take it.

"Nah, I have to do stuff," I muttered. "I think I'm going to go now." I pushed Hayner off me and scurried to my feet.

"This was fun," I grinned. "I hope we can have more times like this later on."

"Anytime you're willing we're here," Pence grinned, Olette and Hayner nodded in agreement.

I smiled, finally, some good wholesome people. I turned to Selphie who grinned foolishly. What was she thinking?

"Coming Selp?"

She glanced at me confused but nodded quickly, "Uh, yeah. Let's go."

She grabbed me and yanked us away from Hayner and the others.

I gazed at her with curiosity, "What's all this about?"

"You can't dance! That's why you're afraid," Selphie exclaimed.

"I'm not afraid," I protested. "I just don't like to dance but I can when I have to."

"Then tell me the real reason why you don't want t go," Selphie questioned me as she opened the doors of the school. "Seriously Destiny."

I sighed and shrugged. I knew eventually I'd have to tell her but it wasn't something I was proud of. I'd look like a needy fool with huge dreams that could never occur in reality.

"I-I can't stand s-seeing him with h-her," I stammered. "Like… It makes me physically ill to see them touch each other. It's not even the physical pain that hurts the most, it's the emotional pain. I like him so much and it's like he's slamming the fact that they're together in my face."

"Oh Des…" Selphie groaned. "That really does have to suck. I want to tell you that things will get better but I doubt that'll help."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go," I muttered. I sighed and walked off, I'm not sure the direction but what I did know was that I wanted to go be depressed in the dark corner of my room. I wasted to cry about how unfair Roxas was and how much I hated emotions.

When I reached my dorm I opened door with my key and ran straight into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and took a seat on the ground.

"I'm a demon, I killed an innocent man, and I'm in love with a vampire," my bottom lip quivered. "I'm in love with a vampire that's never going to love me back!" Tears were falling down my face; I threw my head in my heads and sobbed.

"I hate him!" I mumbled. "I-I hate h-him f-f-f-for being so m-m-m-mean to me-e!"

I continued sobbing alone. God, I was pathetic.

* * *

I stirred.

Through tired eyes, I struggled to awake myself. I took a breath and opened my black eyes wide.

"Hey," Sora smiled at me.

"Hi."

She looked away, "Sorry about earlier."

I gently pulled her beautiful face in my direction, "Don't worry about it, I understand."

Stunned, she nodded slowly.

I wiped my hands over my face and pulled down the sheets on my body. I glanced down at my body and brought the sheets back up.

"What the hell is this?" I groaned.

Sora's grin widened, "You don't like it? This means I win the bet with Kairi."

"What bet?"

"The bet about what you'd think about the dress."

My eye twitched. That stupid… Thing was a strapless black dress with a huge slit on the side that lead up nearly to my hip.

"It's uncalled for!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Sora exclaimed. She sighed, "But Kairi said it was a practicing dress."

"Practicing for what?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Dancing."

I groaned and jumped out of the bed, "I'm not going to that stupid dance! Not with anybody for any reason, good or bad!"

I didn't hear a single sound from Sora and that worried me.

"Sora?" I asked looking back at her. I noticed her eyes lingering on my revealed leg. I blushed and stepped back.

"Looking at it doesn't make me feel more confident!" I chuckled nervously and sat down beside her.

She glanced up to me and scratched the back of her head, "Oh, um, sorry. It's just such a big cut! It's hard not to notice."

"Do you think…?" I mumbled softly. "R-Roxas would…"

"Be as taken by it as I am?" Sora smirked.

With my cheeks burning I nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Nah," Sora shrugged. "I mean, he's always taken back by you Destiny. When you walk into a room he just… Changes."

I sat on the floor, "Tell me more, Sora."

"Well," she took a seat in front of me. "I think he likes you and he's going to tell you very soon. So every opportunity you get to be with him, take it."

I leaned in closer to her, "You had a vision, didn't you?"

"I'm not saying anything like that," she averted her eyes from mine.

"You had a vision about Roxas and me!" I cheered. This was the greatest thing that could ever happen for me. I was so happy that nothing could bring me down. It was like seeing a spark of light it deathly darkness. I felt like screaming for joy. But I had a bit more sanity then that and just held a wide grin on my face.

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to!" I beamed. "You're conforming it by your attitude towards it!"

"Listen Destiny," Sora placed a cold palm on my thigh. "Don't even think about what I just said because if you react like that this could change your entire future."

I pouted, "But—"

"No buts," Sora frowned. "You have to be open-minded."

"I want to be Roxas-minded," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

She stood up and laughed, "You can be such a baby sometimes." She glided over to the door and opened it without even hearing a knock first.

"I hate it when you do that," Riku frowned from the open doorway. "Can't you just give me a chance to be a little bit unsuspecting?"

"Nope," Sora beamed. "Ready to give a dance lesson? Oh wait, I can see the future and you _are_ ready."

"Shut up," Riku groaned as he walked past the brunette and straight to me. He held out his hand and grinned, "This'll be fun."

Kairi skipped inside all smiles, "So I've seen you dance to fast music but can you slow dance Destiny?"

"Yeah, of course!" I lied taking Riku's hand. He hoisted me up. The truth was I couldn't never slow dance because one, nobody ever asked me to and two, I could barely walk so how could I manage to dance slowly. "See how unneeded this is now? So sorry you guys had to walk all the way here!"

"I know you can't slow dance Destiny," Kairi rummaged under Sora's bed and yanked out two speakers. She seated herself on the floor in front of an electrical plug and connected the device plus her own musical player all together. "It'll be good to learn."

"How hard can this be?" I rolled my eyes. "You threw your arms around some douche-bag and he puts his nasty hands on your waist and you walk around in tiny circles. You don't need practice for that."

"So now I'm a douche-bag?" Riku chuckled.

"Gah! Shut up Riku!" I rolled my eyes playfully.

"It's not even like that!" Kairi dissented. "It's a long and careful process."

"Can I change then?" I asked. "Seriously, I don't do dressy stuff."

"No Destiny!" Kairi pressed a button and a dawdling rhythm filled the atmosphere. "Now take his hand!"

I rolled my eyes once more and held my hands towards Riku. He took them and placed them in all the right spots. I muttered and look down at my feet. Luckily, Kairi hadn't made me wear heels with this ensemble.

"Look up Destiny!" Kairi commanded. "Come on, think about something that makes you happy and just sway."

"Think about something that makes me happy?" I repeated, eyes to the floor. "Oh now this is just bull—."

Either I was having a dream or Roxas had just strolled in and had switched places with Riku. His blue eyes sparkled as did his white smile.

"You're doing great Destiny."

"I missed you," I mumbled. I pulled myself closer to him and lay my head against his chest.

"I missed you too," he muttered awkwardly.

"Roxas…" He was so fun to touch. I closed my eyes, grinning.

"Destiny, calm yourself."

Suddenly the sweet scent and the musical voice escaped me. I pushed myself why from the body and frowned at a cocky Riku.

"Oh shut up," I groaned.

* * *

Eventually night came around and the vampires had left. They'd said something about hunting, whatever that meant but apparently all the vampires had gone to this thing and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

I gazed out my window silently, staring at the dark sky. The moon was so bright and mesmerizing compared to the sheet of night and slightly twinkling stars. I'd watched the vampires run from out of the school and into the forest. They looked like they did when they went searching for me and Selphie. I wondered what exactly they were hunting for but I couldn't have brought myself to ask.

I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear and sighed. I rubbed my throbbing feet remembering how eventually, Kairi had made me practice with heels. I wonder if she knew about Sora's vision and if she was eager for it too or if she was just being nice. Never had I suspected her of being a liar but I don't know, the vamps were so peculiar to me.

I heard a noise and smiled at the faint sound. By now, I just knew him so well I didn't even have to look in his direction to know when it was and when it wasn't him.

"You didn't go?"

"I didn't have to," Roxas' harmonious tone devoured the silence that I had been longing for all day but I didn't mind.

"Oh," I muttered. "Well, come sit, let's talk."

In less then I second he was sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"You make me feel so bad when you move so fast," I chuckled.

He shrugged and moved his eyes down my leg, "Here." He took my feet and rested them on my lap. I felt his cold touch against them as he rubbed them gently.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he mumbled. "I don't understand, if you aren't going to this party why would you have practiced dancing? Do you have another social event planned?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "It sounded like a good idea at the time. Besides, I may reconsider this whole dance thing."

"Oh? You've already brought your marks up?"

I shook my head, "No but I don't think one night of fun would ruin everything."

He nodded, "Who will you go with? Axel? Hayner? Pence?"

I shook my head and pulled my feet from him. I hugged my legs together and stared at him, "The person I want to go with might already have a date."

"Did you ask him if he does?" Roxas pushed himself closer to me.

"Nope but it's implied seeing as he has a girl that has liked him for a long time and all."

"That doesn't exactly make her his date now does it?" Roxas grinned foolishly. "You should just ask him and get it over with."

"All right," I took a deep breath. I leaned in close to him. "Do you have a date, Roxas?"

"No," he brought back two inches that we're between us from the time in the closet. My heart raced and I felt my body go hot. I had to calm myself, this was just Roxas. Just Roxas.

"Do you want to go with me?" I whispered.

He nodded, "More than anything."

Was this for real? Oh I'd better not have been dreaming! This was the real thing! I heaved him into my arms and held him close. Slowly, I felt his cold arms hold my waist.

"That was a great practice run," He whispered in my ear. "I'm sure when the real thing comes around, Axel will scream for joy."

My eyes flashed open. This wasn't real, this was just some cruel joke! How could he hurt me again?! Tears welled up in my eyes but I only yanked on the neckline of his black t-shirt and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Let me please you," I whispered. I brought my lips to his neck and kissed him softly a multiple of times. He'd have no choice now! I couldn't take this waiting any longer! I wanted him now more than ever.

"D-destiny, stop i-it," his tone was shaky and unsure. I grinned and slid my hands up the front of his shirt.

"I'm taking advantage of you, aren't I?" I whispered, moving my kisses down to his collar bone. He was so cold my lips felt frozen but I couldn't stop myself. He was just so good to feel. "You're so vulnerable."

He pulled me apart from him and forced me on to my back, "I said to stop."

I cupped his face in my hands, "Okay you're the forceful one now."

"Seriously, stop it."

"Stop what?" I questioned innocently. "You're being the forceful one. Do whatever you like."

"Don't give me that authority," he let out a snicker and sat up. "You know, I am very, very tempted by you but I do have morals, even for a bloodsucking fiend."

I threw my chest onto his and stared up at him inquisitively, "So if it weren't for Namine you'd—"

"No," he shook his head. "It's not even Namine. The thing is that's not my main focus with anybody."

"So you don't ever think about sleeping with me?" I leered.

"Destiny…"

"Well that makes one of us," his eyes opened wide and I simply smirked. I took his arm and dragged him to my bed where I sat him down and forced him to look up at me.

"You know, you should try resting in here with me tonight."

"But—"

"You know what they say, while his girlfriend is away, he and the girl who wants him will play."

"Nobody says that," Roxas rolled his eyes. I simply jumped on top of him and grinned.

"I do."

He lay me beside him and gave me a stern look, "If you promise not to be so promiscuous I'll spend the night."

I grinned and lay my head on his chest, "Deal."  
---

Roxas hadn't looked at me the whole night. He just lay on his side totally ignoring me. I groaned as I lay on my side glaring at him. There had to be something I could do to get his attention. I wanted him to notice me, and touch me, and love me. Good God I was needy.

I pulled down my tang top slightly revealing more than I should have and threw my hands behind my head. I rustled around with my black mane and then posed in a way that my chest would be exposed towards Roxas.

"Roxas…?" I was so bad at this alluring thing. I tried to make my voice sound seductive but to me it sounded bored.

"Hm?" He muttered.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because I slept with Axel."

"What?!" He whisked his head around, and caught a look at me.

"Holy—!" He exclaimed as he jumped from the bed. I heard him land on the floor. I reached over to his side and stared down at me. He lay on his stomach staring at the ground.

"I look that bad?" I smirked.

"Just put some clothes on," he muttered, shaking slightly.

"You take some clothes off," I laughed, tormenting him was fun.

"Destiny!" He complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I waited a couple seconds before lying. "Okay, done."

He turned over slowly and pursed his lips, "I thought you promised to stop."

I climbed down off my bed and sat on him, one leg on each side of him. "Promised to stop what?"

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I don't like my boyfriend the way I like you," I leaned in close to him. "I like you so much more."

Roxas pushed me off of him and looked at me with his face stern.

"Listen, I don't want to do this Destiny. Can't we just… I don't know, talk?"

"Talk," I threw my head to the floor and rested my hands on my bare thighs. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Are you mad at me?" He questioned.

I shook my head, "I could never be mad at you."

"I'm sure you can but…" he turned to me and grinned. "I rather talk about something else."

I moved my eyes back to the floor, "Who will accept the award at the party?"

"Probably the team leader," Roxas stated.

I turned up to him, pressing my fingertips together. "Who is our group leader?"

He shrugged, "We never really had one, it's just Kairi always liked going so Kairi went."

"Oh," my face went hot. "This year… If we win, let's go together."

"As in me and you? He raised a blond eyebrow. "This would shake up our school for sure."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," I yawned. Sleep was surrounding me. I really wanted to stay up but I was getting tired. "I-it was just a suggestion."

He patted the top of my head, "Let's talk about it in the morning because I think it's time you try and sleep."

I didn't object and climbed into my bed with him. I was yawning and tearing up when Roxas covered me with my blanket and wiped away my tears.

"You aren't sad, are you?"

I shook my head, "Just really tired."

He nodded, "Oh yeah, you still have tears, can't believe I forgot; such a waste for them to go towards sleeping."

I shrugged, too tired to actually responded. Honestly, I was even upset with myself for not taking all of him in. I extended my arms to his face and brought it close to mine.

"Goodnight."

He'd be blushing if he could but he swallowed and nodded. "Goodnight, Destiny."

My face turned cold and I shut my eyes.

"Destiny?"

I opened my eyes, "Yeah?"

"Is physical movement the only way you believe somebody loves you?"

I shook my head, "No, it just helps a little. I mean, my heart can be convinced and my mind can figure it out but my body… My body needs to be touched to enjoy someone fully. It doesn't matter though; I'm fine like this so goodnight."

"Night," he muttered.

* * *

Roxas had left sometime ago and I was feeling depressed. I didn't think it was him all that much but my sadness for killing the innocent had finally kicked in. I yawned and picked up my school bag I rummaged through it quickly to check if I had everything. When finished, I glanced at Sora's bed and sighed. She still hadn't come back and the loneliness was killing me.

I walked over to the door, opened it, and then locked it behind me. I had math first and I knew I'd be failing that. I mean I think I went to that class like once. Oh and that stupid pink headed teacher! May he burn in the fires of hell! But, I would need him to pass obviously. I just wandered when I'd get time for myself today.

"Morning Destiny!"

I crouched back from the cheerful voice and groaned at Selphie. I waved simply.

"Morning."

"So… It's Friday!" Selphie cheered.

"Damn," I rolled my eyes. "I know. I was trying so hard to avoid thinking it. It came so fast though."

"This'll be great! I've even got my dress and everything! What are you going to wear?"

"Told you," I restated. "I'm not going but have a good time anyway."

"You really don't want to go?" Selphie sulked.

"I promised Roxas I'd remain silent about all his decisions but I can't do this anymore! I mean I even forced myself on him yesterday and—!"

"What!?" Selphie wheezed. "Y-you tried t-to…"

"Yes!" I moaned in agony. "You don't understand though! He looked _so_ good and he made me feel _so_ hot I just had to get something out of it."

"That's _so_ impure Destiny!" Selphie was about to lecture me, I knew it. "You should never sink to that level."

"Oh, if you had done what I did to him you would have wanted to sink deeper," I smirked.

Blushing she asked, "What _did_ you do to him?"

I winked and held a finger to my lips, "It's a secret."

"Aw, that's no fair!" Selphie groaned following me eagerly. "We're supposed to be best friends!"

I stopped in my steps and turned to her curiously, "That is true. And as a best friend I _should_ tell you things."

She nodded keenly, "Yeah so tell me!"

"Well….!" I grinned and backed away, opening a door behind me. "This is my math class, thanks for walking me here Selphie!" I rushed in and shut the door in her face. Quickly, I ran to my seat and pulled out my materials.

"This is odd behavior," I could feel Marluxia's eyes watching me as I prepared myself. "I take it you actually want to try now in class."

I nodded fervently, "I have to."

"Well I like this dedication but I will alert you right now, it won't be easy."

"I don't expect it to be."

* * *

Eventually Kairi had come to class and she, Sora, Namine, and I walked to the girls' change room together. Nothing had really altered about them. I didn't expect much of them to go away but I supposed I was lad that they came back.

I tied my hair in a messy bun and headed out of the change room.

"So I hear her and Roxas sleep together."

I slowed in my steps and clenched my fists. I had to force myself to believe that those girls weren't talking about me. They had to mean Namine! They just had to! Roxas and I had nothing together, that was obvious!

"Oh, you mean Destiny?"

Oh God, why? Why!?

"Yeah, I mean she's such a whore; what about Namine? How is the poor, innocent girl dealing with this?"

Namine was more innocent than me? Namine was the poor one? She had Roxas, I had nothing! Absolutely nothing!

"I have no idea she hides it so well. Kairi and Sora should put the slut in her place."

"I totally agree! The bitch has to go down; I hope Roxas breaks her non-existing heart."

Whore. Slut. Bitch. Had I really become all these things? Damn it, I was like a freaking home-wrecker! I had to stop, I had to disappear, fade out of the spotlight. It sounded so easy to do, just keep my distance from the vampires, keep my distance from Roxas.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes and walked out of the change room. I had my plan set; I'd just have to stop talking to Roxas. Easily done, right?

"What's wrong Destiny?"

I groaned and dropped my hands from my face. Why did he have to be so cute? Why did I have to like him so much!? No, why did I have to _think_ I _loved_ him so much?

"Nothing," I mumbled to the floor, clasping my hands behind my back.

He pressed his fingertip against my jaw line and brought my eyes to meet his stunning face. His eyes wandered all over my body sending self-conscious but intriguing feelings into me.

I was pushed slightly and threw my hands onto his shoulders to straighten myself. The foolish slight distance was back and so was my beating red face. My head dropped to the floor once again.

"Stupid slut," a voice from before muttered as two pairs of legs walked past Roxas and me.

I immediately released him and frowned.

"I'm fine so just… Leave me alone." I walked off with those words being the last to leave my throat. That was the last thing I wanted but I couldn't take these hurtful words, I couldn't take how these girls saw me. It hurt surprisingly, it really did.

* * *

The rest of my day went by quietly and focusing on my schoolwork had gotten my through all my classes. All I had left was English and I had been the first person in class and already started on some undone work. To be honest… I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Honestly, why would I need to know what an oxymoron was on a mission?

I heard Roxas slid himself into his seat and straight away he glared at me, his eyes blacker than a starless night.

"What?" I groaned. "What the hell did I do now?"

"I know what those girls said about you," he sighed. "Don't listen to them Destiny, they don't know anything about anything."

I had to change the subject because Roxas was wrong and I was not in the mood to disagree and cry.

"You did well in combat class, Roxas," I grinned.

Roxas jabbed my in the side and I stiffed a giggle. I pouted at him and he leered.

"Those girls are obviously jealous because we're something special Destiny. You and I are closer than anything in a way." He was leaning in closer and his eyes were lowering. My face just got brighter as I pushed out my lips and crossed my fingers for extra lucky.

Roxas smoothed his thumb over my eyebrow and my mouth dropped.

"I just wanted an excuse to touch you," he laughed quietly at my stunned face. He took my hand and set it on his desk, holding it. What had gotten into him? Was he trying to make me happy because of what I'd said last night? Oh no, I didn't want to rush him into anything.

"You know that dress that you've got?"

"Yeah?" I muttered monotone as I scribbled down some words.

"You should wear that tonight."

I tilted my head to him only to see he was staring at our interlaced hands with his "If-I-could-blush" face.

"You see my legs all the time Roxas," I smirked. "I never knew miniskirts weren't enough for you."

"It's not like that!" He pleaded.

"Coming from the boy who walked out of the girls' bathroom with Nami in tow."

He dropped his head onto his desk and grumbled.

I beamed at how well I could hide my joy from Roxas with sarcasm. I turned my head away and bit my pencil grinning; maybe there was a chance.

* * *

The ceremony would be in the underground of the school. Apparently there was a stunning ballroom down there used to hold these parties. Sora and Kairi had explained that these things were pretty fancy so I shouldn't be surprised to see people in tuxes and dresses.

Sora fussed with her stretch satin, ruche front cocktail dress. As expected the knee length

Dodger blue suited her perfectly. She buckled the side straps of the gladiator style black heels Kairi had forced her into. My eyes watched her fumble around with her silver chained necklace and its crown.

"Nervous?" I questioned Sora while I jotted down a couple notes. "You look beautiful so there's no reason for it."

Sora grinned shyly, "Thanks, I think." She scratched the back of her head and smiled, "And I'm not really nervous. But I'm curious, when are you going to get ready?"

"Never!" I laughed. "I've got studying to do."

"But… What about 'you-know-what'?" She asked, pulling her dress down.

"The vision?" I suggested as I picked up my work and took it over to my desk.

She brought a finger to her lips, "Shh!"

I chuckled and set my stuff down. Pulling out a chair I answered, "I don't want to ruin things for Namine you know? Besides, I'm tired of being a home wrecker, might as well let the two vamps live together happily ever after."

"But…" Sora brought her fist to her chest and clenched her heart. "That wouldn't be following your heart and that's the most painful and deceiving thing you can do; its worse then being killed by the hands of a madman. No matter what's going on or who's involved you have to follow your heart. It might not seem right to some but you just have to! If you don't… Things might go well but you'll forever know you may have missed out on one of the greatest things in life."

Astonished, I stared at Sora while gasping. I never knew she was so deep and in touch with her own heart. I mean most of the time she seemed like the type of person with a cute boyish attitude.

Sora rubbed the back of her neck and bared her white teeth to me, "See, I can be deep too."

We were laughing when Sora stood and opened the door to a prideful Kairi and shy Namine. Kairi walked in and struck a foolish pose while Namine took a seat on Sora's bed.

"How do I look?"

I gave her a quick up and down look. Her scintillating mini dress was hot pink with a strapless square neckline, a fitted silhouette with a loose hemline, and rhinestone accented empire waist. My stomach turned when my eyes reached her magenta heels and matching purse.

"Scary," I said staring at the shoes. She glared at me and I pursed my lips.

"Y-you look great Kairi," Sora stammered in what I think was a nervous tone.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi beamed.

"You look good too Namine."

"Thank you," the blond flashed the usual gorgeous smile. Crap, she did look good. Now I'd always thought Namine was beautiful, kind of like a still painting but I never had considered her much of a goddess. Her strapless heart neckline white dress just emerged some more beauty out of her some how. The rhinestones on it accented the bodice and with the empire waist and loosely floating knee length skirt I was sure Namine would be the person that had all heads turn. It even surprised me that she wore no jewelry and only a simple pair of white wedge sandals.

Now I was even more unsure about heading over to this party. I couldn't do this! I couldn't dress up, go down there and act confident. This wasn't my type of place. It wasn't even the clothes now that I thought about it; it was more of my insecurity towards Namine. I knew she would mean to but she'd outshine me and before I wouldn't have cared but now I felt the need to want to stick out, to want to have Roxas see me.

"You'll be coming so causally Destiny?" Namine questioned me.

I look down at my baggy white shirt and sweatpants then shrugged in Namine's direction. "I'm not going at all."

"But I taught you how to dance!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It's not the dancing," I murmured. "I just have too much to do."

"Too much to do?" Kairi gasped. "No you don't! At most, I have a lot to do!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have to get you ready because you enjoy making me work!" She pouted and I laughed.

"I said I'm not going so there's no need for you to work for anything."

"Destiny," she muttered rubbing her temples. "Just go take a shower before I rip your head off."

Kairi's despair had the rest of us giggling but it secretly worried me while I walked to the bathroom. I had to seriously wonder why exactly she wanted to help me so bad. I could honestly say I would never do the same to any girl that was trying to hurt my best friend. What was up with all this kindness towards me? How could Namine be so quiet and calm about it? I would have been loud and pissed off.

I let out a sigh and turned on the water of the shower; vampires would forever be peculiar to me.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower wanting to take a nice long nap. I waltzed over to the counter of Sora and my bathroom and noticed Kairi had left a number of items on the table, one of the items being my black dress. Red exploded on my skin and I puckered my lips. Couldn't I just go to this thing wearing pants? Oh well, I'd have to try and be nice, Kairi had been so good to me for so long. I owed her in a sense by letting her play dress up with me every chance she got.

I heard a rapping on my door, "You better be putting on that dress!"

I rolled my eyes, "I am, don't worry!"

"Do you need help?"

"Nope, now go back to strutting around the room!"

I heard some laughter and simpered. Well even though all this craziness was going on in my mind it was good to know reality wasn't as bad as I made it sound. I liked these moments; just when nobody else's thoughts mattered and people could just act how they felt; they could actually be themselves.

I hadn't even realized I had to slip into my dress. I'd really had to pay more attention to what I was doing. I slipped on the gown and struggled to zip up the back. Next I picked up a pair of black heels with a peep toe design and a white belt buckle feature. I took a breath and slipped them on. I clutched on to the counter with dear life and prayed this wouldn't be the end of me. Noticing I wasn't falling I moved on to the gold chain link zipper necklace and clasped it around my neck. I smiled to myself remembering how cheap Kairi said it was when I picked it out in Vegas.

"But it's so simple!" She had whined when I purchased it.

"I like simple," I'd beamed. "Simple makes me happy."

I released the necklace and stabbed the matching golden chandelier earrings in my ears and smeared on a little bit of lip gloss that had been lying on counter. I glanced at myself in the mirror and laughed at my pathetic attempt to look good. I couldn't even stand straight in these shoes. I took them off my feet and strolled out of the bathroom.

"No offense Kairi," I leered. "But these shoes are hard to breath in."

"You look great," Namine grinned; she was such a great liar.

Sora nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Very," Kairi came behind me and ran her hands through my hair. "Come on Destiny, those shoes probably aren't so bad."

"We're pretty late," Sora muttered. "This thing started at 7:30 and now it's like 8:30. Now I know you guys wanted to be fashionably late but this is just stupid."

"You guys go without me; I have to change my shoes anyway."

"We can wait," Namine assured me. I smiled politely and walked to my suitcase; I picked up a pair of black high tops and laced them on my feet.

"Wow," Kairi stared at my shoes. "You really do like simple."

I nodded and reached for my cell phone off my desk. "Now where to put this…"

"Here," Kairi took it and dropped it in her bag. "Are you expecting a call?"

"Nope," I yawned. "Well, let's get this over with."

As we all walked out of the door we saw Selphie running to us wearing bright yellow ballet flats, and a sequined school bus yellow knee length gown with a deep v-neckline because of the halter top, and a bow at the empire style waist.

"Ah, bright colors," I faked a gasp and covered my eyes. "Get away, get away!"

Selphie punched me lightly in the arm and pointed at my chest, "Ah, boobs!"

I rolled my eyes and threw my arms around my chest, "I didn't even want to come just so you know."

"You're going to have a good time," Sora leered, cheerful as usual.

"You're definitely dressed for it," Selphie said as she observed my dress. "I take it this was Kairi's work."

"You know it," Kairi winked.

"Excellent," Selphie cheered.

Something just told me these too had planned this scheme together and some more crazy things would happen. I turned to Namine who walked quietly beside me and I felt my insecurities again. I took her hand and slowed her steps a little so Sora, Selphie, and Kairi strolled ahead.

"Something wrong, Destiny?" I hated the way she paused before she said my name, it made me feel nervous.

"I want to apologize," I said walking slowly beside her.

"For what?" She questioned.

"For what I have done and what we know Selphie and Kairi will pull."

"Which is?" Man she could be so clueless.

"Something stupid obviously," I snorted in disgust. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll turn some heads tonight."

She tilted her head to the left with an innocent smile on her lips, "No, it'll be you."

I shrugged, "Let's hope not."

She laughed quietly, as did I. I felt even worse now, stupid me hoping an apology would make things a little bit better between Namine and I.

"Kay, stop here," Kairi announced. I glanced up to see a circle of five swirling black and purple possible gases. They seemed to be portals but I can't say I trusted the destination they would take me too. Although, other late people were easily rushing into them excited for this event so I had to propose they were safe.

"Let's all take different portals so maybe we can all walk in at the same time." Kairi squeaked in delight.

"O.M.G, for sure!" Selphie squealed. "Destiny, you take the middle!"

"But I don't wan—"

"Take the freaking middle!" Selphie and Kairi exclaimed at the same time, both of their tones different; Kairi's was dark and frustrated while Selphie's was high pitched and angry.

Stunned, I nodded obediently.

Sora chortled and marched over to a portal, as did Namine to another. The blond sophomore was the first to disappear into the portal and then Sora went in. Selphie and Kairi hurried quickly to the other two portals in the back and vanished.

I looked around and consider making a run for it. I mean, it's not like they'd find me or want to if I took my demon form and left. I could even run home maybe and hang out with the family. But still… Kairi had put a lot of work into this and Sora's vision just may happen and I'd hate to miss the outcome. I sighed and stepped toward the odd portal. Before I walked in I searched the area but found I was the only one left. This wasn't fair at all! Now I'd look like the loser who couldn't keep track of time. Still, I breathed and scurried into the portal.

It was like I'd blinked and when I opened my eyes I saw a beautiful black area only lit by neon lights, pink, green, purple and a slight white every now and then. But that was only the dance floor. Lit by candles against the ceiling and on the tables was a side to sit, eat, and relax after dancing. From here the tables looked beautifully set with exquisite utensils and table decors on the linen white cloth. I could see people sitting, eating, and chatting away as others danced wildly on the dance floor. I could see a large DJ set up on what looked like an elegant stage. The DJ played the music with much energy. Then I saw two pairs of carefully crafted stairs coming from the corners of the room and two more on the sides of this gigantic ballroom. I think was shocked me the most though was amount of golden chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and how dull the light of the candles could be. Not to mention the stunning dexterities on the walls and ceiling. I never knew Fate could be so elegant. I mean, I'd thought it was but then I met some of the people and that was getting hard to believe but this room, it had reinstated the elegant factor of Fate.

That's when reality hit me and I remembered I'd have to walk down these stairs. I gulped at how precious and delicate they looked. But everybody else had been able to walk them nicely, right? So I should have been able to too.

Everybody else…

My eyes scanned the ballroom and I saw the faces of people seeing my face. Surprisingly, I didn't blush. I stayed calm and made my way down in the most elegant manner I could. Sadly, my version of being elegant consisted of me staring forward, face unreadable and praying not to fall off these long steps. I mean how many steps were there!?

That's when I saw Riku tap Roxas' shoulder and the blond guided his attention away from Namine and up at me. It was like a movie moment expect I'd fail as the leading role because of my much suppressed blushing finally reached my face once I saw his shocked one. Was it that surprising to see me walk down a set of stairs?

When I finally reached the bottom I thanked God silently and strolled past all the people around me just to get to Roxas. I felt my pace speed up as I began pushing people out of the way just to reach him. I knew I'd break into a run at any moment if my heart thudded any louder against my rib cage.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and forced to see Olette, Hayner, and Pence. Hayner let go of my arm and smirked at me. I looked at both he and Pence who wore tuxes; Hayner's black with a gray dress shirt, the two buttons opened and Pence's was a dark blue with the jacket buttoned up. Olette appeared so changed. He dress was above the knee which automatically had me gasping. Not only that but it was tie-dyed with shades of yellow, orange, and tiny spots of black, the neckline was of a small "V", had an empire waist and then pleated underneath. Her shoes were black and strappy plus she wore her usual jewelry; a beaded cyan blue bracelet matching with a necklace of the same emblem between her collar bones.

"Oh wow, Olette!" I poked her cheek and chuckled. "You look so different and amazing."

"You're one to talk," she poked me in the ribs. "Don't think I didn't notice that entrance you made."

"Ugh," I groaned, "Who didn't?"

"Don't worry Destiny," Pence simpered. "I got lots of pictures for you to remember it by." Pence petted his camera gently.

Hayner rolled his eyes, "As expected, Pence is doing his usual stalking for the night."

I smirked, "Make sure he keeps that evil thing away from me before it steals my soul!" Hayner guffawed, "I'll try."

"Hey!" Pence frowned. "I'm not stalker!"

"Right," I winked and stretched. "Guess I better get a head start but he goes on a rampage of photography?"

Olette nodded, "Good luck and may the fear of ending up in the yearbook be with you."

I waved, "Trust me when I say it is." I left them laughing and ambled away while I scanned the perimeter. I wasn't so sure if I should have gone to Roxas now or just slowly made my way to him. I was considering the pros and cons when I saw Axel in a pair of black dress pants, an ivory dress shirt, and he held his jacket while he talked away with some friends of his I guessed. I watched him laugh at something one of them had said and watched a girl poke his tied hair. God, I loved it when he tied it up; I can't believe I'd thought this but it made him appeal so much more to me, made him maybe kind of sexy. Not that that's what was going through my mind! Because I didn't like him like that! Not one freaking bit. Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, NOPE.

His eyes glazed over me and I immediately walked away quickly. I was such a wimp! I couldn't even face him like a matured person. This was even more loser-ish than my normal stunts.

I tripped over my foot a couple times as I walked but I hadn't completely fallen over. I was stumbling when Selphie grabbed my shoulders.

"Where have you been?" She growled.

"Around," I answered innocently.

"Have you even gone to see Strife yet?"

"You mean Rikku Strife?"

"Obviously not."

"Ash Strife?"

"Nope."  
"Refia Strife."

"No."

"Cloud Strife?"

"Oh God I wish but no. How the hell do you even know all these people?"

I blushed and stared down at my clasping hands, "I may have memorized all his family members once he told me about them."

"That's so stalker-ish!" Selphie hooted. I waved her away but she simply continued.

"B-but seriously," she coughed in an attempt to calm her laughter. "Have you seen Roxas, Mrs. Strife?"

I leered at that title taking a strange liking to it. "You know, I'm liking that label."

Selphie grabbed me and chortled as she dragged me behind one of the staircases.

I smiled shyly once we reached all the gorgeous vamps and Riku petted the top of my head.

"You look embarrassed," he smirked.

"That I am," I nodded. I could see him dressed in his full black tux and light blue dress shirt. It really did brighten his eyes.

My own eyes moved to Roxas on what felt like their own. His button-down shirt was of the color ivory, the vest black, and the entire tuxedo ebony. The only color that excelled was his blood red tie; even his shoes were black.

I noticed his arm around Namine's waist and her head lying on his chest. I cringed and swallowed. Grabbing Kairi and Selphie I commanded that we go dance. Kairi grabbed Sora much to the brunettes protest while Selphie grabbed Riku who laughed at Sora's discomfort and we some how ended up on the dance floor.

Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" pounded the walls of the room and more and more people were stepping onto the dance floor. I tried to pay attention to dancing back to back against Kairi but it was hard focus when Roxas and Namine were standing so close, so much in liking of one another. I refused to believe it was love; what I felt for Roxas was love, it just had to be!

Selphie turned me and I some how managed to end up dancing with Hayner who I hadn't even seen. I placed my arms around him loosely, head bobbed and chanted the lyrics to the familiar music.

"_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out?"_

"Wow, I never knew you were so sexual," Hayner joked.

I punched him lightly and went along with my dancing. Eventually, I didn't look at Roxas and Namine as much but I still had an eye on them. They only way I could keep myself from crying was to distract myself. Thank god the vamps didn't need to breath or I'd have to find somebody else to dance with. But soon the music stopped and we all took a seat at a table. I sat cross from Roxas but only concentrated on Prof. DiZ and Xemnas who made their way to the stage and up to a podium somebody had placed in the center. DiZ held a golden reward was of a simple carved short blade and Xemnas held a sneer in my direction. I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or if it was just my direction, oh well. The room quieted as he leaned into the microphone.

"Welcome Juniors of Fate Academy to our revelry held for the hardest working team on their mission or during any event where they would have had to work as a group. Here, we will crown one group that exceed from the norm as the 'Finest Organization.' First of all, I would like to say that it is not simple becoming strong enough to deserve this; it takes dedication and a skilled leader."

A skilled leader? I rolled my eyes at the thought of how a leader could really be of much use. To me, it seemed you needed only teamwork and compromise. With an actually leader things could get messy, although, as I thought about it more I realized that without one things could still go undone. Now that I considered it, Divinity Faction hadn't had much of a real leader but we had been capable of completing the mission successfully; maybe it was just because the vamps had been so close for so long and had been accepting.

"Unfortunately, not all small societies could portray that sort of ambition. But this Organization, although without a possible leader, succeeded in their mission. That is why both Professor DiZ and I believe that Divinity Faction should take the award as the Finest Organization for their inadequate need for both a leader and much of a plan but succeeds greatly in their missions."

Cheers and claps roared around the room and I felt as if I was shrinking in my seat. People were standing and looking at is with huge smiles and some glints of jealousy in some eyes. I ducked slightly behind my hand as I blushed and smiled nervously. All the vampires seemed so calm and confident. They took it like this was usual and I was acting as if this was my greatest fear.

"We'll go together," Roxas said as he held his hand out to me. I hadn't even seen him and his smiling face surprised me. Yet I managed to release a smile and take his hand.

"Yeah," I mumbled standing by his side.

It was as if while we walked to the stage I saw my own destiny. For an obvious reason, this arctic feel caressing my palm felt right; this was real, I knew it.

Roxas guided me up the stage through the side and didn't release my hand till we reached Xemnas and DiZ.

"Congratulations on your winning," DiZ mumbled to me as I shook his hand while Roxas shook Xemnas'.

"Thank you," I whispered. I switched places with Roxas and held out my hand to Xemnas cautiously.

Xemnas shook it once and then released, "Surprising to see you actually completed the mission."

"Oh and why do you say that?"

"Because with the way you stormed out if figured you would have dropped out," he smiled evilly and walked off the stage. I growled but grinned when Roxas turned to me and flashed me a smile. He turned the microphone and stared at the award.

"Heh, I wonder if I can start using this on the following missions." The crowd laughed but I only smiled; he was so charming.

"Anyway," he continued. "Master Xemnas was completely right with everything he said, for an organization, we were not organized. Although, because of this literally mind-blowing young woman named Destiny Xeno we got the job done so really, I should be giving this to her but because I'm so selfish and conceded I guess you have to buy your own Des." Another bundle of laughter from the crowd; had he prewritten this or something?

"But even though I will not give her the award permanently I will allow her to hold it as I join in with all you in giving her a round of applause."

Roxas handed me the award and people stood as they clapped and cheered. I hadn't expected this, especially not from the girls in the audience, and blushed immediately. I figured it was because Roxas had basically demanded they clap.

The blond stepped away from the microphone and urged me to say something.

I took a breath and opened my mouth, "Uh, thanks, I think. Although I can not be as clever and self absorbed as Roxas," – Amazing, guffawing from the crowd – "I can say that I really do appreciate it this achievement and I will definitely steal this from Roxas at some point and cherish it till the day I die… This basically means I'm going to have this golden dagger for a _long_ time Roxy."

Roxas smirked and took my hand, he waved to the ground and I smiled. It was like one of those moments when the president and his first lady come around looking perfect. That's exactly how I felt, perfect. I had Roxas by my side, an award in my hand, and a crowd giving us a stand ovation. The only thing that was bothering me was all the flashing lights. It was even worse when we were walking down the stage and ambushed by students but we still kept our composure; it was amazing. I swear Roxas had been born for this, he just took it so well. I felt a small headache by the time we reached the rest of Divinity Faction. Maybe it was because the music had started up again of because people were now squealing at the song "Kiss Me Thru the Phone" by Soulja Boy featuring Sammie; the point was my head hurt.

"You two did great!" Selphie beamed. "And congrats to all of you."

"Thank you Selphie," Riku smiled politely. "But as Roxas said, Destiny did most of the work."

"You did well, Destiny," Namine nodded at me with approval. I grinned and scratched the back of my head.

"Come on guys! You did stuff too! Besides, it was only because I looked like that lady."

Kairi laughed, "It was destiny, Destiny! Now let's celebrate with a dance!"

Selphie stood, "I'm in, coming Riku? Sora?"

"I think we don't have a choice," Sora yanked up Riku by the wrist and dragged him to the dance floor, Selphie and Kairi close behind.

"You aren't going to go with them?" Roxas asked, interlacing his fingers with Namine's.

I swallowed back whatever wanted to come out of my mouth, "Nah, I'm pretty tired think I might just sit here. Don't worry though guys; I'll let you have your privacy." I grinned and turned my seat around, facing the opposite direction.

From where I stood I could see Olette, Pence, Hayner, and a bunch of other people I didn't recognize praising me. I smiled as I thank you and slouched in my seat when Axel came to view. He stared at me from his own table, his facial expression unreadable. Was I really mad at him? Oh God, I didn't know. I felt like I should have been but I just couldn't fully. I sighed and perched my head up when I heard a slow song load the ballroom. I knew it was Katy Perry's "Thinking of you."

This was just too ironic! It sounded like the type of thing I'd shout out to Roxas. From the start of the song I just knew this was how I felt.

I quickly turned to Roxas with a grin on my face but found he wasn't in his seat. I scanned the room and almost choked then I saw him and Namine embracing close together. Everybody had somebody told hold in their arms. Sora danced with a cringing Pence, Olette laughing with Hayner, Kairi grinning with Riku as they swayed, Selphie with a male I didn't recognize, and of course, Roxas with Namine. I peered in closer to them and saw Namine lean in close to him and pressed her thin pink lips against his, sending him into a kiss. I clenched on to my slow beating, what felt like breaking heart and shook my head. He'd broken his promise to me. I couldn't handle this, most things maybe but _not_ this; I had to get out, now. I stood up and made my way up to the stairs in a rush, my hand on my heart the entire time.

"_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go_

_Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know."_

I huffed as I climbed up the stairs I'd come from in a frenzy. Had I really learned the lesson because this wasn't the first time I'd let him go? Maybe there wasn't even a lesson to learn; maybe I had been kidding myself the entire time!?

I practically plummeted in the portal and was now running for my life out of the school. It was raining hard with ice water pelting the ground but I could careless. This was some crappy from like a bad dream or something. I rubbed my eyes as I ran to an elegant ivory fountain and pressed my hand against the bowl of it for support. I rubbed the tears from my eyes with my arm and sniffed. I looked at myself from the water on the fountain and collapsed onto my knees.

This wasn't helping me gather my composure at all. It was although helping me look like a cliché fool with no sense of dignity. My tears poured into the bowl and I frowned. Some protector I was; Roxas probably thought I was a pathetic fan-girl! He had every right to, what the hell separated me from the rest of the girls in Fate, the rest of the girls in the world!? I could have at least tried to be a bit more compelling, more serious and possibly even vampire like. I was a failure at not only with school work but with my love life! What was I even saying? I didn't even have a damn love life no!

I cried hysterically hating the pity I felt for myself. I couldn't stop though, neither the tears nor the shame. It was even getting hard for me to breath.

"Destiny!"

I groaned but it came out as a screeching cry. I lifted my head and frowned at the site of Axel. I stood up and tried wiping my continually falling tears.

"L-leave me a-alone A-axel," I hiccupped.

"I can't do that," He declared reaching out for me. I took a small step back and shook my head.

"Is he really worth all this, Destiny?" Axel questioned me with a small sense of annoyance. "Is he really worth all this crying?"

I nodded eagerly, "I-I love h-him and I-I" – Hiccup – "D-don't care w-what a-anybody s-says about it."

"But he's with Namine," Axel mumbled softly. He embraced me but I stood still, my hands at my mouth and my cries bad uncontrollably.

"A-and it h-hurts—" – Hiccup – "—so bad to s-s-see them t-t-together b-but I c-can get over it b-because—" – Hiccup – "—I l-love him enough t-to w-wait for him. I don't care how c-cliché it sounds, but I c-can wait as long as it t-t-takes for Roxas to—" – Hiccup – "—love me the way I love him. T-this isn't even s-s-some silly school g-girl crush, it's r-really r-r-real. I j-just want to be w-with him so bad A-axel."

I pushed myself away from the demon and turned my back on him. I laughed through my ache and clasped my hands together at my mouth.

"Aren't y-y-y-you supposed to b-be made a-at me?"

"Whether I'm mad or not, I can always be here for you when you need me."

"T-Thanks," I muttered. "A-although, I did never a-ask for the h-h-help."

I heard him chuckle and then he sighed, "There isn't much I can do in this situation but if you want we can go inside and just talk about it more."

"_No thanks, you just might kiss me again."_ I considered calling him out on that right now but my heart just couldn't do it so I simply shook my head.

"You go s-should g-go back—" – Hiccup – "—without m-me."

"You sure?"

I nodded and swallowed back the urge to break into tears again. "Have fun."

"Go back in soon, if not back to the party at least your room, you'll get sick out here, okay?"

I nodded, rolling my bloodshot eyes at the thought of going back to that party.

"All right, I'll see you soon then."

"Bye."

I heard him run inside and when I was sure he was gone I took a seat on the fountain and wiped my eyes. It was kind of funny how we'd broken our promises to one another; he'd kissed Namine where I could see I'd been vulnerable in front of Axel. I suppose this meant we were both unable to keep our word, making us untrustworthy. At least we could be deceiving together.

I snorted; someone would probably get in-between that too. It probably wasn't meant to be anyway, there's goes Sora's vision. I was slightly disappointed in myself because I felt like I'd disappointed her by probably even running her vision. I'd have to be sure to apologize for that.

I heard the pattering of swift footsteps and glanced upwards to Roxas' figure outlined in the darkness of the night. I swallowed back what felt like a rock of my emotions and forced a smile.

"Hey you."

He took a seat beside me, "Hey."

We sat together avoiding each other's glance for about the longest minute in history. This awkward silence was bone chilling and I felt as if I should just fall backwards into the water just to start up conversation.

I was seriously considering that idea when Roxas finally spoke up.

"You're willing to do anything for me, right?"

I nodded my eyes to the ground.

"Then I want you to tell me something."

"And what's that?"

"Tell me why you go through all this just to end up hurting in the end."

I grunted with a smirk on my lips, "I do it all because I sort of love you. Maybe so much that being right for you has become a routine that I keep failing at. There's so much I still have to work on, so much that needs to be fixed! But I think that with more time I can be perfect for you. Why would I work this hard? Because you're already perfect for me and I want to match. I mean I'll dye my hair blond if that's even what you want! I've already got all this slow dancing crap down thanks to Kairi so I guess that's when thing I can check off my list."

He stood up slowly and sighed, "Nobody's asking you to change yourself."

"You don't have to ask me directly to have me feel that way," I answered to the ground. My little speech replayed in my mind and I blushed realizing I'd told Roxas that I do indeed love him without even logically thinking it through! Ugh, I was such an idiot!

Slow music played loud enough from the underground for me to hear it clearly above ground. I knew this song as "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. I remembered the song faintly from the past as a song about enjoying the way one is in a relationship with another person as the way the relationship is, as living in now and not then, and as simply being happy with a loved one without worrying about what others said. At least, that's how I took the song before and it was how I took it now, that's for sure. Strangely, this song also suited my situation. I wondered when I could just be happy with something just the way it was.

"You said you got dance lessons from Kairi," Roxas started. He flung his hand out to me and smiled with a cocky sense in him. "I'd hate to let that go to waste so… Do you wanna dance?"

I was taken back by the gesture and my heart felt like it was going to break through my rip cage any second. I was so breathless it took me while to even totally understand the question.

"Dance, with you, in the rain at night…?" I muttered aloud to myself anxiously. I took his hand and smiled shyly. "Dreams really do come true." Roxas guided me steps away from the fountain that we'd been on and to the center.

The blond held my hand up perfectly and placed a hand around my waist. I took a deep breath and rested my other hand on his shoulder. Before I knew it we were swaying to the slow but to me passionate sound of Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean". My legs were shaking and I was thankful I had changed my shoes or I would have been on the ground by now.

I don't know why but I felt the need to get closer, to push my luck. It was dangerous step to take and possibly a painful one but I had to see what would happen. I pulled my hand apart from Roxas' palm and wrapped both my arms around his neck, my head shooting to the side.

_Please don't reject me, please don't reject me!_ I couldn't handle a rejection like this, not under these circumstances.

To my shock Roxas placed both of his hands around my waist and stepped in closer to me. I stared up at his blue eyes and he caught my gaze. He bit his bottom lip and turned his head.

For no reason, I gently steered Roxas' face in my direction and brushed my fingertips against his wet bangs.

"Sorry for getting you wet," I whispered.

"It's just payback for when I did it to you," he leered. "I like it anyway."

"The rain?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's a refreshing feeling," he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. I stared at his smile in disbelief although I couldn't help the one spreading on my own face.

"It's not only the rain though."

"What else is it, Roxy?" I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and he pulled the same action causing me to snigger.

"I like being with you, this close to you, knowing how you feel about me. I can't read your mind and all so I have to say I was glad when you confessed to me."

"Oh," I mumbled. My eyes averted from his for a second but then flickered back onto his face. I took my hands and pressed them against the sides of it. "Glad I could help you."

"But…"

"There's more?" I questioned; this was unusual to me.

He nodded and came in close enough so that the tip of our noses touched and I knew panic and curiosity could be read from my face.

"I'm glad one of us could get it out first. You made it a whole lot easier for me to tell you that I think that I feel something similar."

I pushed my head away from his and I stared at him astonished. I had no idea whether to be happy or thankful or worried or anything. I was just so shocked I couldn't feel right.

"Are you trying to say…" I worded it aloud. "…That you maybe kinda love _me_?"

"Not maybe kinda anymore," I felt the coldness of his nose return back to mine. "Possibly for certain."

"H-how can you be so sure?" I questioned him.

"How can you?" He asked. The innocent gaze in his eyes had me step in closer to him. "I just know what I feel and what I feel are these so far undying emotions towards you. It's like… There's a flame of affection on my dead heart and it won't go out no matter how many times I try to throw water on it or something."

I sniggered once again, "I never knew you were such a poet."

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately… It gave me time to plan things out."

"And how did you figure it would end?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I figured I'd let fate take its course." I noticed his eyes lower and his lips part. Was this what I wanted all along? Was I having mixed emotions? What would happen to us after this? What would happen with Namine? Would this change my life with the other vampires? Would it change my life with the rest of the school? All these questions were thumping in my brain but I ignored them and decided that all those things weren't as important as this moment with Roxas. I could answer them later, right now; I had to be in sync with this miraculous person I'd fallen for.

Roxas' lips met mine and I felt like I'd died and gone to some place that couldn't be described with words. He tasted so sweet, so melodious in a sense. Never had I managed to be this taken back by only a simple touch of one's mouth. It sent insane sensation all round my body and I felt like I'd been electrically charged; and I liked it. I don't know the reason why he made me feel so good when he kissed me but I know that the taste of was one I would never want to lose. It was so passionate, electric, wintry, and saccharine that any other person would have possibly died or fainted; not that I thought I wouldn't.

Roxas separated us slightly much to my dismay and I remembered that I still needed to breathe.

"I think I love you," I huffed.

"I _know_ I love you," he smiled.

I drew quick breaths and then hurled my body right back onto him, my lips crushing his. Good God, he made me so eager, so wanting. I was selfish in a sense that I could careless about his temptation for blood but I couldn't help it. I wanted him all to myself no matter the consequences.

Roxas spaced us slightly and cleared the raindrops from my face. I rubbed my eyes and sneezed. I was beginning to feel the cold of London that I'd forgotten when I'd been embraced by the cold of Roxas.

"You should go inside before you get sick." Oh God; we just acknowledge our feelings for one another, shared an emotional kiss and now he was _worried_?

I punched him in the arm and sighed, "The last thing I want to do is be away from you so where ever you go I go."

He nodded and took my hand. With our fingers interlaced we walked back into the school together. His arctic skin felt nice against my warm hands. It felt great getting to be so close to him. I was truly happy.

"So," I grinned as we wandered the school together. "What does this make us?"

He breathed in and out slowly, making me nervous. Had he done something wrong? Was he hurt? Would he be okay? Or was it something with us? Was it me? Were we back where we started?

"Tomorrow," he mumbled. "Tomorrow is a day for relaxing, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"So let's spend it together, the entire day."

Roxas always knew the right things to say to me. He made me so happy by just asking me to simply be around him. But I couldn't help but wonder why not today? Why not just leave now?

"That'll be great," I beamed. "But still, you haven't answered my first question. Why are you avoiding it Roxas?"

For a dead guy he sure did breathe a lot. I knew he was just stalling, trying to figure something out in his mind and I hated it when he did that. I just wanted him to be straight and up front with me sometimes so then we could solve whatever the problem was together.

"I have to speak to Namine," he released my hand and straightened his clothes. "She's coming now."

I wrapped my arms around my body and frowned. Had I done something wrong? Is that why he didn't want to be seen with me in front of Namine? Was he ashamed that he could have fallen so far down with someone like me? I didn't mean to be imperfect, I swear! I just couldn't be like the vamps and in all honest, it really did suck.

"Roxas," Namine cried as she rushed up to him. "You're wet."

"Destiny lost something outside so I went to go help her find it."

"Oh," she mumbled. "You're such a good friend Roxas."

_Friend_? I didn't want to be his _friend_; I wanted to be Mrs. Strife! But since I couldn't legal be that, I wanted to be something a lot closer to the word "_lover_" rather than "_friend_".

He shrugged and took her by the wrist, "Can we talk about something?"

She nodded eagerly as he began guiding her away from me "Sure." I watched them walk away and I swear my heart broke. Had I just been played with? Was I going to let him get away with hurting me like that so easily? Where was my dedication and passion? Where was this so called "_love_" I had for him?

I stretched and muttered a hex. I could see my body fade in with the air, becoming clear. I want to note that invisibility spells never worked well and should only be used when going against mortals and not your own kind. But I wasn't trained enough to figure out anything else so keeping my distance, I followed the two vampires.

"We started this whole relationship thing to have all the fans and what not leave us alone," Roxas chortled. "Kind of stupid now that I think about it."

Namine shrugged, "We did get something good out of it though."

"Y-yeah!" Roxas agreed cheerfully. "We developed feelings for one another."

Namine nodded as a sign of correctness.

I growled quietly but kept listening in. I had to know what would happen between the two, how every thing would fall out or even worse, fall in.

"But…" Roxas slowed in his pace and then completely stopped. "Things have changed."

Namine clasped her pale hands together and nodded, "Our emotions have gone a drift."

"You feel it too?" Roxas questioned, staring at her perfect face.

Namine only bobbed her head again, "Being psychic and all… I saw this coming. Everybody tried to distract me from it but the pictures… I couldn't stop drawing them. And the more I realized it, the less upset I felt."

"N-Namine," Roxas started slowly.

She glanced up at Roxas and only held a stern line on her mouth. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm hurting but I can step aside for you because your happiness is more important to me rather than whether you want to date me or not. Friendship is what we had in the beginning and friendship is what we can have now."

Roxas sighed and bowed his head down, "I'm really, really sorry."

Namine stepped into Roxas arms and shut her eyes. I felt a tinge of envy but it soon disappeared and was replaced with pity, shame, and guilt. I'd have to apologize to Namine once again and do whatever I could to make this up to her. It would be impossible but I would try.

She moved out of his arms and smiled lightly, "Just don't hurt her Roxas."

"That's the last thing I'd ever want to do to anybody and definitely not her," Roxas answered sincerely.

"Great. Then, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"Can you tell the others I'll be going hunting for a while; I need some time to be alone and unleash my emotions in a safe place?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, will do," Roxas nodded, still unsure.

Namine grinned and in less then a flash, disappeared from my sight. I stepped away from where I hide and strolled up to Roxas. I clasped my hands behind me back and study the spot where Namine had once been.

"Invisibility Destiny? Really?" The blond snorted and exposed his cocky grin. "I figured you'd be more interesting than that."

I whispered a hex and examined my body to make sure nothing was clear.

"I was desperate and I'm failing Roxy, give me a break."

He patted my head and kissed cheek, "I can spend the night if you want."

"Would you?" I batted my eyelashes but with a foolish grin on my face.

"Well I'd have to check my schedule but I'm sure I'd be able to squeeze in 'Force Destiny to Study' some where."

I snickered and took his hands, guiding him to a flight of stairs. "Then let's study in your room."

"My room?" He questioned as he followed.

"Yeah," I clarified.

"Why?" He grunted. "My room's messy and Riku's probably in there with Kairi."

"I've only seen it once and I want to stay with you tonight."

"Destiny… I was thinking…" Roxas started off slow and timid.

"Yeah?" I urged him.

"Now that you and I are an item so to say—"

"We're an item!?" I gasped. I grinned wildly and was about ready to do a bunch of cartwheels in the hall we'd just reached.

"You don't want to be?" He questioned.

"Obviously I do!" I cheered. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"Oh, great, I made you happy then," he stepped in front of me, stopping me from moving. "But seriously, I think we should start sleeping _alone_."

My face dropped and I stared at him with disbelief. Alone? As in without Roxas? As in by myself? Oh hell no!

"Why would you say that?" I huffed.

"I hate what those girls say," He said in a low whisper. "And when this spreads, I'd just preferred it if only this spread if you know what I mean."

I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant. He wanted us to be seen as nothing more than a pure couple. He wanted this for me and although I totally disagreed with his logic, I was willing to accept it, for now.

He smiled at me shyly and I felt the urge to kiss him again but with more effort. It was going to be hard holding all this back, I mean it had all happened so fast and felt so surreal.

"Tonight I'll sleep in my room," I declared to the floor. "Just for you."

"I'll walk you there then," Roxas took my hand and lead me to my room. As we walked I could only stare up at him in fascination and admiration. This was perfection and it had feelings for me and only me. But, how could I compete with something like this? Now don't get me wrong, I felt like I loved him. I mean, when he was around I was really happy and tried to do everything better, even the simplest task. But when he was gone I was sad and felt a sharp pain of loneliness in my soul. This just had to be love. What else could it be? Maybe obsession… Oh, that would suck if we ended up in court. I mean restraining orders are _so_ cliché.

We stopped and I groaned at the sight of my door. I turned up to Roxas and pouted.

"I don't wanna go in now," I whined.

He lifted my bangs from over my face and snorted, "I wanna come in now but we all have to make sacrifices."

"Can I still kiss you?" I asked my face red.

"It depends," he leaned in. "Can I kiss you?"

I bobbed my head up and down and touched his lips with mine. This kiss was sensitive and pure for me. I didn't want to let go at all, I wanted to keep him in my arms the whole night; mind body and soul. But Roxas parted from me which made me realize he'd always have to since he had me hooked so fast.

"One more?" I grinned.

He rolled his playfully and kissed my lips in a split second then moved off from me.

"No fair!" I chuckled. "You cheated."

"How so?" He questioned with a fake gasp.

"You're too fast for me to even taste," I cupped his head in hands and brought it down. Stretching I reached and kissed his forehead.

"Good night," I whispered.

"Night," he said, his voice soft.

"Dream about me, okay?" I joked.

"What else is there to dream about?"

I rolled my eyes with a wide grin on my face and opened the door to me room. I couldn't stop looking at him even as I stepped in. I was about to close the door to my room when I opened it wide and yanked him inside. I shut the door behind us and pushed myself again him.

"At least stay for a while."

He laughed, "Fine, but you better keep your clothes on this time."

Groaning, I agreed, "Fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Longest. Chapter. EVER.**

**Ha ha, anyway, it took a long time to write D: Kind of :/ **

**But thanks to Michelle, one of my friends, it went by faster so thank you Michi-chan!**

**Anyway, please read and review of I'll be forced to be sad for about a minute D:**

**Oh, and thanks for the new reviews : D**


	16. Love, Sex, & Magic

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: -whispers- Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix. The 2009 Special Edition Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 belongs to a bike company and let me tell you, that bike is BEAUTIFUL even though it's not red and black. I mean WOW, it's AMAZING. A-M-A-Z—**

**Sora: Uh, Kaori…?  
KaoriZutto: Yeah Sora?**

**Sora: What about the disclaiming?  
KaoriZutto: Disclaim— Oh yeah! Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno, Tabany, Elfa, and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar are property of KaoriZutto.**

**Destiny: … Did I just hear somebody disclaiming?**

**KaoriZutto: Uh no…! –Turns to Sora- Quick Sora! To the Kaori-mobile!**

**Sora: … Can we take the Sora-mobile instead?**

**:...:...:**

"_Can I still kiss you?" I asked my face red._

"_It depends," he leaned in. "Can I kiss you?"_

_I bobbed my head up and down and touched his lips with mine. This kiss was sensitive and pure for me. I didn't want to let go at all, I wanted to keep him in my arms the whole night; mind body and soul. But Roxas parted from me which made me realize he'd always have to since he had me hooked so fast._

"_One more?" I grinned._

_He rolled his playfully and kissed my lips in a split second then moved off from me._

"_No fair!" I chuckled. "You cheated."_

"_How so?" He questioned with a fake gasp._

"_You're too fast for me to even taste," I cupped his head in hands and brought it down. Stretching I reached and kissed his forehead._

"_Good night," I whispered._

"_Night," he said, his voice soft._

"_Dream about me, okay?" I joked._

"_What else is there to dream about?"_

_I rolled my eyes with a wide grin on my face and opened the door to me room. I couldn't stop looking at him even as I stepped in. I was about to close the door to my room when I opened it wide and yanked him inside. I shut the door behind us and pushed myself again him._

"_At least stay for a while."_

_He laughed, "Fine, but you better keep your clothes on this time."_

_Groaning, I agreed, "Fine."_

**:...:...:**

Chapter 16

Love, Sex, and Magic

Roxas and I had taken a seat by my window and now I was staring at him as he stared out at the dark, rainy night with an astonished look in his wide, blue eyes. I picked up his hand and fumbled with his fingers.

"You know," he mumbled. "I used to be really alone and wondered why immortals were immortals but know matter how hard I tried; I couldn't find a good answer. Do you think you know why, Destiny?"

I shrugged and played with his fingers, "Maybe it's because we're the future of humanity."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, looking down at me.

I blushed, I felt so awkward when he suddenly gazed at me. It made me feel uncomfortable and hot at the same time. "Maybe eventually this is what everybody will be like. Maybe whatever started all this wanted something better than mortals. So they advanced on them and had us and we're just here to create more immortals, to turn humanity into immortality."

He stared down at me bewildered but my eyes only returned down to his fingers.

"That's… Familiar."

"Oh?" I muttered. "Riku already tell you that?"

"No, somebody else, but that's not important. I think I should go." He pulled his hand away from mine and made his way to the door.

"Roxas!" I whipped my head in his direction. I'd screwed up now. He was going to hate me for sure! Ugh, how could I have been so… So stupid!

"Goodnight," he muttered as he closed the door behind him. I crawled onto my head and stared down at my pillow. Strangely, I didn't feel sad or upset. I felt like I deserved this so there was no real reasons for me to over react. I simply took of my dress, placed it back neatly, threw on a t-shirt, crawled into my bed and slept.

---

_My eyes fluttered open and I stirred at the dimly lit room. When I could fully regain myself my eyes flashed open. My eyes first nodded the large blood red sheets above my head. From there I glanced down and noticed I was lying in a mix of red and black covers. My body was still covered in my outfits that I'd warn that night, all but the shoes. I wondered when I'd gotten the chance to put all this on again. Confused, I attempted to pull myself upwards but found me upper body was stuck. My head dropped as did my jaw when I saw the silver handcuffs cuffed on to me and the poles of this canopy bed. What was this? Where was I? How did I get here? I heard the squeak of a door and my head shot to the black entrance door. From the drover of my eyes I could see rows of lit white candles and by the dripping of the wax I could tell I'd been here for a while. I heard faint footsteps and blushed at the site of Roxas. He wore a pale white dress shirt, a couple buttons undone, and black dress pants. "Roxas!" I exclaimed. "Hey! Come and undo me! I'm stuck! How did I even get stuck? How did we even get here? Where is here?"_

"_Shut up." His voice was sharp and sinister, sending me into instant fear. I was shaking as he crept closer and closer to me. His hands guided its self up my leg, his eyes gazing at me with a glint of fire in those eerie yellow orbs._

_I snapped my legs together and threw my head back at his arctic touch._

"_S-stop it..!"_

"_Why?" He questioned as I felt his second hand slide up my leg. _

"_Because I said so!" I tried to scream but it came out as a pathetic squeak. "Please!"_

_He shook his head and threw either of his legs over me. He released my legs and pressed his hands on either side of my head. He leaned in lower and surrounded my lips with his. I felt a rush of adrenaline and a mixture of shock. So badly did I want to pull him closer, taste him more. Yet, at the same time I wanted to push him off me and run._

_Roxas' hands dragged down my body and I shook angrily._

"_Stop it! What's wrong with you?!"_

_A malevolent smile graced his lips and he dropped his head on my chest. I watched with curiosity and fear as his head rose and dropped with my chest. _

"_So this is your heartbeat…" He muttered. I wasn't sure if he was just observing it and muttering to himself or if he was asking me a question. For safety, I remained quiet. _

"_It's so irregular," he said in a whisper. "…So unique." His palms rested on my breasts and I winced. His eyes perched up at me questioningly as he noticed my reaction but the innocence of him soon disappeared and he brushed his fingers against my chest continuously. _

_A moan escaped my lips and Roxas mouth came to my neck. He lingered by it as he pressed kisses against my throat. _

"_S-stop it…" I groaned. "P-please! You're m-making me f-f-feel… Weird."_

_His hands slid down between my legs and I gasped for air. _

"_Roxas!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks. "Stop it! This is… This is rape! Stop!"_

_He licked my neck, hungrily and groped my inner thigh and breast. _

"_P-please," I begging as I cried hysterically. "Please… I beg you; stop." He pulled himself away from my neck and glared into my eyes._

"_Do you really think I'm going to stop Destiny? Do you really think I'll give up this chance?" He chuckled darkly. "You gave me this right, you let me take you. I've been holding back for too long and when I want you I want you so let me have." His hand rushed between my legs and his other to the bust of my dress, trying to tear it off._

"_Stop it!" I cried. "Somebody help me! Amethyst!" _

_---  
_

After I'd showered the next morning I reviewed some of the work from my classes. I tried to focus on my work but my mind kept creeping back on to thoughts of Roxas. I shook my head and sighed. I didn't care if he was mad at me. I just wanted to know if he was going to be okay. What's more is I wanted to know what was with that dream? Was it a sign? Would Roxas have raped me in reality?

"Hey Des," Sora walked out of the bathroom in a baby blue tattoo style winged cross sprint t-shirt and denim jeans. "Wild party last night."

"I wouldn't know," I smirked. "What I do know is you didn't come back last night. What happened to you Sora?"

She faced the floor and smiled as if to be embarrassed. "Well Riku and I spent some time together…"

"I knew it!" I exclaimed as I jumped off my bed. "I knew you liked Riku!"

She gasped and shook her head, "Hell no! That's just… No! Riku and I are like brother and brother!" She smiled as she fisted her chest.

"Wouldn't that be brother _and sister_?"

"Brother and sis—?" She glanced down at her body and then wheezed. "Oh yeah…!" She laughed. "I can't believe I forgot!"

I cocked an eyebrow, "Forgot what?"

She shook her head and took a seat on the ground, "Uh… Never mind, I'll tell you later but right now you might wanna go and open the door, Kairi's coming."

"Um, yeah," I muttered. As I walked to the door I watched Sora from the corner of my eye. She bowed her head to the ground and sighed. I wasn't so sure but something made me feel like Sora was the type of person who would want to make an extreme change; this change being some sort of gender change. It's just how depressed she looked that made me feel as if something was wrong with her and her sex. I mean, it was very rare that anybody forgot what sex they were.

I opened the door to Kairi who grinned wildly as she held a number of clothing items in her hand.

"Wha—?"

She pushed right past me, to my bed, set down the clothes and then took a seat.

"Before I tell you why I'm here, let me tell you how I got here."

I was about to close the entrance door when Selphie came rushing in wearing a bright yellow sundress and sandals.

"Am I too late?"

"Nope, just on time," Kairi exclaimed.

"Great!" Selphie skipped pass me and took a seat beside Kairi.

"Oh sure," I muttered rolling my eyes. "Why don't you come in guys? Have a seat on my bed where I was studying and hoping to not fail at life."

Kairi rolled her eyes teasingly while Selphie giggled. I groaned, shut the door and slumped down beside Sora.

"Anyway!" Kairi continued. "Today I planned on doing some shopping with Selphie, you guys and Namine. But when I went to tell Namine she wasn't in her room. So I went to go see if Riku and Roxas knew where she was. So in this amazingly ensemble outfit—" This _amazing_ outfit was brush stroke print with neon detail, scoop neckline, loose sleeves and hemline top, long white tang-top, black leggings, and pink strapping sandals. To put it simple, Kairi looked great, as usual. "—I waltzed around, went to their room and to my shock Roxas was the only one there."

"It _is_ his room too," Sora leered.

"Kairi wouldn't have noticed since she's always so busy tangled up on Riku," I chuckled darkly and Sora joined in with my snicker.

The red head shot us both a glare and we silenced.

"The point is, Roxas was there and surprisingly he was changing."

"What's so surprising about that?" I questioned. "Everybody changes clothes, out of all people I figured you would know that Kai-Kai."

"No Destiny," Selphie chimed in. "This is odd behavior for him."

"How so?"

"Relax days are when Roxas normally stays in and keeps to himself. He only goes out unless he's forced to," Sora informed me.

"Maybe Riku's forcing him to go somewhere."

"Nah, Riku wouldn't do that unless Kairi forced him too or maybe me," Sora mumbled. "Namine never forces so this is weird."

"It gets weirder," Kairi beamed. "I asked him if he'd seen Namine and he said she went hunting."

I sighed, remembering yesterday's events and how Namine had put up that excuse.

"Alone?" Sora questioned. "She normally doesn't do that sort of thing."

"Maybe it was getting to her," Selphie suggested. I frowned; even Selphie knew about all this hunting junk? Why the hell did I have to be the odd one out? Nobody ever told me anything. Stupid vampires and their complicated ways.

"That's what I figured," Kairi nodded. "So I told him about my plan and begged him to come along but he said he couldn't. He had something very important to do today."

"Important?" I repeated.

She bobbed her head up and down. "He told me to have a good time though and I said I will as long as he tells Riku to come along. But as I was leaving he said 'Who exactly is going along with you?' Obviously, I was curious why he cared so I questioned him about that. 'Selphie, Sora, maybe Riku, Destiny; you know, the usual people.' Then he gets this look on his face, you know, the one where you look like you're blushing?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, he's been getting those a lot."

"Yeah, so I asked him why he asked that and then he says 'Destiny can't make it. She's going out today.' Then I'm asking, 'You can read her mind?'"

"He can't," I cut in. "I'm brain-dead to him."

"That's what I thought!" Kairi cried. "Anyway, he presses a finger to his bottom lip and starts smiling to himself and by then my curiosity levels are like this high!" She lifted her hand and held it way above her head. "All he says is 'No. She's coming with me.'"

I blushed and threw my head into my lap. I snuck a finger onto my mouth and grinned. Roxas kissed me yesterday. He wants me to be with him today. I'm probably going to be with him forever.

I took a couple deep breaths to help regain my composure and then sat up straight, frowning.

"Odd."

"Oh don't talk like that!" Kairi kicked me lightly on my leg. "What is with all this? What happened yesterday?"

"Well…!" I could feel my face growing hot. "You forced me to go to that dance, remember?"

She kicked me once again but with more force. I rubbed my leg and groaned.

"We talked, happy?"

"Be serious Destiny!" Selphie strived for the truth.

I let out a breath, "We talked about hanging out today and decided we'd go find Namine together."

"Really?" Sora sounded surprised. I was thankful for her need not to want to see the future.

I nodded, "Yeah, I like Namine. I want to help Roxas find the girl of his dreams and all." My heart was racing as these lies spat out of my mouth like air.

"Then what was with your reactions?" Kairi leaned in, suspecting something to be up.

"Roxas is weird," I shrugged, "I'm just disappointed that he would make it sound like something serious. Now," I jumped up and picked up the clothes Kairi had left for me on my bed. "Since I propose these are mine I'll go put them on and see you guys soon."

My leg was shaking the entire time I walked to the bathroom.

---

I was really wishing I hadn't put on the get-up Kairi had dragged in for me. It's wasn't bad, it was just... Odd. The shirt was fine; a white very long sleeves with a wide upturned collar – I mean literally it covered my chin –, and two black stripes across the front with four black pairs of buttons between them. What bothered me was the shirt only reached beneath my chest. That's why beneath it was a black banded bottom with a matching belt. The real problem was I felt like it should have stretched way past my knees instead of resting at my thighs. Although, I had thrown on a pair of short under so I supposed I'd be all right for whatever activity Roxas and I would be engaging in.

"I really appreciate all this Kairi but—"

"Don't worry Des," she grinned. "You can keep it."

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "Thank you but I mean, these aren't clothes that are good for searching. All though their nice—"

"I said you could have them," she patted the top of my head and clipped my hair up. "And yeah, I figure you can choose your shoes." She muttered as she shoved a bunch of bobby pins in my untamed mane.

"Thank you Kairi," I smiled.

She returned the gesture and then slapped her hands against her hips, "There!"

Sora poked at my head once and Kairi swatted her away.

"It's so… Stiff," the brunette muttered.

"Not stiff enough," Kairi grumbled. "Now where's the—"

"Hair spray!" Selphie cheered as she held up a can. With fire in her eyes she presumed to wave it around, spraying out all it contained.

I coughed and grabbed the cylinder from her, "Its fine! Besides, hair spray's bad for the environment."

As I placed the can down I heard Selphie grumble, "You're going to live forever so why do you care?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "You know mortals are important too, maybe even more important than _im_mortals."

"Why would you say that?" Sora asked, curious.

"Yeah, I mean all they do is live and die," Selphie stated. "Sounds pretty useless to me."

"At least they can die…" I sighed.

"You want to die?" Kairi asked, concerned.

"No, it's not that," I leered. "It's just, forever is a long time and—"

A knocking came to the door and Sora rushed to get it. When she opened it, all our jaws dropped.

Roxas stood at the doorway in a long sleeved black shirt, short sleeved small checkered jacket, black pants with a studded silver belt, black and red sneakers, and his usual rings. I closed my mouth and straightened myself. I grabbed my wallet and phone and rushed to Roxas' side. I wrapped my arms around his and stared up at him fervently.

"Ready?" He asked me with a teasing smile.

I nodded, "Where will we be going, Roxas?"

He shrugged, "I haven't really decided, I thought we could both choose."

"But I don't care where."

"Yeah, anywhere is good as long as we're together, right?"

I nodded and turned back to Kairi, Sora, and Selphie.

"Have a great time shopping guys."

Kairi and Sora gawked while Selphie blushed. I grinned once more and walked down the hall, guided by Roxas.

"You know we're going to have to explain all this to them eventually," he said as he slipped his hand into mine.

"I think they'll figure it out eventually," I told him as we walked. "I'm just worried about you though."

"Why is that?" He questioned while his eyebrow rose.

"Think about it," I groaned. "You have to be with someone who still bleeds and is on their first life."

"I'll control myself," Roxas assured me but still, I felt unsure. Besides, that weird dream I'd had had put me on a slight edge. I considered telling Roxas of it but at a moment as blissful as this I shrugged it off and decided either it wasn't important enough to tell or I'd tell him later.

"I know you will," I sighed. "But I can't lie; I wish there was a way for me to make this easier for you."

"You know you shouldn't have to do anything but be yourself with me," he nodded off to himself. "All I want is Destiny."

"Heh," I chortled, nervously. "I'm not even sure I can give you that."

"We can ask Sora, she'd know."

I laughed, "Don't you like surprises?"

He shrugged, "I like you more."

Blushing, I turned my head around and allowed my eyes to wander. Several faces gasped at the sight of Roxas and my interlaced fingers. Maybe we'd started this too soon? Could I honestly deal with this attention in my feebly attempt to be with Roxas for all eternity? I wondered what they were whispering to one another what thoughts were going through their minds. At the same time I didn't want to know anything about how they felt right now. I wanted to leave the school as fast as possible and run away with my Roxas.

"Jealousy is a disgusting emotion," Roxas pulled me closer. "You'd think that immortals would be emotionless or something. Oh well, what do they know?"

Roxas continued to guide me out but I could only look past my shoulder and feel my heart sink. I was just giving him a hard time. I was so selfish!

I stopped him and pulled his face close to mine.

"I'm really sorry Roxas," I managed to choke out.

He cupped my chin and kissed my lips gently once. I heard gasps and wheezes, people choking for air.

He pulled away and smirked. Casually, he threw his arm around me and dragged me outside.

"You're probably going to hell now," I guffawed.

"That sucks then."

"Why?"

"You won't be there," he muttered with a sly grin.

I blushed, "What makes you think that?"

"Angels don't go to hell," he rolled his eyes playfully at the obvious.

"I'm not an angel," I poked him gently in the side. "If anybody's going to heaven it'll be you."

"Because that's where murderers go?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Well if immortals get a heaven and hell then yes, I'd like to think so," I beamed.

Roxas laughed and I grinned. I loved his laughter, it was so fulfilling.

"So I have a confession to make…"

My eyebrow cocked, "A confession?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "We aren't driving."

"So we're walking then?"

"Not exactly," he murmured, brushing my bangs from my face.

"Then what?"

"It's a 2009 Special Edition Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14," his grin widened. "It's one of my favourite things in the world; you not included in this list."

"So now I'm a thing?" I smirked. "Wow, thanks."

He smiled sarcastically, "You figured you were something more?"

Rolling my eyes playfully I asked, "So what is this 'Ninja' thing?"

"You'll see," he grabbed my arm and dragged me further into the parking lot of our school. We passed by all sort of vehicles of transportation but only stopped once we reached a motorcycle with the colors of metallic diablo black and blood red. I saw the two bloody red basic full face helmets laid against it.

"T-t-t-t-t-this...!?"

He waltzed over to the bike and pulled off the helmets. He slide one over his head and lifted the tinted glass.

"Do you want to take this to one of the nearby malls?"

"Uh… S-sure!" I squeaked. I sauntered over to the bike and took a helmet from Roxas.

"But then again…" he lifted his headgear so that it sat perched up on the top of his head and I could see his full beautiful face yet again. His eyes snuck down to my bare legs and quickly back to my face. "Maybe we should take a car."

I stepped in closer to him, set down my helmet, and pressed my chest against his and my palms against his shoulders.

"Come on, _please_ Roxy," I pouted. "And it's not like I'm stupid enough not to wear shorts under."

"Still," he took my hands and grinned. "I want you to be safe and maybe I'm just putting you in danger by doing this."

"But I'm immortal!" I whined.

"You're _half_ immortal, first life," he teased.

Suddenly his eyes lowered, "If anything were to happen to you…" He shook his head and stared down at the ground, paralyzed with a tortured look on his face because of whatever was going through his mind.

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed his lips once gently. There was more I wanted to do but right now wasn't the time. His eyes broadened but the innocence of his confusion managed to sneak out.

"I'm not going anywhere and nothing bad will happen as long as you're with me. Please Roxas don't doubt that. I mean when you do I feel like you're doubting how I feel about you."

"I'd never doubt it," he answered sincerely.

"Let me prove it," I mumbled quietly. I perched up on my toes and guided his lips to my neck, "Bite me."

I felt him stiffen and it worried me. How come he just couldn't do it? This is what would be best for the two of us after all. Then his breath tickled my neck and I tilted my head back. Was this it? I truly did hope so. His cold lips touched the skin of my throat and I sighed from possible lust and annoyance. He kissed my neck a multiple of times but each time I only felt worse and worse; like I was betraying him by still being on my first life and in that, not being a vampire.

He pulled himself away from me and patted the top of my head, "Never going to happen."

"But Rox_as_…!"I complained.

Tucking his helmet back over his face, he scrambled onto the bike and reached for the handlebars. As he did he set his shoes on the low-set foot pegs and leaned into his bike. I have no idea why but he looked so perfect to me like that. I bit my lip and pressed my fingers together. Sighing, I clambered onto the bike, threw on the helmet and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I swear if we fall I will cry so bad you'll be disgusted."

He shrugged and the roar of the engine was sounded and I only clutched on closer to Roxas. I felt us zoom off out of the parking lot and into the roads of London. This was such an Adrenaline rush. I mean I'd gone fast but this was crazy! Was this how Roxas felt all the time, this feeling of something pumping through your veins, sending your mind on a separate trip from your body? Nothing could hold us back, and obviously I didn't want it too.

I don't know why but in this rush, I felt a wave of lust and ran my fingers along Roxas' slightly built stomach. I liked how he was, not too muscular but not too thin; and his cold sensational skin! It drove me into insanity. But then again, what about my boyfriend didn't?

I blushed, "Boyfriend." How many times had I ever begged for this and now just saying it made my stomach turn. I couldn't help it! I think I was happy and slightly shocked still. I still couldn't get over it. I couldn't believe that in this time, I'd gotten to be with somebody I'd put so much emotion into. I mean, Christmas was coming up and I already had my present; not saying Roxas was an item or anything. It just felt so good to finally be where I wanted to be. He and I could finally be happy together, just like how we wanted. Who knows; maybe I'd let him meet my parents this holiday season.

My stomach churned; my parents. My mother, I believed she'd be happy for me; all she wanted was my happiness. But my father, I couldn't help but feel curiosity towards his reaction when he'd see for the first time the person I'd throw all my heart and soul into. What would he do? What would he say? Oh and the trouble he would bring towards the person I cared about! How could I even think about putting Roxas through all that? Meeting parents would definitely be out of the question, I could not put him through all that crap.

My mind turned; what if I met _his_ parents? I'd never known a vampire or really ever wanted to since I'd recently heard about this world. All I knew was what awful things me father told me about them. My mother had always been one to change the subject when vampires had crossed my mind. I never did ask her why; I just always assumed it was something she didn't know much about so instead of spreading lies like my father had she just avoided the entire subject in total. As for my siblings, they just agreed with my dad or were like my mom and shrugged it off. I guess I would have been the same if I hadn't poured my heart and soul into a vampire. But since I had, it was time for me to smarten up and be the idle girl for Roxas so I could prove to his family that even though I didn't deserve him, I would try my best and be good for him. I loved him and I just wanted to be the best I could for him.

We slowed down and I tilted my head to the side. A BMW M6 black convertible rested on that side. I recognized the license plate but I couldn't remember who owned that car. My eyes transferred to the driver of the vehicle. Short blood red hair automatically had me remembering who the driver was.

"T-T-Tabany?!"

The sunglasses wearing women turned her head in my direction. She lowered her black shades reveling her spring green eyes.

"Destiny?"

I threw my face forward and squeezed on closer to Roxas. If Tabany knew about this I'd be dead; deader than dead!

"Put it in drive! Put it in drive!" I shouted as I held on closer to Roxas. He did need an explanation, once the light switched we were driving at an unstoppable rate. I turned my head back and saw Tabany chasing after us with a frown on her thin red lips. I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead and my breaths shorten; damn this helmet.

What was Tabany even doing in London? Last I heard of her she was killing unstable demons in Japan. Why had she come back? Was there another attack rising in England? Oh God, I hoped not. I'd have to protect Roxas first of all, but what about my family? Maybe I was over reacting; besides, I hadn't heard of any attacks. And if there was one the school would notify the students, right? _Right_?!

Roxas turned hastily into a packed parking lot. I could hear the tires of the motorcycle screech against the ground. When we finally came to a stop he turned himself over fully with no effort, yanked off his helmet faster than he should have and perched mine on top of my head.

"Are you all right?" He asked as he grabbed my shoulders. I hated his worried face; his eyes were wide and fearful, his lips were pursed together but straight. He looked so paranoid it scared me.

I pressed my hands against his chest and nodded, "Y-yeah… Look, I'm sorry for ruining our date thing but Tabany—"

"— Is your cousin who has come back from Japan hoping to meet up with some family members and while driving to meet up with Elfa, caught your glance and with curiosity followed us because she couldn't understand why you were on a motorcycle and with a boy too."

"H-how'd you know that?" I asked, bewildered.

"I read her mine," Roxas confessed. "I could tell you were feeling uncomfortable once you said her name."

I nodded and released him, "You're fast, run to the mall and I'll meet you there."

He rolled her eyes, "Like I'd honestly leave you alone with this."

"It's not like you'll be far away," I muttered, staring down at the ground. My eyes shot up at him and innocently I mumbled, "Can I please ride it Roxy?"

He sighed and turned away, "Destiny I can't let you use it, you'll find a way to hurt yourself, trust me. Moreover I—" His head shot forward. "She's coming."

My head sprung back and I could see the convertible entering the lot. I turned back to Roxas and pushed him slightly.

"Get off before she catches us!"

He muttered under his breath and he climbed off, "I won't go far."

"She'll see you if you stay close," my heart was racing and I could feel my hands trembling. "Just go stand there and look pretty!"

He pointed to a number of different switches and stirring and explained how to work the bike. "Got all that?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure."

He growled and kissed my forehead once, "Be careful."

"I always am," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes once again, "I wish." With that he disappeared. He was so fast that's what his running looked like to me, a disappearing act. I felt chills go up my spine; it scared me how fast he could get away. I shook my head and twisted over, catching the glance of a car slide in front of me.

"Tabany!" I waved with a cheerful smile.

She stepped out of her car and waltzed up to me in a long black strapless dress and matching heels.

"Shouldn't you be at school, skipper?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"It's a day for relaxing," I answered.

She sat her glasses on the top of her head, "So you're relaxing with that guy?"

I nodded, "Yes, Tabany."

"Oh? Desy-chii is so cute when she's being respectful but also very intriguing," she raised one of her arched eyebrows. "Tell Tabany what's wrong."

"Nothing," I said a bit too fast.

She crossed her arms and leaned against her car. "I sense something is wrong. Who was that guy?"

"My friend," I lied.

"Liar," she grinned. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

My face heated; damn it, Tabany could read me so well. What was I going to do if she asked to meet him?

"Oh my God!" She shrieked with joy. "He is your boyfriend! Aw, my Desy is finally growing up!"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my own arms.

"Don't be grumpy Desy!" She demanded. I pressed my arms against the bike and sighed.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

I shrugged and tried to keep my cool. If I let anything slip I'd be out of England faster than I could count to three.

"We're fighting right now so I doubt ever."

"Oh, why?"

"Just some stupid stuff," I groaned. "Anyway, I have to get this back to him so I'll be going."

"Wait."

I cringed.

"If you're mad at one another, why would you have come here together?"

"Well," I pressed my finger tips together. "You know guys, he thinks if he buys me something pretty I'll just forget about all this."

She laughed, "Boys are so dumb."

"I second that."

"Well, I'll see you during Christmas break than."

I nodded eagerly, "Yes."

"Make sure what he buys you is pretty expensive, all right Desy-chan?"

"Obviously," I leered. She laughed as she stepped into her car. I waved at her as she drove off and out of the parking lot.

I let out a sigh and pulled my helmet back on my head. I grabbed the handles and tilted them slightly. The bike moved and I grinned. This was just like riding a bicycle! Now, how to go fast. I leaned in forward, took a deep breath, and headed forward.

It felt so good being in control! I was dodging cars and people with total ease; even though my hands were shaking. I glanced up and saw Roxas standing with three girls from afar. I smirked and decided to ambush him.

I sped up and leaned in closer to the bike. I saw nothing coming in my way and with a fierce look on my concealed face and scraped into the front of the mall and hit the sidewalk with a thud.

I knew people were probably staring but I didn't really give a damn. I glanced up and saw Roxas smiling humbly at me. I grinned back and then remembered he couldn't see my face. I would have smacked my own forehead but that just would have made this worse. My eyes almost feel out of their sockets when I recognized the three girls with him. A brunette and two blonds. I hated that brunette; _hated_ her. Angie, Beth and Anna were the only real problem I ever had when I thought I was mortal. I don't know why but they were; especially Angie. That stupid brown eyed brunette and her followers just made me like me demon side. I growled but forced a smile. It wasn't like I'd ever have to be around them anymore, I was immortal now. I was going to live forever so take _that_ Angie Dobson! I laughed darkly from under my protective headwear but soon stopped, realizing how creepy that was.

I wiped off my helmet and rushed to Roxas. He opened his arms, kissed me lightly on the forehead, and then took back the headwear.

"Destiny!?" Angie's usual smooth voice shook as she exclaimed my name.

"Angie," I retorted with a bored expression.

"T-this is your boyfriend?" Her stunned face made me chuckle evilly. Man, I really could be malevolent sometimes.

"Yeah," I beamed.

Roxas shot me a smirk and then waltzed over to his bike to set the headgear down.

"You can't be serious!" Angie gasped. "I mean you look… And he's…!" A cruel smirk came to her lips.

"Plastic Surgery can really work miracles."

I cringed as Beth and Anna laughed at Angie's insult. Mortals could be so annoying and sometimes drove me to the point where I wouldn't mind killing them off. I could feel anger burning inside of me.

"_You would know,"_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Plastic Surgery is useless when it comes to Destiny," Roxas stated as he reached us and took my hand. "You should consider it but Destiny is absolutely stunning and her beauty is natural."

With a bright red face from Roxas' comment, I laughed menacingly at the reactions of the mortals. Their displeasure and shock made me feel really good inside for some unexplainable reason.

"Now if you don't mind," Roxas glared at them, his eyes dark and hateful. "I'd like to go fill up my Beauty with a number of different items." He leaned in close and smirked. "This means I want to buy Destiny a bunch of stuff."

With his pride, he dragged me inside the mall, leaving the girls to stare in disbelief. Inside I could hear the buzzing of the mall and see people of all different types passing by different types of stores.

"That was good," I laughed. "But that ending was such a lie!"

"How?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow. "I have the money so I want to spend it on you."

I blushed, "I don't need anything Roxas."

"For once," he released my hand and placed his on my waist, pulling me closer/ "I want to give you something you _want_, not something you _need_."

"I want _and_ need you," I flashed him a smile. "And I _have_ you so that's enough."

"You need more," he stopped our walking, bent slightly and brushed his lips against mine.

"A lot more," his whispers were bone chilling. He then kissed me serenely and I returned the action. His lips were soft and cold against mine. I loved his sweet taste even though it was hard to focus on with all the murmurs behind us.

Shit.

I pushed him away and licked my lips with a sarcastic smile.

"I thought you didn't like showing public displays of affection?"

"Honestly," He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't but I can't help myself; but that will have to change."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around one of his. "If you change, I change."

"What do mean about changing?" His eyes shifted as we walked through out the buzzing mall. I could tell he was acting defensive and rather protective of me. It was supposed to be the other way around but Roxas never gave me the chance to take care of him. "This better not be the change that we were talking about earlier."

"All I'm saying is you aren't the only vampire I know," I said with a sly grin.

A twitch came to his eyes but I only kept my smile. I really didn't want to bring it up again but it couldn't be helped, I needed to become a cold one.

"I wouldn't let them," he growled. "I don't care how hard they try."

"How come you won't even let somebody else turn me into one of you?" I groaned. "At least end my first life so I won't age."

"No," he was stern but I at least needed something that sounded like a "yes" from him. "Your first life should be handled with time and care; it's something precious."

"Being with you is something precious," I insisted.

He heaved a sigh, "If you die Destiny, you may not remember your family or your friends or—"

"—Or you," I cut in. My eyes lowered but quickly rose, glistening with passion. "Still, I don't want to be here like this."

"You'll die eventually Destiny," Roxas mumbled quietly. "Please, don't let that time come now; not when you and I have finally figured each other out, not now when we can talk about everything."

I stared up at him with wonder. His face was pained and thoughtful; I'd hurt him again. His eyes moved; his perfect profile scared me. From what were his normally bright blue eyes slowly faded into an empty black.

I let go of his arm and clasped my hands together.

"I keep hurting you, Roxas," I smiled faintly. "Maybe I should just stay away. After all, we're from two different worlds in a way."

"I wanna show you something," he breathed.

I nodded and together we continued to walk in the mall. I wasn't so sure where we were going but I did notice that it was fairly far and low. We continued walking in silence until we came to a huge store. From the glass windows I could see millions of instruments laid out inside but nobody was there monitoring them. I looked at the door to see it had been locked off by a huge silver lock. I turned to Roxas, wondering why exactly he'd brought me here.

"This is _Musique_," Roxas informed me. "My uncle owns this place; break into it."

I wheezed, "What?"

"Use darkness," Roxas smiled eagerly. "I want to see your power."

"Power…?" I muttered. I shook my head, "It's just a couple hexes, nothing extreme."

"Still," he urged. "I want to see."

I sighed, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Make a barrier first," the blond requested. "That way no mortal will get hurt."

I nodded, "You might want to step back."

He rolled his eyes, "Destiny I doubt _I'll_ get hurt."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself." I raised my arms above my head and yawned; I wasn't a fan of making barriers. I outstretched my fingers and bent slightly. Clear pieces with smears of black swirling inside them fell from the ceiling down like puzzles; quickly attaching to other pieces to form a large half circled dome.

"I gotta break in, right?" I questioned. When Roxas didn't answer me straight away turned around only to see him back standing right behind me. I snorted and repeated myself.

"I gotta break in, _right_?"

He turned to me, confused but nodded.

I smirked and leaped back, my feet landing firmly against a wall behind us. Roxas whirled around and backed away slowly. I grinned wildly and clasped my hands together in front of my mouth. I blew into my palms and opened them slightly. Black swirls of air fell through, hovering above Roxas and me.

"Come on!" I groaned. "Get out here and open it up! But nicely this time!"

One by one, squirming gathering of darkness made into bodies made their way towards to the door. The Neoshadows dropped to pure black puddles and reappeared on the other side. I smirked as I watched them crack open the lock.

"Enough," I held out my palm and watched as all the darkness was sucked in by the powerful force in my hand. When all traces of magic were gone, I dropped my hand to my side and skipped over to Roxas.

"Let's go in."

Roxas blinked a multiply of times before shaking his head and then opening on the doors.

I grinned and then waltzed inside. The place was very organized and brought a straight home-y sense to it.

"It's really nice in here," I muttered as I stared at all the instruments.

Roxas gestured for me to go sit with him beside a grand, shiny black piano. I walked over and took a seat beside him on the stool.

"This is probably like home to you," I smiled at him. "What with all your musical abilities."

He sniggered, "Pick; piano or violin?"

I pressed a finger to my bottom lip, "Um… Violin…?"

"Ah, excellent choice madam," he said in a French accent with a foolish grin.

I grinned as he waltzed over to grab the stringed instrument. "Why do you even want to know which one I prefer?"

He sauntered over to me with a dark brown violin in tow, "Because, I want to know which you'd like to hear your song on."

"My song?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow. I never remembered hearing anything about a song made out just for me.

He sat down and leaned against the wall behind us. "I wrote this right after I just met you."

I took a seat down beside him and hugged my knees, "Why so soon?"

"I wasn't sure," he confessed. "But I was so frustrated and angry and then it just all came out. Later, I'd go back and change the notes, as if I was changing my feelings for you. Now we're at the final place of everything and I feel like it's time I play my feelings for you."

He lifted the instrument and held it gently between his shoulder and head which rested on it. He brought the bow against it and at the very first note; I was ambushed with a triumphal tale. He played a low sounding rhythm, as if to be describing his hatred for me in the beginning. In the past I would have cried but now I felt intrigued and astonished. The deep tempo flowed harmoniously about as it faded into a fast pace beat. It was more eerie compared the low sounding from before. I guess this described the time we had been friends; a more confusing piece of our relationship. The beat slowed but played with higher sounding notes. I took this as the time of our mission, where my confession had come in. Roxas' straight lips broke into a bit of the smile which conformed my guess. His bow came to a halt and then quietly eased into the most miraculous sound my un-deserving ears had ever heard. The notes were high, beautiful and sensitive to any wrongful noise. I clasped my hands over my mouth and fought back the urge to cry. This had to be the point at where he told me he loved me; this just had to be the electric chapter of our lives! Without using words, Roxas had described that first kiss between us perfectly to me. The harmonious sounds quenched any sense of doubt I ever had about us, it was so unreal to me how he'd gotten our feelings down so well. To much displeasure, the melodious sound trailed off slight and then was finally ended with one last sweet sounding note.

Roxas set the violin down beside him and crossed his legs, turning over to me.

"You look horrified," he muttered, paranoid. "Was it that bad?"

I shook my head slowly, "I loved it."

"Then why do you look like you want to cry?"

"Because it was so… Elegant and mysterious and so different— Roxas, you just made my soul cry."

"I-I'm sorry," he clenched his fists. "Damn it, I never meant to hurt you."

I rolled my watery eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I parted my lips slightly and pressed them against his. My eyes shut and my hands managed to caress his face without my consent. Surprisingly, Roxas didn't object to my wild behavior and even lowered us slowly until I could feel my entire back lying down on the cold floor. I think, no matter how much we tried, we both needed this often. Roxas would say he'd stop but I could tell by the way he acted right now that he needed this just as much as I did. It wasn't an obsession but a necessitate; we had to hold one another once every day just to be sure we weren't dreaming and this was truly real.

Roxas unclipped my hair and dug his hands into my mane, twirling his fingers in it. I arched my back slightly as I felt ice cold tongue tickle the roof of my mouth. Complete lust had come over me when I tore off his jacket and opened my mouth for a breather. Roxas wouldn't allow me to pull my face away from his for one second and brought a hand to my chin as he waited from me to catch my breath. I was still breathing heavy when I slammed my lips against his once more. I couldn't think straight when we were this close and intimate, I could only rely on my body and his. I could tell he was only following his now that he had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other in my hair. He broke our kiss and lodged plenty of kisses against my collarbone and neck. I threw my hands behind my head as he took off my shirt, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. I smirked as he gazed at me and yanked him forward. Both his hands moved up and down my waist.

"Like an hour-glass," he whispered against my mouth. "Feels like an hour glass."

"The time won't be running out," I muttered and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He rubbed my inner thighs gently but I shot my head to my side. My body was so hot and bothered that when he slipped kiss on to my thigh I didn't mind. My hands ran up his stomach, beneath his shirt and my back arched even more. His mouth opened about I pushed mine against his lips. I was almost completely out of control. I grabbing him closer, begging for more. Any second now I was going to go totally against my parents wishes and give the middle finger to abstinence.

Roxas suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"Don't stop," I moaned as I pulled his head close to my chest.

He took my hands and laid them against the side of my head. "We can't keep this up."

I lost my fingers in his spiky blond hair as I stared up at him, "Why?"

"Because it's dangerous," he said with an obvious tone.

"Is it really?" I questioned, only dropping one of my legs to the ground. "Or are you just afraid?"

He pursed his lips and muttered quietly, "Both."

I chuckled, "I thought so. It's okay though, I'm afraid too."

"You should be," he mumbled.

"It has nothing to do with what you are, selfish," I leered, he grinned back.

"Then what is it, first life?"  
"I want to be sure I'm good enough for you," I poked his chest and stared down at our intertwined bodies. I could only imagine what my parents would say if they saw this.

"As surprising as it is, I'm still pure Roxas."

"It's not surprising, and I am too," he said as he tilted my head upwards. "Let's not worry about that now though."

"It is kind of embarrassing, isn't it?" I cracked up along with Roxas.

"Hey, better having the talk with you than with my parents," he guffawed.

"Ha! Tell me about it!" I through my head back and giggled. "Every time my mom tries to bring it up and I end up running away!"

He smirked, "Well that's what school's for."

I nodded, "So, uh, I think we should put our clothes on."

"Oh, uh, right," he stood up on his knees and held out a hand to me. I took it but only stayed down on all fours. I was feeling mischievous when I grabbed his hips, lifted his shirt and planted kiss on his built stomach.

"D-destiny," he groaned and through his hands over his face.

Smirking, I started to try and undo his belt buckle.

"Destiny!" Roxas exclaimed.

I laughed, jumped to my feet and ran.

"Oh you fail! Trying to out run a vampire…" Roxas stood, grabbed his jacket, my shirt and then ran after me. Without even trying he grabbed me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

I embraced him, "That song you wrote was really beautiful."

"You were my inspiration," he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

Roxas leaned in close to me and I stared up at him. His eyes almost closed when they sprang open.

"Shit!"

He pushed himself off me, threw me my shirt and rushed to put on his.

"Get dressed," he commanded. Although I was confused, I rushed to get my clothes on. Roxas dragged me to the door and handed me my clip.

"What's going on?" I questioned him.

"They're coming," he groaned. He took my face and kissed me with a fiery feeling. He pulled himself away and smirked.

"Sorry," he sneered. "Just had to get one more taste."

I licked my lips and smiled happily to myself. Well, I smiled until I saw the face of Kairi, Sora, Selphie, and Riku.

"How'd they find us?" I pouted.

"I had a feeling Kairi had something up her sleeve," Roxas groaned. He took my hand and dragged me out of the store.

"Hi guys," Selphie grinned. I smiled, annoyed and snapped towards the doors. The large lock that had once been reappeared and I let out a sigh of relief.

"You've got some lip-gloss on your mouth Roxas," Riku laughed.

Sora leaned in and laughed, "Ha, you do!"

I blushed but chuckled quietly. Roxas turned towards me and frowned.

"Ha, it's not like I put it there," I lied. He leered and wiped his mouth.

"How _did_ it get on there?" Kairi asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"He fell on some lip-gloss," I exclaimed.

"Destiny smeared it there out of curiosity," Roxas spat out at the same time. We glanced at one another and then turned away, smiling to ourselves.

I touched my lips and caught him lick his from the corner of my eye.

"What's going on?" Selphie questioned.

"Especially with your hair, Destiny!" She rushed over to me and grabbed the clip. She shoved her fingers in it then stopped. She leaned in close to my bangs and took a whiff.

"You smell like… Roxas."

I cowered back and laughed nervously, "Ha, don't be stupid Kairi."

She then speared by Roxas' side and smelled him.

"And you smell like Destiny!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "We have to go now!"

Kairi was in front of us faster then I realized.

"What did you do Roxas?"

"N-nothing," his hand slid down into my palm and I could tell he was nervous.

"Don't like Roxy," Sora smirked. "Tell her what's going on."

"There's nothing going on," Roxas growled.

"Seems like there is," Selphie mumbled.

"What is it Destiny?" Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't ask her!" Roxas exclaimed. "Look, we—"

"—we killed a mortal!" I cried. The vamps froze and I grabbed Roxas and dashed away. My eyes were shut the entire time we ran and I couldn't really even think. Roxas would scowl me for lying but I had to keep this a secret as long as possible. Moreover, this is what he'd get for stopping our almost love making so soon. A small piece of me really wanted Sora, Kairi, Riku and Selphie to catch us in the act, tangled up together and lustful.

I slowed in my running and let out a quiet but dark laugh at the expressions that would be on their faces.

"You okay Destiny?" Roxas circled me, a hand always on my body, and examined me.

I nodded and grabbed his shoulders when he was in front of me.

"We didn't come here to make out and get ambushed. We came to window shop!"

"Window shop?" Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and I grabbed his arm. "Who's window shopping?"

"If you buy me something, I'll buy you something," I smirked.

"We'll just see about that."

So we shopped.

Well, I chose things for Roxas and he paid for them against my will. We hadn't bought many things so we didn't look spoiled in any sense. We just walked around, hand in hand, holding bags, grinning and talking.

Now we sat by a circular table with a slice of pizza, a drink, and Roxas' scornful face.

"Come on…" I urged, bringing the slice closer to his mouth.

"I don't wanna," I murmured, his face disgusted.

"Come on… I know you wanna try just a little bit."

"It's gonna taste like dirt," he whined.

"How can it taste like dirt?" I questioned. "Don't you want to feel the hot, fresh cheese against your tongue?"

"Hot? Fresh?" He smiled, cockily. "Why does it sound like you're just describing yourself? Gosh, selfish kids these days."

I rolled my eyes humorously, "Just take a damn bite, Bloodsucker."

He stuck out his tongue and with a frown took a small bite of the slice. He chewed it vigorously and swallowed with a sour look.

"Did it really taste like dirt?"

He nodded and took a strand of my hair. He twirled it in his fingers just how he had before while he watched me eat.

"I think you have a hair fetish," I said as I took a sip of my coke.

He slammed his chin on the table and watched the piece of hair dance between his finger tips.

"I'm examining your hair," he lied.

"And what's your conclusion?"

"So far," he propped his elbow on the table and laid his head in his hand. "I've discovered it's very black."

"Oh like that wasn't obvious," I poked his nose and he smiled. I rested my head in my palm and smiled. I really did like how everything was going between us and I planned to let it stay this way. Maybe one day I'd tell him that about my dream, and being a demon.

"Are you happy Roxas?"

He glanced at me, confused but then he flashed me a smile that broke any inch of ice I'd ever had on me soul.

"Yeah… I'm happy."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**YES, I DID "borrow" this title of the chapter from the song "Love, Sex, and Magic" by Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake. :D But obviously, it's their song, not mine.  
Also, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Michelle for she thinks this story lacks intimate scenes... Which it DOESN'T.  
Anyway, please read and review : D**


	17. Mystification

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: I'm gonna make this quick, Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar are property of KaoriZutto. Got it? Good. **

**:...:...:**

"_And what's your conclusion?"_

"_So far," he propped his elbow on the table and laid his head in his hand. "I've discovered it's very black."_

"_Oh like that wasn't obvious," I poked his nose and he smiled. I rested my head in my palm and smiled. I really did like how everything was going between us and I planned to let it stay this way. Maybe one day I'd tell him that about my dream, and being a demon._

"_Are you happy Roxas?"_

_He glanced at me, confused but then he flashed me a smile that broke any inch of ice I'd ever had on me soul._

"_Yeah… I'm happy."_

**:...:...:**

Chapter 17

Mystification

When we caught up with the others, Kairi had agreed to take all our stuff so we wouldn't have to carry it around. Nobody had said anything about my lie and acted as if nothing had ever happened. Although, Roxas had sensed hostility and decided that we leave then. The ride home had been quiet and I spent most of the time just admiring the scenery. Now we were back at school and I was leaning against the door frame of Roxas and Riku's room while he leaned on the other side, smiling sinisterly.

"So are you going to admit I'm right?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"But you wouldn't know; you're sleeping while you do it!"

"But when I wake up I can probably feel something," I argued.

"Face it, first life," He crossed his arms, pleased. "You drool when you sleep."

I pushed myself off my side of the door frame and onto Roxas. With my eyes lowered and lips in a smirk, I took the collar of his shirt.

"We could always go inside and find out."

He pushed me away slightly and shook his head, "There seriously isn't anything interesting inside."

I sighed, "Can I please see what's inside?"

He groaned and opened the door, "You've seen it already."

I peeked inside and grinned; the room was just like mine and Sora's but slightly messier and with more pictures around. From the looks of it, both Roxas and Riku were close with their families and friends not only in Fate but from other places too.

Roxas closed the door and took me to his bed. He sat first and then set me on his lap.

"Happy?"

I shut my knees together and pondered. Something could have made this better, but what? That's when it came to me. I jumped off him and ran into his pile of clothes.

"Are these clean?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered, confused by my actions.

"Good," I dropped to my knees and shuffled through the pile. I pulled out a pair of large black shorts and grinned. I stood up and turned towards my boyfriend.

"Can I put this on?"

He nodded slowly.

"Okay," I smiled. "You go change too."

"But why?" He stood up and placed a hand on his hip.

"'Cause I said so," I beamed. I rushed into his bathroom and closed the door. Surprisingly, this room was much cleaner. I slipped off my shoes, shirt, shorts, and dress. I tugged on Roxas shorts and leaned into his mirror. I hadn't seen it but there were pictures all long he and Riku's mirror. I was a little bit jealous to see that he had taken pictures with everyone in them but me. But then again, I didn't like photos. Although, I wanted to have photographic memories with him. I nodded at my decision to start making more memories and threw on my white shirt. I fussed with my hair in the mirror and shrugged, like I honestly cared about what I looked like right now. I slipped into my shoes and skipped out of the room, my clothes in hand and glanced up.

My jaw dropped.

Roxas still hadn't fully dressed himself and now he stood before me half naked with only checkered black and red pants on. His skin was so white it was almost blinding and although he was about to put on a red shirt, I felt the need to turn over, crouch down, and face the corner.

"S-sorry you had to see that," Roxas muttered.

"It's okay," I squeaked. "You done now?"

"Yeah, you can turn around."

I took a deep breath and turned over to him. He avoided my glance but I could see he was fully dressed. I threw my clothes on the floor and rushed up to him and smiled with my cheeks red.

"Don't act so ashamed," I hit him lightly in the shoulder. "Let's forget about that and move on."

He nodded, "So what do you want to do?"

I wandered to one of the desks and found a silver camera. I picked it up and faced him, "I want to be on Roxas' mirror too."

Roxas walked up to me and took the camera. Quickly, he pressed a button to turn it on and then faster then I could decipher, a flash blinded me. I stepped back, bumping into the desk and rubbed my eyes.

"Wait! I-I wasn't ready! Delete it!"

"You look so stunned," he chuckled darkly.

I grabbed the camera and snorted. "You look so stunn_ing_ all the time so let me actually get ready before you ambush me."

He chortled and took a seat on his bed. I jumped on top of him and pressed some buttons on the camera, turning off the flash. I held it at an arms length above our heads and smiled slightly.

"Say 'I'm madly in love with Destiny and I hope that one day I can make her my wife'!"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow towards me but my smile only grew and I turned to the camera.

"Say it!"

I heard Roxas chuckle.

"I'm madly in love with Destiny and I hope that one day I can make her my wife."

I snapped the button and the picture was taken. I pulled the camera down and blushed at the sight of us. We looked really happy, not posed, just happy. I suddenly felt a rush and kissed Roxas' cheek. I snapped another picture but didn't even bother to look at this one.

"What did I do right?" He asked innocently.

"The real question is what you did wrong," I leaned into him and held one arm out, snapping yet another picture. We collapsed on to his bed staring down at each other in amazement or maybe confusion; it was hard to tell. Roxas' broadened eyes lowered and he pulled my face closer to his. My finger remained on the button of the camera as I took yet another photo.

"What's it like in your mind?"

"It's…" I tried to find the right word for it but I couldn't without exposing myself to him. I didn't want to lie to him and I'd have to tell him everything eventually but I couldn't think of now being the time.

"Quiet."

"Quiet?" He repeated.

"Quiet," I nodded. "Very quiet lately."

"It was loud at some point?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I scrunched my eyebrows and rolled my hand by my face. "S-sometimes it gets h-hard to, um, think and t-things get, uh, m-m-messed up in, uh… There."

Roxas sat us up and gazed at me with his eyes worried. "Are you all right?"

"She, um, s-s-she's always… In here." I pointed to my head hectically. What was wrong with me? I couldn't get out the proper words. I was beginning to even feel as if the room was closing in on me. My breathing quickened and my mind began to spin.

"What's—?" Roxas' ears perked up and he grabbed me automatically. He leaped off his bed, gripping on to me too tight and jumped to his window. With little time he opened it and lunged outside. I shut my eyes and quieted my heart. It was a long way down and if this would be the end then I was okay with it. I opened my eyes cautiously and glimpsed at Roxas.

He looked back at me with a twitch in his mouth, his eyes black, and face pained. I could see his arm outstretched gripping on the side of the building. I then turned down to see my feet dangling above the ground.

"Run."

That simple direction and Roxas threw me on his back in a piggy-back sort of style and jumped from the side of the building. I wasn't so sure what was more exhilarating; this or the bike? Most likely this though. I clenched on to him as he leaped from tree to tree. My veins felt as if they were to burst and my heart pummeled my rib cage. Roxas stopped at the bottom of a tree, climbed up it swiftly and jumped to another branch. The wind went against us but Roxas clutched on tightly to the branches and his leaps were grand. Not only did he jump with grace but he hopped with speed and masculinity.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded, "Keep going."

He bobbed his head once and then took yet another dive downward on to a new branch. I noticed the area become rather green and the light was darkening. He slowed his pace until we touched the ground of the grotto where I'd first seen Namine's thirst take advantage of her. Roxas set me down and took a look at the calmed waters.

I stood by his side and pondered. Why had he brought me to this place that held so many bad memories? I wrapped my arms around my body and stared at the floor of the meadow.

"Why would you bring me here?"

"I don't know," he said, his head still held as a profile.

I brought his face to mine and kissed his lips gently once.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?"

His eyebrows raised but dropped quickly. His face hardened and he nodded.

I stretched up to him and kissed his forehead once.

"Thank you."

I was needy, really _really_ needy. It was like I was depending on him too much, he was my crutch and my legs were forever damaged.

Roxas held placed his arms loosely around me and smiled.

"I can't leave you," he muttered. "Without me here you might end up dead."

I gasped and glared at him, "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Not according to your hospital bills."

I slipped out of his arms and muttered under my breath while I stalked off.

"You're going to hurt yourself," he called after me.

"Excuse me, but you are _not_ Sora so how would you know?"

"You don't have to be psychic to know that you can't walk well at all."

I groaned and turned swiftly. My foot flew above me and I plunge, back first, in the water.

I threw my now wet head up and wheezed as I examined myself. I turned to Roxas who looked back at me with a hand over his mouth, trying to cease his laughter.

I smirked and gestured for him to come to me. He slid over and bent down slightly.

"I told you, you would fall."

I sat on my knees and caressed his face softly, "You're a prick."  
"And you aren't?" He smoothed out my eyebrow with a confident smile on his lips.

"Can girls be pricks?" I asked.

"You aren't a girl. You're some freaky life form from the twilight zone."

I smiled and kissed his lips. I remembered the cold taste that brushed against my mouth and out of pure loving emotion and some revenge; I yanked him down and into the waters yet I still couldn't pull him off of me in an attempt to lie on him instead of under him. He leaned over me, deepening our kiss. His body was wrapped around me but instead of shivering, I felt warmth. I felt his hand slide down to my chest and I threw my head back, breathing heavy. I felt so fulfilled. My hand was engraved in the back of his head caressing his wonderful full blonde hair. I bit his bottom lip and was rewarded with a slight moan.

Roxas pulled apart from me and shook his head.

"This is like the third time today."

"No!" I protested. "It's the second."

"That's a lot," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the back of his shirt, lifting it slightly.

"Once more," I mumbled in his ear. "Please."

He slanted his upper body over me and took my neck, collar bone, and jaw line as if it was his own. I was breathing heavy when I nibbled on his ear and licked my lips. Roxas was so smooth; his skin was like silk but also like a child's. I brought his face to mine and he opened his closed eyes. I licked his bottom lip slightly and dug my fingers into his shoulder. His mouth overthrew mine with anger but I wasn't afraid at all. That's when the blood rush came to my head. I practically ripped off his shirt and let my hands feel up every inch of his skin. My hands raked his hair and I tossed my head back along with his shirt. His mouth moved lower almost at my chest and I winced slightly. Still, I brought my head back, took his mouth, and breathed against his lips. I felt a sting of some awkwardness now as I blew hot air in his face but he smiled with lowered eyes and a glint of mischief I'd grown to love.

He pulled on my shirt slightly and I took his wrists, stopping his tugs and raising it.

"Just do it," I mumbled.

He licked his lips and kissed me once again, more passionate than the other kisses. I released his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers traced my back; every touch cold but leaving a sizzling fire. I pressed my chest closer to his; I wanted to be as together with him as I could. He moved his hand from my spine and on to my thigh. My mouth moved off of his and I was trembling all over and heavy breaths and moans were escaping me without me even thinking.

"I need you…" I managed to say. "I n-need you to...um, stop t-thinking a-and focusing."

I brushed my hands against his bare chest and I swear he tensed up. Our lips touched again and he kissed me with a smile on his face.

"Disgusting."

I froze. My skin went cold, but not because of the water beneath me, nor did I blame it on my boyfriend. The ten letter word left a bitter taste on my mouth. I lowered my eyes and glanced at Roxas. It surprised me to see him growling from above me. I rolled around on to my stomach from under him and saw Axel's fiery stare.

His eyelids lowered and a sinful frown lay on Roxas' lips. I was about to grab him when he jumped off me and landed nearby Axel. As he crouched down, Axel seemed to follow. Flashes of lightning came to their hands and their weapons appeared before me. They both glared hateful stares but Axel smiled evilly while Roxas frowned.

I jumped to my feet and raced to them.

"Ready to die, bloodsucker?" Axel swayed as his chakrams twirled in his hands

"You'd be surprised at what a bloodsucker can do when he's angry so don't test me any further."

I'd finally figured out some of Roxas' imperfection. For one, he was a very hateful person. I mean, not towards me anymore but he could be rather hateful and most likely had anger issues. Although, I'd have to say I preferred him pissed off rather than cold. But, that wasn't the problem at hand. I rushed in between them and held my arms out.

"Stop it!" I shouted. "Both of you stop!"

"Move Destiny," Axel bared his fangs. "There is more to this than you think."

"Step out of the way," Roxas growled menacingly. I could see his eyes had come to their eerie yellow and not only had his eyes changed but his whole mood.

"No!" Whatever this was about shouldn't have been taken care of in a place like this. This sight didn't need anymore torture.

"Destiny," Roxas smiled at me gracefully and I blushed. "Please, love, move a little bit. Please baby?"

I felt like screaming from utter joy, Roxas had called me two pet names in one sentence. I dug my head in my hands and breathed. This was not the time for fan girl actions! I had to be an adult and I act like the woman my parents had forced me into being! Well, now that I seriously thought about it, they had tried to fix me but I was unfixable, at least that's what I thought. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at Roxas.

"D-don't try and sweet talk me!" I took a deep breath, noticing my heartbeat was rising. I figured it was just all the embarrassment and frustration I was feeling.

Axel snorted, "Pathetic as usual."

My breaths were shortening.

"You would know the meaning of the word," Roxas leered.

My heart felt as if it was tightening and my mind was in some sort of warp mode.

"Shut up!" I screamed. I clenched on to my head and collapsed on my knees. I slid my skull into the ground and screamed. It was unbearable what she was doing to me. How had I not seen this coming? Amethyst always punished me when I disobeyed her. She sent electric, excruciating bolts through my veins. I screamed and rolled over to my back, arching it.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I'm sorry!"

"_You're not!"_

"I swear on my grave, I'm sorry!"

"_Liar!"_

Rain pelted from the ground but when it touched my skin it felt like acid. My screams grew louder and with the newly enraged noise the sounds were thunderous.

"Kill me now if I'm a liar!"

The pain vanished for a moment. Both Roxas and Axel ran up to me but Roxas crouched down and took me in his arms.

His eyes rounded and he trembled he opened his mouth to speak.

"…_That can be arranged."_

I let out pure and utter agony.

He was burning me, he'd set me on fire while I was alive. I was burning alive. This fire that he had set was nothing mortal or immortal. It was from some other torturing planet. Every inch of my skin leaked with fires of a million suns. I pushed him off of me and ran to the other end of the forest.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. I felt a jolt in my body and my face go cold. I covered my eyes with my hands and breathed into them. The flames had been putout and for a moment, I felt numb. Maybe I was dead or had been dreaming. Or maybe Amethyst decided my body was unfitting and just stopped the pain out of pure disgust. I looked up to the black and purple skies and breathed in the misty air.

"Destiny?"

Roxas questioned me from afar. I stood up and looked around. The trees glistened with fresh rain drops and the water seemed to shine more. I looked at Roxas and raised an eyebrow.

"How did we get here?" I backed away, into the trees and swallowed down fear. "Where is here?!"

"Calm down Des," Axel stepped up to me and grabbed my wrist, everything will be okay.

"No!" I shouted. "Stop touching me! I don't like it when people touch me!"

"Let go of her," Roxas demanded. "Let go of her now!"

Axel released me and I ran into Roxas' arms. I heard Axel snort and then heard Roxas' growl.

"Are my eyes still black?"

He glanced down at me and nodded. "Why?"

"I—" The sound of a phone wrung and I groaned as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"What?!" I screamed into the devices. "No, better yet, who the hell do you think you are calling me you no good piece of every inhumane! I've got my freaking boyfriend and best friend here who I'm trying to talk to and you come around calling me. 'Oh, I wonder if Destiny's busy' well buddy, I am busy! So freaking busy it hurts! So what the hell do you want?!"

"So it's true," a masculine voice I knew ever so well emerged from the phone.

"Daddy!" I squeaked. I turned to both Roxas and Axel who were laughing at my discomfort. I glared at them angrily and they both stiffened.

"Why so angry?" I could tell my father was probably smirking from the other end of the phone.

"No reason," I said innocently. "Ignore all that, I was talking to somebody else."

"I see then," he tone was disbelieving. "There's been a car waiting for you and this boyfriend, come home for tonight."

I groaned and glanced at Roxas. I couldn't possibly bring him home, not yet at least. Bringing him home would be putting him towards a risk that I was not willing to take. It would be safe to just not worry about it, right? But how could tell my father no while he was on the phone with me? Besides, he'd said it's been waiting; I couldn't just blow this all off.

"I-I can't make it," I breathed.

"And why is that?"

"He's sick and I have to take care of him," I lied. I wasn't sure if Roxas could get sick anymore, I'd have to question him on that.

"Would you like us to send him a skilled doctor?" My father snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"No Dad," this lie obviously wasn't working. "Come on now, can't we just come at Christmas?"

"Or you could come now," he suggested in a sarcastic voice. "Why don't you want me to meet him?"

"_Because I'm in love with him, he's a vampire and to top that, he wants to suck my blood_." I thought about letting him in on our chilling secret but thought better of it and took a seat on the ground.

"Because…" I snuck a look at Roxas and smirked. "He's _dangerous_."

My father burst into his rich laughter and I smiled. Roxas didn't know dangerous until he'd met my father. My dad was an impassive killer. In fact, if he and Roxas could get past the demon and vampire thing they would get along pretty well.

"Dangerous?" My father struggled to say between laughs. "Now you have to bring him over."

"What if he doesn't want to come?"

"Then we'll come there."

I hated how my father could always counter me. It had always been like this. Even when I had started using my powers, my father would counter them and start claiming he was just _testing_ me. What dad tests his newly almost immortal daughter?

"Fine," I sighed. "We'll come. Just… Just don't get mad okay?"

"You make it sound like he's an _actual_ threat?" My father chortled.

I smiled, "You'd be surprised. Anyway, we'll see you soon."

"Don't try and skip out."

"I would never."

"Right."

"Later."

"Bye."  
I ended the call and grunted. I was going to put him in danger. How could I do this yet again? I had to do something, thing evil and demon-like to get this irritation off my back. I was angry at myself of course but I wasn't suicidal nor do I feel the need to physical punish myself; that was Amethyst job. But I had to unleash this rage upon something.

I felt my nails lengthen and I ran towards a tree covered in the falling rain, I gave its beauty no sympathy and slashed into it with my deranged hand. It fell back with a loud thud.

"Destiny!"

I faced Roxas, "If a tree falls in a forest and nobody is there to hear it, how do you know it's really fallen?"

Both Roxas and Axel gaped at me blank, no answer from either of their mouths.

"Shall we find out boys?" I grinned. I turned to a new tree and held my hand straight out in front of it.

"Bang."

My toxic nails fired off my hand like bullets and straight to the tree with their venom. A smirk flashed on my lips and I ran towards the helpless plant. It hadn't even felt like running since I'd been in front of the tree in less than a minute. It was like I'd glided there altering me that I was edging close to the form I knew so well.

I pulled my arm up and waited as noxious stiletto-like weapons approached me. My arm cut through the air at the last second stopping the nails at the last second. I held my fingernail-less hand up and watched as each lethal weapon attached with its rightful fingers.

I set my arm down and gawked at the ground, breathing heavy. I considered how quickly I could have been exposed to a vampire and then mutter a cuss word under my breath. It appeared I'd also have to work on my anger issues.

"What's going on?" Roxas voice was stern and… Distant? My eyes flashed open but I saw only darkness. I searched the lightless area for a glimpse of humanity or a glint of luminosity. I caught Roxas' infuriated glower. I'd never seen him so look so heartless in the period of time I'd known him. I questioned my ability to comfort him at this time and came to the conclusion that I'd be helpless. He frowned deeply and I reached out to touch him but my arm wouldn't move up. I had no control over this body that was supposed to be mine.

"There's no knowledge that has the power to change our fates which means it is fine for you to be left in the dark. Whatever you try to alter will remain the same; unchanged." That was my voice, but I hadn't said a damn word! Nor did I even understand what my voice was saying. I wanted to stop my mouth from moving but I couldn't clasp my lips together no matter how much I urged for it.

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know. I have the _right_ to know!"

A slight lifeless laugh escaped my throat.

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know; nor does it even have the right to be. Even if said Nobody is only half."

Nobody?

"Shut up!" Roxas; voice screamed and I winced; at least I felt as if I winced, my body didn't move. He leaned in forward to hit my body but Axel held him back in an instance. "You did this to me, and now you're doing it to her. She won't be your vessel!"

Vessel?

I fell forward. It was like being fired from a cannonball and smashing into a hard wall. I blinked in confusion and rubbed on of my eyes with my other hand. I wanted to question all this but my conscience commanded me not to linger on things I had no being in. Then I wondered if this was really my conscience talking or rather my insanity.

"I have to get home… Daddy's waiting for me," I smiled weakly at Roxas who pulled himself off of Axel.

I skimmed down and saw that I was already in a standing stance. I raised an eyebrow and moved one of my legs awkwardly and then the other. Walking felt so odd after being stepped into by a picturesque devil.

I stopped in my strange movements and worry crossed my face. I turned back to the two and immediately Roxas yanked me into an embrace, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"We have to talk about everything."

I smiled and placed my hands on his back. His familiar scent led me to lean into hug more. I sighed and gazed at Axel. He looked up at me through lowered eyelids. I couldn't tell if he was disgusted or thoughtful.

"He wants to meet you," I mumbled in the blond's ear.

"Your father?" He asked for reassurance.

"Yes," I muttered. "I won't let him."

He pulled away to some extent, "Let me call him, you have to sleep after all that."

I pushed him away and my eyes rotated, "No, I have to be by your side, awake, after all that. But I can't, so I'm going."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You are _not_," I confirmed. I turned over to Axel and smiled childishly.

"Come with me Axe."

He stepped back from shock and then smirked, "Well if I _have_ to."

"No," Roxas whined with a pout. "No, no, no, no, _no_! You can't bring _him_!"

"Put on that suit you wore for the dance and I'll see you at the front of the school."

He nodded, "I'm off then."

"We'll discuss the details in the car."

He nodded once again and then dashed away from us.

I grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him out of the trees. "Let's get out of here; you're drenched from the rain."

I lugged him around and he was silent about it oddly. We were leaving the forest and creeping up to the front of the school when I finally decided to question him.

People were passing us by staring, as they walked along under their umbrellas. I wasn't sure what got them more, either because we were wet or because we were together. I didn't pay them much attention though. Instead, I shoved Roxas into a wall nearby us, pressed my hands against the wall and leaned in close to him.

"What's up with you?" I inquired an answer.

He rolled his head to the side and muttered an annoyed "Nothing."

My eyes rolled and I heaved his head in my direction.  
"I can't believe you honestly expect me to believe that," I kissed my teeth. "Be honest with me."

"Why?" I heard his hands slam flat against the wall behind him. "You haven't been honest with me."

"We'll talk about that later!" I exclaimed. "God, Roxas! Give me time."

"It's not even about that!" His voice also raised and I could tell the people around us took this as a show. Funny; this wasn't a thespian performance, this was my reality.

"Then what is it about?!"

"It's about you and him!"

"So you're jealous?" I spat out the word. I couldn't believe this; I couldn't believe this at all. Roxas, my calm, caring, understanding so called boyfriend was jealous of me and my best friend.

"I'm not jealous!" He cried. "And even if I was… Can you blame me?"

"You're such a dumbass," I edged in closer to his lips. "You'll meet my dad some day, but for now, let me just prepare him for the idea of a boyfriend."

"Why did you have to choose him though?" Roxas questioned. "Why not Hayner? Or Pence? I would have even clapped for Riku."

"He's all the things my dad likes," I smiled.

"Oh," he nodded small nods. "I understand."

"You're all the things I _love_," with that smile still on my lips I brushed my lips against his and then kissed him with slight passion and held back the urge to laugh at the immortals gasping for air. Before I'd hated it, now it was just humorous.

We separated but not too much and smile at one another. Roxas was so stupid and pleased it made me chuckle. I kissed his forehead and then took his arm.

"Will you walk with me now?"

He nodded and guided me to an exquisite black car with tinted windows. I recognized the license plate and ran to the driver window. I knocked on the glass window and grinned when it rolled down.

A brunette with bright green eyes grinned wildly at me.

"Jeff!" I smiled.

"Desy!" He mocked my tone.

"What's been up?"

"Nothing, nothing," Jeff leaned against the car window. "Just been driving around, fighting my share of demons, the usual. And you?"

"Just studying," I lied. "So I'll go now." I turned my back on him, ready to walk.

"According to Tabany you've been doing more than just _studying_ and with more than you and yourself."

I spun back around and held on tighter to Roxas' hand.

"Tabany told?"

He nodded slowly with a sly smile, "I'm guessing this is the guy? He's quiet the looker Destiny." He laughed and pulled out his hand towards Roxas. "Nice to meet you buddy; name's Jeff."

Roxas' eyes shifted to me and then back to Jeff. He slowly held out his hand but I smacked it down.

"No need for intros," I laughed nervously. I was no genius but I knew better than to let my half demon driver touch my vampire boyfriend.

"Oh, but I insist," Jeff reached out and grabbed Roxas' hand. His eyes expanded from the arctic feel I had grown used to and then lowered as his sly smile grew.

"I knew it…"  
"N-no you didn't!" I felt my fingers tremble.

"Vampire."

I exploded.

"I don't care what you say! This is real and nobody can separate us from one another! This—" I lifted out intertwined fingers. "—this is love and like immortals it's going to last forever! I don't care anymore, tell my mother, or even my father; they can do anything to break this bond. Roxas loves me and I love him so that's all we need and we'll be set for eternity. And even if they try, then I'll have them hate me too. I'll be equal with Roxas and become his vampire."

My heart was racing from exposing myself. I glared at Jeff and he chortled.

"I'm cool with it," he gazed at Roxas and then back at me. "Who am I to stand in the way of _love_? Even if it is forbidden."

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly while I blushed. We were forbidden but innocent to everybody but ourselves. To me, we were acceptable but tainted.

"I almost forgot," he disappeared back in the car but reappeared holding a long, white bag with a coat hanger. He handed Roxas a black umbrella and smiled.

"Present from mom."

I nodded, "She wants me to put it on?"

"Obviously."

I smirked, "If a red-head gets here tell him to wait for me."

"Sure."

Roxas opened the umbrella and together we walked into the school.

"For a demon," Roxas said once we were inside. "He's pretty cool."

I grinned; Roxas liked Jeff which was a good thing because this meant he'd like me too once I told him I was only half a witch and the rest of me was demon.

We stopped in front of a bathroom and I excused myself to go change. Luckily, nobody was in the bathroom so I muttered a spell and my body dried, leaving a sweet lavender scent if I may mention. I walked into a stall and stripped out of my clothes. I then pulled the plastic wrapping off the gown and set it on the floor. It was a long, layered white dress with a deep v-neckline and golden straps plus a thin golden belt right under the breasts of it. I grunted an inappropriate word and struggled to throw the damned thing on. My arms finally went threw the straps and I shoved my feet in my shoes. I picked up my clothes and the skirt of the dress from the side. The thing was way too long for my tastes but my mother was like Kairi; my taste wasn't important to either of them. I pushed open the door to the stall and grumbled at the length. I let out a breath and lifted my head.

Two girls standing by the sink of the bathroom gawked at me and I gazed in response. I forced a polite smile and quickly left the restroom.

Roxas greeted me with by taking my clothes and looking at me from head to toe.

His eyes darted away and I dropped my dress, extending my arms towards his neck.

"Finally," Axel walked towards us with a mischievous grin and the suit that suited him so well. "Violence."

I rolled my eyes and held out my hands, "Now I know you two don't like one another but for once, can we all be cool with each other?"

Roxas took one of my hands while Axel took the other.

"Fine," the grunted in unison as I smiled.

"I want to be together with the two of you," I placed their palms together and a small smile crept on to my lips. This would be their collaboration. I pulled their hands apart and scooped up my dress from the side. "Let's go together."

They nodded and we waltzed out of the building, Roxas holding the umbrella for me, Axel with his hands shoved in his pockets, and me holding up my dress. Stares were almost hard to notice and whispers were almost impossible to hear. I knew Roxas and Axel had their differences but a smile broke on to my face when I saw they were willing to set them aside.

Axel opened a car door and waited for me to get in. I thanked him quietly and turned to Roxas.

"Follow me," I whispered as I caressed his jaw. "Follow and wait for me in the trees at the back. I'll see you on the balcony and then we can sleep together for the night."

His jaw dropped, "S-sleep together?"

"Yeah," I twirled on of his hairs with my fingers. "Sleep, in a bed, together."

Axel snorted and climbed into the vehicle, I could even hear Jeff chuckle.

"Oh, you meant _that_ sleep," Roxas shook his head smiling. "I'll be there."

"You better."

He kissed my forehead, "I'll be seeing you later then."

"I'll be waiting for you," with much regret I took a step away from him and climbed into the car. Hastily, I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. Roxas brought his head down and handed me the umbrella. I took it, gave it to Axel and then turned to my boyfriend.

"I love you," his whisper was pleasant and dangerously exciting.

"I love you too…" I smirked and added in, "_…Baby_."

Roxas laughed and straightened. He waved and I pouted, waving back. I didn't put my hand down; not when the engine of the car roared, not when we drove off. I stopped until I saw him no longer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter seemed kind of fast and badly written to me but maybe that's just because I _really_ want to move on with the story. Oh well, another chapter for Michelle! XD**

**Please read and review!**


	18. Melancholy Kisses

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar are property of KaoriZutto. :D**

**:...:...:**

_He kissed my forehead, "I'll be seeing you later then."_

"_I'll be waiting for you," with much regret I took a step away from him and climbed into the car. Hastily, I rolled down the window and stuck my head out. Roxas brought his head down and handed me the umbrella. I took it, gave it to Axel and then turned to my boyfriend._

"_I love you," his whisper was pleasant and dangerously exciting._

"_I love you too…" I smirked and added in, "__…Baby__."_

_Roxas laughed and straightened. He waved and I pouted, waving back. I didn't put my hand down; not when the engine of the car roared, not when we drove off. I stopped until I saw him no longer._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 18

Melancholy Kisses

I set my arm on my lap and sighed, depression landed on my aura with ease. Ever since we'd admitted our feelings to one another we hadn't been apart. I missed him already which saddened me but the worst part was that he should have been hear sitting beside me, talking to me and assuring me that nothing would go wrong and our parents would get along perfectly fine with him. But no, I'd been unfair and dragged Axel to come with me to this get together when realistically; Roxas should have come with me.

"Nervous?"

"To be honest," I peeked at Axel. "No, my family's going to love you."

"How do you know?" He shifted closer to me with a sly grin. I smiled awkwardly and edged toward my window.

"It's just a feeling I've got," I admitted. No wonder Roxas had been concerned about me taking Axel; if I didn't watch myself I'd end up in an awkward situation.

"Good feeling," he cupped my chin. "So how am I supposed to act towards your parents?"

"Just how you act around me," I removed his hand. "But more like a lover I guess."

"So basically act like how I want to?"

I nodded and clasped my hands together on my lap. "Yeah. By the way, call my father by 'Sir' and my mother by 'Madam'. There's a red-head there named Tabany but you can call her by Miss., I've got an older sister named Selena, a younger one called Piper who is twin's with Xenon, my brother. There might be a small woman there with bright green hair, call her by Miss."

"That's a lot to remember," He muttered.

I shrugged, "Got it memorized?"

He chortled and nodded, "Burned in my brain."

"Excellent," I shoved my hand behind one of the black cushions we sat on and struggled to grab hold of something.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked me with a confused tone.

"Clip," I dug in deeper and soon felt something smooth. I yanked it out and examined the golden hair accessory. I pulled up my hair and clipped the thing in. To avoid Axel's odd stare, I smoothed out the strands that wouldn't stay put.

"What would your parents say if you told them about the bloodsucker?" From the corner of my eye I saw Axel leaned against the back of his seat and cross his arms.

"They would have separated me from him," my murmur almost went unheard. I didn't want to think about being away from him because of what we are. If there was any reason that he and I should have been apart from each other that reason would have to be my death.

"He's never going to leave me though," I smiled prideful. "He promised not to."

"And you believed that?" Axel grunted. "What do I even see in you?"

My eyes grew to the extensive. "Explain."

"He ditched that blond vampire for you basically because you smelled nice," Axel started. "What makes you think he won't ditch you when somebody who smells better than you comes along?"

My jaw dropped and I shook my head a number of times. Who the hell did he think he was judging something I'd put so much work into? Roxas would never leave me for someone with richer blood. Not as long as I kept my heart racing at least. Besides, my blood had nothing to do with it. He loved me for me, not because of what was _in_ me. Still, even through this anger I felt slight doubt. I mean, this all had happened fairly quickly, what if I was just being delusional? Still, I couldn't let Axel have the upper hand; I'd have to act as if I felt no skepticism.

"He won't leave me," I stated.

"I don't know Desy," Jeff said from his seat behind the steering wheel. "I mean with the way he looks, it'd be rather easy for him to take the blood of anything."

"Who asked you?!" I snapped.

"Listen Destiny," Axel pressed his hand against my shoulder. I whipped my arm away and fiercely frowned at him.

He sighed, "All we're saying is you've 'fallen in too deep too fast' and you have to slow it down; the guy isn't trustworthy."

I couldn't move and my heart was beating hectically against my rib cage. Roxas was untrustworthy? _Roxas?_ This was so ironically funny I would have choked on my laughter if I could laugh. Roxas was untrustworthy compared to this demon that had forced me into many fickle situations?

Instantly, I grabbed the handle of my door and struggled to get it open.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving!" I bellowed. I heard a click and saw that the lock for the doors had been pushed down.

"I want to be with him!" I hollered as I shook the door. "I want to be with him now!"

Axel arms wrapped around my stomach and he tugged on me. I could feel my fingers numbing and knew they'd get the best of me. With anger, I let go of the door handle and collapsed into Axel's chest, back first.

He snuggled close to me and held me tight. I tried to pull him off but his strength was too much for me.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Like, honestly! What do you want from my freaking life?!"

I felt his hot breath against the tip of my ear, "You invited me, so don't make it sound like I'm tagging along on my own free will."

I kissed my teeth in annoyance, "Whatever."

"You love me, don't you?" He hissed; I felt as if I could feel the smile that was probably on his lips.

"I already have somebody," I pried at his arms.

"So you're not saying no?" He kissed my ear once.

"I'm saying _'I already have somebody'_," I emphasized on my previous sentence.

"I'm not asking whether you've got a boyfriend or not," Axel's tongue flicked against my ear. "I'm asking if you love me or not. Why can't you just say 'yes' or 'no'?"

I truthfully had no idea why I couldn't say 'yes' or 'no'. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to give him a direct answer. I couldn't decide whether it was because I thought he'd tell my parents about Roxas or is it because I possibly did having feelings for him. I just couldn't though; I was with Roxas, just like how I wanted to be. But what if during the time I'd hung around Axel, my emotions had started to grow for him?

I shrugged it off, "Because you know the answer."

"Clarify it," his whisper was arousing. I let out an aggravated groan and clenched on to my dress. Was it odd that Axel could put me in such a state even though we didn't date? I mean, Roxas turned me on so to say but with Axel, it was a more in the moment thing while with Roxas it was strict passion that felt as if it could last forever. I wasn't so sure which I liked feeling more.

"Axel…." I groaned from frustration. "Stop talking…"

His hand dropped from my torso and on to my thigh, "Why?"

"J-just…" I groaned as he gave me a gentle squeeze. "S-shut up…!"

We heard a loud thud against the roof of the car.

I trembled from astonishment and worry. It seemed I wasn't the only one for the car had a slight jolt and Axel's head shot up. I jumped to my window, rolled down the window, and stuck my head out. Roxas' face popped up in my direction, causing me to jump back slightly.

"R-roxas!?"

He grinned and crawled into the moving vehicle.

"Oh great," Axel rolled his eyes. "Dracula's here."

I shot him a glare and then turned back to Roxas, still keeping that glare.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" I hit on the top of his head with the back of my hand. "You could have gotten hurt!"

He held the place where I'd hit him and pouted, "And here I would have thought you'd be happy to see me."

Sighing I admitted, "I am happy to see you."

"Good," he adjusted himself closer to me. "And just so you know; it's not that easy for me to get seriously injured." He laughed and rubbed the back of his beck, "Man, you worry too much."

"I just don't want to lose you," I hummed the symphony he'd written about us as I rested my head against his shoulder. I loved that opus; it had been the greatest oeuvre I'd ever heard. I may have loved it because it was about Roxas and me or because he'd written it but what I knew is that the fact that he had taken the time to put it together and made it especially for us always brought me to tears.

Roxas hugged his legs and rested his head on top of mine, "Nobody is going to lose anybody."

"Maybe…" I muttered. "But I just don't mean you." My eyes shifted towards Axel.

"I don't want to lose you either, Axel."

I felt his hand press against my shoulder and saw a smile form on his lips, "I'm not really going anywhere."

"…Yet," I added with a whisper. Silence filled the back seat of the car; the only sounds we could make out were the ones of the murmurs of the engine, the rain pelting the roof of the vehicle, and slight horns every now and then. I hadn't meant to be depressing but I knew if I wasn't careful, I'd lose those who meant the world to me and I just couldn't allow that to happen. I mean, who knew what could happen in the next day? Apart from Sora and Namine but it's not like they were really sure about that.

The car slowed and drove in past a pair of gates. Trees were every where and with this darkness it was hard to see but I spotted my large ivory home. Now that I thought about it, my family probably hadn't based their riches on knowledge of schooling, it was more of magic. Any immortal could own a mansion; it took nothing but a couple spells and a whole bunch of designs.

I could see the many windows and doors on the large house and the huge patch of tulips in the front as we strolled in closer. Jeff brought the vehicle to a halt.

"You go out first Jeff; I gotta talk to Roxas and Axel."

"Sure thing," he mumbled. I heard him step out and shut the door behind him.

I straightened myself between the two and took both of their hands, setting them on my lap.

"Listen guys," I took a breath. "I know this isn't exactly _fun_ but let's try and be civil."

"I can do that," Axel smirked. "Roxy on the other hand—"

"I can do that too!" Roxas frowned once he cut him off. He smiled at me and petted the top of my head. "I can do anything for Destiny." Roxas' handed suddenly stopped moving and his eyes edged towards Axel, the usual twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"I can do _that_ even better," Axel sniggered and Roxas let out a low snarl.

"Come guys!" I cried. "Seriously! This isn't a competition."

They exchanged glares and then took either of my hands.

"I love you, Destiny."

The blood in my cheeks disappeared for a moment but then returned quickly from their phrase said in unison.

"I-I love you t-too…?" I wasn't exactly sure who I was talking to but they both seemed pleased so I let out a sigh of relief.

That's when they kissed my cheek. Not the same cheek, thank god, but either of them with hateful glares at one another. I pressed my hands on the side of my face and then looked between them with confusion. I wasn't sure what they were saying but Roxas growled once again and Axel let out an evil chuckle.

Before I knew it, they jumped me.

I wasn't sure what they were trying to grab or hold but I struggled to break them from me as I threw my arms in the air and pushed away the heads and limbs that had conquered my head, neck, and chest.

"You're hurting me!" I lied.

They released me in less than a second and I breathed heavy. Hadn't I just declared this to _not_ be a competition?

I crossed my arms and sighed, "Roxas you've got to go."

He turned to the window closest to him and nodded, "Don't miss me too much."

"That's an ironic thing to say seeing as I can't live without you," I crossed my arms behind me head.

Axel lifted the umbrella from the floorboard of the car and opened his door. He opened it up, stood up and waited for me. I considered my future of this risky performance. There were just so many ways something could go wrong. Roxas frown at the red head but Axel only turned his head away. When I looked at Roxas, I could see the jealousy and anger in his eyes. I could see the betrayal he felt and this burden-like feeling only amplified for I know I had been the cause of this.

The sound of the rain pelting the roof of the car seemed to augment as I scooted in closer to Roxas. He looked at me, maybe hostile, maybe afraid; I couldn't tell with the pain that resided in my soul. How was I to tell him, to reassure him that everything had a purpose and everything would be all right.

"Promise me…" I managed to choke out. I opened my mouth to finish my sentence but found I couldn't speak a word, not yet at least. I swallowed and brought my lips to his ear.

"Promise me you won't be jealous."

He moved back a tad and gazed at me. I couldn't turn away; I had to keep my ground. For all to go smoothly I'd have to be firm or else emotions would get the better of us and that would be the last thing we needed.

"Promise me," I repeated, more sure of myself this time.

He took a much unneeded breath and I found his eyes shift past me and then back to me. He pressed his palms against mine and nodded but I knew deep inside that he wants sure about any of this. All though, I wasn't going to have my hopes up too high, at least he was trying, right?

I smiled at him and received a smile in return. He eyes traveled to the window behind him and he reached for it.

"Kiss me."

I knew at that moment I had grabbed both he and Axel's attention. I knew both their eyes felt as if they'd fall out of their skulls but my request hadn't been too odd, had it? I really wanted to go into this with the taste if his mouth on my lips.

It didn't take long for Roxas to turn around and pull me close to him by my hips. He appeared nervous and even glanced at Axel as if looking for permission. His eyes returned to me and he stared at my mouth. It felt like eternity before he cupped my head and brought me close. I smiled and closed my eyes waiting for a taste. My lips parted and Roxas was breathing heavy cold breaths into my mouth. I wandered what had him so paralyzed and reconsidered my request when Roxas forcefully kissed me. His smooth hands felt rather rough when he kissed me so dynamically. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling as if I had to protect myself from him as he leaned in and deepened our kiss. Roxas pulled away slightly and brushed his lips over mine. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that some how he knew nothing bad would happen. He smiled with a sense of weakness and then practically flew out of the car.

I watched him from my window climb and jumped from tree to tree and prayed that he'd be okay. When I could see him no longer I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath.

Axel held the umbrella over our heads as we walked to the two large front doors.

We didn't even get to knock when my mother's kind brown eyes greeted us.

"Desy!" She grabbed me and suffocated me into a hug.

I gasped for air as she shoved me deeper into her bosom, "M-mama!"

She released me instantly and grinned with a smear of pink over her tanned skin. "S-sorry, babe." She pinched my cheeks, "I've just missed you so much."

I swatted her hands away and took a real look at my mother; her tanned skin, her large chocolate brown eyes that seemed to always twinkle, her tall, slender but slightly curvy shape, and her braided dark brown hair. She was dressed in a simple forest green, off the shoulder dress but it didn't matter, mother always looked exquisite to me.

"This is the wizard?" She looked at Axel rather confused. I guess she was expecting someone less… Well someone less Axel-like.

"That's the thing," I muttered. "He's actually a demon."

My mother's lips curled into a smile, "I could sense it."

"Glad that that was easy to get out," I breathed and looked up at her through my eyelashes. I didn't want to be here, whether with Axel or Roxas, I wanted to be back in the music store and listen to the song Roxas had written. But since I couldn't, I'd have to throw on a big fake smile and avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"Well come in, come in," My mother took us by our hands and shoved us inside. My eyes looked up from the marble floors and to the two large set straight stairs leading up to the upstairs. My house had always been elegant and grand, just like my mother. I skimmed the area and gave no thought to all the elegance of the statues and planets but Axel seemed to be surprised.

"Stupid," I mumbled quietly with a chuckle.

He elbowed me in my side and I pursed my lips.

"We've been waiting for you," my mother said as she took the umbrella from Axel. "What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing really," I clasped my hands together. "Where is everybody?"

"In the dining room," she answered. She took a hold of Axel's jacket and stripped it from him. My mother was always doing things like that, thinking she knew what was best without even really knowing. Oh well, it was only one minor setback.

She hooked her arm with Axel and grinned at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"My, my, aren't you just adorable?"

Axel blushed awkwardly and looked at my mother, confused by her flirtatious attitude.

"Thanks Ma'am," he muttered awkwardly. "Y-you look good t-too."

I grunted with a smirk and walked into the dining room. With its sparkling chandelier, scarlet and old lace curtains, traditional grandfather clock and candle holders on the ground and hanging from the halls, antiques, limestone flooring covered by a rose carpet, floral center pieces on the huge mahogany table, and the eight matching chairs, there was china in a buffet and hatch, and some plants in the in a corner.

My mother waltzed over to my father who sat at the head of the table and took a seat beside him. I crossed my arms and scanned my family. Selena sat beside my mother in a silky light blue dress. It suited her slender body perfectly. Her long chestnut brown hair hung over her shoulder and she played with strands of it as she looked at Axel with sinful majorelle blue eyes. There was an iniquity smile to match those immoral eyes. The twins held the same look, Piper's prideful and Xenon's polite but still malicious. My siblings and I all looked like my father, pale skin, malevolent eyes, and a deadly smile. I mean this wasn't all the time but to outside we came off scary when being seen for the first time. Of course, we had our difference though. For instance, Xenon's eyes were scarlet red while Piper's were celadon green. Selena had brown hair like my mother and only recently had she gotten a bit of a tan while Piper, Xenon, and I had midnight black hair like my father and pale skin. I looked at my dad vaguely; same piercing stare, a firm straight line on his lips, a well structured face, short black hair, and he was smartly dressed in a black suit.

My father's eyes flashed from me to Axel and then to my mother.

"J'ai pensé vous a dit qu'il était sorcier?" My father muttered to my mother. I hated it when my father talked in a different language to my mother. It wasn't like I didn't know what they were saying. Just now my father had said in French "I thought you said he was a wizard?"

My mother's devilish smile came to her lips and she gazed at Axel with lowered eyes.

"Qu'est bien qu'elle m'a dit mais il semble elle doit d'est resté craintif de notre réaction." My mother had responded with "Well that's what she told me but it seems she must of have lied afraid of our reaction."

My father kissed his teeth, "Ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes and turned, "Then I'm gone."

"Don't be so dramatic Destiny," Selena's voice was so cocky. It drove me crazy sometimes. I wasn't as soft as she figured, I could be just as disobedient as her; I mean I was dating a blood-crazy vampire.

I gawked at Axel and then smiled wickedly.

"Rude aren't you?" I reached out for his hand and placed it on my shoulder. "Won't you tell them your name?"

Axel turned to my family and smiled, "My name's Axel. It's really nice meeting you all."

"Excellent," my father grinned and gestured for Axel to come take a seat on the other side of him. Axel went and I sat beside him with Xenon on the other side of me.

"I'm glad to see you actually have some respect," my father shook Axel's hand and gawked at me. "You could learn something from this man."

I shrugged and pulled my plate of delicious foods closer to me. "Where's Tabany and Elfa?"

"Right here," Tabany came rushing into the room skipping. She was dressed so casually in loose, black cargo pants a short orange vest and a pink dress shirt under it. For some reason, those clothes seemed familiar, they way they exposed her bare stomach, emphasized her breasts… I peered in closer and suddenly remembered where I'd seen that outfit.

"Those are my clothes!" I gasped.

Tabany grinned, "I know but they reveal way too much skin for somebody your age."

"You're not even that much older than me," I frowned. Elfa waltzed in after, casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as usual. She took a seat beside Xenon and Tabany sat beside Piper.

"You're the motorcycle boy!" Tabany waved at Axel from where she sat and Axel blushed, nodded unsure. I zoned out a bit and wondered why Tabany wore my clothes. So they pointed out some places, what was the reason behind it? Was it more of an attention grabbing thing? I thought back to when I'd worn clothes that had highlighted certain body parts. But guys had looked at me weird, like I was wandering the streets naked or something. Although, I had only done this the summer that had just past. Before, I would never be caught dead in anything that exposed more than my face. It was strange though, Roxas never looked at me like that I doubted he even thought about me like that. He'd called me tempting before but now that I about it he'd never really acted on it. If I loved him and he loved me was it wrong fur us to express that even at this age?

"Destiny?"

He'd probably tell me that it was _dangerous_ or something but I didn't care; these emotions weren't just based on lust but also love. So we were only fifteen, we were immortal, right? It would be different for us.

"Destiny?"

"Yeah?" I turned to Axel, surprised. "Did you need something babe?"

He frowned at me, "Your parents were asking you about school."

"Oh," I shrugged. "Yeah, its fine, its fine. Listen," I leaned in closer to the table. "Can we hurry this thing up I've got somebody waiting for me somewhere."

Every one but my father gasped; instead he frowned deeply telling me straight away with his eyes to shut up.

"OR," I clasped my hands together and looked at my plate of food. "We could talk about school more."

"Mmmm-hmmm," My father rolled his eyes. "How was your mission?"

"It was good," I mumbled as I remembered the murder and the almost rejection.

"Did you enjoy the party after?" My mother questioned.

I grinned, remembering what exactly happened after the party. Licking my lips I nodded.

"I did enjoy it very, _very_ much."

I caught Axel's hateful eyes gawk towards me while the rest of my family looked at me curiously.

"Why would you say it like that?" Xenon questioned me and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Like what?"

"Like you did," Piper peered in closer to me. "Did something happen that day?"

"Yes Destiny," Selena placed her elbows on the table and flashed a sly smile. "What _did_ happen that day?"

"Nothing important," I blushed and pressed my finger tips together. "Roxas told me he loved me."

"Who?" Tabany questioned.

"Roxas?" Elfa repeated.

"I thought you were with Axel?" Selena rapped her fingers against the table.

"Who's Roxas?" Xenon blinked at me, slight interest in his eyes.

"Where did this Roxas person come from?" Piper scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Love?" My father smirked. "Really Destiny, _love_?"

"What?" My mother's voice rose slightly. "You don't believe in love?"

"It's not that," my dad bowed his head. "I believe in love but not with kids!"

"But if I remember so you did many things like that when you were only a child."

"I didn't tell people I loved them!" My father was pleading now and I personally found it entertaining. At least this way I could avoid talking about Roxas.

"No," my mother stood, pretty irritated from what I could see. "You only went around fooling them."

"I wasn't fooling anybody!" My father also stood but more afraid than angry.

"I don't think you guys realize the problem at hand!" Tabany finally stood up and gestured for them to take a seat, they did and Tabany also sat and looked at me.

"Who is Roxas?"

"He's, um…" My mouth dried and I felt my palms become sweaty. I didn't know what to say, there was no good cover up I could use.

"My brother," Axel stated with a smile.

I raised my eyebrow and pondered over that statement and exactly how good of a person Axel was for helping me out. He couldn't have left me but decided to be kind towards me. How could I have ever thought of him being cruel?

"Yeah," I beamed, taking his hand.

Axel only glanced at me and then back at my father. "Man, you guys are amazing."

The rest of the dinner went by just as planned, quietly and happily. I noticed my mother scrunch up her nose quite a bit and she didn't eat as much as she always does, in fact she looked a bit disgusted. Apart from that, my family loved Axel and were very pleased knowing that I was dating a guy like him compared to the other people I could be with. I'd kept up a huge fake smile but I was loathing every minute of it, it did help that I had been with such a good guy like Axel.

I rushed up one of the staircases and to my room. I opened the door quickly and locked it behind me. I glanced around my hotel suite like room. Beautiful old lace white curtains, marble floor, a canopy bed, an antique footstool, my desk and chair, a full length mirror framed with gold, an appealing wardrobe, dresser, and chest set, a small bookcase, a make up table with a matching white tuffet, a chandelier at the sides of my bed sitting on one of my bedside tables was a dragonfly style desk lamp and on the other my alarm clock which was pretty pointless since I never set it. So, that was pretty much my elegant room; well half of it. There was still my large walk in closet, bathroom, and the entrance door. But this was only half of it. Connected to the bathroom was another room on the other side of it. There was an onyx Greek style couch with raised armrest and rich, dark furniture. The larger bookcase, the lit fireplace, the recliner, two seated couch, the lamps – both tall and short -, the fauteuil chair seated with a tall but small dark table against the wall, all the different tiny statues and antiques, the three medium sized mirrors, the coffee table, the fake planets, and all the pretty decorated pillows.

I ran to my balcony and pushed away the curtains. I was greeted by the raindrops and now rising winds. Notwithstanding, I searched the area and looked down to the poolside; Roxas still wasn't here.

"Worst boyfriend ever," I groaned as I walked back into my room and sat on the floor, arms crossed. How could he _do_ this to me?

I heard the humming of a phone and jumped up. I hunted for the device and ran towards my desk when I found my cell phone on it. This was strange since I hadn't remembered even bringing it into my room. I proceeded with caution to talk into it.

"H-hello?"

"D-Destiny?" Roxas mocked me from the other end and I pursed my lips but soon smiled. I loved the sound of his voice and I'd felt bad for what I did so the least I could have done was let him tease me.

"My, my," I collapsed onto my bed and pulled out the clip in my hair. "So you finally decided to call me?"

"I would have called sooner but I figured that would be distracting you from more important things."

"Still should have called me," I muttered. "You know, this official makes you the worst boyfriend ever!"

"Because I didn't call?" He was probably leering right now; bully.

"Because you aren't here!"

"How can you be so sure?"

I cocked an eyebrow and scanned my room once again. Roxas wasn't anywhere to be seen so why on earth did he sound as if he was right under my nose. Just to be safe I skimmed the floor.

"I don't see you at all," I cried. "Face it; you were afraid of my dad so you didn't show up."

He laughed quietly which only annoyed me more.

"What's so funny?" I demanded to know.

"Look out your window."

"Look out my window?" I repeated, confused by his request. In spite of everything, I strolled over to my balcony and yet again looked for him in the rain. "I just looked out my window and you weren't there, just like now."

"Are you sure?" His voice was teasingly smooth.

"What do you mean 'are you sure'?" I turned my back on the rain and rolled my eyes. "I'm telling you I don't see you so here's a thought: I most likely don't see you."

"Turn around."

"Turn around?" My eyes rolled yet again. "What is this? Twenty directions?" I groaned and turned.

Roxas was right in front of me with his body clinging on to my room and his head swinging in front of mine. His upside-down smile almost made me faint, not that the fact that he clung on to a building didn't.

"Hi," he grinned at me but I could only stare back in absolutely amazement.

I wanted to make love to Roxas.

"H-hi," I choked on my words and my face burned with embarrassment of my thoughts. I was ever so thankful he couldn't read my mind right now. He'd be disgusted by my pervert thoughts and probably afraid of me if he knew what I wanted to do with him. Roxas wasn't like other guys so I wouldn't be surprised if he automatically thought of me as a whore.

"Kiss me."

My eyes broadened but Roxas only leaned in closer, his smile slowly disappearing.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head and closed his eyes. "God that was a stupid thing to say. Man, hang upside down must be getting to me. You know—"

I kissed him hard. Our mouths were wide opened against each other and I wasn't so sure when we'd starting exploring each other's mouths but when it happened, I was happy. That sizzling fire his cold lips left me with was always so arousing. His lips were of the sweetest nectar, better than anything I'd ever tasted.

He moved his mouth off of mine and hoped down from the building. Immediately I jumped on to him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

He laughed, "What on earth are you doing?"

"I don't want to let go of you," I sucked the nape of his neck hungrily. "Let's go on the bed."

"You're so out of it tonight," He joked and rushed me into my room. It took almost no time for him to place me on it and lie down beside him. I kissed my teeth and climbed over him. An evil smile graced my lips and he played with the tips of my hair, jaded. I had to act seductive if I was going to get what I wanted. I sat on his lap, straddling him as I yanked him forward. He traced sensitive figure eights on my lower back and I turned my head away from him, embarrassed by how easily bothered my body had become.

"What's wrong?" His fingers stopped moving and I whipped my head back in his direction.

"Nothing," I took a deep breath and slammed my huffed chest against him, making sure to be as reveling as I could without scaring him off.

"See anything you like?" I asked as I twirled a strand of my hair between my fingers with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah," he beamed. "You're room is really nice."

I groaned from frustration; I could not take this anymore. I pushed him onto my bed and grabbed his hands. I placed one on my breast and the other on my face.

"Let's make love."

Roxas gaped at me with pure fear in his eyes. I knew it all long, I had seen this before and now that it was actually happening just hurt more than I'd expected it to.

"No," he released me and shook his head hectically. "Not ever! No, no, no, no, no, no, _no_. How could you even— I mean, it's just— just no. Never. Never _ever_!"

I crossed my arms and snarled at him. How could I have been so blind once again? Axel had been right, this was about my blood. Roxas didn't love me, he loved how I smelt.

"I can't believe this," I muttered to myself. "How can you be so vindictive? So heartless?"

Roxas' hands found their way to my arms but I swatted them off. He was not going to get off easy just by sweet talking me. What really got to me was this jealousy though. I mean, something just told me he didn't want me in this manor because there was always Namine. I didn't even want to think about it but it wouldn't have surprised me if he had already gone past where we had with Namine.

"It makes sense now," I kissed my teeth. "I'm the blood and Namine's the body."

I heard no sound from the bloodsucker and saw no reaction on his face. He sat before me in a statue like stance. I took a deep breath and refused to try and comfort him. I should have kicked him out but I couldn't even speak.

Roxas grabbed my arms and forced me to lie on my bed. I struggled to get away from him but he had complete control over me and before I knew it he was sliding my arms out of the straps of the dress. It was like my nightmare was unfolding right in front of me and just like in the bad dream; there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I tried to shout but my voice was nothing but a loud whisper. Roxas suckled on varies parts of my tender arms and neck, only increasing my fear and excitement.

"We're making love," he muttered between sucks. "Just like how you wanted."

"I didn't want it to be like this," I whispered into his ear while I opened my clenched palms. I felt his hands slip into mine and he lay down on top of my body, his innocent face hovering over mine.

"Then what did you want it to be like?" He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know," I threw my arms around his neck. "I'm acting like a stupid pervert."

"You're not stupid," he clarified with a smile. "As for being a pervert…"

"Hey!" I sulked with some childish sense. "You're supposed to tell me you love me, not tell me I'm obsessed with that sort of thing."

"You kind of are," he lowered himself down to my chest and rested his head there while he turned to lie on his side. "Seriously Des, if we'd done that sort of thing you'd have been my first."

"I know," I raked his spiky blond hair. "But sometimes I feel like I have to feel that sort of experience with you especially since I know how people react around you."

"I have to hear their thoughts," I felt Roxas wrap one of his legs around mine. "You and I have to get over this."

"Just tell me that day's going to come."

"It's not right," he sighed and pressed his head between my breasts closer. "You're heart is still beating—"

"But it's beating for you," I poked his nose and chortled.

"Fine," he exhaled yet again. "You're heart is beating for me and I have to put that at risk so I can be with you like this."

"You're doing great," I tried to congratulate him but I really just wanted him to stop my beating heart so I could be with him.

"Not great enough," he rolled over to his stomach and crossed his arms over my chest. "Did you know I have to use magic just to resist you? I even have to distract myself by thinking about everything that could go wrong."

"I see," I propped myself up on my elbows. "So I guess this means I'm sexier than I thought."

Roxas broke out into his charming laughter and I grinned pleased that I could make him laugh. We didn't need to make love to feel this way; we just needed each other obviously.

"So now you're aiming at being sexy?"

I nodded and whipped out my leg right at his face he jumped back a little, stunned.

"Is that sexy enough for you?" I asked with my expression, lustful and seductive.

"I never really thought of you as sexy," he murmured as his eyes travelled up my leg, to my breasts, and finally my face. "In all honesty, I never really did look at your outer layer until now."

My stomach ached with a sudden arousal I couldn't exactly explain. I'd have thought I would have been annoyed but I was actually rather excited now. I sat up on my knees and then crawled past him and onto my pillows. I lifted my sheets and fixed my body into them.

"Tell me what you think now."

"I think…" Roxas lid into the sheets with me just as I turned to lie on my stomach and gaze at him. "I think the obvious, sadly like every other guy, I think you're… Well… Really attractive and you're parents did one hell of an amazing job."

My flesh glowed red and I turned over and arched my back.

"I only want you so don't be so protective," I noticed his eyes linger on my body and I can't say I was upset about it. Instead of even thinking about it before I became too embarrassed I lifted some sheets over our heads. I lay on my stomach once again and wiggled into his arms. He held me close and I could have died at that moment. I looked up at him but he had dug his face deep into my hair, maybe he was the embarrassed one.

I slid my hands onto his shoulder and sucked the nape of his neck, adjusting myself to my side.

"You never did tell me how everything went," he lifted me up a bit so that our eyes locked.

"Surprisingly, everything went smoothly," I rubbed my hand up and down his chest. "I still wish it had been you there."

"I'm here now," Roxas' lips brushed against mine. "And we're going to spend the night together so I'm going to be here for quite some time."

"Yay," I cheered. "Now…" I grabbed his shoulder. "Kiss me you fool!"

He laughed and did as I requested. I could feel his soft skin take the breast of my dress and bring them down to my hips. I shuddered and pried hands off me and took them to his shirt. Together, we pulled it off and our eyes connected as we set it down between us. It didn't take long for him to engulf my mouth with his own and trace delicate circles on my lower back. His tongue lashed out into my mouth and I beamed from the thrill of doing this sort of thing in my room with my parents only steps away. I wasn't so sure but I swear I could feel a rocking motion between us as I lay on him. I tilted my head from him and smiled as I reached for the triangle-cupped, black strapped bra.

"Hey Destiny…."

I brought my fingers back to his face, "Yeah Roxas?"

"What's your favorite color?"

My eyebrow rose but he only smiled at me with that devastating innocence.

"Uh… Black? Maybe red? Or possibly even azure blue."

"Blue sounds nice."

"We have something in common," I cheered. "What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't really have one," Roxas shrugged. "What's yours?"

"_Moulin Rouge!_," I stated proudly,

"You like movies about… Prostitutes?"

"Don't make me sound like a pervert!" I cringed.

A knock rapped on my door.

Both Roxas and my head shot up from underneath the sheets.

"Oh my God," Roxas' voice trembled with fear and possibly frustration. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

"Calm down," I assured him. I reached for the straps of my dress and pushed his head under the sheets. I opened it slightly and peeked at him. No one's going to know."

Roxas nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Shut up and stay close," I grinned as another knock came to my chamber door.

He nodded once more and ducked under.

I slipped my arms into my sleeves, "Yeah?"

Tabany, Elfa, my mother, and father strolled into my room all slightly confused but seemingly blissful.

"Desy…" Elfa started to come to me.

"Don't come any closer!" I lifted the sheets over my chest. Roxas cold tips brushed against my inner thigh and my face went ablaze with heat. She backed in my parents and along with Tabany and my parents she stared at my cautiously.

"There it is again," my mother suddenly said, scrunching up nose. "Where's that smell coming from?"

"What smell?" My father questioned my mother. I wondered if it was possibly the scent of Roxas. My mother was a full demon and I knew if anything, she'd be able to smell him out.

"Vampire," she spat out the word like garbage. She covered her nose with her hands and shook her head. "Man Destiny! You stink. I know you go to a school with the cold ones but seriously, this is a bit too much for me."

I cowered back and pressed my knees together. Roxas hands were groping my thighs in a teasing matter. I didn't know if he wanted to get discovered but he was definitely going to get caught if he kept this up.

"Sorry, I'll go take a shower right now," I inched up but felt pulled back by a cold grasp and hard sucking against my inner thigh.

"Ah!" I squeaked out and dropped my head, breathing heavy. And I was supposed to be the temptress? Roxas' cold touched ceased for a moment and I swear he was grinning from ear-to-ear right about now.

"What wrong?" My mother cried. They were about to come to me and check what was going on beneath the sheets, I knew they would. But if I let them edge any closer, Roxas and I would be discovered for sure.

"Stay away!" I shouted. I clenched on to my sheets and arched my back. My pulse was racing and I could see my chest rise and fall and my fingers were curling up in the bed sheets. My entire body ached from my furious heartbeat.

"Just get out!" I swatted them out but refused to connect with their looks.

"You can't—"

"We'll be leaving then," my mother cut off my dad with her soft tone. I still kept my eyes from them and didn't turn back until I heard the click of the door. I turned back to it and was pleased to see nobody there.

"Sorry," I hadn't even noticed Roxas come out from the sheets. Disappointment crossed my features to see that he had dressed himself back up. I was aching from desire but now I was but only happy to be beside.

I linked my fingers with his, "Not a problem."

"Yeah, it is," he frowned upon himself and I kicked his leg. "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can leave and let me shower and change," I really wanted to look good for him and to do that I at least could get rid of the scent of demon that lay upon my skin. "Then come back and we can talk for the entire night."

"Sounds fun," he smoothed out my hair. He jumped out of the bed and walked towards my balcony. I had to run to reach him before he left.

"You're going to leave me so empty?" I guided his hands to my lower back and tried to edge them lower but he kept his firm grip on my hips.

"I'm going to leave you a virgin," he grinned and kissed my forehead. He jumped over the fence and clung on to it. I bent in closer to him and took his head in my hands.

"Stay pure," he teased and the leaped backwards. I bowed my head and cringed at the sight of him falling backwards with a childish grin and a happy wave. Soon, he disappeared into the forest and left me confused in the rain.

"You had no right to say what you did."

I twirled around and then bowed my head to the ground. "They wouldn't leave," I muttered.

"So you had to be so unfair?" Axel inched closer until he hovered above me.

"How was I being unfair?" Our eyes couldn't bear to be apart from one another. I could almost see the rage between us.

"You came here to be with your parents, not sleep with your boyfriend."

Guilt hit me but I only clenched my hands tighter and snarled. There was nothing I could say in my defense and frankly, there was nothing else I wanted to say. I walked past him in a huff.

Axel grabbed my wrists roughly and slammed me against a wall of my room. I trembled in his hold and struggled to be released.

"Let go!" I sniveled. "Let go of me!"

"No," the dominance in his voice hushed my instantly.

"You're going to listen and you're going to listen well," he commanded.

My eyes glazed over with fresh tears but I nodded.

"You're moving too fast and putting yourself in danger," I could see the veins in his neck and he spoke slowly to me. "I don't think you really understand that he can kill you. If you want to be with him then fine, walk into your own death but you have no right to treat the people that raised you with such disrespect."

My heartbeat was but I low murmur compared to the silence between us. My broadening eyes couldn't move off of his cold, hard face. Suddenly, his lips curled and his eyes shut. He tilted closer to me and I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Got it memorized?"

Tears shed from my eyes and my head shot up to my ceiling. This was the consequence for my behavior; I deserved this immoral behavior. This is what I wanted right? If I couldn't get it from Roxas then I should be happy Axel was willing to give it to me. His eyes met mine once again and my shedding tears slowed. This is what I wanted, I should have been happy. I should have ignored this painful feeling in my heart.

His tongue found its way in my mouth without my consent and tasted every part of me. I was unable to move and wasn't even sure if I still had my heartbeat. I wanted to stop him but every time I tried to speak my words came out as passionate moans instead of frightened words.

"Is this what you want?"

Our mouths parted and Roxas stood drenched before Roxas and me. At this moment, I felt just like he looked, empty. My body was numb as if I had been in the rain and I was sure I wasn't breathing.

"Is this what you want?" He repeated his voice more hostile.

"I—" my voice crocked and Axel cut in.

"Do you honestly know everything about this person you 'love'?" Axel's arms wrapped around my waist, tighter.

"Yes I do now drop it!" Roxas exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with you demon!"

"Ironic how you could say that," Axel's evil smile crept on to his lips. "I'm not the only demon in this room Roxy."

The blond's eyes shifted to me instantly and I bowed my head to the ground. Axel outted me to Roxas so simply but I felt nothing; no shame, no pride, nothing. I wrapped my arms around my body and dug my head dipper into Axel's chest.

"You weren't going to tell me…" Roxas' voice broke the silence. My eyes lifted and I looked at him mercifully. "You weren't going to tell me that you're a demon."

I watched him step back and shake his head, ashamed by me.

"This is a freaking joke," he muttered before he dived from my balcony.

I hurdled into Axel's chest and burst into tears. I could only hold back for so long. Now, I needed to get it out, now I needed to really hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, new chapter and once again dedicated to Michelle :D**

**ChoasDivine No.11: Ameythyst is so far "unknown" and Michelle's a close friend of mine. Hope that helps, kind of :D**

**Anyway, I'm pretty disappointed in this chapter so sorry if you hate it and I'll try to make them more entertaining. **

**Please read and review! :D  
**


	19. Bloodthirsty Pokerfaced Notes

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. WOO!**

**:...:...:**

"_You weren't going to tell me…" Roxas' voice broke the silence. My eyes lifted and I looked at him mercifully. "You weren't going to tell me that you're a demon."  
I watched him step back and shake his head, ashamed by me.  
"This is a freaking joke," he muttered before he dived from my balcony.  
I hurdled into Axel's chest and burst into tears. I could only hold back for so long. Now, I needed to get it out, now I needed to really hurt._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 19

Blood-thirsty Pokerfaced Notes

I'd told Axel to go and sleep eventually and luckily, he'd left. I spent the rest of the night sitting in my bathtub while water that had started off blazing hot became cold during the night life surrounded me. Only recently had I awoken and gone through my morning routine, all but eating. I found no will to put food in my mouth and I found no sense of tiredness. But I had indeed dress up and fix up my hair and even put on make-up just to hide my sadness. I looked in my full length mirror, my face was all made up and my hair nicely placed. I wore a tight, amethyst purple t-shirt decorated with a crown screen print with scroll detail, scoop neckline and short sleeves. My mini skirt was denim and torn up and my tennis shoes were checkered in a plaid print of black and blue with a fold over tung. Sighing, I shoved my cell phone deeper into my back pocket and rushed out of my room and down one of the staircase in a hurry. My mother had come to see me last night and I'd told her if I didn't see her in the morning I'd already left. The only reason why I'd dressed up was just in case my plan to not see her backfired and if she happened to be up early that morning. I'd sent Jeff to tell Axel that we'd be leaving early that morning so hopefully he'd already be by the car. I refused to think about last night and tried my best to keep smiling.

I was welcomed by yet another gloomy day. There was no rain out but the skies were dark, even too dark for the morning. Besides, it had been eight o'clock when I'd last checked the time. To brighten my day but ruin it at the same time, I spotted Axel waiting by the car with a smug look on his face. I wanted to punch him out but I knew I'd have to cover up. I may not have cried as much as I wanted to yesterday but I wasn't about to break down right now; I could hold it in a little longer, I just knew I could.

So with a big smile on my face I casually strolled up to Axel. He opened the door for me and I crept inside.

"Thanks," I said with false happiness. I peered to the front and saw Jeff's face. "Hey Jeff."

He nodded back politely just as Axel stepped into the car.

"Wasn't it pretty rude to just leave?" Axel pondered. I shrugged and moved closer to my window, propping my arms up to stare out it.

"They already knew we were leaving early," I muttered. The dark skies seemed to be brightening a little as we edged away from my estate. "Talked to mom yesterday night."

"Oh," he mumbled and then opened his mouth to speak softly. "How are you from yesterday night?"

"Fine." I kept my answer short and sweet. There was no reason for Axel to know I was on the verge of tears and had planned out ways to kill him.

"Come on Destiny," I heard him inch over to me but I refused to look in his eyes. "Let's talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," at least nothing I _wanted_ to talk about. "Now I'm feeling pretty tired so I'm going to rest."

"Fine."

I turned over completely to the window and hugged my knees. I missed my beloved; I missed him so much it was killing me. Maybe it was wrong for me to think such things so soon but my heart couldn't feel anything but guilt, sadness, and agony. I wanted to mourn over the loss of him. He may not have really died but it felt like it. The worst thing about this all was I'd have to go to my classes and see him. I mean I could avoid him in combat but it was impossible to ignore him in English. I knew eventually I'd have to talk it out with him but how and when?

The rest of the car ride went by quietly and fairly quickly. I'd waved goodbye to Jeff, thanked Axel politely and walked to my math class with a pokerfaced expression once we reached the school. Now the smart thing to do would be to go and change into my uniform but I didn't want to make time for that, I just wanted to get to class. I was completely aware of all the whispers, all stares, and I only thought of it as a waste of their time. It would have been fun though if Roxas was here with me. He'd probably start posing or something, cracking jokes that made me laugh way too loud. But he wasn't here and I didn't know when he would be so I'd have to hold up.

I came to my math class and opened the door cautiously. All heads shot in my direction as I stepped in with a foolish grin. I took a breath and strolled over to Marluxia's desk where he gazed at a single flower in a glass vase.

"Sir?"

"That's not uniform," he didn't even look at me; he just kept his eyes on the plant.

"I know," I mumbled. "But I was already late and I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here before I went to go change."

"I knew you were here," Marluxia smirked. "And as a punishment you have to stay in those clothes."

I shrugged, "Can I at least go get my books?"

"Nope," I wished he would wipe that stupid smile off his face. "You should have come prepared. Now I suggest you take a seat; you've got a lot of notes to some how copy."

I snarled and marched to my seat. I sat and rested my head against my desk. Would it be rude for me to get the notes from Kairi? I shrugged at the thought and spent the rest of my time in the class with my head on the desk.

**::..::...::**

"Destiny?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled drowsily at the tone of Kairi's voice.

"Let's get going to combat," she yanked on my arm and forced me to my feet. I groaned; Roxas was in our combat class. Yet, I nodded and followed her out of the classroom.

"I love your outfit by the way," she grinned

"Meh," I muttered with annoyance. "Hey, can we pass by my room? I have to go get my uniform and books."

"You wait here," Kairi stopped me from walk any further. "I'll get it."

"I'm pretty sure the door is locked though," I shoved my hands in the pockets of my skirt.

"Pssh," she shrugged at the thought. "I'll run right through it."

"Run right through it…?" I repeated in a hushed voice. Before I could question her she ran off with her vampiric speed. I sighed and rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. Personally, I wasn't exciting for combat and just wanted to go rest in my room. I was feeling down and depressed for reasons that were too obvious to state. Why I had I lied to him? Why couldn't I have been straight with him from the beginning? Roxas loved me for me, this including my demon side. We could get through this, I just knew it. All I'd have to do is apologize, right?

"Here."

Kairi shoved my items in my arms and I grinned pathetically.

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome," she hooked her arms with mine and tossed her own bag over her shoulder. "So Namine's come back."

"Cool," I mumbled, my tone was world-weary.

"You guys found her yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Oh…" She jabbed me in my side and I shot her an ice glare. Her eyebrows raised and my head sprung back to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

I glanced at her and shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

"Because you look upset," we approached the gym changing room. I walked past Kairi and moved to one of the benches, setting my stuff down.

"Stop ignoring me Destiny!" Kairi exclaimed but I only sorted out my things. I didn't want to talk about it; I didn't want to talk about anything.

"What's going on?" I could hear Sora's voice, gentle and concerned.

"What happened?" Namine questioned quietly. I knew that eventually I'd have to talk to Namine but I had more important things going on so I just couldn't think about my issues with her right now.

"It's Roxas, isn't it?"

Kairi's words left my body frozen for one moment of anguish. For one second, all the agony, all the torment, all the grief dashed through my veins. Then in the next second, I felt nothing. I straightened myself and wrapped my arms around my body, my back still to them.

"I'm half demon."

The other people in the room only yet crossed my mind from the sound of their wheezes. My eyes lowered and my head fell to the side. Losing friends would hurt, losing a lover hurt more; I would know.

A cold consciousness consumed my anesthetized body. I could see Sora's smooth arms against me.

"I don't mind," her whisper was truthful and caring. I bowed my head and smiled. Sora was so intriguing; I almost wanted to hate her for understand so well.

"Sora…" I could only manage to speak her name or emotions would over throw me. It wasn't the appropriate time or place to break down. I breathed and then pulled myself from her.

"We're taking too long."

After that, I just ignored every one until I had put on my uniform and tied my hair. From there, I stretched and left the change room. Namine, Kairi, and Sora had already seated themselves on benches and I was about to head their way until I saw my obstacle. Roxas and Riku stood nearby talking amongst themselves. To reach Kairi and the others I'd have to pass them. I could have always taken the longer way but then it would be obvious I was avoiding Roxas and I didn't need to raise any suspicion. So I breathed heavily and with a confident stance, I made my way towards the benches.

I felt as if I was being watched but I wasn't so sure nor did I want to check. I was approaching Sora and the rest fairly quickly but it was too late to slow down now. I could see Roxas' face from the corner of my eye. His expression was riled and dark, but his eyes weren't on me.

"Destiny," Riku greeted me smoothly.

"Hey Riku," I offered him a kind smile. I felt as if my steps were slowing as I passed them but no matter how fast I tried to walk, my feet had a pace they wanted to go at.

My head shot forward and I accosted Roxas.

"Strife," I said with confidence.

"Xeno," he replied with an equal amount of self-assurance.

It felt as if I'd leaped to my friends after passing the two boys. I quickly took a seat beside Kairi and tried to calm myself. My heart beat as if I'd just ran a marathon when in reality I'd just walked past my friend and my most likely ex-boyfriend.

"Why are you breathing so heavily, Destiny?" Namine peered in close to me but I shrugged.

"Excited for gym I guess."

"Oh."

She turned back to Kairi and Sora and the three continued their conversation. I couldn't focus on what they were saying though. I simply placed my elbow on my knee and lay my head in my hand. I kept the direction of my head towards Sora, Kairi, and Namine but my eyes watched Roxas' every move. Why? Because I couldn't let him go.

**::..::...::**

"Kay, I'll see you guys around," I waved to Kairi, Namine, and Sora and then headed down the halls of Fate Academy. Kairi hadn't brought me my actual uniform so I was forced to wear the outfit I'd come in yet again. Kairi had been kind though and let me borrow her bag so I'd swung it over my shoulders and was now with the bag in tow wandering the halls.

My piercing eyes caught the skin of a beautiful blond leaning against one of the walls in the hallway. My heart raced and I felt my palms grow sweaty. I had to keep my composure; I was bigger than this… Kind of.

Lucky for me, a spiky haired red head was close by with his cocky grin. I let out an exhale of liberation and ran my fingers through my hair. If only I could depend on Axel for real.

"Destiny," Roxas mumbled politely.

"Roxas," I hadn't meant to but I turned my head over. I'm not sure if it was luck or depression taking its course but Roxas' head whipped around just as mine came in his direction. I forced back my tears and hurried over to Axel.

"Were you waiting for me?" I questioned him, avoiding looking into his vibrant green eyes.

"Obviously," he reached out to touch me but I flinched back. His hand fell down to his side and I crossed my arms. I should have been pissed as hell but I couldn't even bring myself to feel any resentment towards the guy. All I knew is that I didn't want him to touch me. It was strange but I felt if he touched me I'd be defying Roxas.

"I'm going to get going now then," I stepped past him and saw that my other half in this star-crossed lovers fiasco had also began walking. As I walked, leaving Axel in dismay, I could hear Roxas' almost silent steps and I could see his exquisite antagonism in his face from the corner of my eye. He was following me; at least that's what I believed. I had to be sure though. I had to find a way to prove it to myself. I kept an eye on him as I walked through the clearing halls. As usual, people watched us, I wasn't surprised. "I wonder what they're going to do next." You didn't have to be Roxas to know that that was what they were thinking.

I stopped in my steps.

Roxas froze and crossed his arms over his chest. I tilted my head to my side and smirked just as a leer graced his lips.

"Stalker," I mumbled.

"Liar," he muttered.

Still, we kept walking like this; me leading and him following my every footstep. I did stop a couple of times just to put the reassurance that he was following me in my mind. I thought that this was a sign of him possible wanting to work things out. Not only did I think, I but I hoped for it.

I was coming up to my room and decided that it was about time that I get this talk over with. After all, this had been my fault from the beginning so I should have been the one who had to apologize and straighten up this entire mix-up. I stopped at my door and breathed. Filled with confidence, I whirled around.

"Ro—"

He was gone; completely out of sight. I exhaled from disappointment and continued into my room. I threw my bags on the floor and slammed the door behind me. I was sick and I was tired of everything. I really wanted to leave this school; I felt like once I got here I began to feel stressed. Immortality was not as great as people made it sound, in fact, it really sucked. Especially right now, it really, _really_ sucked.

I stripped out of my clothes and searched for my uniform. Once I found it I slid into white thigh-high socks, the skirt of it and a white tang top. I scrambled around to search for one of my music devices. When I found it, I put the headphones on my ears and picked up a thick black marker off a desk. I lay on the floor, kicking my legs up against a wall. I spread my hair out onto the flooring and pressed play. Soft music greeted my ears and I bobbed my head along to the beat. I wasn't really paying attention to the rhythm as I wrote on the back of my hand.

Moreover, I was thinking.

Roxas wasn't like the others, nothing like them at all. He was different, special. I wasn't bashing on the other vampires, I was simply praising only one. Besides, he deserved it. He deserved a lot of things, like somebody that would be perfect for him. Instead, he had me; at least, he _used_ to have me. Now I doubted if he even wanted me; it was obvious _I_ didn't even want me. At least I had my memories, right? Although, now that I thought it through, most of those memories had been pretty negative. There was nothing I could rely on to make me feel happy again.

I hadn't even realized how much time had gone by. My thoughts had felt so short but in reality had been longer than I expected. I was shoving the player in its place and repositioning myself against the wall when I held my hand up and examined it. On my fingers and thumb I had written each letter of his name in an old English sort of style. On the back f my palm I had scribbled the number thirteen in the style of Roman numerals. Why I'd put Roxas on my hand was out of depression but the numbers… I didn't really get it. I guessed they may have just come to me. That's when I heard a knock against the door.

"Go away," I moaned. I wanted to feel useless again, not use_ful_. Still, the knocks rapped on.

"Nobody's here," my groaning was a terrible sound and what I'd said was stupid but like I'd stated; I wanted to be alone. Yet, whoever was out this door would not allow it for he or she did not cease with their knocking.

I grunted, "Door's open."

Much to my surprise, Riku whisked in, graceful as expected, and closed the door behind him. He sauntered over to me and took a seat, lazily. He perched up one leg and rested his elbow against it, leering.

"Can I help you?" That sentence was meant to come out rudely but instead had come out more unsure and just slightly frightened.

"Yeah, you can," his smirk didn't disappear. "See I was going through some stuff this morning and I came across a camera."

My eyebrows perked up and with a quivering voice, "Camera?"

He nodded, his smirk grew, "And on this camera, I came across some not so usual but rather expected pictures of you and Roxas. Care to explain?"

I sighed, Riku knew. He wasn't stupid and had probably known for a very long time. All I had to do was confirm it and even if I didn't want to and tried to deny it, Riku had the evidence to out me.

"We _were_ together," I groaned, hiding my drawn hand.

"So you're fighting?" Riku mumbled.

"Yeah," I really didn't want to think about it but in a way Riku had every right to know.

"What exactly happened?"

Eventually, Riku would have to know the full truth about me and eventually was now.

"I didn't tell him that I'm a half demon."

Silence came between us but it was rather comforting. It was eerie or deadly at all. I guess Riku's intensity had just grown on me.

"I don't think he's mad about you being a demon," Riku said. I glanced at him then back up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "All I can tell you is its over."

"Do you want it to be?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

"So apologize," Riku stood up and held out his hand to me. I took his hand and stood.

"What if he doesn't accept my apology?"

"Then it's his loss," Riku stated as if it was that easy. For some reason, when he said it like that, it did seem easier than I thought it was. Maybe I should have just done what he said. I mean, I could do it at English; he'd have no choice to at least listen to me there.

"I think I might try that… Thank you, Riku."

Riku stepped closer, towering over me. His eyes appeared glazed over as he stared down at me. I wondered what he was looking at as he tipped my head towards him. I pressed my clear hand against his chest and shot my head to the side while he leaned in closer.

"We can't," I whispered.

"Not even once?"

"Not even ever," I retorted.

"Hm," A smirk came to his lips. "Too bad."

He whisked me up into his arms and pushed my hair aside, exposing my neck. He opened his mouth slightly and I cringed. I wasn't exactly afraid of this bite, to be honest; I was excited for it and pleased. This would be the best way to apologize. I could go to him as him, as a vampire.

Riku took a big whiff of me and then released. I scratched the back of my head, perplexed.

"Aren't you going to bite me?"

Riku broke into a rich laughter and a smear of red crossed my cheeks. I could have sworn he was going to suck my blood out through a vein in my neck. How come all he had done was smelled me?

"I just wanted to really smell you Des," Riku patted the top of my head, as if I were a child. "See was all the hype is about."

I tilted my head to the floor, "I want to be change Riku. I want to be just like Roxas."

"Trust me when I say you don't want that."

My eyes guide themselves to Riku's emotionless profile. This intrigued me. Roxas never had really described how bad it was to be a vampire and when he did, it was hostile. Also, he'd always kept everything deadly blunt. Riku on the other hand, had a story to tell and I wanted to know the details of it.

"Explain this to me," I urged.

Riku's mouth open and the story spilled. "Roxas is going through his blood lust period. It's a phase in time where his want for blood is increased even more than it is on regular levels. Many vampires don't get that sort of thing and when they do, it's rare and short. Most just go into hiding and feed to prevent themselves from doing anything stupid. But Roxas' pride is stronger than that in this sense and he refuses to let my exclude himself. Although…" Riku's head whisked in my direction, shocking me. I gulped down the surprise and looked at him attentively. "Now that you're in his life… I'm sure he'll keep his distance from you. I guess this fight couldn't have come at a better time."

I cringed at his last sentence and clenched my hand into a fist, "When did this epoch begin?"

"He said he'd seen it coming for a while now but it was yet to totally affect him," Riku answered.

"Is this the first time this has happened to him?" I had to know all I could about this blood lust period so I could prepare myself for it whenever it was to happen. The last thing I'd want is Roxas to run from me.

"I believe this will be the eighth time it's ever happened to him in his many years of living."

I nodded slowly, "Can he control it at all?"

"You'd think from experience he would but it's hard," Riku's eyes could not hide the glint of pain he felt when he talked about it. "So much harder than usual. It's like; the real animal in you comes out. It amazes me how well he can put it back for."

Riku's agony had taken me back a little in surprise. I considered asking him if he had went through this but then changed my mind, deciding it was too much of a personal subject.

"Is it noticeable?" I could only manage to ask that question, seeing as the mood in the atmosphere had darkened.

"You're eyes glow red and your canine teeth extend," he pointed to his mouth. "You look like you've got fangs on both your top set of teeth and your bottom. As expected, your top row canine teeth are larger."

"So basically…" I crossed my arms, taking in all the information. "Roxas will look like the stereotypical vampire?"

Riku nodded, "He puts himself and everyone around him in danger. I mean, this is the first time it's happened in school."

I shivered; the thought of the vampire attack came into my mind. If anybody bled, there'd be hell for all of us. How could Roxas be so strong? I couldn't let him go through this alone, I'd have to be by his side and protect him.

"Thank you Riku," I smiled.

Riku shrugged and strolled over to the door, "Classes will start soon."

Riku had always had a shell on him; but I think I had just cracked it.

**::..::...::**

All through my science and spells class I thought about what I would say to Roxas, how he would take it, what he would do, what he would say, how he would look; basically, Roxas had been on my mind yet again.

The bell rang and the halls emptied quickly. I had no idea what took me so long to get to class but eventually, I had reached the door. I took a huge breath and decided not to think about all that could go wrong. I just chose to believe how good it would feel when Roxas was back in my arms, when his voice was whispering in my ear, when his hands and lips were caressing— well that was enough thinking for now!

I turned the door knob of the door and my head remind to the ground.

"Sorry," I muttered. "For being late."

My teacher didn't respond so I supposed he didn't care. So, I slowly made my way to my seat, my head raised. Nobody in the room existed. There was only Roxas who cupped his chin in his hand, faced a nearby window, and rested his elbow on his desk. He had such a beautiful face; everything about him was just so exquisite. I had been so lucky, so damn lucky, to have had him for the time I did.

My heart was racing when I took a seat down beside him. I set my things down and caught a look at him from the corner of my eye, while I hid my hand away. He was paying attention to the teacher and totally ignored me. I didn't mind, he had every right to but that wasn't the real main focus now. What I really had to see p close was what Riku told me about.

His eyes shined with a blood red so eerie my stomach churned from the sight. My eyes shot down to my book and I quickly flipped it open to a random page, pretending to work. I just had to get my mind off that terrible, bone-chilling, blood-thirsty color. It made my beloved appear blood crazed, and malicious, and that was far from his personality.

I shook my head slightly and turned my mind over to the next problem between us. The issue between us and my lie. His eyes shined with a blood red so eerie my stomach churned from the sight. My eyes shot down to my book and I quickly flipped it open to a random page, pretending to work. I just had to get my mind off that terrible, bone-chilling color. It made my beloved appear blood crazed, and malicious, and that was far from his personality. I changed my mind to the next subject. How could I get him talking when he was so upset, and in a public place too. There was no real way for me to say anything. Say… But I could write.

I ripped a sheet of paper out of my notebook and considered what to say. I could have started by just saying how sorry I was but that would most likely annoy him. But if I started too simple, he'd think I didn't care. I didn't know what to do. I shrugged it off and simply scribbled down the word "hi".

I slid the note on to his desk and watched him take it from the corner of my eyes. He took his pencil to it and quickly wrote something down before sending it back.

I leaned in closer and started at his elegant writing.

"_Hello."_

I grinned, seeing as he had written something back. Now how to continue this? Straight apologize were scary… I should just ask how he was doing.

"_What's up?"_ I wrote and then gave him the sheet. He glimpsed at it and then jotted something down, passing it back.

"_Nothing, you?" _

"_Same,"_ I scrawled and then gave it back. He glanced at it and then at me from the corner of his eye. What could I say now? What could I do? I wanted so much to say something but my voice wouldn't allow me. I worried about how my voice would sound and even if he would listen. I just felt so terrible over the entire ordeal and I knew it was my fault but I couldn't say anything. It wasn't confidence or anything like that, it was fear and sadness. I just missed him so much and I couldn't stand this.

I could feel my eyes well up with tears so I rested my elbows on my desk and shoved my face in my hands. I couldn't cry, I just couldn't. I didn't want Roxas to feel any pity for me, I just wanted us to be like we were before this. How to put it in words… I wanted us to be together. I lifted my heads out of my hands slightly and stared blankly at the front of the classroom.

"I'm sorry."

My head shot to my side. Why had he said "I'm sorry" just as I said "I'm sorry"? It was so odd speaking in unison with him. But that wasn't the worst. It was the look on his face, it matched mine perfectly; broadened eyes, slightly opened mouth. I couldn't understand how similar we were at that moment. It was like… We'd both made the same mistake, like we were both keeping secrets. There should have been no secrets, we had to be honest with one another. And our eyes… Our eyes said we wanted to be honest. For that moment that we gazed at one another, we were the exact same person. The force that had brought us together as I chose to believe was stronger than anything. At that moment, I was Roxas and Roxas was me. It had nothing to do with a change of appearance either, it had to do with souls. He had mine and I had his.

"Roxas, Destiny."

Our heads sprung forward and the eyes of many, including our teacher, stared at us. We bowed our heads and muttered shy apologizes. From the corner of my eye I saw my teacher's eyes remain on us for a few more seconds before he turned and continued on with the lesson.

**::..::...::**

Roxas had left me alone in the class and so did most of the other students once the bell wrung. I had quickly gathered my things and was heading out the door when I hard my name.

"Destiny?"

I whisked my head around and pursed my lips once I saw Master Zexion glared at me through half-opened eyes.

"Yes sir?"

"Being part demon…." He muttered. I was shocked at how fast the news had spread and even more shocked that the teachers had heard of it so quickly. "... Wouldn't it be rather colliding to be close to a cold one?"

"I suppose," I mumbled, hugging my books closer to my chest. "But everything is colliding in the world. Humanity and Immortality is so corrupt, at least I know this is something that can be candid."

His eyes seemed to darken and I took a small step back, "How can you be so sure?"

"I can't," I murmured.

He appeared pleased with me, "You can go."

"Thank you," I practically ran out of the class and prayed that I could hear no more question like that. I was exhausted from that thought of our species. I sighed as I kept hugging on to my books. Suddenly, I felt something strange poke my chest. I glanced down and opened on of my notebooks. A golden yellow star shape fruit with a small green leaf at one of the tips rested on the book. I lifted it and examined it closely. It smelt delicious and appeared rather sweet. I considered biting it but chose not to for I knew I had to figure out who had slipped this in my book. Although, now that I seriously thought about it, at some point Roxas had shuffled through one of my books without saying a word.

My books fell from my hands and a loud thud was sounded. I didn't think much of the noise or the stares since I had caused them both. My head was tilted down words but my eyes saw nothing; everything was but a dreadful blur. Nor did I think, my mind was empty. I don't know why but at that moment, I felt a sharp tormenting pain on both my scapulas. It reminded me of a time that had to do with wings, growing them I believe. Yet, then I'd whimpered and cried, now I stood completely still, blank.

The pain soon vanished and I bent over and picked up my books. I cradled them but let my drawn arm, holding the star hanged. My legs started moving but I didn't feel as if I were walking, it felt more like my feet were being dragged across the floor.

I hit something wintry and glanced up, jaded. My eyes expanded just as Roxas glared down at me. My eyes took to the floor and I held out my hand.

"I believe this is yours."

His fingertips brushed the back of my hand and I fought to ignore the sensation. Why did his cold touch have to arouse me?! Why couldn't he just have been any other guy? Why did he have to be him?

"Keep it," he muttered, his fingers still enchanting my skin. "I got it for you anyway."

"Why?" My voice was harsh but no matter how hard I tried to pull off anger in my face, the blushing of my skin always faltered the idea.

"Papou fruit is supposed to have the fates of two people intertwined if the eat it together," my eyes lifted slightly and I caught him close his eyes and shrug. "Or something like that."

"You want me to share this…" My head tilted upwards, no scornful but minor uncertainty expression on my face. "…With you?"

His eyes immediately darted to some place away from me and for the first time that day, I saw the boyish side of Roxas as he nodded slightly. I smiled a bit and stepped in closer to him, one arms around my book, the other pressing the fruit to his chest. I tilted my head on his collar bones and smiled, eyes closed.

"There's nothing I'd want more," I whispered. I was choking out words, whether I'd been taken over by emotion or not. He just made me feel something, something that was unlike anything I could remember.

My head went up slowly and his red eyes greeted. Maybe… Just maybe, those eyes weren't so blood-thirsty after all.

His hands cupped my face and he breathed, eyes shut. My memories were leaving me, as were my thoughts. It nearly killed me when he behaved so affectionately; especially in front of all these people. But soon, it felt as if he was the only person in the room. His lips were just as cold as I remembered, soft too. Our lips parted and much to my pleasure and small amount of shame, his tongue slipped in and changed this kiss from affectionately to straight passion. The flavor of him excited me and I yearned for more, surprisingly, so did Roxas. By now, he would have pulled away but his arms were tightly wrapped around my waist. I took it as my job and separated our lips. He licked his lips with a devilish smirk and took the Papou fruit from my hand. I rested the drawn hand on his shoulder and shot my head to the side just as whispering came to hearing. I could see the faces of others, expressions all different, shock residing in all of them. Thankfully, I saw no one I knew and let out a sigh of relief.

"Roxas…" I mumbled with a smile.

He kissed my forehead and I watched as his eyes returned to the others. I hated the cold hateful look he gave; it was even too harsh for them. I guided his eyes back to me and brushed my lips against his.

"Say it to me," I begged. "I want to here you say how you feel once more before I can be content about this."

He grinned a foolish, familiar kid-ish smile, "I love you Destiny."

I flashed him a smile and showed him the back of my hand, "I love you too."

He stared at my hand, shocked and took it, confused. His eyes darted to me, rather frightened for some reason.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Is it bad?" I glanced at my hand, nothing looked wrong with it to me.

"You shouldn't do that to your skin," His fingers traced over the number. "…How did you find out about this?"

"I didn't," I shrugged. "It was just something random." He obviously wasn't listening because he was clearly contemplating something in his mind.

"Was it Sora?" He questioned. "Or Riku?" He tapped the tip of his chin. "Oh, I bet it was Axel! I knew I couldn't trust him…"

"It was nobody!" I disagreed. "Now can we please just go…? Everybody's staring."

"So?" He rolled his eyes but sighed once his eyes caught my pleading look. He held out his arm and I hooked my own arm to it as he guided us away from the crowd.

"Thank you Roxy," I beamed.

"You're welcome Desy-chan."

"Ew, don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me Roxy."

"But Roxy-chan is _so_ adorable and so are you!"

"So?"

"….Please Roxy-chan?"

"Ugh, fine."

**::..::...::**

"Um, Roxy?"

"Yeah Desy?"

"I told you not to call me that! And… You don't have to go _so_ slow."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Still."

"So… Do you want it harder?"

"Yeah, I'm can be _pretty_ flexible."

"I'll speed up then."

"… Ah! _Mmmh…_Wait… Unh… Not that fast!"

"Are you okay?"

"I-it didn't hurt _that_ bad."

"…I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Let's try again."

Roxas was weird. He'd never wanted to give me a massage until now. See, Roxas had walked me to my room and without hesitation had come in. I was so exultant that he had changed at least some what. Although, as soon as he got here he went straight to my bed and stared at me. His blood eyes had been neither curious nor anger. They just watched my every move. Since I didn't know what to think of it, I excused myself, picked up some clothes, and decided to throw on a huge vermillion red shirt with a wide sky blue neckline and matching shorts. After that I had crawled into his lap and that's when his massage had begun.

Roxas released me and excused himself to the bathroom. I shrugged and propped my elbows on my bed, wondering what exactly was up with him. If he was in this blood lust period, shouldn't he have been keeping extreme distant from me? How come he would to be around me and touching me?

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. Roxas strolled out, looking a little tense and completely wet. He held his jacket while he ran a hand through his hair. I couldn't help but notice he's unbuttoned three buttons of his white dresser shirt and how see through it became. My head shot to his face and I smiled. I could only see one of his red eyes glaring at me.

"I never even heard the shower," I said, getting up.

"Don't move," he commanded and I stop completely. I watched his movements; every step he took towards me appeared so sinful. He released his jacket as he edged closer, coming over me. I couldn't take my eyes off him. It should have been illegal for him to move so slow and seductively!

He lay me down along with him and gazed into my slightly feared eyes for a moment. His eyes wrapped around my torso and his lips sucked on my throat.

Shock took me and my eyes broadened but my hands clutched on to the back of his damp shirt. I knew I should have let go of him, questioned him but my body was aching for this. Also, for some reason, I felt like he wanted this from me.

"Your eyes…" I muttered as I stared at the ceiling. "Are they filled with hatred?"

I felt his tongue lick my earlobe and I flinched. I didn't know what to take it as but I continued speaking.

"You can kill someone with hatred."

"I'm glad," he whispered. "And since you think hate is so wrong, I'll kill those I like."

"Why?" I breathed as his fingertips brushed against my back.

"No matter who you like, love is more important."

"Well then," I smirked and turned my head over. Automatically, his lips rubbed again against my throat. "This love is poisonous."

"But you're addicted," he cooed. He stepped off my and took my hand to Sora's desk. In slight fear, I grabbed a sheet that had been on my bed. He lifted me on it and took my hands to the remaining buttons on his shirt.

"Take it off," he whispered with a sly smirk. He leaned into me and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

My mind knew this wasn't right but my fingers were peeling off at the dress shirt. It slid down from his arms and I blushed at his pale skin. He chortled quietly and held me tight.

"R-Roxas," I moaned. He pulled my head towards his and kissed me. It was rough and energetic. His tongue searched and explored me while his hands yanked down on my shorts. He managed to pull them down but I quickly brought down my shirt. He lifted my legs and forced them around his waist.

His lips left mine and he tilted my head up. I felt his teeth scrap my jaw line and I cringed.

"You're crying," his voice was low but curious.

I touched my cheek and was surprised to feel wetness. Yet, I hugged him. I'd missed him so much and even though doing this made me tear up, I wasn't ready to lose him.

His hands slid up and down the sides of my body as he lay me down. He pulled the sheet out of my hands and then threw it over us. My hands rested against his shoulders once his mouth found mine and our hips rocked in directions. He was teasing me, I could tell. His body was being too eccentric for this not to be a joke. Yet, when our mouths separated, I groaned with hesitant passion. He grabbed me closer and pressed his body as close to mine as he could. I arched my back and threw my head back as he yanked on my bra. I could feel his fingers manage to unhook it. With a burning in my cheeks, both our eyes went to my chest. My breasts bounced and I cussed.

Roxas laughed and rubbed his soft lips against the flesh of my chest that was reveled.

I yanked him closer once he cupped one of my breasts and kissed me. His sweet taste had left and what stayed was this desperation and lust. If our mouths weren't engulfing one another, we were moaning from touching each other.

His hands left my breasts and tangled in my hair. My own hands traveled down to his pants and my fingers undid them but my eyes refused to watch. How could I watch this act? I loved it but at the same time, something was wrong with it. My body twitched once his hands found my backside. I brought my arms to his back and dragged my nails down them. If we were going to do this, I wanted everybody to know I'd been his first; I wanted everyone to see the marks I'd given him and know that I, Destiny Xeno, had taken him.

My legs tightened around him and my nails found their way to his chest. My head fell back and at this moment, I wanted all of him.

"Take me," I begged.

He licked up the front of my neck and only stopped once he touched my bottom lip. He kissed it once and then nodded. Happiness filled me and I grabbed him. I was going to get what I wanted, all of it.

The door barged open.

The sweat that had glazed over my skin glistened as light was let into the room. Roxas' head had gone in the direction of the door faster than mine, I knew it. His face was more irritated while mine was simply embarrassed and shocked. And who wouldn't be? Riku, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Selphie, Axel, Hayner, Olette, and Pence stood wide eyed and opened mouth at the entrance.

"Oh!" Kairi's eye twitched slightly but I was thankful somebody could utter words.

"My…" Selphie sucked in her cheeks after finishing Kairi's statement. I wasn't sure if she was blocking away a smile or just in utter shock. I suppose—

"Desk!" Sora's cry was the most panicked as she outstretched towards the wooden piece of furniture Roxas and I lay on half naked.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I know what you're thinking: "KaoriZutto you dirty pervert, you."  
And here's how I respond: "Love me still and I'll give you a virtual cookie! :D :3"****  
Ha, anyway, sorry it took so long to post but it's here now :D  
xoxoTwilight269: I guess power-wise, Sora is like Alice Cullen but I think personality-wise it would be Kairi. I decided on making Sora a girl because eventually it has a HUGE purpose.****  
And I've decided to say something about Destiny being a Mary-sue....****I. Don't. Care.I really don't see her as one at all. She's thin because she.. IDK, works out (And with a Jenny Craig diet, and I' sure the majority of humanity could do the same :D). She's pretty because everybody in the world is pretty :3. And she's not smart... I mean, I kind of see her as an idiot :/. Not like a beautiful idiot but you know... She's pretty average. She's with the main character because... Uh... IDK, she is :D. And some of you may think I'm just being mean but no, I'm just answering questions and what not. I hate no one! So yeah, PLEASE don't stop reading.  
Also... I kind of see this story as a parody to Twilight. IDK, it just feels like one... :/****  
But you wanna know something really funny? People will comment on how bad they think this is and waste their time reading it, which I find HILARIOUS because whether you like it or not, you still took YOUR time to read it and you took YOUR time to comment on it. Each way.... I'm happy :D So please, keep reading and reviewing people who can not stand this... The only time your wasting is your own :D  
ANYWAY!****If you're liking her and enjoying the story then please make me super happy and READ AND REVIEW! :3  
I also want to add that I ENJOYED Stephanie Meyer's "Twilight" for a short period. After it got popular I began realizing MANY thinks about it.... Odd. Still a very nice love story though.  
**


	20. Image

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. YAY! **

**:...:...:**

"_Take me," I begged.  
He licked up the front of my neck and only stopped once he touched my bottom lip. He kissed it once and then nodded. Happiness filled me and I grabbed him. I was going to get what I wanted, all of it.  
The door barged open.  
The sweat that had glazed over my skin glistened as light was let into the room. Roxas' head had gone in the direction of the door faster than mine, I knew it. His face was more irritated while mine was simply embarrassed and shocked. And who wouldn't be? Riku, Kairi, Sora, Namine, Selphie, Axel, Hayner, Olette, and Pence stood wide eyed and opened mouth at the entrance.  
"Oh!" Kairi's eye twitched slightly but I was thankful somebody could utter words.  
"My…" Selphie sucked in her cheeks after finishing Kairi's statement. I wasn't sure if she was blocking away a smile or just in utter shock. I suppose—  
"Desk!" Sora's cry was the most panicked as she outstretched towards the wooden piece of furniture Roxas and I lay on half naked._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 20

Image

Olette's horrified stare matched perfectly with the shaking finger she held out.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-th-they…"

Roxas' stare was intense as he watched Olette yet he didn't move off of me. I felt fearful for Olette. I did picture her to be the purest of us all here.

Her hesitant voice leaked out, "They're engaging in sexual intercourse!"

All but Olette's head dropped. It was obvious what we were doing and everybody knew it but it sounded so shameful when it was stated so bluntly.

"No freaking duh, Olette," Hayner grumbled. Pence chuckled quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Well this is an odd combination, isn't it?" Roxas laughed.

I could see Riku's eyes lower as he entered the room. Maybe, he saw that there was no real threat. I wished at that moment I wasn't a coward; if I'd been like him I wouldn't have been afraid of anything that could have happened next.

"Demons, witches, fairies, wizards, shape shifters, cold ones," he smirked. "All we need now is a doppelganger and a nobody… Oh wait; we've already got those now don't we?"

Either his words were confusing or I hadn't been the only one lying about who I was. I didn't want to really process what he'd said but it was a good distraction to what was occurring before us.

"But," I watched his hand hover over me. "That isn't the issue at hand."

His hand disappeared under my shirt and he placed it gently against my stomach. I grabbed my hair and threw my head back. He shouldn't have been touching me at a moment like this. My reactions felt reasonable though. He was ice cold and I had strong feelings for him. I turned over and crawled from beneath him. I felt as if I'd get a clean get away but he grabbed me and faster than I could process, threw me in his lap. I blushed and dug my head in my hands.

"We weren't doing anything," Roxas pleaded with a smile. "Why don't you guys come in and we can talk about what Destiny and I _weren't_ doing?"

"How weren't you doing anything?!" Hayner cried. "We all clearly saw you!"

"Hayner…" I started. I stopped once I felt loose. I thought back to all the things Roxas had done to me and remembered. "Hold on." I cupped my breasts and grunted. I turned back to Roxas and glared him. He smiled and went to work to re-hook me back up.

"Yeah you better do it," I muttered. "Pervert."

The bra snapped against my back and I winced. I rubbed my sour back and smiled at Hayner, "Roxas was just helping me out."

"With what?" Pence asked.

"Taking your clothes off?" Axel huffed with a smirk and I rolled my eyes yet again.

"I got hurt in English," I lied. My eyes traveled from their faces to the wide open door behind them. It was bad enough that they'd seen but nobody else needed to know what was going on. "Now close the door and please come here."

A couple of grunts were heard but eventually, Namine closed the door and they all sat around us; some on the floor, some on the beds.

"Like I was saying," I pressed my back against Roxas' chest and tried to hide my irresoluteness of my lie. I wasn't sure what to add on to it because these people were not dumb and I was pretty sure they knew what was going on. "I hurt myself and Roxas helped me out."

"Then why are you wet and half naked?!" Olette exclaimed. She held a hand over her eyes but I could see her peeking through her slightly spaced fingers. I chortled from her urge to look at Roxas.

"Because Destiny refused to get the wound cleaned," Roxas stated in an obvious tone. "Why else would we look like this?"

"Cut the crap guys," Selphie pouted. It was embarrassing to know that even Selphie had an idea of what was going on. "Tell everybody here what you've really been doing."

"Well…" I started. "We would _but_…" I pointed to my window, "Look! A distraction!"

All heads turned but those of the vampires while I jumped off Roxas' lap and ran for the door. I'd almost reached it when I realized their focus had landed back on me.

I chuckled nervously, "So then I guess the whole 'look-a-distraction-while-I-run-away' plan didn't work all that well now did it?"

"Well now it's obvious you're hiding something," Pence leaned in attentively. "Share it."

"I'm… Failing?" I grinned pathetically.

"Old news," Kairi rested her back against Namine's. "Now tell us what this thing about you and Roxas is."

I sighed; it was time to come out. Well, at least I didn't have to do it alone, Roxas would be here with me and everything would be fine.

"Let's tell them Roxas," I turned to where he had been but gasped once I saw him dressed in full uniform, prepared to leap out the window.

He sucked in his cheeks and stepped back from open pane. "I want to note that I wasn't going to _run_ away… I was simply going to _sprint_ away."

I ran to my bed and lodged a pillow at his head, "Coward!"

"You're one to talk!" He laughed, throwing it back. Grinning, I ran from it and on to my bed. I jumped to the floor and slammed my body against his.

"Just tell them."

"I think it's obvious," Roxas mumbled to himself. "I mean honestly, who here is clueless about all of this?"

Before anybody could say anything I poked him in his side, "Make it official bastard!"

He groaned and then sat on the ground, cross-legged. I took a seat beside him and the others left their places and came to sit close to us.

"It's a secret," I said with a smile. "But not for long."

"If you keep acting this way," Riku leered. "I'd think not."  
"Yeah," I pressed a hand against Roxas' stomach. "Roxas' pregnant belly is starting to show."

"Excuse me?!" He removed my hand and I laughed, taking his.

"I'm joking," I kissed his ring finger. "Say it."

Roxas glanced at me once and then turned to the others. "It's weird and obvious but this is just a clarification. For a while now, the relationship between us has… Grown. So we're at the point where we've become closer in a way that's higher than friendship. I don't know what to call it to make it sound right but we're close."

"Like how close?" Axel wanted every detail only so he could embarrass Roxas and I. You didn't have to be a genius to know that.

"Like kissing, hugging, and making love close!" I groaned from frustration.

"We've never had sex!" Roxas buried his ashamed face in his hands. I shrugged and licked the tip of his earlobe.

"Not yet."

He pushed my head away and I chortled. I pushed his hand off my face and lay in his lap. Roxas picked up a lock of my hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"I'd like to state this relationship to be serious," he continued. I dragged my hand up his Adam's apple and to his lips while he spoke.

"But how are you going to do it?" Selphie pondered.

"I don't know yet, but I can't exactly help how I feel and its obvious how she feels so even if I wanted to go now, I couldn't because I know she return's the emotions." I pressed my fingertips against his cheek. He finally understood how exactly I felt how we couldn't lose one another. I depended on him and I hoped he depended on me. Without each other, I think we'd be okay but the way we are now, well I doubted that I'd feel like it again.

"Sadly, at some point," A small smile fell upon Roxas' lips. "I know I'll have to leave her."

This news stunned even me. We'd never talked about him seriously leaving me, ever. I had thought we'd be side by side forever and nothing would come between us. I mean he'd clearly stated that I needed him to live at some point. But this entire time, Roxas had been plotting against me. Not only did I feel betrayed but I felt lost. How could he revel something like this at a time like this. What happened to everything that we'd done and all the meanings behind it? Why was he so against this? What had I done wrong?

For a reason unknown, a wide smiled came on my lips. I dropped my hand and stared up at him. His expression increased to confusion once he caught my glance them. I held out my index finger, the creepy grin on my lips.

"How dare you lie to me?"

"Listen Destiny…" Roxas sighed. "What were doing is completely wrong. We were—"

"How can you say you love somebody and then ditch them?!" I hated my screams. They had a sense of rasp and torment. Why I was even shouting had caught me off guard. There really was nothing to be mad about. Yet, I was angry. I jumped out of his lap and clenched onto my chest.

"How long were you going to play me?!"

Roxas stood, "I wasn't playing you!"

"So planning on leaving me after I was going to give you everything wasn't playing me?!" I shouted. I hunched over to my bed and grabbed a pillow.

"You make me sick!" I took the cushion and screamed into it. This sudden anger was over taking me but I refused to be rational. I bit the bolster and dragged my teeth along it until it had completely separated it into two pieces. Feathers fell from it and I spit out the remaining ones in my mouth. I threw the shreds to the ground and went for the rest of the sheets and pillows. I let out another painful scream and dived straight for the bed spread. I don't know why I shouted when I destroyed all that I'd been given over such a stupid reason too; but I couldn't control myself. I wanted it all gone before I apologized for anything. I stood on my bed and pressed my hand against one of the walls. I pulled my other arm back and watched as my familiar needle like nails grew in length. My arm sprung forward into the wall.

"You make me sick!" All I could do was yell about how ill they made me feel. "You're going to ruin everything! You make me sick! So freaking sick you ill-minded bastard!"

My hand punched into the wall once more before I let out another shout. I wasn't sure what I'd shouted but it sounded like the word "Sick". I breathed heavily and pulled my nails out of the wall. They went back to their regular size. I dropped onto my bed, cross-legged. My eyes broadened and silence filled the room. What could have been said after a moment like that? This was funny, hilarious even. So hilarious that only my own personal insanity could get it. This is what brought up a fight of my own. Before, there was always a constant battle between my insanity and my rational side. Eventually, I'd been able to control myself some what; but now was different.

"It's irony because I'm the only sick one here!" I burst into laughter and clutched on to my stomach. I laughed louder than I should have and did to the point where I was on my knees bellowing out in laughter with my eyes wide open. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks that alerted me at any second, an uncontrollable flow of tears would be shortly followed.

"Ha," I hid my face in my hands. "Funny… Insanity… Freaking hilarious. I love this situation!" I giggled and grinned in my hands. "Now let's talk about this."

They all stared at me, startled obviously. No one said anything and to be honest, I was glad. I felt like if anybody spoke of this, she'd take over. That's what that strike of craziness had to be, her wanting to come out. She'd seen me at a vulnerable point and thought that this would be her best time to cross over. But this was a fight I wouldn't let her win anymore.

"You… You told me you were dangerous," my head arose out of my hands slowly and I kissed my teeth. I stood, my eyes only focused on the blond male bloodsucker. "Stupid, I'm the real danger."

I crouched down and leaped, "I'll kill you!"

Roxas' face was close as I extended my arm to stab him. I almost had him, I could kill him.

My body halted.

Axel's arms grasped on to me and I let out a scream. I fidgeted in his arms and my body trembled more and more with each move. Why was he stopping me? He wanted this violence possibly even more than I did. He should have just let me go and let me try my best to crush this vampire.

"Let me go!" I cried. "You're hurting me!"

He groaned and released me. I brushed off my shirt and glared at him. He only turned away and at that second I soared for Roxas. Any vampire could have stopped me and even Roxas could have pushed me away but he fell with a thud and let me fingers wrap around his throat. I clenched on to him hard and shook. I put all my anger into this vital kill but it didn't affect Roxas at all. What was with this bloodsucker?!

…Bloodsucker.

I'd forgotten he didn't have to breathe! I released him and climbed off. No wonder anybody had stopped me, my attempt had been useless. I was ashamed at how pathetic I'd become and the coward I was. Fighting him would be the easy way out, making me a coward. Talking it through, now that would have been a better solution. I was beginning to move only on my emotions too much. I had to gain my rationality back. I turned the group and with a calm look on my face.

"I think we should all just go and—"

"Why do you always do that?!"

Roxas had shouted at me; out of all people, me. I didn't hold myself high but he had no right. I tilted my head in his direction and raised my eyebrows at the length of his canine teeth. They sparkled but not in a pleasant sense, it was something more dark and sickening. He had the appearance of the typical vampire; fangs, pale skin, eerie red eyes. It frightened me extremely to receive that hate wrenching glare but I couldn't move my feet to run.

I heard the noises of the others rising to their feet. They saw him as a threat but I could only see him as an easily angered person. What hurt me was I'd caused that anger yet again; I really wasn't good for him.

"You're a runaway, you know that!" He pointed at me and edged in closer. I knew at this point the vamps were ready to move but I held out my hand in their direction, letting them no not to move.

"I know that," I smiled slyly. "Do you hate me now?"

His eyes rounded and he clenched on to his head and let out a low snarl, "You make me want to!"

"So do it," I heaved all my hair over my shoulder and exposed my neck to him. "Make me feel it."

His fingers traced over my neck. He took me in his arms and tilted me over slightly. My eyes emptied and the people in front of me vanished from my glance. The room had gone black and my eyes weary. I closed them and tried to focus on Roxas' cold touch. His fingernails scuttled over my neck and I breathed in.

I had never thought, I'd be changed out of hatred. Ideally, I wanted Roxas to change me but I had figured Riku would do it all along. He seemed like the only one who really understood why I wanted to do this and was willing to help me out. But now, my arms hung beneath me, my legs lay lazily against the floor and Roxas stood above me with his cold breath tickling my throat.

I smiled and opened my eyes, "When I die… Can my casket be red and blue?"

My head fell back and my mind left me.

**::..::...::**

Math questions fluttered in my mind. I was trying to figure out whether or not I'd done my homework for that class out of all things. I pondered over and remembered that I hadn't even gotten started. I wasn't disappointed to be honest but I was irritated; I blamed my teacher.

Well, any second now I'd have to get moving. I tried to lift my eyelids but they felt heavy, as did the rest of my body. What could have caused this? Had it been Roxas? Did he bite me?! But, hadn't he said the transformation had been painful. How come I didn't remember feeling anything? I had to ask so many questions, write down so many notes. I wasn't prepared for a transformation like this at all.

I cleared my mind and listened for any noises around me. I heard absolutely nothing. I wondered if I'd been a deaf vampire. But then again, was that even possible? If I was, how would I explain this to my parents? How would I explain being a cold one to my parents? My father was going to kill me once he found out. I decided right then and there that Roxas and I would have to leave the country and go into hiding. But where would we go? London was obviously off limits and so was North America most likely. We couldn't go to Africa or South America because of the sun. Somewhere in Europe or Asia sounded okay but not France or Japan. Italy could have been done but I was pretty sure I had a few uncles there. Maybe China or Beijing. Russia could be okay—

"Destiny?"

Roxas harmonized voice had me stunned. So it turned out I wasn't a deaf vampire. Crap, I was getting used to the thought of it too. My eyes opened lazily and his perfection bloodlust face was the first thing I saw.

"Hi bloodsucker," I smirked. Maybe it was wrong for me to use that term now that I was one of them. Although, wouldn't it be okay because I was one of them?

"Hey…" he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I was thinking, is it still okay for me to use the word 'bloodsucker'?"

He shrugged, "I don't mind."

"But I don't want to offend our species," I muttered off.

"Our?" He echoed.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I mean since you changed me wouldn't it be our?"

"But I—"

I cut him off, "Which brings me to this, where are we going to hide? I know that we can't go to sunny places and North America may be too easy for them to find us but I was thinking Russia, it seemed like the best place to go but I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"We don't have to go into hiding," Roxas smoothed out my eyebrow.

"So you already told my parents?" I questioned him with a smile. He had taken care of all the difficult things for me; that was kind of him. "That's great."

"I didn't tell your parents anything," he stated awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then why don't we have to go into hiding?"

"Because I didn't bite you," he grinned but I frowned deeply. This wasn't good news; this was terrible, dreadful even! How on earth could he have expected me to be all smiles after he'd delivered something so aggravating?

I turned m head away and looked about the room. It was a lot messier than I had remembered. "Where is everybody?"

"We all left your room and came to mine," he said and then I remembered that this place did belong to Roxas.

I sunk deeper into his bed and remembered the intoxicating scent of his sheets; his scent. I sighed and turned back to him. Now would be a good time for an apology but I didn't feel as if he deserved it. Still I managed to mutter one out.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he sighed. "Listen, I know that in a way I'm betraying you by planning on leaving but how long do you really think we can keep this up?"

"It depends…" I took his hand and rubbed it gently. "How long do you plan on loving me?"

He was silent and my eyes snapped shut; refusing any tears to spill over. I was beginning to think all the plans I'd ever made about this had gone to waste. His reaction made me believe that forever didn't really exist.

I felt his hands caress my cheeks but I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the feeling. I didn't want to be played with anymore; I wanted to know everything about him and all his intentions.

"Please don't be upset," his thumb ran gently over my cheekbone. "I'm trying but this is hard."

I sat up and whirled my legs around so that I was on my knees. I plunged into him and refused to let go of the tight grasp I held on him. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and the other wrap sheets around our bodies.

"You're going to get sick if you don't stay warm," he mumbled, readjusting me in his lap.

"I like being cold," I clarified as I lay my head on his shoulder, my arms still around him. "I like being with you but apparently; I can't have that anymore so at least let me get cold, really cold."

"How cold do you want to get exactly?" He pulled on of my arms from around his neck and set it in my lap.

"I wanna freeze over," Roxas forced his lips onto mine and kissed me in a way that was more innocent and gentle then I could recall. Our lips parted for a short period but then Roxas closed the distance yet again with another kiss.

"And this is why you're going to get caught!"

Roxas moved his lips from mine slightly and then groaned. He pecked my mouth once then turned over to Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

"You two feeling okay?" Riku asked. I nodded and Roxas shrugged.

"I was never feeling bad," he stated. "Well, not physically at least."

"So the bloodlust time's passing?" Kairi took a seat on Riku's bed. "That was quick."

"No, it's still here," The blond confirmed.

"Then how can you be so close to Destiny?" Sora questioned, while she took a seat with Kairi. "Isn't she your singer?"

"Singer?" I repeated.

Roxas' red eyes moved about in the room, like he was trying to avoid answering the question.

"Well…" he spoke quietly. "I want her blood but I think I'm more… _lustful_ for her than usual."

I blushed; this all made sense then. Now I understood why Roxas couldn't stop touching me, it was his bloodlust epoch.

"Oh…" Kairi walked over to us and grabbed my arm. "I think it'll be safer if Destiny goes to her own room then."

I glimpsed at Kairi, slightly confused, "But I want to stay here with Roxas."

She tugged on my arm, forcing me out of the bed. I landed on my knees but hastily stood.

"No you don't," she said, dragging me to Sora. I practically fell into Sora's arms but the brunette caught me.

"Here," a worrisome frown spread on Kairi's lips. "I think its best that you two stay away from each other until this goes away."

"But I—"

"Kairi's right," Roxas hopped off his bed and with his usual vampiric speed came to me. He lifted my bangs from my face and smiled sincerely.

"It's late and you should be sleeping anyway," his eyes wandered to mine and he caught my stare. It was like a trap when he caught my glance like that. He'd look directly at me with his eyes, no matter the color; it felt like he was stealing my soul. Yet, I couldn't look away; I didn't want to break this invisible chain he had locked me into.

"Roxas…" my voice shook with wonder and no precautions whatsoever. My arms extended towards him as I leaned in for a kiss.

He held his arm out and my face smacked right into his palm. I reached out for him eagerly with thoughts of kisses and embraces in my mind but he sighed from frustration.

"And I'm supposed to be the lustful one," he groaned. "Sora, just grab her."

I heard Sora's charming laughter as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. Kairi waved us off enthusiastically, Riku waved once, and Roxas crossed his arms, aggravated.

Soon they were out of sight and Sora was hauling me to our room in the hall. My head came to the ground and my mind wandered. Lustful? For me? How? It wasn't an easy answer to find but I think it wasn't supposed to be. So if he'd wanted me this bad now, what about when everything was cured? I mean, of course I wanted him to be back to his regular self but I had to wonder what he thought of me on a regular day. He told me once but now I just had more thoughts about it? I should have been happy he wasn't shallow but I don't know, I wanted to make him happy every way possible.

Sora opened the door to our room and let go of me. I walked to my bed and was surprised to see the sheets had been replaced. I turned to her ready to thank her but she held out her hand.

"Namine got them for you," she said.

I nodded, "I'll have to thank her."

"She'll tell you it's no big deal," Sora jumped onto her bed and crossed her legs. "Man Des, did you know I had to clean my desk off with every cleaning supply know to man and some only know to animal."

I swept my hair from my eyes and laughed pathetically, "S-sorry about that dude. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Sure, sure," she rolled her eyes with a smile.

I rushed over to her bed and climbed on, sitting beside her. "No seriously man! If you ever want to use my desk for anything, and I mean _anything_, go ahead."

Sora leered, "Think I may take you up on that."

I scrunched my nose, "So what was the name of these supplies?"

**::..::...::**

I stood in front of the mirror of me and Sora's room in checkered pajamas. I'd just taken a shower after Sora and had thought about "changing my look" so to speak. I had painted my nails black while Sora was showering and I guess this brought on the whole "image" thing.

I turned to my side and frowned at my dead hair that lay on my back. The ends had died long ago and now were slowly growing. I couldn't even bring myself to think about my split ends. I picked up the pair of scissors I'd lay on the counter and picked up a chunk of my hair. I decided on not cutting it short in the front at all, I was just going to trim it and raise it. I'd also come to the conclusion that it would be safer for me to get Kairi's help but knowing her she'd change more than my hair.

I chopped off a larger section of the back than I intended to and wheezed as it fell to the floor. Quickly, I turned to the mirror and grimaced at my accident. There was no way to fix it but to cut the other parts of it to match. I snipped away and declared it wasn't that bad. I still had plenty of hair left resting on my mid back. I turned over pulled another chunk of my hair on the side over my shoulder. I was half way there, now I just had to work with my bangs. To be honest, I didn't want to touch them until tomorrow but I'd be in a rush tomorrow morning so with one eye open I chopped away at them.

They didn't have a style yet but being the lazy person I was, I decided on worrying about styling them tomorrow. At least then, Kairi could be there and in that situation, she'd be too rushed to actually put a lot of effort into it.

I shut off the light of the bathroom and smiled once I saw that Sora was already in her bed. I climbed into mine and hid under my sheets.

What was I really changing for? My family? My friends? Roxas? I would have loved to say it was for me but I guess it was just really no reason for it. I guess I just wanted to be different from the person I was before. Obviously, new hair meant absolutely nothing to that but I don't know, it was a physical way of people to see that I was changing. Besides, my old hair was boring and dead. At least now I didn't have to go pay to get it fixed.

Yup, I was cheap like that.

**::..::...::**

Sora, as usual, had woken up before me and as expected, I'd been late. I'd just finished showering and putting on my uniform. I stood in the bathroom fully dressed with the familiar scissors in my hand.

"It's just you and me…" I muttered to the intimate object. I parted my bangs to the side and then cut them short enough so they wouldn't cover my eyes but long enough so they would cover my eyebrows. I kept them swished to right side and set the scissors down. I thought I look screwed over and in my book, that was perfect.

I grabbed one of the bags on the counter and remembered watching my mother and older sister throwing bunches of face junk as I liked to call it in the bag. I pulled some of the make-up pieces out and stared at them. They looked dreadfully painful but when I opened some on the containers, they were all dark shades so that was a bonus. I tried to recall how Kairi, my mother, my sister, and every woman I'd ever watched put make up on. At those times I hadn't paid much attention but now I did. With trembling fingers, I went in for the kill.

**::..::...::**

One word.

Pain.

Why the hell did woman go through that crap every morning? How?! When I put on face junk I just slammed on lip-gloss but no, you needed eye stuff, lip stuff; it was all so long and painful! But eventually, I'd done it and not only did I bring slight color to my skin but I managed that weird "smoky eye thing" around my eyes. Maybe I'd over did it but I didn't care.

I heard a knock on the door.

"You done Des?" Sora asked from the outside.

"Y-yeah!" I called. "Hold on." I picked up a perfume bottle and plugged my nose before spraying it over my body. I coughed and waved away the slight smoke it had left behind. I took one last look at myself and smirked. I had changed, that was true but I doubted I'd keep this up. Doing this stuff was hard and tiring. If I were to do this every day I'd have to go to sleep on time and I'd have to wake up early. Seriously, who wanted to do that? I shrugged and picked up my school bag off the floor. I looked at the mess I'd created on the counter and tried to choose what I'd carry around with me. Out of rush, I slid them all into my bag and slapped on my converse. I ran out of the room and practically flew to the door.

"Destiny?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Sora was going to laugh and I didn't blame her, I would have laughed too. I didn't have much of a "tomboy" attitude but me taking time for the way I looked was very rare.

I straightened, "We should get going."

"Y-yeah," in an instant she was by my side, trying to get a look at me. I avoid her glance and opened the door.

"Oh my God."

Damn Selphie, damn her to heck! I kept my eyes to the ground and scurried away from the entrance. I heard Sora lock the door and felt Selphie grab my arm.

"You changed," she jabbed me in my side and I jumped back.

"Gah!" I held out my hands in protest. "Don't do that!"

She giggled, "So what's all this about?"

"It's a… Revolution," I shrugged.

"Well it's definitely something," I heard Kairi's voice as she came around with Namine. I smiled politely at them but only Namine returned the gesture.

"What did you do to yourself?" Kairi grabbed my shoulders, trying to get a better look at me and I shut my eyes. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"I got bored," I lied. "Now can we please get to class?"

Sora stiffed a laugh and nodded, "Yeah, come on guys, it's not like it's that big of a deal."

"It's big though," Selphie smirked as she pointed at my head.

"Shut up!" I cringed.

"Morning guys!" I whirled to Olette's cheerful smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Olette," I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"The others invited me to join you guys," she glanced at my hair and chuckled. "Nice Des."

I pouted, "Just for that, nobody gets to tell anybody about this."

"Aw, we were just joking Des," Kairi grinned.

I shrugged, "I don't care, and nobody still gets to tell anybody about this. Now let's head off."

So we walked to our classes, stopping at doors to drop people off. We got the usual stares, we gave the usual stares and best of all, and I didn't see any sign of Roxas which meant I was home free when it came to him. Although, I had taken every chance I could to look at my reflection just in case he came around. Kairi and I were the last ones left and the bell had just wrung when we strolled in with expressionless faces. My eyes caught no one's look. I sat at my desk and rummaged through my bag to get my school supplies. It was more of a struggle than I had thought it would be but eventually, I set my stuff up and let out a sigh of relief. I lay my head on my desk and only perched up my eyes with my pencil ready in my hand.

So the class had gone on perfectly and I'd managed to focus the whole time. I was actually pretty proud of myself for paying attention in class and actually getting some work done. Maybe there was a chance of me passing this year.

The bell chimed and I pushed all my supplies in my bag, praying now none of the face junk or perfume had spilled over.

I got up from my seat and left the room with a settle smile on my face. Life wasn't as hard as I made it sound, all I had to do was keep up this optimistic personality and everything would go great. What did I have to be upset about anyway? I had a good family, great friends, went to a nice school, and best of all I had Roxas so what should I whine about? My mind wandered to the troubling things but I shook my head and tried not to think about them.

"You're awfully cheerful," Kairi said, coming up from behind me.

"Life is good," I beamed. "Let's go find Sora and head over to gym."

"Already here," Sora grinned as she gracefully came to us. "You guys have your stuff?"

Kairi nodded and I opened my bag. I saw no clothes and searched in deeper.

"Damn it," I groaned. "I forgot my clothes."

"I can go get them," Sora offered.

"Nah, I'll just get an extra one," I closed up my bag and waved off. "I'll meet you guess at the gym, 'kay?"

Sora glanced at Kairi who nodded and I took off. I walked fairly quickly down the halls to where I last remembered I could get a uniform. Although, it could have been possible nobody was around. I stopped and bit my nails. If nobody was there, I'd be late for gym and I'd fail. Who failed physical education?!

"I heard you were looking for a uniform."

I jumped back and whirled around. Much to my dismay, Axel smirked holding out a freshly packed uniform. It was still nice and crisp from what I could tell. Cautiously, I took it from him and muttered a thank you.

"No problem," his smile was too big and his eyes too kind. "So you changed your appearance, trying to fit in?"

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance and marched right past him. I didn't have time for his crap today and I wasn't planning on making time. Although he had made my life easier, he had also almost ruined it and that was something I wasn't so ready to forgive. I could have if I really wanted to but getting him out of my life may have been the best thing for me. It seemed like whenever we were together, we just caused problems for one another and this separation would do well for us. Yeah, I was doing him a favor even.

I rushed into the change room from one of the back doors and wasn't surprised to see I was the only one in the room. I shrugged and tore open the back.

My jaw dropped.

The prick had given me a guy's uniform! God, how had he even known I needed one anyway? He had probably been stalking me, thinking of ways to get me back for being cruel to him. I took a deep breath and decided not to let him win this battle. I stripped out of my clothes and tossed on the large red jogging pants. I lowered them right to my hips and then yanked on the t-shirt. I pulled out two hair ties from my bag and tied one to the back of the shirt, tightening it; the other I put in my hair. I smoothed out the shirt and with little to no confidence, I quietly crept out of the change room. My teachers had already started the lesson and I had no idea how I could possible get passed them. I stayed close to the wall and kept my steps quiet. As long as I was quiet, I wouldn't get caught for being late. Yeah, I could out smart these guys.

"What are you doing?"

Crap.

I slowly turned over to my instructors to see all their faces not so pleased but only Demyx was completely confused. I had to come up with some sort of excuse, anything but the truth.

"D-d-dancing!" I exclaimed. I pulled my arms out and waved them above me while I jumped in circles, eyes shut. "Yes! Totally getting into it!" I crouched down and bumped my shoulders to an invisible rhythm. I came to a stop and held my arms out to my side; fingers spread and shook my hands. "J-jazz hands baby!"

I heard stifling laughter and almost chuckled thinking about what that probably looked like. But out of my teachers, Demyx was the only one laughing. The others glared at me and I took that as my cue to leave.

"I'll be going now," I muttered, as I walked towards the class.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and being held above the ground from the back of my shirt.

"Damn it," I muttered.

Barret's annoyed face came into view and I smiled pathetically.

"Explain yourself."

"Well…." I didn't have a good enough reason so I tried to do what I knew best, run. My legs were kicking at the air and my fists pumping but as expected, I got no where.

"Hey sideburns," I whispered loudly, referring to Xaldin. "Drop me and I'll buy you a cookie."

He lifted me higher and I cowered.

"Okay two cookies!" I cringed. I opened my eyes and Barret leered evilly.

"Just for that, I'm moon walking all the way to those benches," I stuck out my tongue and Barret signaled him to drop me. I fell to the ground and bent my right arm as if I were running while I lifted my left knee and hopped on my right foot. I changed feet and my foot on the ground to make it appear as if I was running. I kept doing "the running man" with a foolish look on my face as I exaggerated the move. I could hear the laughter surrounding me but hey, if I hadn't been the one dancing, I would have been the loudest laughing out there.

"What happened to your moon walk?" Barret's smile went sly, like he was testing me. Well, I didn't mind this challenge.

"I'm getting there," I came to a halt and held my hands to my sides.

"Stop, moon walk time," I created the illusion of being pulled backwards while trying to walk towards the rest of my class. The laughter had turned into cheering once I reached the crowd. I bowed in front of them and then to my teachers.

"I believe this is the part where I pronounce that you've just been hit by a smooth criminal," I smirked towards them and Barret smirked back while Demyx bellowed out in laughter.

"Let's just get started," Barret chortled.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****R.I.P to Michael Jackson; a true hip-hop legend. Man, I still can't believe he's gone.  
Woo! Chapter 20! Tried to make it shorter but I don't think it it :/****  
Anyway, yet another dedication chapter to Michelle :D  
READ AND REVIEW! :3**


	21. Eternity

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**:...:...:**

"_What happened to your moon walk?" Barret's smile went sly, like he was testing me. Well, I didn't mind this challenge.  
"I'm getting there," I came to a halt and held my hands to my sides.  
"Stop, moon walk time," I created the illusion of being pulled backwards while trying to walk towards the rest of my class. The laughter had turned into cheering once I reached the crowd. I bowed in front of them and then to my teachers.  
"I believe this is the part where I pronounce that you've just been hit by a smooth criminal," I smirked towards them and Barret smirked back while Demyx bellowed out in laughter."  
"Let's just get started," Barret chortled._

**:...:...: **

Chapter 21  
Eternity

Roxas had been giving me looks the entire class, all of them strange yet captivating. In a way, I felt as if he was haunting me but at the same time, I had to believe he was just looking out for me. I tried not to think about it too much. Although, during the battle I had been put into, it was hard to focus on using only defensive attacks when I was also trying not to look like an idiot in front of him.

I fell on my back with a bang and struggled to climb back on my feet.

"That's the third time Destiny," Kairi smirked. "You've got to pay attention."

I nodded, "You be defense now. I'm tired of getting my butt kicked."

She laughed and crouched down, "All right, but I'm not sure how this is going to stop me from kicking your butt."

My eyes rolled playfully and I went down, keeping the balls of my feet on the floor and my palms flat on the ground. Kairi's eyebrow raised; she had no idea what she was in for. Before, I'd always fought in a witching sort of style but now that everybody knew the truth, I could have expressed this vicious side of me.

I ran towards her in an animal like state, my mouth shut and my eyes squinted. Kairi lifted one of her arms in front of her and I jumped. She knocked me to the ground with no effort and I rolled. I scrapped my nails against the ground and heard a light screech before my body paused. Kairi stood before me in an instant.

"I thought you said you were tired of getting beat up?" I spotted her leer and brought one upon my own face. The lower half of my body was struck with a jolt of energy and my legs hurdled over my head, wrapping around her throat. Kairi separated my limbs and pushed them to the ground with much force. My legs had only been a distraction for I'd grabbed her ankles and knocked her to the ground before she could get another hold of me. I shot to my feet and ran against the wall. I saw rage in Kairi's eyes for the first time and I gulped. A flash of light came to her hand. It round and curvilinear, one side was a beige vine while the other formed a breaking ocean wave sort of shape. The vine wrapped around the blade to burst into a bouquet flowers for teeth. The red silken key chain connected to the hilt of a Papou Fruit. In total, the weapon didn't look all that dangerous but with the anger on Kairi's face, could have made a pillow a malicious weapon.

I didn't know what to say or how to treat the situation. It wasn't like it was odd for people to use weapons but the look on Kairi's face told me that this was more serious than it was made out to be. I had wanted to raise my skills in combat when it came to using my fists but it looked like that couldn't be done today.

"Are you scared of the keyblade, Destiny?" Kairi cooed.

"N-no way," my voice shook with fear but I swallowed back. My arms went cold and the usual silver solids came to my sides.

"Had me fooled," Kairi was off faster than I could blink and I collapsed onto the ground. The blade hadn't even hit me yet and I was cowering on the floor. Kairi's face lips formed a sardonic smile, her eyes were bored. It was like she was wasting her time with me.

"Come on," she jumped from her left foot to her right a multiple of times. "Show me what you got."

She was taunting me and it upset me. I knew I was better than this. Or had all those times I'd gotten into fights just had been going easy on me? No! It couldn't have been like that; I had to be stronger than this.

I lay on my stomach and skidded back until I could feel my feet hit the wall. Kairi raised a single perplexed eyebrow as she lowered her keyblade right to my forehead. My eyes went past her face and to the roof. I could see people fighting there with their feet placed firmly against it. My eyes traveled back down to another person jumping from one wall straight to the top. I could have done that, besides, it would be the best way to get away from Kairi. Although, on my stomach it would be too hard to jump for it, I'd have to get some force first.

I took a tight grip onto Kairi's keyblade and aggravated, she swung it. I let go of the weapon and flew to another wall. My knees planted firmly against it and I jerked forward to the roof. I lunged for one of the bars and heaved my body over them. I came tumbling down and tried to adjust my body in a proper format. I straightened out but was too late. Kairi's keyblade slammed right against my throat and I skidded on the floor until my back hit something hard. I sucked in a breath from the pain of my spine. My eyes opened slightly just in time to catch the keyblade soaring towards my face. Time felt as if it had slowed while I cringed back. Out of all people, I never really thought of Kairi to be the one to put me in my place. But I guess that just taught me to never doubt people because clearly, Kairi was going to _own_ me. My eyes shut as I waited for the powerful blow.

_"You're so weak."_

I felt nothing but slight warmth on my arms. I lifted my hands and saw my fingers. I clenched them in and out of fists. But what about the blow? Shouldn't I have been dead? My eyes focused on the muscular, black back facing my way.

Neoshadow.

But how? I hadn't summoned it. How the hell did it get here? The only way it could have gotten here was it she was involved and even with that… I mean how? Why would she do this?

"Ame—"

_"Don't say it!"_

My lips snapped shut and I slowly got to my feet. Kairi pulled herself together and closed her mouth from gasping. Her eyes squinted and her blade sliced through the heartless, it escaped into gas. The blade was at my throat and I grabbed it with both hands. I could feel the cold of the weapon but that was nothing compared to the feeling of the air around me; it seemed to get chillier. Kairi yanked the weapon from me completely and I leaped for her. I took so many swings at her with my feet and hands that I fault unconscious during the beating. It was like wasn't even fighting her, somebody else was. Well, at least I was getting her to be defensive.

Kairi swung at my head and I reached out forward to grab her keyblade. In a second she jabbed the point of the weapon into my stomach. I recoiled back as I gripped onto the sharp hilt of her keyblade. I didn't feel pain exactly but my body did tremble from shock. I couldn't close my mouth from how stun I'd been that she had actually just stabbed me in the stomach.

With an unknown force, I grabbed the keyblade and sent her flying back. I was shocked to feel how heavy it was when Kairi had carried it so easily. I corrected my holding of the weapon and carried it in the only way I could, by dragging it on the floor with both hands. I broke into a run and ignored the scrapping noises it made as I charged against Kairi.

The closer I got to her, the more I could see her smile growing more and more vicious. She tormented me with the look on her face. I had to get her, I just had to.

The distance between us shorted and I lunged the weapon towards her. Kairi practically flew. My head shot upwards to see her gripping onto two other weapons that I could have sworn I'd seen. One was light, the other dark; where had I seen them before? Where?!

"You like Des?" Kairi questioned as she stood firmly onto a bar. "Want to try Roxas' keyblades?"

That was right! It had been during one of my earlier combat when I'd seen him use those. I believe they'd been called "Oathkeeper" and "Oblivion." But what didn't make sense was that, if they were Roxas, how in hell had Kairi landed them?

"We shouldn't be using those!" I shouted with nervousness. I looked at my hand and noticed a flash of light appear before it and then vanish with Kairi's keyblade.

"Come on!" Kairi laughed. "It'll be fun!"

Kairi whipped them to the floor and I flinched. I heard Oathkeeper slam down with a loud clatter while Oblivion stabbed right into the ground.

"I can't do it!" I yelped to Kairi.

She held her hand out in front of her proudly, "If you won't fight… Then you'll have to lose."

"But then I'll fail!" I cried. My eyes went to the Oathkeeper laying lifelessly on the ground, practically begging me to use it.

"Then fight!" She grinned. "Fight like Roxas!"  
My hand formed a fist as I stared down to the ground. I had no right to touch these weapons and I knew if I even dared, Roxas would be so angry with me. Why hadn't he taken them way anyway? I'd seen him use his weapons before; he should have been using it now!

I looked up at Kairi, confident in the decision I'd made, "I refuse!"

"Then fail!" She dived downwards straight at me with her weapon in hand. She could seriously damage me if I didn't try something. But Roxas…

Ugh, I couldn't make this decision at a moment like this! I'd have to act on instinct.

I grabbed Oathkeeper and did my best to stand as fast as I could. I could not heave the weapon over my head so it appeared as if my attempt had gone to waste.

Kairi landed only but a few meters away from me. She held out her keyblade, gesturing for me to make my first move.

I looked around and considered my options. Although this gym was large, it wasn't meant for such long range battles so I'd have to be close to her since I had no idea exactly how to use a keyblade and so I didn't hurt anybody. I also searched for Roxas but saw him no where; I could have sworn he'd been fighting with Riku though.

My head whirled back in her direction and I considered what to do. I noticed a kid bending over, his back to the air. Out of the blue, I had my idea.  
I grabbed Oblivion and dragged both keyblades to the ground. I charged at Kairi swiftly until I came to the kid. I hurled the keyblades over her with much force and stepped on the person's back, using them as a base for my jump. I flipped over the weapons and kicked at them with the toe of my shoes, straightening them. I knew automatically from a jolt of pain I felt in my toes that after this combat class I'd most likely be limping for the rest of the day. For now, I had to ignore the pain and focus. I grabbed the keyblades from their handles and came crashing down on one knee, each blade on either side of Kairi. I hated the noise Roxas' fighting tools made when they hit the floor; it was loud and dangerous.  
I lifted my head from its bowed state and stood slowly. I had never expected something to look so beautiful be so heavy. I felt a sharp pain in my arms from heaving the keyblades over and now my toes felt as if they were to fall off.

Kairi's eyes met mine for a split second and then once again, everything went slow. Kairi's arm lifted over me and I dodged her attack, jumping back. Things became fast paced when she stood before me, going for a horizontal swipe and I jabbed Oathkeeper into the ground and used it to help me kick at her stomach. Kairi flipped in the air and landed on her feet. She came running for me and I slid the keyblades to the ground, fell flat on my stomach and slipped from under her. She whirled around just as I grabbed the weapons and smirked. She ran for me yet again but once again, I jabbed the Oathkeeper keyblade into the ground and jumped, Oblivion held tightly in the palm of my hand. Kairi held out her own keyblade and I fell forward with a vertical strike of Oblivion, The clash of the keyblades came together and I could see small parks of bright yellow flying from it. I fell to the ground, barely landing on my feet. I was breathing heavily and swallowing continuously as I tried to catch my breath. Kairi found my weakness and tripped me to the floor. I fell on my back and cradle the Oblivion keyblade care. I took a few short breaths before rolling back onto my back.

Kairi held her own keyblade right to my face and I whipped Roxas' in hers. I gulped unsure of myself for the weight was too much to take with one hand. I used my other to help support it but this battle was done, and I'd lost fairly.

"You did better than I thought you would," she cheered. She held out a hand and took it generously. I rose to my feet and rushed despairingly to Roxas' other keyblade. I lifted them both and with tired steps, edged back to where Kairi stood. I crouched down slightly and took more much needed breaths. This fight had absolutely taken everything out of me. I had never been so tired before but what else could have been expecting when fighting a vampire; and one with keyblades?! Like honestly, Kairi could have at least _tried_ to act human for me.

I dropped to my knees but refused to let go of something Roxas kept so dear to him. I knew these weapons meant a lot to him so I refused to damage them in any sort of way. It had already been bad enough that I'd picked them up; I ode it to him to keep them as nice as they were when I first got them.

"Are you all right?" Kairi questioned as she knelt next to me.

I fixed a smile on my face and was about to look at her when my eyes drifted back to Oblivion. My eyes rounded and my fingers trembled when I noticed it had lost it mystic glow it always looked to having. I compared it to the Oathkeeper keyblade and saw that it looked more misused. With all the effort I had left in me, I pulled it onto my lap and examined it fearfully. How could I have treated it o badly? It wasn't even mine and I'd ruined it? How the hell was I to explain this to Roxas? How was I going to make it up to him? I knew _nothing_ about keyblades so how could I have known what to clean it with and what not to bring close to? I was so dead, so dead!

"Stupid!" I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. "Damn it!"

"Destiny!"

I froze at Roxas' voice. So he had been here the entire time; I wondered if he'd watched me, if he was upset. I could here no anger in his voice but I refused to look up at him.

I heard his shoes squeal against the ground and faced away from him slightly. I bit my bottom lip once I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry," I swallowed back. "I ruined your keyblade."

I saw his hand run over it and my heart rate increased.

"It's fine," Roxas concluded. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I should have never touched it," I sighed and shook my head. "I'm so sorry."

"But its fine," Roxas chuckled and patted my back. "You worry too much." His hand hovered over the weapon and it disappeared before my eyes. I glanced at him briefly before standing on my two feet. My body fault at it's heaviest. I glanced at my arms and winced at the bruises and scares that had formed. My attempt to lift one of my feet was failed and I dropped onto my back.

"You really took a beating," I could hear Roxas' voice but my vision was blinded by the sweat that had gotten into my eyes.

"Well, the lesson's over. Want me to walk you to the change room?"

I nodded and held out my hands. Roxas bent over and picked my up in his arms, cradling me. I reached for the side of his cheek but my arm dropped; I was even too weak to touch him as a thank you. My arms dropped to my sides and my head fell back.

I had to learn how to use those weapons! Obviously, I would never have to since I couldn't summon one of my own but I had to learn as much as I could about them. Honestly, I was surrounded by them. Whether I liked them or not, I had to know about them.

My eyes opened against my while and my lips curled into a smile. I could see Sora and Riku from a distance but I couldn't bring my mind to really process them. I felt light headed and blank.

"Tell me… About Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas came to a halt, "What?!"

"What?" I repeated in equal confusion but no shock in my words.

"Y-you said something…" He informed me in a shaking tone.

I shook my head, "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did," his voice distanced itself and my eyes closed. I arched my back, practically slipping out of his arms.

"Don't test a searching woman, Sora."

The movements stopped yet again and I was feeling rather nauseous at this point.

"W-why did you call me that?!" I could hear his anger with the words that were spoken from my mouth but I didn't even remember moving my lips. I felt my head lift and my eyes open slightly.

"Isn't that your _true_ name?" My vision cleared slightly and I could see the agony on his face. He tried so hard to keep it inside but it seemed to slip out.

"… Sora…"

He dropped me.

My head tilted to my left side and hit the flooring. I couldn't cringe from the pain but I could feel it. It was running through my every vein and at this point, felt incurable.

"Damn it Destiny," I heard Riku's soothing voice as he lifted me and hung me over his shoulder. "Man, you'd be so lost without me."

My eyes flashed to Roxas. I stared at his lifelessly body with a sense of curiosity. It was like I'd seen him for the first time and I could bring myself to turn away from his perfect features. I rolled over to my back with eager force and watched him backwards. I brought my damaged arms off from my stomach and stretched them out towards him.

"…Roxas…"

My arms dropped as I felt blood rise in my throat. I knew if I let any fall out it would bring shame to the vampires. Dizziness came over me and I could only release it if I opened my mouth but I refused. Everything just went black.  
**::..::...::  
**"Destiny?"

A soft voice played in my ears and my eyes fluttered open. I stared up at a cloudy sky that still held the beautiful of any sunny day. But then again, sunny days were a bore? I mean— why was I even arguing with myself about this? I had to recap on all the events!

Firstly, I'd gotten into a fight with Kairi for combat and she'd totally kicked my ass. Secondly, she made me fight with possibly the heaviest thing I'd ever carried. Thirdly, Roxas had carried me but during that time, excused me of talking. Fourthly— was that even a word? Oh never mind. The fourth event had been that Riku had taken me. Finally, I ended up here, under the clear blue sky.

"Destiny?"

I recognized that voice as Namine's and sat up without realizing I'd even been lying down. I clenched onto my body, stunned to see that I'd been dressed in my uniform and even more shocked that I felt no pain. I looked around and saw a large empty space, surrounded by trees and flowers of all sorts. And my friends, the entire cold ones surrounded me; Riku, Namine, Kairi, Sora, and Roxas. Why were we here?

"What happened in there?" Kairi questioned. "I knew you'd taken a beating but that was just crazy. What happened?"

I could see the hesitation in her eyes and my mind burned from probing. I couldn't understand these guys no matter how hard I attempted too. They're actions, their movements, what they were planning. They always looked as if they were thinking back to another time, but what was in their memories that they kept to guarded?

"Why do you always look at me…" I mumbled with rounded eyes. "…Like I have the answer?"

Kairi's face lost expression and she placed a finger on her chin, "Do I really do that?"

I nodded, "You all do." I turned to the grass and smiled, "But… It's fine…. The answer to your previous question is I was hurting… Did you heal me?"

"We got Olette's sister to," Sora answered.

I nodded stiffly and quickly rose to my feet, "The bruises and scars are still here but its fine. Where are we?"

"A little bit away from the regular eating lodgings of outside," Namine informed me. "Want to go back to the public places?"

"You guys go ahead," my eyes shift to an aggravated blonde male. "I have to talk to Roxas."

The others stared amongst themselves but left shortly, leaving me with my murderer. His blood red eyes flashed in my direction once, alerting me to come closer. I ran to him and collapsed on his chest. He lifted one cool finger to my chin and tipped my head forward.

"You know you have absolutely no composure right?"

I nodded as a wide grin split on my face, "Teach me how to use the keyblade."

He released me and stepped back, "No."

I groaned agitatedly, "Please!?"

I saw him grunt as he shot his hand to the side, "Why do you want to know? It's not like you'll ever have to use it."

I wrapped my arms around my body, "I know but…" I gazed at him, determination shining in my eyes. "I have to know everything, absolutely everything about you."

His mouth came to an "O" realization and the familiar burst of light came to his hand. My smile grew once I saw that he'd taken out the Oblivion keyblade. For some reason, it had become my favorite.  
"You like this one more than the other?" He asked with a light smile as he came up behind me.

My head bobbed up and down, "Yeah, it's more… Scary."

He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around me, held the keyblade out straight forward.

"Grab it."

I took a hold of the handle and slowly Roxas let go of it. I was doing okay until his hands dropped off of it and I struggled to stay up. He took it away from me and threw it from one of his hands to the other.

"I don't get it," he muttered. "Those swords you've got… You can hold them just fine right?"

"Yeah."

"But the keyblade is too heavy for you?"

"Yeah."

The blade disappeared into a blinding light and Roxas crossed his arms.

"Let me so those swords for a second."

My arms went silver and then took their sword-like form. I held them out towards Roxas and he examined them closely. He lifted them a little as he muttered to himself.

"I can take them off if you want," I suggested.

He glanced at me and took a step back, "O…Kay."

My left arm took its original state and I lifted my sleeves. I grabbed onto the place where my skin merged with metal. I turned it until the two pieces completely separated. Attached to the silver was my thick, white bone. I grabbed onto it and held it like a handle. Lucky for both Roxas and me, no blood leaked on it.

Roxas' face was distorted with a bit of disgust and I giggled, "It's not that gross."

Roxas took the sword by the handle gingerly and cocked an eyebrow, "That's…. That's not right."

I laughed, "Hey, be glad I'm not my sister. She can dismember her entire body, put it against any matter and control it. Now _that's_ gross."

"You're right," He held it forward and swiped it in the air. "I am glad you're not your sister."

"She's pretty cocky at first," I stated. "But eventually, when you get to know her, she's not that bad."

"She wasn't all that impressed with Axel," I watched him smile sourly with a sense of pride. "I like her already."

"What happened with you and Axel anyway?" I questioned with concerned eyes.

Roxas smiled to the ground and handed me the sword, "I don't want to talk about."

I nodded slowly as I reattached my arm, "I can understand that… But I wish you'd tell me."

"You might as well keep wishing then."

I held my arm out and watched it go back to its normal state. Arguing with Roxas was a waste of time and would just lead to a fight and great depression. Besides, I could always find out from somebody else.

"Do you have that Papou fruit with you?"

"Yeah, I put it in my bag earlier." I ran to my bag that had been laid out on the grass and picked it up, walking back to him. "Why? Are you ready to use it?"

"Yeah…" he reached his hand out towards me. "But… I want to do it somewhere else, far from here."

"Like where?" I asked as I reached out for the fruit. I took it and set my bag on the ground and then took a hold of his hand.

"Destiny Islands," he answered me as he led me deeper into the forested area.

The name didn't ring any bells, "Where's that?"

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku's home land," Roxas told me. "It's overseas and it's the original place where Papou fruit comes from."

"It's overseas…" I repeated. That made no sense, the only way we could get there was if Riku took us and I doubted that was going to happen.

"It will take days for us to go there if it's overseas."

"Not if I open a way," he said quietly. He sounded ashamed that it was possible for him to make portals but I found it astonishing. He'd neverreally explained anything to me; whether he thought I'd be disgusted or afraid, I didn't know. But I knew I wanted him to tell me stuff like that, no matter how bad it may have seemed in his mind.

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Is that something that goes along with being a vampire or is it just because you want to own me at everything?"

He smiled; defeat still in his eyes. "It's some past stuff, I don't want to talk about it."

"All right," I nodded. "Christmas then."

"Why Christmas?" He asked in a confused tone.

"It'll be our present to one another," I replied. "For Christmas we'll give each other our life stories."

"That would make a good gift," Roxas smiled. He squeezed my hand gently. "So at that time, I can ask you anything?"

"You can ask me anything," I declared.

"Excellent," he stopped abruptly and held out his free hand. "I think this is far enough."

"Are these portals big?" I asked as I looked around the area. We were pretty far from any sign of civilization so I guessed that when this portal was made it had to be large or frightful.

"No," he answered. "We're just not allowed to make portals here and well, I don't want anybody knowing I can still do this."

A black door formed from black and dark blues and purple gases. They swayed but went no where and to be honest, the entire portal looked empty, endless, and eerie. I wasn't so sure I was willing to walk into it but then I remembered how Roxas had been so insecure about this in the beginning and decided to just jump in.

"I've never seen anything like this," I stated honestly.

Roxas walked me into the portal and I shut my eyes immediately. I felt a dark aura around me and almost choked. How could Roxas go through this so easily? I had heard a word from him but maybe it was all my muffled choking that was taking up my hearing.

We stepped out hand in hand and my eyes gazed upon a sandy beach. My eyes wandered every inch of the area, children played, gentle breezes wafted with the plants of all colors, mostly green, and not so far off was a wide beautiful, blue ocean.

"Sora, Kairi and Riku live here?"

"_Used _to live here," Roxas tugged me past a small waterfall and faster to another place. I watched him as we hurried, reaching a small cave. We ducked in and slowed down once we were inside. I could see drawings along the rocky walls. I released Roxas' hand and pressed my fingertips against some of the sketches. All had a different message; all had different stories behind them. My eyes came to one that was peculiar to me though. I went down on my knees and traced the two figures, both handing over star-like fruits.

"This looks like Kairi…" I mumbled with a smile. "…And this one kind of looks like Sora."

Roxas came up behind me and peered in closely, "It does."

"You think they did it?" I asked. I watched him nodded. He took my hand and took me to the other side. He handed me a rock and knelt down in front of a blank boulder.

"Let's do our own."

Hesitant, I went down on my own knees and agreed. I brought my rock up to the stone and glanced at Roxas who had already started happily. I bit my bottom lip and drafted against the stone, a white mark appearing on it instantly. I began my own sketching, glancing at Roxas every minute to make sure I could make my drawing as accurate as him.

"I'm done," Roxas pronounced after about ten minutes of drawing. I took a look at my own drawing and cringed at my feeble attempt. It looked like something a four year old could have done; and they probably could have drawn Roxas better. I set my rock down and looked at Roxas' interpretation of me. His was much, better then mine, obviously. Every curve had been outlined perfectly and every straight line had been straight, like it had been intended to be. I compared the two and threw my head down in shame. Maybe Namine's drawing skills had rubbed off on him.

"I like it."

I lifted my head up in time to catch him tracing his fingers over my sketch of him. I lifted an eyebrow, confused but what beauty he could possibly find in it.

"I like yours," my eyes lingered on the Papou fruit he'd drawn and my lips formed and "O" shape. I remembered our reasoning behind being here and searched my clothes for the fruit. I found it and held it out between us.

"Let's intertwine our destinies," I said with a smile that was even too kind for my face.

I felt his cold hands take mine and I opened my eyes, scooting in closer. He positioned himself down and spread his legs, allowing me to come sit in-between them on my knees.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. "You don't look excited."

And that was just an understatement; he held his pained look with regret hanging on. Maybe this was too big for him and I was being too pushy? I shouldn't have said anything. I wanted him to be as ready as I was before we did anything of any sorts.

"What if…" His eyes located mine. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Stupid," I flicked his nose. "It's going to work. And even if it doesn't; it doesn't mean I'll ever leave you."

That familiar sad smile appeared, "What if I leave you?"

I shrugged it off or a plan had already conducted in my mind.

"You can't," I smiled maliciously. "I'm going to follow you every where."

"Good," he forced me into him and held up the fruit between our lips. "Don't choke."

I rolled my eyes childishly and opened my mouth just as he did. Together, we took a bite. Maybe it was because of what Papou fruit meant that was making this crop taste so deliciously sweet on my tongue. I savored the taste as I chewed it slowly, a happy smile on my face. Roxas watched me pleasantly and took my hands, lacing our fingers together.

"So we're stuck together?"

"Forever," I added.

"That doesn't sound so bad," he took another bite and I did the same. We finished the fruit, chatting in between bites and just smiling. All we had left was the leaf and I had begged him to let me keep it, I planned on using it to turn it into some sort of charm. It just had to be lucky, I could feel it.

"We'd better get going back," Roxas stood. I took his hand and viewed him as he opened yet another portal. This time, going through it hadn't felt so bad; I think it was because of what we'd just done. I hadn't felt the strong force of the darkness and once we'd walked out, we were greeted by the winds of Fate Academy. We'd been in the same spot so I took my bag and together, we hurried to the lunch area.

We didn't speak, we didn't have to. Roxas and I hummed our song while I twirled the leaf in my fingers. I hadn't even noticed us reach society yet until I heard our names being called.

Roxas' eyes snapped forward and I opened my mouth agape. We saw our friends sitting around, waving in our direction with huge smiles.  
"I like this," I grinned. "I like this a lot."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
First of all, I'd like to thank ChoasDivine No.11 for always reviewing :D.  
It's funny because I keep getting emails about people favoring this but nobody else reviews it D:  
Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the favorites but I'd like to see more reviewing please. :3  
Anyway, please read and _REVIEW_. :D**  
**Also, I'm sorry if the description of Destiny Islands sounded bad, I REALLY have to go back and play Kingdom Hearts again XD. And I want to make it clear that Destiny can NOT wield a keyblade... She's not THAT awesome. :3  
**


	22. Nobodies

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto.**

**:...:...:**

_We didn't speak, we didn't have to. Roxas and I hummed our song while I twirled the leaf in my fingers. I hadn't even noticed us reach society yet until I heard our names being called._

_Roxas' eyes snapped forward and I opened my mouth agape. We saw our friends sitting around, waving in our direction with huge smiles.  
"I like this," I grinned. "I like this a lot."_

**:...:...:**

Chapter 22  
Nobodies

That day couldn't have gotten any better. All my classes seemed to go by faster and smoother and in all of them– including English –I'd managed to pay attention only with a few slight distractions and some thoughts about my beloved. Apart from that, everything was going my way.

Excellent.

I was talking with Olette and Pence while Roxas held me by my hand right after class.

"So you really knew Destiny before?" Roxas couldn't seem to get over the fact that Pence and I had been in a mortal school together and had been just fine, not to mention totally clueless about each others abilities.

"Yeah." Pence grinned. "Except back then she was short and scary looking…. Seems like much hasn't changed."

They laughed at my expense and I cringed slightly. Before, I'd never taken too much care of myself but now, when faced against so many people, I'd discovered that the way I face the world actually mattered and so putting effort into my look wasn't that bad of an idea. Besides, it wasn't like I'd gotten botox. I shuddered with the thought of injecting needles into my face.

"What was she really like back then?" Roxas asked. It bothered me that he wanted to know about my past; it bothered me even more that Pence was willing to tell him.

"She beat up kids for fun," Pence said, remembering back. I buried my face in my hands to avoid Roxas' glance.

"She got into a bunch of fights, both verbal and physical; and well, when she wasn't in detention, she and I hung out."

"Man," Roxas rested his elbow against my shoulder. "Who would have thought that short-thing would have been so cruel."

"I'm not short!" I cried. "….I'm just lacking in height."

"Which makes you short to me," Roxas grinned and I scolded him under my breath. My eyes were edging away when I caught Axel shooting us cold glares while a hyper Demyx clutched on to his arm. I couldn't bring myself to glare back, only stare. I wasn't sure if it was because Demyx was there or if it was just Axel.

"I'll be right back," I muttered and pushed Roxas' arm off my shoulder and with unconscious steps, walked over to the two.

I'd never noticed it but Axel was fairly taller than Demyx and also looked way more mature than him. I don't know, Demyx had a kid-ish appeal to him— what with his mullet styled hair and big bright eyes —and it was very hard to take somebody like that seriously.

Demyx waved at me energetically and I returned the gesture, awkwardly.

"Hi Destiny," Demyx beamed.

"Master Demyx," I nodded stiffly.

He threw an arm around me and yanked me close, my face glowed bright red.

"Man, there's no need to be so formal."

"O…Kay…" I smiled slightly unsure of what to call him by.

"So, are you excited for your mission?"

"Mission?" My smile dropped. We had _another_ one? More importantly, nobody had told me? Wasn't I apart of Divinity Faction too? Or had they kicked me out when I got beat up by Kairi?

I cringed; thinking about that beating just brought up all the pain that I'd been putting off. I thanked the designer of the school uniform silently for making the sleeves of the dress shirt so long; they concealed the scars and bruises on my arms very well.

"You didn't know," Demyx straightened and wrinkled his nose. "You're doing a robbery, sounds pretty easy right?"

I considered how simple it could be compared to our last mission and nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He examined me closely and I took a small step back. "You've said a total of like…" He counted his fingers and I giggled quietly. "…Of like four words!"

"Guess I'm not much of a talker," I shrugged.

"That's for sure," he turned to Axel and grinned his usual smile. "I'll see you around."

"Sure thing," he waved off to Demyx and once the teacher was out of site he dropped his head to the side.

"What do you want?" I recoiled from his icy tone but decided that flinching wasn't going to fix this.

"I want to be friends again," I smiled feebly. "Best friends in fact."

He snorted and grabbed my wrist. I winced but kept my mouth shut. If I made any noise, Roxas would be here in less than a second and start a fight. I had to make this look completely normal.

I caught Roxas glaring at Axel's move and I smiled him, alerting him that everything would be okay. I felt Axel's grasp around my wrist tighten and I fought away the pain.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk," his voice was raspy as he guided me away from my friends. I waved off to them quickly and gulped as Axel dragged me about. This felt like kidnapping but I wasn't so sure if that was the right thing to call it. Instead, I grinned and bore the problem at hand. Axel would never do anything to me, never. In fact, I would be the one to do something to him because he'd exposed me to Roxas.

We'd reached the outside and the sky was cloudy. Axel stopped when we were outlawed from society. He released me, throwing me to the ground. I shrunk back and only glanced back up when I heard nothing but the sounds of the wind.

Axel held his chakrams with a raging glare. I quickly rose to my feet and dashed as far from him as I could. Fear arose from deep inside me as I heard his angered steps approach me faster than my own speed. I looked at him from over my shoulder but was surprised to see he wasn't behind me any longer. I slowed in my pace but tripped over my own feet and fall face first into the ground.

"Ow…" I moaned as my body flickered with pain. I pressed my hands against the grassy ground firmly and lifted my head up slightly. Axel stood over me with a sense of pride and all too familiar anger. He knelt down and gazed at me with narrow eyes.

"You're really pathetic aren't you?"

I repositioned myself to sit up and cradled my legs. If there had ever been a time where I'd lost all my dignity, it would have been now.

Axel's weapons vanished and he sat down in front of me. I watched as his facial expression went from scornful to frustrated and confused.

"Honestly!" He clenched his fists. "What's s great about somebody who drinks your blood? I mean if that's what you're into, I'll just eat your soul!"

"It's not like that!" I cried. "Roxas is everything I could possibly want!"

"Then what about me?" Axel exclaimed.

"You…" I mumbled. "You and I have a bond that Roxas will never understand. I don't know if it's because were demons but I know it's there…. I love you, Axel."

"But not the way you love him," he sighed with a frown.

"What other way would you want me to love you?" I questioned. "Like… A brother? Because I don't think Riku would like—"

"Not like a brother!" Axel shouted. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to my feet. I winced in his hands as hands moved back to my wrists and tightened. He gazed into my eyes with fury and shouted in my face.

"I want you to love me like you love him!" He yelled. "I'm tired of you hurting yourself over this guy!"

"I'm not hurting anymore," I could feel my eyes water. "I'm happy Axel. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be happy the _right_ way!" He cried. "Not this sick, twisted way!"

"What's so sick…" I whispered, facing the ground. "…About loving somebody for who they are and not _what_ they are?"

I felt the back of Axel's hand brush against my cheek. Immediately I grabbed it and threw it to his side. I glared up at him with a fierce frown.

"I will not let you put me in a position that will ruin my relationship with him," I declared. "I want to be friends with you Axel and I want you to be friends with Roxas. If you can't do that for me then I guess our friendship is a loss cause."

He leaned into me with an evil smile, "Are you telling _me_ what to do?"

"Maybe…" I muttered; because of the look on his face I wasn't so sure I should have been giving any instructions right now.

He let out a low chuckle and rested his arm on my head, "You aren't doing a very good job."

"I know," I brought my fisted hand to my lips in an attempt to hide my smile. "I suck at requests when it comes to you."

"Nice try though," he offered me a smile and I grinned in return.

"Tell me you feel pity for me and will follow through with my request."

"We'll see what happens…" He brushed his thumb over my forehead and stalked off. I watched Axel walk off and took a seat on the ground with my legs at my sides. I pressed my palms against my thighs and gazed to the floor.

"Man…" I sighed. Life was getting harder to understand. It was moments like this; I wished I could have been at home the most. But when I thought it through, I always remembered that I wouldn't have met the great people that I did. So in total, I should have been thankful.

… Then tell me why I felt like strangling myself?!

I let out a groan and yanked on my hair. If this was what teen years were like, then I just wanted to skip it all and go straight to being thirty.

"Destiny?"

I glared upwards and jumped back at the site of Riku. He laughed while I clutched on to my chest, breathing heavily.

"Don't do that!" I shrieked.

He took a seat beside me, "Roxas was going to come and look for you but I thought it'd be better that I show up. You know, just in case Axel was still around."

"What happened with them Riku?"

"Things," he aid with a sly smile.

"What kind of things?"

"Interesting things."

I moaned and lay on my back, "You make me hate you sometimes _Onii-san_."

"It's expected," I heard him say. "You are stubborn."

"I am not!"

"I refuse to do this again."

I let out a puff of air and held out my arms towards the sky. I cringed from the pain in my arms and stretched my fingers.

"Do you have a keyblade Riku?"

"Yeah."

"…Can I see it?" I cooed.

I propped myself up on my elbows and watched him attentively. Firstly, it reminded me more of a sword. What with its straightened red, purple, and blue shaped demonic wing and the dark but beatific wing at the top of the original blade. The guard was made up of one angelic wing and the other demonic. My eyes went to the keychain and I saw the all too familiar heartless emblem. He swung it and it left a blue, black lined wake.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. I couldn't find a word to describe the nefarious blade. The last thing I wanted to do was offend him but I didn't want to lie either. In lack of finding words, I simply nodded.

"Speechless?"

I nodded faster and blushed.

"Its fine," he held it out in front of him and I sat up. I moved closer to him to get a better look. Riku was scary but to imagine him fighting with this was scarier. I didn't want to think so negatively about some one I had so much respect for but at this time– at least in my eyes –Riku didn't seem as nice as he always had been.

"Does Sora have one?"

Riku laughed and my heart skipped a beat. His reaction had my imagination running with questions and scenarios.

"More than you think," Riku smirked and I glared at him. I was tired of these unclear answers I kept receiving.

"Do all vampires act so damn mysterious?"

"Of course," he finally answered directly. "It adds to the mystery."

I stuck out my tongue and he rolled his eyes in a playful manor. I really didn't like how vague the vamps acted around me. If we were friends, how come we could just be up front with each other? What secret were they hiding that was so great that I couldn't know but everybody else in what felt like the entire planet could easily figure out?

"Roxas is coming."

"Oh don't tell me now you're psychic too."

"Nope," he pointed straight ahead and I saw the vampire strolling towards us. I quickly stood and brushed off any visible signs of Axel on me, hoping to get rid of the scent. It was stupid though, Roxas could probably sense the demon from ten miles away; he was just awesome like that.

I laughed quietly at my sarcastic thoughts and clasped my hands together behind my back.

"Hey," he greeted Riku and I once he reached us. Riku stood up and waved, I smiled.

His eyes focused on me, "Axel… Did he hurt you?"

"Not really," I thought it through. If I gave him that answer, he'd jump to conclusions. "No, not at all."

"Are you sure?" His expression grew in worry.

I smiled at his concern and showed him my arms from proof, "Yep."

His smile returned as his eyes searched down my arms but quickly faded. He lifted my arms closer to him and turned them over. I peered in to see what he was looking at. Faint red rings had been left around me wrists.

"Oh…" I mumbled, almost silent.

"Don't do that," he growled. "Don't say 'oh' like this is nothing."

I retreated my arms and turned, ready to dash from the scene. But before I could even take my first step, Roxas stopped me and forced me to stare at his scowling face.

"It wasn't his fault!" I exclaimed, feeling the need to protect my red headed friend. "I rub my fingers around my wrists when I'm bored."

"You do not," he crossed his arms as he pursed his lips.

"I do too!" I retorted. "Ask Riku."

"I'm not getting involved in this," Riku laughed and walked off. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at us over his shoulder. "But if it matters, Destiny's lying." With that, he continued his leave.

I growled from deep within my throat and crossed my own arms. "Stupid silvertte."

"You shouldn't lie about these things," his eyes lowered and he took my hand. "You shouldn't lie about anything."

"But if I don't lie… You get upset."

"That's true…" We walked towards the school. "But it's still not a good enough excuse."

Sighing, I agreed, "I'll stop."

"Good."

**::..::...::**

Night had finally come and lucky for me I'd done all of my homework before bed. Well, most of it. Okay, _some_ of it but it's not about the quantity, it's was the _quality_; which I was pretty sure I hadn't done so well on either.

"Night Destiny," Sora yawned.

Sora's voice snapped me back into a reality. I stared at her confused for a moment while I processed her words.

"Oh!" I exclaimed after a few seconds of puzzlement. "Y-yeah, goodnight Sora."

I heard her snicker before she shut off the light and climbed into her bed. I dropped into mine and faced the ceiling. For some reason, I couldn't shut my eyes and sleep. They remained wide open and my mind the same. From I could think of, there was no real reason why. I mean after Roxas had walked me to my room, I'd stayed in by myself and tried to work, that was it. Although, I did eat a green apple before I went to bed. But could an apple possibly do?

Although, with slight fear, I swore off green apples right then and there. Logically, I knew it wasn't the apple but right now I wasn't thinking logically. In all honesty, I felt as if I was being watched. By who, I didn't know. I did not like that feeling of knowing somebody's eyes were examining over my body. It had me trembling.

With even more fear, I stood up and walked on the balls of my feet to Sora's bed.

"Sora?" I whispered.

She sat up groggily, "Yeah Des?"

"C-c-can…" My face heated. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Sora stared back at me with bewilderment so I tilted my head away feeling even more embarrassed.

"Sure…" she finally said. She lifted her sheets and I practically dived into her bed. I rested my head on her chest and curled into a ball. I didn't mind her cold, it gave me warmth. She wrapped the sheets around us and I glanced up at her, sleep strangely but quickly overcame me.

"Thank you… Sora…"

**::..::...::**

"Desy…"

I don't know how long it had been when I heard a melodious voice call out for me. I guessed that it had been Roxas and dazedly opened my eyes. I saw no face through my half opened eyes and gazed up at Sora. She lay peacefully still with her eyes and mouth shut. My eyes went to the nearby alarm clock and I saw the numbers 3:00 flashing. I wondered who would be calling me at 3 a.m.

"Destiny."

I struggled to sit up but soon managed. I lifted my head and my eyes expanded as my jaw dropped.

Sitting before me cross legged in a tight light blue tank top and black shorts was a girl with medium length short black hair. Why on earth was she dressed like me but the opposite? My shirt was loose, hers tight, I wore pants, her shorts. Her head lifted and my stare remained in shock. The tips of her hair had been flipped and her bangs swished to the left side of her face, concealing her eyebrows. But it wasn't the resemblance her hair had to mine that stunned me; it was her face.  
Her head shape would have been heart shaped if it weren't for her slightly chubby cheeks. Her full lips were held in an ecstatic grin that matched her huge lively bright red eyes. What added to the bizarre appearance of the girl was the vermilion red cloth covering her nose and her pale skin that glowed with a faint beige coloring. But I think what surprised me the most was the girl's striking resemblance to the me I knew from only a few years ago; around the age I was only thirteen or fourteen.  
I just had to be dreaming, this couldn't possibly be real. How on earth was I looking at myself from a couple years ago? I knew immortals could do many magical things but this just didn't make any sense. The only logical thing this could be was a dream; a very vivid dream.  
The girl brought her delicately spread fingers to her jaw line and turned her head down slightly with her eyes shut.  
"Do you know what a _'Nobody'_ is Destiny?" Even though she looked like me, she sounded absolutely nothing like me. We both had quiet tones but her voice reminded me more like Roxas'. When she spoke, it was like she was singing a song so beautiful that by me listening, I was tainting the song. Her voice was just as harmonious as his, maybe more. I don't know, I'd have to compare them closely to figure it out.  
That's when I remembered her question. Did I know what a nobody was? Vaguely, I knew what they looked like but as for what they were, I was completely clueless.  
I shook my head, "No."  
"A nobody is what is left behind by those whose hearts have been consumed by heartless," she answered, her body still in its last position. "Nobodies are '_born'_ when a heart is consumed by darkness and then becomes a Heartless. The leftover parts such as the body and soul are used for the nobody. The body would give a nobody form and the soul would give it life. However, people with strong hearts are capable to continue on as Nobodies. The strong willed ones always gather a human form but with slight changes. Nobodies that were born from hearts that aren't so strong have barely human bodies. Meaning, the more the nobody looks human, the more powerful it would be."  
She paused and I waited for her to finish in silence. A few minutes had passed and I was beginning to worry. For one, she had not moved at all, secondly we both sat on one side of Sora and at any given moment, the cinnamon haired vampire could wake up and I knew for a fact she would not be happy.  
"Nobodies lack emotions," she finally said. "Because they have no hearts. But, some humanoid nobodies like to pretend or fool others to believe they have feelings. They do have memories, some of their form selves, some of other things. Unusual Nobodies lack memories of their form selves. Maybe… the reason why it's so easy to pretend they have emotions is because of their memories. Even though they have no feelings, they can still think for themselves just fine. They can even plan attacks unlike Heartless who fight with pure animal like instinct which makes them possible stronger than heartless too. In addition, nobodies can feel physical pain; do not get physical pain mixed up with emotional pain. They have no emotions. Although, unusual Nobodies seem to have true feelings. Possibly because they co-existed with their original selves and hold half of their essences inside them. So... This would mean unusual Nobodies would be more human when it comes to the emotional factor than other Nobodies."  
I didn't know how to respond to all the information she'd just lay on me. What could I say? I mean, obviously I'd have to thank her, seeing as she'd just given me a huge amount of information on this ambiguous topic. But I wanted to know how she knew so much and what else she knew. Was she herself a humanoid Nobody? Was she the unusual type of nobody? How could you even spot a humanoid nobody?

"Are you a nobody?" I asked with curious eyes.

Her eyes sprung open, "Who's nobody do you think I'd be?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered, surprised by her previous action.

She leaned in closely and held out her spread fingers. I wasn't sure what she wanted from me by with much hesitation I finally managed to press my own fingertips against hers. Her warmth astonished me; I don't know why but I had expected her to be freezing cold.

"I think you do know," she grinned as she tilted her head slightly. "Tell me, who do I look the most alike?"

I pursed my lips trying to avoid the obvious answer but muttered, "Me."

"So wouldn't that make me your nobody?" I was beginning to hate her huge smile.

"But I don't remember loosing my heart," I argued.

"Exactly," her smile shrunk slightly and her head straightened. "You don't _remember_. What if you lost it without even knowing?"

"I think I would know if I lost my heart," I snickered.

"You might not," she pressed her palms against mine. "You aren't the brightest other."

Groaning I repeated my question, "Are you my nobody or not?"

She shook her head, "I'm nobodies' nobody."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good, you actually had me scared there for a moment."

She laughed her harmonious laugh and our fingers interlaced. "Let's think about Roxas."

"Why?" I questioned, taken back by the sudden request.

"I want to know…" she sat up on her knees and for some reason I followed. "…All about him."

Together, we leaned in close to each other and over Sora and pressed our ears together. I glanced at the girl from the corner of my eyes and saw that she had her eyes open wide in wonder.

She squeezed my hands gently, "Close your eyes."

Unsure, my eyes slowly shut and my mind wandered. I could flashes of the blonde; his smiling faces, his angered faces, his saddened faces. I'd studied his movements in the deep depths of my mind. Everything he'd ever said and done, I felt as if they were being organized and categorized in my mind. It was like I was having my mind cleaned.

I heard delightful humming of a exquisite song. I knew the song well; one that I kept close to my heart but the humming was unfamiliar. My eyes opened slightly and from the corner of my eye I could see the girl humming along to the tune. It hurt me to see her enjoying something that I held so dear to me; it hurt me a lot.

"No!" I exclaimed, parting from the girl quickly. I clenched my fists together in front of my heart, as if to be protecting it. My breaths were heavy and sweat glazed over my forehead as I watched the girl open her eyes wide.

"The music stopped," she muttered straight forward.

My eyes dashed to the ground and I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying.

"You shouldn't be going through other people's minds like that," I frowned.

"But I wanted to know…" She pried my hands from each other and once again, laced her fingers with mine. "…Why we care about him so much."

"We?!" I wheezed and took back my arms. "T-there is no _we_! There's only me; me and Roxas. Not _us_ and Roxas. _Me_ and Roxas."

Her eyes glanced at her hands and for once, I saw sadness on her normally grinning face. I grunted, ashamed of how hostile I had reacted.

Obviously, this girl was tied to me some how if she could look so much like me and even more go through my mind.

I took a hold of her hands, "I'm sorry. That was just my own personal jealousy talking. We're…. We're the same, right?"

Her head shot up as she beamed yet another big smile, "Do you really mean that?" Something in the back of my mind told me to tell her no but I refused to hurt her feeling so smiling, I nodded.

She embraced me and I stared at her in shock for a few moment before I awkwardly patted her back once. Hearing Sora stir, I pulled her off me, allowing her to take my hands.

"So… You aren't my nobody…" I muttered. "But we're the same. So what are you to me?"

She leaned in close, pulled a finger to her lips and winked, "It's a secret."

I mocked her action, "A secret that you can tell me, right?"

She giggled and shook her head, "You'll find out eventually."

"Dude…" I pouted. "Can't you just give me a _clue_ at least?"

She pressed a finger to her chin and considered my appeal. It felt like five minutes until she finally answered me.

_"Weeeeeeeeeell,"_ she cooed. "Okay."

"Great," I sat up attentively. I was ready to make any guesses.

"I'm not your nobody, I'm not your heartless, I'm not your heart, or your soul, or your memory, or your replica, or even the unbirth version of you."

I gasped, "How the hell does that help?!"

"Wait," she silenced me. "I could be lying."

"Aw, that's no fair!" I whined. "Come on, give me another, a better one."

"Fine, fine, fine," she sniggered. "Okay, I _guess_ I could give you a hint."

"Excellent," I grinned as I awaited her clue.

"Starts with an _'S'_."

My head went straight to work to figure out something that could start with an _S_. My mind rambled on with all different _S _starting words. Snake? Sacrifice? Sanity? Surface? Sim—

"But what if I'm lying again?"

My head dropped in defeat and I cussed under my breath. I could hear her laughing from above me and I decided that it was time to stop playing this guessing game and just shake the answer right out of her.

"Sora," she moaned. I lifted my head and watched her eyes dart towards the vampire. Her mouth open a little as she leaned down and curled up against Sora. Her hand come over her and her thumb smoothed over her bottom lip.

"You weren't always like this… Were you, Sora?"

"Sora… Was different?" I questioned as I curled up next to her. Both me and the girl rested on Sora's chest and held hands.

She nodded, "Very different."

I wanted to know just how different and how come she wasn't like that now? More over, how did this person know this while as usual, I had no idea what was going on.

"But you'll find out soon," she added, trying to comfort me.

I gave her a small smile, "Man, you seem to know our friends better than I do."

"We'll know them equally eventually," she confirmed. "Just like how you'll know what I am."

"Yeah," I mumbled. That's when I remembered all the information she'd first given me. "Hey, if you aren't my nobody then why would you give me more information on them then I'd ever learned?"

"Because," she breathed. "You have the right to know."

"If I have the right to know," I smiled at our hands. "Then how come nobody ever tells me anything?"

"They will," my eyes focused back on her. "Just be patient."

"I'm trying," I groaned. I chose to get off that topic and return back to the original, "So why do I have the right to know?"

"Because you've been around humanoid nobodies."

"Who?!" I exclaimed. She put a finger on her lips and gestured towards Sora. I blushed and nodded stiffly.

"Who are the nobodies?" I whispered.

"They'll tell you," she answered, whispering back. "Just remember, nobodies don't have emotions, the only ones that would are rather unusual and to be honest, I can't even completely trust their emotions."

"Don't worry, I won't forget." How could I? This was something I'd be thinking about until I got an answer to who were these creatures.

"Promise?" I could see her expression grow fearful, as if being close to Nobodies was taboo and would surely kill us both. Even if it was, I wouldn't let that happen to her so she had nothing to worry about. Besides, I couldn't die, what about Roxas? I would never leave him, I'd told him that.

"I promise," I assured with a confident smile.

She offered me a wide grin as she caressed my cheek. I smiled back, blushing slightly. It was weird to have her which was possibly me make such an action towards myself. I didn't stop her though, she was happy and I liked her happy.

"I'm glad I met you," she scurried closer to me and kissed my forehead. Sleep over came me and I could feel my eyelids develop much weight.

"I'm glad I met you too," I yawned. "B-but what do I _call_ you?"

"It doesn't matter. You won't be seeing me again any time soon."

"T-that's not fair," I struggled to stay awake. "I want to talk with you more."

"We'll talk, just not any time soon."

"W-why?"

"Because it's not my turn yet," she answered simply. "When it's my turn, we'll talk all the time."

"Your turn… For what?"

"My turn to take over."

"W-what—" I yawned yet again. "What take over?"

"You'll see."

My eyes closed but I opened them with much force, "Tell me… If you're me… Should I call you Destiny?"

Chuckling she said, "That's your name silly."

"Then…" a lazy smile fell on my lips. "I'll call you Fate."

"Fate…" she repeated with the same smile. Her eyes went to our hands and then back to me, "I like that."

"Then… Fate it is."

"Yeah, Fate."

My vision was beginning to blur and I knew I didn't have much time before I'd lose sight of Fate forever, or at least until the vague "Take Over". I blinked hard and opened my eyes, Fate's outer shell had become slightly blurry, fading in and out of focus.

"Fate…" I tried to lift my hand but she held it tight. "You're… fading away."

"Heh," it amazed me how she could find the will to chuckle at a moment like this. "I guess that's what happens when you put you're entire being into something. Not that I have an sort of being yet, right? Oh well, I knew this would happen, just thought I'd have so more time, you know? Anyway, I'm sorry for rummaging through your memories."

"No, their _our_ memories."

"Oh really?"

I nodded, tears sliding down my face.

"Aw man, don't cry," she wiped my tears with her free hand.

"I-I can't help it," I smiled as I rubbed my fist against my eyes.

She laughed, "Man, you're pathetic."

Strangely, her insult only made me grin more. In the short time that I'd known her, I'd developed a special bond with her that I didn't want to lose. Even though I was still unsure of what she was, I just wanted to be with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she took a deep breath. I guessed that this fading was really affecting her internal organs as well. "Tell Roxas… The song he wrote… It's really great. I love it."

"We can go find him right now and tell him," I beamed. "Together."

"I rather not. My heart wouldn't really be feeling it, you know what I mean? I haven't got one..." She laughed weakly. "…Yet. I haven't got a heart yet but I will soon so watch out because I'm catching up to you."

I laughed a little through my tears, "Fate…"

"Now sleep," she commanded. "You need it more than I do."

The sleep spell washed over me against and my tear stained face went still. But my eyes refused to shut, I couldn't leave Fate.

"Don't forget anything I told you, okay Destiny?"

"I won't," I mumbled. My eyelids lowered and her face became rather unclear "I promise."

"Goodbye Destiny."

"Fate, don't go…"

"This is that destiny of a…" her words faded out and soon my vision of her smiling face did the same.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Aw, random Axel and Sora moment... Kind of. XDI think I put my own verison of it in because I was playing the game today. Anyway, everybody should have their own verison of it some where, it's so sweet.  
Ha, AND I put Kingdom Hearts quotes in it too. :D Well... Kind of.  
I've also noticed that these chapters are getting shorter so I guess that's a good thing.  
Anyway, please please please please PLEASE read and REVIEW. :D**


	23. Winter Robbery

**Disclaimer:**

**Sora: KaoriZutto might own the Kingdom Hearts games but she DID NOT come up with it. If she had… Some female characters would have been more violent.**

**Kairi: KaoriZutto might own the Twilight "Saga" but she DID NOT write it. If she had… Bella Swan would have been cooler.**

**Riku: KaoriZutto did come up with Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno. If she hadn't… Well I'm not exactly sure what would have happened but it wouldn't be something.**

**:...:...:**

_"I rather not. My heart wouldn't really be feeling it, you know what I mean? I haven't got one..." She laughed weakly."…Yet. I haven't got a heart yet but I will soon so watch out because I'm catching up to you."_

_I laughed a little through my tears, "Fate…"_

_"Now sleep," she commanded. "You need it more than I do."__The sleep spell washed over me against and my tear stained face went still. But my eyes refused to shut, I couldn't leave Fate._

_"Don't forget anything I told you, okay Destiny?"__"I won't," I mumbled. My eyelids lowered and her face became rather unclear "I promise."_

_"Goodbye Destiny."_

_"Fate, don't go…"  
_

_"This is that destiny of a…" her words faded out and soon my vision of her smiling face did the same._

**:...:...:**

Chapter 23

Winter Robbery

I woke up the next morning, my face tear stained. I rubbed my hands against my face and turned to Sora. She wasn't in her bed but I figured that she would have gone to see Kairi and the others. I brought my arms around me and wandered to my window. I stared out the sky and smiled at the white snow fall; each snowflake with a special detail.

Detail.

Fate's detailed face came to my mind and I opened the window, a gust of wind flying by me. I really didn't want to think about Fate; it depressed me. She just knew so much and could help me out so well. But it wasn't even how much she could give me; it was how good she was to me. Maybe it was because we were the same but she just made me feel so comfortable.

"Destiny!"

I tilted my head back with an unreadable expression. Roxas had just barged into the room dressed in all black. Strangely, the door closed after him. I didn't know why he'd appear so stunned. My eyes traveled back to me and I realized I was standing on my window ledge, arms held up to my sides. How could I have climbed here without consciences? The last thing I remembered was opening the window and air passing me. At that moment, I felt like I was being possessed.

"Fate…" the word escaped my lips like air and I tipped over.

My eyes closed as my toes finally came off the ledge and I lunged forward. Was this suicide or homicide? I didn't feel in control but it was my body falling on its own will. I didn't want to die, not yet! I had so much left to do. Oh God, oh God, I didn't want to go out this way. I couldn't go out this way!

Something yanked me back and I found myself hurling to the ground. I fell to the floor with a thump and screamed in agony. I took innate gulps of air and rolled over to my side, shifting into the fetal position.

"_Damn it!"_ The voice in my head shouted.

"What the hell was that?" Roxas shouted over me.

"Don't yell at me!" I wailed to the ground. The familiar creepy stillness came into the room as I supported myself on my palms.

Roxas stooped to my level and lifted my head to his. He examined my expanded eyes and I jumped to my feet as soon as his hatred look fell upon his face.

"I-it was an accident," I smiled and brought my arm over my eyes. "I wanted to get a closer look! Sorry!"

I stumbled over to the bathroom and tripped onto the floor. I sat up on my knees quickly and held my arm out, towards the door. With my arm still blocking my vision I waited until I heard the door slam shut. I dropped my hand, realizing I hadn't locked it. I held out both arms ready to fasten the door but grimaced once I saw Roxas standing in the doorway. He shut the door behind him and locked it while I edged towards the wall. I stopped once my spine hit it and recoiled.

Roxas bent in front of my and cupped my chin, I noticed his eyes had gone to their beloved blue but I couldn't bring my mouth to smile. I gawked at him, horrified. Never had I thought I'd be trembling like this in his touch; whether he was freezing or not.

"She tried to kill you, right?"

I opened my mouth, ready to lie but shut it and faced the flooring. I had told him I wouldn't lie anymore so even if in this situation, I couldn't say anything that wasn't the truth.

"Most likely," I'm not sure why, but I smiled. As if grinning was going to make this any better.

"Why?" He hands slid to my shoulder. "What does she want from you?"

"I think she wants something from you," I poked him in the middle of his chest.

"What does she want?" His eyes searched me for an answer. "She can have anything she wants if she just stops hurting you."

"I-I don't know," my palm fell on to the entire place where his heart would have been. As expected, I felt no heartbeat but I still pressed my ear to his chest.

"Fate loves your music."

"Who's Fate?" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"She's this girl," I started. "She's really smart Roxas, you'd love her. She looks just like me but with short hair and red eyes. She came to me last night and she told me what a 'nobody' was. Not only that but she knew everything about you guys and your past. She even told me that I've been surrounded by humanoid nobodies. Apparently, nobodies don't have any emotions and I should never _ever_ trust a nobody, ever, because their liars; extremely untrustworthy liars. So I refuse to trust whatever one says and when I find out who it is, I'm dropping them out of my life entirely. Anyway, she disappeared after she faded away but she said she'll come back, when it's her turn to 'take over'."

Roxas was completely still, rising curiosity in me. I guess he was just as shocked as I was about Fate. I could totally understand it and I thought I'd give him some time to let it sink in. Maybe he was thinking about what she could have been. I watched his eyes water and my jaw dropped. I could have sworn it was impossible for vampires to cry. Maybe I was just seeing things but still, his bottom lip quivered.

"I-I think you s-should get dressed," he smiled and rose. "We've got as mission today." My eyes gazed at him and broadened once he opened the door. He wasn't going to stay and wait for me; I could see it in his eyes. He was going to avoid me after this. I lunged forward and grasped on to his legs.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I screamed.

"It's doesn't matter!" He attempted to move his legs but only ended up dragging me along with him. "This would have never worked out anyway."

"Of course it would have!" I grinned up at him as he turned down to me, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm an extremely untrustworthy liar Destiny."

But that would mean…

I released him and sat up. My beloved, Roxas, couldn't love me. He was acting the entire time; he wanted something else from me, something bloody. But how? He'd been so believable. He just couldn't have lied to me, he was different. He had to have been the unusual type of nobody. But what if he wasn't? Fate wouldn't have let me forget that Nobodies were liars. I mean even if he had been the unusual type of nobody Fate had said that even their emotions she couldn't bring herself to trust. Each way, Roxas was bad news and I'd said I would drop anybody I found out how ended up being a nobody. If I didn't I wouldn't have been keeping my promise. Fate would be upset but right now, I just couldn't trust what she had said. I wanted so badly to hate him and tear him into shreds but when I looked at him, when I saw his glassy eyes twitching back and forth, I couldn't even remember him being a vampire or a nobody. I saw him as a fragile boy who was petrified of the near future and needed somebody who would assure him that no matter what, everything would be okay.

"I love you enough to let you go," he cleared his throat and smiled feebly. "So move on."

Without even thinking anything through, I stood up and grabbed him from behind.

"No!"

"Stop this."

"I want you to know, Roxas…." My voice was nothing but a mere whisper. "That I don't care. You're different, I can feel it. You've never lied to me about how you feel. Let's face it; nobody could love me better than you so don't be upset. Don't be so harsh on yourself with this. Fate said nobodies were untrustworthy liars but you're not like that. If it doesn't bother me that you want my blood then it sure as hell will not bother me that you don't have a heart."

"You're something else," he let out a low chuckle. "What kind of girl would want this?"

"A girl that's willing to lose her own heart to be even with the kind of guy who tries to keep her kind of mortal," I answered with a grin too big for my face.

"Hm," he turned around and I observed his tears fall in awe. My hands came to his cheeks and I wiped his tears.

"I keep telling you that I care about you and you keep thinking that it's going to change," I told him. "There is nobody else that can make me feel like this."

"Afraid?" He leered.

"In love, stupid," I pinched his nose and he chuckled.

"Man," he rubbed his eyes once more. "That's the first time that's happened since I've been like this."

"I'll never let it happen again," I moved in closer to him and felt his icy lips touch mine. I missed this screwed up warmth that had others frozen still. I missed his presence being this close to me. I felt like this was the image I wanted to show Fate the most; I wanted her to see Roxas deepening our kisses and my stomach curling with excitement. Maybe I chose this because it wasn't as private as our song but at the same time it meant a lot to me.

Our lips parted and I whispered, "I'm going to be better for you."

He smiled, "There isn't anything else you can do."

"Don't be so modest," I teased him and pressed my forehead against his. "It doesn't matter what you say, I'm going to do better."

His nose brushed against mine and then his lips came to mine, cold but soothing. My arms slipped around his neck and my heart fluttered.

Seconds later, the door opened wide and light deluge into the room. Quiet came around but my lips couldn't part from his. I kissed him back with a faint smile.

"WOO! Go Roxas! Handle your woman!" Sora yelled.

Roxas pulled away suddenly and turned. I licked my lips while I blushed, I could still feel him on my lips. My face was hot as I saw the smirks on Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Namine smiled awkwardly and I returned the gesture.

"W-we weren't doing anything!" Roxas lied.

"Right," Sora rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body, turning her back to us. "Oh Destiny…!" She mocked Roxas. "D-d-d-don't be so settle; j-j-j-just keep that up. Oh my God, yes over there…! Oh dear God! Destiny! DESTINY!"

Roxas jumped for Sora but the cinnamon haired vampire was already off, Roxas chasing after him with fury in his eyes.

"I better go make sure they don't kill each other," Riku said, heading off. "Besides, I could make millions off their fight.

We waved him off until we saw him no longer. Kairi's head shot in my direction with a smirk.

"So I'm guessing Sora had it right at the mark."

Blushing, I shook my head, "No way man! She was off, extremely."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Should I imitate her so you can get a clear idea of what just happened?" Kairi wrapped her arms around herself, prepared to turn around.

"No," I smiled slightly. "I got it the first time."

"Does he make you happy Destiny?" Namine blinked.

I scratched my head and shrugged. I wasn't so comfortable with discussing my feelings in front of Namine. Not only had I treated her wrongly but she also had this cold feeling to me. It surely wasn't pride and definitely not jealous, it had to be something deeper.

"Hey, how come everybody's wearing black?" I asked, remembering that when the other had come in they had all been in the dark color. "Did somebody die?"

"Nope," Kairi answered. "Mission day."

"Oh," I stretched. "Guess I'll get dressed."

"Want help?" I could see a hopeful shine in Kairi's eyes and I shook my head. I walked to my drawers and yanked out a black turtle neck sweater, a studded belt, and onyx jeans. I strolled over to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. While I changed, it came into my mind that yet again, we didn't have much of a plan. At least not one that I was aware of. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to do much and could just wait for everybody else to do something dramatic.

My stomach grumbled and I grabbed it. Unlucky for me, this wasn't food hunger, it was soul hunger. I could suppress it for sometime, I'd done it before. I'd just grab one mortal when nobody was looking, a bad one so it wouldn't seem that wrong on my conscience.

I shoved the belt into the loops of my jeans and left the room. The rest of the cold ones had returned and were dressed in light black jackets but in Roxas' hands was an onyx trench coat.

"I don't get it," I shoved my hands in my pockets. "If you're cold and cold weather wouldn't affect you much, then why would you wear a coat?"

"It creates the _illusion_ that we're mortal," Roxas held the coat to me. "People would be suspicious if we didn't dress for the weather."

I grimaced and grumbled under my breath as I took the jacket, "Why not just bite me already and stop treating me like I'm six."

"You act like your six," he adjusted the coat and I pulled away from him. He smirked as I stalked off.

"I have to say bye to Axel," I announced. "So I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"I'm coming with you then," I felt Roxas' fingers slid in between mine.

I retracted my hand back with a smirk and broke into a run. I jumped past people leaving their rooms and I could feel my heart rapping against my chest. But it was worth it, even if I knew shortly that Roxas would catch up to me. I needed him but he shouldn't have had to go _everywhere_ with me.

I tripped but managed to keep my balance up and only sped up in my running. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that he wasn't chasing after me. I cocked an eyebrow but decided not to think too much about it. My head flipped forward and I fell over once I caught Roxas' smirking lips. I scowled once my back hit the ground but smiled foolishly when I saw Roxas above me. He lifted me gently and then hurdled my body over his shoulder. With that, he walked off from the scene.

"Oh come on!" I pounded my fists into his back. "This isn't fair!"

"It was going to be fair if you hadn't run away."

"But don't you think I make the _cutest _run away ever?" I joined him in a chuckle from my sarcasm.

"You definitely make the densest run away."

"Why do your insults always fall on my lack of intelligence?!" I whined.

"Because it's the only thing you seriously lack," he mocked my tone.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"That's the mystery of a vampire for you."

"Shut up!" I grinned and punched his back. "Stupid keyblade-wielding-blood-sucking-really-cold-but-really-attractive-and-absoutely-the-best-guy-I-ever-met-in-my-entire-life idiot."

"Dense creepy-swords-morphing-demon-smirking-smells-really-good-but-also-happens-to-be-the-only-girl-I-have-ever-wanted-to-be-with-this-badly runaway."

"You can't talk about my demon form until you see it." I ruled.

"When do I get to see it?" He set me on the ground and I shrugged. I wasn't exactly one who was too proud to have him witness such a ferocious side.

"Soon maybe," I faked a yawned and avoided his prying gaze. If Roxas really wanted to, he could stare me into anything.

"Christmas?" He cooed and I nodded.

"I still have to tell my parents about that," I groaned. Honestly, I wanted to just kick my parents out and have him over but like hell that would happen and since I had no luck when it came to my family I'd just have to deal with it.

"How do you think they'll react?"

Eccentrically, I laughed, "I think they'll disown me."

Roxas squeezed my hand gently. Automatically, my eyes came to his face and I witnessed his jaw clench. It had just been a joke… Sort of.

"I'm kidding," I took his hand and we made our way downstairs. "They can't really disown me."

"They can," Roxas just knew exactly how to depress a moment. "They mean a lot to you so maybe you can meet my family but I won't meet yours."

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "You meet mine and I meet yours, okay?"

He let out a sigh and I knew I'd won this fight. The little Destiny in my head was throwing her hands up in the air and shouting "Victory!"

"So do you want the first week, second, or third?"

I considered the options. Christmas would be on the first week and New Years in the second. If I took the second week I'd be freaking out the entire time I'm at Roxas' place about him meeting my parents plus I'd still be freaking out about how to act in front of his parents at all times. But if I took the first week I'd be freaking out about how my parents would react to Roxas and on top of that, I'd be freaking out about meeting his parents. So in conclusion, I'd be freaking out. I decided that on the third week we could attempt to have our families come together, just to get rid of left over awkwardness. So then the third week was taken care of, it was only the first and second I had to figure out.

Out of pure desperation and because I was just that damn childish I played a quick game of "Eeny Meeny Miny Mo" in my head to figure out which one I wanted.

"I'll take that first week," I ended up sighing from my choice; secretly, I think I'd been hoping for week two.

"Cool," Roxas grinned widely; it was obvious he was resenting the first week just as much as I had been. We approached our group of friends with faint smiles on our lips and were greeted with the same.

"So what are you guys thinking?" Riku asked, referring to the mission.

"Let's ride together," Kairi suggested. "Then Destiny and I can get the job done and if anything Sora can stay close and fix it up, right?"

"Yeah," the cinnamon haired vampire nodded. "The rest of us will stake out the building."

"Man," I crossed my arms behind my head with rounded eyes. "I can't believe how fast you guys can come up with a plan."

"It's not hard," Namine answered.

"And robbery's are simple," Riku actually sounded slightly disappointed to me which made me chuckle.

"'Kay then," I turned over to Roxas. "You're quiet. Are you objecting to this and reading everybody's mind?"

"No matter what I say you'll just be stubborn and won't listen," Roxas tugged on my earlobe slightly with a smirk. "So I'm going to let you do this and pray you don't do something stupid."

"I doubt prayer will stop me from doing something stupid" I was about to smile when I felt yet another rumble of hunger roll out on my stomach. I clenched on to my abdomen and swallowed back the urge to react negatively. I could feel my tongue lashing out eagerly in my mouth, excited for the chance to be close to souls. It rubbed gently against the roof of my mouth and to me felt some what thin, slimy and leather-like. The tip of it felt more like a fork, kind of like a snake's tongue rather then it's regular self. It slapped itself against my teeth but I quickly bit down on it.

"You okay?" Sora questioned, her eyes searching mine. I avoided her glance and nodded. I'd feed soon, I didn't know how I'd do it but I would eventually.

**::..::...::**

The car ride had been a vicious one; at least for me. For it seemed the battle between my hunger and my willpower was a never ending one. Once my eyes had caught the faces of actual humanity had my mind almost crashed. But I had to keep sane so I'd stared into my lap and only nodded when spoken to. I wasn't sure if the vampires knew what demons were really like so I didn't want to do anything too extreme around them. Instead, I just kept quiet and bit my tongue.

We'd approached the bank and everyone had separated. Thankfully, the only mortals I could see were guards and workers all in their rightful uniforms. Kairi held a black backpack she'd had taken and took one more look at me before we stepped into the building.

"This won't take long," she assured me and then together, we walked in with jaded faces. The mortals glanced at us, slightly defensive and I heard Kairi giggle. Maybe we looked more intimidating then I thought. Then again, if I worked in a bank and kids walked in I'd be a bit defensive and probably annoyed too.

I stopped half way in my steps and shortened my breathing while Kairi continued forward. She reached the front desk and simply leaped over it. Immediately the humans shouted and went on their guard. Knowing that was my cue I ran to the door and pressed my hand against it, creating a barrier. The lights flickered and the people shook with fear.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" One of the officers demanded an answer. I rushed in front of him and grabbed his throat. I took a quick whiff of him ad scrunched my nose. Honestly, the liquor that he smelt of was blocking his true scent for me. Although this was possibly a good thing, it didn't stop my mouth from watering.

"Robbing you," Kairi muttered before she disappeared into the back. I laughed quietly at how blunt she was but stopped once a young officer dashed my way, holding his gun.

"Release him!" He cried. He wasn't too good with his weapon, he was shaking. My eyes observed the scene. The four people at the front desk were shaking with fear while the five cops around me held up their guns. I could have done something eyes to knock them out but the waves of hunger in my stomach were begging me to feed. I could feel venom sleeping between the cracks of my teeth and managing to leak out of my mouth. My mind rocked with desire that I knew I didn't have the will to put off. I chose to only let this side of my out until Kairi came back and by then, hopefully I would have destroyed the drunken man.

I cradled his chin and dragged his head down with much force until his forehead was at my lips. I knew I couldn't let any blood shed so I'd have to be slow and gently; but then again, how is it possible to be gently when eating somebody? Ugh, my head didn't have time to think about this, I wanted him now.

My lips parted and my teeth glistened with knew formed venom. I let out a groan from deep within in my throat and shivered. I was aching, trembling as my tongue licked my entry point. The venom that glazed it had now been left in a line on his forehead. If I let myself suffer anymore from waiting I was bound to lose control. No more holding back, dear God, no more! I lunged into him and slurped away.

He let out a loud, timorous shriek and it may be freaky to say but that only had me wanting more. I dropped us to the floor and rolled my eyes to the back of my head as his taste filled me. His screams only faded slightly as I could feel my self reaching the end. Normally, by now, I'd just let the rest of his soul slip away but I couldn't even depart from him. It wasn't like he tasted that great anyway but my cravings, oh my cravings, as long as he had a soul, it pleased them.

Out of the blue, I heard a gun shot.

My body sprung upwards robotically and my eyes came back just in time to catch the sight of a bullet flying right through me. My body was numb, I could feel any sort of pain; I could only see the bullet pierce right out of my chest.

I grabbed it in midair.

I knew this had nothing to do with speed, it was my eyes. They saw the pellet in some sort of slow motion, making it easier to grab the metal. I opened my palms and watched it melt in my hands, seeping out through my slightly spaced fingers. My eyes moved to my chest and even I was captivated to see that like a magical thread, the whole that had been created was lacing itself back together again.

I stood up and faced the men. It amused me that the young one who had given me directions had been the one to take the shot. I heard a slight whispering noise and glanced down. The man's crystallized heart was floating above me along with some sort of smoke.

"Damn it," I cursed and pounced on to the man that had shot me. I didn't even think once I went on him, I just tore into him and fed more malicious than I could recall.

"It's done Destiny."

Kairi's firm tone had me letting out a snarl while I wiped away bloody flesh that rested on my face. I liked it away from my hand and crouched down and sprung forward, toward another guard.

"I said 'it's done'!" Kairi was in front of my in seconds and pushed me to the glass. I slammed into it, back first and slide to the ground. I growled while I jumped back into my animal stance and much to even my surprise let out a shrill snarl. Kairi only smirked, walked to me and punched the glass. It shattered and she waltzed out. Crouching, I followed her. We reached the other fairly quickly and before I could even straighten myself, Roxas took a tight hold of me.

"What the hell, man?!" I screamed. I arched my back until I could feel blood rush to my head. I sprung forward and gnawed at my arm. My animal behavior even had me wanting to question everything I knew. I cursed myself; this was the reason why I tried to put off everything that had to be with being a demon.

"You're actually not that bad," Roxas smirked and I bit on my arm at a slower, cautious pace. "Really, I've seen worse."

I yanked me arm from him with a lame half smile; he gave me the same thing. My demon tongue licked my lips and Roxas' smile dropped slightly.

"So that's how you feed…"

The shame suddenly came to me and I cringed, "Yeah, sorry."

"No, I understand." Of course he did; he went through the exact same thing. But that didn't make me feel any better. The only good thing I could see about this was at least now we had equality. Well, at least we got to have a heart-to-heart moment.

"When we get back…" Roxas strolled off and I ran after him, attempting to keep up. "…We'll call our parents together."

My jaw dropped; this suddenly felt more like punishment rather than a heartfelt moment.

**::..::...::**

We'd come back from the mission in time to catch three classes. It amazed me how my conscience could rest so easily, what with my kill. Maybe that was because I tried not to think about it at all and it also helped how Namine had told me during gym that I was going to be okay. The fact that she still cared about me really did amaze me. Anyway, after all my classes, Roxas had dragged me to my room and demanded that we make our calls, since I'd been putting him off during lunch.

My phone trembled in my hands as I sat on the floor with Roxas, "I can't do it."

"Come on Des!" Roxas frowned and I countered him back with a pout.

"They're gonna kill me!" My voice sounded rather whiny but I did not give a damn, I refused to be the first to make this damn call.

Roxas groaned, "Fine, I'll go first."

I thanked him with a smile but he only rolled his eyes. Taking out his phone he punched in a couple digits.

"It's on speaker," he held it between us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "This way you can see how _easy_ this is."

I rolled my own eyes and waited patiently for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I heard a charming male voice and even though I couldn't see any faces, I blushed.

"Dad," a small smile broke onto Roxas' face.

"Ah, Roxas." The voice spoke. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he answered. It was odd but he seemed more attentive with his parents. "How's mom?"

"She's fine," he responded. "I suppose there is something you need."

"Y-yeah," Roxas' voice racked with nervousness; figures, I knew he'd be just as scared as I was. "Namine and I are no longer 'cause, well, I've moved on I guess."

"Am I supposed to congratulate you?" His father's voice sounded as if he was smirking.

"I-I don't think you'll end up doing that," Roxas laughed, tense. "Y-you can talk to her if you want."

"I would… But you still have told me her name." Damn, his dad was clever. He could pick up on anything Roxas said. It wouldn't have surprised me if his father had already figured this out.

"Her name's Destiny, dad," Roxas sighed, as if defeated. "A-and she's not like us."

"How is that?"

I caught a quick look of Roxas; the corner of his mouth twitched and his eyes scanned the room, kind of petrified looking. If we were on speaker phone, his father could hear me too, right? So why didn't I speak?

"I'm a hybrid," I answered, trying my best to keep an even tone.

"D-Destiny…" Roxas mumbled.

"And what are you made out of?" His father questioned.

"Witch and demon," my fingers were trembling yet again and my heart was beating rapidly, yet, I was happy. Roxas always got me out of tough situations and now was my turn.

"Makes sense,"

I raised an eyebrow at Mr. Strife's words? He didn't even know me or my situation yet this all made sense to him? What? Was Roxas the type of guy who always seemed more attracted to demon girls? Hybrid girls? Odd girls with reoccurring nightmares?

"I could hear your heartbeat Destiny." He answered as if he'd just read my mind. I wondered if he could seeing as Roxas was able to.

"Oh…" I tapped my foot against the ground.

"Dad," Roxas spoke up. "Destiny and I would like to come by on the second week of our vacation, you know, see everybody ad all that."

"Did you introduce her to your siblings at school?"

"No," the blond vampire grunted. "But it's only because I want you to all meet her at once."

"It's fine with me." I cheered silently in my mind at Mr. Strife's words. My second week of the vacation had been filled! And even greater is I got to spend it with Roxas. All I had to do was secure my plans for week one.

…Oh dear God, there was no hope.

"Thanks, we can't wait," Roxas grinned wildly.

"Good," his father's voice appeared to have quieted. "Bye then."

"Bye," Roxas hung up his phone and plunged on to his back. I lay down beside him and chuckled at his wide eyed, agape face.

"I can't believe it was that easy," he was astounded.

"Hm," I curled up beside him and tilted his head to mine. "You're lucky."

He pecked my lips, "You'll be lucky too."

I kissed him a number of times but between kisses whispered, "No I won't."

He repeated the same motion, "Yes you will."

I crawled over him and pressed my lips to his lightly. I tried to whisper "No I won't" against his mouth but it came out as muffled noise so I forgot the argument and went straight to "making up."

I felt a weird vibration between us and heard a stifled ringing. Roxas lifted me, placing me on his lap and I groaned at my phone. I knew it had been my parents. See, I'd called them a little bit early with Roxas but each time, I ended up hanging up after the first ring. I guess they were calling me back to see if everything was okay.

"Answer it," Roxas frowned slightly and instantly, I felt pushed into answering so I did while using speaker phone, just as he had.; it was only fair.

"Hello?" I moaned with much unneeded angst.

"You sound dreadful."

Well that was such a nice thing to hear from my own father. Sarcasm intended in that sentence. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," the sarcastic tone I'd used in my head seemed to have faded into my voice.

"So what do you need?"

I cringed and just chose to blurt it out; as if it were nothing. But this was something, even bigger than it should have been. It was only something because I'd lied and turned it into that. Next time someone tells you not to lie because those lies will catch up to you, it wouldn't kill you to take their advice.

"I'm coming home for the first week of Christmas with a boy."

"Axel I presume?"

"No…" I glanced at Roxas, he only nodded. "I used Axel to get you to get to the idea of having a boyfriend. This time I'm bringing the actual guy."

"Destiny!" I whimpered from my father's shout. Man, I knew I'd be dead for this. When my parents saw me they'd cut off my head and feed me to mortals, claiming I'm some Belgium chocolate or something.

"I'm sorry!" I cried.

I heard him sigh, maybe the worse was over.

"Destiny…" he began with his voice stern. "I'm going to make this quick because you're sister is in a hurry to buy your mother's gift but I am very disappointed in you. You should know better than to lie and even better then having a…_Companion_ at your age."

"Dad, I—" My father cut me off.

"I insist you two come down here the first week of your holiday and together we can all talk about a proper punishment, don't you think that would be splendid?"

Damn it, punishments were even worse than death. What killed me was that he had to be so sarcastic with it, acting like he was doing me a favor. Well, it wasn't like this punishment would be that bad seeing as I was away from home most of the time. There was nothing he could do to me until I was eighteen and by then I was legally an adult so ha! Take that father.

"…Kay," I tried to hide back my evil thoughts from some how sneaking into my tone of voice. "I'll see you in about a week then."

"Yes, you will," with that final statement, he hung up.

I shut off my phone and placed it on my pillow. I jumped for Roxas but he just sat perplexed.

"What's wrong?" I muttered against his neck.

"I thought he'd be madder about it," the blond admitted with a wide grin.

"He holds back his anger around this time of year," I kissed his throat once. "You know, just to make me mom happy."

"That's pretty nice of him," the vamp smoothed out my bangs. "You're still in trouble though. His mind was raging with anger."

Now it was my turn to collapse on the bed but this time, groan from anxiety and fear.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ha, "****Eeny Meeny Miny Mo". That game helped me out with most of my decisions during childhood XD. **

**Anyway, please read and review. **


	24. Losing Victory

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Twilight "Saga". What I do own is Fate Academy and the Xeno family. :D**

**:…:…:**

_I shut off my phone and placed it on my pillow. I jumped for Roxas but he just sat perplexed. _

"_What's wrong?" I muttered against his neck._

"_I thought he'd be madder about it," the blond admitted with a wide grin. _

"_He holds back his anger around this time of year," I kissed his throat once. "You know, just to make my mom happy."_

"_That's pretty nice of him," the vamp smoothed out my bangs. "You're still in trouble though. His mind was raging with anger."_

_Now it was my turn to collapse on the bed but this time, groan from anxiety and fear. _

**:…:…:**

Chapter 24

Losing Victory

A week had gone by like nothing. During this time, I'd study extra hard, packed my bags slowly, and prayed that this trip would be an easy one. My dad had been calling me continuously and trying to speak to Roxas but I wouldn't let the two contact each other. My mother on the other hand had called once and being the good mother she was, hadn't pestered me into saying or doing anything.

But finally, the day had come. Kids had been saying goodbye to one another, people were heading outside with their bags packed, and just basically, everybody was excited to go.

Well, everybody but me. I had to go home to my demon-pro family with my vampire boyfriend who I just learned was part nobody. But, I would head held high. So I continued downstairs dressed in a deep purple kanga drape front and banded bottom tube dress with a bow front bust line, black leggings, black boots, and the trench coat Roxas had let me use while dragging my suitcase and large carry-on bag hanging on my shoulder.

I finally reached the front foyer and was slightly astounded by the amount of students I saw that were yet to leave. I glanced around but the only people I could find were Selphie, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Pence; lucky for me, they were all standing together. I travelled over to them and grinned.

"Hey guys."

"Desy!" Selphie welcomed me with a hug that almost knocked me over. Riku straightened me out quickly and I thanked him with a nodded.

"So are you guys excited?" I asked while I brushed myself off.

"Extremely, Selphie answered while the rest simply nodded. "What are you going to do for the vacation?"

"Just hang out with the family," which wasn't really a lie. I was going to hang out with my family… and Roxas. But he and I had chosen to not tell anybody about it, we didn't want people getting the wrong idea.

"Desy!"

I whirled around just in time to see Roxas walking over to us. He wore black slim jeans, a studded belt, his regular skater shoes, a white sweater and a grey thick strapped tank top. He carried a single suitcase and once reached us, wrapped his free arm around me.

"Hey," he kissed my cheek and I smiled lamely. His lips moved to my ear, "Ready to go?"

Nodding, I asked, "Did you go outside and check if Jeff was there?"

He nodded against me and kissed my earlobe, "He's waiting for us so let's go."

"Why so eager?" I questioned with half-opened eyes.

"I wanna meet your family."

"You're going to Destiny's house?!" Selphie exclaimed.

Roxas shifted away from me and with a deep frown nodded. It surprised me that only Selphie and Pence had any reactions. Maybe Sora had seen this coming and alerted the others. Honestly, I wasn't all that worried about that. I was too busy being nervous about meeting my parents with Roxas and then meeting his.

"Y-yeah," Roxas orated. "We should be going now anyway."

"Wait," Selphie took my hand and for the first time, I saw a real, some what toned down, serious concern in her eyes. "A-are you sure about this Destiny?"

Her question shook me and I withdrew my hand from her. I couldn't find any words to explain to her that this was okay so I didn't search for them. Besides, this was my business, my problem; I shouldn't have had to explain anything to anybody.

"Its fine," my voice cracked and flinched at the noise. I didn't want to think about this, I didn't want to deal with this! For the first time in a long time, I wanted to be back in Amethyst's lap and listen to her whisper wonders into my ear. But that couldn't happen any time close by so I glanced up at Roxas with yearning eyes and he nodded stiffly.

"Have a good break guys," he said our goodbyes and we received quite a few in return. I couldn't respond to any and with an obnoxious behavior in mind, I didn't want to. Cruelty in my mind made me feel as if I was above all these people but that was soon washed away with insecurity. If I was so great, then how come I lied about something so important? If I was so damn special then how come I was suffering?!

I hadn't realized we'd gotten outside until I felt a snowflake fall into my eye. I cringed and rubbed my palms against my face.

"Desy," Roxas pulled my hands from my face. "You really have to calm down."

"I am calm," I squeaked. I cleared my throat and then glanced around. I spotted Jeff's car and ran to it in a hurry. When I reached it I gripped onto the door handle and shook it until I could finally mange to open the door. I launched my bag in and crawled inside. Roxas followed me in shortly, no bag in his hand.

"Where's your—?"

"Jeff opened the trunk," he said as he shut the door.

My door clicked open and I smiled politely at a grinning Jeff as he took my bags and took them to the trunk. He closed the door behind him.

I rested my head on his shoulder and caressed his hand with my own.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Don't be afraid," Roxas' soothing voice said. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But what if something bad does happen?" Yet another crack happened in my tone and I coughed.

"What if something bad doesn't happen?" I could see the blonde's bright eyes lower with mischief, an unwanted smile formed on my lips. "What if everything goes perfectly and then our destiny is set?"

"Then I'll stop worrying," I retorted. I heard Jeff come back into the car, close his door then start it. I guess he knew better then to mettle in our affairs for a black window went up and I saw him no longer.

"If you go to your parents' like this…" Roxas spoke over the roar of the engine. "…Then they will surely want us to end it."

"That's the last thing I want," I grunted and let out a sigh. Maybe I was being overdramatic. Maybe I was just over thinking things and my mind had created a situation that was bound to be way worse than reality.

"So remain calm," he kissed my forehead but before he could remove himself from me fully I yanked on his jaw and kissed him roughly against his lips. If I lost this… Oh dear God, I did _not_ want to think about it.

Roxas pulled me from him and laughed, "You're crazy."

I cocked an eyebrow and then realized what I'd done. My arms were wrapped around him while I lay on top of him with our legs tangled together. Blushing, I quickly moved off of him and sat up straight.

"S-sorry."

"Hey," he leaned in close with a grin. "I might not be human but I can understand what you're feeling. Don't you think I'm felling it too?"

"You aren't showing it." He really wasn't. He seemed calm and collected while I was sitting here and freaking out.

"This is how I worry," he lied, still keeping that grin. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone. Pressing a couple buttons, I got it to its camera mode and held it up at his face.

"I want to remember this 'worrying' face of yours," I said as I snapped a picture. I saved it and presumed to take another one.

"That's not fair," he pulled me into his lap. "You have to take them with me."

"But why?"

"Because it'll stop you from jumping to conclusions," he took the phone and lifted it above us. "Now say, 'cheese'!"

The car ride consisted of little to no worrying at all from that point on, what with the fact we were too busy snapping shots of each other to even countdown the minutes till we reached my house. So when Jeff stopped the car I almost threw up my heart.

"You look sick," Roxas pulled his legs up to his chest. "Want me to carry you in?"

I shook my head, "No, but can you stay in here so I can tell them first?"

"If that's what you want," I watched him as he rubbed his hands against his shoes.

I nodded, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he mumbled as I stepped out of the car. My heart was beating loud but Jeff came up beside me and it slowed slightly.

"I'll set up Roxas' room so they can't kick him out," Jeff leered.

"Thanks," I braced myself and wandered to the door. Before I could ring the doorbell Jeff called out to me.

"They're in the back."

I nodded once and hurried over to the backyard. The first thing I saw when I stepped in was a clear barrier blocking me from my entire family. Not only were my parents there but so were many other family members; as if the pressure from my parents wasn't enough. I strolled over and walked into a crack space of the barrier. The first thing I felt when I walked in was a strange warmth, even though snowflakes were falling from the winter sky. Apart from that odd thing, the rest of the area looked like a regular family picnic scene with paper lanterns lighting up the area along trees.

"Wow," I mumbled, looking around.

"Des-Des!" I whirled around and fell to the ground once I was jumped by a petite body. I pulled myself apart from the small child and grinned.

"Becky!" I gave my brown eyed cousin a squeezing hug and received the gesture back. Becky was my six year old cousin, daughter of Uncle Chris and Aunt Leslie; I'd been close to the child since the day she was born. I can't believe I hadn't even called her though. When I was at home, I used to spend hours listening to the little girl talk.

"How is little Beck-ster anyway?" I messed up her hair as I brought us both to our feet.

"Good, good," She grinned a wide tooth smile. "Des-Des' in an Academy now, right?"

"Yeah," I poked her nose and she yanked on her short, feather-like, light brown hair. "It's not very much fun though."

"And why is that Dope?" I felt a smack at the back of my head and I cringed. Turning around, I frowned at the sight of my cousin Jordan, a sixteen year old boy with short black hair, big green eyes, and the attitude of a punk.

"What the fu—?!"

He held a finger to my lips, "Not with the kids around."

I smacked his hand away and glanced around with a smug look. "Whatever."

"So what's up Spiral?" He punched me in the arm and I kicked him in the leg. Jordan may have been my cousin but he was also a bastard. How his parents and brothers could stand him, I had no idea.

"Nothing," I groaned. "So, uh, where's my dad?"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

My jaw dropped but quickly shut as I stomped my foot into the snowy ground from frustration. "You know?!"

"Oh, _everybody_ knows," Selena's voice came up behind me. "Dad is ready to knock him out and then kick you out for good."

"Damn it!" I crossed my arms. I could feel my strain on the topic of Roxas grow inside me. I didn't want to think about this!

"He's been looking for you," Selena scoffed.

"Oh yeah!" Becky chimed in. "We have to get to everybody else. Uncle said you have an announcement."

"Oh yay," I groaned. Becky took my hand and with way too much enthusiasm forced me closer and closer to the area where the rest of my family chatted. The closer we got, the more worrisome I became. All the pros and cons came to my mind but it was as if there were no pros. Every time I tried to look for a Brightside, there was always plenty of darkness seeping into it.

I saw my father talking quietly to my mother and my pulse rose. He glanced up at my and I took a feared step back at his angered face. My mother smiled with much pleasure, as usual but that only made me feel worse about lying.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" I spat out. "But I knew you'd be mad."

"I was mad the first time around," he rolled his eyes and I heard a few chuckles from some of my uncles. "Now I'm ticked off."

"I know," I clasped my hands together at my lips and shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to cry, I couldn't do such a thing. "J-just let me explain."

"Then explain Destiny," my mother came to my side and took my hands, still smiling. My stomach twisted in and out of a knot. Couldn't she just be pissed off with me like my dad? How come she had to be so nice about this? I opened my gloss eyes and caught the faces of my family, some stood stunned, most stood confused, and all stood curious. I didn't have to realize who they were to feel every look more intense then the one before them.

I grasped onto my stomach and gasped for air. The room felt as if it was spinning and my fists were sweaty. I felt sicker than I should have but this was my first time about having something so important happen to me. I wanted them to know so badly but how could I explain something like this.

This was stupid, I was stupid. For Christ's sake I was dating a cold one, I wasn't pregnant. I had to put myself together and tell them eventually and now was a great time. What would they do to me anyway, it's not like they _could_ do anything.

… But for safety I took a few large steps away from my mother and faced the ground.

"Roxas isn't like us…" I spoke softly, hoping that when I told them he was a vampire, they'd mistake for the word "Empire."

"Clearly," Xenon said sarcastically. "If this _'Roxas'_ was like us, it wouldn't take you so long to tell us what he's like."

"What is he anyway?" Piper questioned.

Now was the time. I took a deep breath and stared at my puff of air. Everything would be okay, nobody would be mad. I was overreacting and when they met the keyblade wielder they'd love him and we'd all live happily ever after.

… Ha! Sarcasm could always make a situation better. Even when my stomach was eating itself away with guilt and apprehension.

"Roxas…" I finally spoke up with no confidence and plenty of fear. "Roxas is a—"

"Destiny."

"Roxas!" Fear melted off me and without thinking I scampered to the blond. He felt too far away to me. I wanted him in my arms as fast as possible. I wanted to be surrounded by his frozen corpse and bail into his stilled body, allowing him to hear every whisper in my soul. I didn't want to be separated from my beloved any longer; he was the only thing I wanted.

I jumped him and held him as close as I could. I couldn't feel any tears touch my cheeks but muffled sounds emerged from my mouth and into his shoulder. He set me on the ground and parted my face from his shoulder and brought mine close to his. I smiled lightly and pressed my forehead against his. I watched his blue eyes stare into my black orbs with sincerity.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I spoke softly. I perched myself up on my toes and parted my lips slightly. "Kiss me."

He tilted his head slightly, eyes lowering. "Only if you kiss me back."

The shout of my name from my father was distant sounding. I couldn't pay too much attention to him, what with my gaze on the vampire's lips. His lips brushed mine and he cupped my face with his hands. He was trying to be rough but from him, the touch felt gentle. I watched him close his eyes completely and then his face grow calm, except for the severity around his eyebrows. His lips deepened the kiss and I closed my own eyes while my arms left his neck and moved to his arms. I hung my hands on the crook of his bent arms and placed both my feet firmly on the ground. I kissed him back with too much fervor, just as always. I wasn't sure why but knowing that I was adding more anger to my father's already heightened rage just made my life a bit more dandy. Besides, he had to know and this was the way that left no verbal explanation from either me or Roxas. But, even though I did want more, Roxas lips left mine slowly with a faint sound that brought redness to my face.

He looked as if he would blush too once he released me, "Well."

I shrugged and tilted my head back to get a look at my family. They held their expressions just as before but with ten times more shock. Also, their bodies had all been set up in battle stances and I knew that was from just having Roxas walk in. Some managed to return their bodies to a casual stance but the faces didn't change. How could I blame them? I'd be just as shocked if Selena had done the exact same thing.

I watched as reality fell right on my father's face and all he could do was growl a tone so low, it didn't feel real.

I grabbed Roxas' wrist and stepped back into him, ready to make a run. If he carried me, we could be out of London in less than an hour right? How long did it take vampires to jump cities anyway? Damn it, I could have been paying attention in school.

"No," he stopped me from lifting my leg and moved my hand from his wrist and into his palm. "We did this to face everything, right?"

I stared up at him with fear in my eyes, "But I—"

"—should be willing to explain," he smiled crookedly and I bit my lip. I could make him happy just by speaking and then running. Ah, running away, the coward's way out but I never signed up to be a hero.

"How could you do this?" My father not shouting was scary than if he had screamed at me. He edged closer to us but my mother stopped him.

"Let's talk about this inside," she pleaded.

"Hell no!" My father pointed a finger to Roxas. "I do _not_ want that dirty thing in my house!"

"He's not dirty!" I screamed, my fear was traded in for anger. "How dare you call him that?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I think I'm your God damn father!"

"It's not like I want you to be!"

"Enough!" I watched my mother grab my father's arm and drag him inside, gesture for us to follow. I glared at them both through the slits of my eyes and took Roxas' cold hand. Together we made our way inside, avoiding the glower of my father.

"We'll be right back," my mother announced before the four of us stepped inside. Although confused, nobody seemed to oblige so we all stepped inside and went straight to the family room.

The room was enormous. With its sparkling chandelier, scarlet and old lace curtains, traditional grandfather clock and candle holders on the ground and hanging from the halls, antiques, limestone flooring covered by a rose carpet, floral center pieces on mahogany coffee tables, three beige love seats, two beige sofas, four large black armchairs, and a shiny, black grand piano in front of the grandfather clock at a large opening. I actually had forgotten what it looked like but now I was glad to see it again. Of course, I wasn't glad about the occasion but it was still fine.

My mother took a seat in one of the sofas close to my father who sat on an armchair. I was still sketchy about sitting down because I felt as if I wasn't wanted her, what with all the tension. My mother smiled and signaled for us to take a seat and I dragged Roxas to one of the love couches. No conversation was started, just more glaring between me and my unreasonable father and confused, uncomfortable smiles between my mother and Roxas. Minutes had passed and eventually I got tired of all this, sighed and interlaced my fingers with Roxas.

"Well," my mother started. "I think it's about time we talk about this."

"What's there to talk about?" I snarled. "Roxas is the person I want to be with and that's final."

"He is _not_," my father retorted. "You're just acting on infatuation."

"This isn't an infatuation," I growled. "I know fully well that this is what I want and this is how it's going to be. We're going to stay like this for a long time because we've gotten passed any issues that we've already had."

"Issues?" My mother was worried and I shrugged. Roxas hadn't said much, he could explain this one.

"Um," he breathed, nervous, I could tell. But, he still looked at my parents with sincerity in his eyes. "Destiny's blood smells better than anything I've ever been around and, uh, this would put her under the classification of my singer, I guess."

So a singer was just what my blood was to Roxas, irresistible. At least that was something I didn't have to worry about finding out later on.

"Do _not_ classify my daughter," my father tensed.

Roxas opened his mouth to apologize but I stopped him.

"Why not?" I asked. "You classify me all the time. Right now I bet you've classified me as a traitor."

"You _are_ a traitor," he grumbled.

I was about to shout at him but my mother spoke yet again.

"She's the only one you want?" My mother's voice was nothing but a whisper. "Nobody else?"

Roxas nodded. "Since I met her, I've known."

"Have you ever… Thought about… Killing her?"

Both my head and my father's went to my mother, wide-eyed. I knew she and Roxas were very similar in the sense of wanting blood and souls but at this moment, they both held shunned expressions. My father and my eyes darted to Roxas.

"I used to," he admitted. "All the time." Only his eyes moved up to my mother, "But I don't want that anymore."

"That's no excuse," My father's eyes tightened with disgust. "This ends now; it's done, simple as that."

I rolled my head back, "Yes it does."

He let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad to know you finally see it our way."

My head went straight forward, "Disown me, I want nothing to do with you and I know you want nothing to do with a vampire to be."

My father rose to his feet and stalked my way but I got up and met him in the middle.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I know what I'm talking about!" I shouted. "You don't even know him so don't judge him. If it adds to anything, he's also a nobody!"

"Nobodies don't have emotions," Concern came to my mother's face as she watched Roxas. The blond only shrugged with a guilty smile.

"Exactly!" My dad exclaimed as if this was something to be proud of. "No emotions; he feels absolutely nothing. Do you really think he cares about you? He just wants you for your blo—"

"It's not like that!" I wrapped my arms around my head and screamed. "Stop trying to make it seem like that! God! You did the exact same thing with mom so both of you are traitors and hypocrites!"

"You shouldn't shout at your parents Destiny," Roxas murmured. I whipped my head around and gaped at him with glossy eyes. His face was hard and I knew I should have shut up. I was so frustrated; I felt like he was taking my parents side. Didn't he want me? I balled my fists up and ran into his lap. He petted me softly as I let out muffled cries.

"Please take me away from here," I begged, gazing up at him.

His sweet smile returned as he wiped away tears from my face, "You're overreacting."

"I love you," I had meant to have my words come out as a whisper but I knew it was clear enough for even my parents to hear.

I heard a soft noise and turned my head to the side. My siblings had walked in cautiously, afraid to make any noise. I knew they were disappointed by me, just like my father. I'd always been the emotionless one and now I was crying into the lap of my beloved.

"Is everything okay?" Piper piped up.

"It will be," my mother came up to me and Roxas, she bent slightly. "Why don't you two go upstairs and rest? You must be tired from all this."

"Vampires don't sleep," my dad muttered.

My mom ignored him, "So what do you say Roxas? You can stay in Destiny's room till the others leave."

Dad, Selena, Piper, Xenon, and I gasped. My mother was along him to come upstairs with me, into my room, to stay. Was my mom out of her freaking mind?

"By night we'll have a room for you, I promise," she finished her earlier sentence and I groaned while the others sighed with relief. Man, I knew wishes couldn't come true.

"Thank you," Roxas grinned. "I'd really appreciate that."

"No," I watched her finger tips brush his cheek. "Thank you. You make me want to learn again about your type. We're a lot a like and as if that wasn't good enough, you make her so much of a better person."

"She does the same to me," he responded with a smile.

I stood up and took his hands, having him stand up with me, my mother followed. I touched his jaw lightly and leaned in for a kiss.

He turned his head with a stressed smile, "You deceived me once today in front of your family; I won't let you do it again."

"But I love you," my voice was whiny on purpose.

He chuckled and was about to speak when my father growled.

"Let go of her."

Roxas' arms dropped to his sides and I rolled my eyes. I took his arm and led him upstairs. My parents had thought we were out of reach and the shouting started. It hurt me that I had started a fight between them but I wanted to be with Roxas and if my father couldn't understand that then the relationship between us two was done.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews :D. Sorry this chapter was kind of short.  
**

**Please enjoy this chapter and review :D**


	25. Musical Liquor

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Twilight "Saga" -rolls eyes-. What I do own is Fate Academy and the Xeno family. :D**

**:…:…:**

_Roxas' arms dropped to his sides and I rolled my eyes. I took his arm and led him upstairs. My parents had thought we were out of reach and the shouting started. It hurt me that I had started a fight between them but I wanted to be with Roxas and if my father couldn't understand that then the relationship between us two was done. _

**:…:…:**

Chapter 25

Musical Liquor

I locked my bedroom door in a rush. I wanted no one to come upstairs and disturb the two of us while we had some time together. Roxas stood unsurely in my room while I removed my leggings and coat. I threw them on the ground and dragged him to my bed. He sat first but I climbed on to him, straddling him.

He chuckled, "I was freaking out."

"Same," I laughed. "My dad was ready to kill us both."

"Do you think doing this…" He swept some of my stray hairs from my face. "Will make him any happier?"

I snorted, "I don't care."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"I'll make you admit it," his impish smile came and I brought one on my own face.

"I doubt that."

He grabbed one of my pillows and hit my head with it. I fell back, grabbing one of the other pillows and slamming it into him. We hit one another continuously, laughing as we jumped off the bed to continue our badly. I dropped my pillow and hopped onto Roxas' back. He spun around, trying to get me dizzy so I would fall off. We collapsed on my bed but I still kept a tight hold of Roxas. He tickled me and at that point, I could not stop my laughter at all.

"F-Fine! You win!"

"So we've heard!"

Only one voice could aggravate me so much.

I whipped my head in the direction of the door, "What the hell do you want Jordan?"

"Nothing now," He, Selena, and three of my other cousins, Madeline, David, and Ace walked into my room as if they belonged here. I swear I'd locked the door; Selena must have opened it with a key. They did this every time, just come along and act like they were so damn great. Honestly, I was even older than Madeline so I had no idea where she was coming from trying to act like she was an adult.

I could feel Roxas wiggle out of my arms. I glanced at him with a pout; he shrugged and kissed my temple once before dropping me on my bed.

I quickly sat up, blushing. Roxas took a seat beside me and held my hand loosely.

"How did this even happen?" Madeline snorted and flipped her dark brown hair; I wanted to punch her face.

"How do you think it happened?" I asked her with the same rude tone she'd asked us. "Tell Maddy, how the fuck do you think it happened?!" I saw her cringe at the swearing in my voice and I probably would have done the same if it hadn't have come from my own mouth.

Roxas grabbed my waist roughly; I realized that I'd been standing, ready to approach the thirteen year old brat at any moment. I clenched my fists, fighting her wouldn't make her see how serious I was about Roxas.

I pushed the blond away from me and say down sighing, "It just happened, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbled fearfully.

I knew she was still upset, I should have just explained all this slightly. "Madeline…" I stared down at my lap, my face glowing red. "Roxas is the only person I've ever wanted this bad. I want him bad enough that I've already made plans to change my race for him because I am sick and I am tired of people telling me that he only wants me for my blood and this won't work out. But, it will. I will do all I can to have it that way now if you guys don't mind, I have to change."

Roxas was the first to move. He stood by the doorway quickly and smiled shyly, "I'll wait for you."

I offered him a pathetic smiled and watched as he closed the door, locking my family out as well as him. I went to my one of my pillowcases and pulled out a white bottle. It had been forever since I'd taken one of these tablets. The thing is I'd only taken them once the insanity started, when it was dreadfully bad. I'd actually become a slight addict, it wasn't as if it had given me a high, it just distracted me. I'd never overdosed; one every day. But now, I was feeling those feelings that I figured that taking one wouldn't kill me… Or three.

I stared at the three orange pills in my hand. Before I could think it through, I gulped them down and closed the bottle. I shoved it back in the case and went to change. I wasn't really focusing when I was getting dressed. I striped, walked to my drawer, yanked out a tight striped violet and forest green with a off the shoulder neckline, dolman sleeve and a short mesh skirt. I slipped on the dress ad pressed my hands against my temples. The pills were beginning to take an effect because I suddenly felt light and bubbly, kind of drunk with volatile. I felt like dancing and singing but instead, I laughed out loud at the thought. After my giggle fit I hurried out the door. I have to say, I was curious to know what the others were talking about.

I slid out of my room and was stunned at the sound of laughter from Roxas and Selena. They all leaned against the staircase but only Selena and Roxas laughed. I wondered what they were talking about and would hopefully find out soon once I reached them.

I walked to them and automatically came to Roxas; side, pressing a light kiss against his cold cheek.

Taking his hand with both of mine and I grinned up at him, "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing really," he muttered, smiling slyly at Selena and receiving one in return.

Before I could question the two, Selena spoke up.

"Well that's a lot of leg to show, don't you think?"

I shrugged and bounced from the heel of my feet to the toes, "You show more."

"Yeah," she started for the stairs. "But I don't do it in front of my vampire boyfriend."

I growled and stalked behind her, the others following.

"You make it sound like I'm the only one who behaves like this!"

"Because you are Destiny," she stopped and turned, facing me. That sneaky smile sat perfectly still on her lips. "You're the screw up."

Whenever Selena acted so contemptuous I'd normally react with shouting but now I conquered her with my own sinful grin; must have been the drugs.

"At least I have somebody who loves me."

Roxas stood beside me in an instant, "Don't brag."

"It's not bragging, beloved," I cooed, slipping my hand into his. I leaned in close to him with a smile and lowered eyes. "I love you so much."

His mouth twitched and he retracted his hand. "You're acting weird."

I shrugged and skipping past him, "I think not!" I stopped and took in the sight of the dining room before me. Its sparkling chandelier, scarlet and old lace curtains, traditional grandfather clock, antiques, limestone flooring covered by a rose carpet, floral center pieces on the huge mahogany table, and the matching chairs, there was china in a buffet and hatch, and some plants in the in a corner; not to mention my family all gathered around the area, some eating, some sitting, some drinking, some standing, all having a good time. I glanced at the large set of delicious foods set in place and wondered how much effort my mom must have gone through to get all of this done.

"You're here," Piper caught my attention. I glanced at her with a deepened frown as she stared at my outfit with an eyebrow raised. "You've changed."

I nodded and searched the room casually. I beamed at the sight of red wine.

"Liquor!" I cried. I skipped over to the lonely bottle, crept close to it and crouched down to it.

I smiled at it seductively and opened my mouth, "_Mmmm whatcha say_?" I don't know why I started singing the familiar song but it felt good. My hands traced over the sticker of the bottle as I lifted my upper half on the table.

"_Mmm that you only meant well_?" My hands caressed the urn of wine while my lips kissed the glass. "_Well of course you didn't._"

I pulled my mouth from it and unscrewed the top, "_Mmmm whatcha say? Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is._"

As the chorus was coming to an end, I dragged a nearby glass cup over to me and lay my head against the table. I watched the red liquid tip into the glass with a smirk and finished off the catchy tune. "_Mmmm whatcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you didn't. Mmmm whatcha say? Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_"

I picked up the glass and brought it to my lips. Before I could even have one taste it was swiped from me.

"What are you doing?" My father placed my glass down firmly, to match his tone. "This is alcoholic."

"No duh, Pops," I hit my hip against his but he paid no attention to me. Roxas came over to us, his face concerned.

"What did you do to her?" My father asked, obviously angered.

"I didn't do anything," Roxas' voice was a whisper, a clearly confused one. I rested me elbow against his shoulder and smirked.

"Accept knock me up of course."

"What?!" All the veins in my dad's face suddenly throbbed and Roxas' skin was so white it may have become transparent soon.

I crawled on to the table and struggled to find my balance. Once I caught it, I waved my hands in the air.

"Excuse me!" I squealed until I caught the attention of my family. "Hey! Pay attention to me!"

They stared awkwardly and I clapped from joy "'Kay, thanks. I have an announcement to make." I pointed my index finger at Roxas. "This guy is my baby daddy!" My eyes scanned the table while shocked sounded and I grinned once I found two straws. I shoved them to the sides of the roof of my mouth. "And I am now a walrus."

"Wait!" Jordan cried. "You're pregnant?!"

"I'm a walrus!" I whined and pointed to the straws. "A God damn walrus!" I shifted from side to side while fisting my hands and moving them in a horizontal, circular motion. "A God damn _dancing_ walrus!"

"She's joking right?" I heard my mother question.

"Of course!" Roxas exclaimed. "We care about ach other but we've never _ever_ gone that far."

"Not according to her!" My dad shouted.

I dropped to my knees and hopped off the table, "Y'all need to shut up! It's not good for the baby…" My mind was twirling when I came to Roxas and grabbed his shirt. "Let's make love."

I was yanked and slammed into the table, stomach first. My father gripped my wrists tight together, "What the hell is with you?"

I shrugged and against my will, my head shook side to side and I shouted out new lyrics. "So everybody dance, everybody sing. If you wanna go far—!"

"Stop. Singing," he gritted his teeth in my ear.

I cringed and shut my mouth, "Fine."

He released me slowly and my giant grin returned, "Wanna hear me rap instead?!"

"No—"

"Desy," my mother tried to smooth out my bangs and I jumped back into Roxas' chest.

"I wanna be with my boyfriend," I felt tears fall from my eyes but automatically, I knew it was for show. Halfway, Amethyst had gotten involved and done these actions. What the hell was she planning?! My arms flew to cover my eyes, "I wanna be with him so bad!"

My dad groaned, "We're not talking about this right now."

Smiling darkly, I moved from him and rolled my eyes. "You don't— Ah!" The back of my neck pulsated as my brain shook. My fingers curled and then everything went black.

**::..::...::**

My eyes flashed open and I breathed heavily. My body felt sweaty and uncomfortable, I'd have to take a shower soon.

"So you've finally woken up."

I gazed at up at Roxas face and smiled slightly. "When did I go to sleep?"

"After I knocked you out," he admitted and dragged his fingernails across my cheek. "You were acting weird."

I sighed and sat up, "Amethyst…"

"Why doesn't she just come out and take what she wants?" He growled towards his clenched fists. I caressed his face, smoothing out the anger.

"Beloved…" His eyes focused on me. "She wants you and I won't let her have that. I don't want her to break you."

"Break me?" He questioned. "How can she break people?"

"She broke me," I let go of him and clasped my hands together. "But then again, I'm not as strong as you."

Out of the blue, he grabbed my head and placed our foreheads together. As I watched him shut his eyes I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just don't talk," he muttered and I obeyed. I wasn't too sure of what was going on but I still stayed silent. It must have been something epic because his face tensed and he showed his teeth in a growling matter. I could see his fangs extended and the veins in his throat throb. I gulped down my fear but still found my body shaking at the sight.

"Ugh!" He threw himself off me and snarled from anger. "She's trapped herself in there. There is no way for me to even reach her. I mean I can sense her but I can't even find her in there, forget even trying to figure out what she's thinking!"

"Roxas…" I opened my arms to him and gestured for him to come close. Still irritated he crawled over to me and rested in my arms.

"This is so frustrating," he groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. I didn't know how he felt so I simply nodded. "How can I protect you physically if I can't protect you mentally?"

"I don't need protecting," I really didn't. We were both immortals, kind of, so even separated, we'd be fine.

"Right," he chuckled and lifted himself up. "I think you should go and apologize to your family."

I shrugged, "I can't really even remember what I did."

"Well," he started with a smirk. "You serenaded liquor, said you were pregnant with my kid– which I will probably never forgive you for –, demanded to be known as a dancing walrus, and confessed your love to me, again."

"That's had to be those— wait," I cocked an eyebrow, recalling one of the oddest gestures I made on my time on the drugs. "Serenaded liquor? How the hell does that work?"

The blonde's smirk went from casual to a mischievous smile. He came close and crouched down enough so the he could look up at me. He opened his mouth and embraced me with wondrous sound.

"_Mmmm whatcha say_?" He sang and ran his fingertips over my cheekbones while hauling himself up on his knees. I stared up at him agape; I believe this was what was known as being in a trance. I couldn't take my eyes off him, nor could I hear anything but him. Roxas always had me stunned but I have to say that this was the worst. I'd never been so vulnerable in my life.

"_Mmm that you only meant well_?" His hands caressed my cheeks while his lips kissed my forehead gently. "_Well of course you didn't._"

His lips left my head, "_Mmmm whatcha say? Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is._"

Roxas tipped my head back and smirked, "_Mmmm whatcha say? Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you didn't. Mmmm whatcha say? Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_"

I fell on to my bed once he released me and could only manage to let out one word "Wow."

He rested his body beside me lazily, "Exactly why you have to apologize."

I chuckled and nodded, "And you have to sing to me more."

"I don't think so," Roxas shook his head. "But you have to sing less. Really, it's painful to listen to."

I laughed, "I know, I wasn't blessed like you." I hopped off my bed and stretched. "Let's try this family thing all over again."

He bobbed his head up and down once, and then left the room. I searched for the dress my mom had given me when I first came home with Axel. I soon found it and dressed.

"_Are you going to apologize?"_

My eyes widened; damn her for speaking.

"_So you're going to insult me and not apologize?" _

"_Why do I have to apologize?"_ She'd been the one taking control of people just to hurt those that the people cared about.

"_You let him look for me!"_

"_How I supposed to know he was going to do that?"_

"_You really are stupid; such a shame."_

I snorted and rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to listen to her right now; I had more important things to worry about. After I had the dress on, I left my room, locking it behind me and hurried downstairs seeing as Roxas couldn't be seen upstairs.

I found the blonde and ran to him, tackling his arm with my own.

"Where is everybody?"

"Living room," he answered. "Ready to say sorry?"

"I guess."

I hooked my arm in his and we walked into the room that held my family. Strangely, I wasn't scared. Maybe it was because I knew that this soon wouldn't be my family anymore.

I glanced up and watched the eyes of people turn towards us. My mouth went dry yet I opened it and tried to speak in my clearest voice.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier, I was acting out on a whim and I can assure you it won't happen again."

"Great," my mother came to my side and pushed me and Roxas closer together. "Now I suggest you two go and meet everybody. We've all been curious about what you've been up to."

"All right," I said. It was the least I could do for my mother, seeing as eventually, there would never be anything I could do for her.

**::..::...::**

Roxas and I wondered over to each family member, being as polite as possible. I was surprised that they all kept an appropriate attitude; my aunts hugged him and my uncles shook his hand. It was like he was one of us. Some even cracked jokes with him. They forced him to play the piano for them, I was thankful when he didn't let them hear our song.

"…that's exactly what I was telling her."

I nodded as I listened to one of my aunts' stories about dealing with mortals. I didn't mean to but my eyes drifted when one of my uncles questioned her about something. I caught Roxas leaving the room in a bit of a hurry while holding a glass.

"Excuse me for a moment…" I muttered, setting my glass down and then following him out. Ideally, he leaving shouldn't have been such a big deal but I knew something was up when I saw the blood-tinted liquid in the glass he held. I heard his footsteps rush upstairs and I followed. He was too fast for me. By the time I got up the stairs, he'd headed out to the balcony. I ran to the decorated red curtains, concealing the glass doors. Cold air brushed against my skin but I shook it off. I closed the double doors and looked around. I saw that a small table was set up and on it was a clear, champagne bottle inside a silver bucket of ice. Inside the almost empty urn was a red liquid that seemed to rich of a red to be wine. I stepped by Roxas' side and examined his profile. He leaned against the snow covered banister and lazily held onto his glass.

"Why did you follow me?" He didn't even glance at me and it kind of hurt. But maybe that was the point, seeing as his tone had been so harsh.

"I was curious," I confessed and touched his arm gently.

He pulled away, "You really have to control that."

I stared up at him and then turned to the ground. I wanted to shout at him but I couldn't find the voice to.

I listened to him let out a breath, "I'm sorry. It's just… You're mom is trying so hard to make this normal."

"What do you mean?"

"She's filled up a bottle of blood for me," he answered. I took a guess that that was what he was drinking from right now. "It's disgusting, Destiny. It makes me so _monstrous_."

I grunted and rolled my eyes, "No offense but you would make the worst monster ever. I mean, you aren't even all that scary."

He chortled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I beamed while he took a sip of his drink. "You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. So you like blood, and you can't talk to some creeper who stalks the deep depths of my mind. It doesn't make you less of being Roxas. It just means you're limited. Look," I held out my palm and chewed on my lip as black petals fell from above us. I brought my other hand above the first and moved my finger tips in a circular motion but the petals would not tilt. "We're all limited." Clenching my fist, the petals halted and shattered.

"It wasn't always like this," I watched his eyes follow the last of the petals break. "But you'll find out about that soon enough."

"Soon enough isn't soon enough," I exhaled noisily and trembled from the cold. "But sure, sure. I'll wait."

He nodded and took another drink. I tapped my fingers against the railing, thinking about what it would be like when I met Roxas' family. Would they be more open than mine or will they change Roxas' mind about me?

"I want to sleep with you tonight."

I gawked at him, startled. He only smile and cupped my chin, pulling me in for a kiss. His lips moved while mine lay keeping in the same bed and now, all of a sudden in the same house where my parents were, he wanted to spend the night together.

We separated and he handed me the blood. I observed him take off his sweater and then hand it over to me, retrieving his cup back.

"You need it more then me," he said while I slipped on the sweater. He set his cup on the table and then came back to me. He lifted me on the banister, gripping my waist.

"I have so many things to tell you and so many places to take you," he leaned lazily and pressed a kiss on my chin. "So many things I want to do with you…"

"Let's do those things now," I felt sudden enthusiasm in me. "And let's go to places and talk about those things."

"You're impatient," he laughed and I blushed. "I have a question."

"Ask it."

"Would you really prefer your family disowning you than losing me?"

I interlaced my fingers with his and nodded, "You're all I need."

"Nobodies can't feel," I hated how he had to remind of that stupid, may not have been true detail.

"I don't believe that," I said. "And if there is anything I could do to get you to not believe it either, I'll do it."

"There's one thing…" One of his hands left mine and landed on the middle of my chest. His eyes stared straight into mine intensely and I sucked in my cheeks. I had a feeling I knew what I'd have to do hand over.

"Give me this."

I didn't hesitate when I spoke clearly, "It's yours."

I almost fell of the bar when he broke into laughter. "Wha-what is it?!"

"You," he cleared his throat and dragged me off the railing. "Let's go inside."

I followed him in and waited for him to close the glass. When he finished pulling the curtains together I grabbed him and pushed my body against the door of my parents' room. Roxas fingertips brushed against my arm so lightly that I cringed, pressing my body forward. He kept dragging them up and down and my body tingled with delight.

"Mmmh, Roxas…" I moaned. My head rolled back once his hands found my stomach. My back arched and I flung forward, rocking my body against his. I bit down on my lip as our hips moved alongside each other while he grabbed my hips.

He dragged himself from me, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know," I cooed and jabbed my fingernails into him. "And we can stop anytime, but I don't want to."

He groaned, placing an angry kiss on my lips. Our tongues tied together and untied, my breathing was hard, and sweat dripped off me. I put too much of myself into this passionate sensation. It didn't matter how smooth his hands were or how tasty his mouth was; I thought that maybe it was because it was him.

I heard a slight noise but my head was in such a high I couldn't really process it. Our lips separated slightly and more whimpers came out of me.

"I know you heard that…" I sighed from pleasure just as he pulled the straps of my dress from my shoulders. "But just two more minutes…!"

Roxas' mouth was too busy with my neck to even hear me. It definitely wasn't helping our current situation because my loud moans had soon become faint, passionate screams.

"D-damn it Roxas!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "God, you feel so good…"

"I think two minutes is up."

Roxas and I jumped off each other and automatically looked straight ahead. When we saw who stood before us, we went straight to fix ourselves up.

"M-Mom!" I lifted the straps of my gown. "W-why are you even up here?"

Along with my mother was Selena, Tabany and Elfa. While the others were standing stunned, my mom held a faint redness to her face but her usual composed self.

"Selena and I just came to get show some of the undone albums to Tabany and Elfa."

"Albums," I tried to slow my breath. "Right. Roxas and I were just talking about albums, weren't we Roxas?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Y-yeah. That's exactly what we were talking about."

"No need to lie," my mother walked past us and to her door. She let out a sigh, "It's my fault anyway. You and I should have talked about this kind of thing earlier."

My eyebrows raised and from that sigh I could tell what she was going to get to. I grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him along as I ran to my room.

"We're going to bed!" I shouted, heaving him into the room. I yanked off his sweater and through it inside.

Roxas popped his head out of my room and waved, "Goodnight."

They waved back awkwardly and I pushed him inside once more. Slamming the door, I locked it and let out a sigh of relief.

"So was there a reason for that?"

"I wasn't going to let her give me the birds and the bees talk in front of you."

He laughed and I shot him a glare. That silenced him but it didn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I'm tired," I yawned and took his shirt, sliding it off his body.

"How are you tired if you're ready for me to get naked?" I blushed at his question. He made it sound like it was only me, it's not like he protested against me doing this! "And knowing that you want me to take off my clothes doesn't mean that you'll be far behind."

The cringing increased, "I just wanted to sleep in this! What the hell were you thinking?"

His lips formed the shape of an "O" and he shot his head down in embarrassment. "You keep leaving my mind with dirty thoughts."

"Are you saying that I turned you into the pervert you are today?" Smirking, I slipped my arms out of my gown.

"Yes," he grumbled and I laughed.

"Just help me take this off," I turned my back to him and I could tell by his hesitation, he did not want to take off the zipper. It wasn't like I couldn't do it by myself, I could. But why go through the effort if he was here.

I heard the zip of zipper, moving faster downward than it should have. Groaning, I prepared myself to slip out of the dress.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I turned around and saw him cowering by the door with fear on his face.

"What?" I questioned.

"You could have waited for me to leave!" He shouted came out as a squeak. I giggled while he whirled around, facing the door.

"Okay, change now."

I took off the dress and turned around. I watched him slip off his pants slowly which was odd for him. I actually found that lately he'd been doing things more at a human pace. I listened to him mutter to himself while he adjusted his black boxers and muttered about how irresponsible I was. I ran to him, slamming my body into his back and the mumbled stopped. I felt him suddenly clench up and I slipped on his shirt. I brought my fingers to his chest and towed them down his bare chest.

"Stop it!" He complained and I released him.

"You can turn around now," I whispered.

"Nope," he turned to his side but refused to look at me. "Got to get my pants." He opened a portal and before I could say anything he dashed in and the opening disappeared. A crooked smile fell on my lips and I went to go pick up his clothes. I lunched them in the center with mine and placed my arm against the wall, leaning on it. I slid to the ground and stared into open hands. Why had my mother been so okay with this? Did she have something else planned while we slept? No, she wasn't the type. Still… She could be rather sneaky.

I felt a cold presence by my side. I tiled my head a little and smiled brightly at the Nobody's concerned face.

"Is something wrong?" He positioned his hand on my shoulder.

"No…" I took his face and kissed him with a sudden joy. Shivers went up my spine from the cold, tender feeling his mouth gave off. It was innocent, just how it always should have been. Our mouths parted and the familiar soft sound was heard but this time, I only smiled. "I lo—"

Something was banging at my door urgently. I could hear my father shout my name and I ran to my bed, grabbing one of the sheets. I twirled around to give Roxas directions on where to hide but he was no where to be found. Sometimes I wondered if he was part ghost.

"Open this door Destiny!"

I did as I was told and stepped out of my room before my dad could step in. "Yeah?"

"Where is he?" He didn't have to say anything else for me to know who he was talking about.

"Showering?" I offered a suggestion.

"Is he in your room?" My father tried to push me out of the way but I stood in front of it defensively.

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Not if it's in my own house!"

"You just—"

"Is something wrong?"

My dad's jaw dropped and mine followed. Roxas popped his head out of his room looking confused but in a polite way.

"I could have sworn…" My dad's voice faded into even more confusion.

"Goodnight dad," I chuckled and closed my door. I pulled the sheets from my canopy bed and readjusted the setting. I heard the recognizable whooshing of the dark portals. I turned just in time to see Roxas roll out of the one he'd made. I held in the feeling of laughing and hopped off my bed. He stood up just as the portico closed and brushed off his grey sweatpants.

"How'd you do it?" I asked.

"Just more portal work," he answered. "Thanks for stalling."

I nodded, "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah," taking my hand, we turned on the desk lamp, turned off the main light, crawled into bed and closed the sheets of the canopy bed. I pulled my body under the sheets and threw some of the covers over Roxas. He took them and adjusted his body into them. Lying on his back, he urged me to rest my body on his. I climbed on top of him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"You're so warm."

"Really?" I pressed the back of my hand against my head. "I don't think I feel warm."

"Compared to me you're pretty warm," he lifted my palm from his chest and kissed it. "You're mom's coming."

I rolled my eyes and jumped out of my bed. I stood by the door and waited for a knock. Once I heard it I opened my door.

"I think we have to talk."

"Mom I—"

"Just promise me you're using protection!"

My face went beat red, "What?"

She was breathing heavily and quickly, "I knew you two would be considerate but I understand hormones so here." She set a box in my hand. I read the description and my already red face grew in the color.

"C-c-c-condoms, mom?!" I squeaked.

"Well I don't really see you as someone to take the pill," she murmured. "I'm not telling you to do this; I'm just saying if you have just be safe."

Grousing I opened the box and peeked inside, "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"You're going to use it already?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No!" I moaned and shook my head. "Why are you even doing this?"

She suddenly quieted. I raised my eyebrow but she spoke quickly, "We'll talk in the morning, goodnight." With that, she left.

I closed the door and grunt. I opened one of the square packages and felt the latex. I cringed and through the open package away. For some reason, I went to my bedside drawer and put the rest inside.

As I crawled into the bed I notice Roxas chewing hard on his lip. I lay on top of him but he paid no attention to me.

"She was overacting."

"When you talk to her tomorrow…" He covered me and held me a little too close. "Be considerate."

I was too tired to figure him out so I simply shrugged and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yet another chapter dedicated to Michelle. It's short and I was in a hurry :D **


	26. Oranges & Ashes

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Twilight saga. Seriously, what kind of word is "Saga". Anyway, what I do own is Fate Academy and the Xeno family. :D**

**:…:…:**

_As I crawled into the bed I notice Roxas chewing hard on his lip. I lay on top of him but he paid no attention to me. _

"_She was overacting."_

"_When you talk to her tomorrow…" He covered me and held me a little too close. "Be considerate."_

_I was too tired to figure him out so I simply shrugged and closed my eyes. _

**:…:…:**

Chapter 26

Oranges & Ashes

_I wondered what was wrong with me._

_But then I found that it wasn't me. _

_There was nothing worthy about me to be wrong._

_I think it must be because…_

…_This body is…_

…_Made out of her…_

…_Ashes._

I sprung out of my bed like a lit up firecracker.

Automatically, I felt my body to feel if I was really awake or real for that matter. But even the feeling of my moist skin didn't assure me of reality. My head fell down to the profile of Roxas' harmonious face. I smiled lightly, realizing that all I've been really seeing is his handsome profile.

Lazily, he turned his head to me, "Sleep well?"

I grasped the fact that during my sleep I must have rolled off of him. "Yeah. You know the only reason why I let go of you is because you make a dreadful pillow."

He chuckled and laid me back down. Then, he adjusted his body on top of me. "I completely doubt that."

Normally, I would have gotten into a playful argument about how I was right but today, I only gave him a small smile and then looked away.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I've been thinking…" I admitted shyly.

He groaned, "That's never good." He prepared himself to lie beside me but I wrapped my arms around his neck hastily.

"Please stay," I murmured.

He didn't move and I considered what I could say. I didn't want to really tell him about my sleeping thoughts of ashes but I did tell him I had something on my mind. I chose to talk about the other problems we would face today.

"I don't understand why my mom is being so nice about all this," I said. "Aren't normal moms pissed off and crying and stuff?"

"You want your mom to cry?" He looked at me with disgust.

"No!" I shook my head. "I just thought she would be less… Friendly. I'm glad she's so accepting but _condoms_ Roxas? Really? I mean, that's just sending a whole new message."

"She just wants you to be safe…"

"I know," I smiled pathetically. "That's the worst part."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to know that I'm doing something like that," I told him, running my fingers over his lips. "I don't want her to be worried about it. If I am, I am but if I'm not then… Just don't think about it."

I watched him lean over to my drawer. His hand searched inside it, I blushed when I saw what he finally had dug up.

"I can't believe these are causing us such a problem," he fidgeted with the package.

I laughed and lifted my legs s he could lay comfortable right between them.

"Aren't these basically just plastic?" He gnawed at it between his teeth and I let out laughter that was just a little bit too loud. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Rise and—!"

She held apart the curtains to my bed and held an expression that could only be described as a mixture of all the emotions a human being could feel. Unlike Roxas, I couldn't exactly decipher all that she was thinking but by the look of his face, I think we had the same idea.

"S-shine…?" My mom muttered with a very crooked smile. "I just… Well I'm—just call me when you're done."

"Ma!" I cried, covering my face in my hands.

"That doesn't take too long now, does it?"

I dropped my hands along with my jaw and Roxas hopped off me. He was so stunned too it took him a while to even process the entire event. We covered our teenage bodies and held the sheets with fisted hands.

"I-I guess we should talk now," my mother spoke softly. I heard Roxas get up to leave but my mom protested saying, "You have to hear this too." So we both sat, half naked with embarrassed looks on our faces, waiting for this conversation to be over.

"Want breakfast before we start?" She offered. I shook my head; I just wanted a vague and short discussion to begin so it could be over soon enough.

"How about you Roxas?" She looked at the vampire. "Any blood to start off the day?"

"No thank you ma'am," he couldn't even catch her glance.

"Well then," she pressed her hands against her thighs. "Where to start?"

"The end," I muttered rudely and Roxas nudged me in the arm.

"That would be the fastest way to get this done, now wouldn't it?"

I nodded and my mother simply ran her fingers through my hair.

"You've changed so much," she said. Her eyes looked gazed, like she was thinking back. I prayed she wouldn't recall any old moments. "I remember how you didn't start talking 'till you were five. You just waddled around, curious and confused. Heh, you really liked throwing oranges at people. It didn't matter who, you just threw it. I remember when we went for a drive and Selena handed you that wretched fruit after I told her not to and once your dad rolled down the window you launched an orange at some poor girl walking on the street. I hope she's okay…"

I heard Roxas stiffening chuckles but I shrugged, he could laugh, it was a rather funny incident.

"That was the first time I heard you talk that day. You said, 'Mama, look! Mama, look! I hit her! I hit her!' And I told you after a moment of shock, 'Yes you did. Now never do it again.'"

Roxas couldn't hold back any longer and burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes, chuckling along. My mom appeared a little surprised, admiring us even.

"Heh, guess I'll just make this quick," she looked into my eyes with much intensity. "Destiny, when a man loves a woman, or in your case, when a vampire loves a demon—"

"I think I'll take that blood now," Roxas muttered while rushing out of the room.

I groaned while avoiding my mother's gaze, "We've never had sex."

She gasped, "Seriously?"

"He won't let it happen," I rolled my eyes. "No matter how much I beg, Roxas won't sleep with me. Happy?"

"I don't know," I turned just in time to see her smile shyly. "I had this giant speech I'd come up with. I mean I even used the computer to look up this kind of thing. Now I don't even have an excuse to recite it."

Chucking I said, "Say it if you want."

"I just don't want you to ruin your life, Desy."

My eyes expanded. Ruin my life? What life was there to ruin without Roxas? Was she implying, like my father, that he would destroy me?

She continued on, "I know you may not be as smart as Xenon, or as active as Piper and not as pretty or have the personality Selena does but you're still special in your own way."

Shocked.

Just… Stunned.

Was this her brilliant idea? Was her plan to make me feel awkward or to feel like crap because so far, she'd done a great job at succeeding with both. Isn't your mother supposed to encourage you no matter what? A very small part of me knew she was trying and even smaller part knew I'd brought this on myself because I'd never wanted to talk to her before but the rest of me was shocked and distraught?

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

I held back the urge to glower, "Nothing, just hungry. I'm gonna go look for Roxas."

"Y-you don't want to talk anymore?"

"No," my smile was too unnaturally big for even me. "I don't want to talk anymore."

I saw her face saddening and I turned my back to her.

"I guess we can try again later, right?"

I shrugged.

"Well… If you need me I'll be in my room."

I shrugged once more and then I heard the door close.

**::..::...::**

I ran downstairs wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. My feet were freezing against the hardwood floor but I was pretty hungry so I didn't worry about it. I slid in the kitchen and smashed right into the breakfast table.

"Destiny!"

Hopping up, I threw my body against Roxas'. We'd only been apart for less than thirty minutes but the way I dug my hands through his hair, the way I smelt his smooth skin, and the way I nibbled on his ear probably gave out a different message.

He pulled me from him and peered from behind me. I waited for him to finish looking around and then pursed my lips.

"So now you're gonna look around before you do anything for me?"

He nodded, "When I start getting too into you, I lose focus and then that just makes it so that anybody can come and catch us."

I brushed my lips against his and felt him shiver. "Is it safe to kiss you now?"

He nodded and my mouth touched his. I didn't know how much time we had so I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

He withdrew away from me automatically, "We can't do that anymore. If we do kiss…" His eyes drifted away. "It has to be absolutely pure and we can not be seen at all."

I pushed him away and went straight to the kitchen cupboards. I can't say I was mad because of this but I knew I was mad; enraged even. The entire time in the shower, all I could think about was how much my mother had put me down. Special in my own way? You had to be freaking kidding me. Who said that kind of crap? Barney? Dora the Explorer?

I yanked out a box of cereal, picked up a bowl and poured the food into it. After that, I took a spoon and sat at the table. I ate my cereal dry, without milk, it tasted better that way and it would be easier to hear the crackling of it rather than the voices that may speak.

"You're tense," Roxas observed.

"Tired," I corrected him with a one-line lie.

"I've been around you long enough to know the difference between you being tired and tense," his fingertips traced small circles on my arm. This must have been his less intimate way of comforting me.

I had to change the subject. "Will you play for me?"

He gazed at me curious and my eyes left his face. I heard him chuckle softly and then he took my hand. He led me to the piano and together we sat, staring blankly at the keys.

"What do you want to hear?"

"I don't know," I admitted with a timid laugh. "Anything I guess."

"You have a very unclear attitude towards decisions," he muttered and pressed a few light toned keys. "It's almost as annoying as how clumsy you are… While we're on that subject, it amazes me that you aren't always in bandages. Like this morning, you crashed into a table but then you jumped right back up with only a few scratches. It's like it happens so often that it doesn't even bother you."

"It hurts when I think about it," I pouted, cringing. "Why do you always have to bring it up?"

"Because it always happens," his hands stopped and then moved to mine, pressing them on the keys. He adjusted my fingers in a formation that was rather odd to me. "Play those keys in this order." He set up his own hands and showed me the process.

"It doesn't always happen," I mocked him with much difficulty. He laid his hands on mine and together we pressed the keys. "In fact, ever since I met you I've had much better coordination."

His hands slowly left mine and I stared in astonishment to see that I was making such a wonderful sound.

"You're lying again," he left his place on the seat and came up behind me. He sat down with both his legs around me and his hands on the piano keys I didn't touch.

"I… Am… N-not," It was harder for me to focus while keeping up a conversation with him so intoxicatingly close and while he played a rhythm much faster and complicated than mine.

"Keep speaking," he whispered in my ear and I trembled from the delight of his breath. "So are you happy to be home?"

"I can't really say I am," my eyes shifted my fingers and to the quick, hard pounding of his fingertips to the keys of the piano. The music had gone from soft and light to dark and fast; rather triumphal in a sense.

"And why is that?"

"Mom said some stuff, but you probably already know that."

"Yeah…" I could feel him move in closer and I pressed my back to his chest. "Does it bother you?"

"That she said something so corny?" I faked a laugh. "Hell yeah. Like, 'You're special in your own way'? Come on Mom, I would have thought that even you were better than that."

His playing stopped and he took my hands and pressed them against my chest. "Are you sure that's what's really bothering you?"

I nodded, thankfully that he could barely see me. His head pressed on my shoulder and his lips touched my neck.

"I hate it when you lie."

"Punish me," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"I think I will," he kissed my neck, virtuous. Virtuous was a rather funny word to use considering he was a vampire touching my throat. He adjusted himself on the seat so that he could look at my profile perfectly. His hands curled against the seat but he leaned in and licked my neck. I cringed as his slightly open mouth ran across it. I don't know why but it felt like he was possibly _scraping_ his teeth against the skin?

"What are you doing?" I demanded in a nervous whisper.

"Nothing," he chuckled innocently and pressed three feathery light kisses on my jaw. I felt his lips brush against my ear and in thinking he was done, I relaxed.

And then he bit me.

I screamed and dropped from my seat. Before my voice could ring any louder, Roxas pounced on top of me and covered my mouth. It hadn't been the bite that scared me; I wanted to be a vampire. It was that he'd always rejected me becoming one and then he'd bit so light and to a place that I was sure wouldn't feel too much pain. Also, had didn't even tell me he was going to do it, he just did it.

I whipped his hand off, "What the hell was that?!"

"I was curious," his hands grazed over my arm as he helped me up. "You know I think you're better than your siblings."

"Clearly," I pulled myself apart from him but he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your mother loves you," his voice was stern. "She just doesn't know how to discipline you well."

"Discipline me?!" My voice rose. "Why should she have to discipline me more?!"

"Oh I don't know…" He frowned and rolled his eyes. "Maybe for being on the verge of having sex with your boyfriend?!"

"I don't even know why I wanted to sleep with you in the first place!" _Yes I did._

"Because you're sex-crazed!" _But only when it comes to you, and Axel when he holds me and I think about you. _

"And you biting me says you're not?" _I want you to be, so badly. I want to feel every inch of your body against my fingertips. I want to run my hands through your hair. I want my lips to graze your—_

"I messed up!" _No you didn't. You did what I wanted._ "But you make mistakes too."

My fist clenched and I fought back urges, "I shouldn't be getting mad."

"Yeah, you shouldn't," he grumbled and walked to one of the couches.

"Why didn't we go to your place first?" I moaned and walked to him.

"You chose it this way," I watched him cross his arms and glare at me. It wasn't his usual hateful glare but he did look displeased.

"We're supposed to be having a great time," I mumbled as I sat beside him. "Not arguing. This is my entire fault."

I saw him nodding but with a light smile, "Let's fix that then."

"How?"

"It's Christmas right?"

I nodded.

"Well shouldn't we go get our families their gifts?"

I didn't feel as if my family deserved anything but Roxas' family did. This would be hard though, considering I knew nothing about them and if Roxas was like me, his description of them wouldn't be very good.

"As long as you don't let me get them stupid gifts."

A smile broke on his face, "Okay. You go get dressed and I'll go tell Jeff."

I watched him quickly leave my presence and I went back to my cereal.

**::..::...::**

I threw on my jacket over my black sweater. Roxas was already outside with Jeff while I shoved my wallet in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Destiny?"

I glanced up and lifted and eyebrow at an insecure-looking Xenon. What did he want? I couldn't help him after all since he was so much damn smarter than me. I rolled my eyes but gestured for him to say what he wanted.

"Want to go for a walk later?"

I shrugged; it wasn't like I had anything better to do. My social life when I was at home wasn't all that great seeing as before I'd come to Fate Academy I'd been a totally different person.

"Just the two of us though," he clarified and I nodded.

"You're quiet," he seemed concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I opened the front door and was surprised to see fresh snow covering the entire area. "I have to go so I'll see you later."

"Sure."

I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me. I struggled to keep my balance as I walked to the car but Roxas came around and helped me climb in. We took a seat and sat quietly while Jeff started the car and lifted the windows.

"You cold?"

I shook my head.

"Good."

He grabbed me and tugged me into his arms. He pressed my head into his chest and breathed heavily.

"It's hard seeing you so quiet," he lips touched my forehead. "Makes me think something is wrong?"

"I'm good baby," I muttered, diverted.

"Baby?" He repeated, startled. "Now I _know_ something is wrong?"

"Just worried about what to get the families," I said with a smile.

"Don't worry."

**::..::...::**

Shopping went great surprisingly. I didn't think about what my mother had said at all and I was able to find good gifts. Roxas and I decided to combine our money together and give gifts with both our names on the cards. Ironically, we'd both gotten most of our money from odd jobs we'd done around the mortal streets.

Jeff had agreed to keep all of our presents in the car and even do the wrapping since both Roxas and I sucked in that department. The only items we held were our private gifts for each other.

"Whatcha get me babe?" I tried to pry Roxas' fingers from the big black plastic bag he held. The whole day we'd acted like the stereotypical teenage couple; sneaking kisses, holding hands, and using stupid pet names.

He took my hand, "Love, tell me what you got me first."

I kissed his lips once, "Honey, please." I rolled my eyes playfully.

His hand left mine and fell to the crook of my arm. Before I could stop him— like I would —he kissed me avidly. My free hand was sliding into his back pocket slowly and my tongue was moving enthusiastically when my eyes opened slightly and I from the corner of my eye I saw an impatient Xenon.

We separated gradually, me groaning.

"I thought we were going to take a walk but if you don't want to…"

"Of course she'd want to." My father walked out of the house with an ill-behaved grin. "What else could she be doing?"

I was going to argue when Roxas nibbled on my ear. I squealed with joy. Now that he could bit me so lightly it just increased my hope in him changing me. I had to control that sensation reaction but it aroused me in a way that had me excited.

"Mr. Xeno," Roxas nodded in my father's direction.

"I want to talk to you bloodsucker," he turned his back and Roxas followed him obediently. I wanted to march inside and listen to their entire conversation but Xenon's pleading look told me otherwise. Instead, I asked Jeff to hide my bag in my room, took Xenon's hand and walked out of our manor.

It felt like ages until my fourteen year old brother finally opened his mouth to speak. I guess he wanted to be as far from the house as he could before he said anything.

"I'm taller than you now," he spoke quietly. "I'm taller than Piper too."

"You're like Roxas' height now," I smiled at our interlaced hands. We used to go for walks like this all the time. People always thought that there was more to our brother and sister relationship, something almost incestual. We weren't though; we were just close on another level.

"Do you love him..." Xenon's voice hushed into a saddened noise. I stared at him possibly more worried than a normal big sister should have been. I was going to speak when I head him clear his throat.

"Do you love him more than you love me?"

I couldn't speak. I stopped walking and positioned myself in front of him. I grasped his hands and held them to the center of my chest. I'd watched Xenon grow up and we'd always been close because of our mental disabilities. You see, Xenon had a personality disorder. It was hard for him to get close to people and he suffered from extreme anxiety among a multiple of other personality ailments. Like me, he'd depended on drugs to keep him sane. So this was where our relationship started. It was very strong but ever since I left home to try schooling in an immortal school, we just stopped talking. I could understand why he felt that I didn't care about him but to compare my love to Roxas to my love to Xenon was just crazy.

"I love you both in two different ways," I answered him with a smile.

"You don't get it," he tugged his hands away. "Do you know the real reason we were separated?"

"Wasn't it just so we could all enhance our powers?"

"No Destiny," his fists clenched. "If that was the reason then we'd all go to the same school instead of different ones."

"Then why?"

His hands caressed the skin of my face. I smiled at his sibling gesture, reminiscing in all the times Xenon and I had talked and tried to work on our powers together.

"If we'd lived together any longer we would have committed incest."

I would have committed incest with Xenon, my younger brother?!

I ripped his hands off me and shivered in the cold air.

"I would never do that!" I shouted at the strangely calm young man. "I would never want you like that!"

Serenity left him and shouted hostile, "But I wanted you like that!"

I couldn't even process what he said correctly. My own brother… How dare he?! How could he put me that sort of situation and make me come out as some twisted psycho! I didn't have anything against incest but… With _Xenon_? I would never ever even want that thought to slip into my mind!

"How?" My voice squeaked. _"Why?"_

"I wasn't thinking right," he reached out for me, I nodded and his hands lay on my shoulders. "You were just the only person who real got me. You were the only person who could say 'I know how you feel' or 'I know what you're going through.' You and I could talk for ours and just spend so much time together. I didn't realize until mum talked to me what I'd done wrong. I just couldn't put it properly in my mind that you and I couldn't be together in that sort of way. I mean, give me university level math questions and I can do it in less than ten minutes but tell that I can't marry my sister and it takes me more than three months to figure out why."

I chortled, he was right; I did know how he felt. "Marry, huh?"

He nodded, "I just figured it you loved someone then it was okay to want to be with them."

"That makes sense," at least, it did to me.

"But not in this case," he sighed. "I was just figuring out the kind of love I had for you when Roxas came home. I saw that there was awkwardness with Axel but with Roxas, there was something else, something real. At first, I was angry, enraged. But then, the more I watched you two, the more I realized that's not how I care about you. He cares about you for everything n a way I can't reach. I thought I loved you because you understood me and there had to be more to that."

Grinning, I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. This whole relationship was based on our understanding of each other and that was just how it always would be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I see Xenon as having a personality disorder and one that leads him to believe that people extremely close love him just the way he loves them :/  
Sorry if the chapter is short and written badly, I've been rushing a lot lately :/****  
Please Read and Review! :D**


	27. Informative Anguish

**Disclaimer:**

**KaoriZutto: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Twilight saga. Seriously, what kind of word is "Saga"? Anyway, what I do own is Fate Academy and the Xeno family. :D**

**:…:…:**

Chapter 27

Informative Anguish

Xenon and I walked home with smiles on our faces. Well, he walked; I skipped, slipped, stood up, and skipped again. We talked about his schooling, all his new friends who he called acquaintances and even the possibility of him and Piper coming to Fate Academy. He questioned me a lot about my medication and I lectured him on why he should take his. I asked him about him having any admirers and he sighed while confessing that he did.

"I want them to leave me alone," he groaned. "I don't like people."

"Aw," I poked his nose as we came to the front door. "Can't you give them a slight chance?"

"No," his voice was stern while he unlocked the door.

I sneered in his direction and ran inside, flinging my jacket and shoes off. Roxas talking to my dad had me edgy. I didn't want him to reveal anything about who I really was. Now, if it was his mind, then it wouldn't be as bad but I figured Roxas would be more respectful and not read my dad's mind.

I could see the two of them stand up and face me. Roxas held his timid, gentle smile while my father frowned deeply and placed a hand to his hip. I charged at the nobody and flung into his arms.

He squeezed me once but then let go, "How was the walk?"

I took his hand in mine and played with his fingers, "Cold."

Retreating his hand he nodded and then glanced at my father. The man rolled his eyes —rather obnoxiously if you ask me— and then focused them to shoot me a menacing a glare. I gasped but quickly clenched my fists in front of me. My lips parted slightly and I drew short, quiet breaths.

"What's going on?" Piper chimed as she skipped into the room. She jumped on to one of the couches and grabbed the television remote. "Hey Xenon, you're gonna miss the movie you wanted to watch."

"I am fully aware of that," my brother's eyes remained on the floor as he strolled in. I could see an all too familiar sinister smile on his lips and I could tell he was thinking of something mischievous as he brushed his shoulder hard against mine. While he walked between me and Roxas, I could see him lift his head and the two males exchange smirks.

"Dad…" his hands shoved deeper into his pockets while he waltzed past my father and collapsed into a seat far from Piper.

"Man you're weird," she kissed her teeth.

"I'm not weird," his fingers found themselves twirling in his hair. I watched his legs lift from the floor and curl close to him. "I am death in its purest form."

"I always thought that was Destiny?"

Selena's presence graced us as she skimmed in dressed in all blue. I cocked in eyebrow with a matching smirk.

"No, no," my arms crossed. "Death lurks in Xenon's soul."

"Hm," she came up behind me and ran hair fingers through my hair. I could feel her touching my scalp and I shoved her away. I wasn't going to let her use her crazy witch voodoo on me anymore.

Shrugging, she wrapped her arms around Roxas' waist. Instantly, I was jealous. She could get away with doing that with him in front of my dad and he could careless but if I did it, I got pushed off and frowned upon.

"Roxy-chan is _so_ cute," her fingers traced his skin and her lips felt his cheek. My heart pounded but I knew this was just her way of making me angry. "So sophisticated…"

"So precious…" I watched her lips slid to his ear and I trembled.

Her hands slither down the front of his short and she smirked, "…So sexy."

"Selena!" I cried. She couldn't do that to me when she knew fully well I would never do that to her. How was it possibly for her to be so mean? It might have teasing but I didn't like it and she _knew_ I hated it.

"What?" Her hands dropped to her sides and her expression resided in boredom. "I'm just complimenting and being observant."

"But you— Dad!" I gestured at Selena and expected him to say something. He kissed his teeth and left. I was going to shout but Roxas came to my side in an instant and smiled sheepishly.

"Want to go call Sora?"

I snapped out of my hostility, "Did she call you?"

He nodded, "She wanted to say 'hi' I guess; said we should call her back when we can."

"Guess that's now," My eyes went to the stairs. "Is your phone upstairs?"

"In my pocket but we can call her upstairs if you like."

My hand slunk into his and we went upstairs. We chose to go to my room and locked the door once we got in. For safety we sat in front of it and I sat in between Roxas' legs, clenched and unclenched my jaw. Cleverly, it had turned out he had made up the whole Sora thing. He'd seen what could have happened and just wanted us to get out in the plainest way possible.

"You okay?"

I shrugged, "What did you and Satan talk about?"

He knew that I was referring to my father and only frowned, "Just made me sit down and told me all the reason why we should stop seeing each other."

Scoffing, I shook my head. If I hadn't been mistaken, my parents were from two different races and even had had kids. Wasn't I trying the same thing? Except for the kids things. Which struck up the question, did I even want kids? Now that I thought about it, I wouldn't mind but I wasn't too sure if I could handle that responsibility. But of course, I wouldn't be alone; at least I hoped not. But, would I always be the with man who's arms I lay in? And if so, did he even want to have children? Could we have them?

I looked up at him, "Hey Roxas?"

He gazed down, "Yes, Destiny."

"Do you want to have kids…" I blushed. "…With me?"

Shyness fell upon his face and that only increased mine. I hid my face in my hands and swore at myself for even bringing it up. We were too young to even think about that. I was in too much of a damn hurry, but for what? What would happen if everything went as how I'd hoped it would? I just had to know, I just had to see.

"I'm not sure I can," he finally said and I raised my eyebrow. I'd heard that some people couldn't reproduce but that was just in mortals.

Sighing, he gestured for me to sit beside him. I crawled to the flooring beside him and sat against the door. He took my hand but I only tilted my head to the side slightly, even more frazzled.

"Well, Nobodies have the organs to reproduce," he stated with a smile. "Cold ones also have the reproduction system but it's dead. Although, some male vampires make get some sort of jolt in them and for possibly one minute to five, they feel alive. The thing is, because they're vampires, things like blood pulses quickly when the jolt is done, they stay instead just a little longer than it would for a human."

I took all that he said in, surprised. This was the first I was ever hearing about something like this. I mean, there were classes about the anatomy of immortals and such but nobody ever went into such grave detail. I guess it made sense that only a vampire would know so much about a vampire.

"Do you know anybody who's ever felt the jolt?"

"My dad has," he said. "But that's the only person I know."

"Is it genetic?"

"Not that I know of."

"And you can't force it?"

"It's been tried but nope, it's just a natural thing that happens to some."

I cradled him in my arms and refused to look at the guilt on his face. It wasn't his fault; it was just the way he worked. Who was I to blame him for that? Like me he had boundaries and things he had to work out. I wasn't too eager for anything, I was just wanted him to be as happy as he could be.

"It's not important," my fingers tangled in his hair. "Nobodies in a rush."

"That's something I like about you and hate," he mumbled. "You blow things off so easily."

"Well, I try to." It was true; my inability to care for important things wasn't always so… accessible. There were things that I just couldn't get out of my heads or stop thinking about, like everybody else.

"Do you think that your father is trying to have you avoid some mistake?"

I gawked at his blue eyes, "What?"

"He said things…"

"Like what?" Attitude was my tone and anger was my emotion.

He sat up and answered me, "He said 'You're going to be the biggest mistake she will ever make in her life. Can you live with that, bloodsucker? Because I know I've never been able to.' I just looked at him, horrified. I didn't know if this meant that he was going through what I was and I couldn't even bring myself to figure it out. I just… Stared. And now those words won't leave me alone. 'You're going to be the biggest mistake she will ever make in her life.' The worst part is after he laughed and said 'You're dead so you wouldn't even have to worry about living with it.'"

He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me, his face hectic and searching my perplexed expression. I could the fear in those wide eyes and the quivering of his lips.

"I can't live with know I am that mistake," his hands were tightening and I flinched but he didn't stop. "I just can't!"

"Stop it!" I screamed and before I could control myself, found the back of my hand, slamming against his face. I held my hands at my mouth in shock. His profile remained still. I knew it wasn't any pain from my slap, he was stronger than that. It had to be the fact that I'd done it. I never hit him like this, not after the dance.

I tried to speak but only let out tiny squeaks. His hands touched the floor as he stood up, head down. I jumped up just as he did and reached for him.

"Roxas, I'm so sor—!"

"No."

No? No! It was a reflex, and accident! Why was he being so unreasonable? It wasn't like I'd been thinking about it. I cared too much about him to do something like abuse him. Had I come off like this? I mean I always needed him and I did sometimes tell him what to do… Oh my God, I _was_ abusing him! How could I— Why would I— I didn't mean to! I didn't know!

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, falling to my knees. I shook my head a multiple of times and dug my nails into my skull. I hadn't meant for it to be this way. I just never saw it as abuse, I hadn't meant for it to happen.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept muffling into my hands.

He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my shivering body. I wasn't sure why he was comforting me; I hadn't been the one who'd been hit.

"_Shh_…" He tried hushing me but I could shut up; I was in hysterics. "It's okay."

I heard the door barge open.

"My God!" Piper's voice wrung. "Are you crying?!"

"What did you do to her?" Xenon demanded.

"Shut up!" My head spun in the direction of my siblings. "N-Now give me the key you used to get in here."

"If we let you have it," Selena held it up with a jaded expression. "You'll just lock yourself in."

I stood up and dragged my feet over to her. I could feel my veins pulses in my neck and even the anger on my face. I opened my mouth and talked quietly enough for them to hear but stern enough for them to take it as a warning.

"Give me the fucking key before I blow you fucking brains out."

I could see true hatred in Selena's face I knew I'd started a battle. The only time Selena got mad was when I talked to her like that, when I belittled her.

"Freaking bitch!" She charged at me and I struck back. Before we could even touch each other Xenon and Piper grabbed her while Roxas took me.

"I'm a bitch?" I screamed. "No freaking wonder why you'd know!"

"Destiny, stop!" Piper demanded. But I couldn't, I hated the girl in front of me, with passion.

"Slut!" She screamed. "You're so fucking lucky you've got this guy because I swear to God I would knock you out!"

"Don't even go there!" I wriggled in Roxas' arms.

"Let's get her outta here," Piper muttered to Xenon and together they began dragging out my sister.

"Bitch!" I screamed from deep within my throat.

"Whore!"

Roxas released me slowly but locked the door before I could even run after the girl. He glared at me coldly and I looked away. Slamming my fist against a nearby wall I grunted. The only reason why Selena treated me like garbage was because I let her and when I stood up for myself, I looked like the bad person. Maybe it was because I didn't do it right but at least I did it.

"What was that about?"

My hands fell to my sides but I quickly clenched my palms together, it was all about keeping myself together. I twisted to him and glanced with wide eyes.

"It's just simple sibling rivalry."

"That is not sibling rivalry!" I knew he was mad, I'd be too. "Tell me what's going on."

That's why we'd come here, right? To learn all about each other. Hadn't he waited long enough to know? Shouldn't I have just told him now all about me?

"_Test his patience." _

"Soon," the word fell out of my mouth, some what forced. I was over thinking, so I smiled, "I have to change."

He was startled, but he nodded and left. His understanding scared me sometimes; I would be pissed off out of my mind if some one blew me off like that. He had patience, better than me; probably better than anybody I knew. Now that I thought about it, it was a little embarrassing that he had to be so patient with me; it made me feel like a kid. Was I really that childish? But wasn't that what added to my personality which he liked about me? And even if he didn't like it, would it be right to get rid of such a strong part of me?

I realized I'd dressed myself in a violet strapless bodice with built in padding, bubble hem, and black spandex belt. I left my room and clasped my hands together behind my back.

I knew he was curious but I think I was more. I wanted to know all about him, all about his hopes, his dreams, his keyblade. Where had he gotten the thing anyway? And why had he been so upset when I inscribed the number thirteen in my hand.

"How come she always holds it in?"

I heard his voice and rushed to see him. I stopped and looked down. I could see and hear him and Xenon speaking in the foyer.

"Not always," Xenon answered. "Sometimes she lets it out. It's sad."

"How so?" Roxas asked.

The raven haired boy smiled softly, "She's dependent. She needs someone who will always be there to hold her. She may never admit it upfront but more than anything she wants somebody…" I watched him search for the right word. "…A savior."

We're they talking about me? That needy attitude they discussed reminded me more of me rather than possibly Piper or Selena. I hoped Xenon wasn't telling Roxas about my past; I hoped Roxas wasn't reading Xenon's mind.

"I want her to depend on me," Roxas said and I knew that it was I he spoke of. "I want her to everything on the line on me, nobody else. God!" His hands fisted. "I just want to be the only one left in the end for her. I _have_ to be the only person who won't fail her."

"It's the other way around," I found myself whispering. Roxas' eyes found me first. Xenon's eyes soon followed just as I was climbing downstairs. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing really," Xenon answered. His eyes flashed to Roxas and then back to me, "Nothing at all actually."

"You sound just like me when I'm trying to hide something," leaning in closer with a slight smile I asked, "What are you trying to hide from me Xenon?"

His lips pursed, "What are _you_ trying to hide from _him_?"

My face dropped once he gestured to Roxas. The blond didn't look at me and I took that as him being upset with me. Sighing, I stepped away from him.

"I'll leave you guys to your talk."

Then, I walked away.

**::..::...::**

"Evening is approaching."

I was speaking to myself and staring out a window. People looked so enthusiastic, I would be to if I took Christmas so seriously. It's weird, I would have thought I'd be ecstatic about being here but I was actually feeling a little down. I cursed myself for volunteering to go first; clearly, my family wasn't ready for something as big as this.

"Destiny!" My mother chimed from downstairs. I closed the window and hurried to the foyer. When I got there, I saw that my family was dressed in formal wear. From what I knew, nobody was coming over so then, where were they going.

"We had an event planned," my mother, answering my thoughts. "We didn't know you were bringing somebody home on time so we didn't get an extra ticket. Anyway, the others have gone home so it would just be you and Roxas here. So it's your choice; would you like to stay home with Roxas or come out with your family? I trust you to make the right decision and behave maturely with which ever one you choose."

The way she said it seemed as if it was so obvious that she'd expect me to go out with them. Why on earth would I want to go any where with these people? I currently couldn't stand three of them at the time.

"I'm staying home."

My mother stood stunned as my father rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" He headed for the door and the others followed. I watched them walk out and I heard my sister whisper, "Of course she'd choose him over her family. Why would you think any differently?"

The door was slammed and I rolled my eyes. Who needed them? I had this house all to myself, despite Roxas still being here; which I have to say I was very happy about.

"I heard them," I glanced up and beamed once I saw him come downstairs. "Do you think it was fair?"

I nodded, "Very fair."

"Then how come…" He glanced down with a small smile and clutched his chest. "…I feel so bad?"

I sighed but smiled; I couldn't have us both feeling terrible. So pushed away all my negative feelings and grinned, "I thought you said nobodies couldn't feel?"

I could see anger in his for a split second but once he saw my grin it vanished. I dashed for the living room but was soon pounced on by the nobody in question.

I adjusted myself on to my back and pushed him off me. He stood then helped me up. We walked together till we reached a large window at the staircase. I sat down and he sat with me.

Snow was falling faster then it had a few minutes ago. I sensed a blizzard but didn't hope for one. Against my anger, I wanted my family to be okay. They may have pissed my off extremely but I still cared for them greatly.

"I think it's time that we talk about us," he sat cross-legged, tracing the lines in my hands.

"Okay…" I nodded, finally agreeing with him on something. "But you have to go first. I have a feeling your history is much more complicated than mine."

He leaned in close and kissed my lips gently. I was confused by this action but he only smiled, kind of sadly actually.

"I don't want you to be upset."

"How can I get mad about the past?"

"How can you not?" His lips twitched but he took a deep breath and began his story. "First of all, Sora was born a boy."

Now it was my turn to twitch. "W-what?"

"Something happened between him and his brother, but that's not my story to tell. You should ask him for yourself."

That was also something I agreed to so he continued on.

"At some point, he lost his heart and then I was created. Coincidently, Namine was created from Kairi. That's just something else you'll have to talk to Sora about. Anyway, the teachers at our school weren't always teachers. They all hold a great piece of my history. Xemnas was the leader of this association called 'Organization XIII"; me being number thirteen. We were nobodies collecting hearts from heartless in order to create Kingdom Hearts."

"Wait," I stopped him. "I'm confused. Why was it so important?"

"I'm not done explaining," He smirked so I let him continue on. "We were all only half a person, we wanted to be whole."

"Did you ever get that chance?"

He shook his head, "Sora stopped Xemnas."

"Oh," thinking about Sora made me shiver.

"You know," he leaned in close. "Every single person you've met is tied together in the same story, some still unsure of some pieces."

"Even Axel?"

Roxas quieted, "Especially Axel. We were best friends."

"Really?" This was almost as shocking as Sora really being a boy. "What happened?"

"Well," Roxas said. "After Sora saved the worlds and peace was restored. People started changing, immortals appeared out of now where and few chosen changed into the type. Immortals multiplied of course and then, well, I guess humanity evolved. Death came out of no where and mixed up memories, life just changed. For example, I have no idea why I hated Axel, I just felt that I did and he returned the favor. Although I knew what our past, it was as if there was a barrier of hatred that I couldn't get over so that we could be friends again. Of course, this was until you showed up."

"Wow," I pressed my back against a wall and thought it through. All this happened, before my time, probably before my parents too. So exactly how old was he? "What life are you on?"

"I believe it's my third and final," he answered. "Death was lucky to us all."

"So does this mean…" I hugged my legs. I knew about the heartless and nobodies from school and knew very little about Kingdom Hearts through the knowledge of Fate and Amethyst. But by the sounds of it, Roxas seemed to be the bad guy. "…You aren't good?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"I think its better you don't know," I smiled slightly. "Just leave it as one of those things you aren't too sure of. Anyway, what was the trigger incident that had you be created?"

"Kairi seemed to have lost her heart… So Sora gave his to her."

"Wow," I was stunned, yet again. That was something; there had to be something extreme there for somebody to do something like that. "Does Kairi know about Sora now?"

He shook his head and I sighed; this would probably be a secret I'd have to keep.

His bobbed up and down, "Well, that's about it. If anything else important comes to mind, I'll tell you. Don't be afraid to ask questions, okay?"

"I won't," I assured him. "Man, I feel like I should have been there."

"Yeah," he laughed lightly. "You missed out on some epic battles."

"No…" My arms wrapped around my torso. "Like, I feel like I could have changed the outcome some how."

"I'm glad it didn't change," his hand rested ion top of my head but it still didn't lighten my mood.

"It's your turn."

I didn't argue, I only shrugged, "It's nothing like yours."

"Tell it anyway."

"As you know, I didn't start speaking until I was five," I began my speech. "My parents thought there was something wrong with my so they took me to a mortal doctor. He classified me as being schizophrenic. Turns out, he wasn't too far from the truth. Later, my parents figured out that there had to be more to me than my schizophrenia. So they did their research and met another woman possessed by a demon and she confirmed that I was indeed possessed by Amethyst. You're probably wondering why they only met one other person. Well, being possessed isn't something many people brag about. It just makes you look weak and useless; it also gives off the thought that you're only around you be used as a pawn for your possessor."

"I don't think that about you," The blond conformed.

"You should," I laughed quietly. "Anyhow, I still gave off the symptoms of having schizophrenia so I continued taking the drugs; I didn't mind though, still don't. But my behavioral problems were getting out of hand at school so I transferred to Fate and well, she stopped, only appearing slightly."

"That's…. Well."

What could he say? At least he knew how I felt now. He was in love with a psycho and I was in love with half of Sora, who I now learned was really a boy.

"We're cut out for each other," I chortled, he did the same.

"We're both confusing with a chance of striking up pure insanity." He took my warm hands.

"Well, if there's anybody I have to be stuck in an asylum with… I'm glad it'll get to be you." I really was. He may not have been perfect for anybody but to me, he was beyond even perfection.

"… Don't tell me you're getting soft with all this romance crap." His eyes rolled playfully.

"Way to kill a moment!" I pounced on him, he didn't seem to mind. His arms wrapped around me and his lips gave me a much deserved kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short but… Well, short.**

**Just so it's known, I have nothing against people with schizophrenia; I actually find it to be rather interesting.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the reading and please do review :D **


	28. Hate

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: I'm gonna make this quick, Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar are property of KaoriZutto. Oh, and any song listed is owned by said musician and all their legal companies and what not. Get it? Good.**

**:…:…:**

Chapter 28

Hate

Our lips parted and Roxas hopped to his feet. We stood up together and stared around the house.

"You know…" I said. "…My parents won't be back till much later tonight."

His eyebrow raised, "Oh?"

I nodded, "And the barrier's still up."

"What are you trying to imply?" He licked his lips and I let my fingers trail down his neck.

"Nothing," I said innocently. I traveled downstairs, jumped on a couch and lifted my legs up but kept my knees together. "If there was ever anytime to do something, it would be now."

He cocked his eyebrow with a slick smile, "Wanna do it?"

"Oh," I looked at him as seductively as I could. "You _know_ I wanna do it."

**::..::...::**

Now, when Roxas had asked me if I wanted to do it, this was definitely not what I had in mind. When he'd asked me where my camera was, I answered very confused. Once he brought down both of our cameras, I knew we didn't have the same "it" in mind and automatically, I felt like a pervert. Also, he'd changed into red skin jeans that tended to sag on him some what and a striped blue, long sleeve shirt. At that point, I knew we weren't doing what I'd hoped for.

Yet, I'd agreed to his do it and was now ducking behind my couch, holding my camera up ready to snap a picture of his glorious face. We'd promised each other that we'd use none of our supernatural gifts but I knew he'd been cheating because he'd gotten at least twenty pictures of me and I only had ten of him; all because I'd cheated.

"Roxas…" I cooed, creeping quietly to the edge of the couch. "C'mere and lemme show ya somethin'." I poked my head out but saw he was not there. Retracting my head back I cussed and waited patiently to hear any noise from the vampire.

All I heard was absolute silence; that told me that this was not the first time he'd done something like this. Normally, I could hear something from him or at least have some sort of sense that he was close by, but right now, I felt nothing. Maybe I was focusing too hard on trying to hear him—.

"Gotcha!"

I whirled around just in time to see him swoop down from who knows where. I was about to run when he bounded right on top of me with a thud.

"No fair!" I wailed, holding my camera out in front of me. "You went all 'crazy vampire' on me!"

Before I could continue my protest he laid his head beside mine and snapped a picture, putting me instantly in a daze. I blinked a multiple of times before I could finally see straight and turned to his face.

"I win," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" I groaned. "Probably because you've done this before."

"Only while you sleep of course."

My eyes grew wide, "What?!"

"I'm kidding," he laughed. I was glad to see that one of us was getting enjoyment out of this. All though I had to admit, it had been rather fun; probably the most exciting thing I'd done since we got to this hellhole.

He nuzzled my neck while I acted as if I was ignoring him. I could feel his lips sucking on my skin gently and his nose brush against me but I only changed the setting of my camera to video.

I don't know why but he felt sort of excited to me; maybe it had finally hit him that we were home alone. His lips grazed my shoulder and then travelled back to my neck; all while his hand was on me. I was more indeed confused than I was aroused. Something told me that things were about to get hilariously interesting; especially when he grabbed me by my waist and adjusted us so that we were both on our side. His mind was somewhere else, I could tell by his breathing being so heavy and quick. I felt him losing control against my throat. His mouth ached and I felt it, he almost had me moaning but I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled his hair while sucking in a breath. It had almost become a reflex now, pulling his hair and throwing my head back.

I held the camera downward so a clear view could be seen of our legs tangled together, not too close but not too fair; just enough so that if I really wanted to I could look at the camera directly and it could see me.

I have to say, I was anticipating his next move. For all I knew, I was going to get my vampire transformation live on tape. Maybe I could have given that out for Christmas gifts. I could only imagine what my family would say.

"Desssss…." He hissed into my ear. Something had to be wrong with him; he couldn't even finish my name. Now, a smart person probably would have stopped this but I had to see more; sickening, wasn't it?

I felt his hands slip further, maybe too much further because I felt something somewhere that if I could remember clearly, had never been felt before. Just to be sure, I averted my eyes from his probable smirk while he licked the shell of my ear and to where he had now repositioned his hands; on my rear end.

My lips pursed and my eyes widened. I didn't know whether to stop him or let him continue on. It wasn't like he hadn't touched more intimate places but still, I was shocked; shocked! I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene and contemplated whether or not to say something.

He yanked me in closer and in doing that, squeezed the place that for some reason had now become what, his favorite spot?

I let out a squeak as I took in the gesture. I let out another when it was repeated but only so I could wrap my legs around his waist. At this point I was about ready to say something but then I remembered the camera and a Cheshire cat grin crawled on to my lips. With the camera properly fixed in my hand I spoke innocently.

"...And this is Roxas' hands on my ass."

He released instantly and I laughed at the feared look on his face. I was wiping the tears that had come into my eyes from laughing so hard when I noticed he still looked displeased.

"I was only paying you back for tricking me," I told him.

"It's not that," he bit his lip. "I just lost control a bit there. I didn't mean to do what I did. Next time I do something you don't like, just tell me."

"Who said I don't like it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It comes off as you don't…"

"Listen," I sat up, crawled on my knees to the space between his open legs and wrapped my arms around him. "If anybody else had done it; I'd be pissed. But since it's you… Well you can touch me anywhere you like Roxas." I winked as I leaned closer to him. "And I do mean _anywhere_."

We laughed together, him squeezing me tight in his arms, I squeezing his head between my breasts. It was just us being stupid, immature, overly sexual but innocent, mature, and smart at the same time. He was the only thing that mattered and he knew it.

"Man," he looked up at me, grinning. "I love you so much."

"As do I you," I batted my eyelashes in a cheap imitation to act lady-like. I stood up and wandered the area. It was the usual family room, despite a few mirrors; pretty big too. It made me wonder; how much trouble could I get into before my parents got home?

I waltzed over to the stereo and pressed a numerous amount of buttons. I have to say, it surprised me to see a CD loading in; maybe somebody had left it in? Anyway, I turned the volume knob and punched in the play button.

I jumped back when Ke$ha's **(she actually writes her name like this O.o) **"TiK ToK" **(the song is ACTUALLY spelt this way O.o)** blasted from the speakers. Smirking, I grabbed my camera and made a new video while pointing it at Roxas.

"Come on baby," I cheered. "Dance for me!"

"No way!" He laughed over the music. I saw him grab his own camera. "You dance for me!"

"No problem!" I threw my hands in the air and swayed my hips to the beat.

He lowered the camera, his face embarrassed, "I feel like I'm making pornography."

I bit my bottom lip and kept up my dancing, "You're not doing anything wrong, you're just having a little teenage fun."

I could hear him mutter "Teenage fun with you doesn't always end so _teenage_." He was one to talk though; he still held the camera with a shy smile. So I kept up my dancing at least until I felt the chorus come on. As soon as I heard that beat, I flashed the camera at him.

"Please?" I leered.

He sighed but turned over to his side. He jumped up on one foot, fell back on the other, slid that foot up, fell back on the other and repeated. He did it fast and simple, as it were nothing. My jaw dropped when I finally realized what I was witnessing.

"Roxas!" I exclaimed. "You never told me you know how to Jerk!" **(**_**Jerkin'**_** is a mainstream dance, I believe first introduced by **_**The New Boyz**_**. Don't ask me how I know this considering I'm not even into mainstream stuff all that much.)**

"Skinny jeans do crazy things to people," he stopped and the camera was on me yet again. "You're turn."

"I'm suddenly shy," I laughed. "You have to go too!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine."

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

My eyes shut as my hips went round and round. I brought a hand to my chest and popped forward and back with a smirk on my lips. Part of me had forgotten that Roxas was still watching and moved too seductively for eyes to see. My eyes opened wide and I dropped my back but slow lifted it back up. My eyes searched for Roxas and I waved at him from where he stood; high above, against the staircase.

With his head, he gestured for me to join him up there but I shook my head and demanded that he come down here with my fingers. He laughed out loud and I smiled.

_I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' till they kick us out, out_

I turned my back to him and stuck my hands out to my sides. I whirled my head around and soon found my own fingers twirling in my hair. My body was clenching and unclenching at a pulsing speed. It seemed that all those years of dancing only in my room had finally paid off.

Soon enough, I felt a hand on my hip and put one of my hands around his neck with my head laid back against his shoulder and the other hand held the camera. I saw Roxas' watching us from a different direction and smiled innocently towards it.

My hips moved faster against his and I bit on my lip hard.

"You were right… This does feel like porn."

He laughed and brought his camera down. His hand cupped mine as he pried the visual aid from my hands. I felt my knees weaken when he spoke in my ear.

"So let's turn the cameras off."

I nodded stiffly and then felt no presence on me. I stopped my dancing and looked around; he was no where to be found. Yet again, he had mysteriously disappeared. The chorus of the upbeat song was playing again when I searched for the vampire. I called his name a few times and just as the chorus was ending, my body slammed against a wall.

_DJ, you build me up  
You break me down_

My head rolled back after I cringed. I opened my eyes slightly and smiled weakly at Roxas' naughty smile.

_My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me_

My forced my hands above my head and forced his tongue into my mouth. I wasn't upset, just stunned that he'd been so fast. I moaned in him and felt my fingers twitch. I wanted to push him off but found no strength to; my fingers relaxed.

_With my hands up  
You got me now_

We parted, but only so I could breath. My chest rose and fell while I tried to catch a much nodded breath. It was only when I caught it that I saw the pained look on his face. He looked ashamed of himself and that hurt me. I wanted to do this; I'd begged to do this, so if anyone had to feel any guilt it should have been me for trying to even seduce him.

_You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me_

My mouth grazed over his and I licked his bottom lip. He responded instantly by jerking his head up; with the surprised in his eyes, I could tell that he was shocked that I'd caught him in his pity.

"You got me Roxas," I rolled my eyes playfully as I quoted the song; somewhat. "So, lighten up."

He smiled a smile I missed too much; the boyish one that he barely ever let out; a smile that was only for me. Tracing my chin with a gentle caress, I lend in and he kissed me with innocence.

I pulled away just as I heard the chorus yet again and took him by his hands. We were spinning and laughing in no time while pulling off the oldest dance moves we could. We'd just started cabbage patching when the song came to an end.

I ran to shut off the machine and then jumped into Roxas' arms. He caught me but my weight had been a bit too much and we collapsed into the couch.

I rolled off of him guffawing, he joined shortly.

**::..::...::**

"Go to sleep," I moaned in Roxas' ear. He had a hand in my hair and the other on my lower back.

"I can't sleep knowing you're awake," he chortled, shifting in closer on the couch.

Kissing his forehead I said, "I want to see you fall asleep."

"But I want to see you."

"You gotta tire me out."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You mean all that didn't?"

I nodded, pleased with myself.

"Wait…" he leered. "Is this just you're way of getting into my pants?"

"No," I replied. "If I wanted to get into your pants, I'd do this." My hands slid to his jeans and with a smile on my face, I unbuttoned them. I could see the hem of his black boxer shorts contrast with his white skin.

I was expecting him to scold me but seeing as his hands had already landed on my ass, I took a quick guess that he was just as aroused as I was.

"Are you sure you want to do this with half of Sora?"

I nodded; he could have been part whale and I'd still care about him as much as I did; although, it would have been more difficult to be in a physical relationship if he were half whale.

He gave me a squeeze while whispering in my ear, "Then let's really give your dad something to shout about."

Laughing, I found my arms wrapping around his neck and my legs around his waist. We squished our bodies as close together as we could. Since Roxas lay on the edge of the couch, I backed up until I felt as if the sofa would swallow me up.

Before he even dare got the chance to play the dominant role, I let one of my hands travel to his open jeans. It didn't slip into his boxers but it did rest on top of them. I could see him fighting back the urge to make a sound. With my other hand, I lifted his shirt and kissed his chest.

"W-what are you doing…?" His eyes were lowered and his face screamed arousal, embarrassment, naïve, and innocence.

"Nothing," I smirked as I climbed on top of him. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how I always looked when we did something like this. Were my hands always by my ears? Were my knees always shaking light together? Was my appearance always so childish? It scared me a little that I was enjoying seeing him lying there, possibly afraid and very excited about what I'd do next.

What would I do next? I couldn't possibly just leave him so untouched, could I? But I didn't want to bore him; I had to be different.

So I sat him up against the sofa, opened his legs and rested my head between them.

"T-tell me you're joking right now?" He sounded nervous. This was no joke nor was it a dream; this was real.

I pulled his jeans down just a little lower. I didn't mind, really, I didn't. Nobody would ever have to know about what I was about to do. Plus, I knew he'd like it; what guy wouldn't? All I wanted to do was please him. Besides, it's not like I'd be the first person to ever do this sort of thing. Part of me wanted to do this. No, all of me wanted to do this. I was nervous, of course, but I licked my lips, opened my mouth and reached for the most private place on his body.

His legs snapped shut on my face.

My cheeks ached as they squished to my face. I tried to tell him to move but my words were muffled.

"I was so close," he ground and threw his head back. "So close to letting you give it to me." I made the attempt to snicker but Roxas gave me a glare.

"Damn you," he lay back down and pulled me up. "So I take it your not waiting for marriage?"

Shrugging, I answered, "I'm waiting until you're ready."

We were repositioned in our original pose except now; his arms were firmly placed around my waist.

"So you don't care about it for yourself?"

I nodded.

"What about when I wasn't around?"

"I never really thought about sex until you came into my life."

"Never?" He was surprised.

"Not as much as I do now," I admitted.

"Hm," I watched him think it over. "I'm not too sure how to respond to that."

I placed my hands close to my ears with a smirk. He didn't need words to know to climb on top of me and arouse the slightly hyped emotions inside my body.

"So right now," I mumbled as he nuzzled my neck. "I'm making out with half of Sora?"

I could feel him nod and I took a deep breath. His finger tips crept on to my breast and the other under my dress. I lifted his shirt over his head and moved my mouth to his chest. As my tongue ran down I felt him tremble and heard a groan from his musical voice.

"Right now…" I kissed his heart. "I'm listening to half of Sora moan?"

I leaned my head back and was surprised to see clutched his fist to his shirt. His face looked more in pain than lustful.

"Roxas…" I said concerned. "I'll stop if you want me too."

"No…" his voice was hoarse. "It f-feels… so good."

"Then why do you look so in pain?"

"Because…" he faced me. "You keep making me grunt. I feel kind of weak and defenseless."

My legs opened and he fit himself perfectly between them. My finger twisted in his spiky locks while he spoke.

"I want to make you happy in every way," his arms heaved my legs tightly around his waist.

He was getting too serious. He shouldn't have had to worry about a thing when we did this.

"So half of Sora wants to make me moan?"

Although timid, he nodded.

I puffed out my chest and moved my arms away from my body; no defense at all.

"Don't be too rough," I winked.

He chuckled, "I'll try not too."

Our tongues touched before our lips closed. It astounded me how fast I could get hot with him. I mean, his hands were on my rear end and I knew I was grinding against him. His shirt was already up to his chin and the skirt of my dress was meshed up against my breasts.

My legs dropped and we sat up on our knees. For some reason, I was curious; curious to know what we would look like to somebody else.

I tried to separate my mouth from his but he was too excited to give me space. No matter how much air I breathed against him, he still wouldn't let us depart. I bit his lip and quickly moved from him. He still held my body close but was too busy with my throat to even notice me searching for our reflection.

When I finally caught it, I felt my stomach knot. There we were: groping, kissing, moaning, and half naked. I could see him keeping me so close and so tight; keeping me so safe.

My arms threw around his neck and I squished my lips to his so hard that it didn't even feel like a kiss.

I pushed myself off him, breathing heavily. He was so stunned that he forgot that he didn't have to breathe and did the same.

Beaming, I declared, "I love you."

"Destiny," he sighed with a smile. "You scared me."

I grinned, "Good. Now, go to sleep."

**::..::...::**

"What on earth are you doing?!"

I opened my hazy eyes slowly, rather tired if I may add. I have to say I was extremely confused to see my mother's stunned and upset face.

"Ma…" I sat up gradually and rubbed my eyes. "What's up?"

"After seeing this," she gestured hectically at Roxas and I. "My blood pressure, that's for sure! Now get up!"

Roxas was up in an instant and shifted from quickly. I was not so easily persuaded and did not like the way my mother talked to him.

"Don't yell at him!" I shouted.

"In my own house I can yell at who I please," my mother retorted. "And I'd be damned if I let you get away with this."

"Mrs. Xeno," Roxas fumbled to his feet. "It was my fault. All Destiny wanted to do was sleep and I wouldn't let her."

"Don't lie for her," my mom shook her head in disappointment. "I know what she wanted. The only reason why I came home early to make sure she wasn't going to get it."

She looked at me with saddened eyes.

"I trusted you Destiny."

I felt a splurge of guilt but decided to go against it and believe she was wrong. I knew what I felt and she knew it too. How come only now, out of all the times, had she suddenly decided to act like my mom? What happened to the woman who was practically throwing condoms in my face?

"I love him, mama."

"Stop bullshitting yourself!" It startled me that such an innocent voice could speak such hateful words. "People who love each other at your age would never retort to sex!"

I groaned, "We haven't done that yet!"

"Liar!" she let out a piercing scream. "I can see it on your face!"

"You're reading me wrong then," I bit my tongue before I went on a rampage with insults.

"Whether I am reading you right or wrong, I will not let this pass!" She pointed a finger upstairs with a furious look on her face. "Now… Go to your room!"

I cocked an eyebrow; my face sarcastic and a disbeliever. She was telling me to go to my room? What the heck had come over this woman? Never before had she seriously told me to go to my room; not with me or my siblings; at least, not in a blunt and angered tone. She always wanted to try and talk it out. But now, now she was telling me to go to my room? She couldn't just do that out of no where! She was supposed to be the fun, easy-going parent.

"You can't be serious," I crossed my arms.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" The frown on her mouth deepened. "Now go!"

I glared at her and shook my head, "Don't tell me what to do! Stop trying to act like dad!"

"Just go Destiny!"

I felt my temper gathering; it was like my blood was boiling in my throat. I didn't know what I would say next but it definitely would not be pleasant. I just hated how her personality suddenly switched. She couldn't just do that!

"I hate you!" I screamed. She rolled her eyes; as if my disgust for her meant nothing.

"Oh, you don't hate me," she shook her head while I stormed angrily to the stairs. "Now what I felt for _my_ mother, now that was hate."

"I _hate_ you!" I shouted once again, clarifying my feelings.

She followed me until I stared climbing up the stairs. "You do not hate me!"

I was getting so damn tired of this! If I said something, I meant it! I leaned against the railing and shrieked from above to her way down below.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I _hate_ you! I **hate** you!" With that, I stomped into my room and slammed my door as hard as I could, listening to the echo of the bang.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Pretty short chapter :/.**

**Please read and review!**


	29. Forgive & Leave

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**:...:...:**

Chapter 29

Forgive & Leave

I kicked my feet up against my door and lay on the ground. It still hadn't failed to shock me that my mother had actually made me go to my room in front of my boyfriend. She'd treated me like I was still little. Damn it, I was old enough to make my own choices. Hell, I'd even done her a favor by even coming home.

I folded my arms behind my head; did I really hate my mother? I didn't know to be honest. I felt like I had to be considering the fact that that would be reasonable. But emotionally, I wanted to have an extreme hatred towards her.

I heard my phone ring and raised an eyebrow; I hadn't even remembered bringing it around here. Still, I grabbed it off my desk and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Destiny," was it weird that I felt like even Roxas' voice was smiling?

"Hey you," I grinned. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just curious; are you going to be okay?"

"Hm," I slipped out of my dress. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"You kind of ranted."

Stepping over it I said, "I just don't think it's fair that she would act like she did. It's so embarrassing, especially in front of you."

"It's no big deal," I felt he was lying.

"Oh really?" I laughed and walked over to my closet. "So you didn't feel awkward having to listen to that?"

"Yeah, I felt awkward but—"

"Exactly!" I chimed. "That's what you should have said straight out because it is a big deal, Roxas."

He chuckled softly, "I'm not going to get into this because we'll just end up fighting."

"You know I'm right," I grinned and pulled out a short silk nightgown. Tilting my head, I remembered buying this for summer nights and how embarrassed I'd been when the cashier had pulled it out to check it.

"So what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed," With much struggle, I slipped on the sleepwear. "I wanna sleep in your room tonight."

"I don't think so," I knew right now he was shaking his head quickly with a disapproving smile.

"C'mon," I cooed. "I'll make it worth your while."

He burst out into laughter and I pouted with a roll in my eyes. So I couldn't really make it worth his while, he didn't have to remind me about how awkward I was.

"Like that'll ever happen," he replied. "But… I do miss you even though your rooms away."

"So open a portal and let me in!"

He groaned but agreed, "Fine. Now hang up."

"Fine," I did so and while I waited, I grabbed a huge white shirt, put it on, and buttoned it up.

I was surprised when I turned around and saw that the portal had been opened. It had been so quiet that it made me tremble. I walked in and soon enough was in Roxas' dark room. The only thing that brightened it was the light of the moon reflecting through the slightly open window.

My boyfriend cocked his head to the side and moved to the edge of the bed. Jumping off, he gestured for me to come close and I did.

Roxas' hands lingered on my throat for some time then moved to my jaw; the whole time I kept clutching on to the white shirt. His lips soon swiftly kissed my earlobe and I winced with hesitation. He wrapped his arms around my waist tight and after yet another moment of dithering, my arms felt his cold neck. I could feel him lace strands of my hair between his fingers while trying to catch a quick glimpse of him.

"What's wrong?" There had to be something wrong. I was pretty sure this intimacy was too sweet and whenever he got like this there was bad news; that or I was overreacting.

"I've been thinking…" he muttered.

"About…?" If my mother had something to do with this I would tear her into shreds—

"Why should we keep holding off what we want to do? I love and today, right now, I want to make love _to_ you."

I have no idea how but I choked on my thoughts. I stared at him, not too surprised but I can say, more upset. He only was willing to do this because he figured it would calm me down. I didn't want him like this, it irritated me.

"Don't pull that when you know I'm mad," I frowned.

He threw his head down, knowing he'd failed. "Was it that obvious?"

Smirking, I walked past him and crawled on his bed. I sat on my knees and he came around. I lifted his hands to the buttons of my shirt.

"I wanna play before I sleep."

He began his undoing my shirt. I watched his hands gently undo each, reveling more and more of my body to him. He soon finished and looked me in the eye.

"Then let's play."

I grabbed him and hauled him down on the bed with me. Roxas' tongue ran along my teeth as he kissed me. I opened my mouth and separated my legs. He squirmed in and his hands dragged down my body until he reached my ass. I flipped over in an instant and he kissed my neck.

He then hopped off me but I leaped on top of him. His hands were still placed firmly against my rear end. Roxas squeezed me and I cringed; I was thinking he wanted to get caught again. I couldn't let that happen so I nibbled on his neck and drew moans from him.

Roxas' hands went to my thigh and massaged it. My hips moved against his while he sucked on my collarbones. I let out a noise close to a scream and Roxas tightened against me. His sat up swiftly, knocking me to the floor.

"Did you hear that?"

"Me?" I asked, standing up off the floor.

"No…" He glared at the door. "Something else…"

"Aw…" I came up behind him and draped my arms around his neck. "You just want to stop."

"Things were getting too hot anyway." He dropped on his bed with a sly smirk. I groaned and straddled him. Why did he always have to want to stop? I mean I knew it was bad to keep going but I didn't want to stop.

I watched him place his arms behind his head and turn to the window. I stared also but found nothing but the bright moon, sparkling stars and black sky. He wasn't one to just drift in happy thought, mostly it was something about preparation or he was keeping a secret from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, poking his chest.

He glanced at me and took a breath. I found it strange that he sat up and touched my jaw. He wanted my eyes to focus on him so I did. I wasn't sure what was so terrible for his behavior to be so serious.

"Axel is your friend, right?"

This was all about Axel? Well then there was no need for him to be so upset. Our friendship may have been a little off but not completely lost. I believed we we're still friends so I answered him with a nod.

"Then I'll be friends with him too."

I sighed, "You don't have to do that…"

He pecked my lips quickly. I gawked at his sly face.

"I want to," he whispered. He leaned in and I couldn't find it in myself to meet him halfway. Our lips touched gently once, and then again. Roxas tried once more to engulf me but found nothing happened. Separating he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you mad?"

I shook my head and brought a smile to my face, "A little surprised, but I'm glad."

"Then I'm glad," we moved our foreheads together, smiling solemnly. I wasn't too sure how he was going to pull it off but I knew he could. Roxas was a determined person and if he really wanted to do something, he'd do it. Maybe he wouldn't fully have a plan but he would still do what he had to.

"Sometimes…" He mumbled. "I wonder if I'm lying to myself about us lasting together."

"Me too," I intertwined our fingers together. "But then I think about how long is 'lasting'."

"I don't know…" Roxas shrugged. "If immortals are said to live forever then lasting would be eternity, don't you think?"

"But everything should have a time limit," I couldn't help but point that end. "This eternal clock will eventually come to a stop and then wouldn't eternity just end there?"

Pursing his lips he said, "Then that's the day we die."

"Why?"

"You want this to last forever right?" He asked with a smirk; I nodded. "And forever is like eternity so if the clock stops, then we have to die. This way, we can say we were together, not just till the end of time but forever."

My eye twitched before he could even finish his statement. I was confused by everything he just said and to even figure it out made my brain throb.

He guffawed, I leered. I may not have understood it all but clearly something amused him.

"I'll tell you in the morning." With that, he kissed me by the moonlight.

**::..::...::**

I woke up with a sweet scent falling into my nostrils. I could taste something saccharine on my tongue and felt my lips curl into a smile. My eyes opened hazily to the site of a slightly shaken up Roxas.

"You've been biting my arm all night."

I took a look at where my mouth had rested and did notice quite a few little bite marks. I grinned evil a licked up from his arm all the way to his temple before placing a gentle kiss there.

"You're weird…" He noted, examining the marks. "But I still like you."

"Not love anymore?"

"Not if you're going to act like a cat."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll leave then." As I got up he dragged me back down and kept his arms tight around my waist.

"It's too early for you to go…" his tender voice moaned in my ear. "I want to play…"

I had to keep my laughter down so I grinned and let out a few chuckles, "We played yesterday, like ten times. Aren't you the one who always wants to stop anyway?"

"Yeah…" He groaned which led me to chuckle again.

"Besides," I ran his fingers in my hair, attempting to get out all the knots. "When we go to your house I'm pretty sure all we'll do is 'play'."  
"Don't be so sure," I heard him growl and felt him release me.

Hopping out of his lap I asked, "Why?"

"You'll see," he said as he opened a portal. "Now go." His voice was stern but his actions weren't. He kissed me softly, leading me into the portal with a smile. "Before I change my mind and we continue our game."

I waved him off and a little dizzy, stumbled into the portal.

Back in my room I couldn't help but grin carelessly. I felt a little dizzy but that was probably because I got almost no sleep. Roxas had been very persistent in receiving hugs and kisses the whole night and simply wanting to talk. I couldn't blame him either; he didn't need sleep so why bother with it? I'd tried my best to keep up with him many times but couldn't have helped my need to go to bed.

Oh well, that was last night and today was today. Maybe I'd get lucky and could take a nap.

**::..::...::**

I was adjusting on my gray, off the shoulder sweater dress in the bathroom when I actually looked at myself. Lately, I'd been dressing more like, well, people who cared; weirdest part was I liked it. Last year I could have cared less what I wore anywhere but now I'd kind of focused in. I really had changed from the person who I was before. I wondered, had it been too much?

Shrugging, I tossed a black basket woven beanie over my head. I glanced around in search for my stockings but I couldn't find them anywhere. Seeing as I'd failed, I left my bathroom and went into my room.

I have to say, I was very surprised to see Selena in my room holding my camera.

"Your ass looks huge here," she said rudely. "…And here… And here. In fact, your ass looks huge in all these pictures."

I snatched my camera from her inquisitive hands, "Don't you know it's rude to meddle?" I walked to my desk and placed my camera on it.

"Don't you know it's rude to be an attention whore?"

I whisked around, "Excuse me?"

"Face it," Selena stood up and walked towards me. I quickly moved back to my bed and hugged my legs close to my chest. That didn't stop Selena from turning and glaring at me. "You like attention."

"Not the attention you're giving me," I mumbled.

She didn't seem to hear me and continued on with her rant, "Did you know I was supposed to have somebody come over too?"

I shook my head, nobody had said anything.

"Of course you didn't," her eyes rolled. "You know why?"

I shook my head yet again.

"Because once Dad found out that you would dare go off and lie to him, what was so special to me soon became less important. I was insignificant Destiny; do you know how that feels?"

I was about to open my mouth when she shut me up.

"Of course you didn't," she laughed to herself but stopped. "Ever since you were born you took everything away. All because you hallucinated and you had to fight. Every day, mom shoved herself in corners and cried because you wouldn't speak one damn word!"

My mouth snapped shut as her eyes watered. I would have spoke if I could figure out some words.

"Why Destiny?" Tears fell from his eyes. "Why do you have to be here?"

My arms crossed around my chest, "I just wanted you to meet him, approve of him…"

"What do you want me to say?" Her tears kept falling. "Hm? What the hell do you want me to say?"

"I don't know anymore," I admitted.

She took a seat on my bed and we sat in silence. I watched Selena but all she did was wipe her face and stare blankly at the floor. I felt bad, no, I felt terrible. I may not have liked the girl beside me all the time but she was my sister, I loved her. I had adored Selena my whole life, maybe not have been upfront with it but she was my big sister.

Touching my toes I mumbled, "So… What's this guy like?"

She smiled shyly, "You don't really want to talk about this…"

"If I didn't want to hear this I would have kicked you out," I scuffled closer to her. "So, tell me already. This moment is all for you so don't waste it."

Selena laughed a spilled out her entire story. I paid attention with big smiles that I couldn't wipe off my face. I never did want to take up what I didn't deserve or ask for. Selena should have had every right to do what she pleased. So if my parents wouldn't give her what she wanted, I would. I mean how hard as it to listen to somebody speak?

**::..::...::**

It turned out that Selena was seeing a wizard she met named Alex who she completely adored. My parents would have been overjoyed to see this seeing as that's really what they wanted for all of us. It saddened me that I couldn't have gotten to see the chance but from everything she told me I would have enjoyed his company.

I was now in the kitchen with Piper and Xenon, munching on some cereal to be honest; I didn't really like when Roxas came and sat beside me. He glared with a possible slight pout. I smirked, swallowed, and then brushed my lips against. I didn't move away but I did lower my eyes.

"Miss me?"

"Possibly," he kissed me and left my lips with a sound. I went back to my cereal eating, satisfied.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

I dropped my spoon, astonished. How was he going to leave me on Christmas?! That was supposed to be our day. I mean we'd argued about this so much that he couldn't just honestly get up and leave.

"Why?" I cried.

"My family needs me," he took my hand and kissed my palm. "You know… To make preparations for your visit."

I was going to speak when Piper chimed up.

"What kind of preparations?"

We both glanced at her cocked head and hide curious eyes. Roxas then looked at me as if I had an answer. How the hell was I supposed to explain these preparations to my little sister when I wasn't too sure of what these preparations were either? I glared right back at him; he was the one who was leaving, he should have had to explain.

Dropping my hand with a sigh, he spoke, "My family has to go hunt for animals to gain enough composure to keep Destiny for the week."

"Does it really help?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, it helps."

"What are you going to prepare Desy?"

I chortled, "Everything."

"Like what?"

"Everything," my voice was serious now because Piper asked way too many questions and this was my way of ending the fiasco.

"Like what you were doing last night."

I gawked at her as she blinked; completely clueless. I caught Xenon laughing quietly and pursed my lips. If my parents hadn't come to stop Roxas and I, then how in hell could Piper have known what was going on?

"I wasn't doing anything last night," I lied.

"Yeah you were…" my cheeks burned at her words. "I heard you and Roxas doing stuff last night. You guys really should lower your voices."

I glanced at Roxas who had turned away completely to not much my angered look. He'd left me to answer Piper's embarrassing questions alone.

"So what were you guys doing?" Xenon just wanted to be amused and he was surely going to be with what was going on.

"We were…" I bit my lip before speaking my answer. "_Playing_."

"Playing?" They both questioned. Roxas laid his head against the table but we could still hear his muffled laughter.

"Yes," I replied. "We were playing a game; Roxas' favorite game."

Snorting, Xenon muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Anyway," I cleared my throat and tapped the vampire's shoulder. "When are you leaving?"

"After I give you your present," he cupped my chin and dragged my head down beside his on the table. "And then I have to go."

"Are you going to come back to pick me up?"

"Nope. I don't want to see you until my whole family sees."

I groaned and smacked his head, "Why?"

"Because I like putting you through hell," he said with a smirk.

Pouting, I lifted my head back up and crossed my arms, "I hate you."

"Love you too," his hand lifted and pinched my already sore cheek from yesterday night's kisses.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Nothing much to say…**

**Pretty short…**

**Please read and review :D **


	30. Hero & Heroine

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**:...:...:**

Chapter 30

Hero & Heroine

Hours were passing and I was getting dangerously restless. It seemed like everybody had something to do; mom was cooking, dad was out of the house for like the whole day, Xenon and Roxas were outside trying to see who was stronger, and my sisters were wrapping gifts. Everybody had something to do with their lives but me. I mean I probably could have found something but so far, it looked like nothing. So I just sat on the couch upside-down letting blood rush to my head in hopes that that would equal some entertainment.

"Sit up Destiny you'll hurt yourself."

I kissed my teeth and flipped over till my knees landed on the carpet. My mom wasn't mean to me exactly but she did like to kill my fun. I hadn't forgotten about last night and all the fun that she had killed then. I watched her walk to the kitchen but called out for her.

"Mama?" My voice sounded childish and curious; kind of odd to me.

She beamed as she looked at me, "Yes, diamond?"

"How come you yelled at me yesterday but the first time you supported me?" I had to know the reason. It had been irritating me for a while.

She gaped for a moment but then when back into the kitchen. Unsure of whether she was running from me or simply silently telling me to come along, I stood up and followed.

The place was filled with ingredients and spots of concoctions, typical preparing for my mother. I hopped up on what looked like a clear counter and gazed as she cut vegetables.

"I panicked," she finally admitted. "I never really did have to do any of this stuff with Selena."

"You know how she is," I replied. "She's smart enough to know what to do and what not to do."

"Exactly," my mother whispered. "But you don't think, you just do; acting on impulse isn't always necessary Destiny."

"But I have thought about it," I didn't mean to correct her but she was off. "I know what I'm doing and even if I mess up, I'll have a lesson to learn."

"And what lesson is that?" Her fingers froze and her breaths halted. I glanced down into my lap, unable to figure out a kind way at putting my answer. I didn't want to anger her anymore, seeing as my hate for her had some how disappeared, so I just said it.

"The same lesson you learnt."

I heard her breathe and took a sigh of relief of my own.  
"You know," she said as her cutting continued. "You shouldn't just throw yourself at anybody who tells you they love you; especially when you are only fifteen. What will that equal up to?"

"I don't know," I garbled. "What will it equal?"

"An early pregnancy and an unhappy life, that's what it will equal up to," for some strange reason she smiled brightly.

"Vampires need a jolt to produce," I forced a smile on my face, even bigger than hers.

"And you think that won't happen to Roxas?" She leered and I mocked her face.

"I want it to."

"You're setting yourself up for destruction if you have goals like that," her hands lifted the crops into the sink and her washing began. "Don't you want to go to college?"

"I have eternity to go to college," I pointed out. "Ideally, I just wanted to go back to being with mortals but it's too much for Roxas."

"So," my mother turned off the tap and hoped up on the counter. "You're entire life from this point is going to revolve around Roxas?"

That sounded about right to me so I nodded. It wasn't as if before him I even wanted to do anything big or take assassination to the highest level I could.

"Hm," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I used to be just like you."

"Really?" I leaned in closer; this was a story I had never heard. "With Dad?"

"No," she said. "It doesn't really matter who. Anyway, he was kind of like Roxas in a way; charming and what not. I liked him, a lot and like you, I was ready to give up anything I wanted to do at that time. But at the same time I really did want to and probably had to be with your father. Heh, mama said that I would never stand a chance like this again so I had to take it. So I took it. I was happy, yes, but kind of… Annoyed with myself. I let what other people say get ahead of me, you know? Like, I let my mother tell me who to marry and I almost like somebody else become my main focus in life. It's sad because I could have probably done something. I mean back then, nobody knew how long all of our kind would last and people were just speeding up through out their lives as fast as we can. But look at you, you have time Destiny. You have, as you said, eternity."

"Eternity…" Suddenly, the word wasn't sounding so good. Suddenly, I felt as if I had to rush too or at least think things through and discuss them, maybe even to see if I had a chance with the future.

"I'm just saying," she hopped off the counter and went back to her cooking. "That's how things went for me. I'm happy but I find that I am forever burdened to know what would have happened if maybe I hadn't done what I'd done."

I jumped to my feet and thanked her for the story. Quickly, I rushed out of the kitchen; I didn't want to think about that anymore. I was tired of contradicting myself. It seemed that every time I had my mind made up, somebody said something to put me back in the downwards spiral. I wanted to love Roxas and I wanted to dedicate my life to him but now it seemed that my mother was putting up some other option. Like, what if we broke up, and then what would I do? What _would_ I do? I had to know. But was there a way without him leaving me? I heard of some people taking a break from each other but I really doubted that that would work. But what if it did? And what if in this break I found out that I didn't even really have feelings for him anymore? Then what would I do? Damn it, those stupid romance comedy movies were never a proper resource in reality. I mean man, dating was hard.

I'd found myself stepping into the wide backyard. I love how with this barrier always renewed in the mornings I could walk barefoot on the freezing snow. I searched about for Roxas but found him no where. Maybe he'd gone back inside or—

"Hey!"

I looked up and spotted him on the roof. Waving once, I climbed up the side of the building. As my spider-like crawl up the house continued, I remembered all the races I had against Piper to see who could make it up faster. She'd always beat me, what with her hyper and happy attitude.

I finally reached the top and Roxas pulled me up. I sat comfortably beside him and grinned.

"Why are you here all by your lonesome?"

"Xenon had to finish his wrapping," Roxas informed me. I nodded and took a hold of his hand.

"Have you talked to your parents?"

He nodded, "They keep telling me that they are happy but I know that they're worried about this."

"Makes sense," I said. "Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me," I pointed to my neck. "Right here."

He leaned into my and focused his eyes into mine. His blue orbs ruined any other focus I could have had on anything else. They shined brightly against is pale skin and the even whiter snow.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

He concealed his eyes with concern, "Let's talk about it."

I sighed, he knew me so well. "I've put so much focus into being with you that I don't know what I'll do if we break up."

"Break up?" He repeated, confused. "What makes you so sure that we are going to break up?"

"I-I don't know…" I mumbled. "But it's just that me being a demon—"

"Ugh, Destiny!" Roxas groaned and lay his back against the room. I watched him cover his eyes with his arms; maybe he was ashamed of me. "Demon, witch or mortal; I will _never_ stop feeling the way I do about you."

I hugged my knees closer to my chest, "You can still love me even if we break up."

"Do you want to break up?" I heard him ask.

I responded with a shrug, "You're my first boyfriend. Even if I wanted to break up, I wouldn't know how."

He laughed while sitting up. I gave him a slight smile in which he returned.

"Well," he started. "If I wanted to break up I'd say 'Our time has come to an end. It's been a long and wonderful journey but it's about time I headed down this path alone. But please don't think it's because of you…" He looked me straight in the eye, serious none the less. "Baby, it's not you, and it's definitely not me; it's your mom."

I burst into laughter at Roxas' fail of a break up line. I could have honestly believed him if he were serious.

"But I don't ever want an excuse to say that," he climbed over me and nuzzled my neck.

I found myself giggling strangely, "I know what you're trying to do."

His lips brushed my jaw, "And what's that?"

"You know what that is," my eyes rolled and kissed his nose. "So what's the biting process like to become a vampire?"

"If I were to bite you, you'd then have to bite a vampire within eight hours," he replied.

"Why?"

"Well, you still need the blood of another vampire to go on," he answered. "It's not like human blood and it only settles you for only so long."

My fingers curled in his hair, "And if you don't bite somebody in eight hours?"

"Then you die from insanity," strangely, he smiled slightly. "And before all that is the burning; it all hurts and feels so wrong."

"But it's not," I offered him a smile but he couldn't received it. He was reminiscing in what hurt him the most, both emotionally and physically. I rested my hands on his neck and spoke softly. "It's not your fault, things happen for a reason."

His head jerked up, "What's our reason?"

He'd taken me by shock, as usual. I wasn't too sure if we had a reason and I couldn't recall thinking of one.

"Do we need one?" I asked.

He shrugged but didn't speak. All I could hear was the sounds of the winds and automatically knew I'd made it so awkward. I was always asking him question and when he asked me one, I never could answer his right. Well that would change, it had to. Now that I really thought about it, even when we were talking about our history, there was more I could say to Roxas, even show.

I stood up and grinned wildly, "I gotta show you something."

**::..::...::**

I just finished putting in a DVD and took a seat beside Roxas on the couch. Luckily, we were the only two downstairs. I'd asked my mother to have it that way so I could show Roxas something special to me. It had taken a lot of persuading but eventually, she'd allowed it.

I glanced at the blond who appeared confused and cautious. I took his hand with a bright smile.

"A long time ago my parents let me get checked," I filled him in. "The doctor who checked me had a video made. There's a part where he left me and he suggested that I watch it whenever I felt as if the bad actions were really from me."

He nodded once and I pressed the play button.

The doctor flashed on to the television screen. He stood in his white lab coat in a room with white walls. Along the walls were posters with confidence boosting words. On the ground were toys and two desks, one made for a child and the other for an adult.

"Just try to draw out what you're feeling since you won't speak," he said and then walked out the room. Once he shut the door a girl dressed in white placed her pale hands against the child's desk. Her long black hair brushed against the wooden surface and I could have sworn her breaths were shortening by the second. She lifted her head and her empty black eyes caught the screen. She stood slowly while picking up a red marker.

"Why can't you just leave" Her voice was so shy, so quiet, and so curious. But how she spoke it was clear she was dependent on an answer.

Suddenly, her body jolted and her eyes expanded. The camera caught view of those empty eyes melt down her skin while brand new purple ones rolled in. She broke into a run and screamed as she struggled to open the simple drawer.

"What's wrong with me?!" She screeched. Her tiny hands forced the drawer open and out she pulled a small sewing set. She climbed onto the table and struggled to put the string in the needle.

"Let me do it!" She cried. Once she'd accomplished her goal, her hands came to the corner of her mouth.

"Destiny…" I heard Roxas mutter, his voice shaking.

I smiled at him gently and then turned back to the screen. The sewing needle pierced the girl's skin. It seemed every time that damn silver pointer jabbed into her lips, the purple of her eyes would slid down onto her cheeks, changing into black. When her mouth was strained shut she went to her eyelids.

Before she could even strike her eyes, she struck at the wall. She crawled the colouring materials and then went back. In a time period of eight minutes, she'd covered the entire room in words of hate, fear, torture, and warnings. Devastating pictures of whatever filled her mind had been laced into the terror of black and red. When it seemed that every inch of the room was covered she dropped all the pieces from her little hands. Banging and frightened screams could be heard from the other side of the now sealed door. The child took a seat in the middle of the room and closed her eyes. At that very instant, every single pieces of furniture slammed against the walls and each other, shredding pieces all along the ground. The terror didn't seem to stop until there was nothing left. At that point the girl's eyes opened slightly and then broadened once she caught sight of a small doll lying in the corner. Its eyes were huge and crystallized with blue glass. It was wearing a blue dress that complimented its gorgeous golden curls. The girl stood and picked up the doll, curling it gently in her arms. She then went for the sewing kit and took a seat right back into the middle of the room.

Even as the yelling grew she didn't seem to hear a thing for she was busy at work, sewing the lips of the doll together while the string on her own mouth seemed to vanish as she transferred a mimicking expression on the toy.

"Amethyst says that she's never going to go away," the child whispered. "She makes me do this. I don't want to be bad but I can't stop. I'm scared of her and she knows that. I think she hates me but she says she loves me more than anybody I'll ever know." She smiled slightly.

"Love leaves wounds."

The camera glitches then the screen went black.

There was silence between us; understandable silence. Hell, if I'd just been shown this I wouldn't talk. What are you supposed to say to that? "I know how you feel"? Well, I surely doubted that.

"You are…" Roxas' voice faded. He was stuck so I decided to finish him.

"Clinically insane?" I grinned. I always tried to make a joke of this scenario but it wasn't funny. And by the look of fear on his face, Roxas didn't think it was funny either.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I should you that. It kind of makes things awkward now."

"No," his grip on my hand tightened. "Even if you were to ever go into that state again I would never leave your side."

"Heh," I chuckled. "Weird; I believe you."

"I'm glad," he cupped my chin and kissed me innocently. "I may not have the emotions to back that up but it's true." He continued our kiss, raking one of his hands through my hair. Clutching my chest I pulled away slightly and shook my head.

"Don't say that," I replied. "You feel; more than anybody I know."

He smiled.

**::..::...::**

Roxas left for the rest of the day, promising to return late at night. I wasn't too sure why he'd gone but he had, leaving me to having an awkward family dinner. My mother had set things up nicely and we all sat around the table silently, munching on whatever was on our plate.

Nobody had anything to say or even talk about. Hell, none of us even asked to pass something when we needed it, we just grabbed it out of fear for making a sound. I knew it was awkward for my siblings to have a dinner like this, normally my parents were livelier, and always asking what was going on in our lives. But now there was nothing between us.

I looked down on my plate, glad to see I was almost done. I quickly finished up the last bits and picked up my plate. Roxas would be back soon and I had to prepare myself for tonight. It would take me sometime so I might as well start now.

"Destiny," my father muttered.

My head sprung up to see his harsh features glaring me down. He hadn't talked to me ever since I got here and now he actually wanted to have a conversation? What the hell was going on?

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"I don't think it's wise that you continue going to Fate Academy."

Shivers went up and down my spine as he spoke the words I feared. Why? Why now when I loved where I was did he want to take me out? How come when I was bawling to go home did he make me stick it through? This was all because I had a vampire! This was because I was happy with somebody who wasn't like me. What had I done wrong, really? I knew I wasn't the best person and didn't deserve much of what I had but at least this, please! I needed him now and would be devastated if something as trivial as my father's hate took me away from him.

I wiped the tears that head fallen on my face, "I can't just stop going. I'm learning so much."

"There are so many assassin school that you could go to," he said. "Like the Academy of Divinity."

"But I want to stay at Fate Academy," I protested. "I really like the school and I know if I work harder, it can help me apply to greater lengths of assassination."

"You could do something even greater with a new school," my father continued on with his convincing. "You don't have to be an assassin."

"Dad," I finally said what was on my mind. "Leaving Fate Academy won't stop me from seeing Roxas."

The room returned to the quiet. The truth was finally out in the open and nobody had anything to say about it. I wanted nothing else to add so I simply picked up my things and went straight to the kitchen.

"Child."

I stopped once my father spoke yet again. I glanced at him and bit my lip when I saw the smirk he flashed.

"You have no idea what I am capable of."

He stood and left the room, leaving us all in wonder in fear.

**::..::...::**

I saw my childish look yet again today, when I sat in my room brushing my hair with wide, fearful eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about what terrible thing could happen if we were separated. What if he met someone else or even went back to Namine. Hell, what if I even screwed up?

I threw on my large white shirt over something I probably should not have accepted from Selena. She'd claimed that she'd bought it for me, just to embarrass me and get me in trouble. But now that I came to her, asking her to help me with this issue, she'd found a better use for it. So she handed this "thing" to me, freshly packaged and told me not to let it go to waste. This "thing" if I got caught, would mostly likely destroy me and what's even more would destroy Roxas. Everything I ever said and did to make this work would have my parents disown me so fast it would make my head spin. And even with all these consequences, I still had put it on and was going to make something happen with my beloved.

Roxas was in his room by now; I knew that because he'd come to kiss me goodnight when he returned. He'd claimed to be exhausted but like I believed him, honestly, he was dead!

I was going to spend tonight with him, close to his heart and not telling him anything that happened. If he wanted to know he would have to find out for himself because I refused to talk about my father's ignorance.

Quietly, I left my room and hurried to his. I brought my knuckles to the door and rapped against it. It took only a few moments before Roxas was standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, jaded.

I kissed my teeth, "Humph, what are you so angry for? It's freaking Christmas eve."

Rolling his eyes, he moved away slightly and I walked in. The room was the same, clean expect for the suitcases he'd clearly been packing. I didn't want him to leave, not without me. Damn it, we came together so we should have left together! But like he'd listen to me if I told him any of that. He'd just tell me that it was no big deal. But honestly, I was scared. My father was so determined to make sure nothing continued on and it just sad. I felt like, I'd fought for him and now, with his attitude, I was doubting myself again. I wasn't too sure I wanted to give him his Christmas Eve present if he was going to be such a jerk. But maybe he had something to justify it with? Oh what the hell! Like I freaking knew.

I crossed my arms as I glared at his packed things. How come when things were going so good, one small irritation ruined it all? Sometimes, I really did wish everything and everybody else would just disappear. That way we wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"C'mon…" Roxas moaned. I still refused to look at him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head rest on my chin. "I'm just scared."

"Scared?" I couldn't help but smirk. "You aren't the one who has to live with a group of vampires for a week."

He chuckled, "True."

"So if I'm not scared, you shouldn't be either." I turned to face him in his arms. He straightened but no smile was left on his face. I pinched his cheeks upward, forcing a smile.

"Come on," I grinned with anger surrounding my eyebrows. "Smile."

His eyes twitched before I could feel his skin tighten into a grin. I released him and softened my own smile.

"That's better."

"So…" His hands brushed against my cheek. "Did you want something?"

"O-oh… Um…" I had wanted something. But I didn't know how to bring it up now. I searched his face but it was obvious he was confused so there was no answer there. How could I possibly say what I wanted now? "Well…" My nose brushed against his and my eyes gazed at his lips. "I don't know how…" I tilted my head slightly and lowered my eyelids. Why was today so different? It felt like our first kiss all over again. My lips brushed against his but before I could move away from embarrassment, he captured me. I felt him touch my lip and I opened up. He slipped in me and I cringed. My eyes opened slightly only to meet the glorious blue that excited me. I pulled away from him slightly and tugged on his shirt. Roxas took it off and I blushed. Throwing it to the floor, he kissed my forehead and guided me towards the bed.

"Wait."

He froze and turned to me. I gestured for him to take a seat and he did. I quickly went to go and shut off all the lights. Next, I moved to his window, pulled the curtains slightly open and same with the window; I didn't want it to be too dark. Then I took a breath, walked to him and stood between his legs.

"This year…" I started. "Has been absolutely amazing and it's all thanks to you so…" I fidgeted with the buttons of my shirt. My fingers were shaking when I'd finished and let the shirt slid down from my shoulders.

Selena had said to think of it as a swimsuit but I barely ever wore a two-piece, especially when guys were around. And this could not be thought of as a two piece. It was a red and black underwire, padded cup bra and a matching Brazilian cut panty. The details were all red little X's while the rest of the fabric was black.

"…Here is my early present to you," I muttered. My arms tightened around my bare stomach. I could feel butterflies but strangely, I felt good, good and comfortable.

I glanced down at his face and blushed. He was stunned and confused. His eyes were wide and his mouth drew short breaths. I didn't want him to say no, not only would this feel more awkward but could you imagine the rejection?

He opened his mouth but I leaned in and placed my hands on his shoulders. The bra had too much of a low cut and the cleavage I was reveling was surely too much. If it had been any lower my breasts would have been hanging out. Damn Selena, damn me for being too desperate to go and buy lingerie on my own.

"Listen, we don't have to do everything but we can do something."

He stiffed a laugh and pulled me close. "I just want to hold you."

"I knew you'd say that," my smile brightened as I bent in and gave him an open mouth kiss. His hands slid done my back and my hands slid down his chest. I was losing myself in him as I crawled into his lap.

My lips moved off his just as his lips touched my neck and chest. My hands fiddled in his hair and I smiled while resting my chin on his head. He was freezing and I was shivering but I was nervous, not cold. He said he wanted only to hold but I didn't really see that happening.

Roxas licked my neck before pulling me off him. He didn't speak at all and the look on his face told me he wasn't really himself. He was acting on impulse and enjoying every minute of it. He picked me up and whispered words of guilty pleasure into my ear. I felt the wall touch my back and wrapped my legs even tighter around his waist. He sucked on my earlobe but I grabbed his skull and engulfed his lips. Our tongues were lashing against each other in a fight; tying and untying. Roxas let out little whimpers as he tried to escape from me. I finally let him stir but only after I bit his bottom lip; hard.

He threw me on the bed and I landed into the sheets, wincing. When I opened my eyes, he was smirking. He muttered my name and then in the blink of my eyes he was hovering over me.

"So this is my Christmas eve present?" He asked.

I nodded, "And your still getting a Christmas present."

"Wow… So what are you getting me for New Years?"

"New Years?" I croaked. "I-I didn't plan that far ahead."

He laughed, "I'm joking. Now… No more planning." He arched my back and began his trail of kisses down my stomach. I tucked my legs behind my back, getting on my knees. I arched until I could feel my feet tap the top of my head. My vision was blurry with sensation. I didn't want to think, I just wanted to feel. This person that travelled back up my body and flung my lips to his really did care about me. He could have so easily taken advantage of me many, many times but always thought better of it. He wasn't like anybody else, he couldn't be.

Roxas took my hand, automatically, my fingers interlaced with his. I smiled brightly at him and he kissed my forehead. This person who had a past so hard to explain and hard to figure out was the only person I wanted to be with.

With courage, I took his hand in both of my hands and kissed all his fingertips. I then placed his hand on the hooks of my bra. I grinned widely at him, making sure we were still close.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Nodding I declared, "I just want to feel you heart close to mine."

He nodded and soon enough began his unhooking. I rested my head on his shoulder as I heard the light noises of the hooks. Soon enough, I felt loose and knew I just needed to slip out of it. But… I didn't want him to see all of me, not yet. I just wanted to be felt, not seen. I glanced up at him with questioning eyes.

He slipped the straps off my shoulders and helped me pull my arms out. He covered his eyes with his hands and smiled.

"This way I can't see you."

I laughed and threw the stupid thing on the floor. Our chests slammed together. I'd never felt so close to him. His arctic skin took me by surprise that I even let out a moan. He hugged me closer and kissed my lips.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

I cocked an eyebrow, "But we just—"

"You're radiant," He lowered us slowly as he spoke. "Let me just observe it. One day, if you let me, I'd like to explore it."

I touched the bed and covered my chest with my arms. I held him close as we both lay on our side. Slightly agape, I lay my head against his skin. One day… I didn't know when that day would come nor did I know what would happen between that day and tonight. But it was okay. I was happy lying half naked in this bed with him doing nothing but feeling.

I stuck out my hands and tipped his head down to me. His blue eyes glistened while I spoke.

"I love you."

At fifteen, in a time of the indefinite, in a world of confusion and magic incapable of possessing, I could tell him that I really did love him.

"I love you too," he smiled. "Rest, you'll need it."

He pulled covers over us and I slept in his dead arms.

**::..::...::**

**(Here's a treat, kind of possibly a Christmas gift to my best friend Michelle. Even though I've already given here something. Anyway, the rest of this story will be told from… Dun, dun, dun! Roxas' point of view. Well, here we go.) **

The sun that peeked through the window and brightened the room in which I lay in with my beloved. Destiny's skin absorbed the luminosity and she glowed. She looked so sweet, angelic even when she lay in my arms. I pulled the sheets over her bare shoulders, knowing she'd wake up soon and probably complain of being cold. She always insisted of being with me, even if it would freeze her. I didn't understand it but if I'd ask she'd tell me it's because she loves me. But how? Why? Then she'd probably tell me it's complicated, kiss me, and have me forget the conversation entirely. I loved her complications and could listen attentively if she would explain.

It may have been early on but sometimes, when I really thought about it, it felt like she was made perfectly, just for me. She had flaws, of course, but there was just something else. It was like; someone knew the type of person I was going to end up being and constructed her for me. Still, there were times when she could be too extreme but the look she always had after, the reddening of her cheeks whether she was upset or just embarrassed was entertaining. Even though Destiny could be overly sexual she still had times when she had a sense that was chaste. It was rare to see but I could still feel it.

Feeling? Heh, she told me to never doubt what could have been emotions and lately, I'd stopped. At least, what I felt for her. But toward anybody else, anybody who dare defied her…

I could feel my muscles clench and I breathed slowly. It was just hard to let anybody walk over her. Destiny was far from perfect just like everybody else and she may not have always used her brain in the right situations but she was still mine. My girlfriend who acted based on what she was feeling.

I could hear her stirring and focused on her. Her long, black eyelashes twitched and soon enough her glossy black eyes took me into wonder.

"Roxas…" she smiled lazily. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas," I cupped her chin and kissed her lips innocently. Every time I kissed her, I was taken back by how hot she was. I mean maybe it was because I was cold but Destiny's temperature was just so sizzling.

She sat up, using the sheets of the bed to cover her breasts. She got up and wrapped her entire body. The only skin she showed was her bare back which was covered by her long, black hair. I hopped off the bed and dug under the bed we'd just slept on. Jeff had been nice enough to bring me Destiny's present. I wanted to give it to her early this morning so she would have time to spend the rest of the day with her family. My fingers brushed against the smooth wrapping paper and I yanked it out.

"Roxas?" I heard Destiny's soft voice. "What are you doing?"

I pulled out the boxed gift wrapped in green and red wrapping paper. I showed it to her and she grinned with delight.

"Oh!" I loved seeing her happy. Her grinned faded into more a realization look. "I have to get your present." I watched her run to the door but opened a portal right in front of it. She jumped back, surprised. I caught her in my arms and she flashed me that same beautiful smile.

"Let's go!" She took my hand and dragged me inside. The next thing I saw was her room. She was already in her closet digging something out. I waited patiently as she pulled out a thin, rectangular box covered in blue and white snowflakes.

She walked up to me, "Well… Merry Christmas."

"You already said that," I laughed. She nodded, blushing. I suggested that she take a seat and she sat on the tuffet of her make-up table. She handed me my gift.

"You go first."

She chewed on her fingernails as I slowly unwrapped the present. I could see her scowl at me as she glared at my teasing with agitation. I waved her off and finished the unwrapping. Underneath had been a golden box. I opened it and was exposed to a glittering key. It was golden and silver, embroidered with details of hearts, wings and swirls. Attached to it were small silver links, forming a chain. Right at the back where the chains hooked together were the gold hooks.

I took in the amazing piece and then turned to her; she simply blushed in return.

"I-I know you don't wear jewelry but this represented you so well..." She was blabbering, clearly nervous again. I smiled softly at her embarrassment and kissed her cheek quickly. She touched her skin tenderly and stared up at me. I don't know why Destiny sometimes grew amazed when I kissed her. If she didn't want me too, she should tell me to stop. I couldn't read her mind so she had to be more upfront with her feelings. Shrugging, I looked back at the necklace. I took it and clipped it back behind my neck. I then adjusted the charm, seeing that it rested comfortable against the skin of the middle of my chest.

"This is great," I couldn't stop smiling at the gift. Something told me to cherish; something deeper than the fact that Destiny had given it to me. There was an aura to it that told me to keep it because I would indeed need it. "I'll never take it off; thank you."

She beamed, "The man who gave it to me told me you wouldn't."

I jerked my head forward, "Man?"

Destiny jumped slightly with surprise but nodded, "Yeah."

"Was he wearing a black suit?" Could he have been the one? I mean I'd caught Destiny wondering into that store.

"Yeah," she said. "He had really pointy teeth too... Kind of looked like an immortal."

Groaning, I ran my hand through my hair. "I think we went to the same guy."

She tilted her head slightly, "Oh?"

I nodded.

Still, she grinned and reached for her gift, "I don't care, I'm still going to love it because you were the one who put thought into buying it."

I wanted to tell her how I'd come to buying it before she opened it but she grabbed it with a smirk and wildly tore it open using only one hand and her teeth. It was strange but I found her childish and demon behaviour kind of cute.

Her grin grew once she came to the soft black and blue container with a baby blue bow on top. She gently peeled off the bow and slowly opened the lid.

I have to say, I grew a little cocky once her eyes caught the item. Those black orbs glittered with shock and tints of red spread across her cheeks. Her pale finger brushed against the artistic details of the light blue feathers of the wings. She then touched the long, hard sliver feathers. Her touch moved to the centrepiece, a bright sapphire jewel that shielded a golden keyhole. Outwards were a number of jewels that were either little hearts or ovals; all were framed with golden but were either shades of blue or silver. Dangling below the interesting piece were smaller jewels which soon transformed into ever so tiny keys. Right in the centre of the dangling jewels and their golden joining chains was a bright golden and silver small Elizabethan styled crown. Holding all of this together were small detailed golden placed over an ivory cloth.

Destiny's eyes met mine. There was that awful intensity in those orbs. My stomach twisted; ever since that DVD she'd showed me, when I saw that empty glance, I couldn't help but have flashbacks in my head of her insane state.

"Thank you..." Her lips froze but soon enough she bit them. "This is... Wow."

I picked up the piece and hooked it up around her neck. I attuned all the swinging pieces on her collarbones and then gazed at her exquisite features.

"Now, it's wow."

"I'm going to wear it everywhere," she grinned.

I shook my head with a laugh, "It isn't meant to be worn everywhere, only for special occasions."

She groaned with a slight smirk, "I know, I know. But it just... It just feels like I have to wear it."

My eyebrow raised; I was going to question her but she simply laughed it off.

"Probably feels that way because I got it from you."

**::..::...::**

I was going to ask Jeff if I should have helped him with my bags but he was preoccupied with more important thoughts. So I stood in a sweater and jeans clutching on the key I was given.

I wondered what it opened? Could it have had some sort of power? And if it did, what was it? Would I be capable of using it or even figuring it out? But what if it was just a regular key? No, it couldn't be. It felt too... Too perfect. Was I over reacting, over thinking this because it had been given to me by her? Maybe... It just felt too right! A key. Keys went with keyholes; did this one go with the same? Was it even possible? I mean that man... He had urged me to by that choker, he was so ecstatic about showing it to me and even his thoughts said he was focused on my getting; could he have been the same on Destiny? Thinking about it, I realized that the two items did seem similar. Could this key really have anything to do with Destiny's choker? She had said she felt the same... Damn it! I really should have asked her about this. Oh well, when she came over I'd make sure to get a response from her. But she had been so upset with me. See, her siblings and mother had said goodbye to me inside. Her father of course thought of all the ways to get rid of me while I walked out. But Destiny, she'd ran up to me just they way she usually did and stared up at me with those same eyes. Those eyes strangely were afraid of the outcome, afraid of not me but what could _happen_ to me. Trying to lighten the mood and petted her head and joked about her worrying. Everyone but her father and she herself seemed amused. If there was something wrong, she should have pulled me aside and told me. Instead she frowned and walked back to where she had been. So her mother walked me to the door, handed me the gifts that she insisted on giving me and a note. It was in a crisp envelope, unsigned and she'd told me to give it to my father.

I wondered why she'd only wanted me to give it to my father. I would have expected something for both my parents but she had directly said that it should only go to my father. Unfortunately, I could never exactly read the minds of my parents so the only way I could find out what was in that later was if I asked.

Suddenly, I heard light footsteps. I turned slightly to see Destiny rushing to me all bundled up. I thought about for a second but then remembered that her parents had taken down the barrier. Still, why was she coming to see me off? Yet, I stepped forward with open arms, ready to explain myself.

Destiny fumbled into my arms, landing right on to my chest. Her bare hands clenched together over her heart. Looking down at her, I could see that she'd only tossed on a coat over her nightgown, a hat and slipped into boots. I felt like scowling but knew that would only annoy her. Alternatively, my arms wrapped around her and my chin landed on top of her head. My lowered eyelids moved from her and to a window of her house, where the stares of her family were on us. I wanted to smirk and act cocky when her father's glares met our image. There were some many time likes this when I wanted to get caught so everybody would finally get the message.

"I don't like this," her soft voice caught me by surprise.

I ran my hands through her hair, "Me leaving?"

I could feel her nod, "With you..." She sniffed and my eyes broadened. She couldn't be, she shouldn't be! Oh Destiny... Pulling away slightly, I lifted her chin and pulled down her hat, just a little. Her eyes glistened with water as fresh tears slid down her pale cheeks.

"With you," she repeated. "That's where I want to be!"

Where had all this emotion come from? Had her father said something? If he did, should I have read his mind to find out what? I knew she wouldn't like that but... No. This Destiny was irrational, I had to deal with her the way I would have if we were both mortal.

"Shh..." I cooed and brought her in closer. "You need to stay calm."

"W-why won't his evil cease?" She muttered into my neck. "I don't want to be as simple as them."

Ugh, when she said stuff like that, it made me really want to figure out what was going on. But the only way I could was if I read his mind. I couldn't do that, I wouldn't.

"Calm, Destiny," I whispered.

"He said that in your heart I can't be there."

"He's wrong."

"Then stay," she pressed her fingers to my chest and smiled brightly even though it was clear she wasn't done crying. "O-or, hug me and assure me we can go together."

"Destiny..." I hated telling her no, but she had to understand. And I knew she did, her emotions were just taking over and she was being difficult.

She wiped her tears but new ones fell, "I-I know." Her head went to my shoulder yet again. "It's snowing, you aren't cold?"

I nodded, "You know I'm already cold."

Chuckling she said, "Right."

She still wasn't okay, I could tell. So I cupped her chin and brought her eyes to me.

"I am never going to leave you."

I felt like at the moment those were the words she needed to hear. I knew it wasn't just an in the moment sort of thing but did I mean it? I hoped so. Destiny had told me many times that she needed me; this was one of those times. I knew emotionally I would never leave her. Despite what may happen in the future I would always love her, whether that type of love changed or not.

But God, did I love her now.

Was this how Sora felt about Kairi? How my parents felt about each other? Was this how heroes felt about their heroines? How many people around the earth felt for each other. Could they not stop thinking about each? When they were touched by that person, did it feel like their skin was bubbling? When they were looked at with those big glossy, black eyes did they feel an instant need to protect? When she smiled or was happy because of them, did they feel like grinning all over? When she kissed them, held them, whispered her devotion and love to them, we're they on a high?

"I'm so happy to hear you say those words," Destiny cuddled in closer. From the corner of my eyes, I could see she'd closed her eyes and was smiling softly. God, there was that stupid grinning all over feeling.

"Ha, you say it like I'm proposing."

Her head bobbed back with a blush on her face, "Pr-pr-proposing?"

I laughed and squeezed her slightly. I found our lips coming in closer from the pull and knew exactly what I wanted from her next,

"Maybe some day," I promised, flattening my forehead to hers.

Space between us faded and soon enough, my lips had touched those of Destiny, my Destiny.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**WOOO!!! Finally updated.**

**Hope you all liked my pathetic Christmas gift to well... Everybody :D**

**Virtual cookies for all; and to all a fright! :D**

**Merry Christmas!**


	31. Enigmatic Hands

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**Happy Holidays! 8D**

**:...:...: **

Chapter 31

Enigmatic Hands

Tonight, I feel like a vampire.

No, seriously.

On Christmas, I feel the need to rot away or suck blood.

Hell, I'll do anything but stay any longer in this house.

After opening my gifts with the family and giving thanks I was about ready to turn in for the rest of the day and go into hiding. I just couldn't take my father's death glares any longer. If he kept looking at me like I shouldn't have been in that house, then I surely would have exploded.

"But it's Christmas!" Piper whined. She wanted to go ice skating but it was way too cold for that. My mother had already told her no and Selena was on the phone so she'd come to beg me.

"It's freezing," I muttered for about the hundredth time. I was lying in the couch, playing with my phone while she kept asking.

"No it's not!" She disagreed. "Let's go...!"

I was about ready to leave the room entirely when my phone shook and sang in my hand. I pressed talk, eagerly hoping that it had been wrong. To some disappointment, but not much I answered it and heard Riku's voice.

"Riku!" I jumped from my seat with excitement. "Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas," he responded. "Sora says Merry Christmas too."

"He's there?!"

"He?"

Crap.

Was it okay if Riku knew that I knew? Would I be getting Roxas in trouble? God, I hoped not. If I did, I'd have to take the blame. It was my fault for being so nosey.

"Sorry..." I felt as if Riku already knew what I was apologizing for so there was no need for further explanations.

"You'll have to tell _him_ yourself," He said, his voice calm. I didn't know if I should have taken that as anger. I was going to ask him when I heard Sora's voice over the phone. My face went red with fear; Sora was most definitely going to be pissed off.

"You haven't told Kairi, have you?"

He sounded worried, not upset. Strange. Heh, Kairi must have meant more to him than I thought.

"No," I answered. "I haven't even spoke to her yet."

"That's good," Sora never did seem like the type of person to be raging mad. I guessed everything was fine then and I was overreacting again.

"So how's your holiday?" I asked.

"Pretty good," he sounded like he was grinning. "I got bored at home so I went to find Riku."

"Aw," I groaned. "I wish I was there with you guys. Or at least with Kairi, even Namine. Hell, I'd take Selphie's random burst of extreme, hyperactive happiness right now."

He laughed and I could even hear Riku join in.

"Hang in there," Sora said. "We'll be all together soon enough."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with them all yet again. I had never really thought about how much they'd grown on me and even I them. I some sort of twisted way, these guys were family, even Namine.

My eyes drifted and I caught Piper's disapproving look. I knew she wanted out of this place, possibly more than I did. Frowning, I nodded my head and she let out a squeal of delight.

"I have to go," I muttered into the device. "My little sister needs to get out of the place. So, I'll talk to you bloodsuckers later."

"Later Destiny," Sora laughed and my smile returned. I hung up and glared at Piper. She was looking at me curiously; not surprising at all, she asked me a question.

"You're friends with cold ones?"

"Yeah," I tried to sound as if it was nothing at all but thinking about all the times I'd spent with my friends added excitement to my voice. "Kind of comes with being the girlfriend to a vampire."

"Are they all as nice as Roxas?" She pestered on.

"If they weren't I doubt I would want to be friends with them."

Dropping to the floor, Piper groaned, "Man, you've changed."

"So I've been told," the look on Piper's face told me we wouldn't be going anywhere for a while so I sat down beside her.

"You aren't Destiny anymore," she rolled on to her stomach. "You're 'Roxas' Girlfriend.'"

"I always just figured it was apart of who I am," I said. "At least, who I've become."

"See!" I had just proved her point. I wasn't really me anymore but that was what growing up was about, right? Changing for the better? "The old Destiny would have never fallen in love so fast and dedicate her life to somebody like you do now. He's all you care about..." Her eyes rolled as she kissed her teeth, "And frankly, it's a tad annoying."

"Ouch." Annoying, really? I shook my head; if I thought about with sarcasm or anger, I probably wouldn't be able to think about it without overruling Piper's opinion. I stared at my sister in wonder; of Piper had fallen in love with, say, a ghost, how would I react? Most likely shocked. If she'd brought him home during the only holidays --apart from summer vacation which was so far away- I had with her, how would I feel? Like somebody had just intruded into my life and kind of stolen my sister away if she talked about him just as much as I did. Especially if she'd basically lost herself and all her values in him.

"As if all her goals meant nothing because she had to set them aside for what works best for him! She should have had a say in what went on! I mean, who the hell do you think you are telling me that I have to wait for you! I am not some damsel in distress! Boy, I will go where ever the hell I want, whenever I want and there is nothing you can do about it!"

I was growling quietly, thinking about how Roxas clearly wore the pants in this relationship when Piper yanked on my pants.

I looked down on her, embarrassed that I was standing and quickly went back into my original position.

"Sorry," I chortled. "Kind of got a bit carried away there."

Grinning, she said, "That's good! That's exactly how you used to be!"

"You're right!" And she was. "I've lost my edge." I grabbed her arm. "We _are_ going ice skating, then after that, we will eat ice cream until our stomachs blow!"

"Um... Why ice cream?"

"I have no idea!" I couldn't stop this feeling of power and strength that I'd suddenly gained. "But to be honest... I'm kind of hungry!"

**::..::...::**

I was on my fourth sundae. I popped the Maraschino cherry in my mouth groggily and glared at the ice cream dessert. At first, the scoop of ice cream topped with caramel sauce and whipped cream was a dream come true, but now it was simply hell. Why had I thought I could have scarfed down four? Dude, I'd barely finished the third.

The door of the ice cream parlour chimed and I saw Piper come in with her skates hanging over her shoulder. She smiled at whoever offered her a smile as she came to my booth.

"You look worse than you did when Roxas left," She said as she took a seat.

With a groan, I nodded and pushed the sundae in front of her.

"My treat," I moaned and slammed my face on the table. "So how was the skating?"

"It was fun," I heard her say. "You really should have brought your skates."

"I can't even walk straight; there is no way I'm stepping on ice."

She giggled while I lifted my head. My arms came to the board and my skull lay in those instead.

"So..." I yawned. Too much ice cream always made me tired. "How's school?"

"Really good,"She scooped up more ice cream on her spoon. "Xenon's getting grades than me but I own him in combat."

"Nice." Just like the way it should have been. Xenon was prone to academics while Piper was the athletic one. If that had changed, then I surely had missed more than I thought.

"We can go home if you want."

"Nah," I shook my head. "Just let me digest."

Piper nodded as her eyes drifted out a window beside us. She looked sad, I wondered why. Had the ice rink just closed or something? We could have just found a new one. If she wanted, I'd make one just for her. I really didn't want her to be upset.

"Nobody ever wants to do things together anymore," She said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Everybody is spreading apart Destiny," Piper informed me. "Selena is too busy with fashion design to notice, you've got all your friends at F.A., Xenon even has people at school who give him no time to even speak to me in the halls, and mom and dad are always fighting."

"Fighting?" This peaked my eyebrow. I hadn't noticed any sort of arguments between the two; in all probability was because I was so wrapped up in my own world. "About what?"

"I'm not sure most of the time," She pressed her chin in her palm. "But bringing Roxas home didn't make the situation any better."

She was right. God, I'd wished I'd paid more attention my last visit here. That way I could have at least picked up on some signs and lessened any reasons to fight.

"Don't get me wrong," She smiled quickly. "He's probably a good guy and all, but this was not the right time for us to meet him."

I nodded slowly, "All I've done is deepen the strain in their relationship." I'm so stupid! I didn't pay attention to anything anymore. All the clues to this ending badly were right in front of me but I'd shrugged them off so I could be happy.

"Mom likes him..." Piper noted. "Dad wants to watch him. Maybe... If we could get everybody together in a place less private then everything would be better. If you guys could have explained this to both families at the same time, don't you think it would have been a lot easier on you?"

"Yeah," was all I could mutter.

Piper stood, "Let's go home."

**::..::...::**

We were walking together, chatting a bit but it was clear the excitement that was in us before had gone down.

"Ugh," Piper clutched onto her stomach. "I'm hungry."

"That sundae didn't fill you up?"

"Demon hungry, Destiny," she whispered as we passed by a few mortals.

"Oh..." I scanned the street. It wasn't too crowded but at the same time, I didn't want her feeding on somebody kind. It was wrong to do it in the first place but it was worse to do it on someone who was a generally good person. So I gazed at the auras. My eyes didn't stop their search until I came across a group of boys. Their auras were the darkest in the area so I grinned to Piper.

"In the mood for something sour?"

She laughed, "You know I always am."

Right, Piper liked the bad ones. She was one of those people that just couldn't get enough of something tangy. I recalled how in the summer she'd spend hours just drinking sour lemonade. It was disgusting to me but she had told me I had absolute no taste.

"Wait for me in the alley over there," I said pointing to the dark area. "If you can do this fast, we might be able to pull this off."

She nodded and ran to the alley way.

I took a deep breath and zipped down my jacket slightly. I tried to keep my feature oblivious as I strutted past the males and then leaned against the wall that they were at. My body was freezing from only wearing a tight t-shirt underneath but I'd have to suck it up for Piper. I rolled my head back against the brick and blew out puffs of air. From the corner of my eye, I saw that one of the five boys had noticed me and nudged one of his other companions.

Good, I had their attention. With a bit of a smile and a slight bit of my lower lip, I ran my fingers through my hair and my moved my hips. Their eyes watched attentively; gross. I was about ready to spit on them when Piper came to my mind again. So I turned over and bit my index finger. It was rather laughable, like anybody really acted this way. Flapping my eyelashes together uncontrollably, I licked my lips and then turned my back on them. They were hooked and most likely curious. Unfortunately for them, television was only allowed to teach you so much so my teasing came to a stop. I gestured for them to follow me once I took my leave. I wasn't surprised when they followed me. I could hear their inappropriate whispers. Ha, they weren't getting any.

I stepped into the alleyway was overwhelmed when they all crowded me against a wall. One with shaggy black hair leaned into me way too close. I could smell alcohol on his breath and almost threw up. I swear these kids were underage.

"You got a name?" He smirked.

"Do you?" I asked, trying to lose the urge to be rude.

"I asked you first," I watched his hand my to my cheek and slowly down my body. I moved his hand from my neck before it could get any lower and slammed it against his crotch. He let out a pitiful noise which only increased in agony as I let his fist squeeze. I wrapped my free hand around his neck as I dragged him into another wall.

"You're gonna get lucky," I muttered when his back hit the brick. He was afraid, breathing heavily as his nostrils flared.

Piper jumped out from the shadows and kicked one of the males right in his face. The others shouted, and made a run for it. Piper was right at the entrance with a smirk. My swords were at my use as I slashed at one of the men. His blood squirted from the deep cut in his forehead. I kicked at him mindlessly and Piper grabbed a hold of him. She opened her mouth and light shined from her fangs. Hungrily, she bit into his skull and sucked away.

I could hear the men shouting and knew it was time to shut them up. I ran straight for them, leaped into the air and then dived right into one of the smallest. He held up his hands in protest just as I wrapped my legs around his upper body. His screams were useless, nobody would hear him. He'd ensued his fate once he'd followed his friends. I bit into his skull and jumped right off him. I didn't want to taste anything sour. Besides, there were Piper's victims, not mine.

Releasing the man I held captive, I made my way out of the alley, "Enjoy."

Before I left, I closed the area off, as if there had been no break there in the first place. I leaned against the wall patiently as Piper fed. It didn't take long before the wall behind me vanished and she stepped out, licking her lips.

"Yummy," she grinned.

I smiled slightly and looked into the sky, "We should really be getting home. Mum said not to stay out too long."

"She worries too much," Piper frowned.

"She has many reasons too."

Piper only looked at me and then left the subject alone as we walked home. Once we reached our house, it was surprising to see that nobody had set the table or anything. Everybody seemed to busy and father wasn't home so mother decided that there was no need to have a real Christmas dinner. This depressed Piper but she was grinning again when my mother brought up New Years.

"We'll all be here to enjoy it," She grinned. Piper nodded and I felt a pit of guilt in my stomach. I wouldn't be here. But, it wasn't like they need me. I'd been pretty absent anyway.

"Actually..." I mumbled. "I'll still be with Roxas."

"What?" Piper cried. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did," I informed her. "And I can't have my life revolve around him but I made a promise to him."

"Promises can be broken!"

"Not this one," I said. "Look, it's only fair considering the fact that he had to be away from his family for Christmas morning. If anything, I'll see you guys on January 1st."

"It's not the same!" She shouted. "God, Destiny! Why do you hate this family so much!?"

"Hate?" I questioned as she stalked out of the living room. I clenched a fist to my chest. Was that what these reluctances really were? Not fear but hate toward my own family? I stood up and went to my room, questioning everything I'd ever said and done to give off a feeling of hate.

**::..::...::**

I woke up with a slight headache. I clutched my skull and winced. With much difficulty, I found my way to finally get on my feet. I rose, shaking slightly and looked around. I stood, most likely alone in a dark alley way. At first, I thought I was back outside which had made no sense because I hadn't left my room since Piper shouted at me. I clutched onto my arm; I didn't hate my family, did I? I was upset with them but I didn't hate them. Wasn't there some saying about your family being the only people you can't turn your back on?

I shook my head; this wasn't the time to figure out my feelings, I could do that after I figured out where I was. I took my first step and fell flat on the ground. I sat up on my knees and raised my eyebrows. The clothes on my flesh was my mother's wedding dress. I knew this strapless, royal train length, black dress anywhere. It brought back memories of when my mother had pulled it out of her closet. Selena had given her plenty of crap for wearing black on that day while I couldn't have figured out why. To me, brides were pretty ladies in long white dresses with vials and flowers. But my mother had told us she'd had none of those things. She'd worn this dress and carried the same expressionless face she had most of the time during her marriage. I had never understood why shed seem so bitter about that day but now that Piper had enlightened me with new information about the whole ordeal of my parents, plenty of things were beginning to make sense.

I took a few breaths before rising to my feet yet again. I could feel cold concrete beneath my and knew instantly I was bare-foot. But compared to the confusion I was feeling, the slightly nudges of pain I was feeling on my toes was nothing. I left the alleyway and was overwhelmed by a dark city, towered by skyscrapers and what seemed like a cold concrete forest covered in dark blues and black. It rained hard; liquid ice pelting the ground. This city was drenched in darkness and the air was ever so still. There was no breeze, no wind, no nothing. This still city, surrounded by utter silence. Even the rain seemed distant in this municipality. All that could be heard if I listened closely were the raindrops; the raindrops. My lips parted, drawing nervous breaths. As I continued down my walk of this dark place I heard slight noises. It was hard to decode but it sounded as if there was... A fight? I quickly hurried forward. It felt as if I was on a road, or maybe a pathway, of winding streets. There were neon signs attached to possibly empty buildings and a possible power plant. I didn't have time to stare or figure any of this out, I just had to keep running. Somebody could have been in trouble in this terrible place. My pace picked up as the voices and noises were becoming clearer. I was sure as I reached the end that there was some sort of fight going on.

My eyes took sight of a tall building where on the front was a huge television screen where strange images flashed in front of my eyes. What was with these pictures? On them were so many pictures of people in long black cloaks speaking and wandering-- None of this made any sense?!

"Destiny!"

My eyes dropped back into the battle. I was surrounded by the people I cared about; friends and family all fighting Nobodies and Heartless with whatever they had. No matter how many times I turned around in this spot, all I could see were these people, fighting, and losing even against those who challenged them. I reached out my hand once I caught Xenon fall to the ground.

"Stop it!" I had to help my brother, but how? I held out my hands, summoning my swords but nothing happened. I tried yet again and had the same result. The more I tried, the weaker I became. I was completely powerless in this place. How? If this place was darkness, shouldn't I have been at my strongest? I called for Amethyst with my mind but heard not a single sound. When she finally left me completely alone, it was when I most needed her. No, I wasn't going to let Xenon go out like that! I had to save my brother. I tried to lift my feet but I felt as if they were glued to the ground. I wrestled with the concrete to get my freedom but it would not let me loose. Sweat was dripping down my neck from my forehead as I shouted out for my brother. How come he wouldn't even look at me? Maybe if I could at least get him to glance at me with an assuring nod, I'd know that he'd be fine.

"Destiny!"

I whirled around and saw Namine calling my name from high above, standing on some sort of bright coloured pathway. She waved her hands hectically; what was going on? Strangely, my feet were released and my body charged straight for her. Once I was close, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me by it.

"Where were you?" She asked as she guided me up the path.

"What do you mean?" This behaviour was peculiar for the normally quiet, and assure Namine. Now she seemed wild and shaky. My eyes left the back of her head and to the people on the ground. Xenon was gaining his composure back when the faunas lashed at him with one final blow. I yanked my arm from Namine and screamed for him as he hit the ground. My fingertips were trembling, this wasn't possible! This wasn't happening!

I could feel tears well up in my eyes and then fall onto my cheeks. I was about ready to jump to him when his body rose from the black crowd.

"Xenon..." I muttered. How was he doing this? Had he learnt something new? A smile grew on my face as I thought that he would be okay. Suddenly, his chest glowed and then a crystallized heart emerged from it, soon disappearing into a black puff of smoke. His left over shell dropped right into a hole on the concrete ground that sucked him up, disappearing into darkness.

Every inch of me froze in place.

Then it hit me like a truck in an instant.

They'd killed him. They'd killed my brother.

"Why did you bring me hear!?" I screamed at Namine. The water in my eyes was falling out faster than my insane breathing. "I could have helped him! I could have stopped him if you had let me!"

"No..." Her Namine essence had suddenly returned. "You couldn't."

"How can you say that!?" Why was she so vial? Always speaking untruthful bad news so simply. What was wrong with her?

"Because it's true," she said softly. "You're heart isn't with these people." Her hand motioned to all the people beneath. All of them fighting for a reason I didn't understand. One by one, every single one of them ended with the same ending Xenon had.

"You're heart is with them."

"Them?" My stinging eyes shot at her but followed her gaze to a massive white palace embellished all over with Nobody symbols. It floated weightlessly high above the city, dominating the skyline and instantly frightened me.

"Yes, with them, in there," She pointed to the enormous building. "In 'The Castle That Never Was'."

"Castle That Never Was?" Why did that name seem familiar? I could have sworn I'd never been in this place. Why would I want to? How would reside in a place with this many Heartless and Nobodies rambling around?

"You are apart of something that you shouldn't even have anything to do with." Her eyes were hard; I felt... Bad. "Why do you want this power?"

"Power?" I asked. What power? I didn't want anything! "No! I don't want something that does something like this!" I pointed to the drifting hearts and felt an extra jab of pain once I saw Kairi, Sora, and Riku rise from the ground.

"Liar!" She shouted. Namine lunged me forward with a strength I never knew she possessed. My eyes shut in fear of the following impact. I waited a moment or two but felt nothing. I opened my eyes slightly and then wide when I found her no where. Instead, I'd been brought into a totally new location. This place was also black, except for a long pair of bluish-white steps. I stood up, even more confused. I thought I was going into the palace-thing? I had to find out who would have wanted to do this to my family and friends! I couldn't just let them win so easily. Whether there was a billion of them, I would stop this. I glanced up and down; I could probably go down and these steps, find a way out and rescue whoever was left. If I went up, I could face whoever was up there head on and force them to reverse this, make it all go away. But what if they didn't, what if I just lost? Then not only would I have lost all those people but I also would have lost to the beings who thought that it was okay to do this. I clenched my fists in frustration.

I heard rumbling and looked down behind me. My eyes expanded in horror.

"Oh crap." Charging in their own vicious way came dozens of nobodies and heartless. Clearly, they were either coming to finish whoever stood in their way.

I turned back and ran as fast as my throbbing legs would take me. It didn't take them much to follow but with each step, I heard tares forming in what was most likely the last thing I had from my mother. I couldn't stop to pick up the pieces for eventual mending, I had to let them go; just as I had with my family when I ran to Namine. I could hear them coming closer and when I looked back, saw it as so. Foolishly, just as I turned straight forward, I tripped on a step. I rubbed my chin gingerly as I sat up and a heartless grabbed the train of the dress. I yanked as much as I could of it away but failed, seeing as most of it ripped apart. No time to scream or shout, I hopped on my feet and continued my fleet. From a distance, I could see a wide white door. That was it! That was where they would be! My feet were pounding onto the floor, my heart was beating out of my chest, and I was moist from all my sweat. I had never felt such a pain from running; I loved to run. But now I felt as if I would collapse right on the spot. I stretched for the door handles as I hopped onto the final step.

"_You're there,"_ I kept repeating to myself. _"You're there!"_

The doors barged open and yet another scene of horror unfolded. Figures in dark cloaks stood in a completely white room in a half circle, all watching a lifeless shell in a white pod that resembled a flower and an egg. Inside the pod was Roxas. He was floating right in the middle more dead than he'd ever looked. His shirt was all cut up, looking as if someone had torn it apart to get to his chest. In the centre of his chest was a hole cut out in the shape of a heart.

I shouted his name and leaped forward but was caught instantly as a pod sprung up from the ground and formed around me. I gasped for air as it clasped together above me. I pounded my fists against the clear glass in front of me.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Leave him alone!" If I couldn't have saved everybody, then surely I would try my hardest to keep him alive. My kicking and screaming seemed to do no good for the people didn't even look at me once. I was about ready to burst from anger when they finally gazed in my direction.

"Lea--!"

"How is he?"

That voice.

I searched around and saw, yet another being enter the room. The voice noted that this one was clearly female, although her steps, they were more like Roxas' when he was pissed off: arms pulled back, chest puffed out; when done wrong could make one look foolish but on those two were intimidating. I also noticed that her cloak was much different from those of the others. Theirs looked more like large, excessive sheets thrown over their bodies. But hers was a single black leather hooded cloak; just like the ones on that strange big screen. It was tinselled with a silver zipper and silver beaded pull strings for the hood that formed a semi-circle in the middle. Underneath were black pants and black silver trimmed boots. Underneath those bell shaped sleeves were black leather gloves. As if that was not enough she wore the black hood over her head, shielding the majority of her face. All I had caught was her frowning lips.

"Quiet," a male voice said. "Are you going to keep your promise?"

"Promise?" She chortled. "We don't keep promises."

Her head went back to watching the shell. They weren't going to dispose of him were they? No! They wouldn't! He was mine!

"But..." She suddenly said. "I would if I had a heart to give him."

"Don't you have plenty?" An older sounding woman spoke.

"None are right for him," she answered. Her hand extended, forward and she opened her palm. "I'm getting rid of him."

"NO!" I shouted. Pounding, screaming, crying and every single damn noise I could make was made. I was shaking and kicking, begging to them to save him. They'd taken so much already, just let him stay for me. They could have had anything, just let him stay. He was the only one left that I had any connection too, they couldn't get rid of him. They just couldn't!

"Leave him alone!" I begged as I scratched my nails against the glass. "You can have anything you want just leave him alone!"

"Anything?"

She was in front of my vessel as soon as I opened my eyes. There was a smirk on her disgusting lips. Why did his suffering please her. God, if I could have gotten out of her I would have torn her into shreds.

"Leave him alone and you can have anything and everything."

"Why are you willing to give up so much?"

"Because..." I glanced at him. "He's mine."

It was silent between us for a moment. What was she to say after hearing that. There was no way she'd just throw him away.

"It seems...." Her hands came to her hood and she peeled it off her head. I gasped and drifted to the back of the pod. Apart from the bright blue eyes and short black hair, that face... That was my face. No, not again. I was getting tired of my face just being used for other people's pleasure! With Fate, it was okay because she looked like the old me, the me I wanted to forget. But this girl... This was the me I was happy with. Why would she steal that from me?! It always started so simple, taking my looks and then my mind. I was my own and nobody elses!

"I can keep my promise."

She took off her glove and pressed her palm against the glass. My own hand reached for hers. I knew it! She was going to control me. She just wanted to use me for her own selfish reasons! I pulled it back in fear of touching this... this... This replica! This was worse than Fate! I mean this one... She literally was me! Hell, I'd think she was me if I saw her on a street. I used all my strength to keep as much of a distance as I could from her but found it useless. Soon enough, I was right up to the glass, she still hadn't managed to take my hand though.

Her smile faded, "Don't you want to save him?"

I saddened quickly at how much of a greedy coward I had been. All I'd done was run away and lost everybody. Now that I actually had a chance to make everything right again, I couldn't give in and do something so simple. How greed could I get? My eyes lifted and fell on his heartbreaking image. Why him? Why did he always have to be hurt? It wasn't far, he hadn't done aything wrong! I could have revived him and then everything would be okay. I could finally do everything that he'd tried to do for me. I could really make a difference for him. He wouldn't be a Nobody anymore; he'd be whole. He'd promised to never leave me and had clearly gone through much more than I had to be in this relationship. I'd said I loved him so love him I should and press my hand to hers.

"I want to be the one," I mumbled slightly as I glanced at my hand. I looked back up at her and she offered me a smile. Could I trust her? What if she was just fooling me? Then everything would be lost. But her face, it appeared so sincere. Could she possibly be a liar? Then again, that was my face and I did tend to be a liar. So how could I trust her? But, I couldn't just base it on that, I didn't know her at all. But not knowing her, shouldn't that have been more reason not to trust her?

I leaned in and pressed my hand to the glass.

Light emerged from the spaces between our fingers but I used all my will not to cower back. It started slowly, just a soft glow as she spoke to me.

"I knew you would do it," she grinned. "I knew you would help me save Ven."

"Ven?"

I was too late. The light burst and I had no choice but to cringe back and hide away from it. My eyes were shielded, refusing to open until they adjusted to the obvious change of scenery. But when they did I saw the outside of a completely new castle. I looked around, seeing that I stood on a totally new platform. I fell to my knees and felt the flat texture. Was this even a real floor? After all I'd just gone through, nothing had a sense of actuality.

I was pretty sure that this place was real and stood up. Curiously, I walked to the edge and looked down. Beneath this place was a pit of complete and utter black. I knew it wasn't bottomless because of the moving of the black, it was clear those were Neoshadows.

I touched my chest, startled by the large amount of the things. That's when I felt emptiness. I pressed my hand against my heart many times but the feeling wouldn't go away. I peeked under the chest area of the dress and saw that now I was to be their new victim for I was the one who now had the heart-shaped hole where her heart should have been.

"Destiny!"

I twirled around beamed once I saw Roxas running to me dressed in a black coat now, just like the girl's. He stopped in the middle of the horizontal surface and raised an eyebrow.

"You look different," he said.

I chuckled at his observation. I was going to run up to him but something stopped me. I glanced down once, remembering all the people who were now there because they had been forced to fight in a useless battle. They were all now empty shells and it wouldn't be far, someone who was the same, to live when they had all sacrificed.

"She wasn't lying," I grinned. "She really did take it."

"Take what?' He asked. I was glad he didn't know; if he had he'd probably try and give it back.

"She said I was saving somebody else," I blinked back any tears. "But here you are. Do you like it?"

"What are you talking about?" He edged closer but I held out my hand and stepped back. Just one slight move and I was going to be with everybody else; like it should have been.

"I don't want it at all, it's yours now," I informed him. "It may hurt here," I pointed to my chest and then his. "But it fits right there."

He touched his chest and stopped. Both his hands felt the place where it was newly installed. He looked at me wide eyed, "You didn't."

I nodded, "It suits you."

"But I don't--!"

"No take backs," I clasped my hands behind my back. "Besides, it has always been yours."

My feet stepped off the flooring. I could feel my hands raise and then my hair but my body soon began it's straightening just as my open eyes caught Roxas kneeling at the edge reaching for someone who wasn't going to come back. I saw his mouth move, my name leaving his lips. Feelings of any sorts vanished as I fell head first into the pit.

It was better this way, I had to believe that. It wouldn't be the same without him, I thought just as I caught a glimpse of his eyes. When I watched the spaces between my fingers, I thought of how perfectly it would be for his fingers to be there. But this was for the best. No matter what anybody said, this wasn't an overreaction, this was right. This was what I should have done a long time ago.

Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes for the last time.

**::..::...::**

I jolted up from my bed. My body was cold and moist, gross. I peeled my t-shirt from my skin and looked down at my chest. There was no whole, just skin. So I wasn't dead?

I hopped out of my bed and looked around; everything appeared normal. That was a good sign, right? I stretched and walked to my bathroom. I started the running water, locked the door and then brushed my teeth.

"There was no way that could have been another one of those freaky dreams," I thought. "This one was so different."

Sighing, I cleaned my tooth brush and finished up with the rest of my morning routine. So many strange things happened to me once I came to F.A. And for some reason, it was like every single one of them always ended up having to do with Roxas. Clearly, I couldn't tell him about this dream, he'd freak. I went to my closet and pulled out the suitcase I'd packed a couple days earlier. Taking one last look in the mirror I brushed my hair. Were denim jeans, sneakers, and a light blue, long sleeve sweater that showed a bit of shoulder appropriate to wear to a house full of vampires?

I wanted to ask my mother but it would only strike up an argument. So I continued with my brushing and tried to avoid thinking about that awful nightmare.

But I couldn't.

Who was that girl? And who was _Ventus_? And how did that girl know who I would help her? Why did she call Roxas Ventus? Who were those guys in the cloaks? What were they trying to do? Why was Namine being so aggressive? What was this power that she spoke of? Why on earth was I forced to run in my mother's wedding dress? God, I really needed a therapist.

"Destiny!" I heard Xenon shout from down below. "Your ride's here!"

I dragged my bags downstairs in a rush and was slightly saddened only to see Selena, my mother, and Xenon downstairs. My father was obviously upset with me and Piper must have still been mad. I'd have to make it up to her some how if she let me.

"Excited?" Selena asked as she handed me a jacket.

"Nervous," I corrected her as I slipped it on. I glanced at the faces before me. Selena was unusually cheerful, my mother didn't look all that focused and Xenon seemed to be himself. I launched into Xenon with a bright smile.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" I heard him exclaim. I knew this just made things difficult to understand but I didn't want to stop holding onto him. Dreams so vivid always brought some sort of new appreciation toward whatever it was that you had taken for granted.

I squeezed him tight just once more before I released him. I smiled at him once, assuring myself that this was evidently real.

"I'll be seeing you guys," I took my suitcase and hauled it outside. I was surprised to see that the driver Roxas had sent was human. He seemed rather pleasant, happy even. I glanced back at my family and waved slight as the driver came to take my bag. I got a scent of him and cringed; he smelt sweet. Biting down on my tongue, I smiled at him as a thank you.

I waited as he put my bag in the trunk then opened my door. I sat in and refused to look out the window. I didn't want to see them see me when I was like this; perplexed, nervous, and anxious. I mean, how were these people even like? I knew for a fact that I couldn't act the way I had when I was at my own home. Here, I'd conduct myself in an adult-like manner. But would it be enough?

"Excuse me,"" I heard the driver's light Scottish accent. "But who are you going there for?"

"Roxas Strife," I answered.

"Ah," I could see him smile from the mirror. "Nice young man he is."

I nodded, "I have to say, I'm nervous though."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, I have to meet his parents and I'm not sure at all what they are like."

"Nice people," he informed me honestly. "Pretty quiet though."

"Oh," I nodded. So it would be best t be as respectful as possible. I couldn't cause any commotion at all.

"So I take it you be the girlfriend I keep hearing about?"

"Yeah... A bit of a disappointment, right?"

"So you don't look like the others," he grinned. "What's the problem in that?"

"There isn't one." Who knew a mortal could get my morals back in check? I had to stop dreading on these differentiates; things could have been worse. Luckily, things hadn't gotten to that point yet.

"So there's no need for worrying." For a human, he was pretty smart and observant. That, or the Strife family was crueler than he made them out to be.

**::..::...::**

Soon enough, the car drove up into the courtyard of a large, exquisite home. It was like one of those houses you'd see in those home magazines; with the perfect bricks, windows, flowers, and just extreme perfection. As my eyes peered closer, I saw the perfect family. Every single member of Roxas' family was more beautiful than I anticipated. All of them had wonderful blond hair and no matter the colour of eyes were stunning. Amazing enough, they were mesmerizing even though I couldn't see them up close. The people I guessed who were his parents stood up the door and his siblings rested by on steps. His brother, Cloud I believe, had hard, somewhat distant features; attractive nonetheless. There was a girl across the steps from him, she also appeared to possibly have the same personality. They didn't smile like the other two. One held a wide grin and waved energetically at the car while the other smiled softly, but still kind. And of course, there was Roxas, right at the bottom smiling bigger than anybody else.

I heard the click of a door and realized that Scottish driver had left his seat. My heart was pumping as my door slowly opened. With the crack growing bigger and bigger I could feel their glances more and more. Then the door was final opened, I stepped out shaking. I kept my eyes on my feet; I knew if I looked up I would run away in fear.

"Destiny," I heard Roxas say my name and even though I wanted to be held in his arms I shifted before he could even touch me. There was an awkward silence for I knew he'd expected me to be just as warm as usual. But I couldn't, not when there was so much at risk. I was about to rush to his parents when he grabbed my wrist.

I looked at him but he kept his head down. He was annoyed; he just didn't understand. My parents would have loved Roxas if he wasn't a vampire. He was respectful and kind to them. But I wasn't like that with adults. I mean, he remembered how I'd acted. I had to change; for him.

"Please let me go."

His fingers loosened and then his hand dropped completely.

I thanked him and then hurried along to his parents. I bowed once I reached the last step, clasping my hands behind my back.

"My name is Destiny Xeno, and I am honoured to by the side of your son," I squeaked. "Please take care of me this week. I'll try my best not to be a burden."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to try and post chapters up more and more. I think my writing is getting lazier though :/**

**Kay so hear's the thing with Ven's name... I'm just going to use "Ven" and "Ventus", okie dokie? 8D  
**

**Um... This chapter was pretty weird. A lot of it was based off these songs I keep hearing. Like "My Hands" by Leona Lewis. Dude! That song is even the song for the ending credits of Final Fantasy XIII so I've heard! I'm _SO_ excited for that game. Seriously. Like... Seriously.  
**

**Thanks for the new reviews :D **

**feralfairy: At first I thought your review was sarcasm but then I realized it wasn't. So.. sorry about that XD Thanks _SO_ much for reviewing. It helped me right this chapter much, much faster :D**

**Well... The end.**

**Please read and review :D**


	32. Mesmeric Imagery

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**Happy Holidays! 8D**

**:...:...: **

Chapter 32

Mesmeric Imagery

I knew I was still shaking. This was the moment I'd been waiting for and running from at the same time. I'd been told the outcome didn't matter so I should have just been myself. But the outcome did matter; people like your parents could influence you so much and were such a big part of your life right now. If they didn't like me then there was a strong chance that Roxas wouldn't like me anymore either. They'd explain to him why I was no good for him and he'd believe them. So I had to prove that I was very good for him.

"This..." I mumbled. "This I can promise you."

I heard the rustling on the nearby leaves but no voices. Maybe I'd done this wrong. Was I too close for comfort?

"There's no need to be so upfront," Roxas' father spoke. I felt him rest a hand on my head and my eyes broadened. He touched me; did this mean I was acceptable?

"She's precious, Roxas," I heard a woman's enduring voice; very adult-like but still kind, I took this to be his mother.

"I know," he didn't sound happy. I knew he was upset

"Well, head up," She tapped my chin upwards. My eyes came to see the close ups of two gorgeous adults. There was a rather grown-up essence to them that just told you, even though these people don't look like it, they are the parents. "I'm sure you're cold so let's go inside.

Roxas' father opened the door and cautiously I stepped in. Only from the entrance, I could tell somebody had put plenty of effort into making this place look like it was straight out of a magazine. It was filled with the most expensive and delicate items. It just looked perfect and professional.

"You have a beautiful home," I smiled.

"Thank you," The beautiful blond woman grinned with delight. "Come, come' we've made you brunch."

"Eh, all right," I slipped out of my shoes and was about to take off my coat when it was grabbed from my shoulders. I glanced behind and blushed at a motherly smile.

"My name is Refia," She said. "Welcome, Destiny."

"Th-thank you, Ms. Strife...!" I bowed my head in a sign of respect.

"Em..! You can just call me Refia."

I nodded and bowed yet again, "Thank you, Ms. Refia."

"Destiny..." I heard Roxas groan.

"Don't groan Roxas," his mother scolded. "It's rude." She took my arm and smiled. "You need to eat."

I wasn't too sure how to respond to that so I nodded slightly and kept focusing on smiling. I knew if I didn't smile, they'd think I wasn't happy here. And that wasn't true at all.

She guided me to the ideal kitchen with freshly cleaned counters, sparkling silver and strangely smelt like vanilla. She seated me at a lovely breakfast table where in front of me was a plate filled with eggs, pancakes, and sausages. I gazed at her with wide open eyes and she smiled shyly.

"We've never really had to do anything like this but it was no trouble."

I couldn't help but grin, "Thank you, Mrs. Strife."

"Your welcome," she said and went into the kitchen. Refia and Rikku took a seat at the table while Cloud, Ashe, and Roxas leaned close by. Their parents stood in the kitchen with intense eyes on me; actually, they all watched my that closely. Even though most of them were smiling, I felt like they were interrogating me. I didn't know my chewing and swallowing meant so much to them. I kept my eyes on the plate and cautiously picked up the fork. I cut off the tip of the sausage and popped it in my mouth. It tasted fine to me, all hot and crisp. I smiled as I chewed and Mrs. Strife let out a breath of relief.

"I thought you weren't going to like it."

"It tastes great, thank you," I kept up my eating because frankly I didn't want to embarrass myself by speaking.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves," Mr. Strife spoke up suddenly. "Unless you know us all already."

I nodded and pointed to each member as I said their name, "Ashe, Refia, Rikku and..." I stopped instantly as my finger trembled. "C-Cloud..." I uttered.

"What's wrong?" Roxas' voice was concerned quickly.

I pulled back my finger and stood up quickly horrified, "I'm so sorry!" I couldn't stop bobbing the upper half of my body. "I-I-I didn't mean to point! I know it's rude. That isn't like me at all. It's so disrespectful. You can kick me out if you need to. I'll just--"

"It's okay," Roxas' mother laughed. "It's not a problem."

"But I--" I raised my arm to soon and knocked over a glass. Before I could reach for it, Cloud had grabbed it. I hadn't even fully processed what had happened until he'd held it in front of my face.

"Thank you," I mumbled, outstanding. I took the cup from his hands and out fingers brushed lightly. When I glanced back up at him, he smirked. The first real look he'd given me and it was a smirk. My eyes followed him as he went back to where he was. Confused, I sat back down and sipped my cup of water.

"You know us," Rikku's cheerful voice suddenly said. "But we don't know you."

"Eh," I set my cup down. "I don't have anything interesting about me." At least nothing that one should have brought up during brunch which tasted more like breakfast. But who was I to complain? It tasted great.

"What's your family like?" Refia asked as I swallowed down more food.

"My parents are nice," I found it difficult from kissing my teeth as I said that. "So is my brother and my sisters. Everybody is just nice." I hoped I didn't sound like I was bragging because I wasn't. These people, they were really the nice ones. They took this so well, so politely. And then look at my family, they'd acted like barbarians half of the time! They didn't even believe me and when they had, it was just too late, we were already half way over. Everybody in my family had issues, plain and simple.

"How nice were they when you told them?" Ashe's voice took me off guard slightly. I could tell by how uninterested she looked and possibly annoyed, she did not want me here. I felt as if I should have apologized for that but it may have come off as sarcasm.

"They weren't as kind as you all," I swallowed down more of the food on my plate. I was kind of hopping to start choking so this interrogation would stop.

"What did they say?" That seemed to peak Ashe's

"That's enough questions I think," Roxas stood up and crossed his arms. He didn't want to think about that day either.

"No," Ashe said. "I want to know. What did they say?"

Everything was quiet, I suppose everybody wanted to know. I wish they didn't. I wished they could have all been able to read my mind so we wouldn't have to talk about it. But they couldn't; and we did have to talk.

"They said it wouldn't work out," I whispered.

Ashe stood up and left the room. But just as she did she muttered, "They weren't wrong."

I didn't want to make an opinion or a scene out of what her beliefs were so I simply continued eating on.

The others didn't seem to mind my silence and hopefully understood. I didn't want to be rude but when I ready to talk about my family, I was ready. Right now wasn't that time so why should I have been pushed into doing this?

I'd just finished my breakfast and thanked Mrs. Strife when Roxas took my hand. My heart was racing with embarrassment. We shouldn't have touched each other at all when his parents were around.

"I'm going to show Destiny around," he said with too big of a smile I saw the mischief in his eyes and pursed my lips.

"But I--" I started as I tried yanking my arm from him.

"We'll be back," he was backing away and unfortunately I went along with him. ".Just going to tour upstairs."

I glanced at his smirk and knew automatically knew what was implied. He dragged me up the clean wooden steps against my will.

"Th-thanks again for the food!" I called out before I could no longer see them. He rushed us into a room and finally released me when we were inside.

Roxas' room was not what I expected at all. He had a desk and black office chair was still a mess; what with all the paper's I'd stuck on to it. His desk was somewhat clean, apart from my books and writing materials that were stacked against the computer and lamp. Beneath the actually desk were two drawers and beside that was the PC and the printer. My eyes then went to the orange curtains behind his large bed. His bed was covered in blue sheets and a white sheets. Along some of the walls was a desk lamp, a digital alarm clock and phone. His room was filled with interesting nooks that were shapes of stars and crescent moons. It was just so much bright then I thought it would be. Nevertheless, I loved it. I walked up to his lamp, mesmerized. It gave of a light blue glow and around it were dark blue fishes. How original, I wondered where he'd gotten it.

Suddenly, I found my body in a cold embrace. I didn't dare move. I knew if I did anything, my senses would take over and this would definitely go against everything I was trying to prove.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," he mumbled in my ear as his grasp tightened. My earlobe felt slightly moist and I cringed. "Now I get to act on it."

"We don't have to," I mumbled My heart was racing while I pressed the palm of my hands on his arms.

"Yeah we do," his lips travelled behind my ear and kissed me in places I could not bare to withhold my strength. If he kept up this routine, my body would explode from temptation.

"S-stop it," I groaned. "...It feels good."

He turned me around in his arms and engulfed my lips. I could feel his tongue lashing inside, I couldn't help but move mine. I dug my fingers into his shoulders in hopes that he wold stop from annoyance. Rather, he backed us up until I had no choice but to collapse onto his bed. He left a trial of kisses down to my chest while pulling up my sweater.

"I fell ablaze," I moaned and covered my face with my arms. "It's embarrassing."

He laughed and kissed my stomach. My back arched when his icy hand slid up my back. He tugged on the hooks of my bra. I wanted to do more, I really did but his parents would hear, I knew they would. I yanked down on my shirt and turned my head away.

"Eh," I could tell he was surprised. "What's wrong?"

I turned to lie on my stomach but still yanked down on my shirt. I shouldn't have had to tell him to stop. He should have just done it. He was being a hypocrite; when I was like that, he'd always wanted to stop... Kind of.

"Aw," he leaned in and nuzzled my neck. "Don't ignore me." He started suck away at my skin. I bit my lip in protest but it wasn't long till I lost my composure.

"More," I whispered. "Please."

He pressed a knee to my side and I shifted slightly. Roxas lay beside me smiling and interlaced his hand with mine. I stared at our fingers and then down at our bodies.

"Something doesn't feel right," I mumbled.

"Like what?" He asked. He couldn't feel it? Strange.

"When I look at our hands," I replied quietly. "It feels like something is missing, like one of us isn't showing their true self."

My eyes shut, trying to keep back tears, "I want to be just as open as you."

"Destiny..."

I heard the click of Roxas' door and sat up quickly. Cloud strolled on just as Roxas got up. I watched as he took a seat in Roxas' computer chair.

"Ready?"

Roxas nodded and then faced me. I looked between the two, faces both serious. What was going on? What were they doing to do?

"When I was little," Roxas mumbled. "Before all this, I live in a place." He smiled, his eyes glistening. "In this place, I met you."

I gasped in horror.

Impossible.

It was impossible!

Never had I come across anybody like him in my life! Why was he trying to fool me? This wasn't funny. I didn't like this joke. We'd never met before so why was he lying? I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't want to hear this. He had no idea what was going on with me so he shouldn't have just lied like that!

He stood up and held out his palm with a confident smile, "Let me show you that place."

But I already knew where we meant. Where else could we go? He must have mistaken me for somebody else because I did not remember seeing him anywhere else but here, in London.

"_That place..."_ I heard Amethyst speak. _"I-I can't remember that place!"_

So if even she was stuck, then that meant that this place must not have existed. I clutched on to my chest; I wanted to know though. I wanted the chance to see his memories with my own eyes. I nodded slightly and gave him my hand.

Cloud came up behind us and the last thing I saw was Roxas' charming grin.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I'll be back soon!"

My eyes opened to the scene of a bright beach. The sun glowed brightly, giving bright emphasize to anything beneath it. There weren't too many people around. When I scanned the area I was very surprised to see Hayner, Pence and Olette lounging on the sand all in their bathing suits.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"This was my other life," Roxas stated. I hadn't even noticed him there. I tilted my head back and saw Cloud's jaded face.

"Where are you going?" I heard Olette exclaim. I noticed she was shouting at Roxas, at least the Roxas in this memory.

"I just wanna see something!" He waved. "It won't take long, I promise." He ran off and automatically, the Roxas of now chased after him.

"We have to follow me," he shouted behind his shoulder. Still confused, I ran as fast as I could behind him. I couldn't help but stare at Olette, Hayner, and Pence when I caught view of them. They all looked so happy. I hated the thought that some idiot had taken them all away from this.

In fear of breaking down, I kept my head still straight forward and sped up seeing as Roxas and Cloud had already passed me. When I finally caught up with them, we were in a smaller part of the scenery. This area was more enclosed by rocks, definitely more private. I was going to ask Roxas about it when he pointed straight forward.

I saw the memory of Roxas search the area, "Where'd that voice come from?" He looked annoyed. "You told me to come here and I'm here. So where are you?"

"Lost?"

Memory Roxas jumped back and when I saw where the voice had come from, I did too. That wasn't me... That was Fate! The only difference was her hair was longer, he bangs were styled more like mine when I first came to Fate, and her eyes were blue. It surprised me that Roxas would have suspected that girl of being me. I knew we looked alike but it was more in body shape. Fate's features were most innocent and childish than mine. She looked far more childish than I did. Besides, based on the looks of how Fate dressed. She most definitely revealed more skin than I did.

Glowering, I hit Roxas in the arm several times, "Is this one of your perverted dreams!?"

He brought his hands up in self defence. "Ah! No! Why would you say that?!"

"Look at what she's wearing!" I pointed at her hectically. There was a short, crop sky blue jacket on her shoulders. The sleeves were long and that was about the only good thing about it; that it full covered her arms. The rest of it was just... Just wrong! Caressing every curve of her body was an all too tight shirt with a scoop neck that just about put everything out there. It was like she was trying to emphasize-- Anyway, on the sides of the shirt were two silver triangles and between them was a small silver circle. On her legs were small shorts, well if you could consider them shorts, thigh high stockings and red and blue silver rimmed boots.

"So it's a little out of the ordinary," he shrugged, in hopes of hiding his smile. "It's not like you haven't done worse."

I hit him yet again, "So that's why you think about things like that!"

"I didn't even notice until you brought it up," he said innocently. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the _"memories"_.

"W-where did you come from?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"That's a good question," She placed her hands on her hips. "Where _do_ I come from? Where does anyone come from for that matter?"

"Well I come from Twilight Town," Memory Roxas responded with a raised eyebrow. _"This girl is insane."_

"What was that?!" I exclaimed. Words had been spoken but nobodies mouth moved.

"My thoughts at the time," Roxas answered. "That happens sometimes."

I nodded and continued to watch.

"Do you like it there?" She asked, walking circles around him.

He nodded, still unsure, "Do you like it where you come from?"

"Sometimes," she answered. "I like it here more."

"It's a fun place," He responded. "So, um, where is it exactly that you come from?"

"An island far from here," she grinned.

"Well why are you here then?"

Her walking stopped. The two faced one another in silence. By the confusion on Roxas' face I could tell he was frightened by the female.

"To meet you of course," she beamed.

"Me?" He repeated. "Wait... Were you the one calling me?"

She nodded and then took a seat at the edge of the beach. She patted a place beside her, "Sit with me Roxas."

He didn't look so sure and was clearly not comfortable with Fate. I didn't blame him, Fate was like Namine. There was something about their calm behaviour that was just creepy beyond all belief.

"Please," she pouted. It was that look that got him to take a seat by her. There was space between them that made her cock her head slightly. Blushing, Roxas turned to stare at the horizon of the ocean and the sky.

"So why did you want to meet me?" He asked.

"Because I like you."

Well she was direct. This girl didn't waste any time with anything did she? Fate was very straight to the point, no matter how embarrassing. Although, once Roxas' broadened eyes stared at her, she blushed and gazed at her feet.

"I like you, Roxas." She repeated.

"How?" That was a reasonable question that should have been answered before it got to this point. "We've only just met."

"But I've seen you many, many times," she answered. Was she some psycho stalker? What kind of memory was this?! Why would anybody want to remember somebody so strange? "I want to be friends... Best friends."

"Best friends?" He sighed but smirked. "You want to be friends with a stranger?"

Leaning in she exclaimed, "Not friends, _best_ friends! And you aren't a stranger... You're Roxas."

Reading the fearful look on his face, she backed away in her seat and hugged her legs. "Some day, we'll be more."

Before Roxas could speak, she opened her mouth and in that moment left me stunned. Turns out that I had been right all along; Fate was most definitely a singer, just a better one then I expected. Her voice was capable of capturing and reaching a sound that I had never heard. The only time I'd feel so much in a trance was the time Roxas had sang to me.

"_I watch you fast asleep,_" she sang with a smile. "_All I fear means nothing._"

What a strange line, I didn't really understand it. How was watching someone sleep supposed to make nightmares and fears all disappear?

Then her voice rose in sound, "_In you and I there's a new land!_"  
Then softer, "_Angels in flight.... My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah._"  
Loud again, "_Where fears and lies melt away!_"  
Softly "_Music inside... What's left of me what's left of me._"

"You sing?" Roxas exclaimed. Heh, I didn't expect it from somebody so upfront either.

She nodded, "Every day, at least once."

"Why?"

"I gotta get good," She said. "They tell me I should have a goal and that's it."

"You sounded good to me."

Her face went bright red but to avoid anything else she stood up. "Want to swim?"

"Eh, sure!" He hopped to his feet and looked at her, blushing slightly.

Oblivious to everything she took off her boots, then her stocking, next her jacket, and lastly slipped out of her shirt. She wore her shorts as if to be the bottom half of a swimsuit and on top was a black bikini top with the same large amount of skin showing at the chest.

Roxas stood with his face bright red, facing the ground. Clearly, this was awkward for him but she didn't seem to think so. She skipped up to him, took his hand with a cheerful look and guided him to the water.

"Let's go in together Roxas!"

"A-All right!" He was stumbling into the water while she giggled with delight. I found it hard to resist a smile, they looked kind of cute together. Him being cautious and telling her to be careful while she threw water in his face but never let go of his hand.

"That's sweet--"

She belted out a high pitch scream. Cringing, I gripped onto my Roxas' arms.

She hopped into his arms, still scream and crying, "What is it!? What is it!? What is it!?"

"It's just a little crab," He leaned in to get a better look but she kicked her feet in protest.

"Little!?" She cried. "That thing tried to kill me! I swear it did! Look at it's hungry eyes!"

"You said you were from an island!" He laughed. "How are you afraid of crabs?"

"Just because I'm from an island doesn't mean I went in the water!" She yelled. "Why are you laughing!?"

"S-sorry," Roxas apologized. "It's funny."

She crossed her arms; such a stubborn girl she was.

"Really, I am."

Her bright smile returned, "I know you are,..." Her hand touched his cheek once and she leaned in closer, eyes closing. "...Roxas."

Roxas leaned back until he lost his balance and the two collapsed into the ocean, creating a splash. I laughed; she was trying so hard but it seemed like she just kept failing.

Roxas' head was the first to pop out from all the commotion and she soon appeared too. Just one glance at how wet they had both gotten and the two were laughing wildly together.

"You...!" He breathed heavily. "You are--"

"Destiny."

"Eh?"

"My name," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You haven't asked me since I got here and frankly that's the first thing a real gentlemen would have done."

"_She went off muttering about something about learning my manners,"_ Hearing Roxas' thoughts really was creepy. _"I couldn't really pay attention. Her arms were wrapped tight around her and her eyes shut from displeasure. The sun and water was adding more shine to her black locks and skin. She seemed like the type of girl who would be more concerned about her looks but when I actually spoke with her, she wasn't like that. She probably would have whether I wanted to or not even if she did or didn't have a swim suit. _

_Pretty._

_That was another thing about her. She was mindlessly pretty. I couldn't help but crawl close to her and caress her cheek. I doubt any other motion would get her to stop talking." _

"Aw...." I cooed. "She's blushing."

"You're talking like you're thirty years old," Roxas scolded, playfully. "Stop trying to act more mature then you really are."

"Idiot," I grumbled.

"Did you catch her name?"

I nodded, "Merely a coincidence."

"... And I'm the idiot."

I focused back on the two teens. The girl, Destiny, touched her cheek gingerly and then grinning pounced on top of Roxas, squealing his name. I chortled at yet another splash, this one Roxas seemed captured in. After a few moments, he was capable of dragging them both up but she just wouldn't let go.

"Oh!" He suddenly said. "The sun's setting." I noticed that even though he had wanted space between them, his hands were loosely around her waist. At this point, we all looked into the sky of setting sun. We observed it's yellow's oranges, pinks, reds, and slight white and blues.

"You like sunsets, right?" Destiny asked him.

He confirmed it with a nod, "Me and my friends always sit around and watch them; that and eat sea-salt ice cream.

She giggled,"I've never tried that surprisingly."

"Really?"

She confirmed that with a nod.

"Well if you stick around, maybe we can get some together."

"My, my Roxas," I leered. "I never knew you were so smooth."

"S-shut up!" He glared at the ground.

"How about tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Oh! S-so soon?"

"Yeah." Coming in closer she whispered, "I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Roxas!"

Appearing from our direction came Hayner, Pence, and Olette fully dressed and packed up. The blond's face was then mine had ever been. Destiny blinked, confused while scooting into the keyblade wielder. I could tell by how her eyes squinted slightly, she felt ambushed, not embarrassed.

"Oh," Pence chuckled. "We didn't know you had company."

"You two look like your having fun," Hayner smirked.

"W-why did you guys come after me?" Roxas asked as her gently pried Destiny's arms from around his neck.

"You said you were going to come back but soon but you didn't" Olette said as Roxas pulled all Destiny's black hair over her chest. "And it was getting late so we came to find you. We didn't know we'd find you like this."

Roxas stood up but Destiny held a tight grip on his hand and wouldn't let him stand until she got up. So together they walked out of the water. Pence handed Roxas his clothes but before he could put them on, Destiny forced to come with him so she could pick her own clothing.

"You two are close," Olette had noticed. "Do you know each other from before?"

"No, no, no," Roxas waved his hands in the air and shook his head back and forth.

"Yeah," Destiny responded at the exact same time with a large grin. Startled, the two looked at each other.  
"Anyway," Hayner threw a towel to Roxas who caught it easily and started wiping his hair. "We should get going before we miss our train."  
Nodding, the blond faced the raven-haired girl, "Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"What are you talking about?" She took his hand. "I'm going into town too."  
"You are?" By the sound of his voice, he didn't seem all too disappointed.  
"You don't want me to come?" Her bottom lip trembled; you don't want me to come?  
"I want you to!" He exclaimed. "I just didn't know you were..."  
Out came her big smile just as water droplets rolled down from her hair. Roxas took the towel and gently wiped her hair with it, not noticing the looks that he was receiving at all.  
_"Her hair was really full, kind of confused me how it wasn't tangled. I made sure to place plenty parts of her hair over her chest; I couldn't have Hayner or Pence getting any perverted ideas. I'd almost finished drying it when she moved in too close again. Her scent brushed by my nose and although wet, she smelt wonderful."  
_He lingered close to her for a moment too long and Hayner quickly came and separated the two.  
"The train, remember?"  
"Right!" Destiny pulled Roxas hands from her hair, and ran to pick up her blue bag off the sand. Returning, taking the hand of the blond boy and handing the towel to Hayner, she dragging Roxas ahead.

xXx

The scene flashed and we were in a new one. Cloud, Roxas, and I sat on seats across from the other teens who were clearly tired out from the day. Olette sat beside Pence across from Destiny and Roxas while Hayner leaned against one of the windows.  
"Where are you staying Destiny?" Olette asked.  
"Around," she answered. "Close to Roxas actually."  
Both Roxas' were actually blushing now, a reason I didn't quite understood and wasn't sure I if I wanted to.  
"I've never seen you around before," Hayner said.  
"You will now," her knees tapped together gently. I glimpse of let fell on her thigh and caught Roxas' attention.  
"What's that?" He pointed to a seashell tucked into her sock.  
She pulled it out and showed him the white seashell. "I found it at the beach."  
"You collect them?"  
"Yup," she tossed it in her bag and let out a heavy sigh. "Roxas..."  
"Hm?" He looked at her just in time to see her rest her head on his shoulder.  
"Let's begin the planet 'Eternal Memories.'"  
"W-what?" Roxas exclaimed. "What are you--"  
"Hug me then, let's go. Or we can stay, stay and sleep. We will begin the planet of "'Eternal Memories.'" She closed her eyes and didn't speak.

xXx

The scene evolved and I took it as being the next day. Roxas was dressed in baggy black and with pants, a black vest with a strange star zipper, and a short black and white short-sleeved. He was running out of his home when he bumped right into Destiny. They fell to the ground at once and both groaned in aggravation.  
"Sorry, I--" He opened his eyes and saw the girl. She took his hand and helped him up.  
"You're already up?" He winced.  
"No need for sleep," her fingers interlaced with his and they began their walk. "So where are we off to?"  
"I have to buy ice cream and then meet the guys at the usual spot," he informed her. "Do you want to come?"  
"I was already planning on it," she frowned and looked away, "And if Roxas wouldn't have let me then I would have waited all day for him."  
"You really want this best friend thing to work." He smiled awkwardly and made the attempt to laugh.  
"It has to!" She exclaimed as the approached a small store. We followed them, I eager to see every moment of this. The two walked in and went straight to the counter.  
"Hey Mr. Clark," Roxas greeted a round, dark-haired man.  
"Roxas!" The man grinned. His tony eyes moved from him and to Destiny who especially was confused by the occasion. "And who is this?"  
"This is Destiny," Roxas said shyly. "She's new."  
"Ah," Mr. Clark nodded toward her. "Nice meeting you Ms. Destiny."  
"Just Destiny," she blushed and tightened her grip to Roxas.  
"I see," reaching over, he grabbed a blue plastic bag. "I had a feeling you'd come in today, little did I know you'd bring a someone special with you." He picked up something else from a small storage and handed it to Destiny. It was a rectangular blue ice cream wrapped in a clear plastic. "Try it."  
She glanced at Roxas who shrugged. Taking it as okay, she ripped off the plastic and stuck the ice cream in her mouth. Her eyes squinted and her fingers froze in clustered position.  
"Y-you shouldn't have put the whole thing in your mouth like that," he stiffened a laugh and pulled it out of her mouth. Her lips puckered and she swallowed.  
"I-idiot," she muttered and retrieved the frozen dessert. She thanked Mr. Clark with a smile and then dragged Roxas out of the place.  
"Do you like it though?"  
She nodded and took little licks, "I like everything about this place."  
"So then..." Roxas' fingers twirled with hers. "Then why do you want to go to 'Eternal Memories'?"  
"I don't want to," she took three more licks. "But it's our destiny."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because They told me."  
"Who are They?"  
"I'll tell you later," she smiled. "Now, come on. The ice cream will melt."

xXx

The next glimpses of memories were all charming. They consisted of Roxas and Destiny hanging around in the city. No matter what they were doing. They were together; whether it was balloon fights, shopping, strolling, taking in battle with Seifer's gang, or anything they could come up with. Sometimes they were with the other kids of Twilight Town but many, many times, especially after the sunset, they'd go off, just the two of them. As days passed, the awkwardness Roxas felt for toward his new companion was vanishing and it had even come to the point where Roxas would search for her hand instead of her always reaching for his. The tried to go the beach as often as they could where Destiny's seashell collection would grow. It had always confused Roxas how Destiny always seemed to have tickets but with how eager she was about going, nobody seemed to think much of it.  
"Thanks again Mr. Clark!" Destiny waved off as she and Roxas left the shop. It was yet another day in Roxas' memory. Strangely, the one made the Roxas beside me quieter than the other ones had. But when I question him about it, he told me to just watch.  
"You've really taken a liking to this stuff," Roxas laughed. The two walked over to a bench and took a seat.  
Her head bobbed up and down happily as she sucked away on the ice cream. Roxas' eyes lowered and his hands watched their intertwined fingers. I watched as he rose his head and stared at her. I wished I could have heard his thoughts but by the red on his cheeks, it was understandable why these thoughts should have been kept quiet.  
"Aren't you going to eat that?"  
Roxas snapped out of his daze. Once his eyes fell upon Destiny, his face burned. Quickly, his eyes hit the floor.  
"Y-yeah."  
Her finger tapped the bottom of his chin upwards.  
"You really want to kiss me now, right?"  
"N-no!" He cowered back with embarrassment. "You're my friend!"  
She wouldn't allow any space between the two and got as close as she could.  
"Then an indirect kiss is in order."  
Before he could object, you licked the tip of his sea-salt ice cream and then quickly popped it into his mouth. Bewildered, he stared in wonder at the girl beneath him.  
"Now you've tasted me," her hand rested on his chest. "And I have you inside me."  
"Don't say stuff like that Destiny!" Just as Roxas always did, he averted her glance. But the more he avoided her, the less she let up. She was close, close enough for him to feel his breath. If we had been just a bit further, it would have looked like they were kissing already.  
Suddenly, vibrations rumbled in the atmosphere. Destiny's body latched onto Roxas' from the shakes but my eyes and mouth especially once I say what else had enclosed between them.  
Their lips had locked together and only came undone when Twilight Town took another hit.  
The two stared in wonder at each other. It surprised me to see Roxas lean in closer even though the world around him was crumbling.  
They kissed again. With a fist full of her hair in his hand, Roxas managed to kiss the plush lips of a not so long ago perfect stranger. I didn't know what to feel, watching their heads tilt from left to right in a powerful kiss. I could only stare, puzzled.  
His home took another quiver, which separated the two. Destiny fell from the bunch on the concrete ground. Roxas hopped up and grabbed her.  
"Are you hurt?"  
She shook her head, "I'm all right. But what's going on?"  
"I don't know..." He kept her close for protection. "But we need to get out of here." He was about ready to run for it when she pointed upwards at two figures in the same black clothing I'd seen in my nightmare. They were standing on top of one of the buildings. One held two complicated looking guns while the either had a hand to their hip.  
"Roxas, look!"  
He bent slightly and held on tighter to Destiny, "What is this?"  
Destiny's hand slipped out of his for the first time since they'd been together. She stepped forward with a confident smile and nod.  
"I'll protect you."  
"Protect?" Roxas reached for her but the raven-haired female dashed to the male. Roxas saw a side of her at that moment, I could tell be his memories that he'd never seen. Even when fighting Seifer she'd hadn't had such agility.  
"Where is this coming from?" He thought as she hopped from the ground to the side of another building. She repeated that process on all the surfaces till she reached the strangers. Although she had told Roxas she would protect him, he was being his usual hero self and running to catch up to her. Even when he was a mortal, he was a fast runner. He reached the surface just as Destiny stepped in the centre.  
"Destiny!"  
She stared at him, horrified. "Roxas!?"  
The people rushed by the sides of the two. The one with the guns held a tight grasp to Roxas and the other with Destiny.  
"Cedric, stop!" She screamed as she tried to wrestle out of the arms of these supposed stranger. "Please let him go! Please!"  
Roxas didn't move one bit. He stood angered as the cold metal of the gun moved up his neck to his temple. This was shocking for me because at this time, he'd been a mortal. It was amazing how composed he could be.  
"What have you been doing Destiny!?" The male-- I could tell by his voice –who kept a hold of her shouted in her ear.  
"I was completing my task!" She squirmed.  
"Completing your task..." The man's nose and mouth poked out from his hood. There was a sinful smile on those lips as he spoke in her ear. I felt like jumping in to stop the scene, seeing all the discomfort on her face. These people this girl no respect! I didn't know how she knew them but she should have broken off any relations that she had to these bastards.  
He pulled away, clenching his fists. Too quickly he released her and shouted, "Idiot!" His fist struck her to the ground. I could hear the smash of his skin to her face and yelped. How could they do that!? By his voice, it was clear that he wasn't even too much older than her! So if they were about the same age, on what scale did it say he could beat her like that! I held my hands over my mouth in shock. I was trembling as the scene continued to roll on.  
"Destiny!" Roxas shouted. That's when he kicked and shouted, "Let go of me!"  
Destiny curled up on the ground, letting out little whimpers of pain.  
"Shut up!" He kicked at her stomach and she held back a scream. She bit her lip, hard. Her teeth soon rimmed with tints of red that then turned into stains of blood. She opened her mouth for a gasp of air and I saw more of the blood fall from her throat to the ground.  
Falling to my knees, I shook my head. I didn't want to watch this memory anymore. I wanted to go home and forget all this!  
"I saw what you did!" He grabbed her by her shirt. "That wasn't apart of this! They said we could come here for observation and you took advantage of that. I should have known you'd act on your emotions."  
"Remember Ryder?" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "That's how They created me."  
"Bullshit!" He screamed and slammed her face first into the concrete. Roxas shouted for her again which made Ryder smirk.  
"Why don't we show him, huh?" He straddled her from behind and scrapped his teeth against her jawline. "Why don't we show him what you really are?"  
She shook her head and rose her arms. Ryder was faster and forced her arms to the ground. He reached for the back of her outfit and tore at it. Just as he did she let out a piercing scream. I shut my ears and eyes but when I opened them, there were wings; white and light blue wings. They flapped twice before I heard Ryder break into a terrifying laugh.  
"How do you like that Roxas?" He shouted. "You finally find someone to confine in and she isn't even human."  
There was more hatred in his eyes then I'd seen since we'd started this trip. He pushed the character known as Cedric out of his way and pounced onto Ryder.  
"I'll kill you!"  
Roxas sadistically punched at Ryder. I could see, even from where I stood that he was blinded by rage to actually figure out who he was hitting. Cedric dropped his weapons and gripped on to Roxas, trying to pull him off. Ryder hit as hard as he could back until his fingers managed to touch on of Cedric's guns. I don't know what he pressed but sharp blades pointed. He pushed Roxas off with his legs and before he could stand, Ryder stood above him.  
He let out his evil snicker and faced Destiny, "I'm gonna show you what happens when you defy me." He held the weapon over Roxas and stepped firmly on his arms.  
"Ryder..." Cedric muttered. "We have to go back. Masters need us; without her."  
Ryder nodded then sneered at Roxas, "I can't finish you today because it's simply not your time or my duty. But I once They unleash us, I'll make sure she spares you so I can behead you myself." I heard the clicking of the gun. "But for now..." He lowered it to Roxas' stomach.  
"No...!" Destiny staggered to her feet. She fell to her knees yet again but crawled to them. "Ryder, please! Not him... Not now!"  
Then I heard ear-splitting sound of the bullet launch into his abdomen.  
If none of us who watched couldn't move, I couldn't understand how much pain she was in, nevertheless him.  
She was by his side in an instant, his blood stained her skin but nothing could take away from the look of venerate on her face.  
She uttered Roxas' names many, many times but only received the look of his fading eyes. She placed him on her lap and held him close.  
"G-get up," she begged. "You have to get up."  
"He's not going to die, Destiny," Ryder snapped.  
She ignored him and kept begging for his awakening.  
"I'm okay," Roxas' voice was weak, tired, and empty. "When were you going to tell me about those?"  
She cringed and by some freakish magic, her back opened and the wings shrunk, sliding back inside. Once tucked in, the bones, the veins, everything re-laced itself back together.  
"Idiot,"she stroked her fingertips against his while tears splashed against his skin. "You should have just let me protect you!"  
He opened his mouth but winced. He grasped on tight to her hand. Then, like his vision, the memory faded.  
The last thing I heard was the scream of his name from her voice, a shout that was sure to echo in that town.

xXx

I was breathing heavily when I noticed we entered a hospital room. I grimaced when I saw Roxas lying lifelessly in the bed. The Roxas of now poked me and I faced a now opening door. Destiny stepped in and rushed to his side of the bed. She knelled down on her knees and reached closely as Roxas' eyes fluttered open.  
"Take a good nap?"  
"I wasn't asleep," he laughed.  
"So how are you feeling?"  
"Great for someone who got shot about a week ago." He sat up and gestured for her to sit with him. She climbed up in the bed and took his hand. "They said I could leave later today."  
"That's great," she exclaimed.  
_"She was avoiding the response she knew I wanted to hear," _Roxas thought. _"She'd made a promise and now she didn't want to keep it."  
_"You said when I got better you'd tell me what was going on."  
"Yes, I did."  
"Well I'm better now."  
"I'm the back up plan," she whispered. "But... I didn't want to be back up."  
"What do you mean?" He looked her straight in the eye.  
"I mean I'm going away," she smiled wearily. "I'm going home, Roxas."  
"What!?" Roxas shook his head. "You can't!"  
"I can, and I am."  
"But... Why?"  
"Look at what I've done to you!" She shouldn't have blamed herself; she hadn't pulled the trigger. "I should have just done what I was told. I should have just observed instead of getting involved."  
"I'm glad you got involved!"  
"Rox-- Oh, hey guys."  
Hayner, Olette and Pence were at the door, clearly bashful for interrupting. Roxas smiled slightly, Destiny's even less.  
"W-We'll just wait outside," Olette said and then yanked the two from the door. Roxas faced Destiny yet again and cupped her chin.  
"I won't let you go back if those guys will be there."  
She groaned, "I'm doing this for us!"  
I could see confusion on his face from her shout. He pressed her head against his chest and spoke softly.  
"One day, none of this will matter. One day, you're going to hate me because I will come back, and we will meet again. And then I'll betray you. That's the back up plan."  
"I don't believe you."  
"You don't have to," she stepped off the bed and pressed her forehead to his.  
"I'm glad we could have become friends." She walked off when Roxas shouted.  
"Best friends!"  
She turned her head back and grinned, "Really?"  
He nodded.  
Destiny ran into his arms and hugged him close. He wasn't short of his part and held her even tighter. From the sad look in his eyes, I could tell he knew that this didn't mean that she wouldn't leave. It was clear she was still going to go.  
"I have something to give you," she reached for her stocking and yanked out a brightly coloured seashell. She placed it in his hands and pouted.  
"It's my favourite seashell so be sure to give it back to me when we met again."  
"All right," he fingered the gift but stopped once his gazed transferred to her lips. He came in for a kiss but she pressed her fingers on his mouth.  
"This is a test," she proclaimed. "You're going to have to wait for that kiss." She then leaped off the bed and walked to the door.  
"Did you practise your singing?"  
She gave him a small smile, "I'm too sad to sing."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," she waved. "When I see Roxas again, I can be happy again." She left the room with those words just as Hayner and the others entered.  
"What's up with her?" The leader of the group asked.  
"She's going home." Roxas kept his eyes on the setting sun outside his window. "Her real home."  
"Heh," Olette stared at the door. "Strange."  
"She was a strange girl," Pence added.  
Roxas' eyes dropped from the reds and pinks of the horizon to those of the seashell in his palm.  
"I like strange."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Back in this place I believed was the real world, I found myself laying beside Roxas on his bed. We sat up together and I stared at Cloud.

"H-how did that happen?" I stammered.

"Cloud's gift is to reveal and enter memories with just a simple touch," Roxas informed me. "I wanted him to show you what's been on my mind."  
"Roxas..." I took his hand and shook my head. "I'm sorry but that's not me."  
"Are you sure?" He was worried, I could see it.

"Positive,"

He sighed, and hide his face in his hands.

"Can you guys go?" He muffled. "I want to be left alone."

I stood up and with Cloud, left the room. I really did wish it had been me. At least then, I don't know, something good could happen. But I was sure it wasn't and by Amethyst silence, I proposed that she had no idea who that could have been.

Si I went downstairs and acted just I had planned for the rest of the day. I put on the perfect fake smile and spent the day with whoever was willing to deal with me; which was Rikku and Refia. But every time we passed by Roxas' locked door, I'd wonder if he was alright. I wanted to fix him, but I couldn't. I actually was useless in this situation.

So when night had come, I was going to go to the room I'd been given. But plans had changed when Roxas silently took my hand and asked me to sleep with him. I wanted to say "no" but I could see, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, the hurt of his features. So I slipped into one of his t-shirts, climbed in his bed and watched him closely.

"One day," he mumbled as he opened the curtains of his window wide. The moon made the pale skin of his bare just sparkle. "One day, I'll prove to you that she's you."

"But it's--"

He shut me up with a powerful kiss, just like how he'd kissed that Destiny. I didn't want to get caught or seen but the anger and sadness of him was clearly greater than this. I could feel it in his movements as he raised us both on our knees and slid his arms down my back. I wanted to give off a perfect outlook for his parents but at the same time, I wanted to be absolutely there for Roxas. My own selfish reasons were much smaller then whatever agony he was going through. And if I could only substitute new emotions for him or be his outlet, then I'd do anything. So for that night, I let Roxas have his way with me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**WOO!  
More chapters!  
This one was odd, don't you think?**

**Anyway, please read and review!! 8D **


	33. Proximity

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**NOOO! School has started D: **

**:...:...: **

Chapter 33

Proximity

Roxas was panting above me, almost shrieking for air. I licked my lips again and asked him if he wanted me to stop. He responded by heaving my head back down. He tugged on my hair slightly and I took that as to continue. My lips were still moist when I went back to my licking, sucking, teasing, and even biting. He bucked his hips forward in anticipation as I opened my mouth wider. His hair was a complete mess and he was suffocating the sheets with his hands. Not only that but this was the heaviest I'd ever heard his breathing. I wasn't too sure if he was pleased or was jolting or what!

"Okay," I sat up between his legs and wiped my mouth of the liquids. "Are you sure I'm doing this right?"

"Destiny..." He sat up, pulling up his pants slightly but leaving them unzipped for easy access. "You're doing great. You bite a little hard but it was still good."

"You really scared me Roxas!" I whispered and pushed him.

Laughing, he took me by my waist and licked the shell of my ear, "I liked it."

I huffed and crossed my arms. Taking a look at the upper half of his body, I could see he was soaked in me. He'd asked me to make him forget after and I'd lay him down, arms spread and pleased every inch of his torso and up. I was willing to go lower when he'd started freaking me out.

"I'm glad," I was about ready to turn in for the night when he grabbed the back of my shirt. I twitched in his arms and demanded release.

"You know... Sex is the ultimate pleasure."

"Oh?" I didn't know what else to say as my cheeks went rosy.

He nodded, knowingly. "Not even vampires can resist that sort of arrival. It takes over your senses and drives you into only wanting to do that one thing, nothing else."

"How do you know?" Last I could remember, he was still a virgin.

"Cloud told me."

"It's not good to lie," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But I'm not lying!" He cried.

"Yeah," my eyes rolled. "Like I'm _really_ going to believe that someone like Cloud told you that. How stupid do you think I am, seriously?"

"It's not as if you really even know him that well," Roxas muttered. That was true, but from what I did know, Cloud didn't seem like that type of guy. So I ignored him, finally yanked my shirt from him and lay on his bed, facing the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. I shook my head, still refusing to look at him.

"Then how come not once have you not acted like you?"

"What do you mean?" Unfortunately, I knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean!" Was I really that obvious? "You're acting deader than me! I like the Destiny that I've known up until now; the one who doesn't think and acts on her emotions. Not this living corpse that frankly, is trying to be so sweet that it's making my tooth ache and my stomach queasy. "

I grunted and lay on my back. He was right about my behaviour but he couldn't just shoot me down like that. Couldn't he see I was trying to make things easier for him? I didn't want him to have to be divided between me and his family. We should have all been able to associate with each other like mature adults. But _no_, he wanted to make this difficult because he_ loved _me. I think, as my rage grew, I was finally beginning to understand what everybody meant when they said "Bullshit" after hearing about us.

"Roxas," I looked straight into his blue eyes. "Let's fuck."

He jumped, startled, "What?"

"You heard me, let's fuck." I propped up on my elbows, still frowning. "Let's suck and touch and bite and lick and grunt and groan and hump and moan while your parents are in the next fucking room!"

"Where the hell is this coming from!?" He shouted back. "And just so you get it through your freaking skull, they left. Everybody left because they thought that you were so freaking scared that we couldn't really be together. So they left because they wanted us to have that time together!"

"So that makes it better!?" I rose my head. "Screwing around because we know they aren't here!?"

"God!" He clutched his fists. "Who said they even wanted to fuck you!?"

That was the first time Roxas had ever actually disrespected me. The other times were nothing compared to that and strangely; it didn't have any real affect on me at the time.

"If I can remember clearly, you did!" Our foreheads pressed together and our noses scrunched up against each other. "Admit it! You want to fuck me so bad but you can't!"

"Why can't I, huh?" I could feel my veins bulging as I glared at his ruthless smirk. "I could take you right now if I wanted to. Then I could kill you and nobody would have to know."

"Bullshit!" I pushed him out of my way and climbed off his bed. "You're too soft!"

"Do you want to put that to the test demon!?" He was in front of me quickly, still glaring me down.

"I don't need to, bloodsucker," My fists clutched. I couldn't deal with this guy right now. "I need my space. We should have been kept apart longer because I cannot deal with your crap right now!"

"My crap?" He kissed his teeth. "You can't even be honest with me."

"I'm more honest than you," I poked the middle of his chest.

He swiped my hand and threw it to my side, "Then why don't you go be with somebody just as honest?"

Wasn't this my greatest fear coming to life? Wasn't this what I had always been afraid of? I'd always whined about how my life would have been over if he ever dumped me but at that very moment, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was actually _glad_ that this was done.

"Fine!" I hollered. "We're done, we're through, it is _over_! I don't want you and I don't want anything to do with your bloodsucking face!"

He leered, "Like I care. Do you seriously think you're the only Destiny out there?"

I gasped but quickly spoke rudely, "The only one you'll never get to sleep with."

I pushed open his door, in hopes that the verbal abuse was over because if he said one more thing, I would punch him right in his stupid, pretty face.

I was heading to the stairs in a huff when he grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell do you want?!" I screamed in his face. "What part of 'it's over' do you not understand?"

"The part where you didn't give me my choker back."

I licked my lips in frustration; I'd forgotten that part. I was supposed break up was like divorce, everything had to be returned to their rightful owners.

"Tough break idiot because I left it at home."

I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go.

"Then pay for it," he said, stern.

"Are you out of your mind?" I pushed him in a frenzy but he was just too strong for me. I was going wild, kicking and pushing.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Lemme-- Ah!" I felt my foot slip and I collapsed down the stairs. The only good thing about it was this bastard had come along for the trip. I winced once my spine hit the hard ground and curled up into a ball. My eyes flickered open and gazed upon Roxas who was sitting up. I forced myself to my feet, grabbed a pillow on one of the nearby couches and launched it at his head.

"You pushed me!"

"I did not!" He threw the pillow back at me only to have me pick up another pillow and throw that at him.

"Yes you did!"

He took a hold of the pillows and whipped them right across the room. I jumped out-of-the-way and huffed once I hit the ground. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran out of the house through the back. Roxas, obviously, was there faster than I was. I picked up a bundle of snow and threw it at him. My anger was taking over so much control of me, I hadn't even gotten time to look outside again or think about catching frostbite. I just threw snowballs at him with all my force while shouting.

"Idiot!" I screamed. He'd managed to duck a few but I had hit my target a couple times. He'd started throwing back snowballs, most that knocked me in my torso. The cold soon caught up at me and my fingers were frozen. I knew that he'd win this is I didn't try something quick. So I ran as fast as I could and sprung onto him screaming.

"I hate you Roxas Strife!"

We collapsed into the white snow and continued our beatings. I tugged at his blond spikes as he demanded that I drop him. He crawled up on his knees and dragged his entire body back inside. I could not let go of his hair, even when he was crawling in the cold snow all the way back inside. Finally when we were inside the house, on the carpet, he some how managed to get me sitting up but I still kept my grip.

"Let it go!" He yelled.

I pressed the bottom of my feet to his skull and used it to fly my body from him and into a couch. I heard him hit something but when he was up, he was staring horrified into his reflection on their T.V. screen. I don't know why he was so upset; so he'd lost a few hairs and his spikes were screwed up. I'd had crap hair since I'd gotten here.

Agitated, he glared at me, "This would have never bothered me before... But I just need a reason to attack."

He plunged his fist to me but I kicked at him with everything I had. With every punch, every grab, my feet were fighting against him. At the same time, he deflected me perfectly. That's when he grabbed my foot and thanks to stupid gravity, I fell on the ground. I kicked him downwards and we wrestled on the floor. I could feel us twisting and tangling while we screamed out bitter insults to each other.

I demanded my key back but he said not until he got his choker. He told me that I was the perverted one and I told him that he just wanted to get into my pants. I told him that he was verbally abusive and he told me that I'd physically assaulted him many times. We went on like this until I got on my feet and dashed for the door. But he grabbed me by my ankles and shirt and I slid right into a wall.

This was my final fall. At this point, I couldn't just hop anymore. Not only could I see the bruises and the scratches but I felt them. Roxas' shirt was all torn up and revealing the lingerie that I'd warn the night of Christmas eve. I touched my cheek bones and almost screamed. They felt puffy and tender. From the feeling of pride, I tried my hardest not to cry, crouching up to the wall. It was hopeless though, I could feel the mixture but I smelt blood.

Roxas found his limbs weakening as well. He had a bit of a struggle to get on his feet. I tried to laugh but it only made me cough. How bad had he hit me? But... Didn't I bring it upon myself? So in reality, how hard had _I_ hit me? We'd fought like animals, no magic, no thought; we'd been driven by hate and wanted only this to end with a large bloodshed from the other. I could see he'd even had cuts torn into his skin. The open flakes twitched, trying to come back together as he heaved his body closer to me. I opened my arms, despite the pain in hopes of just holding him now. I couldn't even remember what we'd fought about.

He took another step before tumbling into my arms.

I let out an emollient scream. His head jerked up. Once he saw me, he rolled off and tried to sit up. His arms reached for my cheeks but stopped midway with a groan.

"I beat you good," I cooed.

"But look at you," he frowned. "That's nothing to brag about."

I wanted to kick him but my legs wouldn't move. "Don't say anything stupid."

"Don't do anything stupid," he smiled but it didn't last long. "I'm sorry."

"Nobody has to apologize," my eyes lowered.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"I don't even remember what I said," I blushed.

"About breaking up," he muttered.

I wanted to feel sad or at least look it, but I was emotionally and physically drained. I didn't want to think about any of this. I just wanted it all to go away. Actually, scratch that, I wanted to go home. But not my home, a home better then all of this. I wanted to end up in a place with no people; immortal or mortal.

"Roxas, I'm tired."

Roxas' head dropped and his arm arose. I could see his skin tighten and knew he was hurting. I couldn't comfort him, I myself was too numb. So when the portal opened, I was rather thankful. As I rose to my feet his hand touch the centre of his chest.

"I'll be up later."

Nodding, I dragged myself inside. I didn't want to look at him or knowing what he was going to do. So once I got in and saw his room, I dropped onto the bed, managed to pull sheets over my body and took the spot closest to the window. My eyes were hazing over when I felt his arm slip around my waist. I saw his other hand above me and felt surrounded.

He pressed a feathery light kiss on my cheek.

"Night."

I wanted to react somehow but exhaustion overpowered me and I drifted into sleep.

**::..::...::**

When I woke up, I felt perfect and completely healed. I was still in Roxas' shirt but all the blood and tears had been removed. My eyes were enlightened to see that I was on the beach of Destiny Islands. I think I remembered this place; covered in trees and shrubbery while the outskirts were naturally covered in yellow sandy beaches. Clearly, this was a dream. That, or Roxas could have probably dragged me here. But why would he do that?

"Maybe it's because You haven't been being yourself?" I turned and raised an eyebrow. It was the girl who'd made me save Ven.

"You're the Ven girl!" I pointed at her hectically. She brushed passed me and hopped onto a curved tree. I didn't know whether or not to follow her so I only glared.

"You rather stand?" She smiled coolly as I ran to take a seat beside her. I jumped up and blushed with a big smile.

"What's your name?"

"Xion, and yours?"

"Destiny... Wait. You asked me to save somebody even though you had no idea who I was!?"

She nodded, pleased with herself. "But you were the only one."

"How?" I pressed my hands against the tree and swung my legs. I felt so much happier and cheerful with Xion around. Possibly because she had a very depressing sense to her. I felt like I had to be with one with the big, bright smiles.

She climbed down and held out her hand, "Wanna see Ven?"

She was changing the subject; something I could relate to easily when the conversation became too much. I didn't want to force her into talking about it so I agreed.

"So... Do I just touch your hand?"

She laughed and nodded, "You know, most people can do this dramaticly and just know."

I took her hand with another big grin, "I guess it's just not in us."

"Heh," our light flashed. "You're still a good other."

As usual, I could not remain attentive and missed the real transformation. When my vision cleared I gasped and jumped back in fear. The boy's features were so much like Roxas' it was just undeniable. They were practically twins; not even, they could have been the same. Even their hair looked alike; golden blond with the front spikes on the right side of the his head like if windswept while from what I could see, the back was smoother and flaky.

He wore a jacket with a fusion of white on the right side and black on the left. The collar of it was red and pleated. Under that was what may have been a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. There was a third layer, forming a plain, high-necked, black shirt. To add more to that was a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that could have been under the vest and another piece of armour on his left shoulder. The pants ballooned outward slightly before closing up outward slightly before fully closing up about halfway down his legs. They were coloured in shades between white to black. On his upper-left arm was a dull green and grey piece of armor also with a wristband that reminded me very much of Roxas. On his chest were two criss-crossing straps on which were a silver badge that made me tilt my head. It was like the Heartless emblem of the Nobody emblem turned upside down. His boots matched those to of normal street shoes but armoured in colours of green and grey.

"Y-y-you..." How come when I pointed my left hand at this new character was there a wrist band with a  
checker board pattern on his left wrist with a plain black ring on my index finger and plain white ring on my middle finger?  
I rushed over to the oceans water and peeked in.  
This definitely wasn't my body. Horrified, I turned back to Xion.  
"What did you do to me!?" I was thankful to hear my own voice.  
"I knew you'd laugh if I was the only one who changed," she giggled. Even I let out a chuckle. It was funny to hear such a voice from a body like that. "So now we both have taken a different shape."  
I scratched the back of my head and looked back into my new reflection. There clothes were more casual; a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this was another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. The two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were light grey with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. Of course I was in his shoes; the one's coloured in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, I had on a wrist band with a black-and-white checker board pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on my left index finger and a plain white ring on my left middle finger.  
"These are comfy," I muttered.  
"Hey Destiny?"  
"Yeah Xion?" I turned to catch her holing two wooden swords with a clever grin.  
"Wanna fight?"  
I laughed and nodded, "You know it."  
Laughing, she tossed me one of the swords and got into a battle stance. I noticed that both our stances now were similar to Roxas' and Sora's; strange. Anyway, I tried to calculate her first move but she didn't even make a step. We stood, staring at each other awkwardly.  
"You aren't going to attack?"  
She shook her head with a smile.  
I smirked, "Then I will."  
I charged at her at top speed and struck. She was quick and jumped from my first lash. I spun my leg hastily in the air and knocked her to the ground. She tumbled to the sandy floor but was quick to be on her feet. I ran to her, jumped above her and struck. She blocked my attacks and with a force I knew not what she possessed, pushed me to the ground.  
"Why so rough, Xion?"  
"S-sorry!" She smiled nervously.  
Laughing, I shooed her away and propped myself up on my elbows. I swung up my legs and locked them securely around Xion's shoulders and hoisted myself up. Before she could really react, I leaped off her, stabbing her gently in the back.  
Xion winced but kept her balance; she was good. I liked fighting Xion, it felt equal. Her being a-- What was she anyway? There was no way she could have been human, not with the way she fought. There was no time to think about that. For she charged at me with impeccable speed. I mocked her running and we met right in the middle with a loud thunk of the wood of our swords. I lifted my sword quickly and swung at her. She ducked and jabbed me in the side with her elbow. I flipped forward, striking her in the shoulder with my foot. Sadly, I'd left myself open and she stabbed my thigh. When I touched the ground, it was with my entire body and Xion came tumbling after.  
We were breathing heavy from our fight but both grinned delighted with each other. I was going to speak when I noticed we were at the edge of the beach, practically in the water. I rolled over onto my stomach and watched the waves wash up against the shore then fall back with the ocean, leaving sparkling treasures behind.  
"Do you think Fate was created?"  
I looked at my friend, "You know about Fate?"  
She bobbed her head up and down.  
"Well..." I answered her question. "Wouldn't that be her being born? Like how everybody else is?"  
"No," she shook her head with a bit of a pout. "Like, created as in someone physically built her, kind of like a robot."  
"Heh," we sat up. "I don't know her too well but I've learnt from coming here that anything is possible." I'd her stranger theories so I could see it happening. But if somebody did build her, then they both would be dead because I figured that Death would not take too kindly to somebody taking it's job.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"She seems like it," Xion responded. "Like, did you know singing is a must with some arranged marriages? It's used for woman to entertain their husbands. Ideally, it puts together the perfect woman and perfection is what leads her to finding a better husband."  
"So you think that because she sings, she was built?" Okay... now this was the strangest theory I'd ever heard.  
"It's not just that," She sighed. "There's something strange about her. Didn't you here her talk?"  
"Yeah. She sounded fine to me."  
"But did you really listen to what she said?"  
"About her liking Roxas?" I asked.  
"About everything," Xion muttered. She let out a sigh. "You said you would become better for Roxas, have you forgotten your promise?"  
I groaned; I didn't want to talk about him. He just made me so mad. It was like, I was in the long run making things work out for us but he was only thinking about short-term affects. I just wanted everything to be good with his entire family before we even dare kissed.  
"You know," Xion looked me straight in the eye. "I would kill to be in your place. You don't know how much I crave to see Ven every day. It just hurts me when you have Roxas right in front of you and you blow him off as nothing. I don't think he ever asks for too much and nobody seems to mind. From the looks of it, he's parents seem happy that you two are always alone together."  
I scoffed; it was true. Mrs. Strife had kept asking me where Roxas was and why we weren't together.  
"I want him," I clenched my chest, well, Roxas' chest. "I want him so bad."  
"Then act like it," Xion laughed quietly. "Hell, if things go too far, you've always got those condoms your mom bought."  
"Xion!" I blushed.  
She laughed again, "No need to worry though, Roxas isn't one of those guys.  
She was right. It was me who was more like them. Besides, I knew he hadn't really wanted to do that, he probably just wanted to talk about it. But I'd brought that into it. It was my fault. When I was with him, I just couldn't control myself from wrapping my body around him and just feeling every inch of his skin. Disgusting, I know.  
"This sucks," I groaned. "I messed up again."  
"You got too cocky again," Xion said in a bored tone.  
"I gotta control that," Roxas hands went to his hips with my force. "But not now."  
"Why not?" Xion asked.  
I beamed, "I gotta get back and make it up to him. Which means it is sexy time!"  
Xion broke out into a laughter that wrung all over the island. I joined in with her. I hoped she knew I was serious though. I was going to make it up to him and then everything would be better.  
"Good luck Destiny," Xion wiped some of her tears from laughing. "I'm sure he'll be... Pleased."  
I nodded, I knew it would. "I hope you find your Ven," I held out my hand.  
She took it with a grin, "I already have."  
**::..::...::**  
I woke up feeling a bit nauseous. Before I could even turn to Roxas, I stood up lazily on top of the bed and jumped once. A creepy smile touched my lips and I jumped up and down hectically. I didn't know what was wrong with me but at that moment, the soft cushions of Roxas' bed were the best things ever. They sunk in deep when my feet touched them and then threw me into the air. I leaped three more times until I fell back into his bed. I grinned up at the ceiling and then turned to my boyfriend.  
I grimaced when I only saw a note left on his pillow. I rolled my eyes and picked up the little blue sheet of paper.  
_"Gone to Namine. Be back whenever."  
_My face dropped with an instant feel of humiliation. I was so fucking dumb. So stupid and screwed up to even think that this would do us good. What the hell had I done? Clearly, Roxas just wanted to try something new. Since he couldn't use me up, he was going back to the only person he'd ever cared about.  
I laughed as I cried, "Nicely played Roxas. Y-you really had me there." I crumbled up the paper and launched it across the room.  
"You fucking had me!" I screamed. I picked up his sheets and tossed them on the ground, angrily. I walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me.  
What a douche-bag. What a fucking douche-bag! And I, oh, I was even worse than him. To believe that he loved me? Ha! Well not again, not this time. Even if he said that he still loved me, there was no way we would be like we were. I would have never had done what he did. If I was going to leave, it would be to go to my parents, not to someone who I'd dated in the past!  
I was storming around the house, fuming when I noticed the dark blues of the sky. My guess was that it was probably around five o'clock A.M. Even worse, he'd gone there when he knew I wouldn't be awake. Such a fu--  
I stopped in my tracks, still. I had just heard something, I swear! It was like a whip of air. I wasn't too sure what was going on but I had to be careful. This was a house of vampires that after I broke up with Roxas, would be the worst place on earth for me to stay. Maybe he'd thought we'd already broken up and sent Ashe out to get me. Or maybe, he'd told her that he was done with me so there was nothing stopping her. I frowned deeply at the thought and crept slowly around the room. If she was here to kill me, then she'd have to be ready for a fight as well.  
I heard the noise again and hurdled my arms up to my face, defensively. I had to let her know that I wasn't afraid of her and I would be willing to take her on if I had to.  
Then I heard footsteps.  
I looked all around me but I couldn't see where they were coming from. I was biting my bottom lip so hard that I felt blood trickle down my chin. This would only make me more delectable.  
But I wasn't going to show her my fear.

"They taught me better than that," a voice spoke through me; Fate's voice.  
I was stunned by the beautiful voice that had come out. How did she--  
I took a strong hit in the spine and slammed head first into the big screen. I let out a scream, sliding down weakly. My veins were pulsing, throbbing even as I lay on the ground helplessly. I was supposed to be defending Ashe. She'd gotten me with one hit. I spit out and blood stained the floor. I couldn't see clearly but I could hear just fine. My eyes were glazed over with tears and-- I gently touched my face with my hand and took it to my tongue. Gross! Blood!? My hand fell by my face and a blinked slowly.  
"Don't take it all," I heard a masculine voice; one I didn't recognize.  
"Who are you?" I coughed. I grinned as my stomach tightened from it. Fate's voice wouldn't stop. I knew we sounded similar but there was something musical about hers. Now we sounded fused together.  
"Tell me who you are and then we can talk." What a prick! He didn't even have a right to be here! I hated people like this. I hated people who just had to turn--  
"But you can't," he rudely interrupted my thoughts. "You can't even figure out who you are, can you?"  
My throat filled with blood so I spit again. I hopped that it landed on his feet; stupid boy.  
"Well then," the black blur shorted, I guessed that he was bending. "No time to waste."  
He picked up my wrist and I cringed at the feel of his cold skin. It felt nothing like Roxas'. I wanted to shout for him to get away but I couldn't even take my hand back.  
"I can't wait for him to avenge you," I felt my hand lifted and I some how managed a scream. Freezing pointers pierced into my wrist, breaking the skin. It wasn't the bite, it was the tearing I automatically felt after.  
The venom bundled up in my wrist and then shot through every vein of my body. I let another scream of agony. My entire body trembled as I faded into a darkness. There were sounds of ripping in my ears. Repulsive ripping of skin, blood vessels, organs, everything. I could hear it tearing as if someone was taking me apart while I was alive. There was a kicking in every direction and pounding against my chest. My heart felt like it was slowly tearing strangling itself with my poisoned veins, shreds itself to pieces, and then drowning in my blood. As if it wasn't enough, I was in a pit of fire. It crawled all over my body, seeping inside me. I felt my head shake as I screamed out for release. The fire blazed, and I shouted.  
"Kill me!" I begged. "I don't want this!"  
I smashed my head against the ground hectically as the fires took over my mind. My teeth raptured and I felt the canines yank on my gums for growth.

**(So... I'm in an okay mood so I thought I'd just randomly post another one of Roxas' point of views. Okay.. Here it is :D)**

I'd had a bad feeling at Namine's.  
I didn't know what it was but I felt a huge strain on my chest. Normally, I had these bad feelings when I left Destiny alone but this time, it was worse. So I'd thanked Namine for her advice on our previous situation and rushed home.  
Thinking back, if Destiny woke up and read my note, she'd be pretty pissed off. I'd written it out of spite though. I hope she knew that. Like, she couldn't be that dumb. Right?  
I quickened my pace.  
She shouldn't have been jealous. She should have been happy. I'd gone to see Namine because I myself had no idea what to do. I figured that Riku and Sora wouldn't either and Kairi would scowl me for being such a dumbass instead of helping me out. So I went to Namine. Not only could she really help but she also knew how to keep her mouth shut.  
**::..::...::**  
I walked up to her, not surprised she was sitting outside her house drawing; that was Namine for you. She glanced at me and nodded knowingly. I sat beside her with a slightly smile.  
"I guess you already know why I'm here."  
She shook her head with a small, "I just knew you'd come."  
Nodding slowly, my eyes drifted into space. Why couldn't she just have looked in and saw what was going on? This was too awkward to actually talk about. She'd act like she didn't mind but this would be awkward. I knew it.  
"I figured you'd be best to talk to."  
"Oh?" She set her sketchbook down. "What's wrong?"  
I don't know why but I laughed, hard. I think it was because I didn't want it to hurt. I didn't want to feel anything. I wanted to be like I always was and brush it off as if it had never happened. I wanted to treat Destiny like any other girl and lie and say that it didn't matter. But it did.  
"I think Destiny broke up with me," I grinned, scratching the back of my head.  
Namine was silent. I knew this would have been awkward. Maybe I should have--  
Namine slammed her sketchbook over my head and I jumped back in shock.  
"W-what the hell!?" I cried.  
"You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Namine cried. I wasn't used to this anger. Where was the calm Namine? It was like she'd been replaced with Kairi.  
"I-I-I-"  
"You what!?" She frowned. "What did you do?"  
"I...." I couldn't find any words. What had I done? I'd just left her to fend for herself after taking all her energy. I'd left Destiny home alone in a house for vampires. Ashe could have come home in minute and I was sure she wouldn't have minded Destiny. It was like the easiest thing for her to do.  
"Oh crap." I uttered.  
Namine nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How are you going to make it up to her when she's eaten?"  
"You don't really think Ashe would do that, do you?"  
She shrugged, "Ashe isn't one too high on this kind of diversity."  
"And if she isn't eaten?" I muttered. "Then what do I do? I made her really mad Namine."  
"Then make her un-mad," Namine stated, as if it was so obvious. You know her better than me so you know how."  
**::..::...::**  
Was it true? Did I know how? I didn't feel like I did? If I really knew how, I wouldn't have gotten her mad in the first place.  
I grinned once I saw my home because inside is where she would hopefully be, alive. If Ashe had touched her there would be more than just Destiny's blood around the room. Now, I wanted to believe that my sister would never do such a thing but I'd seen her hunt. I knew what she got like when she lost control.  
I quickly walked inside and called out for Destiny.  
"Desy!" I shouted. I couldn't hear anything, not even a breath. Had she left? No... No, Destiny! Why!? God! Damn it! Damn it! I'd really screwed her over this time. I mean we fought a lot but this was different. She left me. She left me and I didn't think she was coming back.  
"Damn it!" I screamed. I wanted to fix this but there was no way she'd want me around. I couldn't take that. What happened to talking about everything? Isn't that was this was for. I just wanted us to be open but it was like every freaking time, someone or something would hold us back.  
I moved to my living room and made a vivid scan. Then I spotted her.  
I dashed to where she lay on the floor and covered my mouth and nose with my hand. She lay there, screaming, crying, and trembling in excruciating agony drenched in her own blood. Her shouts made my ears twitch and when she wouldn't scream she let out little whimpers and death wishes.  
"Please just kill me," she mumbled softly and fast. "I don't want this. I rather die this. Kill me please. Please!" She screamed again and her shakes had her turning her head in every direction, eyes shut tight. I glanced at her and noticed long, sharp fangs in her mouth.  
Somebody had changed her.  
Somebody had changed my Destiny into a vampire.  
I felt numb as I stared at her agony. My beloved was going to be one of me. She wanted this; secretly, I'd hoped for it too. But now it was happening, right in front of me and I felt like dying. I had to stop this.  
Taking her in one arm and taking out my cellphone with the other, I dialled my father's number. I held it to my ear and rocked her. I had no idea how that would help but I couldn't do anything else. I had no idea how to stop the transformation. But I knew my father would. Whatever it was, we had to act fast.  
"Roxas?" I heard my father's voice. "What's going on!? Why is Destiny screaming!?"  
"Somebody bit her!" I shouted. "I-I don't know what to do, Dad! You gotta come home! You gotta save her!" I knew I was crying, inside and out. I couldn't stand hearing her inhumane screams for death.  
"You have to suck out the venom," My father announced.  
I stared at her in horror and then at the mark. I couldn't possibly do that; I wasn't strong enough. I'd kill her.  
"I can't!" I yelled. "You have to!"  
"We're coming," he said quickly and then hung up. I dropped my phone and held her even closer. I ripped off a piece of my t-shirt, over one of my shoulders. I pulled her head to my partially bare-chest and rocked her faster. I knew she was close. It would be any moment until she was craving blood. I wanted to make this as easy as I could for her so once the burning ceased, I'd give her my blood.  
Her hand wrapped around my other shoulder and she squeezed it hard. I flinched; her strength was settling in. Her wet lips dragged up my body and slowly opened as they came to my neck. Her tongue licked me gentle but she let out another shriek. I could feel her body freeze. It was slow, her temperature dropping. I couldn't help but count her temperature decrease.  
"10°C... 9°C... 8°C... 7°C... 5°C ... 4°C ..."  
"Roxas!"  
My sore eyes glanced at my family. They looked normal. They'd seen this more than I had; especially my dad. They knew what it was like to lose somebody to this. This was nothing for them. They could handle this. I hadn't. I didn't want to. But this would be easier for everybody if she changed. If she changed, everybody would be.  
Everybody but me.  
"Roxas!" Another shout of my name took me away from this. Rikku, Refia and even Ashe stood horrified. I followed their gazes to the one of the girl in my arms. Destiny's black eyes drained and were refilled with bright, bloodthirsty orbs. I glanced at her open mouth at the long fangs that were devastatingly close. But... I wasn't afraid of this animal. I wasn't sad for it either. I hated it. I hated it because it had killed Destiny so it could be alive. The animal was alive.  
It's tongue licked it's lips hungrily and dove for my throat.  
Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I couldn't comprehend a thing, I just heard a scream and the saw Cloud dive for me. Her knocked me out-of-the-way as he yanked Destiny out of my arms. I hit a wall and reached out but found no words. My eyes grew once he took her wrists and sucked out the venom. Destiny's head flicked back and her scream filled our home.  
"She's having a bad reaction to it," My father stared at me. "Open a portal, she needs a hospital."  
"Hos...Pital?" One for immortals surely. My Destiny wouldn't make it. She was going to die. Here, in this house, right by me was where she was going to die. I took back my eyes on Destiny as Cloud tore his lips from her. Both her hands hit her chest and she breathed heavily.  
"This isn't happening," I shook my head and stood slowly.  
"Roxas!" Cloud took my attention. "The portal!"  
"I can't--"  
"Ven!"  
She dropped to her knees and clutched on her skull. Her blood splattered all over; she was covered in it. I could see her red tears and trembling lips. The voice that came from her, it suited her best. But the word, that name... It was familiar.  
I hated it! I was taken back by jealous for this person. How could I be at a time like this? But I could stop the anger I felt toward that person. But it wasn't fair! Stop saying his name! He wasn't hear for you like I was.  
"Ven!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I can feel it! I feel you!"  
Cloud heaved her up and shut her mouth with his hand. I blinked back and held out my hand. She needed help, my help. So I'd help her. I'd help her and show her how much better I was than him!  
The gateway opened and Cloud was first to run in. We followed, I stumbled in. I was too shaken up to even think. Who would have--  
"Oh my God!" Someone shrieked. I was to upset to figure out who. "What happened?"  
The following noises were blurs. I picked up on my father explaining the situation but that was it. What I really didn't want to hear though, the reason why I tuned myself out was because I didn't want to hear her praises for somebody else. There were a few rushing footsteps but I only went and took a seat on one of the waiting chairs nearby. My head didn't lift from the ground and my eyes wouldn't even open. That strain was back. It was her screaming wasn't it? Worst of all, she was screaming because of me, not for me. I had been the one who left her. And in anger too. I let spite get to me and now look what happened; she was suffering and when I found her, I could do nothing.  
I thought back to those heroine smiles I was addicted to; to the blushing of her cheeks; to how she'd sleep and whisper quiet "I love you"s; to how she'd groan whenever we'd studied together; and simply, to her.  
I opened my eyes and stared down, I was covered in her. Sickeningly, I loved it.  
"I called her mother," I could hear my father's voice. "She's on her way and surely will demand an explanation."  
"Better than her father," I grumbled. I lifted my arm and took a huge lick of her trickling blood. Just as I thought it would taste; like ecstasy. Her aroma filled my nose, her voice in my ears, her touch on my fingers, her vision blurring my eyes, and her taste filled my mouth. My head throbbed as I fastened the pace of my licking. My own animal was coming alive.  
"You'll lose control," I could hear my father warn me.  
I shot to him a glare and growled menacingly. I didn't want to hear him, I wanted to hear her. She gave me such a sense of fantasy. The world was changing around me and it was hard to process anything when she was on me.  
"She wouldn't like this side of you," his voice was stern and I glared down at the clear table beneath us. I could see my animal, staring back at me. There he was, divulged in her looking murderous. His sanguinary eyes begged for another taste of his victim. I watched his blood stained fangs be licked by his fork tongue.  
"She's dead," I muttered.  
"And how do you know?" My father asked.  
How did I know!? Hadn't he just seen her!? She was not Destiny anymore! What was left behind was vile and vicious! It was probably that disgusting Amethyst. Heh, well now she got what she fucking wanted; a vessel.  
"You want to believe she's dead," he said clearly. "You're jealous and with what you feel and what you've witnessed you want her dead. You don't want to believe she's alive and know that maybe, you might not be the one she wants anymore."  
Was that really what was going on? Did I just want Destiny dead because I knew it would be easier to believe? But that wasn't like me?  
... Was it?  
Hearing the doors, I stood up along with my father and stared as Destiny's mother, brother, and sisters rushed in. Mrs. Xeno had been crying, I could tell. The fear on their faces brought shame to mine.  
"Where is she!?" Her mother demanded to my father. "Tell me, Lazard!  
She knew who my father was? How? If I knew correctly, the only contact they had was that letter.  
"Follow me and I will take you there, Lina." Lina? Since when were they on a nickname bases? He held out his hand to her. She stared at it for a moment but then her head rose with the same angered face I'd seen on Destiny many times.  
"Fuck you."  
I had never really expected to hear Destiny's mother swear like that. Was there where she'd gotten it from? Strange, I'd always thought that bad ass attitude would have been from her father. But by the looks of it, Destiny's siblings were in just as much shock.  
My father let out a sigh, "Fine, fine. Follow me."  
So we did, all of us. There was an eerie silence that told me not to dare look up. I knew if I caught any of their looks, I'd blurt out the truth about Destiny; that she was dead. I had always thought her death would have hurt me more. I figured that it would have given me some intense drive to kill. But I just felt numb; numb and empty. So this must have been what it was like to really be a nobody.  
"Oh," I could hear my mother and peered up at them through my eyelashes. Destiny's mother bit her bottom lip and turned. I did the same and looked up at what I'd done.  
The only sign of identification was her ebony hair and long legs. I noticed that her knees batted together, she must have been cold. The rest of her body was covered in a white straitjacket and her face shielding by a black helmet. She was placed upwards on some sort of grey platform. I could see the metal belts keeping her latched onto the device. It wasn't that that got me. It was the wires.  
Along the figure of her body were thick or thin black tubes or wires penetrating out of her. They led back to different gadgets that recorded her health. They treated her like she was some kind of specimen from a sci-fi movie! It angered me that this was the way. How could they do that to her? She wasn't just something that could be played with! She was a person.  
I couldn't control my rage and slammed my fists against the glass between us. I knew there was no way I could get her out through this, but I had to try.  
It stung. Every damn pound stung and my throat was raptured as I shouted for her. But I didn't quit. She'd hear me, I knew she would. And then she'd come back. She'd smile and break this place into pieces. But we wouldn't care, we just would not. We'd be selfish and only worry about each other. Then we'd go away, somewhere far from here. Somewhere where nobody would even hear us. This was my promise to her; our independence.  
With all my force I gave the window my hardest punch.  
"Destiny!" I shouted as her blood from my fist splattered on my face. I breathed deeply and waited, waited for something. I knew she wouldn't let me down.  
"He's calling me." That voice, was now her voice.  
The headgear shattered and they all jumped back. I grinned.  
The wires shot into the ceiling and the blue lights beamed from her skin. But she didn't raise her head. I felt a stab of worry but shook it off. She'd come back. The wires sped to her and my hands fisted. They struck her right in the ears. I heard them shout for her but I couldn't open my mouth to speak. Her head jolted upwards and I saw only emptiness in her eyes. But something told me not to give up. She was still in there, she had to be.  
The wires straightened and pushed deeper into her. Black oozed out of the holes in her body. I looked in closer to her eyes. There was nothing there, just white. She arched her back and shook her head.  
Then I heard the sounds of explosions.  
Every screen sparked and their original images were replaced with words "Processing..." The word faded in and out in green, behind it a white screen.  
"What is going on!?"  
A few workers rushed to us and stared at Destiny's breaking in amazement. I caught one run to the door and I was at his throat with my keyblade sooner than he could blink.  
"Touch her..." I warned him, pushing Oblivion deadly near. "And I **will** kill you."  
"Roxas!" I heard Refia scowl at me but I just pointed the keyblade to all the workers.  
"All of you," I started. "Get to that corner or you will all die."  
They stood frozen.  
"Get to the fucking corner!" I cried at the top of my lungs. They shifted together in fear and I turned back to Destiny. She was tired, I could tell by her lowering eyelashes.  
"Oh!" My keyblade dropped to the ground and I ran for the glass. I pressed my hands on the glass and spoke to her. "Don't work hard, Destiny."  
Her head shifted to the left, her lips slightly agape. I could tell by the look on her face, she was confused. I hoped that she didn't really think I'd be upset over our fight. That meant nothing now.  
"I want you to be safe so I can be happy," I grinned. "Destiny makes me happy."  
Tears gathered on her eyelids and then tampered down her cheeks. I didn't want her to cry, not because of me. No, she had to smile again!  
"... I want to make you happy," It was whispered but I could hear her. I fully heard what she wanted and knew that this was something she could do easily. I nodded slowly in agreement.  
"I want to make Roxas happy!" She shouted. Her body shook from being withheld. She had determination, I'd give her that. But I didn't want her to get hurt. The others ran to the window and watched in anticipation. She wrestled within, shaking and screaming for me. I should have went in and helped her, but something told me this was something she'd have to do on her own.  
Suddenly, they metal shattered into a million pieces. I beamed as she slowly stepped off the platform and the jacket straps unfastening. Her head lifted, eyes still tear-filled and she walked to the glass. Her bare feet slowly approached me, each step bringing even me closer to tears. She pressed her hand to the glass, right where mine was and smiled.  
"I'll be right beside you."  
"That's all I ask," I pressed my forehead on it and smiled slightly. She imitated my motion and glanced up at me through those full thick black eyelashes.  
"None of this..." her voice shook. "None of this makes sense."  
"It doesn't have to," I assured her. God, I wished I could hold her. But I didn't want to come in without her permission. I didn't want to ruin anything.  
"I'm not going home with you," she mumbled.  
"What?" That shocked me. Why on earth would she want to stay in the awful place? She had to come home! Where else would she go?  
"I need to stay here," her voice wrung of dread. "I have to get better for you."  
"You have it all wrong!" I slammed my hand to my chest and explained. "I'm the one who can do worse and you're the one who can do better!"  
She blinked, stunned. I craved to feel her, be as close as I could. She slid down to her knees slowly and I followed and pressed my body to the glass.  
"Why didn't you call me?" I begged for an answer. "When you were hurting... Why didn't you call me?"  
"I was mad..."She leaned into the class and pressed her lips to it. "I want to feel." Her eyes closed with a smile. "I close my eyes and dream. In those dreams, I always see you. But that time... When I closed my eyes I couldn't see you. Even though I was finally getting what I wanted, it didn't feel like a dream was coming true. I just wanted you, like I do now. So please make me happy and let me feel you."  
I didn't even think about it. I heard no warnings of any danger ahead. I knew I was over my head but when she told me that she wanted me, then the light of the world shined.  
I opened the door and came into a world of blues, blacks, whites, and green from the "Processing..." None of that was important though because she made this place glow. She stood up and covered her mouth with her hands. Her steps were small but soon enough, we were close enough to touch if we both held out her hands.  
"Destiny..." I smiled and she weeped silently. "That's the only person I care about."  
She tackled me with an embrace and I squeezed her. Her warm tears wet my neck but I didn't mind. I was ecstatic with her in my arms. I touched one of the wires attached to her head but then stroked her hair. She was so warm.  
"My Destiny..." I mumbled softly.  
I could hear the crackling of the computers. Destiny didn't flinch so neither did I. Burying my nose deep in her hair, I caught a glimpse of sparks fly from the computer screens. I spaced us slightly and stared into her eyes. Those black orbs reappeared just as I brushed my nose to hers.  
"I broke it," she whispered.  
"No," I shook my head. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
"But Roxas, I--"  
"Shh..." I hushed her. "Just let me look at you."  
I took her head in both hands and examined her features. Have you ever noticed that when you love somebody, it doesn't matter how ugly they are to the rest of the world, they are beautiful to you? It's a good feeling, a great feeling.  
I looked at her shiny black bangs, they were growing out of how she wanted them. Her curved eyebrows were raised high above those wide, shimmering black eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes. My eyes moved down to her button nose and then those full, plush lips.  
I heard a banging on the window. We both turned and saw Destiny's father attacking it senselessly. I wondered why he didn't take the door? Was somebody blocking it. Scanning the room, I noticed my father and her mother weren't standing with the group. Heh, maybe they understood what Destiny and I felt for each other.  
"Roxas?"  
Destiny drew me back with that voice. It was still her but it had changed. It was angelic and pure; perfect for her.  
"Yes?" I asked, stroking her cheek.  
"Am I really the girl you like?"  
I nodded, "Of course." She was the one, I knew it.  
"When I went away," she whispered. "They told me that I was created to be the girl you like." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Even if I wasn't, you'd still be the only boy I like."  
"Like...." It wasn't right. Liking someone didn't guarantee a life together. "Not like."  
"Not like?" She echoed.  
We came in closer by my will. Looking her straight in the eye, I let her know of how deep this was.  
"I want you, and only you. I don't want anything to hold us back anymore and I know that you are ready to leave everything behind so I am to. If people don't understand this, then they shouldn't worry about it. I just want you, Destiny. I don't know much about anything and I doubt that we can go every where together but whether I am on this earth or not, I'm always with you..." I touched the middle of her chest lightly. "...In here."  
Her lips came close, I could feel her breath. "When I close my eyes I dream, and when I dream I see you.... Let's make those dreams a reality."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
WOO! Newest chapter! Things are getting interesting... At least I hope so XD  
So, this chapter is kind of based on a fight some of my closest friends had right in front of me. Frankly, it saddenned me because I thought that them being a couple would last but they are still arguing. So to them... STOP FIGHTING BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE HAVING A SERIOUS EFFECT ON ME D:  
ANYWAY.  
I won't be able to update until Feburay, what with exams and what not. Sorry guys D:  
So, please read and review and good luck with any of YOUR upcoming tests and examinations.  
... God I hate school. **


	34. Roxy Loves Des

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**:...:...: **

Chapter 34

Roxy Loves Des

They told me that fresh air was best; to get out and walk around a little. My mind was compressed by these walls and I wasn't yet strong enough to expand the space. I would have to try and fool myself into believing I was outside when it got too bad, but I wanted to really be out now. I was tired of lying in that bed, staring at the ceiling when Roxas wasn't there. I wanted to go outside. But Roxas wouldn't have it, he just refused it. He didn't think mind expansion would work at all.

But they said that it was because there wasn't enough room was why I had trouble fighting off the venom; even when it was sucked out.

It made me wonder; if I'd behaved like that when losing the venom, what was I like when I had it?

Nobody had told me; hell, everyone was avoiding telling me. People just patted my head and asked to fluff my pillows. How come I never got to know what was going on with me? I really didn't know myself at all.

It really wasn't fair.

The door of my hospital room clicked open and I saw a smiling nurse.

"Betty," I waved slightly. Damn my weak voice. "Is he here?"

She shook her head and quickly worked on my IV. I let out a little yelp as I felt the needle slid out of my skin.

"He's going to have my head for this!" I could tell that even though she was worried, she was slightly excited.

Shrugging, I hauled my feet over my bed, "He's not my dad."  
"But he's important," she mumbled, fixing the IV equipment.

"I suppose," my eyes rolled.

"No, no, no, no," she sat beside me eagerly. Her big grin reminded me of Selphie. "You should have heard him talk about you."  
"Oh?" My left eyebrow picked up. Finally, some information. "What did he say?"

"Well, while you were sleeping for the long time that you did," she started. "He put you in his lap and talked about the future."

Now _I_ was eager, "Future? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Okay, okay," she rolled her eyes playfully. "Man, teenagers; always so damn impatient."

I waved her off; she wasn't that much older than me.

"So," she leaned in with a big smile. I couldn't hear it all but what I did hear, it was clear. One time he put your head on his lap and he talked about marriage."

"Marriage?" My blush was strong; I couldn't control it. How come he didn't talk about this when I was awake. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said sweet stuff," she grinned. "I remember the whole conversation. He came in and said, 'Destiny. Beloved, can you hear me?' Then you shifted a bit and he took it for a yes. So he smiled but then got sad again 'Don't die, okay?' he said. 'I'll hate you if you die. It'll ruin our chance to be one.' So he touches your face and starts whispering sweet stuff."

Be one? And what the hell!? Why would he hate me if I died!? It wouldn't be my fault! He should have shouted at Death! "Like what?"

"Like, 'Out of everybody; you're the only person I want to be with.' You told me that once; the other you. Don't deny it, it was you. Anyway, I'm ready to now. But if it's all right with you, I'd like to get married first. In front of the world, I want to claim you as mine. And then, I promise you that we can create the Planet of Eternal Memories.'"

My fists found their way in my hair as I groaned. Yet again another example of how I was always last to know. Was this why he was so happy for the last couple days? Because he believed that I was going to marry him based on some chick's wish? Heh, I don't think so bloodsucker.

"Oh?" Betty pouted and played with strands of her azure blue hair. "Most girls would be happy to hear stuff like that? You look pissed."

"People always do this to me!" I whined. "Seriously, I'm not as dumb as I look and I hate it when people treat me that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I've been little, people have always made my decisions. It made sense when I was younger but now? I'm fifteen! I would have at least thought I'd get a chance to talk when I'm with my boyfriend!" I groaned and threw my head in my hands. "I don't want to feel obligated to him."  
"Times will change so don't rush," she stood up. "I have to go and do my routes but you should get out more. Stay inside the barrier okay?"

I nodded, "Of course."

She could read my lies easily but only smiled before leaving. I followed after her in anticipation to feel the winter breeze.

All I'd done for the whole week was lie in bed. I'd even missed New Years! How was that fair? I didn't remember much ad like I said earlier, nobody was filling me in so I could only assume what happened in this hospital. From what I did remember, it wasn't too good; I got bit, but by who, I wasn't too sure. Last I heard, it was a vampire. I wasn't ecstatic about it but I wasn't exactly upset. I'd hoped for it to be Roxas but that was a doubt.

Oh yeah, there was that too. Roxas and I had broken up.

I wasn't too sure he knew though because when I was awake, I didn't let him hold me. I was a bit upset to know that he'd done it when I slept. Sometimes, I really did think he didn't take me seriously.

I felt metal smash into my skull and I dropped to the floor. Groaning, I sat up gingerly, just as a few nurses ran to me. I assured them that I was fine and was only going to get some air. Before they could tell me to head to the back, I waved them off and quickly pushed open the front doors.

The London winter breeze brought instant red to my pale white skin. I blinked in a daze as I stepped out curiously. Linking my fingers together behind my back, I wonder, bare-foot into the snow. All of this fluffy, white snowfall made me feel as if this place wasn't earth. I knew I would freeze but I didn't mind, I liked this.

"What on earth are you doing!?"

I turned just in time to catch Roxas running to me. He was in dark blue straight slacks, I large checker board designs sweater and a white long sleeve shirt. He came in closer and I took a tiny step back.

This was the boy who wanted to marry me.

... Why was I so afraid of him?

Before I could object, that jacket was around my shoulders. I reached to take it off but there was a hard look in his eyes. Hastily, I slipped my arms inside.

"I can't believe they let you outside," he moaned angrily. "I'll have to discuss my guidelines yet again."

"I wanted to be here," he gawked at me as if I was insane.

"You'll freeze," he wasn't my dad, so he should have stopped. "Let's go inside." He turned, expecting me to follow. But something grew inside me, anger I believe. It felt foreign though, like it was someone deeper. It couldn't have been Amethyst, I knew she was still shaken up.

"You don't respect me!" I snapped.

His eyes expanded as he stared at me in shock. My face went red from frustration.

"It's not fair!" Tears welled in my eyes. "Nobody ever tells me what is going on! Don't I have a right to know what is happening in my own life!?"

I couldn't stop the tears I had now coming down. I think it was all just from being so tired out. All I wanted to do was sleep and I'd noticed that whenever I couldn't get it, I would start crying. This was odd behaviour, crying and all, but in reality, I did tend to be rather grumpy.

His arms comforted me with an embrace. God, I missed this. His scent, his touch; it drove me wild. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't. I loved him too much to hate him.

"Idiot," I mumbled as his ran his fingers through my hair. I lay mu head on his shoulder and felt small sways. I stepped on top of Roxas' sneakers and let him guide us. He only moved from side to side a little but I could still feel the shifts.

"Will you run away with me?"

Cocking an I eyebrow I said, "What would make you ask that?"

"Just curious," he kissed my forehead. "When I'm older, maybe eighteen, I want to go somewhere else. Will you come?"

Stupid, he already knew the answer to that.

"Obviously."  
"Then I'll tell you everything," he smiled. "After we go see your doctor."

"Why?" I groaned. Dr. Andrews was just going to tell me to come back out here and get some fresh air.

"She said that she has good news for us."  
He was ecstatic, clearly; I on the other hand just wanted to die. Good news was **never** _good_ with these people.

**::..::...::**

I have to say that I was perplexed seeing both Roxas' and my parents in my room. The first thought I had had been that this was some sort of intervention. Why else would they all be sitting there with frowns and crossed arms. Why did these people hate each other so much? What the hell had happened between them that whenever they were all in the same room, hostility and hatred spread like a virus. Whatever it was, it made me squeeze Roxas' hand before letting go.  
"Ah, Destiny," Dr. Andrews grinned, awkwardly  
"Sorry," I apologized quietly. "I went for a walk."

"Inside the barrier I hope," she winked and I blushed. Even though we hadn't talked much, she already knew what type of kid I was; I liked her.

"So what's the good news?" Roxas asked, I matched his eagerness with a grin. I didn't want Dr. Andrews to think I doubted what she believed was good news. I mean, she wasn't as insane as my family, that was for sure. At least I hoped not.

"You get to go home," she patted the top of my head and I squealed with glee. This was good! Finally, I could walk around and just relax.

"Home?" I asked. "Really? No lie?"

"No lie."

"Thank you!" I threw my arms around her. She had no idea how good that sounded. I hadn't been here for long but it was already driving me crazy. I hated hospitals, hated them.

"I'll leave you to decide who you'll be leaving with then," she rubbed my back and then headed out. Roxas went and shut the door. When he turned back I ran into him. I pressed my chest to his, eyes sincere.

"This doesn't mean I'm better," I told him. He had to know that. I didn't know if things would ever get better but I was going to be straight forward with him.

"I know," he didn't sound sad, just happy. "I'm going to help you get better."

My eyes glazed over. Damn him for being as sweet as he was. Before I knew it, my fingers were gliding over the skin of his neck just as I leaned in and his eyes lowered.

"Destiny," he whispered. I loved it when he said my voice like that; all aroused and passionate. It was like he was on the edge of moaning for me. When he whispered my name like that, it made my body tingle and my stomach twist; but in a good way.  
"I love--"

"Okay there!" My father cried, grabbing me by my waist and covering my mouth with his free hand. Roxas' mother mocked the motion but had him quicker than my father had me.  
"That's enough then," she smiled just a little too big. I guess us being together still wasn't something to get used to.

"This isn't about who loves who or what," my mother's eyes rolled. Whoa, what was with this attitude? Very disappointing Mrs. Xeno. These strange little bipolar episodes she kept breaking into was really giving me a headache.

"This is about who you want to go home with," Mr. Strife's eyes stared right at me. I don't know why but I blushed. These vampires could be so--

"_You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel..." _

All our eyes went to Roxas. I could see the embarrassment on his face as he quickly dug out his phone from his pocket. He held it to his ear and let out a harshly whispered "What!?"

We watched him, my parents impatient. I shot them a dirty look of warning but they only brushed me off.

"Kairi!?" He exclaimed. I smiled, I hadn't talked to Kai since the vacation started. He sighed, "Listen, this isn't a good time-- Don't yell at me! You know--... Yeah, she's here but... No Kairi, we're having-- " His eyes expanded; Kairi must have said something embarrassing. "Why do you have to turn everything to that!? You're one to talk! You and Riku always--... Yes, I do but-- No, it's not like that! God, why--... Not if you're going to act like a psycho!"

Roxas pulled the phone from his ear gingerly and suddenly Kairi's voice filled the room.

_"__Roxas you better got off Destiny right now! Like, damn I just want to get a word in and then you can go back to being animals in less than a minute! Just give her the damn phone before I make Namine draw up a picture of Destiny shoving that phone down your throat! And I know, that's not a future anybody wants to experience."_

Our parents were in a disturbed shock while Roxas' eyes twitched and my head found it's way in my palm. I took the phone from Roxas' shaking hand and pressed it to my ear.  
"Kairi, if you keep being a pervert, I will shoot you."

"Destiny!" She exclaimed with joy. "You don't sound like you at all!"

"Oh, thanks," I pursed my lips but smiled a little.  
"No," she laughed. "This voice suits you. I've always thought you sounded weird."

"It's not even that different!" I cried. "Only difference is I can keep a note but when I talk, it's the same damn thing!"

"Oh?" She giggled. "Does this mean you're going to leave us all behind to be someone bigger; forget all the little people so to say?"

"You know I could never do that," my eyes moved to Roxas, fixed n his nervous features. "I care about him too much."

"I see your voice isn't the only thing that's changed."

I blushed, "S-shut up!"

"_My friends think I've gone crazy,"_ Kairi sang, well, more like laughed._ "My judgement is getting kinda hazy..."_  
"It's not like that!" I whined. That was a lie though, Ke$ha's "Your Love Is My Drug" **(I have NO idea why but I can't stop listening to this song. Damn you insanely catchy beat!)** absolutely described how I felt about the boy in front of me. Not like Kairi had to know that.

_"My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack-head," _she continued.

"Stop it Kairi!" My face was pure red now.

"Only if you finish it," she may not have been in front of me but I could see her smirking.

"No way!" Like I would do that for all these people to see. Besides, if I ruined this voice, who knew what new sound I'd end up with. God, could you imagine if it was some deep manly tone? Now _that_ would be a turn off. Ha, a face like this with a man voice like... like... Xemnas. Gross.  
"Then I'm just going to have to reminisce in all those times I caught you and Roxas together."  
"You wouldn't dare."

"Hey Roxas!" She shouted in my ear. I had no choice but to pull the phone from my ear.

"Roxas!" His eyes, like our parents, darted to the phone. Kairi wouldn't really do this, she was nicer than that.

"Remember that time when you were going through your blood lust timing but instead of lusting after Destiny's blood you wanted her body!?"

I froze in my spot. She was serious. Damn it, Kairi was more of a threat than I ever thought. I scanned the room and saw rage from my father, horror from my mother, disgust on Mrs. Strife, and a well deserved face-palm from Mr. Strife.  
She laughed loudly, "And then you guys were going at it all over Sora's desk? Ha! I remember how Sora was so traumatized because you were half-naked and Destiny's legs were on your waist, remember that? Oh boy, I do! And Destiny was all like 'Take me, Roxas' and just when wishes were about to come true, we came in. Good times, right!?"

"We're in a hospital, Kairi!" I shouted into the stupid little device.

"Oh snap, seriously?"

Both Roxas and I pulled a face-palm.

"Yes," I groaned. "I'll tell you about it later." Quickly, I hung up. I passed the phone back to Roxas. He shut it off.

"Sorry about that," I apologized with a slight bow.

"You know how Kairi is," Roxas said to his parents. "Always making dumb jokes."

"Destiny," I glanced at my mother with a cocked eyebrow. She was staring right at me, rather intensely if I may add. Hadn't she just heard Roxas? To her, that should have just been some silly inside joke. She didn't really need to know that no matter how many cleaning supplies went on Sora's desk, Roxas and my touch would still be all over it.

"Yes mama?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

My body went red all over with embarrassment. How could she really ask that!? This was worse than when she'd tried to give me "the talk" in front of Roxas! Really mom, ask me that question right in front of Roxas' parents!? Like, come on! Now what are they going to think of me? Hell, they'd probably already figured out that I was a psycho; now they probably thought that I was a whore too!

"Mom!" I groaned. "Please! You already know the answer to that."  
"No I do not!" She frowned. "It's a simple question that deserves a simple answer, yes or no."

"What do you think, Ma?" I muttered with a glare.

The room went silent; creepy. I hadn't meant to give her such an attitude but this was like the hundredth time she'd asked me if Roxas and I had had sex. I was honestly beginning to think that she wanted us to make love more than I did.

"Oh Dieu!" My mother cried out. "Mon bébé est corrompu! Oh Dieu, pourquoi elle!? Mon bébé n'est plus pur! Elle est perdue son innocence! Oh Dieu ! Ma belle fille vierge a été déchirée dans et maintenant que? Maintenant elle est probablement enceinte et me fera une grand-mère avant qu'elle est même finie avec ses ans adolescent! Pourquoi moi!? Pourquoi mon bébé!? Qu'est-il venu à ce monde!? Premièrement, les nourritures de micro-onde et maintenant ma fille a été corrompue!"

"Mama!" I shook her shoulders hectically. Dear God, she was having one of her over-dramatic episodes. It was particular bad because this time, it was over a mistake! We were still virgins but according to her, I was "tainted". Geez, she had to pull herself together. Instead, she'd said "_My baby is tainted! Oh God, why her!? My baby is no longer pure! She's lost her innocence! Oh God! My __beautiful virgin daughter has been ripped into and now what? Now she is probably pregnant and will __make me a grandmother before she's even finished with her teenage years! Why me!? Why my baby!? What has come to this world!? First, microwave foods and now my daughter has been tainted!"_

"Mama, vous l'avez tout tromper !" I told her _"Mom, you have it all wrong!"_ She stopped and puckered her lips.

"Vraiment?" She asked. _"Really?"_

I nodded, "Je vous ai dit ceci beaucoup, beaucoup fois avant, Mama. Roxas ne désire pas avoir le sexe sous peu. Vous avez besoin d'arrêter de piquer une crise hors et agissant comme le monde va la fin même si nous faisons. Je ne sais pas si nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que le mariage mais nous ne ferons pas juste l'amour si bientôt. Roxas a des morales, il a aussi la patience. Il est un grand gars, vous savez cela. Vous savez même pour vous qu'aucun autre garçon m'aurait utilisé juste à l'heure qu'il est. Mais Roxas soigne vraiment de moi Mama. Cela est pourquoi je l'aime."

**(Translation: I've told you this many, many times before, mom. Roxas doesn't want to have sex anytime soon. You need to stop freaking out and acting like the world is going end even if we do. I don't know if we'll wait till marriage but we are not going to just make love so soon. Roxas has morals, he also has patience. He's a great guy, you know that. You know even for yourself that any other boy would have just used me by now. But Roxas really cares about me Mom. That's why I love him.)**

"It's not Roxas I'm worried about," she pursed her lips and squinted her eyes at me. That wasn't fair! I was her daughter, she at least ode me a little bit of credit!

"Mama! Ne pas me regarder comme ça!" I cried; renewing a shade of red on my face **(Translation: Mom! Don't look at me like that!)** "Je veux m'épargner pour Roxas, juste autant qu'il veut s'épargner pour moi! J'ai des morales aussi. Vous avez renoncé à moi aussi bientôt." **(Translation: I want to save myself for Roxas, just as much as he wants to save himself for me! I have morals too. You've given up on me too soon.)**

"Je ne signifie pas pour couper dans mais je me demandais si je pourrais vous demander et M. Xeno quelque chose, Mme Xeno?" Roxas mumbled with a shy smile.** (Translation: I don't mean to cut in but I was wondering if I could ask you and Mr. Xeno something, Mrs. Xeno?)**

I gasped, he spoke French! What the hell!? Why had he never told me this!? I mean, he had it down perfectly! And the way he said it too, with all the right accents... There was that tingly feeling again.

"S-sure," my mother was also astonished and with my father's eyes expanded, I could see that even he was shocked.

"Thank you," he flashed them a charming smile. "For the last week of the holidays, Destiny and I had intentionally wanted to spend it with all our families together. I don't know, maybe have one big gathering one day and then the rest it could be just us. My parents are fine with it but we haven't made any reservations or anything just in case you don't agree. Which is okay, I understand if you've already made plans."

Oh yeah, our last week plan. Heh, I had a huge felling that one wasn't going to be so successful because of this little incident. Even if my parents didn't want us to see each other the last week, I would still find a way to make it happen.

My father spoke, "We can't—"

"Do you guys mind stepping outside?" My mother cut in. I glanced at her and then Roxas; he shrugged.

"Just for a second," my mother patted my head and hurried us both to the door. "This won't take long, I promise."

Before I could protest, she pushed us out in the hall and slammed the door. I looked at Roxas who shrugged and took a seat on one of the chairs outside my room. I sat down beside him and frowned.

"When did you learn to speak French?"

"My dad taught it to me when I was younger," he answered.

"Your dad speaks it to?"

He nodded with a slight smile, "Said that there was a girl that he used to know that could only speak French; so he forced himself into learning it."

"Wow," I cupped my head in my hands and leaned my elbows on my knees. "She must have been pretty special."

His shoulders rose and then dropped. My guess was he didn't want to talk about so I looked down at my feet. I wondered if Roxas read his families minds; probably not. He had more respect than that. Just then, I head the door open and watched as our families filed out. Wow, that really _was_ fast.

I was about to question them when my father stormed right past me. What the hell was he so mad about now?

"Things will continue as they were," my mother announced. "You're going to finish up your vacation with Roxas but our entire families will come together on the Friday of the third week."

I grinned and outstretched my arms, "Thank you mom!"

She refused my invitation for a hug and walked right past me, "Yeah, whatever," was all I could hear her mutter.

Slowly, my arms fell to my sides, just as my head went to the ground. I couldn't cry so I just smiled brightly instead and wiped the water from my eyes.

"I knew this would happen," I whispered to no one in particular. "I knew they would disown me."

"Destiny..." Roxas mumbled and reached for my hand. Quickly, I grinned up at Mr. And Mrs. Strife.

"Sorry for the inconvenience I've caused. I will be sure not to make anymore mistakes this time, I promise."

I didn't want to hear them tell me it wasn't my fault or try and make me understand that I didn't need to be so formal. All I wanted was to go and take a warm bath and hopefully drown.

So I walked away.

**::..::...::**

It was kind of them to bring me some clothes. Roxas had brought me a long sleeve, white shirt with a scoop neck, a pair of jeans, black converse, and one of his huge, hefty sweaters. His mother had apologized on his behalf when I walked out of the hospital bathroom. But I had assured her that the clothes were comfortable.

During the drive back, my mother had called me and informed me that I had some papers to pick up at my mortal school. She suggested I just get them mailed but I told her that I would just go there today instead. Apart from that, the drive back was quiet. I think that's how Roxas' parents liked things, in silence. When I got back to the house, I was greeted with hugs and apologizes from Reita and Rikku. I told them it was all right and thanked Cloud for sucking out the venom in me. He only nodded so I guessed that we were cool Ashe was in her room apparently and refused to come down when called. That was okay with me though because frankly, I hadn't wanted to see her anyway. I told the family that I would prefer to sleep and they said it was understandable. Roxas had believed my slight lie for he wasn't following me. What the hell? Why had things suddenly changed? Didn't he know that stuff like me sleeping included him to?

I glanced at him, confused, "Aren't you coming?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "I didn't know you wanted me to."

"Heh," I felt my lips smile. "It's kind of implied; wherever you go I go, wherever I go, you go."

He chuckled and rushed up the stairs, then together, we walked to his room.

"So I take it you aren't really tired?" Roxas smirked as he locked his door.

"I am," I yawned and unzipped the sweater on my body. "But I want you to be here."

"And why is that?" He slid over to me and rested his hand on my hips.

"Because you're the boy I like," I pecked a soft kiss on his full lips and smiled. "Now go run me a warm bath, boy I like."

He gasped but soon smirked and turned his back on me, "Tsk, tsk, flattery and an insult; how could you deceive me?"

I laughed and patted his ass, urging him to move forward, "How could I not?"

There was a slight embarrassment to him as we walked in together into his white, clean, bathroom with a marble counter. I pulled off one of the towels from the rack and went back into his room to change. The door of his bathroom was still wide open but I made sure not to stand in its way while I changed. I don't know why but I didn't want Roxas to see any of my most intimate places until we made love, if we ever did. Yes, once again, I was doubting it. It wasn't that we didn't care about each other or about us being different, it was more that I had a feeling that I'd be way too afraid of embarrassing myself if we ever did something like that. I mean, I knew the basics, like what goes where but even thinking about it made me feel queasy and unsure. I really didn't want to have to ask anybody about it but researching it would be even more awkward. Maybe I'd buy a Karma Sutra...

"Hey Des!" Roxas called for me, breaking my train of thought. "It's done."

"Oh!" I quickly finished taking off my clothes and shoved them in a pile. I wound the short, white towel around my body and tiptoed to the bathroom. I peeked in and saw my boyfriend shutting the tap.

"Thanks," I smiled, fully emerging from behind the door. I closed it behind me, locking it too. Roxas stared at me, bewilder just as he arose from his crouching position.

"Stop it!" I cringed. I knew he was staring at the skin reveled. "My uniform is this short too!"

"It is not," he laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "You can't even bend without showing something."

"Roxas you perv!" I slapped the back of his head, trying to act mad but I was only embarrassed.

"It's not bad!" His lips pecked my neck, then my cheek and then went to my ear. "I actually think it's pretty sexy."

My face went crimson and I quickly pushed myself out of his arms and turned to a wall. Me? Sexy? Really? What did I do wrong? ...Or right? Was it weird that I was actually really happy to hear such a compliment from Roxas? Was it even a compliment? Should I have taken it as an insult instead?

I heard him sigh, "I'll leave you to your bath."

"No, wait!" I exclaimed, turning to him. He rose an eyebrow just as I pouted, "C-can't you stay?"

"Don't you want your privacy?"

Hell no! That was the last thing my body wanted now. "I want you."

He had me same embarrassed reaction without the crimson and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"A-alright."

Chortling, I stepped into the bath. I shuddered from the steamy, warm water. It felt really good against my dry and tired skin. Not only that but it gave off a scent of lavender. I considered shutting the shower curtains but rather sat down in the tub, towel still wrapped around my body.

"You sure you want me in here?" Slowly, his eyes dragged themselves from the mirror and to me. I nodded and gestured for him to come closer. He refused and went back to looking in the mirror. It was okay though, I'd get him in here and he himself knew it.

"I was thinking about inviting Axel, Olette, Hayner, and Pence to the party," he said, nonchalant.

"Oh really?" I asked, mocking his tone. Really, I was ecstatic; I really did want to see them all.

"Yeah, even Selphie" he ran his hands through his hair. "I know their your friends too so I think it would be only fair."

"Well thank you Roxas," I flashed him a smile and then picked up a bar of pink soap. I lifted my leg into the air and slowly rubbed the bar down my skin. Little bubbles formed as it lathered but so did the little twitches on Roxas' face as I could see from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathing," I said, calm.

"That is not how you bath," he let out a stiff laugh and came closer.

"How would you know?" I set my leg down and turned to him. "Have you ever watched me bath?"

"No!" He exclaimed. "Of course not!"

Ha, now I just had to get him to come a little closer, "Then how would you know?"

He walked right up to the bath and put a hand on his hip, "Because no normal person would use up that much time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he crouched down so we were at eye-level.

Perfect. I grabbed his shirt with my fist and yanked him as close as I could. His breath was interlining with mine in the middle so well that I could have sworn I'd seen it. I lowered my eyes with a mischievous smile.

"So then teach me how to bath, normal person."

He matched my look perfectly, "My pleasure."

We crushed the air with an open mouth kiss. My tongue went for his first but he wrapped his around mine; taking the title of dominance. Well, whatever. I'd still won because who had brought him here to take this title? The same girl who hands were fisting his hair.

I twirled my fingers in that glorious blond mess. How many times would I get to roll my hands throughout those soft hairs? He pulled his lips away from me and gazed at my body. He especially lingered, probably too long, on the extra cleavage the towel was giving me. Well that wasn't fair. He got to gawk at me half naked while he was there fully dressed? I thought not!

He moved in for another kiss but I pushed his head back. How looked at me questioning and I pointed to his shirt.

"That, my friend, has to go."

With a playfully roll of his eyes, he stripped from his shirt and graced me with beauty of his built stomach. Fuck me, he looked delicious.

Wait, what?

Delicious?

The hell? Why was I thinking about him as if he were food? I mentally shrugged it off and threw my arms over his shoulders. I leaned over the bathtub, still on my knees and grinned.

"Yum," I kissed his sugary, sweet lips once more before he forced his way to my throat and chest. I let out innocent little cries while he decorated my skin with kisses. Why was he so good at this? My back arched, the towel dangerously shortening. His mouth went to my shoulder and he continued his work there. I rolled my head back once he licked the crook of my neck. In that moment of ecstasy, his hands slid down to my partial bare ass and I yelped.

"You cheeky bastard," I pulled on his hair and he groaned, pleased. I tugged once again but this time, his hand reacted with a squeeze.

"Ah!" The moan slipped out of me and I cursed in my mind, now he knew he had me.

He pulled my hair with another squeeze and I moaned again. My fingernails scrapped his back from pleasure.

"D-damnit...." God, there went another grunt from me. "Fuck me..."

He laughed; thank God. He knew that wasn't a demand or anything. It was an in the moment thing, I hoped.

"I think this is the worst you've ever been," he pulled away with a cocky smile.

I frowned and leaned over the tub more; I didn't want to talk. How dare he stop when I was feeling so good. Didn't he understand that I missed him; this included!?

I grabbed the hem of his pants and shoved my hand in. Roxas threw his head back with a light yell of shock. He stared back at me, possibly horrified but all I could see how aroused he was as my finger groped his "member" through his boxers. I have to say, I was even shocked with myself. But I couldn't take my hand out, I just kept feeling. I didn't know much but it was, kind of thick; big and think. The more I urged to feel it, the more I had to shut my legs. I could feel my body twitch and groan with every grab.

Licking my lips, I said, "I could always really get to you if you let me."

His head glanced down and I rubbed my thumb and forefinger into whatever piece of him I was touching.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out. I pouted; but I wanted to do this!

"You're going to turn me into a hypocrite," he pointed out. "And yourself. How can you tell our parents that were saving ourselves but then do this?"

I sighed, he was right, damn it. "I know, I know. I lost myself there. It's just that I haven't been like that in some time and I really do miss you and I just--"

"Maybe just a little more wouldn't hurt..."

My eyes expanded, "Huh?"

He was on he's feet fast; guess he never really good forget that vampire speed of his. The rest was a blur. When I could actually see him a gain, he was standing in only his boxers. Strangely, I didn't blush at all, I just stared.

"We aren't going to go all the way," he warned me with a smile.

"We aren't going to go all the way," I nodded in agreement.

He climbed into the bath and knelt over me. His hands gently pushed my shoulders back to the bathroom wall. He slid in between my open legs and pecked my lips.

"This is really bad," he said.

I poured some water over his head. I loved how the little droplets would make his blond hair really shine, "We can stop."

"That's the thing," he laughed quietly. "I really don't want to."

Before I could try and figure him out, he wrapped my legs around my waist and took me in a powerful kiss. I smiled against his mouth and bucked my hips forward. His hands pressed against the wall of the tub, his head was down. I reached for his lips with mine but he shook his head.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I don't want you to see me like this."

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled and touched his chin gingerly. Hastily he grabbed both of my hands. I shivered with fear at his grip. What was going on? Why was he bring so strange?

"...Xion." He mumbled.

My mind couldn't even react to that. Why did he call me that!? That wasn't--

"Ven," my mouth smiled.

Our lips kissed with innocence. This kiss didn't even feel as if it was mine. It was as if my body was acting at it's own will. I tried to twitch; move my fingers. There was only a sharp pain from them. I bit down on his lip and he moved away instantly. Suddenly, the feeling of my own body came back to me.

He shook his head. As if trying to recollect himself. I giggled and hugged him. That moment was awkward but we could discuss it later.

He understood my body language and responded with a swift buck of his hips.

I cringed from this newly found pleasure. Butterflies fluttered all about in my stomach, eager to escape. It wasn't just the flutter but my hips, they had a mind of their own. They kept meeting him in the middle. I threw my head back from all the grinding. I wondered if he was throbbing for it just as much as I was. My eyes were glazed over, his resistant face trying to hold back was becoming a blur. I could feel trails of kisses being left down on my neck. Not only were the butterflies hitting the walls of my stomach but knots were tying and untying. I was so close.

My faint screams and his huffs of air mixed in the atmosphere but I could barely hear them. All my senses were disturbed. Any second now, I'd break.

"Destiny," Roxas grunted as he increased his speed. I was panting in rhythm of the thrusts. God damn it; why wouldn't he just take his boxers off!

"Destiny?" Roxas' mother knocked against the bathroom door. "Are you alright?"

Shit!

She'd heard me. How loud was I? Oh crap.

My senses were definitely back to normal for I searched Roxas' embarrassed face for an answer. He shrugged and pushed me for an answer silently. I bit on my lip and looked around in fear. How was I supposed to explain this? "Oh sorry for the screaming; I seduced your son and we were just about to have sex in your bathtub"!?

Wait, how did she even get in here? Hadn't oxas locked the door? Maybe she had a spare key... Damn it. Did nobody trust us!?

"Um..." I squeaked. "Yeah, we're--"

Roxas jabbed me in the arm and shook his head hectically.

"I-I'm okay," I corrected myself and shrugged unsure.

"Is Roxas in there with you?"

He slammed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face. I fought back laughter as he spoke t his mother.

"Y-yeah, I'm in here," he uttered. "We were talking about what to do, you know, just in case something like this happens again."

"You don't need to worry about that," his mother said from the other side. "We won't let something like this happen again, Destiny."

"It was my fault," I responded. "Besides, there's no reason to even worry about it; it happened but it's over."

"That's right," she said. "Anyway Roxas, Kairi called she wanted to know if you could see each other, I told her it would be all right."

"But Destiny's not strong enough!" He whined. I could see that he was lying and I knew it too. I was feeling fine, great even. If anything, he just didn't want to see Kairi because he knew she'd probably beat the crap out of him from that phone call from earlier.

"Destiny, are you strong enough to see your friends?"  
"Yes," I said, smirking at Roxas. He glared at me but I could see a slight bit of a smile.

"Excellent," she laughed. "I suggest you two get ready than."

Then, there was silence. Roxas sighed and stepped out of the tub.

"What?" I gasped, adjusting the now wet towel as I also stood. "You aren't going to finish me?"

He shook his head and turned away, "My mom killed the mood."

I laughed, "Right. Well, we'll get it back."

"I bet we will." Before he could walk out the room I called for him.

"Let's go pick up my papers with the others."

"Why not get it mailed?"

I smirked, "Because I want to rub it in."

**::..::...::**

**(So as a stress reliever, and cause I'm bored, I'm writing the rest in Roxas' point of view. To be honest, I actually got a lot of help with this because I'm not too good with "thinking like a guy" so thanks to my bud Dmitri!)**

I tossed on a striped black blue shirt as I stepped out of my room. The halls were empty, I took it my siblings had probably gone off to meet with friends, just as I was going too. I leaned against a wall and sighed.

Kairi was going to kill me for trying to get rid of her. But she would have to understand. I mean, Destiny was her friend and she was surprised. Destiny was my girlfriend and maybe I had over-reacted but she was just so... accident-prone. Besides, it was my fault she was bitten in the first place. I shuddered from the memories of her post-bite image. Then there was the cold that now surrounded her wrist. From fear of breaking down, I tried to avoid it while in the tub.

I slid down on the floor. My God had she been good. I don't know where she learned to do what she did but it was worth it. I couldn't understand where she'd gotten that energy from. I guess lying down for about a week must really build it up.

For me, that weak had taken my everything. When she was awake, she acted dead and when she was asleep, well she was asleep, what was I supposed to do? I talked to her a lot, told her my future plans, I hoped that she would abide by them but with how stubborn she was, I doubted it. I didn't want to say that I knew what was best for us or that I was smart but I had to be the strong one in this relationship, not only physically. Yeah, Destiny said she could handle herself but as it's been viewed so many times, the girl cannot get her emotions in check. When found out about her past, I thought it was that but I asked one of the doctors about it. They said that in a case like this, it started out as the illness but she adapted to that attitude and was no prone to taking erratic measures. Learning this, I'd silently dubbed myself to be the one to take charge. No like she would listen though. It was obvious with h she'd acted.

What was it that really took me? Oh did my body call for her. I guess I was considered a pervert but at the moment I really didn't care. I couldn't stop reflecting on that beautiful girl and her eccentric attitude. Her black hair, tight but attractive body. The way her pale, silky-smooth heavenly skin practically begged me to rip off that towel and feel that body in every way. I thought back to how her full perky breasts had given me quite a view and the wrapping of those legs. My God, her legs. I really was hating on that damn towel for being so short and making me feel this way. The hips. The waist, the a--

I heard footsteps and quickly stood up. It was just Riku and Sora, I guessed that Kairi and Namine must have been talking to my mother downstairs.

"You look lost," Sora crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. It was getting easier to refer to her as a girl.

"Just thinking," I muttered.

"Is she okay?" I smiled at Riku's concern.

I nodded and gestured for them to come and see for themselves. With the way Destiny was acting before, I'd be shocked if she'd lost that energy.

The door open and I smirked at my friends. The look around and stared in possibly... Horror? Riku's eye twitched and Sora stared, agape. What the hell was--

My God.

Destiny was dressed in a way too tight black tank-top, black and blue striped hot pants dancing about in my room. I didn't know whether this was something I was happy about or disturbed by. And if I was disturbed, for what reason? Most likely it was because my friends were viewing my girlfriend dressed in partial nothing, chanting and dancing around my like a stripper!

"_I want your love and I want your revenge,_" She chanted, hands running down her sides. She stopped and tilted her chin up with a smirk. "_I want your love; I don't wanna be friends._"

She fell to her knees, eyes still shut, and grind against the floor. It was that! That "S" motion her body would make, beginning from her hips till it reached her chest.

"_J'veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge," _She slid on to her back but the erotic movement did not come to a stop. "_ J'veux ton amour; I don't wanna be friends." _

On the lower half of her body moved came back up and when it did, it don't go without notice. Her hips gave out small thrusts in the air as she let out "ohs" in sync with her hips and what I guessed was also the song.

Her legs lifted int the air and she summer saluted backwards. She rose from her knees and stood slowly. Suddenly, she opened her legs with a big grin, _"Want your bad romance!"_

She head bobbed, directing her hips with her hand gestures. They rolled and her hands tackled her flat stomach and everything above it. She kept singing to the popular pop hit and making faces as she sang. She'd lick her lips as words of desires came out of her throat. The voice was like that of the old Destiny; I loved it. But soon enough, it faded into a hum as she backed up to a wall. Her rear end hit it first and she bent her body. She rolled her head as she swayed her hips against the building. I was actually very envious of the wall at the very moment and upset with Sora and Riku who got to witness the cleavage of my girlfriend. I was about to block them off when Destiny hopped up on my bed and lay the upper half of her body on the wall of it.

I don't know why but for some reason, all three of us rushed in to watch her.

"_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah_, j_ust zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox._"

She flipped over with her knees pressed together, "_I don't really care where you live at just turn around boy and let me hit that._"_  
_She slid into a crouched position with a finger in her mouth and smiled innocently, "_Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at._"

I pounced on her.

My lips smashed her before she could even open her eyes. I forced my tongue in her mouth and explored the carven. My hands were on her ass and her legs opened wider. I snuggled in as I took my prize. I was going to take her; no doubt in my beastly mind was I going to take her right on my bed, in my room, in front of Riku and Sora.

"Roxas!" Sora jumped on my back and tugged on my shirt. "Get offa her!"

I shook my head against Destiny's mouth; she was mine for Christ sake! Go away Sora!

"Come on Roxas!" Sora's tug felt stronger and my guess that Riku was helping him out. I flipped them the finger and focused back on Destiny. She pulled my lips off her head and panted heavily.

"Fuck, Roxas..." she grunted as I happily pressed kisses on her breasts. One of my hands slid from her ass and to her thigh. I massaged it gently, only wanting to earn a command of sex.

"Roxas!" She screamed my name and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She shut them and I pressed my hand on her breasts. Heh, a sexual scream and a new place to touch; that was good enough for me!

I could feel the pulls from Sora and Riku but I could careless. She was mine, all mine. I was going to have her when I wanted to and that was now. My animalistic traits had taken me over and this was what it wanted; what I wanted. Screw waiting! Hell, I'd fuck her while Sora and Riku tried to get me off her. I ran my thumb over her hardened nipple and her head fell back and I licked up her heart and to her chin.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

My eyes flinched just as I felt my soul soothe back into my body. My eyes went to the doorway. .

Standing there with the _real_ definition of horrified on their faces were Namine, Kairi, Cloud and with, surprisingly, Tifa Lockhart- Heh, when did Tifa get here? I hadn't even heard the door or her cheerful voice? How come she hadn't said hi? I thought I was like a little brother to her? Wow Tifa, not cool. I'm your "so-called little brother" and you can't even- what the hell was I talking about? That wasn't even important!

I went back to Destiny. She was panting heavily with her hands pushed up against the wall. I tilted my hands down and saw little tears in her now wrinkled shirt. What was worse was my tongue was in the middle of her neck and had left a trial of venom on her skin. Now rationally, I knew that wouldn't hurt or kill her.

But I wasn't rational.

I leaped from her, taking Riku and Sora with me.

"Gah!" I heard Sora shriek. I glanced back and saw her cringing against a wall while Riku had landed perfectly on the floor. I, myself, lay at the foot of the bed.

Destiny stared at me with confusion. I cursed myself; that was undeniable proof that I still hadn't controlled this self control thing! How were my parents supposed to trust me with her now? And God knows that if it happened once, it'll happen again.

I reached out for her and opened my mouth, but what could I say? How was someone supposed to apologize for almost raping somebody?

"Roxas..." she said with a smile. Why was she smiling? What concept of "rape" did she not get?

I watched her lithe body crawl over to me. She knelt down so we were at eye-level. Those wide eyes of her blinked curiously. I would have laughed at the child stare if this weren't serious.

She whispered in my ear,"A sexually frustrated Roxas is more fun than a moody Roxas."

My body tightened from that whisper. Did she even know what she did to me when she acted that way or said those things?

Then the shell of my ear went moist I shivered with delight. I didn't want to draw anymore attention to my face so I slammed it into the sheets. But Destiny would not let me rest! Her hands pried me out and before I knew it, my gaze was on the lustful face. She licked her lips and leaned in. I felt the urges but focused item all on suffocating my sheets. Her lips wrapped around my bottom one but it didn't turn into a kiss. There was a strain and I saw her pearly whites gripping on to it. I was insane but I loved it when she bit my lip. She knew it too! Why was she insult to injury!?

She pulled back with lowered eyes and a matching smirk. My fingers were twitching once she released me and licked her lips. My lips puckered in pleasured pain and she smiled innocently. Acting as if nothing happened, she scooted past me and hoped off my bed. All eyes gawked as she went to go pick up a pile of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

She tilted her head back. "You coming?"

My eyes broadened. What? Was she serious? After all that, I was going to end up with what I wanted? Well, what the "wrong head" of me wanted. Fuck, I could have had a million heads, and still would have been ecstatic. I got to be with her in the most intimate way possible.

"Hell yeah!" I literally jumped out of my seat. I sprung for her.

Out of the blue, a powerful force yanked me back.

"Where do think you're going?" I heard Tifa's "cheerful" voice.

"Oh come on!" I struggled in her grip but she held me I high above the ground easily.

"You might as well stop struggling."

"Do you know what you're doing!?" I cried.

"Keeping your dignity," Tifa rolled her eyes and tilted her head toward Destiny. She nodded and walked into the bathroom. Once I heard the lock, I knew it was over. Tifa set me down and I crossed my arms. Well there went my only chance at getting laid for the rest of the week.

Oh well... I could always think back to her dancing.

A crooked smile split on my face but dropped once Destiny bellowed out in laughter.

"My God!" She giggled uncontrollably. "Hehe, Roxas, you idiot."

Then Sora startled chuckling, then Riku joined in, then, dare I say it, Namine, and soon enough they were all laughing at my needs; well, Cloud kind of looked amused, but it was hard to tell with him.

"It's not funny!" I cried. "It's not like that is what's been on my mind. You guys just caught me on an off day!"

"Sure Roxas..." Sora laughed.

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately," Riku added.

"They have a rehab for stuff like 'off days'." Kairi smirked.

"Whatever," I faced the ground and pursed my lips. "Oh, Destiny wants us to go pick up some papers from her old school."

"With mortals?" Namine asked, I nodded.

"You guys think you can handle it?"

"Heh," Riku ran a hand through his hair. "Worry about yourself."

"This is one of your 'off days' after all," Sora said with a smile way too big for that face.

I shot him a dirty look and took a seat on my bed. Destiny was taking longer than usual. I swear she didn't even care about how she looked. This had better not be another ploy to win my parents love.

"You done yet Destiny?" I called.

"Just about!" She responded.

I rolled my eyes and fell on to the sheets. Why was she trying to look good for a place she supposedly hated?

"Tifa and I are going to head out," Cloud announced as he left through the door. Tifa waved and followed him out. The other smiled and said their byes but I only scoffed. I did wonder though, what did Tifa think of my Destiny? Well if anything, it shouldn't have been based on what happened today!

I heard the click of my door and saw Destiny come out in blue skinny jeans, my sweater, and black ankle boots. The hell? There was ice outside, she'd fall.

"You're going to slip," I said, pointing to the shoes.

She shook her head, "Most of the ice has melted and it's not even that cold."

I shrugged, she could just fall then. I was not going to save her, no I was not. It would be her own fault and then I'd get the chance to break out into laughter. That's what she would get for teasing me.

I felt her warmth on my neck, her breath lingering there.

"Please don't hate me, Roxas-sama."

Ugh, she was going to win me over by being cute. I shook my head and quickly walk out the door. "We should get going!"

**::..::...::**

Destiny had grabbed a bag before we left. Claiming that papers would probably be heavy. But the thing is, she'd already stuffed the plaid back-pack with things. I didn't bother her about it though. I could tell she was already nervous about going back to that horrible place. But I held her hand while we walked an assured her that everything would be fine. Kairi had even promised to give out dirty looks and forced the others to do the same. Destiny had laughed and told us that even though it wasn't right, that's what she wanted us to do.

"Intimidate them to death," she chuckled as we approached the school.

"Well, if they had a second life we'd intimidate them to that too," Kairi laughed as she hooked arms with Namine. I grinned but then caught the school in my view. It looked like a regular high school, nothing special about it. It looked to have about three floors, a small parking lot, nice grass and that was about it.

"Looks normal," I said, glancing at her. She kissed her teeth.

"If this is normal, I'm even happier to be an immortal."

I laughed and then we walked through the front door. As soon as we stepped into the school we were greeted by stares. There weren't many people in the halls, most having classes now. That's what sucked about mortal schools, their Christmas vacation were only like two weeks; immortals had three.

Already, inappropriate thoughts crossed my mind from those of some of the people in hall.

Riku's eyes rolled, "This dumb." He gestured toward a few girls giving him dirty smirks.

"Get to class."

Their jaws dropped and they hurried away.

Destiny snorted, "Thanks Riku."

"It's fine," his arms crossed as he examined the halls. "I don't know why you were freaking out Roxas, nobody here even smells all that breathtaking."

"Except Destiny," I cooed, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Now, now, none of that," I glared up and saw a woman in a dark blue suit. She peered in closer and gasped.

"Destiny!"

She lazily showed the woman a peace sign, "Yo." Ha, was this the "bad-ass" Destiny? Definitely different from the one she should my parents.

"Y-you left! Why are you back? And who are these people?!" Her eyes shifted around all our faces; she took a special liking to Riku.

"Need to get my papers from Mr. Thomas," Destiny sighed. "These are my friends and boyfriend."

She cleared her throat, "W-well, please do so without causing any trouble."

"Pfft, woman please," Destiny held her hand to the lady's face. "What kind of bitch do you think I am?"

"Destiny!" She exclaimed. "Language!"

"Miss. Carson," Destiny's arms crossed. Aw, so this was the Principle she was telling us about. According to Destiny, no matter the situation, the woman would blame it on her. "When have I ever listened to your warnings of language. Just tell me where Thomas is."

"He's in the auditorium if you can recall, this is the timing of the opening annunciations. I believe he's in there with your old grade-mates."

"Awesome," Destiny muttered with a sinister smile. She walked passed the woman, hitting her shoulder purposely.

"Destiny!" The woman called her back. By how much attitude and all Destiny had said about this school, I could say that this Principal shouldn't have been trying to get any apology.

"What?" Destiny stormed back. "What the hell did I do now, Carson?"

The woman stood, shaking slightly. Clearly, tis lady did not choose the right career because kids like Destiny were every where. She had to show our friend here that she was the alpha, not let Destiny win. For Christ's sake, this woman literally towered over her.

"See?" Destiny moved in, eyes angered. "You got nothing to say. Seriously man, you're never going to see me again so why do you have to still treat me like this? Honestly, I'm like a ghost, Ms. Carson. BOO!"

Ms. Carson's eye twitched and Destiny smirked.

"...and I'm gone, leaving you with fear for the rest of your life." The ravenette stepped in extra close and perched up on her toes to the Principle's ear. "Are you scared of me yet Martha Carson?"

Ms. Carson didn't move an inch. I was actually beginning to feel a bit bad. I knew that Destiny hated this place but ideally, she didn't have to come here. I mean, I could have even gotten these myself.

Destiny rolled her eyes and stepped back with a smirk, "Hell you could even compare to a magician." He turned her back on us and began walking down the hall. She lifted her hand in the air and snapped. On cue and clearly by magic, the lights flickered on and off three times. Once they returned to their bright luminosity. If she wasn't afraid before, Mrs. Carson definitely was now.

"Ta-da bitch!"

Destiny shouted before entering a girls' bathroom. I sighed, there was the anger. Considering that there was nothing I could do at this point, I plugged headphones and turned up my music.

Ms. Carson collected herself and shot us a dirty look. She gave me especially a dirty glare and nodded at Riku before storming off.

"Heh, I think she likes you Riku," I nudged Sora in the elbow and we shared a chuckle.

"Let's go check on Destiny," Kairi said to Namine before Riku could respond. Namine nodded and they hurried off to check on her. I would have gone along but unfortunately I was her _BOY_friend. So Sora, Riku, and I sat back, just talk amongst ourselves.

"This place must be prison for her," Sora muttered, staring at his feet.

"That's why she's trying to get some sort of revenge on these people," Riku explained.

"Well whatever it is,it's better than killing these people."

They nodded in agreement. I unplugged the music from my ears and looked ahead. Kairi, Namine and Destiny were all coming out, laughing. We joined them shortly and all headed down the hall to the auditorium. We were too busy comparing how great Fate Academy was to this place to even notice people around us. I preferred this rather than Destiny using us like trophy wives. We soon reached the wide doors and Destiny peeked inside.

"There's a lot of people in there," she mumbled nervously.

"Don't be afraid," I squeezed her hand. "You have nothing to worry about now. I mean look at you! You are... Wow."

Turns out in the bathroom, Destiny had applied make-up on her face. I personally liked her her without it but it's not like I was going to say that now. Clearly, she wanted to go in there and show how much better off she was. She shouldn't have had to, these people's opinions didn't matter.

She blushed and nodded. The pulled down the hooded of my sweater and faced a wall. I reached her perplexed as she took it off. When she turned, I swear my jaw hit the floor.

A purple crop jacket, studded pockets, twin zip close pockets, ribbed fabric at the sides of the waist, edgy zipper trim, and long sleeves.

Now you're probably wondering: why does he care so much about the details of this jacket?

Because that's all this was! THE JACKET.

Well yeah, there was a way too tight, way too light shirt underneath it but did that shirt cover up the breasts of my girlfriend!?

... Did it even try to help?

"It was hot under that," Destiny flashed a smile as she hooded Sora with it. She flipped her hair and grinned. We all just stared back in silence. What the hell did she think was going to happen? Oh I could hear the pick-up lines now:

"_Oh Destiny, you look--- Why HELLO THERE JESSICA AND JANE!"_Or _"Whoa! Are those real?"_ Or even _"Mind if I fluff those pillows?"_ Oh, and let's not forget about the other humps. _"__Your daddy must have been a baker, 'cause you've got a nice set of buns."_ We could even go for _"There must be a keg in your pants, 'cause I want to tap that ass." _

"Roxas..." I felt Sora poke me. "Why do you look so smug?"

"Shh!" I shooed him away. "I'm thinking about pick up lines. Oh! What about 'Brrr! My hands are cold. Can I warm them in your heaving breasts?' I could even say, 'See the bump on my nose?'" I point down at my crotch with a smirk. "Now do you wanna see the bump in my pants?" I broke into a laughter and was awarded with sniggers from Riku and Sora. Namine tried to stop from laughing at Kairi's irritated face. She held her hand up but Destiny stopped her.

"No, no, no, Kai-Kai," she smirked and stepped right in front of me. "I got this."

I raised an eyebrow, this was one of those moments I did NOT want her to have this.

"I don't give head to strangers," she pouted twirling her hair with her index finger. "So allow me to introduce myself."

My cheeks sucked in; why on earth did Destiny know what to say to get what she wanted? This girl was supposed to be a virgin!

She pulled me closer and cupped my chin, "Oh, virgin?" Her eyes lowered. "That's good because I like inexperienced men."

"Destiny!" I pulled her face away while the other laughed. "How do you know these anyway?"

She pulled my hand down and showed me that pure smile of hers.

"It's good having an older sister, isn't it?"

I cursed Selena inwardly. But then again, something told me that most of these were just things she'd picked up on her own. What a strange girl; just like a liked her.

"We should go in," Sora said. I nodded, it was kind of creepy that we were just standing out here like stalkers.

With a stiff nod, Destiny took my my hand. I was perplexed when I saw the sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm using you," her eyes watered and I cupped her chin. She was not going to cry; no way in hell would I allow that. This place was like her burden and if this is what it took to get rid of all then I would do it.

"Vampires look this way to trap mortals, Destiny," I said with a grin. "We may not get dinner out of this but we don't mind."

She beamed and nodded. Good, a smile.

"Let's go then," Riku stepped forward and pushed the doors open. We stepped in and on either side of us were rows of mortals around our ages. Their scents mixed in the air and I couldn't help but tighten my grip to Destiny. I could feel my face hardened as they all stared in admiration, wonder, and shock. Their "voices" displayed the same emotions; good to see we were automatically wanted. My eyes scanned the room but I didn't dare move my head. If anymore air was created, I'd surely kill somebody. My eyes moved ahead and I saw a bald man standing agape, gawking at Destiny.  
I was about to read his mind when Destiny smiled sweetly at the assembly of people.

"D-Destiny Xeno!" The man cried in the microphone. "W-wha--!?"

"Papers!" She called out, keeping that smile. There was something about it that put me on edge. Guided me forward, the others followed. The voices were getting louder and more hectic. I have to say, it was disturbing to hear these people, especially the ones that spoke of Destiny. We stopped mid-way and before Destiny could go to walk off on her own, I grabbed her by her waist and forced her eyes on me. I gave her warning glance and she only rolled her eyes.

"I won't be bad," she whispered. "I promise."

I snorted, "You should know better than I that that's a promise you can't keep."

Chuckling she kissed my forehead then hurried up to the podium on the stage. The thing is, she didn't even walk, it was more like strutting with the way she smirked. As if she was conducting some evil plan in her mind.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sora grinned as he folded his hand behind his head.

I laughed, "Think she'll kill somebody?"

"She'll kill everybody if she gets the chance," Riku crossed his arms.

"I guess we will get to eat tonight," Kairi chortled. We joined in quietly, receiving even more confused thoughts and stares.

I watched as Destiny hopped up on the stage and went up to the man. She whispered about her papers in his ears and he nodded slowly. He told her that he would get them to her right after the assembly was over. She went to leave but the man stopped her.

"Don't you have anything to say to your old classmates?"

She turned back and stared at the offered microphone. Sighing, she walked up to it and leaned in.

"You've always had faith in me Mr. Thomas," she smiled at him and he nodded. No wonder she licked this guy; he seemed like the type of person who never stopped believing in people; strong heart, that was for sure.

"So!" Destiny stared back at the people in front of her. "For those who don't know, my name is Destiny Xeno nd I used to go here. But then I transferred to place that could better suit my..." She glanced at us with a sly smile. "...Needs. Anyway! Actually, that's all I've got. So, er... Any questions or some garbage like that."

"Who are they!?" A girl shouted and she pointed a finger at us. Damn, way to be direct.

"My best friends," she smiled One-by-one, she pointed at each of us and listed us off.

"The blond is Namine, she's really sweet and too much of a giver if you ask me." Namine's hand came up to her face, hiding her smile.

Destiny stuck out her tongue to her playfully and then pointed to Kairi. "That's Kairi, also a giver but less nice than Namine. In fact, Kairi would probably kick all of your asses." The redhead laughed and waved slightly.

Her finger went to Sora, "Sora was the first person I met at my new school. Instantly, we made friends." I could see embarrassment on Sora and laughed.

"Next is Riku," She gestured to the boy beside me. "Heh, what can I say about Riku? Well, he's the kind of guy that you know you shouldn't approach because you just know he's going to shoot you down. But, I got lucky." Riku nodded as if that description of him was perfect. I cocked an eyebrow and rolled my eyes with a smirk.

Then her finger pointed at me. The other corner of my mouth rose as that blush flourished her face.

"Roxas..." She mumbled. "My Roxas." She laughed but didn't take her eyes off me. "Yeah, my boyfriend, Roxas. I don't know, it feels like he's more than that; feels like we were made to be compatibly. Whatever the reason, I'm glad I have him." She lent in closer to the microphone; I tilted my head up a tad.

"I really care about you, Roxas."

Declaring it in front of all these people, what was that supposed to prove? Oh, who cared, it was good to hear it again. Lately all she'd done was talking about liking which had scared me a little, I won't lie. Now she hadn't really said the word but it felt good to hear the next best thing.

"I really care about you too, Des," I breathed.

She grinned and then looked at all mortals. "Well if that's--"

"What's the school called?" A Hispanic male shouted.

Destiny bit her lip and scratched the back of her head. Ideally, we weren't supposed to discuss the Academy with mortals, too much of a risk.

"Saint.... Richard.... Paul... Waffle-cakes!" She shouted. I dropped my head in my open palm along with Sora. If she was going to come up with a cover... The least she could do is make it sound realistic!

"Waffle-cakes?" He questioned.

She licked her lips, "Well, you see it's--" She pointed in our direction quickly and shouted into the microphone. "All those people are single, get them while you can!"

The mortals' heads turned to us and their perverted thought popped into my head.

"I'm practising celibacy," Kairi lied.

"I'm in an arranged marriage," Namine explained.

Sora grabbed Riku's wrist in an instant, "We're engaged!"

I broke out into laughter. How desperate was Sora not to be tackled!? Riku... Sora... TOGETHER? Ha! It was a fangirls' dream come true!

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and battered his eyelashes up at him. "R-right, Riku-sama?"

Riku's eyes twitched and he gingerly patted Sora's head, "Right Sora...chan....?"

Sora smiled nervously.

This didn't stop them looking at me with eager eyes. Hello? Weren't they listening?

"I have a girlfriend," I said in a rather obvious tone.

"So?" I saw the girl the Destiny and I had encountered at the mall standing. I kissed my teeth; what was wrong with this girl?

"Touch him," Destiny frowned from above. "And I will shove my arm down your throat, pull out your heart, cut it into pieces and burn you along with them."

There was a hostility in the room between Destiny and her enemy. I watched as she stepped down from the stage and glared ruthlessly at the mortal. When she reached us, she grabbed my arm and forced me out of there. Unsure of what next to do, Sora, Riku, and Namine followed. We kept walking in silence until we were back in the foyer. Destiny released me and collapsed on to one of the couches. With her arms crossed, I could hear her muttering her death plans.

"She going to be okay?" Sora whispered in my ear.

I shrugged, "I'll go see."

I strolled over to her causally and took a seat. I shot her with a huge grin but she didn't even glance my way. I leaned in and kissed her up her neck to her ear. I took the earlobe in my mouth and held it gently between my teeth.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I whispered and slid my hand up her thigh.

"Don't touch me Roxas," she threw my hand off her and let out a breath of air. I groaned and leaned back in my seat. She didn't want to explain these things to me so she obviously didn't want me to know about them but at the same time, she expected me to be able to make every situation better. I couldn't really be there for her if she kept blocking me out.

"We'll be back," she took my hand and lead me down the hall a bit. Leaning against a locker, she blew air into my face, teasingly. I placed my palms against either side of her head.

"Ready to talk about it?"

Nodding she began, "They make me feel horrible, like I'm not worth anything to anybody."

"That's not true," I said. "These people don't know you and never took the chance too. There are people that did and are happy with you. Who cares what these people think! I mean, I swear you said you were like a ghost? BOO!" I exclaimed but then smiled. "And then you're gone."

She giggled and ran a hand threw my hair, "That's why you're the boy I chose."

"Chose, huh?"

She nodded and turned away.

"_Love me even if I'm a mess, take me as I am, bad or best_," She muttered with a bit of a smile. "_Forgive me if I'm ever on my knee, kiss me if your mad at mommy..._" Her eyes fell back on me.

"_Des loves Roxy._"

I smiled; she probably thought she was so clever.

"_Forgive me if I'm ever on my knee, kiss me if your mad at mommy,_" I finished. "_Love me even if I'm a mess, take me as I am; bad or best._"

I bent in closer, her breaths tickling my lips.

"_Roxy loves Des._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You're probably thinking "OHMIGAWD! KaoriZutto is SUCH a poet :D"**

**But it's all a lie D:**

"**_Roxy Loves Des_" is actually Lights' "_Jonny Loves Jess_" so all the credit must go to her. **

**Other music belongs to....**

**Bloodhound Gang – _Ain't Nothin' But Mammals_**

**Ke$ha – Your Love Is My Drug**

**Lady Gaga – Bad Romance**

**Ke$ha featuring 3Oh!3 – Blah Blah Blah**

**Also, I listened to a lot of Muse while writing this... Strange.**

**ANYWAY**

**Thanks again to Dmitri and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**And...**

**EXAMS ARE OVER :D**

**I hope yours are too.**

**Please read and review. **


	35. Let's Show Them Our Hearts

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of KaoriZutto. **

**:...:...: **

Chapter 34

Let's Show Them Our Hearts

Roxas eyed me for a moment before taking me in his arms. I shut my eyes; it was warm there in some weird way. With how tight he squeezed me and had my head pressed to his chest, I may have thought that I could hear his heart.

Personally, I liked to pretend that there was on there, no matter what he said. Roxas may have believed that affection like this was based on the mind but I knew it was from his imaginary heart that I created for him.

Then I remembered the dream; the dream was I'd given him my heart. That didn't seem like too bad of a decision. I wondered if it was possible, for when I died, could I give it up to him? It wasn't like I was going to need it anymore anyway.

I heard the door open and glanced at the people shuffling out. They stared but I only glared back.. Roxas was right, I had nothing to prove to these people and ideally, I should have been worrying about myself. My fingers tips grazed over his spine just as my glare softened. My eyes landed on his neck and then up to his open eyes, looking back down at me. I created a space between us and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered. I took his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"Let's go outside and wait."

Nodding, we rejoined the group and waited outside. I took Roxas' sweater from Sora and zipped it up on my body; it was kind of cold actually. It had brightened up a bit but not enough for the glow of the vampires. Roxas still seemed off track so I dragged him away for a bit.

We stood aside and I stared into his eyes, sincerely.

"If something is up, just let me know."

He cupped my chin and brought me in for a kiss. My lips wrapped around his for a second but then opened, allowing him entrance. His tongue dove in and I blushed. Even if it was only for a second, it still felt nice.

"Get a room!" Somebody shouted. I noticed that quite a few students had come out. This wasn't surprising, most people ended up skipping their classes after these school gatherings.

Roxas tore his lips from mine and stalked off to the voice. It was a boy with a poorly dyed blue mo-hawk; his brown roots peeking out. Even though the boy was taller, Roxas grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up against a wall. The boy shivered in fear as he stared at the wrath of my boyfriend.

"Want to say that again?" Roxas dared the boy but he only cowered.

"He's not worth your time, Roxas," I said, taking his arm. "If I'm better than this place than you know that you are so let him go."

Roxas dropped him and kissed his teeth. He headed forward as the student stood up gingerly. He glared and snorted.

"Pfft, has to let his girlfriend protect him."

I shot him a glare, "Just because you're not worth his time, doesn't mean you aren't worth mine."

I was quick and with a swift kick of my leg, I got him right between his legs.

"Agh..!" He trembled forward but I fisted my hand and shot it right at his jaw. His head went back and he stumbled backwards, I ran behind him, holding my leg out. He landed on my foot and I kicked him forward. He crashed into the ground with a thud.

I crossed my arms with a smirk; I _really_ wanted to say some sort of ending catch phrase, something like "And that's how you do it; immortal style." But one, that would give us away, and two, how stupid would I look saying that? So I glanced at his injured body once more before heading back into the school. I _had _come here to get my papers, right?

I grinned just as Mr. Thomas emerged from the doors.

"Hey, sir."

"Energetic all of a sudden?" He handed me the stack of sheets. "That's good to see."

I thanked him with a nod, "Well there's a lot to be happy about."

"Like the new boyfriend," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He helps," I blushed a bit. "But mostly, I just got to start anew and did it right. It just so happens that Roxas was a big part of it."

"Seems like he's not big enough to stop your violent attitude," he gestured to the horrible boy shaking to stand.

"You know he had it coming," I grinned.

"Seems like they always do," he ruffled up my hair and I gave him a toothy smile. "Now get out of here before we have to get Carson out here."

I nodded and headed off to my friends. They were already ahead but I caught up with them just as they were leaving the school premises.

I hopped onto Roxas' back and kissed his ear.

"Hey Boyfriend."

"Hey Stalker," he adjusted me on him and I leaned in happily.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Riku, Sora and I were planning on hanging out," he responded.

"Why can't we come?" Kairi asked.

"Because it's more of a guy thing, Kairi," Namine smirked with a roll of her eyes.

"Then how come Sora gets to go?"

"They're engaged, remember?" Roxas laughed.

Kairi joined him, "Right."

"This sucks," I groaned. "You know this makes you the worst boyfriend ever?"

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

"Fine," then he dropped me.

I fell on my ass with a thud and slight yelp. Had he really just done that? I looked up at his cocky smear across his lips and crossed arms.

"You're my girlfriend Destiny," he spoke. "But my life doesn't revolve around you."

I never asked for it to! I just wanted to know what he was doing and make sure it wasn't stupid, that's why I preferred to be there. Yeah, he as fine before I'd come along but after this whole bite incident, I knew I had to protect him.

"God Roxas!" I shouted. I sat up but before I did, picked up a patch of snow and rolled it into a ball. "You're such a tool!" I launched and it hit him in his shoulder.

He pressed a hand to where he'd been hit, no pain in his face. "That wasn't nice Destiny. And how am I a tool?"

"Well," I pressed a finger to my lips. "Before all this, you were literally at my feet. Hell, you even let me drag you here to parade you around."

"Well I guess that's never going to happen again since you insist on abusing my gratitude."

"Oh shut up, Roxas!" Kairi threw her on snowball, right in the center his face. Roxas stumbled back; wow, Kairi really was strong.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy it."

He threw his own ball of snow but Kairi was already on the ground picking up another. Soon enough, we were all engaged in the snowball fight. I have to say, even Namine was on the ground pummelling Roxas. We were laughing too loud and didn't even seem to notice the people on the street staring at our miniature battle. It felt like hours before Sora finally threw her hands up, calling for a truce.

I hopped off Riku just as Namine pulled out Roxas' head from the leftover snow.

"What are you guys really going to do?" Kairi frowned with a cross of her arms.

Sora blushed slightly, "We're going to find Axel, Pence, Hayner, Selphie, and Olette."

"Sora, you idiot!" Roxas scowled as he stood.

"Why is that so bad?" I slipped my hood over my head. "We're all friends."

"It's not necessarily bad," Riku smirked. "We just don't want you there."

"Riku, you cheeky bastard!" I yanked on his silver locks with a pout.

"Is it true Roxas?" Namine asked.

He nodded, frowning and stepped toward me. I tried to look menacing but I could feel the stupidity on my face. So I stuck out my hands, fingers spread.

"Rawr."

Roxas shook his head with a bit of a smile and knelt down.

"Axel still has feelings for you, did you know that?"

I felt my pulse quicken and my face go red from anger. How dare he?

"Bastard!" I screamed, the back of my hand flying across his face.

"OW!" Roxas sunk back for a moment but soon managed to look me straight in the eye. "What the hell was that for?!"

I placed my hands on my hips and bent over, reattaining that previous eye-level.

"Idiot! Vous ne pouvez pas former juste des mensonges insensés!" **(Translation: Idiot! You can't just make up senseless lies!) **

"Le ce n'est pas un mensonge!" He shouted back. **(Translation: It's not a lie!)**

Sighing, I asked, "Pouvez-vous prouver que le c'est vrai?" **(Translation: Can you prove that it is true?)**

He shook his head, "Not really..."

"Then it's a lie."

"It's not!"

"How?"

"Well..." His eyes lowered. "I can feel it."

That really pissed me off. It seriously did. Only recently had I got him to agree with me that he did feel for me and I still wasn't sure if it was getting through to him. But one possibly negative thing and he was completely sure that it was true? What was worth was it was always with Axel! If Roxas was gay, I could take that but it's not like he had to slam it in my face!

"How come you always choose Axel over me?!" I couldn't stop from sounding desperate. "I'm trying so hard to be your favourite but some how Axel always comes before me! Why is Axel so goddamn special?! I'm trying to fix this... I'm trying to make you forget all the bad things but it always leads to how Axel is better than me! How what you feel toward Axel is real and what you have to me is some joke! Is it... Is it because..." I swallowed back a hard lump in my throat. "Is it because I'm a girl Roxas?"

He edged closer but I stopped him.

"If that's the reason, I don't mind changing for you," I grinned, probably too big. "You know that. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Destiny..." He gestured for me to come closer with a smile. I bent into his lips but before I could even touch them, his hand pushed my head back.

"Idiot," he scolded sourly. "Hate and anger are easier to feel than love and happiness. Axel is easy to choose over because there isn't much I have to do to hate him because there are little to no reasons why I should like him.. But you, it's very difficult to love you because of all the reason why I shouldn't. I could list them if you wanted: obnoxious, rude, idiotic, desperate, confusing personalities, nosey, overly sexual, you always doubt me, low self-esteem, you use people, you feel the need to use your sexuality to make a point or get what you want--"

"You aren't so perfect either!" I shouted into his palm.

"Exactly," he lifted his hand slightly but kept his finger tips on my forehead. "And because of these none perfect traits, plus the fact that you are a demon-witch and I, a vampire-nobody, just adds to reasons to hate each other."

His blue orbs focused in on me, "But we don't. We've gotten past all these strange factors and discovered some twisted affair in the centre. Even though we moved _way_ too fast and clearly have jealousy issues which lead us to make obscene comments such as 'I will change for you'; we can't separate."

"It's disgusting," I beamed.

He laughed and cupped my chin, "More like... Hazardous."

"We are completely over our heads," That smile didn't leave my lips. "But it doesn't matter."

"Right," he dragged me in closer and I pressed a soft kiss on his freezing mouth.

"Let's show them our hearts, Roxas."

"What?" Ha! Now he was confused. I wasn't going to explain it to him. I'd leave him with a bit of mystery since he was leaving me to return back to his house all alone!

"Figure it out," I left him and hooked arms with Namine and Kairi.

"Let's do something fun."

"Without a bunch of traitors," Kairi turned her head back and stuck out her tongue, leaving me and Namine laughing as we walked away.

**::..::...::**

We'd basically wandered the streets, going into stores and just cracking jokes. It was really funny to be around those two again. I have to say, I was a bit shocked at how much fun I had, especially with Namine. After, Kairi had invited me over but I'd declined; I had to get back to Roxas', even if I'd be alone. When I'd stepped in, his mother was on the phone so she'd only given me a simple wave. I'd hurried up Roxas' room and yanked out something I kept very close to me.

When I finally pulled out the huge blue and green cloth with little designs of swirls and stars, I went straight to changing into a long sleeve top and a pair of black stockings.

Ever since I'd been little, my mother had been determined to know how to make clothing. Unfortunately for her, she was terrible at it. But there was this one piece which she'd put her whole heart into. Originally, it was supposed to be a dress but it was simply too long and the sleeves way too big; not to mention that the hood completely swallowed my head. But I still loved it and as I grew, I couldn't give it up. So I'd always go back to my mother to add more cloth to it manually, always keeping it over grown.

Slipping it on, I positioned the hood over my head and hurried downstairs. Mrs. Strife was off the phone so I guessed it was an appropriate time to ask my question.

"Oi, Destiny," she patted a seat beside her on one of the couches in the living courters.

I sat down beside her awkwardly. Maybe we would have more to discuss than what I'd hoped.

"I didn't see Roxas come in with you, where is he?"

"With his friends, ma'am."

"He left you all alone?" She seemed a bit shocked, it wasn't that big of a deal; I had gotten back here, right?

"I actually wanted to come."

"He still could have walked you."

"It's fine, I wanted to do it alone anyway."

"Something bad happen?" She asked with a raise of her arched eyebrow.

I shook my head quickly, "No, ma'am. I-I just wanted to get to know the area better."

"Why?" She frowned. "Do you think you'll becoming here often?"

My eyes broadened in horror. My God... She'd been faking this liking the whole time! Well since Ashe didn't like me I guess it was true, the apple really didn't fall far from the tree. But it's not like I could say anything back. She was Roxas' mother whether I liked it or not.

"I'm just kidding!" She laughed, smacking my thigh gently. I let out a deep breath and cracked a little smile, she really did have me there.

"You need to loosen up. We aren't all out to deny you, you know."

"I really wish I could but my parents just keep ruining it."

"I don't know about them but I can't tell you how much better _my_ life is now that you're in his world."

"W-what do you mean?" Another chance to learn more about Roxas' past? No chance in hell would I give this up.

"He's always seemed... Kind of sad."

"Sad?" I repeated.

She nodded, "Yes, sad."

"May I ask how so?"

"Roxas has always been lonely," I felt like crying once I saw that depressing smile she was trying to keep. "He's always been empty and without_ something_ for as long as I've had him. No matter how many friends or brothers and sisters, he's always been sad. It hurts to see someone you care about sad. But it really felt like a stab in the chest when it's your own child. I mean, he'd say he was fine, but you could see it, you could see that something was missing. I tried to blame it on the nobody part but it wasn't that, it couldn't be."

"Maybe past events?" I offered a suggestion.

"I tried to think it was that too but no... It couldn't be. It was really getting to me. But then one day, after starting another year at Fate, on the day I believe he first met you, he came home, more angry than I'd ever seen him. He came in raging mad about some girl."

I laughed a bit, that had to be me. "What did he say?"

"Heh, he used a bunch of oxymorons to describe her," she beamed. "He came in shouting, 'Mom, I quit! I'm never going back to that dreadful place again.' I asked him why and he threw his hands in the air. 'There's this dreadfully gorgeous girl who thinks because of her '_charms'_ she can just win people over!' At first, I'd just looked at him and asked him about these so called_ 'charms'._ 'When you see her, you'll know what _'charms'_ I'm talking about.' 'Roxas' I said, 'You can't just disrespect women like that.' And then he looked at me like I was crazy. 'She's not a woman, Mom, she's an aesthetic devil!' So I asked him 'What makes her so bad?' And then he started with the strangest description I'd ever heard."

"Ha, what was it?" I was eager to hear the awkward thoughts about me. Was it strange though, that I was hanging out with his mother as if we were from the same age group? I didn't really think so.

"Well," she chuckled. "He said 'She has a sinner's glorious black hair. It's worst than jet black, it's midnight!'" She stopped and we both laughed at that one. Midnight Roxas? Really?

"'And her eyes...'" she went on. "They are of a faithless hopeful black. Her head is fat; fat and beautifully ugly. Her lips are full, plush, pink; it's disgusting. Her face gets red a lot it's interestingly boring. Her body is amazingly awful and I hate her!' 'But how does that make her bad?' I asked. I could see there was no reason, 'It just does!' He shouted and went to his room. I knew then before he realized it that he was attached to her."

"Lucky girl..." I whispered with a smile.

"Lucky you," her smile was sly.

I nodded, that was right, I was that girl who ended up with the happy ending. Heh, I got to be the princess who got her prince. I didn't really lose anything, just gain from here on.

...But that was impossible. Life wasn't meant to be perfect. If it was I'd be a perfect little vampire and we'd live in a perfect little house with perfect little kids in a perfect little city in a perfect little world. But we didn't and we weren't exactly trying to create all that perfection.

"Roxas is coming in so I'll let you guys have some privacy to discuss your little problem." Mrs. Strife winked and walked off.

She seriously recalled that and believed there was something wrong? Wow, mothers really did just know. That, or I was just way too easy to read.

"Oh, do you mind if I make a sandwich?" I called after her. I blushed, I actually was pretty hungry, mortal hungry though.

"You know you don't need to ask," she approved from over her shoulder. I thanked her and went straight to the kitchen. It was a little overwhelming how the family had filled the fridge just for me. What was weirded was this was probably how much I ate.

"You're such a pig," I muttered to myself as I gazed into the fridge of food. I rested a hand on my stomach, it was clear that I had gained a few pounds. It made sense why. I wasn't at Fate so I didn't have combat and barely had any excuses to work out. All I'd really done was eat and make futile attempts to sleep with Roxas.

"Hm..." I whispered to no one in particular. "I wonder if sex can make you lose weight."

"Actually, it can."

I let out a squeak but frowned when I saw Roxas leaning over my shoulder. Kissing my teeth, I pulled out the materials for my sandwich; bread, yum, bologna, cheese, hm... was that mayonnaise? Oh, I'd definitely need a bunch of that... Oi! Pickles, grab that too... That's a huge slice of ham, I don't think anyone will mind if I take that... I had to eat healthy so... Orange soda instead of grape. Wait; was orange even better than grape? Oh well, no turning back now. I heaved all my materials to the counter and set them down gently.

"Wow," Roxas mumbled, grabbing me a plate while I reached for a knife.

"What?" I shot him a dirty look. "Is it bad for me to eat Roxas? Didn't you know once you got in this relationship that what you saw was what you'd get? But unfortunately for you, my body isn't as small as Namine's or as muscular as Axel's. Does that bother you?"

"Whoa, no!" He held his hands up for defense and took a step back, "You know that's not the case."

"Then why are you looking at me like I'm committing a crime?" I snapped as I wiggled the knife too lazily in his direction.

"I'm not," he extended his arms to me but I gave him a glare that told him to put them down. "Listen, I'm glad that you eat. Like Kairi said, it's nice to have someone mortal around. It's just amazing to me that you can eat food without it tasting gross, you know considering that demons swallow souls..."

Oh. Well now I felt stupid. I'd snapped on him for nothing. Dumb Destiny! Dumb!

"Besides," His body glided behind me and his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. "You know I love your curves."

"Heh," I smirked, recalling all his mother had told me before. "Are you sure?"

I felt him nodded as I smeared mayo on the bread.

"Who told you differently?"

"You're mother."

"What?" He exclaimed. "How would she know?"

"You told her after meeting me."

It was a few seconds before he groaned and settled back into me, "You know that was just the beginning and I--"

"Don't worry about it," I laughed, slamming bologna and ham on the mayo. "I wasn't too fond of you at first either."

"Oh yeah." He kissed my cheek. "Well what do you think of me now?"

"I think you are a cheeky bastard," I patted his own cheek with my hand and then went back to my sandwich.

"Well Axel doesn't seem to think so," he teased.

"Well then why don't you go and be with Axel?" I questioned him with a leer. "You guys can go have hot, man-on-man sex together, I'm sure that'll make billions on the web."

I went into hysterics once I saw the embarrassment on Roxas' face. Ha, serves him right for almost insulting me.

"Aw, you guys look like a married couple."

I turned my head to the side and smiled at Rikku. Her comment made me blush but I tried to hold it back. A married couple huh? Well, as long as we could got married on our own terms and not based off some girl's wish.

"W-where are you off to?" Roxas asked, clearly changing the subject.

She giggled, "Off to see Yuna, and you?"

"Outside." My whisper took Roxas off guard. I quickly slammed my second piece of bread, completing my sandwich. Before anyone could question me, I took a huge bite and chewed slowly.

"Well have a good time," she grinned and then was off.

"Why do you want to go outside?" The blond asked me.

I shrugged because there was no real reason; I just wanted to go. I could tell by the way he looked at me that who knew I meant the deeper parts of his backyard.

He sighed and then headed off, leaving me to finish up.

So much for being married.

**::..::...::**

With my hood loosely over my head, I travelled deeper and deeper into the forested area of his backyard. The trees blocked off what I'd called the "battleground". The only reason was because of all the empty space what had been circled by now white evergreens trees. I walked in on Roxas training with his keyblades. I took a seat and hugged my legs.

As my eyes watched him, it became clear that he was indeed better than me. I wasn't exactly upset but a little disappointed in myself because if anything, I didn't want him to protect me. I wasn't little anymore, I could fight too. Maybe I wasn't as good as him but I could defend myself. If we were ever put in a battle situation, I'd want him to have to worry about himself, not me. Thinking about somebody else could cost him his life.

"I never did tell you about what happened," he mumbled as he held out his hand. I watched as darkness formed before him. It soon took the shape of three sorts of pest. If I could remember from combat class, these were... Samurai Nobodies? They had an emblematic cylindrical head that was a darker shade of grey compared to the most of the rest of their bodies. On their heads were six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of their bodies appeared to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve had the Nobody symbol printed on them, and only the black hands of the Nobodies were visible. The black, featureless, pointed feet of the creatures sprouted out from each of the legs of the jumpsuit. In addition was a dark grey belt-like pattern that wrapped around their waists. Another grey element was swords floating close to it, either crossing behind its back or resting at either of the hips.

I personally hated these kind the most. I found them freakishly horrifying and wanted nothing to do with them, may it be by fighting or seeing. The whole figure just scared the hell out of me. I tucked my legs in closer and shifted back.

"You don't have to," I could barely hear my murmur.

Roxas launched at the Nobody in the center, engaging the four in a battle instantly.

"I thought you wanted to know," He asked with a vertical slash of both his keyblades.

"Not when you're busy."

I saw a slight smirk on his lips. He moved fast. With a spin of his keyblade, he slashed across the area and climbed on the chest of another. I almost screamed when I saw another glide behind him. He arched his back, jabbing the keyblade into the head of the other with one hand and then made the same motion to the other. The one behind him swung at his back while the other went for his throat. Roxas was fast and leaped off before he could take any damage. The two were at him again but Roxas twisted his body, knocking another to the ground only to have the other one take a stab at his chest. He cowered back but was on his feet, kicking and slashing.

I watched, impressed with his skills. He was so good at what he did. Then I realized, where was the third? I glanced about and saw if gliding back in. But... It was going the wrong way. In fact, I could have sworn it was coming here. But... that didn't make any sense! I had nothing to do with that forbidden thing! I quickly went to my feet and backed away as the image of the nobody was becoming clearer and clearer.

"Roxas!" I screamed, hitting a tree with my back.

Through my feared eyes I saw, I caught his broaden. With force, he slashed at the Nobodies by him before dashing behind the other. He lifted his blade to give it a blow but it turned, striking him in the side. I watched as his body flew back.

What the hell? Why was it attacking like... like... Like it was human? I knew they were strong but there was no way it could fight like this. I doubted Roxas was controlling it so it had to be somebody else!

The supposed Nobody dashed toward him but Roxas was up on his feet, charging with a vengeance. They met in the middle, Roxas flipping over the fiend. He landed and they came together in the center. There was a horizontal slash from Roxas which clashed with the vertical slash of the other. It skipped back but Roxas jumped to it with a kick. It grabbed on his legs and swung him across.

I felt a jolt in my body, one to jump in but my feet wouldn't move.

I cringed as heard the breaks of wood from trees. The head of the creature turned to me. They walked, more human like than before, in my direction.

Then we heard the sound of wind and we both stared as Roxas came flying back in.

"We're not done yet!" He shouted and swung around, getting it right in what could have been it's face with a roundhouse kick. Clutching it's stomach it hopped back. But like he said, Roxas wasn't done. I could see anger laced around those now blazing red eyes as he struck forward. There was a powerful bang as Oblivion hit the ground. Following the noise was a strong ripple of lightning. It rumbled in the direction of the Nobody. Right before it could strike it, it leaped into the air, the lightning shooting into the sky. But once the lights disappeared, the nobody only floated above. Suddenly, it's hands flashed by its sides and the swords behind it's back duplicated and lined up across the area. I looked up in horror, they circled around Roxas, targeting him. Any move he made in the center, they angled for him.

I couldn't let him get hurt. What ever was stopping me could burn in hell because I wouldn't stand by. With much force, I picked up my feet and ran in front of Roxas. My arms lifted to my own sides and I stood, defensively.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

"Destiny, stop!" Roxas stepped closer to me but I went further up.

"If you want to get anything from him then you have to fight me first!"

It tilted its head slightly, something was very cocky about it.

Out of the blue, the swords vanished into puffs of smoke and the Nobody came to the ground. It stepped forward but Roxas jumped ahead of me in a battle stance.

"Whatever you want..." He whispered and shivers dashed up my spine. "...You can't have it!"

With that, he made one finally charge for the vial fiend and struck it with Oathkeeper right in its stomach.

There was no cringing, no screaming, not even any bleeding. It just glanced down and then up. I couldn't see it but I felt a strange sensation that this cold character was smirking at us. Like, even though Roxas had finished it, the creature had actually been the winner in this battle.

"I'll come back for you."

The voice fro it was muffled, making it too hard to make any assumptions or gender predictions. But it was clear, clear whose eyes it was on.

It reached a hand out toward me, "Whether you like it or not."

Then, like little puzzle pieces, it's fingers vanished into nothingness. But it didn't stop there, no. The disappearance was like a poison. A poison that ran threw it's veins, engulfing every inch of the player. My eyes didn't rest until the phenomenal departure ended.

The blond fell to his knees, keyblades by his sides. Before the weapons could touch the ground, they disappeared, as they often did.

"Roxas!" I quickly scurried beside him. I poked my head in closer but he wouldn't even give me a glance.

"Are you hurt?" I whispered. "Do you need any healing?"

His head shook but I wasn't convinced. I stood up and lifted the cloth around me. It was rather childish but I threw my skirt over his head. Sinking back down, I poked both our heads through the top whole and claimed the armholes. My arms wrapped around him and my lips smiled slightly.

"Roxas," my voice was little, high-pitched a bit. I waited patiently but heard nothing. My smiled dropped but my arms didn't.

"...Ven..."

"Xion," he whispered.

I was developing some sort of attraction to that title now. It made me really beam whenever he called me by that name. I wasn't too sure why it made me so happy but it did. Although, did he like being called Ven? We'd have to discuss that problem but now wasn't the time. I'd just sit here for as long as I'd have to until he was ready to speak about the problem we had just faced.

I moved my arms out of the holes and wrapped one around his arm that was closest to me. The other played with the snow around us.

"What do they all want?"

"All?" I repeated.

"Everybody keeps trying to get you because they know it breaks me," he whispered. "What is it that I have?"

I thought it over before I answered. There were a million things that were special about Roxas that people would want. But there were two in particular that stuck out.

"A weakness and a keyblade," I mumbled.

"But I'm not the only one with those things," his voice grew in volume.

Mine didn't, "You're Sora's nobody, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, from what I know, Sora is too good to be bad, he doesn't hate enough. But you do and I think that's what makes you easy. So instead of just going after Sora, they take you instead. It's because you hate with a passion, they probably think you can care with a passion too. So they take what you invest your passion into and use it against you. If Nobodies really can't feel, then the hate would be in your head, just like the care. But if they can, then it's real which makes it even better because of all you feel. With all those emotions invested in the person you like the most, it just makes it even easier to ensure you do bad when they hurt that person."

"So because I can hate, they know I can care and since it is clear who I care about, they take the person who has all my feelings within them?"

"Exactly."

He was silent, probably thinking it over. I wasn't too sure of all these plans but I would help anyway I could. And if that meant, giving my perspective on people like Amethyst and that stranger, than I would.

"So shouldn't we break-up?"

"Breaking up won't stop the way we feel about each other," how come he always thought it would? We could live light-years apart but I would still have some sort of emotions toward him. "At least... It won't change how I feel."

"It won't change me either," he groaned. "But I don't want that thing coming back. And I don't want you to get bitten anymore. And I definitely wish Amethyst would just go!"

"We'll find a better solution," My fingers slid down his arm and laced with his fingers. "Together."

"In my dreams, we never find that solution."

"You've been dreaming?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Why hadn't he told me?

"They're more like nightmares."

"We can talk about it if you want."

"I do," he said. "I didn't want you to worry so I've been avoiding even thinking about it but now I'm ready to talk about what has been going on."

"All right."

"You keep smiling at me at first," he leaned back on his hand and I scooted in closer. "We're on Destiny Islands and you keep smiling at me, telling me that nobody has to die anymore. But you're lying. When I try to believe it you only walk away and tell me that nobody important has to die. Then my chest starts to hurt and your body goes black. Your eyes beam yellow and when I try to touch you, you shout at me. 'Nobody important has to die...'" His eyes flickered to the skies above us. "To me, you're important; and for me, you have to die. It turns out that you're the bad guy and I have to be the one to kill you. But I don't want to. Then when I close my eyes and reopen them, we're in a dark place. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine are there. But so are you, and you're siding with the people that keep trying to ruin me. I don't get it because I thought you were mine."

"I am yours," I smiled up at him but he only shrugged.

"And then every one fights except us."

"What do we do?"

"We look at each other. I get my keyblades and point Oblivion at you. You hold out the palm of your hand, 'Maybe it's my fault for smiling when upset, or maybe it my fault for wanting you as bad as I do. But whatever the thing is, I wanna see you at the end of it all. I wanna see you at the end holding my hand.' I can hear people shouting for me to do the opposite but I drop my keyblades and run to you. And every time I'm about to take your hand, I wake up."

I shook my head; I knew exactly how that felt. It wasn't fair being cut off from information you deserved to know about. I didn't know what to say. It was hard to believe but dreams always had messages in them. His had to mean something for it to be so clear and to break with the barrier of his vampire.

"Are you cold?" He asked me dully.

I shook my head, "Really warm."

He nodded slowly and pressed his back to the snow. Unfortunately for him, when he collapsed into the soft whites, I went along, slamming into his chest. He took a deep breath and I rose and fell.

"You wouldn't mind... Trying to remake those dreams here, would you?"

I shook my head, "I'll do anything I can to help."

He smiled and pulled my head down on his chest. I curled up against and his arms wrapped around me.

"Sleep... Only for a little while."

I closed my eyes and tried not to think. I just relaxed against his frozen corpse. Oh the cold, surrounding yet blissful. His temperature would make me shiver but I wouldn't dare move. I'd do as he say and sleep. I could feel it coming on to me. Feel me on the edge of reality, about to enter dreamland. My skin felt as if it was dissolving into a puddle on him. Heh, hot and cold coming together to create something wonderful. We would create something wonderful. We'd show everybody just what we could accomplish together. We'd wouldn't light up a path for anybody but ourselves. On this path, we'd have it our way; the only way. It didn't matter what may happen when we entered this place, it didn't even matter if we came back; just as long as we went together. That's what the hot and cold path was for, us coming together to make something amazing.

As I melted further into it, I could barely make any reconnection to who it belong to. But I'd have to break through this arctic barrier.

_It feels so..._

_It feels so..._

_It feels so cold._

_**...Let's Show Them Our Hearts...**

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**WOO! **

**This chapter was inspired but "Starts With One" by Shiny Toy Guns by the way.  
**

**Newest chapter; anybody else find it kind of weird? Oh well, let's hope it gets better right? XD It was also pretty short, my apologies. Don't worry, the chapters will increase in interest. **

**But it can only do that with more reading and reviewing! So can we do that please? :D**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile page which is actually kind of important so if you get the chance, please vote.**

**Ta-Ta for now :D**


	36. Tetsuya

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar is property of , and I suggest skipped all the way down to the author's note because this chapter is just AWFUL.  
**

**Testuya: I'm don't belong to KaoriZutto, she could never make-up a character like me. Too much of a dumbass.**

**KaoriZutto" S-shut up!**

**:...:...: **

Chapter 36

Testuya

My eyes opened hazily. The world around me felt... hot. I tried to focus my sense but I couldn't even get up yet. I blinked three times before figuring out a picture. It was just the battleground. Roxas' plan hadn't worked. I sat up and sighed. I'd really hoped he'd get an answer for what he wanted to know.

"Roxas, I'm sorry."

I glanced down but he wasn't even with me.

"Why?" He asked from behind. "Didn't you see anything?"

"Nothing I can remember?" I turned to him and cocked my head. Had he gotten an image. "Why? Did you?"

He shook his head but smiled, "I'm happy though."

This didn't make sense? He was upset before but now he was just brushing it off like nothing? Why was he so happy anyway? It was this quality about him that either made me angry or just confused. What was with this sudden mood change?

"Let's go inside," he grabbed my hand and started running. I tumbled on my feet as I tried to keep up my half. Did something good happen? I was going to ask him again when I caught him humming Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean". Now, I wasn't too sure if he was much of a hummer but whether he was or not, this was absolutely strange.

We were reaching the back doors when he suddenly stopped.

"Do you think the party will be okay?" He asked.

"Of course," I laughed. He was so weird, happy one second, worried the next. I took his hands and swayed. "We'll all mix and smile, and before you know it, demons will be dancing with vampires and vampires with demons."

"Like how we are now?" He twirled me about and I laughed as I stepped back into his chest.

"No," I shook my head. "There, we'll do it like Kings and Queens; like me and my mom used to do."

"You're mom taught you to dance?" He moved both his hands to my waist and my arms went around his neck.

"She used to dance a lot," I explained. "Selena never wanted to learn but I always followed along. Then the twins were born and it kind of just became rare."

"What type of dance?"

"All types. She'd always take pieces of each and put them together to make something beautiful."

"I'd like to see her ballroom," Roxas whispered. "My dad used to know a bit of that, made me learn."

"Was it because of the French girl?"

He nodded, "They're watching us."

"Who?" He swayed a little faster while turning us till I saw his sister and mother at the window. My face went red instantly and I twisted us again so my back was to them.

"How long have they been there?"

"Awhile."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I pushed myself off him.

He only shrugged, "You wanna go inside then?"

I nodded, "It's getting pretty cold anyway."

We hurried in and saw that the vampires were sitting about, acting as if they'd seen nothing. I giggled, maybe we weren't so different.

"We're going to bed," Roxas muttered as he tugged me out. I wished them all a good night and hurried along. The happy mood he was in seemed to have instantly disappeared. I wasn't too sure if it was appropriate for me to ask him about it. It should have been though, right? Considering he was my boyfriend after all.

We entered his room, Roxas closing the door behind us. I watched him curiously as he moved to his bed and fell on it with a thud.

"Shower first, I'll wait here." He stared up at his ceiling so I knew there was no discussion and he wouldn't be involved. I picked up some clothes from my suitcase, there was a high chance I'd sleep with him tonight. Then I skid to the bathroom but only closed the door. I ran the tap, stripped and stepped in. I didn't want to take up too much time so I decided to shower. It was easier to think this way.

Roxas was having mood swings, happy one second, cold the next. What was he thinking about that was depressing him so? Was it the man we just encountered? Well... The whole thing did go by quick and he handled it so simple, like this was normal. Did this happen often? Was this his normal? Because if it was, I wasn't sure if I could handle that. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be apart of his life but all these complications were just confusing. There was so much I was going to have to learn and come across. Could I take all that?

And then all the secrets! How on earth was I supposed to look at Sora the same again? How was I supposed to look at Kairi!? Clearly, Sora meant a lot to her and who she probably believed was dead was always by her side, just in a different form. Why had death been so cruel to those two? What had they done to deserve such a fate? Well, at least they got to be close to each other right?

And on top of all that, I was going to put a number of different species of immortals in one room together for the sack of being accepted. To add to that, I expected all of them to act curtsy to each other when clearer, they hated each other. It was a very selfish thing to do. I was asking too much from people and expecting too much back. I wasn't being a good girlfriend at all. If I really cared about him, what other people thought shouldn't have been important. But I crazed for an approval. I wanted know one to look down upon us. I wanted them all to admire what I had. But then I would be using him in that sense. That wouldn't be fair. But I wanted to get everything right.

I noticed my body was beginning to wrinkle so I shut off the tap. I hurried to dry myself off and threw on some clothes. Just as I was going to the mirror, Roxas walked in shirtless. My cheeks went red and I turned down to the sink. I was a little embarrassed by him, strange. Maybe it was because I didn't know how to feel when he was like this.

I hopped up on the counter and smiled at him slightly.

"What?" He asked abruptly.

"N-nothing," I stammered. My head dropped to my knees but was soon arose by a light kiss on the chin. I gawked at Roxas in confusion. I wasn't going to demand that he tell me what was going on but I sure did think my facial expression requested it.

"I know you don't love me," He whispered with a smile.

Wow.

Was he being serious right now? Hadn't he been listening to me for what, I don't know, the past months! Was everything I ever said irrelevant? Well, what the hell!? Who had surpassed me now? Sora!?

"All I've been telling you is how much I love you," I stated, caressing his jaw. "Don't doubt this: I love you." His lips fastened with mine. They were soft and cold, as usual. My body shivered as my fingers laced with his spikes. I felt his skin brush against my inner thighs. I almost moaned with he pulled me in closer to deepen our kiss. I breathed and Roxas' tongue swiped my lower lip. Through temptation, I let him in. I could feel of an arctic temperature search my carven. I slid my tongue over his with swift movement, opening my mouth wider. My heart was thumping rapidly as out slick muscles fought. He slipped away for a moment but put a hand on my breast.

"Say it," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't focus as his fingers ran across the center.

"Say what?" I groaned, lazily waving my hands through his hair.

"Tell me how you feel," His other hand slid slowly up my spin and I gasped for air.

"I love you...!" My nails dug into his skull.

I felt a pattern of hard kisses and then feathery light ones on my throat. I rolled my had back and cringed.

"Say it again..." He demanded. From the corner of my eye I could catch his smirk.

"I love you," My whisper was worse and my legs squeezed, squashing him in the center.

I felt his finger tips draw on my back and I began to pant as kisses turned to scraps and feelings of biting. He was being too dangerous, he would lose control any second now.

He said one word that had me shaking. I trembled in his arms as I squeezed him as close to my chest as I could I wanted to hear him yelling it with my heart, not my voice.

His fingers delved into my skin; he had me.

"Shout."

"I love you!" I cried. It sounded more of a whine to me. Not a whine of "give it to me" but more like a whine out of fear. Still, he had me. But even though he knew this, the burning sensation didn't stop. I flung my head back but when it came in yet again, my teeth dug into skin. I felt the pierce not only in the nape of his neck but in his back too. My eyes broadened and quickly and I yanked the natural daggers out.

Clasping my hands over my mouth I watched in horror while he stared lazily at me. Did it not hurt? How was he handling it so easily? I would have been screaming! But he just stood there watching me through lowered eyelashes.

He leaned into me just as tears rolled down my cheeks. I hurt him, I hurt Roxas. He looked fine but even if he wasn't physically hurt didn't mean that didn't happen. This wasn't like the time I slapped him, I'd actually stabbed him and was fully capable of having the taste of a vampire fill me. I didn't know what it could have done but I figured if you weren't in the middle if changing into a vampire, the venomous blood would kill you.

"You don't love me," he smiled and kissed my forehead. "But that's okay."

No, it wasn't! What the hell?! Why wasn't he getting upset? He should have tried to attack me! He should have done something; anything! Why did he have to be so calm about this?

"Roxas, I--"

"Sleep here again," he implored. "Tonight I really want you.."

After what I'd done, I would have given him the world if he'd asked. I struggled to get down and with shaking feet went to his bed. I slid on and up to the window. I pulled the curtains apart as Roxas shut off the lights.

He climbed with my on the bed and forced me to face him. Our eyes locked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry," I mumbled and placed mine on his. He released for a moment and put sheets over us before tightening our embrace.

"I love you," he said. "That's all that matters."

"But the wounds..."

"They've already healed."

I brushed my hand against his skin, he was right. It was like they'd never been here.

"I love you," he repeated with a bigger smile. "I really do and now I know why."

"Why?"

"You were mad for me," he pecked my lips. "You're my gift from I don't know and I could careless who."

"Where are you getting this information from?"

"I'll tell you after the party."

I chuckled, remembering tomorrow's events. "Do you have any predictions for how it will go."

"While everyone's throwing cake at each other, you and I can sneak out," I got a gentle kiss on the forehead this time.

"You're so affectionate, reminds me of a puppy." I cringed and gave him a nervous laugh. "How come you're so sure there will be a fight."

"I'm not sure there will be but I just want a distraction."

I yawned and scooted in closer. I nodded slightly but I wasn't really all there, he could tell.

"Night Des," Roxas said as he stroked my hair. "You may not love him yet but I'll do anything I have to to get you to love me more than you love Ryder." This time, I'll kill him for sure."

**::..::...::**

I woke up to feeling cold. My shifted awkwardly under the sheets.

"Roxas..." I groaned from displeasure. "You're body's too cold." I grabbed one of the sheets as I turned away and threw them over my head. I kept my eyes shut, I just wanted to sleep him for a second more.

"You're body's too hot," I heard him muttered, his arms yanking my back to his chest, ass to his pelvis.

"Pervert," I swung my arm but who knows where it went.

His finger slid up my breast. I pulled his hand back down to my stomach.

"Don't touch, I'm not in the mood." I was tired, I wanted to sleep in all day.

"But I am," he whined, reaching for the other breast.

"You always are," my body went for another turn and I heard the smack of our skin crash together. My hand grabbed on to what felt like his face. I ran my fingers over his familiar features. Yep, this was his face. With annoyance I stuck out my tongue and licked up his cheek till what I believed was his hair.

"There." I dropped my head. "Now I'll give you head if you shut up."

"Destiny!" I felt his hand on my head and he pushed it aside. "Don't say stuff like that!" Fine, no blow-job for him. He was pissing me off anyway; couldn't let a damn girl rest just because he didn't need to. Douche-bag.

"... Hey Destiny?"

"What Roxas?" I moaned with aggravation.

"Are you thinking?"

"What do you mean am I thinking?" My hand slid up and down his chest. I wanted to tire my body out maybe I could fall asleep again. "I'm always thinking."

Reluctantly, I rolled off him and opened my eyes.

"Oh shi--!" I hid under the sheets as soon as my black eyes met those of Roxas' entire family. My face was burning of embarrassment and for a second I thought I would cry.

"What are you guys doing!?" Roxas exclaimed from above.

"We got curious," Rikku chirped up.

"So you really had to come all the way up here!?"

"Yes," I heard Mrs. Strife. "Now you two have to get ready, we have a day of preparations ahead of us."

"Fine," Roxas growled. "Can you at least give us a moment to change?"

"Of course," His father said. I was greeted with a few 'good mornings' before I heard the door shut.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah."

I peeked my head out and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ever since you came into my life, I've been losing my concentration," he laughed. "You're bad for me."

With a smirk I said, "I know."

**::..::...::**

The hall had been exquisite; tables of ivory cloth and chairs, expensive utensils and flowery centrepieces, the wide dance floor that had had instruments and the set of a DJ set up. Not to mention the glittering chandeliers. My heart was pounding against my chest as I stared out Roxas' window thinking about the setting. The light would shine and twinkle, people would dance and eat thanks to the smartly dressed waiters. Demons would grin too wide and vampires would sit sophisticated, chuckling at their jokes. Most importantly, everyone would be together. But would we all be able to handle it?

"What are you thinking about?"

Startled I turned and saw Roxas fishing through his closet. His body was still shining from the water of his earlier shower. It brought a slight blush to my cheeks.

"Just thinking about tonight," I smiled. "You're parents chose the perfect place."

"This is the type of stuff their into," I heard from behind the doors. "What are you going to wear?"

I shrugged, "I'm not too sure. Whatever I've got."

His head poked out of the closet, "So I guess you don't want your New Years gift then?"

"New Years gift?" I rolled off the bed. "I get a gift?"

"It wouldn't have taken me that long to find Axel."

I dashed for him and even stumbled into the closet. What was it? Was it shiny? I liked shiny things. I chuckled inwardly as I thought of how that choker had distracted me so easily. All those bright glittery colours...

Roxas took me hand and led me in further he stopped at a white box.

"Open it."

I tore into the box and ripped out the papers. I grinned once I saw white material. I pulled it out and my smile widened. The dress had a sweetheart neckline trimmed and decorated by a shinning silver band that fell under the bust-line. There was a flowing thigh-high skirt to it with a sheer overlay. I turned it over and cocked an eyebrow at the low back.

"If you don't like it I'm going to kill Sora," Roxas sighed. "He promised you would."

"I do," I thanked him with a kiss on the lips. Just when I was about to separate, Roxas forced me to the ground and widened my mouth.

I shook my head as his tongue entered, finally getting him to release me.

"What is up with you?" I needed an answer because the whole day he'd kept his distance and now he was all over me. What had happened last night to bring all this?

"I don't know..." He frowned and I actually felt pretty bad. "I feel so confused."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he repeated. "My head is killing me. It's like there's somebody else in there."

I snorted, "I know the feeling."

"I don't even feel like going," he whined.

"We have to so let's just enjoy ourselves."

**::..::...::**

They were so kind to let Roxas and I stay behind for a bit. Roxas had dunked his head in the kitchen sink more times than I could count. He said it felt better to be underwater so he was especially happy to see it was raining that night.

The car ride had gone well too, Roxas lay on my lap most of the time talking about what he predicted would happen. Sadly, his predictions weren't so cheery anymore, in fact, everything sounded so mediocre. He wasn't motivated at all.

When actually reached the banquet hall, I was ecstatic to see all my friends waiting enthusiastically for us inside. I could catch their appearances from the window they stood by.

Selphie was wearing yellow, of course. It was a nice dress though, a lovely pleated skirt with baby doll features, a neckline with two crystal straps. She'd really put work into this.

Kairi was more simple, weird, I know. Her dress was a bit more busty with rows of fabric to form a skirt. Even though it was simple, the light pink of it really was a good colour for her. She looked a bit uncomfortable though, the way she was fussing with the straps just gave that off.

Namine looked the best though. Her dress was sky blue with a nice neckline beaded with crystal flowers and rhinestone straps. So pretty. I was envious of how good the flowing knee length skirt looked on her.  
Looked like it was only Namine and Olette with knee length skirts. Olette's was red and was definitely the most appropriate with its official look of a high neckline and it's short sleeves.

I almost burst into laughter seeing Sora along with Hayner, Riku, and Pence, in black suits. All their dress shirts were different, Sora's dark blue, Hayner's blood red, Pence's white, and Riku's a deep forest green.

"You ready to go Roxas?" I ran my hand over his forehead once more. I couldn't feel anything but his cold. But if he was sick, we could skip this and go find some sort of medicine.

"You should just go without me," he said. "I don't feel like doing anything."

"I'll stay here for as long as you need me to," My fingers tapped the tips of his spikes. "It's the least I could do. You keep protecting me so its only fair that I look after you."

"I guess," He cupped my chin and pulled me in close. "You are a very, _very_ peculiar woman."

"And you are a very, _very _confusing man." I pecked his lips and he sat up.

"You're weirder than me..."Just as he said that, the door was opened by the driver and Roxas stepped out. He held out his hand to me and with a smile I took it. The driver held an umbrella over our heads as we hurried to the building. We thanked him once we reached the building and stepped in.

"Destiny!" Selphie squealed! I jumped into my already open arms. I smiled and patted her back.

"It's good to see you again."

"What happened?" She shook my shoulders. "I heard you were at the hospital."

My eyes met with Roxas. He gave my Cheshire cat grin and slid his hand up my neck. I felt my own creepy grin come to my face. It was his warning, he didn't want to spread it.

"Nothing," I tilted my head back waiting to be complimented for listening. There was this sudden need of needing to hear that I'd been a good girl; that I didn't screw anything up and wouldn't.

"Selena has it."

Oh yeah, Selena had my choker. I'd made she to call her and make her bring it. I faced forward and saw her walking to us holding the box it was in.

When the clicking over purple heels she held it out to Roxas. He took it and she went straight to pulling down her tight purple dress.

"Thanks," I mumbled ad lifted my hair. "You guys should enjoy yourselves, we see you in a second."

"What's with you two?" Selena asked. "You're not acting normal. Is this some cover up for nervousness?"

"You could say that," the words matched the tone; cold.

"Hm," Selena tapped my nose. "Cute, this maturing act of yours. Father will enjoy it."

Worry hit me instantly. He was here? But I thought he wouldn't show!? Why would he have showed up?

Roxas' fingers caressed my skull. Damn it, that sly emotion was back. Nothing mattered in the end because there would only be him.

"I'm here to entertain."

She smiled with a nod, an approving one. Selena liked this, she liked that Roxas was more important than Daddy. She finally understood.

"You bring the boyfriend?" I asked as she walked off.

"Of course," I heard her call.

"I'm glad," I whispered to myself. My eyes went back to our friends. "Nothing is wrong, just go without us."

I heard mutters, whines, and sighs before the group finally left. Roxas slipped on my chocker. We didn't talk, just listened. We knew that once we got in there, this would determine how our families would treat us from here on. This quiet, depressing attitude seemed best.

When I heard he was done he began walking ahead. I quickly grabbed his hand but didn't look into his eyes.

I took a breath before we walked down the long hallway leading to our room. The closer we got, the louder the music went. It sounded loud, lyrics of love booming. Probably some pop hit, I don't know I wasn't really listening. We stepped inside just as it seemed the song was coming to an end.

I saw eyes, eyes of different colours. There was different hair colours, different faces, but expression only varied from surprised, wonder, shock, and curiosity. What really got me was the separation; one side of immortal beauty and the other of normality.

Roxas didn't stop walking, he dragged me around till we were in the middle. His expression didn't change at all but the closer we got the move aggravated I felt. How dare these bastards look at him like that!? How dare they think they even have the right to be in his presence!?

"So this is the little douche-bag I've heard so much about?"

I snapped.

My body was before his instantly, crouched in a battle stance, black claws out. There were gasps but I could careless. I scanned the room but it was like those words have never been spoken. I'd find that being and slice them once I found the origin.

Then I heard some sort of whooshing. My body straightened and I turned the origin.

I was ambushed and thrown to the ground in an instant.

"Des--" Roxas began but was cut off by the last person I ever wanted to meet.

"Man, you're slipping! How am I supposed to leave you as my p**rotégé** if you can't even sense me out?"

My opened my eyes but wanted to close them automatically when I saw Testuya's fang-y grin. Testuya was my worldly cousin, the demon who had the best tactics when it came to hunt the idiotic demons. She was knowledgeable, sarcastic, and a hater of discrimination; hence why she always hung out with mortals. She was the family favourite, that must have been why dad came. To see the beloved Testuya. There was a reason why I never thought about her and that reason was because she wanted me to grow into _being_ her. I don't know why she chose me but she did. Testuya had always said she expected it from me because we were so a like but nobody ever took it seriously.

She flipped her light blue hair with her black gloved hand, her left eyes covered as usual. I caught a sparkle of her red earring and rolled my eyes. What was the point of only wearing one?

"Get off me," I pushed her but she didn't budge.

"Hohohohoho..." Her hands pressed to my chest. "These are getting big. Soon they'll be bigger than mine!"

"Shut up Testuya!" I covered my red face in horror. Why was she always making these stupid pervy jokes! It wasn't cute!

"But you're boyfriend hear really enjoys them," she winked at Roxas and I kicked at her.

"You're such a pervert!"

"You're fault for wearing this kind of dress," she tugged on the dress with an evil smile. "Let me see if these are real..."

Before I could stop her, she pulled the dress down, revealing my white strapless bra that suffocated my overbearing chest.

There was a moment of silence before I screamed.

"Testuya!" I cried as I pulled the dress up quickly. I pushed her off with all my might, forcing her to the ground. I sat on my knees and proceeded to pound her back with my fist.

"Dirty idiot!" I cried.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed, ducking. "I get it now, those melons are for your boyfriend, not me!"

"S-shut up!" I gave her one finally hit before standing and wiping the dust off my body. I frowned and moved into Roxas' arms.

"Aw, don't be mad," She gave me a light punch in the arm. "This is a party after all Ditz!"

Ditz. That's another thing that came from out relationship, Testuya giving me stupid nicknames. I hated them but she would never stop. In fact, my hate for them just added to her pleasure.

"Testuya's right," I heard my mother. She emerged from the crowd of demons in a one shoulder, blood-red gown. "We don't have any excuses to be mad with each other. We have to come together. Right Lazard?"

Roxas' father stepped out dressed in a black tux; was it wrong that I thought he looked pretty, hot right then?

"Yes, Engelina," Whoa, weird. He was so obedient when it came to my mom. She danced around him with a big bright smile and his eyes only watched her.

"You know it's Lina to you," she giggled and took his hand. I watched as they swayed across from us. Well, my mother kind of bounced, Mr. Strife just moved left to right, amused by her enthusiasm. The DJ took this as his cue and started up the beats again.

"Heh, they look like us," Roxas mumbled.

I gave him a look and he nodded. It was good that he understood me. While everyone began their dancing we sneaked back into the hall. When we were far enough I looked him straight in the eye.

"Before we have a good time and all that, I gotta get this off my mind so I need you to answer me clearly." I took a deep breath and held on tight to his hands.

"What happened while we slept together that changed you so much?"

There was a slight smile before he spoke.

"Why did you sleep with Ryder first?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**WORST.**

**CHAPTER.**

**EVER.**

**Seriously... It's just CRAP. In fact, read my little summary it's better. Because this chapter was simply AWFUL**

**Summary:**

_**Roxas is acting weird after their slumber.**_

_**They go inside and sleep for the night.**_

_**The next day there is a party.**_

_**People of both sides are there.**_

_**Destiny's cousin Testuya (Property of a friend of mine) rejoins with Destiny's family.**_

_**Destiny and Roxas sneak out when everyone is dancing.**_

**There. **

**Just read that and maybe the last three lines because this chapter was short and TERRIBLE. And I blame myself completely because I am so damn lazy and I don't CARE.**

**So... MEH! **


	37. I've Seen It All

**Disclaimer:  
KaoriZutto: Characters from both Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are property of Square Enix and Fate Academy and Destiny Xeno and most likely anybody that doesn't sound familiar.**

**Tetsuya: I don't belong to KaoriZutto, she could never make-up a character like me. Too much of a dumbass.**

**KaoriZutto: S-shut up! Oh! And here's a treat, we'll start with Roxas' point of view :D**

**:...:...: **

Chapter 37

I've Seen It All 

The day we slept in the snow, I had a dream.

This dream, this event from the past had been giving me bipolar symptoms. I just didn't know how to feel about it or what to even say about it.

I could still remember the emotion turning, frightening dream.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I could feel sun rays against my skin. That wasn't good. If I didn't move, I'd burn to a crisp. I opened my eyes, realizing I lay on a sidewalk. I hopped up quickly and gazed about. This places, with people wandering, shops being entered and left, big smiles, and a bright sun... It reminded me of Destiny Islands.

But how did I get here? And why was I standing in the sun and feeling nothing? Had my plan worked? Had I found access into Destiny's mind?

Yes!

That's where I had to be! But where to start looking for Amethyst? And why did Destiny have thoughts of towns? Was there something deeper to this? Whatever it was, I'd have to be very careful when figuring it out. This was somebody's head I was in and even the slightest bit of meddling could change Destiny entirely.

Suddenly, a gust of wind passed me by. I stumbled back on my feet and grimaced to see where it'd come from.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets when I saw her.

The resemblance was so impossible, I could never understand why she denied her younger self. Unless she had a twin who was running around in the uniform of the school on Destiny Islands. Whether it be a twin or the real one, she always did look cute in plaid miniskirts.

"Hurry up Ryder!"

Ryder? It couldn't be that--

"I'm coming Desy!"

That was his voice. But she couldn't have gone back! Not after what he'd done to us!

I turned in time for the bastard to run right through me. As I expected, I was invisible in this place. I whisked around, prepared to see the face of the douche that had taken her from me.

The only difference between us was his slightly, spiky crimson red hair and his Sora-like eyes. Apart from that, the shape of his face and features, the skin, even the body were mine.

What.

The.

Hell.

Seriously.

"Why are you rushing anyway?" He asked. "They aren't calling us, are they?"

There it was again! That "They" talk. Who the hell are They!? What was so important about these guys that everyone who seemed to know anything about them had to keep it a secret?

"Nope," Destiny said with a pop of the P. "I just want to get to the Island."

"Why?" He groaned. "We've got one just like it at home."

Home? Where was this "Home"? Was that where "They" were? And why would there be duplicates of islands at home? Wasn't that just a bit creepy?

"But this one is real!" Destiny cried, yanking on her thigh-high socks. "They probably have a bunch of seashells there. Real ones too!"

"Don't say that Destiny!" Ryder demanded in a harsh whisper. He moved closer to her, too close for my own personal liking.

"When you call our home fake, that means you're calling _us_ fake."

Destiny's eyes lowered in shame. She shouldn't have had to feel bad! She didn't do anything wrong! I mean the guy right beside her was not only an identity thief but he'd also _shot_ somebody! ME!

"I'm sorry, Ryder," she whispered. "I didn't mean to. Sometimes, I just forget. I mean, They tell us that we're real and we have a purpose but Ryder... I'm the eighteenth of my kind. One can only be real so many times. You and Cedric, you guys were the first."

"They had to put more work into you Destiny," he placed a hand on her shoulder; I wished he hadn't. "I mean, look at all the great lengths they had to go through to create you. You may not have been the first, or the second, or even the fifteenth but Destiny, you are just as valuable as me and Cedric."

"Just like how you're as real as any human or immortal," Destiny smirked.

Ryder blushed. Douche. "R-right!"

I hated this.

I hated all of this stupid, vague talking and how this was a secret for them. I hate knowing and seeing that Destiny found someone who'd used my looks to comfort her. I hated that this idiot got to have her all to himself and I had to freaking share! I didn't care if I sounded like a whiny little kid, I was pissed.

"But you know..." Her soft voice caught me off guard. But once I heard it, I was soothed.

"It's good being what we are."

"It does feel good to feel superior," the power-hungry bastard chortled. "Even if it's only for a little while."

"I like it because of what we get to do," Destiny's eyes seemed to glisten when she talked about this mission. It made me want to know what she got to do even more. "I like being 'The Butterfly'."

Butterfly? Like, the bugs with the wings? Exactly why would anybody like being a bug with wings? Maybe this girl really wasn't Destiny. _My_ Destiny didn't seem like the type to trade immortality to be a creature that probably had a lifespan of a week.

"Wait till you get to use those wires," Ryder tossed his arm around her shoulders which brought back my anger. "I can picture it already. You'll stand at the podium arms out, then call out to your children. They'll all come crying 'mama, mama' and attach to those cables with ease. Before you know it, you'll really get to take flight."

What was this loser talking about? Destiny didn't have any kids. And she couldn't just make random wires pop out of her unless it was really Amethyst. Hmph, this jerk didn't know a damn thing about _my_ girlfriend.

"You only know that because you were there when Masters were telling me my purpose!" She laughed and gave him a push. He laughed along with her and I wanted to vomit.

"I remember that day," His smile was emollient. "The day they told us there was a new pro--"

"What are you two lovers up to?"

"No!" I exclaimed, clenching my fist. "God damn it! I was about to know what they freaking are!" I growled but forced myself to calm down. I knew my temper tantrum couldn't be heard or seen but I did need to keep my composure if I was going to find out information on Destiny or at least where Amethyst was residing.

So my eyes focused in a new character. A blond-haired and aqua eyed boy who gave off more of a Riku essence. Clearly, just another identity thief. He was also in the school uniform, blue and white plaid pants with a white long-sleeved shirt- or short-sleeved in Ryder's case -and the infamous plaid tie.

"Cedric!" Destiny ran from Ryder and leaped into the open arms of her friend. Seeing the dismay on Ryder's face brought happiness to mine. Also, I felt a bit safer when she was in his arms rather than the red-head's.

"So what are we doing today?" Cedric asked.

"Destiny wants to go to the beach," Ryder answered.

"Not anymore," The raven-haired girl winked. "Let's explore the town. I mean, we still haven't really gotten the chance to look around."

"True..." Cedric nodded. "Besides, watching Riku isn't as exciting as I expected. Except when he's beating Sora of course."

They knew Sora and Riku? H-How!? When had they met them? Neither Riku or Sora had ever brought these people up!

"Shut up!" Ryder gave Cedric a punch in the arm which didn't seem to have any effect on the taller boy. "Sora's just as good as Riku!" It was strange that somebody so cruel was defending someone like Sora.

"You're just saying that because of your atomization," Cedric leered. Once again, I was lost.

"You're using the same reasons for favouring Riku!" Ryder cried.

"I don't get that," Destiny mumbled. "Cedric is equal to Riku and Ryder to Sora but what about me?"

The two males shared an obvious look between themselves before turning to Destiny with the same appearance.

"Kairi," they said at once.

Destiny raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so. I mean, we're nothing a like. Kairi is so... Helpless. It bothers me. In fact, I hate her."

Both guys shared another look but this one was of confusion and a bit of worry. Even I had to join in. Destiny and Kairi were like best friends. Well actually, more like a girl and her favourite doll but the two were close. _My_ Destiny would never say something so cruel so bluntly, especially after all that Kairi had done for her.

"Do you want an injection before we go?" Ryder asked, taking Destiny's arm.

"I've got the stuff in my bag," Cedric gestured toward the dark blue backpack he'd set on the ground before hugging Destiny.

"N-no way!" She exclaimed, retracting her hand. "I don't need any of that junk!"

"She's lying!" Ryder stuck an accusing finger at her. "Quick Cedric! Give her the drugs!"

Cedric laughed as he picked up his bag. "Maybe later. But right now, I want to go and explore."

Destiny cheered while Ryder sighed.

"You're no fun."

xXx

For the next who-knows-how-long, I watched and followed the three in hopes of hearing more information on Destiny. Instead, I had drops and drops added to my already full cup of hatred for Ryder. It was like he knew I was watching and just wanted to piss me off by touching Destiny.

But I was feeling much better when they'd gone to the house they were staying in. An elderly woman whom they just called "Mon-Mon" was to be watching them. Apparently, even she knew their past and basically aloud them to do as they pleased as long as they followed the rules of their "Masters".

So, I'd followed Destiny to her room, which strangely looked the exact same as the one she had in our world but with a simpler bed. I was sitting on it watching in wonder and listening attentively as she hummed and sang to "Simple and Clean." Heh, must have been time to practise. I felt honoured to be the only one who could listen to it. I mostly felt this way because it was basically something that cocky jerk Ryder couldn't take away from me.

Destiny came by her bed and took a seat beside me. She was much cuter in the plaid pink pyjamas she was wearing. Of course it helped that this Destiny was just so innocent it was disturbing. I loved how wide the crystal blue eyes were. She always looked like she was curious.

Destiny hugged her legs close to her chest and sighed. Was something wrong? Could I fix it? But... How? She couldn't even see me. I'd tried grabbing her attention but all I could do was walk through things in this form.

There was a click of the door and both me and my girl stared in the direction. I cussed once Ryder walked in.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hi," Destiny responded.

"Leave," I muttered under my breath. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Like I wanted to be close to that jackass.

"You seemed a bit off today," he said, taking a seat by her.

"I've just been thinking." Ah, the usual Destiny response.

"About?" Don't push her into an answer you idiot! She'll tell you when she's good and ready.

"Ven." Maybe not what I wanted to hear but I liked that answer better than her saying Ryder.

"Why?" Ryder sounded disgusted. "You shouldn't have to worry about him or anybody."

"I can't help it," she said. "It's getting better. The nightmares have stopped."

"I'm glad," he leaned in close, clearly attempting to steal a kiss. I would cut him, if he kissed her. "But if they come back, I'll protect you."

"I don't need protection, Ryder!" Destiny cried. Typical Destiny, over dramatic and in denial. "I'm just like you too, remember? Whatever you can do, I can do too! Maybe not as well but I can still do it! Heck, with a bit of training, maybe I could do it better than you."

"You sure?" Ryder was smiling slyly. What the hell was he up to?

Destiny nodded.

And then he kissed her.

He kissed her so hard that they fell on her sheets. But he didn't stop, he pried her mouth open and stuck his tongue in so deep I could see her shocked eyes well-up with tears.

Fucking. Rapist.

"Let her go!" I shouted and pounced for the assaulter. My fingers outstretched when I thought I had him. The tips looked to brush against his skin but instead floated right through him. I let out a cry as my body followed the same motion. With a thud, I landed beside Destiny on her bed.

I watched their lips pull apart and cringed when I heard their breaths.

"I can take care of Destiny better than anybody," he said. "That's why after you complete your purpose, you have to be mine."

"Yours..." She was hesitant, good. My Destiny would never just agree so easily. Besides, he was wasting his time because she was mine. I'd worked hard for her and hell, I may have come into the picture later but she loved me. If anything, she only _liked_ this guy. We'd gone through so much to be together and there was no way she'd just throw it all away.

"I'm not like Cedric..." He laughed. "But if that's what you want, all steal some toxins and inject them in myself."

"No, Ryder!" She wailed. What the hell? Why did she sound so upset... And why was she pouting!?

"I don't want you to change at all. I like Ryder as Ryder and nothing is going to change that. You're very special to me, did you know that?"

He shrugged, "How can I when there's Sora and--"

"No!" Her hands grabbed his black shirt and she yanked him close, for an undeserved kiss.

I leaped from the bed and crashed against the furniture of the other side of the room. It didn't move but I was trembling. I was stuck in this room watching the woman I love tangle herself up in another man's arms. It wasn't fair! She was mine! What kind of memory was this? Why would she show me this!? I had to get out of here, I ran for the door but it wouldn't budge. Maybe a window? I went for it but nothing worked there either. I slammed my fists against the walls but there was no sound.

"I love Ryder."

My head and eyes slowly fell on the image of Ryder and Destiny, holding on tight to each other.

"I love Ryder more than I love Sora, Ven, Cedric or any other guy that may come along! No matter what I say or do with anybody else, Ryder will also be my favourite."

How dare she.

How dare she say something like that. Who did she think she was!? How could she have lied so easily!?

...But.

Who was she lying to; him or me?

The ache that had just entered my chest told me not to try and figure it out. I just had to leave. I had to get out.

"We can make love, then?" Why would he ask her something like that? If he really loved her he wouldn't push it on her! Why would he force her to do something like that? Destiny had to be lying to this guy. We'd always been so close but never did it. Why? Because our love was real.

Destiny cringed, "But they told me my body is only for the Keyblade Master's use."

"But I'm partially like him," Ryder's hand stroked the top of her head. I clutched on to my chest. "And I'm your favourite."

She nodded slightly and threw her arms back. "So then it's okay."

A huge grinned emerged on his face and greedily, he took her. I covered my mouth in horror as they embraced and kissed. It wasn't okay. It wasn't okay at all! The more I was forced to taken in, the more pain I felt spread through my body. I couldn't take it but when I tried to shut my eyes, she'd moan and I'd be brought back to this awful reality before me. When I opened my eyes after hearing a faint scream I caught her glance. Those eyes were empty. So empty. I ran for her and outstretched my hand. If I could just touch her once, all of his sweat and drool on her body would disappear and once again, it would just be me and Destiny.

Her fingers were trembling when gently I placed my hand in her soft palm. This touch, the touch I cherished more than anything was so familiar. Doubts of this not being my Destiny had just floated away. Her eyes lightened and I saw a smile. Could she tell, did she know I was there?

Whatever she was smiling about, it made me happy. Everything was getting hazy; the room, his breathing. All I could picture, no, all I could _see_ was the image of my body crouching down and her lying a couple inches above. She was smiling that smile that could bring warmth to the deadest heart.

"Thank you," I whispered. "For bringing back these feelings."

xXx

I didn't forgive her; I couldn't.

I would never forget that she had lost her virginity to somebody else and then forced me to watch. So when the stars were shining extra bright and she sneaked out of her room for the rest of the night, I followed her. I eyed her when she slipped into a hefty black sweater. I glared at her when she rowed all the way to the islands and kept the same glower when she sat sadly on the beach. I knew she couldn't hear me or see me but with how upset she seemed, it was like she knew how mad I was.

"I can't believe I did that," She whispered.

"Neither can I," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Are you mad?" She asked. Weird, it was like she was talking to me. I knew it was to herself or maybe a voice only she could hear. But I felt the need to responded to everything she said.

"Mad as Hell."

"I'm supposed to wait for you but I'm worried you'll never come."

"I'm already here."

"I wish you could tell me all the plans you have for us," she sighed happily and smiled, eyes shut. "Where will you take me?"

"Wherever it is you want to go."

"What will we do there?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"What will we talk about?"

"Whatever you want to talk about."

"How many times will you tell me how you feel?" Her eyes opened slowly and watched the little waves of the ocean.

"I'll tell you every day," The blues of the water were dark, thanks to the lack of light. But the moon and the starts gave this place and the person on it a heavenly glow.

"I can't wait to be with you," She grinned. "It'll just be the four of us."

"Four of us," I sighed slightly and leaned back on my arms.

"Yes..." She clutched her fist against her chest. "You, me, Ven, and Xion."

"Hm." Honestly, I didn't know much about that whole ordeal. I knew though that I didn't like it when I felt like somebody else was moving for me. My body, mind, heart, and soul were my own and I didn't care who it was doing it, nobody was allowed to control me.

"But you know what I think?"

I chuckled, "I never do."

"I think that when we're whole, when we are completely ready, they will be able to show themselves and we'll meet them. They'll thank us for taking such good care of them and then they'll go be together. Then we can do the same. That's my plan. I know I'm not good but already... Already I want to be and need to be with you. So I'll find a way to do all this without hurting you and if you still want me, I'll go anywhere with you."

There was an expression of tenderness on my face. She couldn't see it but it was there.

"I'll take you there," I promised. "Even though you may not love me now, I will take you. Just tell me when you want to leave."

She blushed, "I'm happy. You make me really happy. I can't wait to be with you for real."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"And that's why I've been so off lately," I said after explaining my dream to Roxas. When I'd first asked her about it, she'd looked at me like I was crazy. And then she slapped me. Of course she would demand and explanation so I gave it to her. Being how stubborn she was, she still wasn't pleased with it.

"You should have told me earlier Roxy," She cooed and stroked my spikes. I knew what she was doing, getting my mind off things. She didn't want to talk about it so she would try to make me forget it. "You should have let me take care of you."

"Destiny, stop," I swiped her hand from my head and gave her a hard look. "I want answers. I have to know what is going on with you to really protect you."

"I keep telling you that that girl isn't me!" She frowned. "And I don't need any protection, Roxas!"

"Every time you tell me that, you get hurt five minutes later!"

"So?" She shrugged it off. "I'm clumsy. Besides, the time frame of your dream seems a bit off. How could I have known Sora and the others if you guys are much older than me... Not that you act it."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I rubbed my temples furiously. Frustration always brought a headache, didn't it?

"Listen," Destiny wrenched my hands from my head. "Do you want to just go home? Just you and me?"

"We can't..." She knew that. It wouldn't make sense if we left the party we wanted to have because we wanted acceptance. "Besides, it's not like we'd have anything to do at home?"

"Hm..." She slid my hands down her back till they rested firmly on her butt. Instantly, I felt the need to blush.

"We could think of something?" She flapped those long black eyelashes at me with a bit of a smile. I laughed at her effort to seduce. She was close to getting me though. Hell, if it wasn't for the previous images of the past Destiny riding Ryder I would have jumped in that car at top speed.

I shook my head, I had to get those evil thoughts out. I walked over to a wall and banged my head against it in hopes that would help.

"What are you doing?"

"I keep seeing our identity thieves having sex. I have to make it go away."

Destiny squished her body between the wall and I. I frowned and she pouted.

"They look just like us, right?"

I nodded, "Just different eyes and hair."

"Then..." She placed my hands on her soft breasts and glanced up at me, lips slightly agape. "Give the guy blond hair and blues eyes and make the girl's eyes black, not blue... Then think about it."

Before I could allow my mind to consider the thought I let her go and rushed in the direction of the hall our families were partying in.

"I feel the need to dance! Right now!" My voice squeaked as I rushed to the doors.

Destiny chuckled behind me but followed.

Unfortunately for me, the song that was filling the sound system was J. Holiday's "Bed". How freaking beautiful. I mean, why would anybody play this!? I was about ready to punch the DJ when Destiny took my arm.

"You wanted to dance right?"

"A-actually, I changed my mind," I shrugged quickly. "Aw, too bad, I know. Let's eat!"

"I wanna dance," she pouted.

Ha! I wasn't going to fall for that. I was not going to have her use me and then make her mother beat me to a pulp.

"You could always dance with somebody else," I patted her head and walked over to my parents. I was not going to have there be anymore rumours about us.

"Fine." She marched past me and went automatically to Axel. With a smile and a hair flip she took his hands.

"Dance with me Axel!"Before he could protest, she swept him up and gestured for the DJ to change the song.

Destiny hugged him tight but kept her eyes on me.

There was a strange sound from the speakers, but Destiny's eyebrows raised. I took it she knew the song. But that wasn't bothering me as much as how her hand was caressing the back of Axel's head.

"I know that we are young," she mouthed along with the song. "And I know that you may love me. But I just can't be with you like this anymore."

Now, the voice may have said "Alejandro" but Destiny insisted on using "Roxas." Then the actual music started and Destiny just swayed her hips and smiled brightly at Axel. I could feel my eyebrow twitch as she twirled in his arms. I felt bad for Axel though, being used by Destiny to strike up jealousy in me. For his sake, I wouldn't let it get to me. I knew he felt awkward so I was not going to make it worse. No, no, no, no, no, no, no--

"Are you really okay with Destiny grinding up on him like that?" I heard Destiny's cousin Tetsuya in my ear. "It's like they're having sex on the dance floor."

I stood up and took Tetsuya's hand, "Let's dance!"

I didn't give her a chance to say anything before I pushed through the other teens on the dance floor to get close to Destiny. My body moved in rhythm with the beat but my eyes glared at Destiny. I could see her glaring back and turned her back to Axel and rubbed her back against his chest.

"So she wants to be a flirt, huh?" I smirked and stepped behind Tetsuya, taking her hips moving them along with mine. It must have looked awkward considering that she was taller than me but as long as Destiny was jealous, nothing mattered.

"Ah, pervy dance moves..." I heard Tetsuya laugh. "That's one point to the vampire."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Destiny caught us laughing together and I guess that's what made her snap.

She dragged Axel closer and heaved him toward Tetsuya. Seconds later she fisted my suit with a glare.

"Play it again."

"Excuse me?" I asked her. Play what again?

Her head turned to the DJ, "Play it again."

There was this scary feeling that she was suddenly giving off. In fear, the man re-started the song which nobody seemed to mind considering that Destiny was being more scary than usual. There was no mouthing from her at all. She simply slipped out of her shoes and rolled her head over and over again. I wasn't too sure of what she was going to do. I'd seen her upset but it was always loud and obnoxious.

"Do you remember that one dance, Mama taught us Selena?" She grinned toward her older sister.

"Of course!" She grinned, detaching herself from a man. She slipped out of her heels and talked to the center with Destiny.

"Heh, I remember practising it every day," Selena laughed. "I wanted to get as good as Mama."

"Same..." Destiny shot her sister a challenging smile. "Let's see if all that practising worked."

Selena laughed, "You start then."

Destiny pointed at me and began her mouthing yet again.

"She's got a halo around her finger, around you."

She kept up her lip-singing and her dramatic faces until the chorus camera through. Unfortunately for me, only the pointing stopped. Her eyes kept me locked in as her body moved in sync with Selena. There dance steps were the same with the breast pumping, slight pelvis thrusting, spinning, bends, and even the hair flips.

By the time the chorus was over, Piper was joining Selena on the dance floor while Destiny strutted about in the room, chanting out the lyrics with her playful cousins and dancing besides my stiff ones.

"This is the only reason why I don't like vampires," Tetsuya muttered. "They never move."

"T'-that's not true!" I chimed up. I couldn't just let her bash my family, even if she was Destiny's most respected cousin.

"Oh really?" She gestured toward Destiny who was spinning around Cloud as he stood some what amused. It was hard to tell with him.

"Cloud's different," I groaned. Thanks for nothing Cloud. Here I am trying to defy one of the stereotypes and you're there living it.

"I gotta warn you though, Roxas," She'd learned my name? Heh, strange. "If you hurt her, I will throw you in the sun but before you die, retract you, slice your throat open, pull out your intestines and hide them all over South America and Africa."

With broadened eyes and I newly found fear, I gawked at the sneering demon. It was bad enough having her father hate me but now I had the threat of Tetsuya over my head. Of course it scared me but it bothered me to. Why did everybody think I was going to hurt Destiny? It was like they had no faith in me. What was worse was they talked about her like she was some sort of angel. Hell, she'd hurt me more times than I hurt her but when I tried to get my revenge, I was scolded.

Out of the blue, I heard a smack and suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. I focused back on Tetsuya who motioned toward Destiny.

"Snap out of the gaze, man, she's coming."

I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself about how unfair I was being treated. Why did I have to be the bad one? What the heck did I do wrong?

"Is the headache back?" Destiny rushed for me, taking my hand and staring up with wide eyes.

I took a quick side glance at Tetsuya who whistled innocently.

"Yeah..."I finally groaned.

"Let's go outside and make it better."

"But it's raining," I said. "You'll get sick."

"I don't care," She smiled. "I want to make Roxas better."

I hated it when she talked like that. All sweet and sincere. Of course it started out cute but she'd have me undressed two seconds later with that tone.

I could hear another song slowing and decided to distract her considering the dance floor was clearing.

"Dance with me and I promise to go anywhere you like."

"Promise?" She questioned.

I nodded, "Promise."

She smiled slightly and I took her hand, leading her to the floor. Just as we reached it, I heard the sounds of One Republic's "All The Right Moves." Perfect; it wasn't too slow or too fast. I took her hand and rested the other on her waist while she lazily positioned hers on my neck. It wasn't long before I was leading with a few steps. Destiny's face was blushing a wild shade of red when her eyes averted from mine.

I stepped in a bit closer, "Only look at me, okay?"

She chuckled, "You don't need to get jealous."

"Hm," I pulled us a part and gave her a quick spin before heaving her back in. "I don't get jealous."

She wrapped both arms around my neck and suddenly the steps became fewer and fewer until it was just the two of us moving in harmony.

"Did I ever tell you how bright your eyes are," she whispered and placed her forehead against mine. "They're almost blinding."

"At least my eyes aren't empty holes," I smirked. "I swear, sometimes you look like the mom from Coraline."

"Touché," She smiled softly and hugged me.

"You're beautiful."

"W-what?" She laughed nervously. "Don't say dumb stuff like that Roxas."

"Yeah..." I mumbled as we swayed. She smelt really nice, like lavender. She looked really nice. She was just so... nice.

I was humming along to the song and probably a little too loud to realize when finally ended.

"I don't mean to bother you," I heard her say. "But my mom and your dad are calling us."

I glanced back, she was right. They were standing by the doors with looks of urgency. Sighing, I took Destiny's had and together we walked to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something we have to tell you," Destiny's mother said in a whisper. I noticed she had a hand gripping on to my father's wrist and the other close to her mouth. I have to say, I felt uneasy looking at them. Not only was it because they were both married to others and acting this way. The other reason was because I felt as if I was looking into my future. I felt like in a couple more years this would be what we'd become.

It freaked me out.

"Shall we talk outside?" My father suggested. Destiny and I nodded and followed them into the hall. We didn't walk very far so I took it this conversation wasn't too big of a deal.

"So what's up?" Destiny asked.

"We just wanted to tell you that we approve of this fully," My father smiled but it was only slight. I could tell he was trying to ooze us into something unsettling.

"And...?" I asked.

"Roxas!" Destiny punched my arm. "Don't be rude! Your father was just so kind to you and then you act like a complete--"

"There's more," Destiny's mother mumbled.

"Thoughts so..." My eyes drifted to Destiny who avoided me rudely.

"We wanted to just let you know that we aren't using you two," She said.

"Using us?" Destiny repeated.

"For what?" I asked.

My father spoke up, "To see each other again."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another crappy chapter. It was all in Roxas' point of view. Strange... I really didn't mean for that to happen. XD**

**Oh, and the title is from "I've Seen It All" by Bjork and Thom Yorke from the soundtrack "Selmasongs" from the movie "Dancer In The Dark." It's a really sad but worth watching movie. It's about ten years old but still, **

**absolutely beautiful and worth seeing. **

**MEH. I'm getting lazy.**

**Anyway, thanks for the new review :D **

**So... Let's add to that and read and review!**


End file.
